


Matando la soledad

by Ezaki



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 141,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezaki/pseuds/Ezaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Erik es un profesor (mutante) de universidad y padre de dos niños (mutantes), Wanda y Pietro. Charles es un profesor (mutante) de jardín de niños, entre sus alumnos hay una niña llamada Wanda y un niño llamado Pietro. A Charles le gusta desearle Buenos días al señor Lensherr, Erik a veces solo asiente con la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que uso esta página, así que estoy algo confundida.
> 
> Espero que la historia se disfrute.

Erik observó a su madre de la misma manera que la habría observado si le hubiera dicho que Santa Claus igual y recogía los dientes con un traje de hada gigante todas las noches.

Su madre acababa de preguntarle si se casaría.

-No, yo soy hombre- la mujer rio suavemente.

-Erik, tu papá está casado conmigo, ¿acaso él no es hombre?- El pequeño Erik lo pensó detenidamente.

Bueno, él siempre pensó que las que se casaban eran las niñas, no los hombres, como él. Tal vez y había cometido un pequeño error, pero eso siempre podía arreglarse. Erik sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes así como los que le faltaban, una pequeña puerta abierta al centro en los dientes inferiores y una ventana a la izquierda de la puerta en los dientes de arriba.

-Mamá… ¿Puedo casarme contigo?- Su madre le sonrió demostrando toda la ternura que le despertaba su hijo.

-No cariño, yo ya estoy casada con papá- un pequeño puchero se formó en el rostro del menor mostrando su molestia por la respuesta recibida.

-Entonces no voy a casarme, las niñas son raras- la sonrisa de la mayor se amplió al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazar a su pequeño.

-Estoy segura que ya aparecerá alguien que te agrade y serás muy feliz, como yo con papá- Erik frunció el ceño sin poder creerlo.

¿Una niña con la que quisiera casarse?

¡Asco!

…

Erik terminó de hacer el nudo en su corbata y se observó en el espejo durante unos cortos segundos, comprobó que su cabello estuviera bien peinado, que las arrugas en su frente siguieran ahí del mismo tamaño que lucían ayer, se aseguró que no hubiera lagañas o saliva seca. Y después se centró en las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

A través del espejo observó el buró detrás de él, donde antes se encontraba la foto de su boda con Magda.

La imagen de él lanzando la foto contra la pared más próxima ocupo su mente un instante.

A veces, una pequeña parte de su cerebro, de la cual Erik negaba su existencia, pensaba en el hecho de que, tal vez, su madre se había equivocado, porque él lo intentó, conoció a una agradable mujer que deseo hacer feliz hasta que ambos murieran, pero Magda decidió que ya no quería eso.

Lensherr salió de su habitación dispuesto a despertar a Wanda y Pietro para un nuevo día de escuela.

-Yo puedo cambiarme sola- siempre diría Wanda.

-Me abrochas- Siempre diría Pietro observando su pantalón con gran irritación.

…

Estacionó el auto junto al colorido jardín de niños al que acudían sus mellizos. Utilizando su mutación alzó las pequeñas mochilas de sus hijos y tomo una de las pequeñas manos de ambos.

Una vez frente a la puerta de entrada le colocó a Wanda su mochila de Spiderman y a Pietro la suya de Hulk.

-Listo niños, tengan un bonito día- envolvió a sus hijos en un apretado abrazo sin importarle si se arrugaba su traje. –Recuerden que hoy mamá viene por ustedes-

-¿Tenemos que ir?- preguntó Pietro molesto y a todo volumen. Erik colocó un pequeño beso en la frente de su pequeña princesa y otro en la de su pequeño héroe.

–Sí- expuso de forma autoritaria sin espacio a replicas. Luego les sonrió ligeramente. -No veremos mañana-

-Adiós papi- se despidió Wanda por último, traspasando finalmente la puerta.

-Buenos días Wanda, Buenos días Pietro- dijo el hombre de ojos azules como cada mañana.

-Buenos días profesor- La pequeña vocecita de Wanda se haría escuchar como cada mañana.

-Buenos días, Señor Lensherr- siempre lo saludaba también a él, algunas veces contestaba, otras, como hoy, solo asentía con la cabeza para hacerle ver que lo había escuchado. La verdad era que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del sujeto, era algo como… Cha…Sharon… No, ese era nombre de mujer. Oh, bueno, nunca lograba recordarlo.

Finalmente regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la universidad donde trabajaba como profesor.

…

Se encontraba caminando por uno de los tanto pasillos de la universidad rodeado de estudiantes, ruidosos y molestos, cuando su celular vibró, lo cual era extraño, pues no esperaba ninguna llamada.

Al observar la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era un número que no tenía registrado, lo que volvía todo más extraño.

-¿Bueno?- decidió contestar.

-¿Señor Lensherr?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-Sí, ¿quién es?-

-Soy Charles Xavier, el profesor de Wanda y Pietro- Erik comenzaba a ponerse más y más nervioso.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó exteriorizando su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, nadie ha venido por ellos-

-¿¡Qué!?-

…

40 minutos antes

Charles recogía algo de material que los niños habían olvidado en su tarea de “Limpiar el salón antes de ir a casa”. Observó a Wanda tratando de liberar un muñequito hecho de fomi de la despiadada malignidad de la pata de una mesa y a Pietro un poco más lejos dibujando algo parecido a Domo-kun en el pizarrón.

Le pareció extraño que el señor Lensherr aún no hubiera llegado, pues había pasado de su puntualidad normal al extremo en que ya habían recogido a todos los demás niños. El señor Lensherr siempre se veía tan rígido y formal, con solo una mirada de frialdad que dar al mundo, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos todo su porte se suavizaba, sin importarle nada más, ni su, al parecer, costoso traje, que la mayoría del tiempo terminaba con alguna mancha o arruga, ni la apariencia que terminaba mostrando de “devoto padre que no tiene más que amor para dar a sus hijos”.

Charles suspiró.

Bueno, tal vez se le había hecho tarde por el tráfico.

 Comenzó a preocuparse seriamente después de haber pasado media hora del timbre que marcaba la salida.

-Wanda, Pietro- Llamó la atención de los pequeños que comenzaban a aburrirse, les sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de ellos, eran muy valientes, recordaba aquel día que habían llegado 10 minutos tarde por Kitty y la pequeña no dejaba de llorar. Al contrario los mellizos se veían bastante tranquilos.

Se concentró en sus manos unidas, tal vez era porque se tenían el uno al otro.

-¿Su papá no les dijo si iba a llegar tarde?-

-Papá no iba a venir por nosotros- contestó Wanda.

-Se suponía que mamá vendría- susurro Pietro aumentando el agarre en la mano de su hermana.

-Bueno, tal vez se le hizo tarde- justificó Charles. –Mmh… ¿el tráfico?- Wanda sonrió.

-Ella no va a venir- aseguró Pietro, la castaña comenzó a mostrar una expresión triste.

-¿No tienen el número de su mamá?- el silencio fue la respuesta. – ¿De su papá tal vez?- una negación con la cabeza fue su nueva respuesta. Xavier suspiró, para sonreír brillantemente

-¿Qué les parece si esperamos...eh… 15 minutos y después vamos juntos a buscar el número de su papá en la dirección?- ambos parecieron animarse regresándole la sonrisa que antes él regalo. –Mientras esperamos que tal si jugamos a los palillos chinos-

Los ojos de Wanda y Pietro brillaron.

…

Erik acomodo el auto de la manera más rápida que encontró dejando la parte trasera un poco de fuera. Salió colocando la alarma por simple costumbre y caminó lo más rápido que pudo al interior del jardín de niños.

Cuando se dio cuenta Pietro ya estaba abrazando su pierna y Wanda corría farfullando algo molesta.

-No es justo Pietro, tú siempre llegas primero- el pucherito hizo sonreír al padre.

Una vez que tuvo a sus dos hijos entre sus brazos, fue capaz de captar al hombre que sonreía de pie un poco alejado de ellos llevando las mochilas. Fue el momento de Lensherr para disculparse.

-Yo…- pero realmente no lo hizo. –Se suponía que su madre vendría por ellos y…amm- mierda, ¿Qué se suponía que se le decía al profesor de tus hijos en estos casos?

-Está bien, lo regañaría si esto pasara seguido, pero usted es un padre responsable señor Lensherr, no se preocupe- Erik estuvo tentado a reírse y preguntarle si realmente había, alguna vez, regañado a algún padre, luego recordó que él no hacía eso. –Además nos divertimos jugando a los palillos chinos, ambos son muy buenos-

-Yo gané- exclamó la niña.

-No es verdad- refutó Pietro.

-Yo hice las cuentas, ambos ganaron.- Pietro se cruzó de brazos.

-La próxima vez ganaré… al menos le gané a usted profesor- concluyó más animado. Charles rio.

-Eso es cierto Pietro, ambos me ganaron- El ojiazul dejo de dirigirse a los menores y se concentró en el adulto frente a él. -Señor Lensherr me di cuenta de que no tenemos el número de su esposa, si pudiera...-

-No, mamá ya no es la esposa de papá- Aclaró Pietro con un aire de sabelotodo.

-Sí, porque ellos se divorciedaron- intervino la niña.

-Y mamá ya no vive con nosotros- exclamó el peliblanco alzando la mano, tratando de tener nuevamente la atención de los presentes.

-Y desde entonces papá duerme solo en su cuarto, yo ya le he dicho que yo y Pietro podemos dormir con él si quiere y…-

-Cariño- detuvo finalmente Erik la perorata. –Se dice Pietro y yo, además no creo que a tu profesor le interese escuchar estas cosas- luego observó al castaño a los ojos. –No es necesario que tenga el número de mi ex esposa, ante cualquier problema no dude en llamarme- el hombre frente a él únicamente asintió. –Nuevamente le agradezco, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted-

-No, como ya le dije antes no debe preocuparse por esto, solo le pido que cuide que algo como esto no se repita- explicó de una manera tan amable que Erik no se molestó ni siquiera en sentirse atacado.

-En ese caso, vámonos niños- con un pequeño movimiento provocó la levitación de las mochilas que hasta el momento se habían encontrado en las manos del profesor. –Y… Gracias- tomo a sus hijos de las manos y finalmente camino hacia el auto.

…

-¿¡Cómo pudiste olvidar ir por Wanda y Pietro!?- Erik observó a la pelirroja mujer frente a él, parada en la puerta de su departamento.

-Pues lo olvide- exclamó con desinterés. Lensherr festejaba su idea de dejar a los niños en el auto, así no podían escuchar a su madre hablar así.

-Si sigues con esta actitud, tal vez lo mejor será que no los veas más- hubo un pequeña pizca de esperanza en Erik cuando vio el pequeño toque de preocupación en los ojos de Magda.

-Bien- pero toda esperanza murió. –Es mejor para ellos que convivan con su padre mutante, ¿o no?- concluyó cerrando la puerta en la cara de Erik.

Al regresar al auto y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto Lensherr sintió que no tenía las fuerzas para encarar a sus hijos.

-¿Qué pasó con mamá?- preguntó Wanda. Erik observó a sus hijos por el espejo retrovisor.

-Ella…- titubeo. –Está ocupada ahora, así que no podrán venir a verla… por un tiempo-

-Bien- habló la castaña cabizbaja.

-No importa, de todas formas es aburrido venir al departamento de mamá- expuso Pietro un tanto molesto.

…

Erik se estiró en su cama. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero por la intensidad del sol que alcanzaba a ver a través de las cortinas, suponía que era tarde. Bueno, era sábado después de todo, que importaba.

Sin siquiera molestarse en fingir susto o sorpresa escuchó como dos pares de pequeños pies descalzos corrían por el pasillo abriendo la puerta hasta que azotara contra la pared sin ningún respeto por ella.

-¡Papi te hicimos waffles!- exclamó Wanda alzando el plato tan alto como le fue posible, sin embargo el bruco movimiento hizo que todos los waffles del plato salieran volando hasta la cama. –Ups- exclamó por toda respuesta regresándolos al plato. Erik rio sin poder quitarse aún la pereza cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¡Usaron la estufa!- gritó mientras se sentaba de golpe.

-No, papi, son de los waffles de la cajita que compraste el otro día- contestó la castaña tratando de acomodar el plato en la cama sin que ningún waffle cayera. Para remarcar lo que su hermana había dicho, Pietro comenzó a hacer un curioso baile alzando la caja de Waffles que solo requerían de unos cuantos minutos en un buen tostador para estar listos.

-Oh- después de unos minutos, todos se encontraban comiendo sentados a lo indio en la cama.

-Oye papá- lo llamó el peliblanco con la boca llena.

-Pietro, ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena?- Pietro frunció el ceño  y continuo masticando su waffle, una vez que dio fin a la vida de aquella masa de harina, hablo.

-Podemos ir al parque más tarde, por favor-

-Si papi, vamos- contribuyo Wanda con felicidad.

¿Por qué no?, no es como que tuviera nada que hacer, además se lo estaban pidiendo sus hijos.

…

Ok, este parque parecía agradable, aunque nunca había venido, tenía muchos árboles, lo cual le agradaba bastante y además estaban esos juegos a los que sus hijos corrían con desesperación.

Fue entonces que observó al hombre que estaba agachado observando una curiosa flor amarilla mientras hablaba con un pequeño niño… azul, bueno el niño no era quien había atraído su atención si no ese hombre que le parecía tremendamente familiar.

-¡Profesor!- El gritó de Wanda seguido de Pietro corriendo hacia aquel hombre con su extraordinaria velocidad, aclaro muchas cosas.

-Wanda, Pietro, ¡Hola!-saludó el castaño a sus alumnos agachándose un poco tratando de estar a la altura de ellos.

-Hola Kurt- Saludo Pietro al pequeño azul al tiempo que Wanda realizaba un saludo con su mano.

-Hola- Respondió el niño de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de observar toda la escena como un mero testigo, Erik finalmente fue incluido cuando el profesor de sus hijos hizo contacto visual con él.

-Señor Lensherr- fue saludado con bastante entusiasmo. Mierda, había olvidado el nombre del tipo.

-Hola, Sh… ¿Sheldon?- el ojiazul lo miro confundido durante unos segundos y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Se llama Charles, papá- Lo riñó Pietro. –Que torpe- susurro, a lo que Erik solo se limitó a mirarlo molesto, cosa que no intimido a su hijo. Wanda y Kurt estaban envueltos por risas infantiles.

-Está bien, al menos recordó que empieza con “Ch”, aunque Sheldon se escribe con “Sh” y Charles con “Ch”- explicó mientras movía una mano como restando importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Después de eso los niños corrieron a los columpios mientras hablaban sobre ir a marte en sus naves espaciales y otras cosas que Erik ya no alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Trae muy seguido aquí a sus hijos?- preguntó Charles luego de un pequeño silencio.

-Siempre salimos los sábados, aunque esta es la primera vez que vengo a este parque- el profesor sonrió. Erik no se sentía entusiasmado por comenzar una conversación, no le importaba que tan amable fuera el tipo de pie a un lado de él, pero se lo debía, el tipo había esperado una hora a que fuera por sus hijos, los cuales por cierto parecían adorarlo, así que…

-¿Tú siempre vienes con tu hijo?-

-¿Mi hijo?- la sonrisa eterna en el rostro del otro finalmente desapareció mientras echaba un rápido vistazo hacia el niño bajo su cuidado. –Oh… Kurt no es… Kurt es mi sobrino, yo no tengo hijos- expuso colocando una curiosa mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

-Ah-

-Pero sí, lo traigo todos los sábados, sus padres, mi hermana y su esposo, tienen una cita siempre este día y yo me ofrezco a cuidar de él.

-Entiendo-

Y la conversación se acabó.

“Gracias al cielo”. Pensó Erik. Buscar algo de qué hablar era increíblemente incómodo, pero estar parado a un lado de ese sujeto lo era aún más, por eso decidió ir a sentarse, a la banca más lejana que encontró del hombre más bajito. Y esperó hasta que sus hijos se acercaron dos horas después exigiendo un helado.

Ese día el último contacto con Charles como se apellide, fue una despedida con la mano bastante fría de parte de Erik, que la verdad solo lo había hecho por cortesía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos necesitamos desahogarnos a veces, aunque sea con un casi extraño.

No era precisamente su plan pasar otro sábado en aquel parque, pero sus hijos habían insistido durante toda la semana, al parecer el pequeño azul, ¿Karl?, les había dicho que iba ahí con su tío CHARLES todos los sábados.

Ahora estaba ciertamente preocupado por la felicidad que sus mellizos demostraban para con ese niño.

Pero bueno, Erik se encontró a sí mismo sin poder negarse ante aquella petición porque simplemente no tenía razones para hacerlo, era un bonito parque con muchos árboles y por tanto con suficiente sombra y clima fresco; el ambiente era tranquilo y se veía suficiente movimiento como para no sentirte paranoico por cualquier amenaza asechando entre los matorrales ni con demasiadas personas como para sentirte sofocado a punto de desarrollar afefobia.

Además no estaba en contra de que Wanda y Pietro jugaran con el niño y le costaba admitirlo pero Charles-No-Sheldon era alguien agradable.

Recordaba su reacción cuando al llegar al jardín de niños, posterior a su respectivo  saludo “Buenos días señor Lensherr”, Erik decidió que ya que sabía el nombre del sujeto, un solo asentimiento de cabeza no era suficiente.

-Buenos días, Charles- La carilla de felicidad del tipo lo sorprendió. Tal vez porque era la misma expresión en el rostro de Magda la primera vez que le dijo que la amaba(lo cual por si solo era suficientemente extraño porque a Erik comenzaba a preocuparle las comparaciones que realizaba su cerebro), pero aun así era diferente, Magda se veía como una mujer realizada, Charles-con-CH se veía… tierno.

Luego Erik se recordó a sí mismo que los hombres no deben pensar que otros hombres son tiernos.

El punto es que ahí estaba, observando a sus hijos correr al pasamanos, bueno solo pudo observar a Wanda porque Pietro ya estaba colgando del objeto.

Erik no estaba muy seguro de qué lo había llevado a hacerlo, le gustaba pensar que era el hecho de que Charles estaba sentado en la banca perfecta para observar a sus hijos sin importar en el lugar en que se encontraran, sin puntos ciegos.

El caso era que había ido hasta ahí y se había sentado junto al profesor.

-Hola Charles- saludó de inmediato. El hombre levanto la mirada del libro que leía con bastante atención dedicándole un rápido vistazo con gesto confundido sin saber, al parecer, quien le llamaba.

-Oh, Hola Señor Lensherr- y Erik se convirtió en el receptor de una entusiasta sonrisa que trato de regresar de manera menos emocional. Fuera como fuera ese fue el único contacto antes de que Xavier regresara a su libro.

-Genética- Susurro Erik al leer el título del tomo en los muslos del otro, obteniendo nuevamente su atención.

-Sí- le sorprendía la forma que tenía el castaño de hacer que hasta un simple “Sí” no tuviera ese aire seco que el resto del mundo le daba, tal vez era por convivir tanto con niños. Después de eso la conversación acabo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación, claro.

Lensherr cambió su atención a sus pequeños y al niño azul (¿Ku-Kuri?); fue en ese momento que Kuyen (¿Kuyen?) estornudo desapareciendo en una nube de humo y volviendo a aparecer al instante en el mismo lugar.

-Salud- dijo Wanda sin tomar mucha importancia a la desaparición repentina de su amigo.

-Vaya- no pudo evitar exclamar, bueno era obvio que el niño era un mutante, pero no esperaba aquello en realidad.

-Kurt tiene la misma mutación que su papá- explicó Charles risueño. Erik asintió interesado. Al parecer ese día tenía ganas de hablar porque cualquier otro día habría dejado pasar algo como eso, pero hoy quiso saber más.

-Sé que…- comenzó sintiendo la intensa mirada del otro sobre él. –Sé que eres un mutante- Xavier asintió. –Pero… me gustaría saber, ¿Cuál es tu mutación?- el ojiazul lo observó divertido, alzó su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su frente y coloco sus dedos índice y medio en su sien.

_Esa es una pregunta muy interesante señor Lensherr, a algunas personas les gusta llamar a mi mutación…_

-Telepatía- simplemente no pudo suprimir el comentario.

-Así es-

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… esperaba nunca haber pensado nada realmente malo acerca del profesor. Luego se dijo que realmente no debería importarle, ¡Por Dios!, el hombre era casi un extraño para él.

-No estoy leyendo su mente ahora, pero casi estoy seguro de que está preocupado por lo que sea que pueda haber visto en su mente-

-Eh- titubeo.

-No se preocupe, no he visto nada; para mí es una falta de educación hacer uso de mi mutación para entrar en la privacidad de la mente de otras personas, además hay cosas que es mejor que se queden en ese lugar- Erik no tenía idea de cómo contestar a eso, por lo que se quedó unos momentos reflexionando sobre este nuevo conocimiento. –Su mutación- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del otro. –Exactamente, ¿Cuál es?-

-¿Cuál es?- no entendía muy bien la pregunta.

-Al principio pensé que era algo como telequinesis, pero…-

-Ah, no, puedo generar y controlar campos magnéticos-

-¿Entonces es algo así como un imán?- Erik abrió la boca, pero finalmente no dijo nada, Charles rio. –Su mutación siempre me ha parecido bastante útil-

-Lo dice el hombre que puede entrar en la mente de todas las personas- Fue el turno de Erik de reír.

…

Llevaba cuatro sábados yendo al parque por petición de sus hijos y siempre se encontraba con Charles. Si lo pensaba de esta otra forma, llevaba un mes yendo al lugar y para como estaban las cosas, era muy probable que también fuera el siguiente fin de semana.

…

Ya lo sabía.

Ahí estaba nuevamente sentado con el profesor; este parecía muy concentrado en su tomo de “El origen de las especies”, Erik no podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de profesor de jardín de niños leía algo escrito por Darwin.

Llevaba un rato sin hacer nada realmente productivo, tal vez debía hacer como Charles y traer un buen libro o traer los trabajos de sus alumnos y revisarlos ahí… observó como el viento movía suavemente el cabello de Charles. No, probablemente todas las hojas saldrían volando.

De repente Xavier alzó la cabeza como cuando los cachorros escuchaban un ruido que tú como humano nunca serías capaz de escuchar… a menos que tuvieras tal mutación.

El ojiazul puso a un lado su libro y caminó hacia los tres niños que se encontraban en cuclillas junto a un árbol.

Erik ya los había observado, llevaban algo de tiempo en la misma posición, pero no pensó que estuvieran haciendo algo importante, aun así decidió acercarse también.

-¿Qué sucede?- escuchó como preguntaba Charles.

-El pájaro se cayó- explicó Kurt con simpleza. El castaño se colocó de cuclillas y tomó al pajarillo en sus manos sin temor a ser picoteado.

-¿Está bien?- Wanda se veía preocupada. El ave permitió que Charles estirara sus alas para comprobar que estuvieran sanas.

-Sí, está bien, solo estaba asustado, cayó de un lugar muy alto y después ustedes lo rodearon. Y bueno ustedes son unos gigantes aterradores para él- Kurt y Wanda rieron, pero Pietro frunció el ceño.

-No me digas- intervino Erik. –Es esta una segunda mutación que te permite hablar con los animales-

-No- Negó el ojiazul con diversión.

-Es un pájaro tonto, puede volar, ¿Cómo va y se cae de un árbol?-

-Él no es tonto Pietro, tal vez solo estaba peleando con un águila-

-Pero yo no vi nada- replicó el peliblanco incrédulo.

-Tal vez es un águila con la mutación de invisibilidad- Pietro observó a Charles como si pensara que el adulto había perdido la cabeza.

-¿Puedo acariciarlo?- preguntó Wanda, a lo que Charles le acercó el animalito de inmediato. Una vez que se encontraba acariciándolo, realizó una nueva pregunta. -¿Por qué luchaba con un águila?-

-Bueno, para defender a su princesa pájaro, por supuesto- Wanda sonrió.

-¿Y gano?-

-No esta lastimado, ¡Claro que gano!-

-¿Y ahora será feliz con su princesa por siempre?-

-Estoy seguro de eso- Charles alzo los brazos y el pajarillo finalmente se alejó volando.

Una vez el animal se perdió de vista, los niños regresaron a jugar y Charles y Erik regresaron a sentarse.

Erik intentó detenerse; no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la persona con la que debía hablar de estas cosas, no conocía al tipo, estaba sentado en un maldito parque rodeado de desconocidos… no podía. Pero, Dios…

Recapitulando este acontecimiento en años posteriores, Erik llegaría a la conclusión de que este momento tan irracional en su vida, no sería más que para desahogarse todo lo que no lo había hecho.

Porque no importaba cuanto lo había intentado, ni cuantas estupideces pasaron por su cabeza cuando Magda lo abandono, no pudo siquiera lanzar la foto de su boda contra la pared, incluso los álbumes con todas las fotos de su ex mujer seguían intactos, la ropa que ella no se había llevado seguía tal cual.

-La verdad no creo que sea correcto decirles a los niños que los finales felices existen-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque No existen-

-¿Quién dice?-

-Hay que ser realistas Charles, las personas no se casan y viven felices por siempre, es estúpido pensar así-

-Está diciendo que yo no soy realista-

-No, no lo eres. Y no quiero que mis hijos crezcan pensando que encontraran la felicidad eterna junto a otra persona porque eso no es real-

-Una cosa es ser realista Señor Lensherr y otra es haber perdido toda esperanza- Erik soltó una amarga y sarcástica sonrisa.

-Y lo está diciendo el hombre que ni siquiera tiene hijos, ¿Tú qué sabes de esto?- Erik lo sabía, había sido un iluso al pensar en el “Felices por siempre”, pero ya no, él ya no era ese imbécil y no iba a permitir que sus hijos se criaran pensando en un final de cuento de hadas.

Tan concentrado estaba en su propia lucha que no se dio cuenta de la lucha que se mostraba en los ojos del profesor, en su propio dolor y sufrimiento.

-No pienso que la máxima ilusión de la vida de una persona sea encontrar a alguien con quien casarse, pero si pienso que encontrar a esa persona con quien quieras compartir las maravillas, las cosas increíbles, las cosas tristes, tu refugio hecho persona, es una parte importante de la búsqueda de la felicidad- Erik observó al frente con detenimiento, sus hijos riendo, con inocencia y ternura. Siendo felices sin saber que su madre no quería verlos porque temía a la gran velocidad de Pietro y a la extraña mutación de Wanda, que les temía por ser mutantes, que incluso le temía a Erik cuando en un principio dijo que realmente no tenía importancia que fuera “diferente”.

-Eso, es aún más estúpido- Se puso de pie, tomo a sus hijos sin dar explicaciones y se alejó de aquella persona lo más rápido que los pequeños pies de sus hijos se lo permitieron.

…

Erik se sentó en su escritorio repasando el tema que daría en la siguiente hora, fue cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo, una mirada persistente se encontraba sobre él.

Finalmente alzó el rostro en busca de su acosador personal encontrando a la rubia observarlo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Emma, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortantemente. Le hablaba así porque sabía perfectamente que Frost no se amedrentaba con su desdén.

-Últimamente tienes un humor que de seguro ni aunque tuvieras un perro muy fiel se te acercaba-

-Emma- la nombro como advirtiéndole que cerrara el pico.

-Lo cual es muy extraño, porque hasta la semana pasada habías estado muy relajado comparándote con el tú recién divorciado claro, no eras el alma de la fiesta, pero te veías, no sé, más tranquilo- explicó la amante del blanco entretenida. –Y de repente, cambiaste para peor, hasta tus alumnos han comentado que das más miedo de lo normal- Emma lo observó sonriente, Erik la observo cabreado. Finalmente la mujer se puso seria. –Erik, si tienes algún problema…-

-Estoy bien- concluyó poniéndose de pie. –Tengo una clase que dar- ¿Qué importaba si faltaba media hora para el inicio de la clase?

Lo que más le irritaba era que al parecer se había puesto de malas después de su plática con el tipillo ojiazul, con ese…ese Hamstercillo.

A Erik Lensherr no le importaba en  lo absoluto cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir ese imbécil que… que…

-Profesor Lensherr- Lo llamó Angel, una de sus mejores alumnas. Erik la encaró observando la forma en que ella pasaba sus ojos por los alrededores, a lo que el mayor paseo sus ojos por el mismo camino que los de Angel.

-Mierda- murmuró regresando al suelo aquella silla de metal, algunos sacapuntas y liberando a los chicos que estaban siendo arrastrados hacia él a través de las hebillas del cinturón y las monedas en sus bolsillos.

-¿Está bien, profesor?- preguntó la morena con preocupación.

Erik no estaba seguro de que contestar.

…

No importó cuanto le exigieron sus hijos ir al parque, esa semana no los llevo. Al contrario se ofreció a comprarles una película y Erik terminó viendo cuatro veces, una seguida de otra, El rey León 3: Hakuna Matata.

Era miércoles y Erik se encontraba con la cara embarrada en la almohada, preguntándose cuando tendría la energía para voltearse, tal vez nunca y moriría asfixiado porque en sí ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Fue entonces que sintió como alguien se sentaba de un brinco en la cama y comenzó a escuchar como el cuerpecito junto a él masticaba. Fue así que encontró la fuerza para girarse y terminar acostado de espaldas topándose con su pequeña Wanda.

-¿Qué comes?-

-Palomitas dulces- dijo ella sin dejar de masticar.

-Dame- dijo abriendo simplemente la boca para que al siguiente momento Wanda colocara tres palomitas en la cavidad de su padre obedientemente. -¿Dónde está Pietro?-

-Haciendo arte- Erik entendió que eso quería decir que el peliblanco estaba rayando la pared y la verdad la casa se veía mejor con los garabatos de sus hijos.

Un rato después Pietro apareció en la puerta con unos cuantos rayones en las mejillas y en los brazos. Poniendo atención a su padre y a su hermana en una cama, felices, dándose amor.

-¿Y yo qué?- Erik sonrió sintiendo como el niño se subía a la cama con algo de dificultad acostándose junto a él. Después de un rato de silencio que sabía que no duraría, ambos niños se pusieron a platicarle el nuevo capítulo de Bob Esponja, el hombre se limitaba a asentir cada cierto tiempo fingiendo interés, amaba a sus hijos pero no amaba al queso parlante. Hasta que de un momento a otro Wanda comenzó a hablar de algo que sí que llamó su atención.

-Papi escuché a las maestras decir que el profesor era divorcediado, como tú papi-

-¿Eh?-

Esto arruinó la semana de Lensherr, porque durante el resto de esta, no pudo evitar cuestionarse el hecho de que si Charles era divorciado (como él) y que siguiera teniendo esos pensamientos de niña amante de las películas de Disney, eso quería decir que o no había aprendido nada después de aquella experiencia, lo cual hacía que Erik perdiera cualquier vestigio de esperanza que tuviera por la humanidad o estaba esta otra posibilidad de que Charles, a pesar del divorcio, tenía el valor, la convicción para dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante buscando ser… ¿Feliz?

Y mientras más se decía que no tenía por qué importarle un plátano la desequilibrada cabeza del profesor de sus hijos… más se convencía de que simplemente no podía quedarse con la duda de las cosas graciosas que pasaban por la mente del curioso telépata.

Todo lo anterior sumado a que Erik aún no podía terminar de entender como era que el otro le sonreía cada mañana pareciendo realmente feliz de verlo y diciéndole “Buenos días, Señor Lensherr”, como si él no fuera el bastardo que se burló en su cara de su forma de pensar y lo llamo prácticamente estúpido soñador.

Él era un adulto, no podía huir como nena de alguien que pensaba diferente, de alguien que sinceramente le provocaba cierto miedo con esa manera tan alegre que tenía de pensar acerca de la vida, no al menos después de haberlo ofendido como probablemente lo hizo.

Y como era bien sabido para Erik que no era precisamente un pan de Dios, repartiendo amor a todo el universo… se encontró a sí mismo sin poder ignorar la forma en que esos ojos azules lo observaron la última vez que no contestó a su saludo al dejar a los niños en el jardín de niños.

Y con todas esas cosas en la cabeza, Erik se encontró a sí mismo en el parque con sus hijos brillando de felicidad mientras platicaban con Kurt.

Y ahí estaba Xavier sentado en la misma banca de siempre. Erik se acercó sin temor, y sin pensarlo demasiado; sentándose a su lado. De inmediato los ojos azules del otro se clavaron en él.

-Hola, señor Lensherr- saludo con verdadero entusiasmo, como siempre.

-Yo…- comenzó ahora sí un poco cohibido. –Quería… disculparme por lo que dije… el otro día- Xavier lo observó durante un momento, para finalmente soltar un largo suspiro.

-Usted ya sabe que yo también soy divorciado, ¿no es así?- Lensherr pensó que no era necesario contestar a eso. El profesor sonrió de una forma algo amarga. –Está bien, yo también me disculpo, usted tiene su forma de pensar y yo la mía, yo no tengo derecho a querer cambiarlo- después de aquello observo al frente centrado en seguir los movimientos de los niños que ahora parecían jugar con unos mini humanos. –Debe pensar que soy un iluso por el hecho de seguir pensando cosas como estas después de haber fracasado ya una vez-

Entonces Erik lo entendió, no estaba muy seguro de como lo había hecho, pero lo hizo; Charles había sufrido algo parecido a lo que él vivió, podía verlo en esa imagen que el otro proyectaba de perrito apaleado.

Él sabía lo que dolía un divorcio, no importaba que el matrimonio ya estuviera irremediablemente perdido o que desde hace años que estuvieran esperando el momento, dolía de una forma indescriptible una vez que tenías el papel en las manos a punto de firmarlo.

Charles había pasado por algo como lo que él pasó y aun así seguía teniendo la confianza de decir que el amor era una parte muy importante en la felicidad de cada persona.

Fue por eso que por una vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Erik decidió ser amable con alguien, específicamente con un semi-extraño.

-En realidad sí, lo creo- el ojiazul lo miro avergonzado. –Pero creo que es parte de tu encanto- después le dedico una sonrisa con todos los dientes, que fue correspondida con una sonrisa algo apenada. –Yo debo parecerte alguien muy desagradable y gruñón-

-Tal vez- contestó. –Pero ese es parte de su encantó Señor Lensherr- Y ahora lo citaban.

-Creo que después de esto, “Señor Lensherr” está de más. Dime Erik- Charles rio de forma encantadora.

-Bien, Erik-

Y Erik sintió algo gracioso moviéndose en su estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juego de ajedrez, sueños, mamá, columpios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío.

Erik dio el último bocado y se concentró en sus pequeños terminando de comer.

-Cuando acaben, vayan rápido a ponerse los zapatos, iremos al parque- Wanda y Pietro colocaron los platos en el fregadero y salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lensherr fue al baño a echarse un poco de agua al rostro tratando de quitarse el sopor que lo había estado siguiendo todo el día. Se observó al espejo un momento.

_-No es justo Erik, tus ojos se ven azules cuando la luz te da de frente- Casi podía sentir a Wanda acariciándole el rostro, mientras sonreía diciendo aquello._

Volvió a mojarse la cara, tomo una toalla para secarse y finalmente salió del baño, o al menos lo intento, porque ahí se encontraba Pietro bloqueándole el paso llevando entre sus cortos brazos el viejo tablero de ajedrez de su padre.

-Papá estaba pensando que podrías llevártelo para que juegues con el profesor-

-¿Charles sabe jugar?- preguntó divertido con las ocurrencias del pequeño peliblanco.

-Yo no sé, pero si es un profesor tiene que- explicó seguro de lo que decía. –Y pues si no sabe le enseñas papá, como intentaste enseñarle a mamá- la sonrisilla en el rostro del adulto despareció.

No, Magda nunca logro aprender, se desesperó después de un tiempo y le pidió a su entonces esposo que ya no intentara enseñarle.

-Papá- al ver que su progenitor se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Pietro corrió hacia la habitación de su padre, que en el pasado también era de su madre, y tomo uno de los tantos maletines del mayor, guardando las piezas, cuidando de no olvidarse de ninguna y colocando el tablero; cerró el maletín y corrió hasta pararse frente a la puerta.

-Papá, Wanda, rápido, hay que irnos-

Erik decidió permitir que Pietro llevara el juego de ajedrez, después de todo, llevarlo no quería decir que realmente lo utilizaría. Una vez llegaron al parque, el peliblanco le dio el maletín a su padre y corrió a los juegos.

Lensherr se limitó a tomar el maletín y sentarse junto al profesor.

-¡Hola Erik!- Charles tenía esta forma de saludarlo, como si fuera feliz por el simple hecho de que Erik existiera.

-Hola Charles-

-¿Qué hay en el maletín?- Sí, el ojiazul nunca se andaba con rodeos.

-Cosas de Pietro- mintió, claro que sabía que lo que había dentro era suyo, pero… finalmente desvió su atención al otro notando que nuevamente Xavier tenía un libro entre las manos. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que en esta ocasión se tratara de un libro de literatura infantil.

-El principito Charles, ¿En serio?- Expuso en tono burlón. El ojiazul le sonrió sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Se lo estaba leyendo a Kurt- Erik rio un poco.

-¿Le gustó?- Charles ladeó la cabeza con un toque de decepción.

-Mientras le leía el segundo capítulo me interrumpió preguntándome si ya sabía que la identidad de Batman era Bruce Wayne-

-Supongo que eso es un no- sus carcajadas se vieron pospuestas cuando el llanto de Kurt comenzó a escucharse. Charles de inmediato corrió hacia el niño para saber cuál era el problema.

-Se cayó- explicó Wanda preocupada por su amiguito, mientras el adulto revisaba las rodillas raspadas y sangrantes del niño. Su siguiente movimiento fue alzarlo en brazos para llevarlo a sentarse en la banca que antes compartía con Erik y tomando una mochila que el controlador de metales no había visto antes, sacó una botella de agua limpiando lo mejor que pudo las heridas del pequeño que en ese momento ya solo hipaba.

-Tranquilo Kurt, estarás bien-

-Pero me duele- lloriqueo viéndose tierno como solo un niño puede hacerlo. Fue en ese momento en que Charles soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que asusto hasta el mismo Erik. -¿Qué?- preguntó el infante preocupado. El escandalo provocó que Wanda y Pietro terminaran por acercarse interesados.

-¿Puedes verlo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus pequeños Kurt-

-¿Mis qué?-

-Tus pequeños Kurt, los que se encargan de que no te enfermes y que ahora están trabajando para que dejes de sangrar, ¡mira!- exclamó apuntando a las heridas de la rodilla izquierda. –Ahí viene uno con hule, de seguro es para detener la sangre- Kurt observó sus piernas detenidamente, en silencio.

-¿Hay alguno con yeso?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Con yeso?- Los hermanos se veían muy confundidos por aquel cuestionamiento.

-Claro, ¿para cerrar definitivamente tus raspones?- el niño asintió sonriente dejando a un lado la imagen de él mismo en un mar de lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, hay muchos de ellos, pero ya sabes que les va a costar un tiempo volver a dejar tus rodillas como antes, es un arduo trabajo y ellos son pequeñitos- Kurt asintió alegremente poniéndose de pie ayudado por su tío.

-Mis Kurt, ¿no se enojan si yo juego mientras ellos trabajan?-

-Claro que no, de hecho eso les da más energía- la sonrisa del niño se volvió radiante permitiéndole a Erik ver la falta de sus dientes incisivos superiores. Luego de unos momentos los tres niños ya se encontraban jugando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lensherr pensó en la posible razón del por qué Charles no tendría hijos a pesar de ya haber estado casado, sería un buen padre. Fuera la razón que fuera, Erik se quedaría con la duda, porque una cosa era tener la confianza para decirse por sus nombres y otra muy diferente era preguntarle al otro por su vida personal.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría llamar al hombre a su lado “Amigo”.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Pietro llamó a su profesor. Únicamente salió cuando notó que el otro adulto tomaba su maletín, poniéndose algo nervioso ante esa sonrisa tan brillante.

-Pietro me dijo que trajiste tu juego de ajedrez- Erik planeo negar todo las veces que fueran necesarias incluso hasta quedar afónico.

-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?- Se suponía que él debía haber sido quien hiciera esa pregunta, pero al final el otro era quien había exteriorizado los propios deseos de Erik.

-¿Sabes jugar?-

-Claro-

Definitivamente Lensherr no había esperado perder contra el profesor de sus hijos esa tarde de otoño.

…

Erik llevaba 2 meses conociendo a Charles, cuando la pregunta ya no pudo ser retenida.

-Charles, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo moviendo su torre.

-Sí, claro-

-¿Por qué eres el director de un jardín de niños?- Charles rio para luego mover su alfil.

-Bueno, el sueño original era…- hizo una pequeña pausa mirándolo a los ojos. –Quería abrir una escuela en la que además de enseñar matemáticas, español, ciencias… se le enseñara a los estudiantes a controlar sus mutaciones- Erik asintió con interés.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué paso?-

-Era un sueño demasiado pretencioso- el ojiazul rio y Erik lo acompaño por puro compromiso. Después continuaron con el juego. Cuando Lensherr alzó la vista para asegurarse de la seguridad de sus hijos, la voz del otro llego a sus oídos. -¿Y tú Erik?-

-¿Yo?- no entendía el cuestionamiento.

-¿Tenías algún sueño?- Erik ladeo la cabeza al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, mientras pensaba.

-Cuando era niño- contestó finalmente. –Quería ser Superman- Charles rio.

-¿En serio Erik?, yo te hablo de mi sueño y obtengo esto a cambio- Lensherr le sonrió coquetamente. Cuando el silencio había colocado, nuevamente, su manto sobre ellos, el mayor decidió quitarlo.

-Cuando era niño, quería casarme con mi madre- la carcajada que escucho en respuesta fue épica.

-Oh Erik, eras un pequeño…- Por alguna razón el hombre decidió no terminar la frase. -¿Alguna vez le dijiste a tu madre?- Erik asintió. -¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Que no podía casarse conmigo porque ya estaba casada con papá- nuevamente esa carcajada épica.

-Tu madre parece una mujer muy agradable- La sonrisa de Erik se volvió más y más apagada, pero nunca desapareció.

-Lo-lo era- susurro. Charles lo observo entendiendo lo que Lensherr no había querido decir en voz alta, la mujer había muerto hacia unos ocho años.

-Erik…- Nunca antes alguien lo había mirado como si el propio dolor de Erik fuera suyo.

-Esta es la primera vez- decidió interrumpirlo. –Que hablo de ella mientras me rio- sonrió, una sonrisa especialmente para Xavier.

-Gracias, Erik, ha sido un recuerdo hermoso-

Podía ser que Charles fuera el único hombre que podía despertar en Erik ternura, así como también el único que agradecía por compartir una conversación bastante torpe sobre tu madre; fuera o no cierto, Lensherr estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan relajado y en paz en compañía de otra persona como se sentía estando con el telépata… Ni siquiera con Magda.

Eso lo alegro y deprimió a partes iguales.

…

Erik esperaba ganar esta vez, estaba muy muy enfocado en el juego, luego la risa de su hija que se balanceaba en el columpio lo interrumpió. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, recordando su infancia sobre los columpios, balanceándose no solo sentado, sino también de pie, para luego brincar lo más lejos que podía a veces cayendo sobre la tierra sin importarle ensuciarse o el dolor que ahora como adulto seguro sentiría pero que, como niño, nunca experimento.

-¿En qué piensas, mi amigo?- A Erik aun a veces le parecía curioso la forma que tenía Charles para referirse a las personas diciendo cosas como “Mi amigo”, sin parecer tener grandes implicaciones de vínculos con las personas.

-Pensaba que cuando era niño mi juego favorito de todos estos- comentó englobando la resbaladilla, el sube y baja, el pasamanos y los columpios. –Eran los columpios-

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?- Lensherr se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez porque me hacía sentir como si volara- dijo pensativo, luego una carcajada se le escapo. –Bueno eso hasta que literalmente arranque el columpio y salí volando con ayuda de mi mutación- Charles lo acompaño con sus risas. – ¿Y tú?- Preguntó después de un rato.

-¿Yo?-

-¿Cuál es tu juego favorito?- Charles guardo silencio observando cada uno de los juegos del lugar, Erik sonrió; solo el profesor podría tomarse una pregunta tan tonta con una actitud tan seria.

-Bueno, es que la verdad…- hizo una pequeña pausa como reflexionando lo que diría a continuación. –Yo solo me he subido al sube y baja-

-¿Estás bromeando?- No podían culparlo por su incredulidad.

-No- sonrisa divertida.

-Tío, ¿de verdad no te has subido nunca a un columpio?- Kurt había aparecido de repente sentado entre los adultos, disipándose apenas su humo.

-¿No se ha resbalado por la resbaladilla?- Preguntó Pietro.

-No se ha subido al pasamanos- Wanda lo observaba con sus enormes e inocentes ojos.

-Eh…- completamente acorralado.

-Tiene que subirse al pasamanos- exigió Pietro

Erik escudriño el pasamanos. “Muy pequeño”, pensó

-No, no a la resbaladilla, tío-  “Probablemente se le rompa la espalda”, pensó Erik nuevamente.

-¡A los columpios!- Wanda resalto su sugerencia dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Sí, deberías subirte a un columpio- aportó Lensherr.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, yo… No-

-Vamos profesor-

-Anda Tío-

-No, yo ni siquiera debo poder sentarme, mi… mi…- trató de decir mientras remarcaba sus palabras con sus manos rodeando sus caderas. –No creo que quepa- Erik rio.

-Vamos Charles, lo dices como si no fueras delgado- Lensherr no entendió muy bien porque su compañero lo observo con detenimiento durante unos segundos con algo parecido a la sorpresa reflejándose en su azules ojos.

-Vamos, profesor-

-Yo…- Xavier concentró su atención en los columpios, suspiró y finalmente se puso de pie. –Bien- exclamó poniéndose de pie. Los niños corrieron felices. –Pero yo ni siquiera sé balancearme y…-

-Papi te dará vuelito- explicó Wanda. Su padre alzó las cejas.

-Sí, yo lo hago-

Charles sentado en el columpio representaba una vista bastante graciosa. Una vez que Erik comenzó a utilizar su mutación para provocar el movimiento del objeto, no pudo evitar perderse ante la vista; pues Xavier paso de una ligera expresión de miedo a una de disfrute intenso, reía a más no poder.

Wanda se subió a otro columpio, causando el movimiento de este por su propia cuenta.

-Profesor, profesor- Llamo la pequeña. –Ahora haga esto- la niña dio un salto desde el columpio cayendo de pie con una gracia que solo podría poseer ella.

-No, eso no- contestó el ojiazul sin poder dejar de reír.

-Vamos- exclamó el peliblanco.

-¡Salta, Salta, Salta!- los niños comenzaron un escándalo que ni el mismo Erik pudo detener. Ante la presión social, el telépata finalmente sucumbió.

-Bien, bien- Charles se acomodó bien en el columpio. –Oh Dios- suspiro y finalmente se empujó a si mismo fuera del juego. El resultado fue un ojiazul de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Sí!- Aun así los pequeños monstruillos estaban felices. El único realmente preocupado fue Erik.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí- Charles aún no dejaba de reír.

-Eso estuvo bastante bien Charles, bueno, para ser tu primera vez en un columpio claro- Erik decidió acompañarlo en sus risas una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera bien. –En serio, ¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste como para no subirte más que a un sube y baja?-

-En realidad, la primera vez que me subí a un sube y baja fue el año pasado-

-Tienes que estar…- Más risas. Hasta que los sentidos de Erik se alteraron con la exclamación de Wanda.

-¡Profesor, está sangrando!-

-Oh, cielos- murmuro Xavier observando su rodilla. –Me gustaba este pantalón-

-Seguro que estás bien- volvió a cuestionar Erik sujetando al otro del brazo. Charles asintió brillantemente.

-Fue muy divertido- Lensherr no pudo evitar sonreír también.

…

Charles terminó de limpiar su herida y salió cojeando ligeramente del baño, yendo hasta su habitación-estudio sentándose en su escritorio para preparar el material que utilizaría el siguiente lunes en clases. Era bastante tarde, y probablemente lo mejor es que ya estuviera dormido, pero no podía dormir. Demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

Recordó la sonrisa de Erik, ese hombre tenía una forma de sonreír única, mostrando todos sus dientes. Las ligeras punzadas en su rodilla eran molestas, pero se había divertido mucho… nunca había pasado días tan divertidos como los estaba comenzando a pasar ahora que veía al “Señor Lensherr” todos los sábados.

 _Sí, deberías subirte a un columpio_. Recordó la mirada recreada del padre de los mellizos.

 _Vamos Charles, lo dices como si no fueras delgado_. La sonrisa radiante de Charles se volvió pequeñita.

 _¿Estás bien?_ Esa mirada preocupada.

 

_-Sebastián- Llamó a su esposo que no dejaba de mover los dedos ágilmente por el celular, a pesar de que estaban caminando por el parque. –Mira, unos columpios, ¿Qué tal si me subo a uno?- el hombre junto a él rio sardónicamente._

_-¿Subirte Charles?, No cabes, recuerda que no tienes el mejor cuerpo y aunque cupieras, romperías el triste columpio, déjate de estupideces y ya madura Charles, no tienes 5 años por el amor de Dios- concluyó y continúo caminando con el otro a sus espaldas._

Charles se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar esto justo ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo surgió porque quería poner a Charles tomando alcohol como solo él sabe hacerlo :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío.

-Vamos Profesor- insistió Sean de manera pacífica.

-No- contesto Erik pasándole un frasco de mermelada de fresa a Wanda quien iba en el asiento del carrito de supermercado, la niña a su vez le paso el frasco a un Pietro rodeado de otros productos de la tienda.

-Será divertido- opinó Alex.

-Les permito que vayan a emborracharse durante todo el fin de semana en mi honor, ahora dejen de molestar- explicó con sencillez y sequedad para luego comenzar a empujar el carrito, necesitaba verduras.

-Necesita un descanso, conseguimos que Cassie1 cuide de Wanda y Pietro, Angel se ofreció a comprar el pastel, el dueño del bar dijo que a usted le daría una cerveza gratis y nos dejaría hacer el escándalo que quisiéramos, incluso la profesora Frost acepto ir- de nueva cuenta Sean intentó convencerlo.

Erik a veces se decía que nunca debió ser amable con esos mocosos. Detuvo el carrito súbitamente en el área de congelados volteando a ver a los universitarios junto a él. Trataba de imponerse más observándolos directo a los ojos; desgraciadamente su amenazante postura se vio interrumpida cuando alguien, que al parecer hasta el momento había estado agachado buscando algo en uno de los tantos refrigeradores, giro de forma brusca chocando con la espalda de Lensherr provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio para recuperarlo fácilmente al utilizar el carrito como soporte.

El mutante mayor quería ahorcar, mínimo, a quien fuera su atacante. Fue por eso que le dedicó la más fría de las miradas, mirada que desapareció al encontrarse con la confundida expresión de Charles, la cual cambio rápidamente a una de alegría desbordante.

-¡Erik!-  Esa sonrisilla del otro. Siempre pareciendo tan feliz de verlo.

-Charles- el que no hubiera exteriorizado su felicidad tal como lo había hecho Xavier no quería decir que sus alumnos, metiches y observadores como solo ellos, se hubieran perdido de la satisfacción que estaba mostrando su profesor. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Erik quiso estrellarse contra la pared más próxima al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido la pregunta. Estaban en un supermercado, lo que Charles hacia ahí era bastante obvio. Aun así el más bajito rio como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Vine a comprar verduras- dijo mostrando la bolsa con brócoli y zanahorias.

-¡Profesor!- el saludo entusiasmado de Pietro y Wanda a coro se vio más intenso por el hecho de que el peliblanco comenzó a brincar en el carrito y la castaña inicio el balanceo de sus pies desde su posición sentada.

-¡Hola niños!-

-Estamos de compras con papi- explicó la pequeña.

-Ya veo- contestó Charles y entonces noto a los chicos que no apartaban su vista de él, desde su cómoda posición detrás de Lensherr. –Eh… Hola- decidió saludar. El primero en acercarse fue Sean con todo su misterio y naturaleza de adolescente incomprendido que lo rodeaba, le ofreció su mano a Charles.

-Soy Sean, él es Alex, somos alumnos del profesor Lensherr- el ojiazul tomo de inmediato la mano del universitario frente suyo.

-Soy Charles- Erik pensó que Xavier debería sentirse incomodo ante las intensas miradas que le estaban ofreciendo sus estúpidos estudiantes pero el hombre se veía fresco como una lechuga.

-¿Usted y el profesor Lensherr son amigos?- preguntó Alex. Charles dio una rápida mirada hacia el adulto junto a él y sonrió.

-Sí, lo somos- Esa forma que tenía el profesor de sus hijos de decir las cosas hacia que Erik tuviera la urgencia de sonrojarse, pero él era Erik Lensherr y por todos los cielos, él no se sonrojaba.

-También es nuestro profesor- aporto Pietro desde su olvidado lugar. Alex observó al niño y luego confronto a su compañero, teniendo una misteriosa conversación de miradas.

-Haremos una fiesta- comentó Sean finalmente.

-Él lo llama fiesta, pero en realidad solo iremos a un bar a tomar, jugar billar, comer pastel, tal vez- enumeró Alex semi sonriendo.

-Es para celebrar el cumpleaños del profesor Lensherr- continuo Sean. –Usted tiene que ir- Charles aumento la velocidad de sus parpadeos y después observó a su amigo.

-Erik, no sabía que pronto sería tu cumpleaños- el nombrado solo se encogió de hombros con aquella actitud seca que lo caracterizaba.

-Entonces, ¿irá?- insistió el universitario de cabello largo.

-Bueno…- fuera cual fuera su respuesta en ese momento, no pudieron saberlo pues Lensherr los interrumpió.

-Tienes que ir- expuso. –Si no vas, estaré atrapado entre hormonas y adolescentes borrachos-

-No somos adolescentes, tenemos 20 años- Alex trato de defenderse, pero fue ignorado.

-Por favor… ven- Charles lo observo durante unos segundos, finalmente ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Está bien- Aceptó finalmente. -¿Qué día?-

-Es este jueves, aprovecharemos que el viernes es día libre- dijo Sean al tiempo que sacaba una tarjeta de la bolsa de su pantalón. –Esta es la dirección del bar- estiró su mano ofreciéndole el pedacito de papel blanco, la cual el ojiazul tomó al instante. –Es a partir de las nueve- Charles se concentró en la tarjeta en sus manos y luego miró a cada uno de los presentes, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Contestó rápidamente mientras se disculpaba con los presentes.

-Sí Raven lo tengo… No, ya voy, no seas dramática Raven- rio suavemente. –Espera- se apartó el celular del rostro y se dirigió a las personas junto a él. –Lo siento, tengo que irme, mi hermana- dijo como si esa fuera una explicación suficiente. –Me dio gusto verte Erik- y le sonrió, Erik regresó el gesto sin darse cuenta. –Adiós niños, nos vemos mañana- se despidió dándoles una caricia en la cabeza. –Me dio gusto conocerlos, Sean, Alex- concluyó para luego dar media vuelta al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo el teléfono en la oreja, sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe ya un poco alejado. –Prometo que iré a la fiesta- hablo con tono fuerte y finalmente continuó su camino.

Erik, que hasta el momento había estado viendo el pasillo por el que Charles había desaparecido, sin importarle mucho todos los botes de helado que sus hijos estaban poniendo en el carrito, comenzó a sentir la intensa mirada de sus alumnos.

-¿Qué?- exigió una respuesta.

-Así que Charles, ¿eh?- instigó Alex.

-Espere que le digamos a Angel que lo vimos flirtear con su “amigo”- dijo Sean haciendo comillas con las manos, en la última palabra.

-No, espere que le digamos a la profesora Frost- Erik estaba a punto de lanzarles todo lo de metal que se encontrara cerca de su persona, cuando la intrigada vocecita de Wanda lo interrumpió.

-Papi, ¿Qué es filtrar?- Lensherr observó a su hija, sabía perfectamente que la niña no se refería a hacer pasar un fluido por un filtro para retener alguno de sus componentes, si no a “Flirtear”. Erik no se sentía preparado para explicarles esto a sus niños, porque sí, Pietro también se veía muy interesado en la respuesta, y aunque bien Erik podía irse por la libre, decidió no hacerlo.

-Pues…- tragó en seco. –Flirtear es cuando… cuando le das regalos, abrazos… be-besos a alguien que te gus-que, que te agrada- Ambos pequeños abrieron grandemente los ojos.

-Quiero filtrar con Kurt papi, ¿puedo?-

-¿Qué?, no yo quiero flintear con Kurt- exigió Pietro molesto. Erik quería encontrar una zanja.

-¡Nadie va a flirtear con nadie!- Después de exclamar aquello miro a sus estudiantes de manera amenazante, por lo que, los pobres, terminaron tragándose sus carcajadas. –Yo no estaba flirteando con Charles, él mismo lo dijo, somos amigos- Sean y Alex sonrieron con incredulidad. – ¡Yo no soy…!- se detuvo antes de gritarlo, no quería tener que explicar algo todavía más incómodo; fue por eso que se acercó lo suficiente a los jóvenes adultos. –Yo no soy gay- susurró. Por alguna razón que no llego a entender Sean y Alex rieron.

…

Erik observó su cerveza; llevaba apenas 20 minutos ahí sentado y ya se había tomado cuatro cervezas, esta era la quinta; y aún no se sentía relajado, ¡Con una mierda!

Sean, Alex, Angel, Hank y Darwin se encontraban jugando al billar con sus cervezas a un lado, mientras que Emma se encontraba junto a él observando a los chicos jugar. La verdad ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido; ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para que se considerara socialmente correcto que te fueras de la reunión que se había organizado en tu honor?

En eso estaba Lensherr cuando observó a un grupo de hombres en sus treintas entrar al bar, escandalosos y bastante risueños. Erick bufó, pero entonces detrás de esa bola de testosterona se encontraba el bajito y firme, con uno de esos curiosos chalecos que siempre solía llevar, Charles Xavier.

Se veía un poco perdido, hasta que Sean comenzó a llamarlo con el taco2 en una de sus manos.

-Charles, que bueno que vino- dijo una vez que el hombre se acercó.

-Hola- saludó sin verse realmente incómodo o algo parecido. Erik camino hacia la mesa de billar de inmediato.

-Creí que no vendrías- Hablo colocándose detrás del ojiazul. Charles se giró a verlo de inmediato.

-¿Y perderme la metamorfosis que sufrirás al pasar de los 29 a los 30?, eso jamás mi amigo- Erik rio, perdido en el rostro del profesor de sus hijos, fue entonces que las miradas y risillas de sus estudiantes lo desconcentraron. –Ah, te traje un obsequio- dijo ofreciéndole una caja forrada con papel rojo de tamaño mediano.

-Realmente no tenías que…-

-No digas eso, solo tómalo- Erik sonrió de medio lado y finalmente acepto la cajita.

-¡Ábralo profesor!- Exclamó Darwin y entonces un “Que lo abra” comenzó a escucharse a coro. Dentro del cuadrado Lensherr encontró un sombrero café oscuro. Que se puso de inmediato.

-Se ve bien profesor- aporto Hank.

-Gracias Charles- el hombre solo ensancho su sonrisa.

-Ah, cierto, Charles déjame presentarte- hablo Sean. –Ella es Angel- la morena sonrió.

-Hola-

-Hank- el chico sonrió bajando ligeramente la cabeza con algo de timidez.

-Darwin-

-Un gusto- dijo el hombre de una forma que mostraba su personalidad extrovertida.

-Y la profesora Emma Frost- la mujer sonrió levantando su copa de whisky de manera elegante.

-Me alegra conocerte al fin, Charles- sonrió. Por primera vez a Erik le pareció ver al ojiazul un tanto incómodo.

…

Charles observó a Erik darle un trago a su cerveza, le dio un trago a la propia. Sintió una ligera molestia en la cabeza, una pequeña punzada seguido de un imperceptible mareo; no podía culpar a la cerveza de eso, pues la botella en su mano era la primera que tomaba.

¿Alguien estaba tratando de entrar en su mente?

Trato de observar discretamente a su alrededor, encontrándose con una sonrisa superior y divertida de Emma Frost.

_Le pido que no haga eso, por favor._

Después de aquel pedido y de dejar de sentir la presión en su mente, suspiró decidiendo finalmente despejarse quitándole importancia al asunto, no estaba para ponerse paranoico ahora, y la señorita Frost era amiga de Erik; fue por eso que se olvidó de lo anterior y se giró para descubrir que hacían los más jóvenes. Los encontró concentrados en la mesa de billar, riendo y hablando de cosas que no podía escuchar; una nueva canción estaba comenzando.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- exclamó Angel comenzando a moverse al compás de la música, siendo acompañada por Darwin. Xavier sonrió.

-Te lo dije, hormonales y borrachos- dijo Erik al tiempo que le daba un nuevo trago a su bebida. Charles lo miró riendo por su comentario, su risa aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que Lensherr seguía con el sombrero puesto. La verdad se le veía muy bien.

-No le hagas caso, la verdad es que a él le gustaría estar ahí bailando con Angel, pero se ha hecho esta reputación de macho frígido que tiene que mantener y que no lo deja ser- hablo la mujer con una distinción que Charles estaba aprendiendo era propia de ella.

-Emma- advirtió Erik.

-¿Lo ves?, se molesta porque sabe que es verdad-

-Siempre creyendo que lo sabes todo de todos-

-No lo creo, lo sé- y una pequeña pelea comenzó entre aquellos profesores de universidad. Xavier se aclaró la garganta poniéndose de pie.

-Iré al baño- susurro sin estar muy seguro de haber sido escuchado.

Una vez en el baño y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más, se recargo en la pared más próxima desganado.

Charles se recriminó a si mismo su comportamiento. Él era Amigo de Erik, nada más. No tenía por qué sentirse fuera de lugar cuando Erik le daba su atención a alguien que no fuera Charles, cuando parecía verse tan cómodo. Emma era una mujer hermosa y muy elegante… y sensual.

Bajo la cabeza alicaído. Para al instante alzar de nueva cuenta el rostro molestándose con sus pensamientos. No podía ser que se hubiera estado haciendo ilusiones ¿verdad?, a penas y conocía a Erik. Además Lensherr era un hombre divorciado, heterosexual, con dos hijos... heterosexual. No podía ser que a él…

Mierda Charles, ¡contrólate!, Entre tú y Erik no hay nada más que amistad y tú no buscas otra cosa. Se dijo a si mismo unas cuantas veces para finalmente salir del baño sonriente.

No esperaba encontrarse con aquel hombre en su camino a su silla.

-¿Charles?- Preguntó con gesto incrédulo.

-¡Logan!- Exclamó sonriente. –No esperaba verte aquí, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Soy el dueño de este bar, ¿no lo sabías?- Charles rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Cielos, creo que han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi, creo fue cuando…3\- y entonces calló abruptamente. Logan sonrió de lado, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Te ves bien Charles-

…

Emma sonrió al sentir la incomodidad de Charles, era adorable la forma en que trataba de controlar sus celos.

-Me preocupa cuando sonríes así… bueno en realidad me preocupa siempre que sonríes- hablo Erik regresándola a la realidad. Lo observó pedir otra cerveza.

Ese tonto de Erik, sin darse cuenta de lo importante que se estaba volviendo para Charles. Casi hasta le causaba lastima. Algo tenía que poder hacer ella, ¿Pero qué?

Y entonces lo notó. El ojiazul se encontraba hablando con el dueño del bar, Logan. Se veía feliz y relajado y la verdad era que Logan también se veía bastante tranquilo.

Emma se dio cuenta de que el mundo era perfecto, todo parecía tan fríamente calculado.

-Pero mira eso, tu novio está coqueteando con el dueño del bar-

-Emma, Charles no es mi novio- Exclamó de forma severa. Frost le dedicó una intensa mirada y sonrió.

-Eres encantador Erik, nunca mencioné a Charles- Lensherr frunció el ceño molesto. -Pero en serio, deberías ver lo que está pasando detrás de ti- Emma entendió que su compañero de trabajo no esperaba ver a Charles sonriendo y hablando animadamente con Logan. Incluso cuando aquellos dejaron de hablar y el ojiazul se acercó a los universitarios, Erik aún se veía… ¿Cuál sería la palabra que podría usar?... Iracundo… rabioso… Celoso.

Emma auguraba mucha diversión para sí.

…

-¿Y quién va ganando?- preguntó Charles sonriéndoles.

-Alex- contestó Hank con un ligero tartamudeo.

-Él siempre gana- explico Sean tranquilamente. Alex sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Puedo unirme?- curioseo el profesor de jardín de niños.

-¿Sabe jugar?- hablo Hank de nueva cuenta.

-Algo- Dijo Charles. Luego de un corto tiempo jugando y de que Charles mostrara los dotes que poseía para el billar, decidió que ya que nadie más estaba hablando, sería un buen momento para preguntar. –Hay algo que he querido preguntarles- Los cinco chicos lo volvieron el centro de atención. -¿Por qué unos estudiantes le organizarían una fiesta a uno de sus profesores?- Los universitarios sonrieron para luego mirarse los unos a los otros de forma cómplice.

-Pues…- comenzó Darwin dando un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros, para saber si alguien más quería hablar, al ver que todos le daban luz verde, continúo. –Para empezar, a pesar de que la universidad en la que estamos es mixta, solo hay tres profesores mutantes-

-Erik, la profesora Frost y…- quiso saber Xavier con autentico interés.

-Hank- exclamó Alex golpeando de forma brusca el hombro del chico de lentes.

-¿En serio?, ¿Eres profesor?- el chico asintió sonriendo de forma apenada.

-Eso es asombroso Hank- elogió el ojiazul.

-No estamos diciendo que gracias a eso, creamos algún grupo exclusivo para mutantes o que solo porque es mutante igual que todos nosotros decidimos organizar esta fiesta- explicó Angel. –Es solo que… el profesor Lensherr nos ha ayudado… a todos- Charles no quiso preguntar más nada después de eso, simplemente se concentró en la sonrisas felices y ojos brillantes de todos frente a él.

Realmente una parte de él no quería hacerlo; pero estaba esta otra parte suya, rebelde e ilógica, que le pidió que buscara en la mente de estos chicos.

_Charles no quiso darse cuenta en realidad del momento en que comenzó a ver la gratitud que Sean sentía cuando Erik lo había defendido ante el rector de la universidad después de que el chico había roto todas las ventanas de la biblioteca al ver una cucaracha en su pie._

_-Si lo castigan por esto, sería como si castigaran a un no-mutante por respirar-_

_Alex siempre temido por su mutación, (incluso él se temía a sí mismo), comenzó a notar que los profesores le tenían tanto pavor, que no se atrevían ni a hacerle frente, era por eso que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana; salir en mitad de clases, no ir a clases, faltarle al respeto al profesor, no entregar tareas, hasta no presentar un examen; sin tener consecuencias. Hasta que el profesor Lensherr llego con su cruda personalidad._

_-¿Crees que me importa si tu mutación en lanzar rayitos rojos por el pecho? O vienes a clases, estudias y presentas tareas y exámenes o repruebas y como para tu felicidad, soy el único que da esta clase, nos veremos el siguiente semestre- Alex no lo sabía, pero en ese momento lo entendió. Era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar._

_Angel pagaba sus estudios trabajando por las noches en un club de bailarinas exóticas, cuando finalmente el rumor se corrió, no había momento en el día en que no fuera molestada, el que fuera mutante le sumaba más problemas. Cuando planeaba renunciar a la universidad, fue a hablar con su tutor (Erik), comentándole que le gustaría que la ayudara a arreglar sus papeles para salir de la escuela._

_-Escucha, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero estabas demostrando mucho más valor del que muchos de tus compañeros mostraran en toda su vida, no lo arruines-_

_Darwin, era mayor para estar en la universidad. Después de dos meses, sus calificaciones eran un asco y habían amenazado con despedirlo del trabajo, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien y tenía que pensar en las prioridades. No estaba muy seguro de que le había llevado a contarle su vida al profesor Lensherr, pero nunca olvidaría la respuesta._

_-Tal vez y la edad si es un problema- concluyó el propio Darwin._

_-Te estas rindiendo muy rápido, ¿Realmente creíste que sería fácil?... el problema no es que seas mayor que el resto de tus compañeros, el problema es tu actitud, porque tuviste los suficientes pantalones para comenzar esto pero no para terminarlo. Eso te hace patético- las palabras fueron duras y crueles, pero sirvieron para hacerlo reaccionar._

_Hank, el genio siempre humillado y pisoteado; siendo tan joven como era, los demás profesores (y también los estudiantes), pasaban de él como si no estuviera ahí, sin tomar en cuenta sus opiniones._

_-Esta idea me parece muy buena- dijo Erik un día hojeando unos archivos de Hank. –No entiendo porque nunca hablas en las juntas si lo hicieras, yo apoyaría esto, no las babosadas de los profesores veteranos.- Y tal como lo había dicho, Lensherr cumplió._

-¿Puedo unirme?- La voz de Erik a sus espaldas lo desconcentró.

-Claro profesor- La gratitud en la mirada de todos esos universitarios mutantes, no era algo que Charles podría borrar de su memoria aunque quisiera, que no quería, claro.

Sin querer notarlo realmente, se encontró sonriendo como idiota por el resto de la noche.

…

Erik observó a Charles preparándose para realizar su movimiento. Recordó la sonrisa que le dedicó al dueño del bar, la misma que le dedicaba a él. No quería aceptarlo y no lo haría nunca, pero eso lo molestaba; pues aquello lo convertía en alguien del montón.

La risa de Darwin lo distrajo. Al dedicarle su atención, queriendo conocer el origen de su diversión.

-Está frunciendo el ceño mientras observa a Charles- Le susurró el moreno. –No sé si está molesto o está muy concentrado pensando en la encantadora personalidad de Charles, y en base a lo que Alex y Sean me dijeron, escojo la segunda opción- Erik bufó irritado luchando contra el deseo de lanzarle una silla, mínimo una bola de billar.

-Somos amigos- Y como él era Erik Lensherr decidió que esa era una respuesta más que suficiente.

Entonces puso su atención a su alrededor nuevamente encontrando que Alex, con un tubo en mano destinado a estar lleno de cerveza4, ya estaba lo suficientemente tomado como para comenzar a querer realizar estúpidas competencias de borrachos.

-¡Vamos Sean!- Le insistía al que siempre caía en sus juegos.

-No, esta vez no. La última vez terminé quedándome dormido y ustedes me dejaron como una versión bizarra del gato de Alicia- Las risas a coro no se hicieron de esperar. Summers sabía que, del resto de sus amigos, ninguno aceptaría, fue por eso que se acercó a Charles.

-¿Y usted qué dice?, ¿Una carrera para ver quién se termina esta cosa primero?- Alzó el tubo transparente en sus manos haciendo énfasis en lo expresado. Charles abrió la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente, pero antes de que cualquier palabra fuera dicha, cerró nuevamente su boca, mientras mordía imperceptiblemente sus labios, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Maldito mocoso borracho y hormonal, pensó Erik sintiendo vergüenza ajena. Estaba a punto de repartir unos cuantos golpes y decirle a Charles que no tenía por qué estar escuchando siquiera al imbécil este, cuando finalmente Xavier sonrió con diversión.

-De acuerdo- Exclamó al fin. –Competiré contra ti- Alex sonrió complacido mientras un sonido de júbilo se formaba en su pecho. –Pero- continúo Charles. –Hagamos una apuesta. El que pierda tendrá que…- Xavier dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor hasta que sonrió. –Usar falda por lo que resta de la fiesta- Alex soltó una risa de medio borracho.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar una falda para que te la pongas cuando pierdas?, ¿le vamos a quitar a Angel su falda?- El rubio no fue capaz de ver el ceño fruncido de la morena en son de réplica pues en ese momento una falda con lentejuela negra fue lanzada a su rostro por el dueño del bar.5

-¿Y esto?- Quiso saber Sean mientras Alex estiraba la falda frente a él.

-Te sorprendería el tipo de cosas que la gente olvida- Medio explicó Logan de brazos cruzados y con una presumida sonrisa de lado.

Alex miraba la falda y luego a Charles durante algunos minutos.

-¿Aceptas?- Cuestiono el castaño con una radiante sonrisa comparable con aquella que ponían las personas que vendían cosas de puerta en puerta.

-Acepto- Exclamó Summers decidido.

Lensherr sinceramente no espero aquel resultado. Si hubiera separado sus ojos por un momento de Charles, habría notado la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes y es que mientras el rubio se tomó muchos descansos, dejando caer otro tanto, Charles hizo que el contenido desapareciera  todo de golpe.

Una vez que todo el alcohol estaba dentro del cuerpo del ojiazul, este gritó de forma un tanto salvaje, para luego reírse del universitario perdedor, mientras los demás aplaudían burlándose de Alex.

-Es mejor que vayas poniéndote la falda- se burló Hank haciendo a un lado toda su falta de confianza. Erik no podía borrar su sorprendida y aun incrédula sonrisa.

Cuando Charles se sentó junto a él, prácticamente vomitó las palabras increíblemente divertido.

-Así que, Charles…- Se aclaró la garganta. –No estarás ocultando tu pasado como alcohólico, ¿o sí?- Xavier colocó un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja riendo bajito. 

-En mis años de universidad trabajé en un bar, y una de mis obligaciones era… digamos que… competir con los clientes para crear ambiente- Erik alzó una ceja.

-Y era un bar con bastante ambiente, supongo-

-Claro, pero solo porque estaba yo- dijo de forma presumida para carcajearse en compañía del padre de sus estudiantes.

…

Logan se distrajo observando al chico con falda, se veía bastante ridículo, las piernas velludas no lo estaban ayudando y nunca había visto al sujeto de lentes reír tanto. Finalmente logro apartar la vista de ellos acercándose a la amante del blanco de manera muy silenciosa.

-¿Quién es él?- La voz de Logan desconcentró a Emma de sus muy divertidos pensamientos.

-¿Quién?- El canadiense gruñó ligeramente.

-El del sombrero- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Te preocupa tu amigo?- Hizo la pregunta de manera juguetona, aunque sabía que Logan no le seguiría la corriente, soltó una discreta carcajada y tomo una actitud más seria. –Erik Lensherr, mutante, compañero de trabajo. Y tranquilo, no le hará nada a Charles, créeme… al menos nada que Charles no apruebe- Logan le dedicó una mirada de rabia salvaje. –Erik no es ese hombre 6\- el sujeto frente a ella pareció confundido ante aquel comentario, pero tal como Emma confiaba que lo hiciera, Logan terminó entendiendo.

-Te metiste en la mente de Charles- no le estaban preguntando. Frost le dio el trago final a su bebida.

-Un poco, quería saber qué tipo de persona era el hombre que flirteo con Erik en el supermercado- Su actitud de toda sonrisas desapareció por completo. –Tú te preocupas por tus amigos, y yo por lo míos- El hombre estaba rígido, de brazos cruzados y con mirada severa. –Bueno, tampoco es como que esos dos sean vulnerables o algo así. Erik puede lanzar todo lo de metal que encuentre en su camino y Charles… es un telépata poderoso, inmediatamente me noto en su mente y se desconectó-

-Según sé, ellos solo son amigos- Emma inclinó su cabeza de una forma que al otro le pareció que se estaba burlando de él.

-Claro Logan, tú sigue pensando así- Luego no pudo evitar perderse en la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de charles, o en esa manía de tocar al mayor más de la cuenta, también notó esa chispa que había despertado en el otro, su gesto menos gruñón, permitiendo que invadieran su espacio personal cuando, bien había notado por todas las veces que había venido antes, su personalidad era más de estar en el rincón más oscuro y solitario que encontrara en el local, viendo sin ver a las personas a su alrededor.

Logan sinceramente esperaba, por el bien de ese tal Erik, que Charles estuviera bien.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Cassie. Es parte de los jóvenes vengadores. Hija del segundo hombre hormiga.  
> 2 Según Wikipedia, es el palo largo que se usa en el billar. No sé nada de billar.  
> 3 Luego les digo cuando.  
> 4 Quise describir la porquería esa que sale en la película, pero soy un asco.  
> 5 Sí, Charles llamo a Logan telepáticamente.   
> 6Está hablando de Shaw. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejando esto por aquí.
> 
> X-men no es mío, tampoco Shrek.

Erik observó a su izquierda, ahí estaba Charles concentrado en la vista que proporcionaba la ventana del vehículo.

-¿Compartimos taxi?- Había preguntado Xavier una vez que se decidió de forma unánime que la fiesta había terminado. Hacía poco que habían descubierto que vivían bastante cerca, así que…

-Seguro- Había contestado él al tiempo que lograban detener un auto.

Y ahora ahí estaban, de camino a casa. La verdad la fiesta-reunión-borrachera no había sido tan mala, hasta podría decirse que se había divertido. Alex con falda había sido épico, la cara de rabia del chico ayudaba a volverlo más épico; la actitud fiestera de Angel, las risas de Darwin, esa actitud ligeramente desinhibida que nunca había visto en Hank, la eterna actitud relajada de Sean…

Aunque había pequeños detallitos, como Emma y sus insinuaciones y el dueño del bar, no entendía porque le había caído en los hue… de la patada, le había caído de la patada.

Nunca le había desagradado el sujeto, era bastante rudo y sabía mantener lejos a los borrachos idiotas y pleitistas. Recordaba una de las primeras veces que había ido al bar y unos tipejos estaban haciendo más escándalo de la cuenta. El dueño, con toda esa actitud suya de macho alfa superdotado, había caminado hasta el pequeño grupo y les había pedido que bajaran el tono, de la forma más seca e imperativa que Erik nunca había visto en el dueño de algún negocio; sorpresivamente uno de los sujetos, probablemente el más borracho, le lanzó la botella de cerveza justo en la frente provocando el brotar de la sangre. Los idiotas rieron.

-Estoy pagando por un servicio, puedo hacer lo que quiera, imbécil- dijo con su estúpido tono de borracho. El dueño, sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar la sangre, movió suavemente su cabeza a los lados, estirando el cuello, al tiempo que suavemente tanto la herida como el moretón que había comenzado a formarse, desaparecían.

Como si la cosa no fuera suficientemente sorprendente ya, lentamente unas especies de navajas le salieron de entre la piel de los nudillos. Las risas habían sido suprimidas desde la desaparición del daño en la frente, no dudaba que eso último había ayudado a quitarles la borrachera.

-Largo- Y eso había sido todo.

Ahora Lensherr no se explicaba porque esta noche el hombre le había parecido tan desagradable, tampoco es que fueran amigos… no estaba seguro ni de que fueran conocidos, pero de ahí a casi odiarlo como ahora…

La insistente mirada de su compañero causo un acto reflejo en él provocando que girara la cabeza.

-Estabas muy concentrado- Explicó sonriente. –Te pregunté que quién estaba cuidando de Wanda y Pietro, pero me ignoraste-

_¡Erik!, ¡Me estás ignorando!_

El reclamo de su ex mujer hizo eco en su mente, se concentró en la expresión del ojiazul pensando que encontraría una furia incontenible como la de Magda en sus últimos días de matrimonio viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero a cambio se topó a un castaño completamente relajado.

-Estaba… pensando-

-Sí Erik, lo noté- Se preguntó si Charles habría entrado en su mente, descubrió que no le importaba. –Cuando dije que se notaba, no quise decir que leí tu mente- Lensherr movió su mano restándole importancia a aquello y poniendo su atención en la ventana.

-¿Qué me habías preguntado?- Casi había olvidado el origen de la conversación.

-¿Qué quién…?-

-Ah, sí- Lo interrumpió, recordando. –Los deje con la hija de los vecinos, algunas veces me ayuda. Yo le pago, por supuesto-

-Ya veo- Aunque no lo estaba observando podía apostar a que conocía el gesto en el rostro de Charles, una sonrisa.

Creyó que el resto del camino sería en silencio, pero de nuevo, Xavier comenzó a hablar.

-¿Desde hace mucho que conoces a la señorita Frost?- No entendía muy bien a que venía la pregunta, pero contesto de todas formas.

-Unos cinco años, ¿Por qué?-

-Simple curiosidad- Dijo llanamente. Y Erik consideró que ya que Charles había comenzado con esta variedad de preguntas, él podría cuestionar sin que fuera raro, porque no lo era, solo era… curiosidad, no había motivos ocultos, ni nada.

-¿Cómo es que conoces al dueño del bar?-

-El dueño del… ¿Logan?-

-¿Así se llama?- Charles sonrió.

-Vivía cerca de mi casa cuando éramos niños- Explicó pero la conversación no termino allí. –No lo veía desde hace unos… seis años- Erik sopeso la idea de si estaría o no permitido el cuestionar el porqué de tanto tiempo sin verse.

-No le agradaba mi esposo- Lensherr asintió hasta que parpadeo notando la palabra “Esposo”.

-¿Esposo?- Charles ladeó la cabeza sin entender muy bien la pregunta, tal vez pensando: “Sí, ya sabías que había estado casado”, pero Erik no sabía, él no era el telépata, y entonces el ojiazul comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Oh, sí…- Erik observó la transformación del apacible hombre que salió de un bar con un par de copas encima a un manojo de nervios que se retorcía discretamente las manos.

-Te…- Empezó. -¿Te molesta?-

-No- Contestó de inmediato. Después de todo Erik tenía sus propias “experiencias”, ocurridas antes de encontrarse con Magda.

Un noviazgo era un noviazgo, un matrimonio era un matrimonio… y un divorcio era un divorcio.

Y finalmente el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de los Lensherr.

-¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó el mayor.

-No Erik, eres el cumpleañero, yo pagaré-

-Claro que no, yo…-

-Sí, claro que sí- Erik miró detenidamente a su compañero suspirando con aceptación finalmente.

Cuando ya estaba afuera del auto, y con la puerta aún abierta, Charles lo llamo.

-Gracias por invitarme Erik, fue muy divertido- Lensherr correspondió con una sonrisa de lado a la que le mostraban.

Bien, Erik no estaba muy sobrio que digamos, aunque tampoco había tomado tanto, aun así, esa noche decidió que ese lado suyo más salvaje e impulsivo tomaría las decisiones y corrió a detener al taxista pagándole.

-Erik, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el ojiazul ya de pie fuera del taxi, pero aun apoyándose en este.

Lensherr corrió hasta colocarse a espaldas del menor y comenzó a empujarlo.

-Ven conmigo-

-Pero, ¿A dónde vamos?- A pesar de verse confundido porque en definitiva no debía tener idea de que le pasaba a su amigo, de todas maneras camino dejándose llevar por la guía de Erik; hasta quedar posicionado frente a un gran árbol que estaba junto a la casa Lensherr.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana aproximadamente. Las calles eran apenas iluminadas por las lámparas y algunas casas de frentes alumbrados, no se escuchaban ruidos más que el ocasional ladrido de un perro seguido por otro en la lejanía, el lugar estaba bastante solitario y en todo el rato que llevaban, además del taxi que los había traído, no había pasado ni un solo auto.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Charles comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso, tranquilizándose solo por la presencia de su compañero.

-Sube- Exclamó de forma imperativa.

-¿Qué?- Esto se volvía cada vez más raro.

-Que subas al árbol-

-¿Para qué?- Estaba muy confundido, y aunque se moría por leerle la mente al otro y entender qué demonios estaba planeando, esta otra parte suya deseosa de aventura le suplicaba que se dejara llevar.

-Para llegar al techo- Lensherr había usado este tono de “No me hagas decirlo porque es bastante obvio” que había hecho sentir a Charles un poco tonto sin razón.

Escalar un árbol para llegar al techo de la casa Lensherr para hacer algo que solo tenía sentido en la cabeza del treintañero. Charles encogió los hombros y comenzó a escalar el árbol.

-La última vez que hice algo como esto tenía 10 años y terminé con un brazo roto- Explicó entre pujidos. Erik rio empezando su subida.

Cuando finalmente llego al techo, un pequeño temor por su vida se instaló en su pecho, lo cual lo obligó a gatear un pequeño tramo. Las carcajadas de un Erik de pie a su lado no se hicieron de esperar.

-Te ves muy bien desde aquí Charles- La diversión en su voz se podía notar con facilidad.

–Muy gracioso- Aunque intentó parecer molesto fracasó patéticamente.

-No te preocupes, no se supone que te pares- Decía mientras se acostaba a su lado. Xavier decidió que era hora de imitarlo, y fue entonces que la bonita vista del cielo nocturno despejó su mente de todo pensamiento.

-Es… no sabía que las estrellas podían verse así en la ciudad- Lentamente ladeó su cabeza para observar al otro con una de esas escasas sonrisas en las que enseñaba todos sus dientes y que a Charles tano le gustaban.

No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí (Xavier no era capaz de tantear el espacio tiempo en esos momentos), cuando Erik habló.

-¿Sabes algo de constelaciones?-

-No- contestó de inmediato.

-¿Ves esas tres estrellas en fila vertical?-

-Sí-

-Son los tres reyes magos-

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Pero me lo acabo de inventar- Y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Erik!- Exclamó divertido luchando por lucir traicionado.

Y finalmente el amanecer llego con sus distintas tonalidades de amarillo y naranja, ocultando las lejanas estrellas y mostrando al sol como el esplendoroso protagonista.

-Es oficial- Dijo Erik. Charles lo observó  sin entender. –Ahora si es mi cumpleaños-

-Oh Erik- Ambos se sentaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Y el mayor recibió un amistoso abrazo de felicitaciones.

Y estando ahí, sintiendo el amable toque de Charles, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el rostro por el ligero movimiento que provocaba el viento en el suave cabello del otro, aspirando su aroma, una delicada mezcla entre loción y el toque personal del ojiazul que ya no podría relacionar con nadie más, Erik pensó que el hombre que había dejado ir a Charles, era un completo imbécil.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, no se alejaron el uno del otro del todo, con rostros sonrientes e increíblemente cerca. Fue Xavier el que dio el paso para crear de nuevo el respeto por el espacio personal.

-Eh- Un silencio que Lensherr no terminaba de entender se instaló entre ellos, pero no duró mucho. – ¡Mira!, un deportista- Erik encontró un hombre en bicicleta yendo por la acera de enfrente. –Sí que es dedicado, salir al amanecer a pasear en bicicleta no lo hace cualquiera- hablaba el ojiazul.

-Nada que ver contigo Charles, que estas despierto por irte a una borrachera- La mirada que recibió de ojos entrecerrados en un rostro divertido, le provocó una risa ligera.

-¿Tú lo harías Erik?- Observó a quien lo cuestionaba y después al loco madrugador.

-¡Claro que no!, después de que eres padre te das cuenta de que debes aprovechar cada momento libre que tengas para dormir- Charles rio con ganas. -No deberías reírte, ya algún día sabrás de lo que hablo- La risa del otro dejo de escucharse divertida, terminando con una sonrisa que él no podía descifrar, pero seguro que no era una sonrisa con sentimientos positivos.

¿Había dicho algo malo?, cierto que Charles era gay, pero aún podía tener hijos, adoptar o algo así, o es que ¿no quería hijos?

-¿Y tú te subirías a una bicicleta a las seis de la mañana?- Erik no era precisamente bueno con eso de las emociones de otros, ni siquiera era bueno con las propias.

Charles recuperó su alegría.

-No, yo ni siquiera sé andar en bicicleta- Lensherr se mantuvo callado un rato.

-¡Estás bromeando!-  

-Eh… No- debía ser ilegal verse tan feliz mientras se decía que no se sabía hacer algo tan básico como andar en bicicleta.

-Charles, comienzo a preocuparme, primero lo de los juegos y ahora esto, ¿Qué demonios hiciste en tu infancia?-

-Pues…- el ojiazul solo se encogió de hombros. –A mi madre no le agradaba que jugara fuera- después agregó. -Tal vez tú podrías enseñarme, como lo del columpio- Dijo con un tono de broma.

-Podría, aunque  lo del columpio no salió  muy bien- después de un pequeño tiempo muerto Charles agregó.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo voy a bajarme de aquí?- Erik nunca había reído tanto en un mismo día. Empezaba a pensar que estaba más borracho de lo que creyó.

…

Tal vez debió haberlo visto venir cuando Erik le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole que Kurt llevara su pequeño triciclo. Pero no había pasado, y ahora ahí estaba su amigo con una bicicleta grande y roja.

-Sube- le habían ordenado. El que los tres pequeños estuvieran dando vueltas en sus triciclos alrededor de Lensherr, no le restaba seriedad a su pose de brazos cruzados.

-¿Eh?- Charles sentía que ya le habían ordenado algo parecido recientemente.

-Voy a enseñarte a andar en bicicleta- Xavier recordaba perfectamente haberle pedido aquello al mayor, pero había estado bromeando, tenía 28 años, no podía tratar de aprender a estas alturas de su vida.

-Erik, no creo que…- un momento. – ¿Cómo es que la bicicleta está de pie si no tiene puesto el piecito?- Hasta ahora no había notado aquel hecho.

-Yo la mantengo así, está hecha de metal después de todo- explicó con llaneza. –Ahora sube-

-No, Erik, la otra noche estaba bromeando y… no-no tengo coordinación ni para bailar como voy a coordinarme en una bicicleta- Los pequeños se habían alejado finalmente un poco gritando cosas sobre huir del dinosaurio come aventureros.

-Charles, nadie coordina bien la primera vez que sube en una bicicleta. Si temes caerte, no te preocupes, en cuanto vea que pierdes el equilibrio sostendré la bicicleta como lo hago ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrarte muy bien de ella- el ojiazul lo observó en silencio.

-Me veré ridículo- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Créeme, tú no te verías ridículo ni con orejas de conejo, probablemente ni aunque te pusieras la falda que Alex se puso el otro día- Charles rio en compañía de Erik.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el incómodo asiento de la bicicleta y con los pies bien puestos en el suelo

-Lo que tienes que hacer es darte un poco de vuelo con uno de los pies y después comenzar a pedalear, tienes que hacerlo rápido porque si no perderás el equilibrio y te iras de lado, ¿entiendes?- Charles lo observó con insistencia.

-¿Qué?- a Erik comenzó a parecerle extraña la forma en que el otro lo veía. El ojiazul solo sonrió negando con la cabeza. -¿Qué?- preguntó divertido.

-Eres tan serio para todo Erik- Exclamó y procedió a realizar lo que le habían explicado.

“Darme vuelo” Se repetía en su mente.

-Charles mejor comienzas a pedalear antes de que el parque se acabe- bromeó por el tiempo que se estaba tomando con eso de darse vuelo.

Se sentía tan avergonzado haciendo aquello. Sintió una sensación extraña en su estómago, (emoción) y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, podía sentir los latidos en su cabeza, una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por su frente y finalmente alzó el pie que servía de soporte para no caer y comenzó a pedalear.

-¡Bien, Charles!- Le gritó Erik desde algo más atrás.

Sentía que no podía controlar bien el manubrio y por alguna razón su cerebro decidió que lo mejor era ir con la espalda doblada. Wanda se colocó a su lado riendo, a ella le siguieron Kurt y Pietro.

Lentamente fue perdiendo el miedo y comenzando a enderezarse. No noto cuando había empezado a reír como un niño.

Y entonces una pequeña rampa apareció. Los niños la enfrentaron victoriosos con grititos de júbilo, pero él perdió el control soltando el manubrio, aunque, como prometió, Erik mantuvo la bicicleta en equilibrio, Charles aun así cayó sobre su lado derecho.

-Que tonto- exclamó Pietro acompañado por las risas de su hermana y su amigo. Charles estaba levantándose cuando Erik llego corriendo.

-Pietro, Charles no es tonto, cualquiera puede caerse. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces te has caído tú?- El niño respondió con un mohín al pequeño regaño. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó recorriéndolo por completo con la mirada buscando anomalías. Charles asintió sonriendo.

-No debí haber soltado el manubrio- explicó entre risas. Erik sonrió.

-No, no debiste-

-¿Podría subirme otra vez?, he aprendido una regla importante, no soltar el manubrio, ahora quiero ponerlo en práctica- Erik rio en respuesta.

…

Charles tomó una enorme bocanada de aire logrando finalmente normalizar su respiración. Tenía tanto calor y sed, mucha sed.

Después de pasear por alrededor de dos horas, caer tres veces y compartir bicicleta con Erik (había sido bastante divertido pasear en la parrilla mientras el mayor pedaleaba), se había sentado exhausto junto a Lensherr en una banca del parque mientras Wanda, Pietro y Kurt seguían paseando en sus triciclos cerca del campo visual de Charles. Hacia unos cinco minutos Erik se había ido a comprar agua.

De repente Pietro se acercó estacionando su triciclo frente al adulto. El pequeño peliblanco lo observo en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Pietro?- cuestiono con tono amable.  

-Perdón por haberle dicho tonto, ¿Me perdona?- Hablo el niño viéndolo directo a los ojos. Charles sonrió.

-Está bien Pietro, te perdono- El mini Lensherr comenzó a lucir muy feliz, luego cambio a una apariencia dudosa.

-¿Por qué no sabía andar en el triciclo grande?, yo pensé que todos los adultos sabían- Y entonces Kurt apareció en una pequeña nube de humo con su triciclo azul incluido, mientras Wanda terminaba de posicionarse junto a su hermano.

-Sí tío, yo también quiero saber por qué, mami sabe, papi sabe…-

-Papi también sabe- contribuyo Wanda. – Y mami también, ¿Por qué usted no?-

-¿Hay más adultos que no saben?- Hablo el peliblanco de nueva cuenta. Charles parpadeo unas cuantas veces, desvió su mirada a la lejanía un momento y finalmente observó a cada uno de los presentes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, dudo que sea el único adulto que no sabía andar en bicicleta, algunos nunca aprenden porque no tienen tiempo, o tal vez no les interesa, o no tienen para comprar una bicicleta- Cuando Pietro estaba a punto de decir algo, Xavier decidió continuar. –Pero yo no aprendí porque a mi madre no les gustaba que jugara fuera, ni siquiera tenía una bicicleta- Charles se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos, los niños se mantenían observándolo, esperando que el mayor continuara hablando.

Ninguno de los cuatro notó a Erik deteniéndose muy cerca del lugar, Lensherr no entendía porque todos estaban tan callados, hasta que comenzó a escuchar lo que Charles decía.

-Recuerdo que una navidad le pedí a mi madre que me regalara una bicicleta-

-¿Se la regalaron?- preguntó Wanda interesada. Una mirada ojiazul se posó en ella.

-No, esa navidad recibí un libro de economía- explicó riendo.

-¿Qué es economía?- Kurt fue el destinado a exteriorizar la duda de los tres.

-Es la ciencia que se encarga de estudiar como las sociedades salen adelante utilizando todos los recursos que tienen, oro, petróleo…

-¿Juguetes?-preguntó la única niña.

-Puede ser- contestó sonriente.

-¿Por qué no se la regalaron?, ¿por qué su mamá no lo dejaba salir a jugar?... su mamá es rara- Pietro estaba muy confundido. Xavier rio ligeramente.

-Pienso que a veces los padres creen que hacen lo correcto al prohibirnos hacer ciertas cosas y al obligarnos a hacer otras, aunque no lo entendamos- Wanda parpadeaba mostrándose perdida, Pietro fruncía el ceño y Kurt se distraía con la mosca que insistía en pararse en su cabello. –Creo que el patio y jardín de mi casa estaban infestados de duendecillos y madre no quería que me hicieran daño-

-¿Duendecillos?- exclamó el pequeño azul.

-Sí, ya saben, esos que hacen que te salgan orejas de burro, o patas de elefante o…

-¿¡Narices de cerdito!?- Soltó Wanda mientras cubría su naricilla con ambas manos.

-¿Orejas de Shrek?- Preguntó Pietro, aunque él se veía algo emocionado.

-¿¡Piel no azul!?- cuestionó Kurt asustado. – ¿¡Quitar colas!?- viendo a su pequeño sobrino abrazando su colita con temor de perderla, se preguntó si eso de los duendecillos no había sido una mala idea.

-Pues sí, pero no se preocupen. Ellos odian el olor a limpio, así que mientras se bañen todos los días y se cepillen los dientes, no habrá ningún problema- Los menores comenzaron a relajarse.

-Profesor- Lo llamo la futura mujer.

-¿Sí Wanda?-

-Yo no sé andar en esos triciclos grandotes, pero mi triciclo es bastante sencillo de usar, se lo prestaré si quiere- dijo ofreciéndole su triciclo verde con tema de unicornios.

-Yo también- Hablo Pietro mirando hacia otro lado. –Podría prestarle mi triciclo- Kurt solo puso el propio más cerca. –Podría pedirle a papá que me compre una de esas grandotas y regalarle a usted mi triciclo, si quiere- Charles sonrió feliz y enternecido.

-¿De qué hablan?- Finalmente Erik hizo acto de presencia.

-¡De nada!- y salió disparado pedaleando a toda prisa.

-¡Pietro espéranos!- y los dos olvidados se alejaron de los adultos.

-Supongo que eso significa que no tienen sed- Xavier se rio de su comentario. Una vez que las necesidades de hidratación de su compañero fueron satisfechas, decidió hablar de nuevo. –Así que duendecillos, ¿eh?- Charles casi se ahoga.

-¿Estabas escuchando?, ¿Desde cuándo?- Erik sonrió de lado.

-¡Uy!, no sé… creo que tenía que ver con regalos navideños- Charles le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿no lo sabías?- Erik soltó una risa sarcástica, acomodándose mejor en el asiento donde se encontraba.

Lensherr dudaba que la madre de Charles no lo dejara salir por “Duendecillos transforma cuerpos”, pero no se atrevía a preguntar la verdadera razón de la prohibición. No sabía cómo, además él nunca había sido chismoso, nunca le había interesado saber tanto de otra persona como se interesaba por Charles, quería conocer cada pequeño detalle del otro, lo cual era muy raro viniendo de su persona.

Mientras se encontraba en aquel dilema, Magda nunca apareció en sus pensamientos.

-Te mueres por preguntar que escondo detrás de la historia de los duendecillos, lo sé- Erik lo miro tratando de esconder su interés. El ojiazul concentró su mirada al frente y comenzó a hablar.

-La escuela a la que iba estaba cerca de un parque, nunca llegue a ir, pero si me gustaba pasar algunos recreos observando a las personas que iban, algunas veces me imaginaba sus vidas y otras simplemente las leía- sonrió. –Un día vi que un niño se cayó y empezó a llorar, luego una mujer corrió hacia él, lo levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo, consolándolo. Era su madre- hizo una pequeña pausa, haciendo sentir a Erik que lo siguiente que escucharía sería algo prohibido. –Leí su mente, ella pensaba que no le gustaba que su hijo jugara fuera porque era bastante torpe y se lastimaba todo el tiempo, pero aun así… esa mujer sonrió satisfecha cuando su hijo dejo de llorar y se puso a jugar de nuevo. Entonces pensé que tal vez mi madre pensaba algo como eso-

-¿Por qué no le leías la mente a tu madre, como lo hiciste con esa mujer?- Charles finalmente le dedicó su atención a él y no al infinito.

-Lo hice- explicó sin ningún rastro de sonrisa. –Mi madre no estaba preocupada por mí, ella no quería que saliera porque consideraba una pérdida de tiempo  hacerse cargo de mí, si algo me pasaba ella tendría que cuidarme y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, así que prefería tenerme en casa, leyendo un libro o escuchando la radio- Erick giro su cabeza suavemente hasta mirar al frente sin decir una palabra.

-¡Tío, tío!, ¡Quiero una paleta!- exclamaba Kurt brincando un poco alejado, acompañado de unos mellizos que exigían lo mismo, pero a su padre. Xavier se puso de pie con la intención de cumplir el pequeño capricho de su sobrino, pero un fuerte aunque amable agarre en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Charles, tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo-

_¡Ya vete y deja de ser esta maldita pérdida de tiempo!_

La voz de Sebastián resonó en su cabeza, pero las cálidas palabras y la sombra de aquel toque en su brazo lo hicieron sentir tranquilo y apreciado.

Xavier troto ligeramente para alcanzar al grupo que conformaban el adulto y los tres amantes de triciclos. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y correspondió a la sonrisa de Lensherr.

…

 Raven sacó la llave de su bolsa, comprobó que fuera la del llavero en forma de ratoncito y abrió finalmente la puerta. Kurt corrió de inmediato al cuarto que estaba destinado a ser su habitación algunos fines de semana y días feriados, ahí donde se encontraban sus juguetes olvidados o regalos de su tío.

-¡Charles!- Llamó la mujer. Sabía que el hombre tenía que estar en casa.

-Espera, ahora salgo- y ahí estaba, la voz provenía del cuarto del ojiazul, fue por eso que caminó en aquella dirección sin ningún titubeo con pasos firmes (y hasta cierto punto sensuales) y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Bueno, para ser honestos, no esperaba encontrar a su “hermano” con solo unos bóxer interponiéndose entre presentarlo  completamente desnudo.

-¡Raven!- gritó el hombre de inmediato tratando de cubrirse con la camisa que llevaba en las manos y que seguramente estaba a punto de ponerse. -¿Qué no sabes tocar?- cuestionó luciendo molesto y avergonzado a partes iguales.

-No seas dramático, Como si no te hubiera visto denudo antes, como si no me hubieras visto desnuda antes-

-Eso fue hace como 20 años- exclamó aun paralizado en su sitio. Raven solo se encogió de hombros divertida, hasta que la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al notar el raspón junto con su respectivo moretón en el brazo derecho de Xavier además de la casi inexistente herida en la rodilla izquierda.

-Charles, pero ¿Qué te pasó?-

-¿Qué me pasó?... ¿De qué?- obviamente el otro no entendía la pregunta.

-Tu brazo y tu rodilla- El gesto de extrañeza en el rostro de su hermano fue reemplazado por uno de sorpresa con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Solo… me caí- concluyó al tiempo que finalmente se colocaba la camisa y tomaba su pantalón.

-Charles, ¿Estás mintiendo?-

-No- contestó con voz firme poniéndose el pantalón. Raven adquirió un porte seguro y endureció el rostro.

-Charles- comenzó. –No estarás viendo a… a ese imbécil de nuevo- Xavier, que hasta ahora le estaba dando la espalda a la pelirroja, dio media vuelta de inmediato.

-¿¡Qué!? No, claro que no. Raven, no digas tonterías-

-Entonces ¿Qué te paso?- Exclamó regresando a su postura de hermana menor preocupada. Fue en ese momento que Kurt empujo la puerta haciendo un gran escándalo.

-Tío se subió a un columpio y se cayó- dijo y después desapareció en una nube de humo volviendo a aparecer esta vez sobre la cama.

-Kurt- Charles intentó detener su palabrería.

–Y el otro día se cayó de la bicicleta- hablo sin dejar de saltar en el colchón. Raven abrió muy grandes los ojos.

-Charles, tal vez puedo entender lo del columpio, pero la bicicleta… Charles, llevó años intentando lograr que te subas a una y siempre me dices que a tu edad ya no tiene caso y ahora resulta que te subiste a una bicicleta- La mujer no estaba enojada, si no que se veía muy, muy sorprendida. Por toda respuesta solo se encogió de hombros. – ¿Compraste una bicicleta?-

-No- exclamó.

-La bicicleta la llevó el papá de Wanda y Pietro- contribuyó el pequeño de nuevo.

“Pequeño traidor” Pensó Charles.

-El papá de… ¿El tipo con el que juegas ajedrez?- Raven puso cara seria y volteo a ver a su hijo. –Amor, necesito que vayas a jugar a tu cuarto-

-Pero mami…-

-Amor, haz caso- exclamó de forma autoritaria. El niño finalmente bajo de la cama. Raven se acercó a él dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz para finalmente dejar que se fuera. Su hermana nuevamente le dio su atención a él. –Muy bien Charles, ¿Qué está pasando con ese hombre?-

-¿Qué?, Raven, ¿De qué estás hablando?- Raven acabo con su gesto de seriedad y en cambio su rostro se iluminó con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Cariño, me preocupa cómo es que tu cabeza funciona. ¿En qué mundo subirte a una bicicleta y jugar ajedrez con alguien es sinónimo de que te gusta?-

-¿Es atractivo?, necesito conocerlo-

-Raven- Llamó con una advertencia, tratando de detener los locos pensamientos de su hermana. Suspiró teniendo de nuevo la atención de la chica. –Por supuesto que es atractivo- exclamó al final-

-¡Lo sabía!-

-Tiene este cabello siempre bien peinado, con sus Jersey de cuello alto y tiene un cuerpo que… y es muy alto- De repente la mujer fue capaz de notar como la actitud de Charles cambió a una menos “loco por tu cuerpo”, y más  “Loco por todo lo que representas”- y las conversaciones, la confianza que me tiene y la forma en que me escucha, cuando…- rio bajito. –Cuando sonríe…- Como su hermano pareció perderse en sus recuerdos, Raven decidió fingir que se limpiaba la garganta para atraerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Tal vez… prefieras que te deje a solas… con tus recuerdos- Charles rompió su sonrisa y se sentó en la cama con porte abatido, con la espalda curvada y los brazos recargados en las rodillas.

-Voy a arruinarlo- Raven se sentó a su lado recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Xavier. –Nosotros solo somos amigos, no lo conozco desde hace tanto, cómo puedo ser tan tonto como para…-

-Sentirte atraído hacia él- Charles exhaló derrotado. – ¿Él sabe que tú eres gay?- Raven sintió al hombre asentir suavemente. –Pues… no veo cual es el problema, él es divorciado, es divorciado ¿verdad?- preguntó con una esfumada sonrisa, a lo que el ojiazul asintió. La sonrisa volvió y continúo hablando. -Él no tiene ningún compromiso, tú no tienes ningún compromiso, Él te gusta y  por favor, ¿Quién no se sentiría atraído por ti?- La radiante sonrisa de su hermana le impidió decir todo lo que pensaba.

Erik no era gay. ¿No compromiso?, después de conocer a Emma Frost no estaba tan seguro.

Y Charles sabía que no importaba lo que Raven dijera, él nunca iba a gustarle a Erik, porque bueno… era Charles, el pequeño, rechonchito, nerdo, torpe, inútil…Hombre… Charles.

Iba a arruinarlo por completo, Lensherr solo veía en él a un buen amigo, con el cual conversar, ir a beber de vez en cuando y compartir momentos divertidos así como momentos importantes como un cumpleaños o el trascendental acontecimiento de aprender a andar en bicicleta.

¿Por qué Charles tenía que funcionar tan mal?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco del pasado de Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men, Winnie Pooh, Horton, (y ya no me acuerdo) no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueña de... nada.

Erik le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café sintiendo un ardor molesto en la lengua, siseo enojado con la caliente bebida.

-¿Te quemaste?- Preguntó el ojiazul sentado a su lado con su propio vaso en la mano derecha mientras la otra se encontraba bien protegida en el bolsillo del saco azul marino que llevaba puesto.

-Mmh- Exclamó por respuesta dándole otro pequeño sorbo, repitiendo el daño a su lengua, mascullando una maldición.

-Deberías soplarle antes-

-Lo hago- contestó cortante e irritado, Erik estaba molesto con ese ligero aire frío que le estaba congelando la cara y que amenazaba con hacer que su nariz cayera, estaba molesto con el estúpido café por atentar contra su lengua y estaba molesto porque el día anterior había intentado hablar con Magda y la muy… no le abrió ni la puerta. La risa de Xavier lo regresó al frío asiento de aquel parque una tarde de sábado.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó sorprendiéndole que la forma en que contestó no fuera tan brusca como consideró que sería.  Charles y su jodida forma de ablandarlo.

-De ti actuando como un niño enfurruñado- Lensherr se indignó.

-¡Yo no actúo como niño enfurruñado!- Negó rotundamente. Xavier se notaba divertido.

-Estás haciendo pucheros- ¡Con una mierda!, él era Erik Lensherr, él no era un niño, no se enfurruñaba y por todos los cielos ¡No hacía pucheros! –Ahí está- Apuntó el castaño y entonces Erik le sonrió a ese molesto hombrecillo. Suavemente la expresión divertida del otro desapareció cambiando por una de preocupación que lo descolocó un poco. -¿Hay algo que te esté molestando Erik?- Fue cuestionado con delicadeza y sin presión, las palabras de Charles estaban impregnadas de cariño y comprensión ante algo que ni siquiera había escuchado. Lensherr se dedicó a hacer una observación silenciosa; y es que todavía no terminaba de entrarle en la cabeza, de convertirse en algo entendible para él, ¿Cómo era que Charles lo apreciaba?, Erik no era la oveja más pachoncita del rebaño , era un desgraciado que trato a Charles como la mierda la segunda vez que hablo con él y sin embargo ahí estaban meses después, sintiéndose muy apreciado por el otro y apreciando a quien lo acompaño a ver las estrellas la madrugada antes de su cumpleaños.

-Si me extralimite al preguntar…- Xavier se notaba arrepentido.

-No he podido encontrar a Magda. Fui a buscarla, no me abrió ni la puerta. Y es que…- Bufó sintiendo la creciente irritación. –No puedo creer que no le interese ver a Wanda y a Pietro- dijo al tiempo que observaba a sus hijos jugar en el sube y baja.

No entendía donde había quedado la amorosa mujer con la que se había casado. Que había sido de aquella chica que era capaz de cantar para un niño desconocido con el objetivo de hacerlo dejar de llorar y que ahora no era ni capaz de mirar a los ojos de sus propios hijos.

…

Erik entró sigilosamente a la casa. Observó en todas direcciones comprobando que su madre no estuviera presente. Corrió al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro. Finalmente comprobó su reflejo en el espejo. Una mutación de curación habría sido mucho más útil, consideró.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su madre ese ojo morado?

Un suave toque en la puerta le regresó al tiempo actual. Sinceramente creyó que su madre no estaba.

-Ábreme cariño- Pidió su madre con voz amorosa. Erik tenía diez años, un ojo hinchado y muchas ganas de quedarse ahí dentro. –Erik- Pidió la mujer de nueva cuenta de una forma tan suave, llenando al niño de un fuerte sentimiento de necesidad. Necesitaba estar entre los brazos de su madre y que esta le susurrara palabras de amor… fue por eso que abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el regazo de su progenitora.

Su madre daba suaves caricias en su espalda al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el castaño cabello de su no tan pequeño niño.

-Ellos dijeron que yo era un monstruo- Dijo con voz quebrada y amortiguada por tener la cara escondida en el estómago de su madre.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo Erik?- Preguntó la mujer apartando a su hijo solo un poco, alzándole el rostro con cálidas manos.

Erik es un niño y es difícil no pensar en ti mismo como un monstruo cuando nadie a tu alrededor puede hacer que las cosas de metal comiencen a flotar cuando te sientes enojado o hacer que una silla se convierta en algo parecido a una triste bola de papel.

Ante su ausencia de respuesta su madre soltó un suave suspiró y le beso tiernamente en la frente.

-Erik, tú no eres un monstruo y no debes dejar que nadie te haga sentir así, jamás. Tu mutación no es una maldición, es un regalo del cual debemos estar agradecidos. Estoy segura de que se te fue dado por una razón- La mujer sonrió y él se aferró a su cuerpo con más fuerza, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina y más lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. Sabiéndose amado tal cual era, deseando poder creer al cien por ciento en lo dicho por su madre.

…

Su madre le había dado tanto amor a pesar de que ella era una humana. Erik podía mentirse a sí mismo y decirse que sus hijos estarían bien sin su madre pero él sabía que no sería así.

Sabía que ellos la necesitaban, necesitaban saber que ella los amaba. Lensherr no quería aceptarlo, pero ni él podía asegurar si Magda aun amaba a sus hijos. Erik se esforzaba para tratar de llenar aquel vacío, pero a veces el esfuerzo no era suficiente. Y al final del día la única sensación que persistía en él era la inutilidad.

Una lenta caricia en su hombro le dio fin a sus pensamientos. Y de repente pequeños y cálidos susurros inundaron su mente.

_Quiero a papi._

_Papá es genial._

_Es tan divertido._

_Abrazo de papá._

_Cuando papi me besa…_

_Soy muy feliz._

-Tú… ¿lo hiciste?, ¿Qué…?- Cerro la boca avergonzado por aquel ridículo tartamudeo. –Ellos piensan eso… ¿de mí?- Xavier asintió sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible.

-Quería que vieras lo importante que eres para ellos; sé que parte de tu preocupación es que ellos estén teniendo una infancia triste, con demasiados vacíos, pero ellos están bien, lo estás haciendo bien Erik- La sonrisa persistía, pero Charles parecía estar muy lejos de ahí. -Tener a tu madre cerca no es garantía de crecer más feliz o con más amor-Y  Erik se encontró deseando tener esa capacidad de Charles de hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

La serie de estornudos que atacaron a Charles acabaron con esa extraña aura que los había rodeado.

-Salud- concedió Erik. Cuando el ojiazul estaba a punto de agradecer el gesto, Lensherr agregó. –Y gracias- Charles pareció complacido.

-¡Papi mira!- Una cucaracha tiesa en las manos de su hija fue lo que ocupó su campo de visión.

-¡Wanda!- Exclamó algo asqueado. -¡Tira eso!-

-Pero papi, creo que se murió de frío- Pues Erik no tenía ni idea y no le importaba.

-Wanda, no sabemos dónde ha estado esa cosa, tíralo por favor-  pidió de forma autoritaria. Finalmente la niña soltó al bicho haciendo un ligero puchero, del cual se recuperó rápidamente.

-A Pietro le dan miedo-

-¡No es cierto!- Exclamó el peliblanco, desde su segura posición detrás de un arbusto algo alejado de donde estaban ellos. Kurt veía en todas direcciones al tiempo que jugaba con su cola. Erik sinceramente no podía culpar a su hijo por temerle a esas cosas.

-Wanda no molestes a tu hermano- Advirtió adivinando las oscuras intenciones de la pequeña que no dejaba de ver al cadáver café seguramente pensando en lanzarlo a su mellizo. Lensherr tomó a su pequeña del brazo acariciando suavemente su cabello y tratando de acomodarle bien el gorro de colores que la niña traía puesto.

-No debes burlarte de los miedos de tu hermano- Se acercó a la oreja de la niña hablándole como si fuera a decir un secreto. –Él no se burla de que le tengas miedo a dormir a oscuras- Se apartó de la niña que lucía un tanto pensativa.

Wanda corrió hasta su hermano, que aún permanecía detrás del árbol y lo abrazo mientras reía.

-Las cucarachas me dan miedo cuando vuelan, Pietro-  El niño asintió al tiempo que un escalofrío lo recorría. –Pero esa está muerta, porque no vamos a verla de cerca, así no da miedo- Pietro pareció pensarlo un momento.

–Bueno- Dijo finalmente aunque no muy convencido. –Pero…- comenzó al tiempo que se alejaba de su hermana y en poco tiempo llegaba hasta Kurt tomándolo de la mano. –Que también venga Kurt- La niña tomó la mano libre de su hermano asintiendo feliz.

Complacido con el resultado, (tres niños rodeando el triste cuerpo sin vida de una cucaracha, sin tocarla) concentró su atención de nuevo en Charles, justo cuando este volvía a estornudar.

-Salud- Concedió.

-Gracias- contestó el ojiazul.

-¿No te estarás enfermando?- Xavier se encogió de hombros con una simpática sonrisa.

-Espero que no-

Un tranquilo silencio siguió a aquello, hasta que Charles hablo nuevamente.

-Voy a dejar de traer a Kurt al parque- Lensherr se sintió confundido por aquella aclaración. –Cada vez hace más frío y aunque es más probable que yo me enferme primero a que él lo haga, probablemente ya esté enfermo- Bromeó. –Creo que es mejor evitar el riesgo- Erik estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que acababa de escuchar, ya no era seguro traer a sus hijos al parque, el frío aumentaba día con día y a menos que quisiera que sus mellizos desarrollaran una pulmonía (o él en todo caso) lo mejor era dejar esta costumbre.

Pero… y entonces… ¿Este era el fin de esta camaradería con el ojiazul?

Su relación había comenzado únicamente por encontrarse en este lugar. Sí, habían compartido cosas bastante personales el uno con el otro. Sí, Charles había ido a su cumpleaños. Sí, se seguían (y seguirían) viendo cada mañana y cada tarde en el jardín de niños, pero eso no garantizaba que la amistad continuaría.

Erik Lensherr se caracterizaba por ser un hombre al cual no le importaba si sus relaciones interpersonales estaban bien, mal, terminaban, se estancaban… pero esta vez…

Esta vez…

-Mmh- Charles lo observó sonriente, listo para escuchar lo que fuera que fuera a decir el otro. –Vamos al cine el siguiente sábado- Xavier alzo un poco las cejas viéndose sorprendido.

-Cuando… dices…- Charles hizo gestos graciosos con la boca. –Juntos, te refieres a…-

-¿Vamos a ir al cine?- preguntó Kurt dejando su anterior posición de cuclillas frente a una cucaracha ya sin patas ni cabeza. Charles parecía dudoso en que contestar.

– ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos el siguiente sábado?- Preguntó Erik. El niño azul asintió con entusiasmo.

-¿Vamos a ir al cine?-  Preguntó Pietro dejando de hacer dibujos en la tierra.

-El siguiente sábado- Contestó Xavier sonriendo.

-Pero falta mucho- Se quejó el peliblanco.

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?- Preguntó Wanda.

-Ya veremos- Exclamó el padre preguntándose el por qué Charles ahora se veía tan pensativo.

…

Había muchas cosas que Erik odiaba en el mundo, la manía de los cinturones de seguridad de atraparte cuando no debían,  las cosas que no tenían nada de metal en ellos, el tráfico, los idiotas que se creían dueños del mundo, los humanos que se sentían superiores a los mutantes (cuando obviamente no lo eran)… el abandono, la muerte, la soledad… y al final de la lista, (pero no menos odiado) esperar.

Y sí, cuando intentó salir del auto el maldito cinturón no quería ceder por lo que su odio hacia él aumento, pero lo que estaba arruinando su humor no había sido aquel incidente con el aparatejo ese, si no esperar. Esa pequeña acción nunca le había agradado, pero ahí estaba fuera del cine con sus hijos dando vueltas alrededor de él hasta que se mareaban lo suficiente y salían corriendo entre carcajadas a la pared más próxima.

Probablemente había exagerado saliendo tan temprano de la casa, pero pensó que habría mucho tráfico (otro punto de la lista), lo cual no fue así. Observó su reloj plateado de muñeca, aun ni siquiera podía considerarse como que Charles estaba llegando tarde. Sí que había exagerado, y mucho.

-Papá me aburro- exclamó Pietro quejoso.

 _Sólo era cuestión de tiempo_. Pensó Erik mientras suspiraba.

-Juguemos algo- aportó Wanda.

-Juguemos al “Yo veo”- de todos los juegos que se le ocurrían a sus hijos ese era el peor de todos. El que más disfrutaba Lensherr en definitiva era el “Juguemos-a-que-todos-nos-dormíamos”, glorioso.

-Tú empieza papi- pidió su pequeña con sus ojitos llenos de alegría mientras jalaba la mano de su padre el cual, resignado comenzó a escanear su alrededor.

-Yo veo algo… blanco-

-¡El carro!- gritó Pietro, apuntando al vehículo estacionado. –Es eso… o mi pelo- Erik sonrió ante el comentario.

-Muy bien, Pietro, era el carro- él niño hizo un pequeño festejo.

-¡Mi turno!, Yo veo…- Wanda igualmente se tomó un pequeño tiempo para pensar. –Algo... Grande-

-¿El letrero ese?- contestó el mayor.

-¿El poste?-

-Era el poste papi, perdiste-

-¡Voy ganando!- Luego se preocuparía por esa necesidad que tenía Pietro de ganar siempre. –Y es mi turno, yo veo algo… ro-rosa-

-¿El cartel?- preguntó Erik. Wanda estaba muy concentrada pensando.

-No- contestó el niño sonriente, acompañando su respuesta con un movimiento entusiasta de cabeza.

-La gente- trato el padre de nueva cuenta.

-La gente es cremita- aporto la niña pareciendo un poco ofendida. –O cafecita- El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se rinden?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-¡Ese letrero!- exclamó su melliza por toda respuesta. El velocista hizo un puchero.

-Ganaste-

Erik se concentró en el letrero, observándolo detenidamente. Con un suspiro resignado se preguntó a sí mismo que haría con sus hijos.

-Niños- Atrajo la atención de ese par de ojitos brillantes. –Ese letrero es rojo- Ambos niños observaron el letrero y luego a su padre, nuevamente el letrero y finalmente se concentraron totalmente en su progenitor.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionaron al unísono. Erik asintió.

-Ese cartel- comenzó a explicar apuntando hacia el lugar que quería que sus hijos vieran. –Los vestidos de las mujeres que salen, son rosas- Los mellizos concentraron toda su atención ahí durante un momento, hasta que Pietro volvió a hablar finalmente.

-De todas formas ganaste- le dijo a Wanda. El mayor negó con la cabeza sintiéndose completo y cálido por estos momentos que pasaba con sus pequeños hijos.

-Es mi turno- quiso continuar con el juego. –Yo veo algo…- apenas estaba decidiendo que decir, cuando la castaña dio un pequeño brinco mientras exclamaba.

-¡Yo veo algo azul!- estaba muy, muy emocionada. Sin siquiera pensar en molestarse, Erik contestó con un toque de pereza.

-¿El sombrero de esa señora?-

-¡No, es Kurt!- contestó Pietro con el mismo entusiasmo que había mostrado su hermana.

Erik miró a la lejanía encontrando al pequeño niño azul mirando en su dirección comenzando a brincar al tiempo que jalaba la mano de un Charles un tanto inclinado al frente tratando, probablemente, de entender qué demonios le pasaba a su sobrino. Y entonces, en un parpadeo, ambos, adulto y niño, desaparecieron en una nube de humo gris.

Ok, Lensherr no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, solo sabía que otro cuerpo se había estrellado con el propio dándole un buen golpe en los labios y mentón con algo bastante duro.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Exclamó tratando de encontrar una forma de disminuir el dolor en sus labios y barbilla, mientras escuchaba un pequeño quejido, dedicándole finalmente una mirada a quien fuera que lo había atacado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era Charles, quien sobaba su frente enrojecida.

-Ay, ¿qué…?  ¿Erik?- cuestionó observándolo confundido.

-Charles- quiso preguntar muchas cosas, poner cara molesta, comenzar a gritar para intentar mitigar el jodido dolor que sentía en la porción inferior de su cara; sin embargo solo exclamó el nombre de su amigo y se quedó viéndolo como idiota mientras daba pequeños masajes en la zona enrojecida, pasando la lengua por sus labios percibiendo un ligero sabor metálico.

Fue entonces que el ojiazul puso cierta expresión molesta que Erik nunca le había visto. Seguía sin saber que estaba pasando, lo que sí es que en lugar de preocuparle la expresión del otro, lo único que Lensherr pudo pensar es que el otro seguía viéndose… tierno.

El más bajito cambio su atención a los niños parados junto a él que platicaban a gritos sonriendo, Erik hizo lo mismo.

-Kurt, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses tu teletransportación conmigo?- Ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener más sentido. El pequeño azul le dedico su atención a su tío parpadeando suavemente unas cuantas veces, para luego mostrar una enorme sonrisa chimuela.

Charles molesto riñendo al niño que sonreía, con la frente preocupantemente roja. Erik simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo y lleno el lugar con carcajadas estridentes.

Esa mirada que Xavier le estaba dando tratando de parecer enojado pero con una oculta sonrisa de fondo.

-Papi, ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó la pequeña castaña riendo ella también al igual que su hermano. Finalmente Charles terminó riendo, probablemente sin tener una muy buena razón para justificarse, solo sintiéndose contagiado por la diversión de su amigo.

Toda risa por parte del mayor acabo, cuando el ojiazul intentó dar un paso trastabillando, causando una irremediable visita al suelo de no ser porque logró volverlo a poner sobre sus pies, colocando sus manos en los brazos de Charles haciendo un poco de presión, sin mucho espacio entre ellos y sin tener el valor de alejarlas a pesar de que el otro parecía haberse estabilizado.

-Charles, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué…?- quiso saber de inmediato la razón de aquello, no parecía que hubiera algo en el suelo con lo que pudiera haberse tropezado.

-Son cosas mías con la teletransportación, por eso no me gusta que Kurt lo haga- explicó el castaño con envidiable calma viendo detenidamente sus piernas como si así pudiera obligarlas a funcionar como era debido.  Finalmente cuando alzó la vista, con sus rostros muy cerca, Erik solo fue capaz de pensar que Charles tenía… una bonita piel y que esos lunares en la nariz le sentaban muy bien. Charles ladeo la cabeza suavemente. –Ahm… Erik ya puedes soltarme, estoy bien- Erik se preguntó si eran ideas suyas o el otro se estaba sonrojando realmente. Decidió ignorar aquello y soltarlo simplemente. Charles se encogió de hombros sonriéndole aun.

Una pequeña y fría mano comenzó a agitar la suya.

-¿Ya vamos a entrar?- cuestionó Pietro impacientemente. Erick asintió picando la punta de la nariz de su hijo, sintiéndose relajado y feliz. -¿Qué haces?- riño el niño arrugando la nariz al tiempo que la cubría con sus manos, para luego comenzar a reír y darle un pequeño empujón a su padre en la pierna (único lugar que alcanzaba) con todo su cuerpecito.

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?- quiso saber Kurt dirigiéndose a su tío.

-¿Cuál quieren ver?- preguntó inclinándose ligeramente.

-La de los aviones- contestó de inmediato a la pregunta de su tío.

-Sí, sí, esa- aportó la niña. Pietro seguía muy ocupado peleando con su papá.

-Pues esa será- concluyó Xavier para luego dirigirse al mayor. – ¿Tú compras los boletos y yo palomitas?- preguntó sonriente, a lo que Erik simplemente asintió comenzando a caminar hacia la taquilla siendo seguido por Pietro.

-¡Yo quiero ir con el profesor!- Exclamó la castañita. El peliblanco cambio de inmediato su dirección.

-¡Yo también!- Erik tenía que admitir que no confiaba mucho en que otros cuidaran a sus hijos pero por amor de Dios, Charles era Charles, el profesor de sus hijos y… y su amigo, si en alguien podía confiar, era en él. Fue por eso que después de asegurarse que Xavier era consciente de los tres niños junto a él, siguió su propio camino.

…

Charles observó las impresionantes filas que había para comprar palomitas, suspiró resignado, mientras daba un rápido vistazo a los niños que habían comenzado a jugar a “la trae”, si no le fallaba, en ese momento Pietro era el que la traía.

Algunas veces se regañaba a si mismo por ser tan tranquilo y nunca pensar en los peores escenarios, como en ese momento, si fuera más ese tipo de persona que solo imagina lo peor habría visto venir aquella pequeña lucha de miradas que habrían tenido Kurt y Pietro sin saber cuál de los dos era el representante de la maldad, mientras Wanda sonreía caminando por detrás de su amigo, sigilosa, gritando estruendosamente.

-¡La traes!- provocando que por el susto el niño los teletransportara a ambos hasta terminar junto a Pietro impactando con gran fuerza contra él y arremetiendo contra un hombre que no esperaba ser atacado así, causando la caída de sus palomitas.

Charles corrió de inmediato al centro del desastre con la única meta de disculparse.

-Señor lo siento mucho- Los niños de inmediato se escondieron detrás de él. El hombre le dedicó una mirada molesta. –Yo… le pagaré- el sujeto hizo una mueca centrando su atención en el cabello blanco de Pietro y después en la extravagante apariencia de Kurt.

-Déjalo así, No quiero tener nada que ver con escoria mutante, no puedo creer que tan bajo ha caído la humanidad de dejar que los que son como ustedes vayan a donde se les plazca, tratándolos como si fueran personas normales…- Charles trató de esconder aún más a los niños detrás de él. –Ustedes son monstruos, abominaciones de la naturaleza que no deberían exist…- toda perorata de aquel sujeto terminó cuando un puño se estrelló en su cara llevándolo hasta el suelo. Charles miró sorprendido al Erik parado junto a él, creyó que ya conocía al Erik enojado, pero la furia que estaba mostrando el otro en estos momentos no se comparaba en nada a aquella de la que Charles había sido destinatario, aquel no tan lejano día en un parque.

-¿Te crees superior a nosotros, basura?- Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar un poco, Charles de inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquello era acción del mayor. Aunado a eso, Erik parecía estar a punto de lanzarse encima del hombre que seguía en el suelo con cara de pánico. Charles actúo sin pensarlo mucho.

…

Erik terminó de comprar los boletos, los contó y repaso mentalmente el número de personas que venían con él, asintió al comprobar que no le faltaba nadie y caminó hacia el área de dulcería, se sintió un poco confundido al ver a Charles hablando con un hombre y no formado como imaginó; caminó hacia aquel lugar, pero lo que lo confundió todavía más fue el lugar donde estaban sus hijos y el mismo Kurt, detrás de Charles, como si este intentara protegerlos así.

Apuro el paso.

Jamás espero escuchar aquellas palabras, palabras parecidas a las que había recibido toda su vida. No se suponía que sus hijos vivieran algo como eso, se suponía que las cosas habían cambiado, que el mundo había avanzado, que los mutantes ya no eran odiados…

_Erik entró a su casa corriendo, asustado por las palabras dichas por Cassie._

_-Hubo unos gritos y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose, no sé qué pasa señor Erik, intenté que la señora Magda abriera la puerta pero…- Y entonces la vio en el pasillo abrazando sus propias piernas meciéndose suavemente, con Pietro llorando a viva voz sentado frente a ella pero sin tocarla con una gran marca roja en la mejilla, el niño al verlo corrió de inmediato hacia él pidiéndole que lo alzara en brazos. Erik lo hizo sintiendo como el niño se apretujaba a su cuerpo lo más que podía, llorando aún más fuerte._

_-Magda- susurro. La mujer alzó el rostro lleno de lágrimas. –Magda que sucede, ¿dónde está Wanda?- tenía miedo, no se había sentido tan confuso y desprotegido… desde que tenía 10 años. La mujer se refugió más en sí misma._

_-Ella estaba volando-_

_-Magda- trato de sacarla de aquel trance en que parecía estar._

_– Y destruyó todo, Erik ella hizo que explotaran los espejos, las ventanas y… y…- La mujer comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras un temblor por todo el cuerpo la atacaba._

_-Magda… ¡Magda!- la llamó con más fuerza. -¿Dónde está?-_

_-¡No lo sé!- gritó la mujer con ojos vacíos. –Es un monstruo-Susurró. Erik no podía creer que Magda, que la mujer que amaba acabara de referirse de su propia hija como un monstruo._

_Aún con un lloroso Pietro en brazos corrió por toda la casa llena de muebles destruidos y vidrios en el suelo, busco en cada habitación, cada rincón en que considero que Wanda podría ocultarse, cada mueble, en el baño, debajo de las camas… hasta que sollozos bajitos lo guiaron hasta el armario de su propia habitación._

_-Wanda- susurro ligeramente aliviado. La niña apenas y alzo el rostro tratando de pegarse más al fondo.  Su hija parecía tener tanto miedo. –Ven Wanda- la niña negó con la cabeza. –Wanda, todo está bien, no hiciste nada malo-  Pietro descubrió su cara que hasta ahora había estado escondida en el hombro de su padre y estiró un brazo hacia su hermana. Finalmente la castaña salió tomando la mano de su hermano y abrazándose a su papá comenzando a llorar estruendosamente._

Lo único que Erik quería era moler a ese tipo a golpes lanzarlo contra todas las paredes que pudiera encontrar quería… quería…

Y entonces una cálida mano se enredó entre la suya y una tranquilidad externa envolvió su mente adormeciendo la ira.

 _Erik, calma tu mente._ Escucho la voz de Charles proveniente de la propia.

Finalmente dejo de mirar al idiota en el piso y dirigió su atención a Charles y a sus hijos.  La calidez en su  mano desapareció, pero la que había en sus propios pensamientos seguía ahí.

Observó el miedo y la confusión en los ojos de sus hijos, dándose cuenta de que eso no era lo que ellos necesitaban ahora, no es lo que Erik había necesitado cuando era un niño atacado.

Se acercó a sus hijos alzándolos a ambos en brazos viendo como Kurt se teletransportaba en los de su tío.

-Vámonos- Ordenó dándole una intensa mirada a Charles, sin pararse a observar a todas las personas que trataban de saber qué demonios había pasado o si quiera escuchar sus cuchicheos.

Cuando finalmente logró estar fuera de aquel negocio, bajo a sus hijos de sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban inusualmente serios. Erik ni siquiera podía verlos a los ojos, que se suponía que les dijera para hacerlos sentir mejor, después de todas las babosadas que ese tipo… debería regresar y golpearlo más fuerte.

  1. Escucho el suave llamado con la voz de Charles.



_Él no merecía menos._ Pensó con rencor. Y entonces una pequeña parte de su cerebro, aquella que comenzaba a tranquilizarse por esa curiosa sensación de que Charles estaba ahí junto a la esencia Erik, se preguntó si el ojiazul estaría molesto porque había golpeado a… esa basura.

 _No estoy a favor de la violencia._ Escuchó pensando que al parecer esa era su respuesta. _Pero no, no me molesta. Me alegra que llegaras._ Era una sensación curiosa eso de las conversaciones mentales. Y aunque aún no sabía cómo explicarles a sus hijos que había gente imbécil en el mundo que no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, al menos se sentía apoyado por Charles.

-Papi, ¿Por qué le pegaste a ese señor?- comenzó Wanda.

-Movía la boca gracioso- aportó Pietro. Lensherr no entendía nada.

-Sí- La pequeña apoyo a su hermano. –Parecía como cuando en la tele quitamos el sonido. La risita de Kurt se unió a la de sus hijos. Observó a Charles preguntándose si él sabía que mierda pasaba.

 _No quería que ellos escucharan…_ Esa pequeña explicación fue suficiente para Erik.

Tantos años siendo humillado por su mutación, tantos años sintiendo que estaba solo en esto. A pesar de conocer a otros mutantes, nunca sintió ese apoyo que muchos sentían al estar entre los suyos; pero por primera vez en su vida, Erik no se sentía solo luchando contra aquella vergüenza que su madre había tratado de alejar de él.

Simple y sencillamente, por primera vez, Erik no se sentía solo.

Lensherr se paró derecho y concentro su mirada en el hombre que seguía cargando al pequeño Kurt. Lo observó por un largo rato como un niño que ve por primera vez algo desconocido.

-Charles…- Llamó sin mucha fuerza en la voz casi como un suspiro. Llamando al mutante frente a él, aquel que podía entender aquello de lo que buscaba proteger a sus hijos, aquel hombre que había protegido a sus hijos como solo un padre podría hacerlo.

Y Charles le sonrió, le sonrió en la misma forma en que lo había hecho aquel día en que escucho a Erick hablar de su mamá.

_Todo está bien Erik._

Aunque no entendió muy bien aquello, lo que sí entendió es que al parecer, eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Sin apartar totalmente la vista del ojiazul, se dirigió a sus hijos explicando escuetamente.

– Obviamente golpee a ese hombre porque era un ogro disfrazado, que quería raptarlos a ustedes y a Charles, deberían agradecerme, soy un héroe- sintió que su cara adquiría cierta tonalidad rojiza de golpe.

-¡Ese no era un ojro!- exclamó Pietro.

-Eres muy joven para ver a través de su disfraz- el niño parecía estar considerando la respuesta.

Wagda, con ojos grandes y llenos de asombro se dirigió a Charles.

-Profesor- Llamó, atrayendo la atención de sus hombres en el proceso.

-¿Sí?- Concedió el ojiazul.

-Sí papá es el héroe… eso… ¿lo convierte a usted en la princesa en peligro?-  Charles lo volteo a ver de inmediato tratando de contener una risa de diversión ya semi formada combinándola con cierta expresión que trataba de pasar por una de “Me siento ofendido”.

Erik se aclaró la garganta tratando de ocultar la carcajada que buscaba escapar.

-Qué tal si vamos a rentar unas películas y vamos a casa a verlas- Los niños sonrieron dando brinquillos felices de aceptación (Wanda olvidando su pregunta).

Erik observó a Charles dándole a entender que obviamente él y Kurt estaban incluidos en el plan.

…

Erik despertó de golpe, con el corazón agitado, sintiéndose aturdido preguntándose donde estaban Wanda y Pietro. Poco a poco los sonidos del exterior comenzaron a ser procesados por su cerebro. La voz profunda y un poco nasal del elefante en la película, lo obligó a recordar donde mierda estaba (el sofá más grande de su sala) y lo que estaba haciendo antes de quedarse dormido (fingir ver una película).

Wanda y Pietro se encontraban desparramados en el suelo entre cojines y cobijas, riendo cada cierto tiempo e imitando lo que escuchaban de la televisión. No podía ver a Kurt, pero por esa colita que se balanceaba (recordándole a un perro alegre), supo que estaba en algún lugar entre capas y capas de cobijas.

¿A qué hora se había quedado dormido?

Cuando intentó moverse para estirar los músculos que tenía agarrotados, se dio cuenta de un peso extra en su lado derecho. Al buscar la fuente de aquel tibio peso, se encontró con el rostro durmiente de Charles.

Probablemente si no hubiera tenido tanta pereza habría soltado una carcajada. Terminó sonriendo flojamente acompañado de un suave suspiro.

Xavier se encontraba hecho bolita, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Erik con un cobertor de Winnie Pooh cubriéndolo hasta el cuello. Lensherr pasó un buen rato observando al hombre junto a él con una boba sonrisa de la cual se habría burlado cruelmente de haber visto en la cara de alguien más.

Y entonces su celular sonó. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de dejarlo sonar en su olvidado lugar en la mesa del comedor, pero cuando Charles cambio de posición liberándolo finalmente (sin ningún indicio de que despertaría en el futuro próximo), no le quedó de otra que resignarse e ir por el maligno aparatejo esquivando en el proceso un mar de cobijas y tres pares de manos que se aferraron a sus pies juguetonamente.

El número desconocido fue lo que le dio frente cuando logró alcanzar su destino.

-¿Bueno?- Dijo con voz un tanto ronca por haber estado durmiendo.

-Hola… Erik- Escucho la suave voz de Magda al otro lado del teléfono.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navidad se acerca, Magda es una simple y torpe humana, en mi puebluchito solo hay Burger King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la mitad de uno más largo, así que tal vez se note que solo es la mitad... o tal vez no.
> 
> X-Men no es mío.

Charles despertó sintiendo frío a pesar de estar muy bien cubierto con un cálido cobertor, era más bien ese tipo de frío que se experimenta al quitarse la chamarra en una habitación tibia; no es exactamente frío, pero algo falta.

Escuchó las risas de los niños y de golpe recordó donde estaba.

Se sentó de forma decente, tratando de mostrar los modales que se debían usar en casa ajena.

¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido?, ¿Dónde estaba Erik?

Se levantó sintiendo aún más frío tratando de esquivar las cobijas revueltas y a los tres niños que se aferraron a sus piernas divertidos y divirtiendo al adulto, que nunca sabría qué su amigo había pasado por lo mismo.

-Niños, ¿Dónde está Erik?- logró preguntar entre risas.

-En el baño-

-Cocina- contestaron Wanda y Pietro al mismo tiempo dedicándose una mirada el uno al otro un tanto molestos.

-De acuerdo, gracias- rio un poco más, yendo hasta el comedor donde encontró a Erik recargando las manos en la mesa, con el celular a un lado, viéndose cabizbajo y pensativo.

Sin pensarlo coloco su mano en el hombro de aquel hombre que tan importante se había vuelto en su vida, sintiéndose honestamente preocupado e inquieto por lo que fuera que estuviera perturbando a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin reflexionar mucho en el tono de voz que había usado. Lensherr lo observó de inmediato, disfrazando su expresión aproblemada con una divertida, Yendo a acomodar el cabello desordenado de Charles sin que a ninguno le importaran cosas como el espacio personal o el estar actuando como un viejo matrimonio.

-Luces bien, Charles- deseaba no haberse sonrojado hasta las orejas como sabía que lo había hecho, al tiempo que su mano libre viajaba a su cabello regañándolo en su interior por desordenarse, luego se dio cuenta de que el mayor acababa de esquivar su pregunta.

-Erik- susurró dejando flotar el “¿Qué sucede?” porque recordó que no era correcto entrometerse tanto en la vida del otro; pero Dios, vaya que quería saber todo de Erik. Nunca se permitiría decir aquello en voz alta, porque si sonaba demasiado “Sujeto acosador” en su cabeza, seguro sonaría peor a viva voz.

A pesar de todo Lensherr lo complació.

-Era mi ex esposa… Quiere que… nos veamos, para hablar- El ojiazul solo atinó a dar un ligero apretoncito en el hombro que aún sostenía.

…

Erik observó a la mujer frente a él, parecía nerviosa jugando con su vaso lleno de café, (sabía que estaba lleno porque no la había visto dar ni un solo sorbo).

El cabello de Magda se le antojaba opaco, como nunca lo había visto, (siempre pareciéndole tan brillante y atrayente); la mujer se esforzó en arreglarlo en una peinada trenza que le lucía muy bien. Su piel estaba algo pálida y unas suaves ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. Erik se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar los labios rojos de su ex mujer que combinaban con esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su hija.

-¿Cómo están los niños?- preguntó con una voz algo entrecortada, pareciendo que quería esconderse detrás de su café.

-Bien- exclamó agriamente. La pelirroja se estremeció en su silla dedicándole una temblorosa sonrisa.

-Realmente…- inició la mujer. –Realmente me hace muy feliz que vinieras Erik, gracias- Esa maldita sonrisa le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Magda?- Dijo con la voz más fría que encontró en su repertorio tratando de ignorar a su jodido cerebro que insistía en querer mostrarle imágenes de su vida con la pelirroja.

Tomando valor de algún lugar escondido dentro de ella, Magda alzó la mirada enfrentándolo molesta.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así, Erik, estoy intentando…- Su acompañante rio cruelmente.

-Magda eres increíble…- Después de decir aquello se puso de pie sacando unos cuantos billetes para pagar la bebida que ni siquiera probó, con la firme convicción de largarse de ahí.

-¡Erik!- Lo llamó la mujer, alterada, poniéndose de pie. –No puedes simplemente ignorarme así, yo…-

-¿¡Por qué no!? Tú lo has estado haciendo los últimos tres meses- dijo para finalmente caminar buscando salir del lugar, por desgracia Magda lo siguió.

-Erik, por favor- Rogó, caminando detrás de él. –Sé que me equivoqué, pero te pido que…

-A ti no te importó cuando te pedí que vieras a Wanda y Pietro, ¿por qué a mí me importaría lo que tú tengas que pedir?- semi grito tratando de controlarse.

Mierda, ¿Pero en qué jodida cosa había estado pensando al venir hasta aquí?

-Estaba asustada- susurró la mujer. Y esa fue la peor línea que el hombre le había escuchado decir.

-¿Asustada?- preguntó en un susurro. -¿Asustada por quién?, ¿asustada de Pietro?, ¿De Wanda?, ¿De mí?, Mierda Magda, ¿¡Qué somos para ti!? ¿¡Jodidos monstruos!? ¿¡Es eso!? ¿Te crees perfecta? ¿Parte de una jodida raza perfecta? ¿Qué clase de ser humano eres tú?-

-¡Ya sé!- Gritó la mujer con voz entrecortada. –Sé perfectamente que…- se detuvo buscando lo siguiente que quería expresar, tratando de transmitir todos sus sentimientos sin preocuparse por ser coherente, solo deseaba llegar al hombre junto a ella. –Tenía miedo de mis propios hijos Erik, ¿Qué tan patético es eso?- preguntó mirando al hombre que no hace tanto había sido su esposo sin realmente esperar una respuesta. –No quería verlos porque temía lastimarlos como ya lo hice antes- la mujer comenzó a llorar. –Golpee a Pietro, le grité monstruo a Wanda, yo… lo hice- La mujer se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad dejándose la piel irritada. –Cuando el único monstruo aquí… soy yo- susurró. –No tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero realmente, realmente quiero pasar tiempo con ellos, porque los amo y…- negó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que una línea no era apropiada. –No espero que me permitas estar con ellos a solas, lo entiendo; no lo sé, tal vez comenzar pasando la navidad juntos, contigo presente o que me permitas ir por ellos al jardín de niños y llevarlos a… a t-tu casa… solo… por favor- susurró finalmente con desesperación dejando caer los hombros como si no pudiera con tanta tristeza.

Y aquellas palabras eran las que habían dejado a Erik pegado en sus sitio; porque Magda nunca se había disculpado por lo que había pasado, nunca había aceptado su culpa. Ella simplemente siguió actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pietro pareció olvidarlo.

Wanda definitivamente lo olvidó, suprimiendo sus poderes de manera inconsciente.

Pero Erik, él no olvidó. Sin embargo, igualmente fingió, porque creyó que era lo mejor para su familia; honestamente creyó que así podría tratar de salvar su, ya perdido, matrimonio.

Se equivocó.

Un día al regresar del trabajo las cosas de Magda ya no estaban y en su lugar, ocupando el centro de la mesa, estaban unos papeles que Erik debía firmar para ser llamado “Divorciado” de ahí en delante.

Que su ex mujer ni siquiera luchara por la custodia de los mellizos dolió más de lo que lo habría hecho si hubiera decidido luchar.

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó, sin gritar o verse perturbado (o perturbador)

No obtuvo respuesta.

No la necesitaba para tomar su decisión.

…

Charles suspiró tratando de liberar un poco de su frustración. Pietro estaba sentado en el sofá de la dirección con Wanda a un lado, sujetos fuertemente de la mano. La niña lloraba a viva voz, mientras que Pietro mantenía una mirada fiera (que siendo sinceros, a Xavier le recordaba un poco a Erik).

Levaba 5 minutos pidiéndole al peliblanco que le explicara la razón detrás de su ataque a Remy, sin muy buenos resultados.

Charles había ido a pedirle a una señora (lo más amablemente que pudo) que no era correcto pasearse por el jardín de niños en hora de clases; había salido de sus salón 10 minutos, pero para cuando volvió Pietro estaba sobre Remy, Wanda hecha bolita en un rincón sollozando y los demás niños haciendo un círculo alrededor de los pequeños pleitistas.

Le había pedido a Moira que curara a Remy (quien lloraba con la misma naturalidad con la que respiraba) mientras él hablaría con los mellizos.

El receso acababa de comenzar y aún no tenía nada. Parecía no importar cuantas veces preguntara, simplemente no obtenía una respuesta, y aunque sería mucho más sencillo simplemente leer la mente de los mellizos… no quería hacerlo. Valerse de su mutación todo el tiempo no era justo. Sin importar lo que dijera Raven.

“No entiendo porque sigues usando el lenguaje, es más, no entiendo porque sigues comprando celular”

Suspiró de nueva cuenta decidiendo hincarse frente a los niños.

-Pietro, Wanda- Los llamó con suavidad. –Necesito que me digan que pasó- Dijo con la voz más tranquila que encontró al tiempo que buscaba colocar una mano en la rodilla raspada de la castaña, no pudo lograrlo. Antes de que siquiera su piel hiciera contacto con la contraria una chispa dolorosa recorrió desde la punto de sus dedos y extendiéndose por todo su brazo. El pequeño quejido que soltó y el brusco movimiento que hizo su extremidad causo que ambos niños lo observaran, Wanda con pánico y Pietro con una perfecta combinación de miedo y reto.

La niña parecía debatirse entre pedir perdón o llorar más fuerte. Charles se preguntó si eso habría sido una muestra de la mutación de la niña, que hasta ahora no había visto.

-Estoy bien- exclamó sonriendo mientras les mostraba la palma de su mano, tratando de enfatizar el hecho de que ahí no había pasado nada; pero en contra de lo que Charles pudo haber imaginado, la castaña lo observó con grandes ojos llorosos, soltó un sollocito lastimero y se lanzó a sus brazos llevándose a su hermano junto con ella.

Wanda se restregó contra su regazo, secando su cara mojada con el chaleco gris del mayor, mientras Pietro solo se quejaba por haber estampado su cara contra el pecho del otro.

-¡Wanda!- Advirtió el niño un tanto molesto.

-Remy fue malo- susurro la pequeña y Pietro olvidó toda lucha por liberarse del agarre de su melliza.

Charles levantó uno de sus brazos y procedió a colocarlo en la espalda de la castaña deseando que aquello pudiera reconfortarla aunque fuera un poco. Posteriormente observó al niño, decidiendo pasar una mano con suavidad por su blanco cabello.

El niño lo observó unos momentos, parpadeo con tranquilidad y finalmente se concentró en el suelo. El ojiazul tomó aire y pidió nuevamente.

-¿Quieren decirme que pasó?-

-Remy dijo…- El Peliblanco trago haciendo una corta pausa.-Remy dijo que nosotros no debíamos hacer una tarjeta de navidad para mamá porque de todas formas ella no nos quiere porque no vive con nosotros y…- el niño hizo una corta conexión de miradas para observar al piso de nueva cuenta. –Él hizo llorar a Wanda, Así que yo lo golpee- Un pucherito se instaló en su infantil rostro.

El niño levantó la vista mostrando una extraña mirada llena de experiencia que alguien de cinco años no debería ser capaz de mostrar.

-¿Eso es cierto?, ¿Mamá no nos quiere?-  Wanda había dejado de llorar pero aún se mantenía bien escondida entre sus brazos y Charles… Charles no tenía una respuesta a eso, porque el pequeño Charles pasó bastantes días de su infancia preguntándose si su mamá sentía al menos un poco de amor hacia él…

Charles tragó saliva, alejó a Wanda con delicadeza limpiando el rostro de la niña, acomodó la ropa de Pietro y buscó un pedazo de tela limpio que mojo con agua fría y colocó en la mano ligeramente hinchada del peliblanco. Y entonces el timbre que marcaba el fin del recreo llegó.

-Que su mamá no esté cerca no quiere decir que no los quiera, hay… diferentes formas de amor- dijo con un suave tono acompañado de una ligera sonrisa, percibiendo la forma en que los niños parecían tratar de entender lo que les acababa de decir. -¡Vamos!- pidió después con más energía.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Wanda.

-A hacer tarjetas de navidad- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa. –Según sé no han terminado la de su mamá y aún deben hacer una para su papá- tomó a los niños de la mano comenzando a caminar. Pietro se soltó con brusquedad.

-¡Pero no voy a ver a mamá en navidad!- exclamó con voz entrecortada que trataba de ocultar. El castaño lo observó en silencio con todo rastro de sonrisa desaparecido.

-¿Y si la ves y no tienes ningún regalo para ella?-

-¿¡Y si no la veo!?-

-¿Pero y si sí?- en medio de aquel pequeño enfrentamiento de miradas Wanda se soltó de la cálida mano que la sostenía yendo hasta su hermano, con el cual entrelazo las manos, para obligarlo a caminar junto a ella.

-Hagamos juntos una tarjeta para mamá- exclamó la castaña, para volver a tomar la mano de su profesor y caminar juntos al salón de clases.

-No olvides que aún tienes que disculparte con Remy, no debiste golpearlo-  el niño lo observó molesto. –Y él también te debe una disculpa, por supuesto- explicó con tranquilidad.

…

Remy tenía el ojo hinchado y morado. La capacidad para mantenerlo abierto era casi nula y aunque hasta hace poco había estado llorando con todo lo que tenía ahora estaba increíblemente serio, haciéndole frente a un Pietro muy enojado. Charles los mantenía fuera del salón, esperando que ambos niños se disculparan con el otro, listo para separarlos en caso de que la lucha se desatara nuevamente. Parecía que esto iba para largo, pero extrañamente, Remy comenzó.

-El novio de mi mamá dijo que mi papá se había ido porque no me quería, por eso pensé que si tu mamá no vivía con ustedes era porque no los quería- Esa no era una disculpa, pero era un comienzo. Charles hizo una nota mental de hablar con la Señora LeBeau sobre aquel no tan insignificante detalle. De forma increíblemente bajita, Remy finalmente agregó. –Yo no puedo hacerle una tarjeta de navidad a mi papá, pero ¿Tú si ves a tu mamá todavía?- Pietro asintió a penas. –Entonces deberías hacerle una- Pietro ladeo la cabeza pensativo, observando a su profesor por unos pocos segundos tomando finalmente una decisión.

-Perdón por pegarte- dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Está bien- dijo Remy acompañando aquello con un pequeño asentimiento. – ¿Tienes color rojo?, se me acabó y a mi mamá le gusta mucho el color rojo- agregó posteriormente con actitud entusiasta.

-Creo que no, pero Wanda sí, le diré que te lo presté, ¡Eh, Wanda!...- Y así sin más los niños entraron al salón.

Charles se sentía extrañamente cansado.

…

Erik estacionó el auto con increíble tranquilidad, observó el reloj viendo que había llegado 5 minutos antes de la hora de salida. Bostezo aburrido bajando del tibio refugio al tiempo que escuchaba el aturdidor timbre.

Se introdujo a las instalaciones acompañado de otros padres sintiendo como un escalofrío lo recorría.

Maldito clima.

Finalmente Charles apareció en su campo de visión parado en la puerta de su salón hablando con algún padre de forma corta y despidiendo a algún niño en turno deseándole bonita tarde. Cuando el ojiazul hizo contacto visual con él, Lensherr no pudo suprimir una sonrisa sincera que fue devuelta con prontitud.

-Hola Charles- saludó sin notar todo el cariño que plasmaba en sus palabras. El ojiazul dio un rápido vistazo al interior del salón para luego concentrarse en el hombre frente a él.

-Erik, ¿puedes…? – sin terminar de explicar sus intenciones, Lensherr entendió que le estaban pidiendo alejarse un poco del montón de gente, tratando de tener un poco de privacidad.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Erik con una creciente preocupación extendiéndose y luchando contra la necesidad de ir corriendo a buscar a sus hijos.  Charles lucía un poco incómodo.

-Pietro…- comenzó. –Pietro golpeo a uno de sus compañeros- ¡Mierda!, ¿Acaso Pietro había imitado a Erick? Después de todo no había pasado ni una semana de la vez en que… ¡Mierda!

-Pietro no lo hizo sin razón si es lo que te está preocupando- le dio a Charles una mirada confundida. –Están haciendo tarjetas de navidad como regalo, les dije que hicieran todas las que quisieran, para quién quisieran, papás, tíos, hermanos, amigos… y Remy, el niño al que golpeo Pietro- Aclaró. –Les dijo que ellos no tenían por qué hacerle una tarjeta a su mamá, ya que ella no vivía con ellos y… - Charles comenzó a hablar con un tono bajo y avergonzado. –les dijo que ella no los quería-

¡Ese mocoso hijo de su…!

 –Hizo llorar a Wanda, y por eso Pietro lo golpeo- ¿Estaría mal sentirse orgulloso de su hijo en un caso como este? -Pero Remy solo estaba repitiendo lo que le dijeron- Charles cerro los ojos un momento bajando la cabeza como si no pudiera creerse ni él mismo lo que estaba contando. -Su papá los abandono, y el hombre que sale son su mamá le dijo que se había ido porque no lo quería-  Erik no estaba seguro de cómo debería sentirse.

Primero tenía estas ganas de ir y gritarle al mocoso, mocoso que les dijo cosas muy estúpidas a sus hijos, pero según Xavier no era culpa del mocoso, si no de la maldita familia que le toco… segundo se sentía tan orgulloso de Pietro…

Él no era bueno leyendo a otras personas, porque realmente nunca le había importado siquiera tratar de hacerlo pero cuando se trataba de Charles, por muy extraño que pareciera, había comenzado a desarrollar esta curiosa habilidad de saber cosas del otro hombre simplemente por observar su expresión o la forma en que movía sus manos, como ahora, sabía que Charles quería agregar algo más, pero que aun así no lo haría.

-Gracias por decírmelo, yo… Hablaré con ellos- explicó sin entender muy bien porque le decía aquello al profesor de sus hijos.

_Porque no es solo el profesor de tus hijos, es Charles, tu amigo._

_Charles, el que sabe cosas muy personales de ti, y del que sabes cosas muy personales._

_Charles, el hombre con el que te permites bajar la guardia hasta quedarte profundamente dormido._

El más bajo le sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con suavidad.

Cuando ya había dado la vuelta para alejarse e ir por sus pequeños la voz casi susurrada del otro lo detuvo.

-Sé que estas orgulloso de Pietro a pesar de todo- Erik, a los ojos de Charles, se veía como un adolescente descubierto por su madre viendo porno… gay. Sonrió contento por su acertado descubrimiento. –Nos vemos mañana, Erik. Ponle algo de hielo a Pietro en la mano-

Erik regresó la sonrisa sintiendo como la simpatía hacia Charles crecía (aunque le pareciera imposible)

…

Erik no estaba seguro de como comenzar. Ahí estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor con sus hijos en el asiento trasero y los cinturones bien puestos.

-Charles me dijo que golpeaste a un niño- dijo dando una corta mirada. El silencio que obtuvo a continuación era algo que en definitiva esperaba. Bajó del auto, yendo a sentarse junto a sus hijos (como seguramente debió haber hecho desde un principio), al asiento trasero.

Una vez de nuevo dentro del vehículo, sus hijos se quitaron los cinturones moviéndose de inmediato a refugiarse en el regazo de su padre.

-Papi- llamó Wanda con un hilito de voz. -¿Por qué se fue mami?-

-¿No nos quiere por qué somos mutantes?- alcanzó a penas a escuchar a Pietro. Lensherr los apretujó contra él, como si así pudiera alejarlos de aquellos pensamientos.

-No, no…- negó, dudando del como continuar. –No es que su madre no los quiera- Creo un pequeño silencio, en el que se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que decir. –Es solo que…- esto era muy difícil, pero si algo le había quedado claro a Erik la última vez que hablo con Magda era que… -Su mamá los ama- les dijo con total seguridad. –Ella solo… estaba asustada-

-¿De nosotros? ¿Por qué somos mutantes?- preguntó Pietro.

-No, estaba asustada de ella misma- contestó Erik con suavidad.

-No entiendo- contestaron los niños al unísono. Lensherr sonrió liberando el agarre en sus hijos yendo a pasar su mano por el cabello de sus niños sonriendo austeramente. –Lo sé, es algo complicado, pero adivinen quién me pidió que pasáramos la navidad en su departamento-

-¿El profesor?- preguntó Wanda confundida.

-Eh…- rio sin mucho escándalo. –No-

-¿Mamá?- cuestionó Pietro con voz muy, muy baja. Erik asintió sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?, ¿de verdad vamos a pasar navidad con mami?- preguntó Wanda sin realmente desear una respuesta. Los niños se miraron riendo entre ellos.

Erik supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Suspiró con alivió deseando sentirlo por completo.

…

Erik contemplo la forma en que Charles cambiaba su atención de las papas fritas a su hamburguesa de pollo; finalmente pareció que el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que era observado dejando de observar su comida para mirarlo a él, sonriendo pareciendo un poco (pero muy, muy poco) avergonzado.

-Yo…- Dijo sin dejar de negar con la cabeza –Nunca había venido aquí-

-Lo noté cuando me preguntaste como se pedía- contestó Lensherr para luego meterse cinco papas juntas. Charles trato de acomodar su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que comprara de pollo?-

-Porque la de pollo al menos sabe a algo… la de carne, bueno… es más fácil que te des cuenta de que eso no es carne-

-No sé qué tan bueno sea que hables mal de la comida de un lugar cuando aún estas ahí… comiendo- Aportó Charles inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente tratando de hacer aquella línea un poco más secreta. Erik simplemente se encogió de hombros dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Xavier se comió una papita observando las bolsitas que contenían la comida de los tres menores.

-Ellos no vendrán a comer. Pedirán su hamburguesa hasta que nos hayamos ido, créeme- Charles sonrió apreciando el tren humano que habían hecho los niños resbalándose por el tobogán de color rojo, descalzos y felices.

El ánimo de Lensherr se agrio un poco cuando “All I Want for Christmas is you” comenzó a sonar.

-No puede ser-

-¿Qué?-

-Canciones de navidad, las odio-

-Así que eres un Grinch, con un poco menos de verde- El mayor soltó una risa sarcástica, aunque el comentario sí que le había parecido gracioso.

Al estar en presencia de otra persona, Erik siempre sentía esta “presión silenciosa”, un exigente pedido que decía “Necesito que encuentres un tema de conversación, si no sentiré tu rechazo”.

¿Por qué era que nunca lo había sentido con Charles?

-Y dime El Grinch, ¿Celebras navidad?-

-Charles, tengo hijos, sino celebrara navidad probablemente me lincharían- Aunque el “Probablemente” estaba de más. Erick agradeció ese ligero sentido del humor que poseía al escuchar la risa de su acompañante.

-¿Cómo la celebras?- preguntó Xavier.

-Bueno… el año pasado solo la pasé con los niños, hice pavo y… vimos como 3 películas hasta que Wanda y Pietro se quedaron dormidos-

-Un momento. ¿Tú cocinaste?-

-Te aseguro que Wanda no fue-

-Me sorprendes, mi amigo- Para cualquier persona que pasara y viera aquella pareja de hombres habría pensado que estaban coqueteando el uno con el otro, con esas sonrisas y ojos brillantes. Desgraciadamente el ambiente se volvió menos cálido y cómodo.

-Pero bueno, ya sabes, esta navidad la pasaremos en el departamento de Mag… de mi ex – esposa-

Claro que Charles lo sabía, no era como si pudiera olvidarlo

-¿Y tú Charles?, ¿Cómo pasas navidad?-

-En casa de mi hermana, ella y/o Azazel cocinan y yo hago el postre, pero con postre me refiero a galletas-

-Creí que no sabías cocinar- Charles rio.

-Solo sé hacer galletas, me gusta hacerlas porque saben bien con té-

-A veces eres demasiado inglés hasta para ti- Luego de decir aquello se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho sentido.

-Tal vez…- murmuró Charles.

-¿Qué?- La verdad no había entendido muy bien lo que había dicho.

-Si quieres podríamos vernos después de navidad y celebrar… tú llevaras comida- dijo muy sonriente. –Y yo galletas-

-¿Y en dónde nos veríamos?-

-Bueno… puede ser en mi departamento-

Eso sonaba bastante bien para Erik.

Bastante…

Muy, muy bien…

Sinceramente, sonaba Perfecto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navidad en casa de tu Ex, Post Navidad en casa de tu mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío ;D tampoco el Capitán América, Iron Man, Hulk, Spartacus (Sparty-Man), el FBI y las bebidas azules, los libros de genética y las chaquetas.

-¿Y cómo está pasando la navidad tu hombre?- Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa mientras machacaba un poco más el puré de papa (única cosa en la que su esposo la había dejado ayudar)

-¿Mi hombre?- preguntó sin poner mucha atención haciendo una competencia de caras graciosas con su pequeño sobrino que reía divertido, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de su querida mujer -Raven, Erik no es mi hombre- hablo apartando su atención de Kurt y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Me sorprende que de inmediato supieras que estaba hablando de él- Exclamó dando una mirada de soslayo a su hermano. Charles suspiró aplastando la naricita del niño azul haciéndolo reír de nuevo al tiempo que el niño hacia su mejor esfuerzo para cubrir por completo la nariz de su tío.

-Esta con… Magda- dijo con voz un tanto constipada.

-Magda, ¿Quién es Magda?- Cuestionó intrigada girándose con rapidez, ignorando el puré.

-Su ex esposa-Y Raven no sabía si decir que Charles se veía, tremendamente feliz, tremendamente rechazado o tremendamente avergonzado.

-¿Su ex esposa?, ese pequeño… Acaba de tener una cita contigo en Burger King, cosa que por cierto aún desapruebo, porque esas cosas están hechas de plástico. Se van a juntar después de navidad, y el muy… Pancho, ¡Pasa Navidad con su Ex!-  Raven estaba comenzando a molestarse; mejor dicho ya estaba molesta, muy muy molesta, planteándose seriamente eso de ir a buscar al tipo y mostrarle un poco de su Fiereza femenina.

-Raven, nosotros no hemos tenido citas- Explicó Charles sintiéndose ridículo por tener que estar diciendo aquello tan obvio.

-Por favor, Charles, han estado teniendo citas por los últimos 3 meses-

-¡Raven!-

-Todo el mundo sabe eso- Raven colocó sus manos en las caderas, dándole impacto a su comentario.

-¿Todo el mundo?- Cuestiono con un ligero tono burlón. La mujer se quedó unos segundos pensativa, luego, sin darle una mirada a su esposo exclamó con tono molesto.

-Azazel, Charles ha estado teniendo citas con ese hombre, el papá de los mellizos, ¿cierto o no?- El nombrado volteo de inmediato a mirar al ojiazul poniendo una ligera cara de terror que su mujer no fue capaz de ver al estar dándole la espalda. Azazel movió los labios en un claro “Lo siento”.

-Sí- Respondió con tono seguro.

-Lo ves-

-Raven…- Y charles sonrió, como si todo esto fuera ridículo, como si realmente no se sintiera incómodo y fuera de lugar, como si no despreciara sus propios sentimientos.

-La cena esta lista- Y aún entre movimientos programados, movimientos en que los tres ayudaron a colocar el festín en la mesa, cada uno poniéndose en su lugar predeterminado, Xavier deseando que aquel interrogatorio terminara y Raven cada vez más enfrascada en resolver “El problema”, la discusión no termino.

-¡Estás celoso!- Y aunque el ojiazul lo intentó, abriendo la boca apunto de negar todo ante todos (Raven y Azazel), simplemente terminó tragando en seco, y liberando un comentario en busca de desviar la atención del tema antes tratado.

-Azazel todo se ve delicioso-

-Charles, a ti te gusta, tú obviamente le gustas. No entiendo por qué aún no le has dicho nada-

-¡Raven!- Exclamó con un ligero tinte de gruñido al final de la palabra. –Nada va a pasar- Y sonrió de la manera en que solo él podía hacerlo, a pesar de estar un poco más roto por dentro.

…

Erik observó su plato. Tenía pavo, un poco de puré, ensalada y un redondo panecito; sus hijos no dejaban de hacer ruiditos mientras comían y hablaban entre ellos, él no tenía ni el valor de levantar su propio tenedor.

Observó a Magda sentada al otro lado de la mesa; se veía cabizbaja y sin muchos ánimos de enfrentarle la mirada. Llevaba 10 minutos removiendo su puré y se veía que seguiría en lo mismo.

-Y…- comenzó su ex-mujer, siendo lo primero que decía después del “entren” y las palabras que demostraban la admiración que sentía por el cambio que habían sufrido sus hijos físicamente. -¿Cómo ha estado la escuela?-

-El otro día hicimos nuestra mano en un plato- exclamó Wanda de inmediato, en exceso emocionada.

-Y cuando se secó la pintamos- contribuyó a lo dicho por su hermana igual o más emocionado. Su madre los observó confundida.

-¿Una mano en un plato?-

-Era un plato con yeso, hicieron una huella de sus manos en yeso- aclaró Erik, Magda le dedicó una mirada, que apartó al instante.

-El profesor nos hizo hacer tarjetas de feliz navidad-

-Todas las que quisiéramos para regalar a quién quisiéramos- explicaron los niños de nueva cuenta.

-Hice uno para papá, otro para Kurt, para el profesor, para Wanda…-

-Yo también, bueno, una para mí no, para Pietro. También una para ti mami- La mujer se veía sorprendida, pero finalmente terminó sonriendo.

-No sabíamos si podríamos dártela, pero el profesor dijo que estaba bien que te hiciéramos una- la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció ante lo dicho por su pequeño, pero terminó por hacer una mueca que intentaba pasar por una sonrisa.

-¿Su profesor les agrada?- Los niños asintieron felices.

-Cuenta historias graciosas-

-Sonríe bonito-

-Tiene ojos azules-

-y se inventa juegos muy divertidos-

-Y canciones-

-y…-

-Parece una persona increíble- interrumpió Magda con una suave sonrisa llena de Amor hacia sus pequeños. Animándose finalmente a limpiar esa mancha que Wanda tenía en la mejilla; la cual solo le sonrió y continúo comiendo.

-El profesor es amigo de papá- hablo Pietro con la boca llena. Lensherr bufó molesto con esa manía que tenía su hijo de enseñarle su comida masticada al mundo.

-Juegan ajedrez y platican de cosas de grandes- Aportó la niña dando una infantil tonada a sus palabras. Magda tomó aire observando a algún punto lejano buscando la forma de acomodar lo que diría a continuación.

-Mi vida tal vez… te confundiste- La mujer comenzó a negar con la cabeza. -Amigos es…-

-No, no- dijo con rapidez la niña asintiendo a una velocidad impresionante y preocupante. –Papi y el profesor son amigos, ¿verdad papi?- Finalmente había pasado, lo habían incluido en la conversación.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa de lado dirigida a su hija mientras se permitía despeinar el ya desarreglado cabello de Pietro, quien había decidido que ese pan era perfecto para ser embarrado por toda su cara al tiempo que se le comía.

La sorprendida mirada que le dio su ex mujer fue un tanto irritante. Después trató de recordar la última vez que había dicho algo como “”Tipo X es mi amigo”. Se sintió menos irritado posterior a darse cuenta de que nunca había dicho esas palabras en presencia de Magda.

-Y él…- Magda se aclaró la garganta rehuyendo de un contacto de miradas con Erik. – ¿Él también es un mutante?- Ambos niños asintieron sonrientes.

-¡Sí, sí!, él es un tele… televisión- dijo Pietro confundido comenzando a jugar con el cabello de su hermana, enroscándolo en uno de sus dedos.

-No, era… tele… ¿pájara?- Wanda se veía todavía más confundida que su hermano. Erik ya no pudo retener las carcajadas.

-Se dice telépata- dijo aún sin poder terminar de reír. Magda ahora sonreía radiantemente, sin rastro del miedo o la vergüenza que había estado mostrando hasta hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué es un telépata?-

-De esos que pueden ver tu… tu cabeza- explicó Pietro dándose golpecitos en las sienes, susurrando la última parte.

-Oh- Exclamó la pelirroja con sincero interés.

-Tú conoces a Charles- agregó Erik sin ponerse a pensar en ser frío o cortante, simplemente hablándole a Magda como le hablaba antes de que todo se pusiera difícil entre ellos. Como si hubiera algo natural en ello.

-¿Lo conozco?- contestó la mujer de igual manera, con extrema naturalidad.

-Sí, es el director del jardín de niños-

-No, yo…- Estaba por negar aquel conocimiento, cuando finalmente recordó. –Ah, sí, ese hombre de cabello castaño, bajito y de acento inglés-

-Ese es Charles- afirmó Erik con una sonrisa de lado respondiendo a la de la adulta a su lado.

La vibración de su teléfono desde la bolsa de su pantalón los saco de aquella curiosa aura entrañable. Lo extrajo de inmediato encontrándose con el nombre de Charles en la pantalla.

-Voy a…- sin decir más se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño, presionando la opción de contestar hasta que estuvo bien protegido en aquellas cuatro paredes.

-¿Charles?-

-¿Bueno?- Una infantil vocecilla fue con lo que se topó. – ¡Bueeeno!, ¡Bueno!-

-¿Kurt?- preguntó confundido. -¿Qué haces con…?- su intentó de regaño se detuvo cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de Charles a lo lejos.

-Kurt, ¿Qué haces  con mi celular?-

-¡Nada!-

-Kurt, ¿Estás hablando con mi celular?-

-No-

-Dame ese teléfono- A pesar de la forma autoritaria en la que el mayor se escuchaba, no se percibía enojo, ni una pizca de él.

-¡No!-

-Kurt- Luego de una pequeña pausa finalmente escucho la voz de Charles de nuevo. –Gracias, No, Kurt, espera…- un bufido remato toda aquella escena que no fue capaz de ver pero sí de imaginar.

-Ah… ¿Erik?-

-Hola Charles -

-Ay, Erick, lo siento. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que Kurt tomó mi celular- Lensherr rio dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que comenzaba a envolverlo.  Negando con la cabeza tratando de transmitir que no había ningún problema, olvidando que su interlocutor no podía verlo.

-Y…- Escuchó una vacilación dudosa. -¿Qué tal está yendo tu navidad?- Sin tomarse mucho tiempo para contestar, Erik respondió con ligereza.

-Bueno, mi parte favorita de la noche fue cuando Pietro te llamó televisión y Wanda tele-pájara-

-¿Por qué ellos…?- La voz confundida y ligeramente divertida de Xavier hizo que disfrutara mucho más las carcajadas que liberó.

-No recordaron la palabra telépata correctamente- Charles produjo una especie de sonido que solo podía catalogarse como el inicio de una risa, pero todo se interrumpió por el comienzo de un ataque de tos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- Dijo en medio de más toses. –Debiste haberme avisado antes de contar el chiste- Rio en voz baja alternando más toses. –Así habría sabido que no debía tomarle a mi bebida- Si le preguntaran como se sentía estando en presencia de Xavier, incluso únicamente hablando con él, contestaría que “Normal”, pero claro, esa sería una pequeña (Gran) mentira porque aquel sentimiento que lo invadía aun con esta plática sin pies ni cabeza era… era algo de lo que Erik no buscaba ser consciente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué estaban hablando de mí?, ¿Debería preocuparme?- Preguntó con timbre juguetón.

-Magda les peguntó a los niños como iban en la escuela y una cosa llevó a la otra- Después cambio su tono de voz por uno mucho más serio. –Comienzo a preocuparme-

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó de inmediato, empapando sus propias palabras de preocupación.

-Le caes demasiado bien a mis hijos para ser normal, le das una bolsa llena de dulces a cada uno, ¿Verdad?, es la única respuesta que encuentro- Acompañó a Charles en su ataque de risa, aunque de manera más escueta, sonriendo únicamente –Y…- Agregó sin haberse recuperado del todo. – ¿Cómo va tu navidad, Charles?-

-Oh, la cena estuvo deliciosa- Luego agregó en volumen bajito. –Es un alivio que Azazel cocinara-

 _Azazel-Esposo-Hermana-Charles._ Le explicó su cerebro con rapidez.

-Pero ya llevaba 10 minutos observando a mi hermana y a Azazel haciéndose ojitos en el sillón de enfrente mientras fingían jugar cartas conmigo y Kurt ya me había traído todos sus juguetes para mostrármelos; se le olvida que yo compré la mayoría- Fue en ese momento que Erik se encontró con su propio reflejo en el espejo color perla con detalle de flores.

Solo había una forma de describir la sonrisa en su rostro: “De estúpido”.

Dejo de hacerlo al instante en que una voz femenina se escuchaba amortiguadamente.

-Charles has pasado mucho tiempo ahí dentro, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Estoy bien Raven, ya salgo-

-Charles- llamó Erik. –No estarás encerrado en el baño, ¿o sí?-

-Era la única forma de tener privacidad-

-Qué vergüenza Charles, que vergüenza- y como un dramático sonido de fondo, le bajó a la taza del baño, esperando que el ojiazul entendiera.

-¡Tú hiciste lo mismo!- No le estaban preguntando, lo estaban acusando directamente.

Un pequeño silencio los envolvió después de que las risas terminaron. Ambos sabían que la conversación debía terminar, pero ninguno deseaba hacerlo en realidad.

-Entonces…- Comenzó Xavier. –Vendrás-¡Irás!- Se corrigió. –A mi casa el ¿Jueves?-

-El jueves-

-Bien, entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-Yo también-

-Nos veremos Erik, ¡Feliz Navidad!, saluda a Wanda y Pietro de mi parte-

-Sí, yo…- trató pero no pudo continuar.

–Adiós- Exclamó Charles luego de un rato.

-Adiós- Contestó, pero cuando el tono de colgado ya había comenzado a acariciar su oído.

Justo cuando iba llegando al comedor, el característico pitido de la alarma de los relojes del capitán América de sus hijos lo recibió.

-¡Ya va a empezar!- gritaron los niños con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué va a empezar?- cuestionó Magda.

-¡El especial de Sparty-man!-

\- Donde los malos se unen y entonces, y entonces Sparty-man… ¿¡Podemos ir a verlo!?- preguntaron los niños alternando la mirada entre su padre y su madre.

-Sí- contestó la mujer con facilidad prácticamente cuando sus hijos ya habían desaparecido.

Era curiosa la forma en que, justo después de comer, se había puesto de pie acompañado de Magda, y juntos habían ido recogiendo los platos para que mientras Erik lavaba, Wanda secaba y guardaba; muy probablemente la razón detrás de este comportamiento fuera que, después de todo, esa había sido su rutina (realizada entre risas y conversaciones privadas que ahora estaban ausentes).

-¿Era Charles?- Eso lo saco del sopor que se había querido apoderar de él.

-¿Eh?-

-La llamada que fuiste a contestar al baño, ¿era Charles?- Lensherr dedicó una intensa mirada a la mujer que, inmediatamente, pareció desarrollar una necesidad fisiológica por observar sus propias manos.

-Sí, era Charles- Contestó concentrándose en enjuagar el jabón de sus manos.

-¿No te da miedo?- Erik estampo sus manos con rudeza contra el fregadero, ruido que no importó a los mellizos.

-Elegí mal mis palabras- Aclaró Magda rápidamente. –Yo sólo pregunto si no te sientes desprotegido contra él, ya sabes, él puede ver lo que quiera de ti, cada pequeño detalle que has pensado, todo-

-A Charles no le gusta estarse metiendo en la mente de las personas como si nada, piensa que es una falta de respeto- Refutó de la forma más tranquila que encontró, esperando que eso callara a la pelirroja, pero lo que obtuvo fue una respuesta en una voz baja e insegura, pero que no disminuyó el impacto en Erik.

-¿Y tú le crees?- Erik secó sus manos y se paró frente a aquellos ojos verdes.

-Voy con los niños- Contestó con la firme convicción de alejarse. –No me importa- Agregó antes de estar fuera del alcance auditivo de la otra. –Si Charles quiere leer mi mente, no me importa, confío en él-

…

-Juguemos algo- Exclamó Pietro una vez que el programa terminó. Magda le sonrió a su pequeño acercando el rostro al del propio niño.

-¿Cómo qué?- Dijo con tono cálido.

-Pues…- El niño paseo sus ojillos azules por los alrededores buscando que respuesta darle a su madre.

-Por favor que no sea yo veo- susurró Lensherr recibiendo una curiosa mirada de la mayor.

-¡Las escondidas!- Aportó su hermana.

Magda había terminado de contar; y hasta ahora su mejor idea de escondite era quedarse pegado a la pared mientras su mente le susurraba un “Sé la pared” con la voz de Darwin. Definitivamente no era bueno en este juego.

No recordaba en que habitación estaba, solo había salido corriendo en cuanto escucho el 1 escapar de la boca de la madre de sus hijos. Lo único que sabía era que había una cama y en ese momento lanzar las almohadas debajo de ella y acomodarse como si él fuera una gran, acolchada y masculina almohada parecía una mejor idea que ser la pared.

Erik procedió a la acción, pero al lanzar la segunda almohada esta golpeo uno de los buros, provocando que cayeran un vaso y un libro. A Erik ciertamente le habrían importado un demonio de no ser por esa esquina de foto que lo llamaba desde su posición debajo de “50 sombras de Grey”; y es que él conocía esa foto a la perfección.

Magda, con el cabello suelto, brillante y alborotado, sonriendo e iluminando la vida de Erik, el cual aparecía con menos arrugas y con más esperanza en el futuro. Una sonrisa más discreta que la de su novia, pero igualmente llena de felicidad y plenitud.

La foto había sido tomada en su primera cita. En la feria; lo recordaba perfectamente. Su cerebro había grabado cada pequeño detalle de aquel día, porque aún no podía creer que una chica tan hermosa como Magda hubiera aceptado salir con un… con un monstruo como él.

Cuando la mujer apareció en la habitación de más está decir que Erik perdió.

-Para mí que hiciste trampa en eso de contar- soltó con tranquilidad, la mujer sonrió sin notar que su libro había sido reacomodado con una fotografía justo en la página en que debía estar.

-Sí, nos encontraste muy rápido, no es justo- entró Pietro con un pucherito, quejoso por haber perdido.

A la lejanía se escucharía el gritillo lleno de júbilo infantil de Wanda.

-¡Gané!

…

Los niños finalmente habían caído (Gracias al cielo, porque eran las 11:30 y lo único que Erik quería era dormir). Lensherr arropó a sus hijos, besando la frente de cada uno. El cuarto que su madre tenía para ellos en aquel departamento carecía de muchas cosas que eran normales en su casa (no estaban los peluches de superhéroes, los dibujos en las paredes, la pequeña mesita, que hacía veces de comedor y de escritorio, los juguetes tirados por todas partes… la calidez); pero se notaba el esfuerzo que había puesto en hacerlo lo más acogedor posible para sus niños.

Al dar vuelta con la intención de caminar hacia la puerta, se encontró con una Magda que lo observaba intensamente, al tiempo que parecía estar muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el hombre en voz baja. La mujer regresó en sí extendiendo sus manos.

-Te traje cobijas- se acercó a tomarlas, con la intensión de dormir en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Estás seguro de dormir ahí?, Tal vez…-

-Estoy bien así- La mujer detuvo todo movimiento, pareciendo como si sus fuerzas la hubieran dejado.

-Buenas noches, Erik- Deseo la mujer ya dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches- Contestó negándose a querer ver ese “Beso de buenas noches” que ocupaba el lugar de aquellas palabras.

Y una hora después ahí estaba, aún despierto. Maldito insomnio de porquería, el sillón aunque cómodo se sentía tan molesto contra su cuerpo, podía percibir como se hacía un jodido hoyo justo donde su trasero se encontraba, el cuello comenzaba a dolerle sin importar la posición en que se colocara, podía escuchar gente, horriblemente desafinada, cantar a lo lejos y hacía diez minutos había tenido que comenzar a hacer masajes en su propia frente porque de lo contrario comenzaba a tener la “Sensación del inicio de un dolor de cabeza”.

Tenía un sueño de los mil infiernos y aun así no lograba despejar su mente, tal vez era el hecho de estar en aquel departamento, el hecho de volver a hablar con Magda.

_-Te amo Erik- La hermosa y brillante sonrisa de la mujer frente a él, las palabras que podía sentir como reales y que lo llenaban de un calor interior. –Claro que me casaré contigo- el mundo brillaba y todo se sentía en su lugar._

Erik se destapo con furia quedando con la espalda en contacto con el sillón y observando el techo.Que comenzara a escuchar su celular sonar era algo bastante extraño, pero ¿Dónde era que lo había dejado?

Se puso de pie comenzando a desesperarse por ese molesto ruidillo que hacía y temía despertara a sus hijos y Magda.

Finalmente lo encontró debajo de su almohada. El nombre de Charles brillaba en la oscuridad.

-¿Charles?- estaba muy intrigado por esta nueva llamada.

-¡Hola Erik!- le contestaron con excesivo entusiasmo.  Había algo extraño en todo esto; el ojiazul siempre era entusiasta pero además estaba esa curiosa forma en que había pisado su lengua…

-Charles… ¿Estás borracho?- La risilla sin ningún rumbo fue una clara respuesta. -¿Cuánto has tomado?-  ¿No se suponía que el hombre no se emborrachaba fácilmente?

-No sé- contestó de manera más distorsionada. –Azazel me enseño a hacer estas bonitas bebidas de color azul… ¡Son tan bonitas!-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-En casa de mi hermana, bueno le digo hermana, pero ¿sabes?, no es realmente mi hermana-

-¿Eh?, pero creí que…-

-Solo es mi mejor amiga- explicó en medio de un ataque de risa. –Bueno, ella dice que es la única. La quiero, no me dejo irme a mi casa porque cree que me cortaré las venas o me lanzaré por la ventana del baño- rio más fuerte.

-¿Por qué… pensaría eso?- suavemente la risa fue desapareciendo, mientras el tiempo sin una respuesta seguía creciendo.

-No me gusta la navidad- Las palabras habían sido realmente ridículas para ser dichas por un hombre adulto como lo era Xavier, tan tontas que habrían hecho a Erik reír y burlarse cruelmente hasta la eternidad; y sin embrago lo paralizaron, porque no era el contenido, si no lo forma en que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas, tan llenas de… vacío.

-Charles- El tono de colgado fue su respuesta.

Erik era de los que agradecía a todo lo que pudiera agradecer cuando finalmente una llamada terminaba, pero como siempre, Charles era su excepción a las “Reglas de supervivencia Erik”.

Sin ponerse a pensar en la hora, el día, el lugar, la razón, Lensherr marcó el número de Charles; y marcó, y volvió a marcar sin obtener respuesta, sintiéndose cada vez más y más desesperado. De manera automática comenzó a idear un plan.

Si no le fallaba la memoria Charles le había dicho que su hermana vivía cerca de un cementerio o era una escuela… ¡Concéntrate Lensherr!

Se exigió al tiempo que se colocaba los zapatos y buscaba su chamarra, pero finalmente obtuvo una respuesta más allá del eterno e infeliz tono de espera.

-¡Charles!- Exclamó sin poder decidirse si sentirse aliviado o aún más preocupado.

-Erik- Exclamó una suave voz de mujer que en la vida había escuchado.

-Tú…- No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, porque primero su mente decidió irse a pensamientos lejanos y extraños.

_Charles esta con una mujer… una mujer que no conozco, esta con una mujer de noche…_

Pero sacando concentración y tranquilidad de quien sabe dónde finalmente decidió hacer una pregunta que le pareció estúpida y correcta al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Eres la hermana de Charles?-

-Raven- Contestó la mujer con tono ligeramente seco.

-Raven… - exclamó con un toque de alivio. -Raven, Charles, ¿Charles está bien?- Preguntó sin notar lo desesperado que acababa de escucharse.

Un extenso e incómodo silencio se instaló; un silencio que estaba acabando con los nervios de Erik.

-Está dormido en medio de la sala abrazando la pata de la mesa de centro- Explicó Raven finalmente.

-Pero ¿está bien?-

-Pues está completamente borracho, pero bien- Y eso era todo lo que Lensherr necesitaba. Charles estaba bien, borracho, pero bien. Posterior a un pequeño (o tal vez largo, no estaba seguro) silencio, la hermana de su amigo volvió a hablar. -Erik-

-¿Sí?- Erik sentía que en esos momentos podría ir hasta a comprarle pan a esta mujer y no le importaría.

-No le hables a mi hermano mientras estas en la casa de tu Ex - Y la mujer, de la cual no tenía idea como era su cara, le colgó. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó observando la pantalla de su celular en la oscuridad, de pie junto a la puerta del departamento de Magda.

Lensherr tenía toda una lista de malas noches.

La noche en que su madre murió, la noche después de enterarse que nunca más vería a su padre, la noche en que los mellizos nacieron, aquella posterior a su divorcio, aquella noche en que Wagda y Pietro se la pasaron llorando aferrados a él…

Esta noche podía entrar en la categoría.

_No me gusta la navidad_

Le pareció que resonó a través de la habitación.

Maldita noche de mierda.

…

Erik tocó la puerta mientras escuchaba la perorata de su pequeña niña-Hulk (con traje y máscara incluida) y su Iron… Kid (igual con mascara y todo).

Ahora era cuando comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente había sido una buena idea eso de los disfraces. No sabía cuándo podría ser capaz de quitárselos, ¿podría ser capaz de lograr que se los quitarán cuando las vacaciones terminaran y tuvieran que ponerse sus uniformes de nuevo? Esperaba que sí.

Y mientras pensaba en todo aquello, había una pequeña parte en Erik (que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer como propia) que le decía a su dueño que lo mejor era salir corriendo y esconderse hasta el siguiente año; y es que Lensherr aún no sabía cómo hacerle frente a ese Charles que había expresado su “No aprecio por la Navidad”, porque ¡Era Charles!, el hombre que había imaginado adornaba su casa desde septiembre y era capaz de disfrazarse de Santa Claus (más bien de duende, con orejas incluidas y zapatos en punta) saliendo a repartir dulces en las calles; no este hombre que parecía hasta… asustado.

Pero también estaba este otro Erik que luchaba con la urgencia por abrir la puerta porque necesitaba asegurarse de que Xavier estaba bien y que no se había “Lanzado por una ventana” o “cortado las venas” o cualquier tonter… cosa parecida.

Y también estaba esta otra cosa… Erik parecía no agradarle a la hermana de Charles… No, Erik en definitiva no le agradaba a la tal Raven.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un alegre Charles con olor a galletas y sin ser consciente, Lensherr soltó un suspiro de alivio, relajando su cuerpo.

-Mire profesor, ¡soy Hulk!- expuso Wanda haciéndose notar.

-¡Y yo Iron-Man!-  exclamó el niño de inmediato en busca de atención.

-¡Wow!, me siento muy seguro con héroes tan increíbles como ustedes en mi departamento- agregó tratando de seguirles el juego.

-No se preocupe profesor, nosotros lo protegeremos de oggros feos-

-Sí, porque usted es la princesa  en peligro de papi- el pequeño temblor en la sonrisa de Charles y la cara rojo escarlata, contribuyeron a las ruidosas carcajadas que Erik libero, olvidando cualquier pensamiento previo.

-Hay-Hay algo para ustedes debajo del árbol- No se los tuvo que repetir, pues los niños de inmediato corrieron al encuentro de ese “algo”, resultando  en un regalo para cada uno, que supieron diferenciar por el decorado de la envoltura.

-Son los guantes de Iron-Man… y su lámpara del pecho…  ¡y prenden!-

-Son las manos y los pies de Hulk-

Ambos niños sacaron sus regalos de sus empaques queriendo usarlos al instante exclamando cosas de niños, presumiendo sus regalos el uno al otro.

Erick observó esto, recordando los regalos de Magda. El suave gracias de Wanda cuando le fue entregado ese bebé de juguete y el mohín que Pietro trato de ocultar al no parar de observar su pistola de juguete y placa del FBI.

Magda no conocía a sus propios hijos.

-Gracias Charles, no tenías que… Gracias- decidió que podría arruinarlo si decía algo más. –Yo…- fue entonces que decidió sacar aquel libro de debajo de su brazo. Permitiendo que el ojiazul lo envolviera entre sus manos. Ni siquiera estaba envuelto y no estaba muy seguro de que fuera un libro interesante, solo lo había comprado porque era de genética y… tal vez no había sido tan buena idea.

Finalmente Charles levantó la vista del libro, mostrándole una sonrisa tan llena de… una sonrisa tan… una…

-Gracias, Erik-

-En la librería dijeron que era el libro más nuevo de genética- Xavier camino hasta una puerta que Erik desconocía a donde llevaba, pudiendo apreciar un poco los muebles del interior de aquella habitación, como una cama y un buró, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el dueño de la casa regresó con una bolsa de regalo roja. 

-Charles yo…- comenzó a negar con la cabeza. 

-Por favor Erick, tómalo- no supo cuándo comenzó a mover sus brazos, solo supo cuando ya tenía el regalo entre sus manos. Lo sacó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, como si se tratara de un ser vivo y es que se trataba de un regalo de parte de Charles. Una chaqueta de piel color café. Era…

-Estoy comenzando a creer que tal vez no te gusta cómo me visto- Charles rio.

-Créeme, mi amigo, que no es así- Lensherr le dedicó a su compañero su mejor sonrisa de lado.

-Gracias- y solo para remarcar lo mucho que le había gustado, se quitó la que traía puesta, colocándose la recién recibida. -¿Y?- Charles le sonrió en aprobación.

-Se te ve bien, Erik- Recibir halagos del hombre que siempre usaba chalecos era algo chistoso.

-Profesor- llamo Pietro rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos. – ¿Y Kurt?- cuestionó observándolo por detrás de su máscara.

-Bueno, Kurt esta con sus papás- explicó Xavier sonriendo.

-Oh- exclamó el niño un poco desanimado. Sonriendo ligeramente e inclinándose tal como Erik notaba parecía ser la costumbre de Xavier al hablar con niños pequeños.

-Creo que a Kurt no le importara si juegan con sus juguetes- Explicó apuntando hacia la puerta del fondo.

-¿En serio podemos jugar con sus juguetes?- preguntó la pequeña Hulk.

-Por supuesto- contesto sin contratiempos. Los niños estaban a punto de salir disparados (Pietro abusando como siempre de su mutación) cuando su padre los detuvo.

-Hey, niños, ¿ya le agradecieron a Charles por sus regalos?-

-Gracias, profesor- exclamaron a coro.

-No hay problema- cuando estaban por irse, los menores tuvieron una pequeña conversación de miradas, para que luego Wanda sacara una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad y se la entregara al ojiazul dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Lo hicimos yo y Pietro, Feliz navidad profesor- dijo y finalmente corrió junto a su hermano que por una vez no utilizó su mutación, si no que esperó a su melliza.

Charles abrió con sutileza la hoja encontrando un infantil dibujo. No era muy entendible, pero él era un profesor de jardín de niños así que pudo descifrar con facilidad que uno de los monitos era Pietro (con su blanco cabello), otro era Wanda (con un rojo vestido), otro Erick (en medio de sus hijos), Kurt (completamente azul, excepto por su cabello) y Charles también estaba ahí, estando en lo que parecía el parque que frecuentaban. El dibujo estaba finalizado con unas letras un tanto deformes (y algunos escritas al revés) que decían “Feliz navidad” y un “Te quiero” en una de las esquinas.

-No me dejaron verlo porque dijeron que era para ti- explicó Erik sacando al ojiazul de su admiración privada.

-Entonces no puedes verlo-

-Merezco verlo, lo dibujaron mis hijos-

-No- negó con tono divertido.

Con el ceño fruncido, pero tremendamente (y preocupantemente) divertido decidió que era el momento justo para alzar la bolsa que había dejado en el piso cuando había tomado su regalo.

-Traje comida, como prometí- Esclareció.

-Y yo hice galletas, como prometí- Y como si ambos hubieran sabido cual era la siguiente acción a seguir, como si fuera parte de un plan de acción previamente programado, se dirigieron juntos a la pequeña cocina sin dejar de conversar.

-Aún no puedo entender cómo es que sabes hacer postres y no comida- Charles dejo que su risa hiciera eco en su piso.

Erick se distrajo con esa charola de galletas “estratégicamente” colocada en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor.

A él no le gustaban las galletas, pero Dios, se veían muy bien, y todo el maldito lugar olía a galleta… un muy buen olor a galleta.

-Erik- Escuchó el llamado de Xavier percibiendo la forma en que este sacaba un sartén de uno de los muebles, colocando el guisado que acababa de entregarle.

-Yo…- Esa temblorosa forma de hablar lo estaba impacientando. – ¿Te volví a llamar en navidad?-

-Sí- Dijo sin mostrar su perturbación interna. -¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Vi el registrador de llamadas, pero no recuerdo haberte llamado, o qué dije. No dije nada muy… yo… Oh Dios- Erik sonrió relajándose.

-Creo recordar que dijiste algo de salir a la calle vestido como una Drag Queen- Al fin Charles lo estaba encarando, dejando todo lo que había estado haciendo.

-Eso no es…- Desvió la mirada inseguro. –No…- Lensherr rio recibiendo un ligero golpecito en el brazo.

-No, no es cierto; en realidad hablaste de esta interesante bebida azul que Azazel te enseño a hacer y…- Su tono dejo de ser divertido y es que Erik estaba… estaba… no estaba asustado pero…

_Luego me dijiste que no te gusta la navidad, ¿Por qué?_

-Dijiste… dijiste algo sobre que tu hermana no es realmente tu hermana-

-¿Sólo eso?- Asintió, apreciando como su receptor se calmaba, apartando su previo nerviosismo.

-Oh, vaya-

-¿Es cierto?-

-¿Qué Raven no es mi hermana?, pues sí, en realidad ella era mi vecina. Siempre la he sentido más de mi familia de lo que sentía a mi madre o a mi padrastro… ¡Erik!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-No te comas las galletas aun, se supone que son un postre, un postre es después de comer-

En su defensa tenía que decir que ni siquiera había notado cuando había comenzado a comerse aquellos pedacitos de harina y azúcar, pero escuchar a Charles hablar siempre lo hacía sentirse tan… cómodo, que comenzaba a actuar sin reflexionarlo antes.

Además las desgraciadas estaban buenas. Fue por eso que mordió otra.

-¡Erik!- Charles se acercó a él tratando de alejarle la charola. Suerte que era de metal. El bajito hombre solo pudo observar sus creaciones muy cerca del techo.

-Eso es trampa-

-No, solo hago uso de todos mis recursos- dijo con la mayor seriedad que pudo reunir.

-Pues si yo hiciera uso de todos mis recursos, tú ya habrías perdido-

-Claro- No sabía que tan saludable era para él reírse tanto.

-¡Bájala Erik!- Fue entonces que decidió que lo mejor era ponerlas en lo alto de ese rustico mueble.

Al volver a dirigir su vista hacia el otro y encontrarlo con la misma charola entre sus manos mientras se burlaba de él, todo comenzó a ponerse confuso.

-¿Cómo es que…?- ¿No acababa de poner esa cosa allá arriba?; con muchas dudas volvió a mover la charola que seguía sintiendo a una altura no despreciable pero que no podía ver.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Y fue entonces que Charles se lanzó hacia él en un ataque inesperado que los llevó a ambos al suelo. El terminó de espaldas desparramado en el piso tan largo como era y con Xavier sobre él.

-¡Gané!- Dijo con la charola en una mano.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Solo hice uso de todos mis recursos, mi amigo- No pudo suprimir aquella sonrisa de medio lado.

No estaba muy seguro de cuando fue que dejo de reír y comenzó a detallar a Charles con esa escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas abiertas y hacía que su piel pareciera aún más blanca y sus ojos aún más azules. El cómo cada pequeño detalle en este bajito hombre parecía ser necesario, combinando con todo lo demás. La forma en que era mirado como si casi pudiera escuchar el cariño que Xavier sentía por él.

Apreciado y Querido.

Era justo en este momento de su vida en el que todo parecía estar en su…

No supo si él fue quien levantó su cabeza o Charles fue el que inclinó la propia (tal vez fue una combinación). Lo que sí supo fue que los labios de Charles eran suaves, cálidos y que un beso nunca había despertado tantas sensaciones en él, como aquel choque eléctrico nacido de la unión, el rápido latir de su corazón o aquel ahogado gemido que no logró entender (y realmente no necesitaba saber) si había sido suyo o de su compañero.

El sonido de la charola chocando contra el suelo lo regreso a la cocina del departamento de Charles un jueves 26 de diciembre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Capitulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del beso las cosas no lucen tan mágicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío, tampoco Hulk, Iron-Man, Spartacus, las bebidas flameantes, los fuegos artificiales, los hidrantes y las calcetas negras afelpadas.

Raven le dio otro sorbo a su té tratando de evitar hacer muecas. La verdad que nunca le había agradado mucho el sabor, pero Charles siempre lo preparaba especialmente para ella, cuidando de escoger el sabor que más le agradaba a la mujer (dicho con otras palabras el que mejor soportaba), usando la cantidad justa de azúcar y calentándolo a una temperatura agradable y soportable para su sensible lengua. Pequeños detalles como estos eran los que hacían que Raven se sintiera realmente querida por su hermano y, a su vez, hacían que quisiera a Charles un poco más.

-¡Yo soy Sparty-Man, El hombre de la lluvia!- Escuchó a Kurt imitar mientras veía su programa favorito.

Este día, aunque Charles se encontraba ahí sentado frente a ella, se notaba tan… lejano. Siempre que lo veía así su corazón dolía pues le recordaba a aquellos primeros días después de que Xavier dejara al bastardo de Shaw.

Raven colocó una mano encima de la de su hermano dando un ligero apretón. Se alegró cuando obtuvo la atención deseada.

-Lo siento cariño, ¿Me dijiste algo?- La peli naranja negó.

-No- Y luego agregó sin contratiempos –Estoy preocupada por ti Charles, has estado actuando raro, ¿Dime qué sucede?-

-No sucede nada- y le sonrió, ocultándose detrás de aquel gesto, como si realmente funcionara con su hermana.

…

Raven observó a su Charles sentado en aquel sillón marrón, viéndose tan solitario y ausente. Estaba asustada, lo necesitaba de vuelta. Charles era el fuerte, el que la consolaba cuando la carga de ser mutante era muy pesada, cuando todo se ponía mal y sentía que no podía seguir. El ojiazul siempre había estado cuando lo había necesitado.

Era irónico que ahora Raven necesitara a Charles para ayudar a llenar la necesidad del mismo Charles.

-Charles- Lo llamó, en un tono tan bajo que hasta a ella misma había sorprendido. El hombre regresó en sí, devolviéndole la mirada instalando una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sí, Raven?-

Esa sonrisa había sido demasiado.

¿Por qué sonreía?

¿De dónde sacaba las fuerzas para hacerlo?

Cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

El ojiazul la miro con gesto culpable y algo melancólico. Y fue entonces que la peli naranja se aferró, en un apretado abrazó, a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no lloras?- cuestionó en un murmullo de voz entrecortada.

Xavier la abrazó, dándole una tierna y cálida caricia en su espalda. Sin una respuesta hablada, solo sintiendo ese pequeño beso en su cabello, la mujer se sintió estúpida e inútil porque estaba siendo consolada por la persona a la que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder consolar.

…

Raven estaba asustada. Temía al Charles después de Shaw, porque ese no era su Charles. Aun ahora este hombre no había terminado de ser completamente su hermano y Raven sencillamente no podía manejarlo.

Fue por eso que fingió.

-No me digas que ha pasado algo interesante con el sensual cuellos de tortuga- esperaba una risa burlesca, incluso una risa resignada o hasta una mirada molesta pero en el fondo divertida y añorante… no esa ausencia de todo, la tremenda y envidiable concentración que ahora estaba mostrando el ojiazul al observar su taza de té.

-Charles…- No, ese imbécil no podía haber herido a su hermano.

Raven quería creer que Charles encontraría… que Charles…

Ser positiva.

-¿No será que se besaron?- dijo con su mejor tono pícaro tratando de ocultar toda preocupación.

Xavier alzó la vista dedicándole una corta mirada, abrió la boca y finalmente terminó suspirando.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Charles!, se besaron, ¿Quién beso a quién?-

-Raven…-

-¿Cómo fue el besó?, ¿Ahora están saliendo?, ¿Te pidió que salieran?, Charles…-

-¡Raven, no estamos saliendo!-  No había gritado, simplemente había hablado más fuerte de lo normal y todo torbellino de palabras fue finalmente detenido. –Solo fue… un beso, ni siquiera estoy seguro de quién lo comenzó, pero nosotros no estamos saliendo y…- Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Erik solo está...- otra pausa, tal vez buscando la palabra adecuada para utilizar. –Confundido-

-¿Cómo que confundido?- Raven cada vez se molestaba más y más. –Charles, ¿leíste su mente?, el idiota decidió besarte solo porque…-

-No, yo no leí su mente-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó al tiempo que Charles se levantaba de su silla con taza en mano dirigiéndose a la cocina. – ¿Has hablado con él?- interrogó dejando que la frustración se desbordara de sus palabras al no lograr obtener respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

-No- Contesto el ojiazul finalmente dejando la taza en el fregadero.

-¿No?, y ¿Por qué no?- La paciencia había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo existía la irritación, exasperación y un profundo miedo; sentimientos que se acrecentaban al estar parada frente a la espalda de uno de los hombres más importantes en su vida. –Charles- Llamó sin obtener una respuesta. -¡Charles!- Exclamó tomando la mano de su hermano, obligándolo a encararla.

-Raven, no hagas un drama de esto, solo fue un beso. No tiene por qué significar algo; ya te lo dije ni siquiera sé quién lo empezó- Xavier pasó la lengua por los labios para luego morder su labio inferior un signo que la mujer siempre asociaba con “Charles pensando”. Y finalmente, sin parecer tener la fuerza de mirarla a los ojos, el castaño agregó. –Erik se dedicó el resto de la tarde a fingir que ese beso jamás pasó, obviamente tuve que ser yo quien lo comenzó y obviamente Erik no quiere volver a hablar de esto- Dijo mirando a su querida hermana a los ojos.

Charles no agregó que sintió como la mano derecha de Lensherr lo acercaba más a él durante el beso, tampoco agregó que fue el propio Erik el que se encargó del encuentro de las lenguas danzantes o que para cuando por fin se separaron, cuando Xavier abrió sus zafiros, los parpados del mayor aún estaban caídos. No mencionó en ningún momento que su mejor amigo parecía haber disfrutado aquel intimo contacto tanto como él mismo, porque eso era ridículo y completamente salido de la realidad, porque claramente solo era su loca y perturbada mente tratando de auto-consolarse y protegerse del dolor que estaba buscando no sentir. Porque solo había sido un estúpido y sobrevalorado beso que nada tenía de especial.

Aunque no estaba de más decir que Charles se estaba convirtiendo en un viajero frecuente al mundo mágico-no-tan-mágico de las mentiras.

Raven dio media vuelta con la energía y fiereza que la caracterizaban, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su hijo.

-Kurt, nos vamos- Dijo mientras lo cargaba en brazos. El niño de inmediato se aferró al cuerpo de su madre enredando los brazos en el cuello de la mujer y las piernas en la cintura. Aun así, se quejó.

-Pero mami, Sparty-Man todavía no termina y me gusta estar en casa de tío- hablo comenzando un pequeño berrinche.

-No vendremos a la casa de tío Charles hasta que tío Charles deje de ser un cobarde- Explicó con la firme intención de que el ojiazul escuchara fingiendo no haber visto como el cuerpo de su hermano se encogía sobre sí mismo.

-Raven…- No estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Adiós Charles- se despidió, cerrando la puerta amortiguando el adiós de Kurt. Caminó con rapidez al auto acomodando a su pequeño en el asiento trasero, ayudándolo a colocarse el cinturón. Para cuando estaba por fin sentada en el asiento del conductor y a punto de encender el auto, no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

Se sentía tan llena de culpa, porque sabía que si alguien merecía actuar de forma cobarde ese era Charles, porque su hermano… su increíble y amoroso hermano había confiado hacía tiempo en la persona equivocada y había terminado muy, muy lastimado. Su confianza traicionada, su fe destruida. Su Charles tal como lo conocía se había perdido.

Y Raven no sabía cómo ayudarlo, siempre se sentía tan torpe tratando de hacerlo, consiguiendo únicamente romperlo aún más. Fue por eso que cuando Erik apareció, ella no podía estar más feliz, porque su Charles estaba volviendo.

Y luego pasaba esto.

Resultaba que el imbécil de Lensherr no podría ser más estúpido.

No podía permitir que las cosas continuaran así con Charles, que el hombre huyera a esconderse en sí mismo. Claro, el castaño merecía poder hacerlo, pero no por eso era correcto.

-Mami no llores- pidió Kurt al borde del llanto. –Kurt será bueno, pero mami, no llores-

-Mami está bien, cariño- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. –Kurt siempre es bueno, tú jamás harías que mami lloré- el niño se tele transportó lejos del agarre de su cinturón hacia el regazo de su madre. Raven solo sintió más ganas de llorar pensando que su hermano no tenía esto tampoco, pensando en la lista interminable de cosas que el bastardo de Shaw le había arrebatado.

…

Erik estaba seguro que llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos observando el pasillo de congelados con una bolsa de chicharos en la mano y una mirada añorante en el rostro. La mitad de su conciencia era capaz de escuchar la voz cálida y amorosa de Magda dirigirse a las voces infantiles y felices de sus hijos, la otra mitad estaba concentrada pensando en que obviamente que se encontrara una vez con Charles en aquel pasillo no quería decir que siempre se lo encontraría, tratando de ignorar esta insistencia de su cerebro en pensar en ese beso que había compartido con su mejor amigo.

¡Su jodido mejor amigo!

¿¡Pero qué mierda tenía Erik en la cabeza!?

La verdad no tenía ni idea de quién había comenzado el beso. Pero sí que sabía quién había pasado el resto de la tarde fingiendo que nada había pasado.

¡Él!

Pasó todo el rato evitando siquiera mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

Mierda tenía por cerebro, ¡Mierda!

¿Qué jodidos había pasado por su cabeza para que “fingir” fuera su mejor opción después de besar a Xavier?

No, no quería pensar en esto. Pasó esa tarde fingiendo que nada había pasado porque no quería pensar en ello, no quería entrar en ese terreno horrible y sangriento de las citas, y las estupideces de amor, San Valentín, le quito los pétalos a una jodida flor para saber si le gusto o no a alguien.

Le gustaba su relación con Charles tal y como estaba; le gustaban las conversaciones, los juegos de ajedrez, los chistes estúpidos, las tardes juntos, las miradas… la calidez de los labios de Charles...

-¡Papi, compremos galletas de chocolate!- Grito Wanda, y si aquello no fuera en contra de las leyes de la física, Erik habría dejado su propio cuerpo. Suerte que la pequeña no estaba esperando una respuesta porque Lensherr no podría haber articulado alguna ni aunque lo hubiera deseado. –Aunque estas no están tan ricas como las que hizo el profesor- Habló la niña consigo misma.

-Sí, esas estaban muy buenas- aportó Pietro logrando bajar del carrito por el mismo y agarrando el pantalón de su padre con su pequeño puño.

-¿El profesor?- Preguntó Magda desde su posición un poco alejada. – ¿No están de vacaciones?, ¿Cuándo lo vieron?-

-Mamá- Habló Pietro con ese tono que usaban los niños para regañar a sus padres. –Te dijimos que papá y el profesor son amigos- La mayor se encontraba muy sorprendida, Erik la conocía bien, y podía asegurar aquello igual que podía asegurar que Wanda era una mutante.

-Tienes razón- Dijo su ex esposa después de boquear unas cuantas veces. –Que torpe soy, entonces…- Hizo una pequeña pausa acomodando sus palabras. –Fueron a… ¿visitarlo?-

-Sí, pasamos el día después de navidad en su departamento- Exclamó Wanda con honesto entusiasmo. -¡Me regaló los guantes de Hulk!-

-Y a mí los guantes de Iron-Man y la cosa esa del pecho de Iron-Man - Quiso agregar el peliblanco.

-Y comimos galletas y jugamos y…- La perorata se había convertido en un bucle en el que los mellizos se robaban la palabra el uno al otro.

-Y jugamos con los juguetes de Kurt-

-Aunque papá y el profesor se pusieron a jugar lucha libre en la cocina y no nos invitaron- La molestia en la voz del niño podría ser notada hasta por alguien en el pasillo de al lado.

-¿Lucha libre?- Era de admirar que la mujer pudiera haber seguido hasta ahora la conversación de sus hijos.

-Sí, y…- Erik decidió que ese era un buen momento para intervenir.

-Sí, bueno, Charles es un hombre, yo soy un hombre. Podemos jugar lucha libre en el suelo de la cocina- Al decirlo se dio cuenta de lo mal que se escuchaba aquello. Fue por eso que pensó que desviar la atención hacia sus hijos era la mejor opción. -Niños, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver los juguetes?-

-¡Sí!- Gritó Pietro alegremente.

-¡Sí!, ¿nos compras algo?- Secundó Wanda.

-Hasta su cumpleaños- Contestó Erik en automático dirigiéndose al pasillo donde se encontraban los juguetes.

-¡Pero falta mucho…!-

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino le sorprendió que Wanda corriera hacia la sección de “Barbie”, a su hija nunca le había gustado esa mona flacucha.

-¡Se parece a Pepper!- Exclamó con ojitos soñadores.

-¿Quién es Pepper?- ¿Quién era esa?, su nombre sonaba a ingrediente de pizza. Como Wanda parecía haberse perdido en su mundo de fantasías, Pietro se compadeció y le explicó.

-Pepper Pots, papá, la novia de Iron-Man- de nuevo Pietro usando ese tono de voz como si creyera que su padre era retrasado.

-Ah- ¿Quién le pone a su hija nombre de ingrediente de pizza?

Otra cosa, ¿Qué es lo que le habría visto Iron-Man a una rubia parecida a la muñeca esa? A él le gustaban con el cabello más oscuro, y no tan altas, no tan flacuchas, con ojos azules, lunares en la nariz y la manía de lamerse los labios…

Magda apareció en el pasillo.

-Desaparecieron de la nada, y no sabía dónde estaban los juguetes, tuve que preguntar- Explicó la mujer, sonriéndole de forma muy escueta.

_-Erik- Dijo de forma suave y añorante con un velo cubriendo su rostro. –Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pasé o lo que venga, siempre estaré ahí y siempre te amaré-_

¿Por qué había fingido que aquel beso no había pasado?, porque las promesas se rompen y todo se acaba, Lensherr lo recordaba cada mañana después de sentirse perdido ante la abrumadora y helada soledad con la que lo recibía su habitación, regresándole todos sus recuerdos de los últimos años de su vida.

_Charles no es de los que rompen promesas._

Le dijo una curiosa vocecilla en el fondo de su mente que por un momento pensó no podría ser suya, asustado ante la idea de que Emma podía estar cerca.

Pero finalmente, alejó todo pensamiento de aquel tema de su cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba considerando todo esto demasiado, porque solo había sido un estúpido y sobrevalorado beso.

…

-¿Ya sabes que harás mañana?- le preguntó Magda sentada frente a él en esa mesa de Burger King. Erik solo podía pensar que no recordaba que este lugar fuera tan aburrido y tedioso para él, además creía que la decoración era más colorida y alegre a la vista; cuando había venido con Charles…

-¿Mañana?-

-Año nuevo- concedió Magda como explicación, pareciendo a cada momento más cómoda en su presencia.

-Ah… Darwin, uno de mis estudiantes…- Justo en ese momento la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-¿El escritor del origen de las especies es tu estudiante?, eso es increíble Erik- la mujer intentó hacer un chiste, lo sabía, pero no le había parecido gracioso; aquello no había hecho más que recordarle la segunda tarde que paso en el parque; cuando descubrió que Charles era un fanático de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con genética. Sonrió incomodo continuando con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Como decía, Darwin me dijo que él y sus amigos irían a tomar, me preguntó si quería ir, pero obviamente le dije que no-

-¿Por qué no?- Erik observó a sus hijos dejando que esa acción respondiera por él. Wanda arrastraba a Pietro jalándolo de la pierna mientras el niño reía como si no estuviera recogiendo toda la basura, que probablemente estaba en el piso, con su cabello. Cuando el niño finalmente se levantó con la firme intención de perseguir a su hermana, la cual ya estaba huyendo, mostraba una gran zona negra en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Dios sabía desde cuándo se había estado arrastrando.

Esa mugre iba a ser difícil de sacar. Erik suspiró cansado de antemano.

-Yo podría cuidarlos- expuso Magda, pareciendo arrepentirse ante la intensa mirada que su ex esposo le estaba dedicando. –Solo si tú quieres, si tú crees que es muy rápido para dejarlos completamente a mi cuidado, respetaré tu decisión-

Erik parpadeo sin moverse ni un centímetro.

…

Logan sabía que no debería haber contestado el teléfono. Esa mujer era una fiera con piel azul. Había usado el reproche emocional en contra de él. ¡Esa pequeña! Le gustaba decirse a sí mismo que no era que le tuviera miedo a Raven, claro que no (él era Logan, ¡por todos los cielos!), la verdad era que estaba aquí porque estaba preocupado por Charles, solo eso. Porque no quería que el hombre pasara año nuevo solo en su departamento leyendo sobre genética y novelas románticas dramáticas y depresivas. Aunque no sabía que tan factible era eso.

Fue entonces que la puerta frente a él fue abierta y Charles estaba al fin en su campo de visión.

-Logan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó con curiosidad e interés. Cuando el otro estaba preparándose para dar una respuesta fue interrumpido. -No, no iré contigo- Logan lo observó confundido, pero finalmente logró entender.

-Leíste mi mente-

-Tú dejaste que el pensamiento escapara-

-Charles, en serio, esa respuesta nunca tiene sentido para mí, pero como sea…- Ladeo un poco la cabeza realizando ese ademán tan suyo de observar hacia abajo mientras levantaba una ceja. -No estoy aquí para peguntarte amablemente, tú vendrás conmigo-

-¿No deberías pasar año nuevo con Mariko?-

-Llegará hasta mañana, algo sobre una reunión importante de la compañía- Medio explicó tomando al ojiazul del brazo. –Vamos- ordenó comenzando a caminar arrastrando a su amigo.

-Logan espera…-

-No, tú vendrás conmigo, sin peros-

-¡Logan!-

-¿¡Qué!?- cuestionó ya perdiendo la paciencia (paciencia que no tenía), molesto con el constante movimiento del otro cual gusano, encarándolo.

-Al menos déjame ponerme zapatos- Logan dirigió su mirada al piso observando los pies de Charles solo cubiertos por unas gruesas y afelpadas calcetas negras, tratando de ignorar el flashback que trato de instalarse en su mente, sobre un diciembre alejado de este por años. Alzó la cabeza sonriéndole a Charles de medio lado y soltando el brazo que había estado sosteniendo, para luego mirar al otro caminar de nuevo hacia su departamento.

 _¿Iremos a tu bar?_ Escuchó la voz de Charles en su cabeza.

 _Es el plan, me ayudarás a servir bebidas toda la noche._ Contestó bastante acostumbrado a esta forma de conversación.

_Claro, porque no hay otra forma…_

-…en que me gustaría pasar mi fin de año- escuchó desde una pequeña distancia, mientras el castaño se acercaba a él (con zapatos incluidos).

-Sé que es así- sonrió deseando poder sacar su puro.

-¿Raven te pidió que vinieras?- Preguntó Xavier como si hubiera estado planeando hacer aquella pregunta desde hace mucho.

-Mhm- Logan decidió que esa era una buena respuesta.

…

Charles estaba sentado en la barra jugando con su cerveza, mientras Logan preparaba una bebida.

-Te traje aquí para que me ayudaras no para que tomaras gratis- dijo sin apartar la mirada de lo que hacía. Al no obtener respuesta, dirigió su atención al telepata con preocupación (preocupación que nunca admitiría, ni aunque lo torturaran).

Atrapó a Xavier observando hacia la profundidad del bar, serio y pensativo. Completamente diferente al chico que conoció en su juventud (completamente diferente al hombre sonriente y relajado que observó aquella madrugada junto a Erik Lensherr).

Logan no sabía que había pasado, porque Raven no había querido contarle lo que sucedía, solo le había dicho que necesitaba que entretuviera a Charles esa noche; y aunque la peli naranja nunca lo dijera, Logan sabía cuan asustada estaba de que su querido hermano hiciera una tontería. Porque eso era lo que hacían las personas, hacer tonterías cuando se sentían perdidas y devastadas, no se suponía que las personas tomaran las cosas con tanta calma justo como lo hacía Charles, no derramaba lágrimas, no gritaba, no se frustraba y comenzaba a lanzar cosas tratando de liberar su frustración. Charles simplemente se quedaba ahí, como si estuviera pensando un montón de cosas, pero a la vez nada, como si lo estuviera observando todo, pero sin poder procesar nada.

Logan solo quería golpear al bastardo de Lensherr.

Finalmente Xavier pareció darse cuenta de que era observado. Dirigió su atención a su amigo y sonrió levantando su botella.

-Quiero otra- Logan gruño tratando de ocultar el alivio que sentía cuando Charles regresaba en sí. Fingiendo que estaba molesto por haber sido ignorado por tanto tiempo. -Para qué quieres mi ayuda si tienes a Yukio- Y como si todo hubiera sido planeado, la chica hizo acto de presencia con unas cuantas botellas vacías en las manos. Logan bufó mirando a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó ella con interés dedicándole a Charles esa intensa mirada suya, a lo que el hombre solo respondió con una sonrisa, la cual fue contestada con otra un poco más discreta. –Charles- Llamó como si no tuviera ya su atención. –Logan me dijo que tú sabes hacer cocteles flameados- Xavier intentó decir algo, pero finalmente solo sonrió asintiendo. –Podrías preparar uno para que yo lo vea, siempre he querido ver uno desde cerca-

-Tendremos que pedirle a Logan que nos patrocine- El nombrado no esperaba ser visto por dos pares de ojos de cachorro; eso era demasiado para su viril corazón.

-No-

-Por favor Logan- pidió la chica.

-No-

-Sí, por favor Logan- pidió Xavier tratando de esconder su diversión.

-No-  Esas insistentes miradas eran difíciles de… ignorar, Logan no… podía… -¡Esta bien!, pero lo harás en medio del bar, si vas a usar mis bebidas al menos tengo que sacar provecho de esto-

-Está bien- Exclamó Charles satisfecho, poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar lo que necesitaba.

-Y no vayas a quemarte- La risa amortiguada por la distancia termino por relajarlo.

-Él va a estar bien- exclamó Yukio de repente. Logan ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica seguía ahí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó llenando sus palabras con su eterna irritación.

-Sé que estás preocupado, pero él va a estar bien, lo he visto-

-¿Qué has visto?- quiso saber, tremendamente interesado.

-Creo que preferirías no saber detalles- le sonrió y luego corrió a alcanzar al castaño. Logan no sabía cómo debía sentirse.

…

Podía sentir las llamas entibiando su rostro y escuchar los aplausos y los vítores de la gente en el bar que había decidido que lo que Charles hacía parecía algo entretenido. Extraños que en la vida había visto, y Yukio habían sido los elegidos para beber el coctel preparado por Xavier.

Había sido divertido, lo sabía porque por primera vez en días su mente solo estaba concentrada en reír viajando a algunos recuerdos un tanto borrosos y llenos de entretenimiento de su época en la universidad.

Y entonces ocurrió. Charles dio media vuelta e inevitablemente choco con el cuerpo (firme y ligeramente musculoso) de un hombre más alto que él.

Río alegremente.

-Lo siento- exclamó de inmediato apartándose de la persona para poder enfocar su rostro y toda risa desapareció.

-¡Charles!-Exclamó Erik con rostro relajado y sonrisa a medio formar como si realmente estuviera feliz de ver a Xavier, cosa que obviamente el castaño debía haber imaginado.

-Erik- dijo tragando en seco; y es que no estaba listo para encarar a Lensherr, porque Raven tenía razón era un cobarde, porque la verdad aún no había decidido si estaba tremendamente aliviado de que Erik fingiera que no se habían besado, o tremendamente deprimido porque Erik había fingido que no se habían besado o muy enojado o…

Porque dicho sea de forma humillante, sentía que estaba pensando demasiado en ese estúpido y sobrevalorado beso que no significaba nada, que no tenía por qué significar nada.

Porque Dios que había querido besar a Erik desde hacía mucho.

Porque él simplemente quería a Erik.

-Hola Charles- escucho un coro de voces provenientes de la espalda de su amigo. Y ahí estaban Ángel, Hank, Alex, Darwin y Sean.

-Hola- Contestó sonriendo de forma genuina.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Charles?- Preguntó Erik y Charles se dijo que estaba imaginando ese genuino interés en su tono de voz.

-Logan me obligó a pasar año nuevo con él y con Yukio- explicó atreviéndose a mirar a su mejor amigo a los ojos pero arrepintiéndose al instante deseando que no se notara demasiado el cómo había desviado la mirada. Fue por esta última razón que no alcanzó a notar la chispa de celos en la mirada de Lensherr.

-Nosotros hicimos algo parecido con el profesor- Comenzó Hank, que parecía sentirse cómodo de hablar con Charles, aunque eso extrañara al propio Charles.

-Sí, convencimos a su esposa de cuidar de Wanda y Pietro y luego lo secuestramos- Terminó Sean recibiendo un codazo certero y mordaz por parte de Ángel. – ¡Ay!, Ángel, pero qué…- el chico soltó un ligero gemido asustado de probablemente lo que vio en la expresión de la muchacha.

-Ex esposa, con su ex esposa- Exclamó Darwin finalmente, remarcando de forma un tanto exagerada el “Ex”.

-¿Por qué no… buscamos una mesa?- Aportó Ángel, seguida de un coro de voces masculinas que estaban de acuerdo; dejando a Charles y Erik en soledad, una soledad que realmente no querían.

Charles abrió la boca tomando aire como si quisiera decir algo realmente importante.

-Yo… iré al baño- dijo y sin más, camino hacia el lugar.

…

Logan a veces creía que Charles estaba maldito, de verdad que lo creía. Finalmente parecía haberse relajado, parecía que empezaba a pasarla bien y el desgraciado de Lensherr tenía que aparecer para arruinarlo todo.

Observó a Xavier ir en dirección al baño, también observó la clara intención de Lensherr de seguirlo.

-Déjalo- Siempre agradecía esta habilidad que tenía de hacer que su voz se escuchara por encima de la música. Lensherr lo veía serio y molesto, con unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo, lo sabía y estaba feliz de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Logan no era de los que se echaban para atrás o huía de una pelea. –Charles ha pasado por bastante, no necesita que ahora vengas tú y seas un desgraciado-

-No sé de qué estas…- Trató de explicar su oyente, pero no le permitió terminar.

-No sé qué hiciste para joderlo todo- Logan era muy bueno para liberar el miedo en las personas, también era muy bueno reconociéndolo; tal vez era gracias a su mutación (a veces se sentía más un animal que un humano). Pero en esta ocasión no era miedo lo que veía en el rostro de Lensherr, era más bien algo parecido a revelación, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo grande, también había ¿culpa?... ¡Ah!, él que iba a saber.

-Tengo que hablar con Charles- Murmuró Erik para luego caminar en la misma dirección en la que Xavier se había ido.

Logan decidió que le daría tres minutos, luego lo sacaría de su bar.

Observó a su derecha, encontrando la mirada molesta y el ligero puchero en el rostro de Yukio.

-No debes interferir- le ordenó la chica al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello.

Bien, pensó Logan rodando los ojos, le daría cuatro minutos.

…

En cuanto estuvo protegido por esas cuatro paredes se recargo en el lavamanos más próximo sin saber cómo arreglar todo esto.

Jamás se había sentido incómodo en presencia de Erik, pero tenía que besarlo y arruinarlo todo. En serio, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que funcionar tan mal?

_Nadie podría fijarse en ti, Charles, si yo lo hice es probablemente porque estaba muy borracho y desesperado. No encuentro otra explicación. Das asco. ¡Solo mírate!_

-No- Se dijo en voz baja. –No quiero recordar esto, no ahora, por favor- Suplicó como si eso pudiera realmente ayudar. Fue entonces que otra presencia activo sus sentidos.

-Te vi, maldito- le dijeron en un tono que expresaba cuan increíblemente borracho estaba este sujeto.

-¿Ah?- Fue todo lo que logró decir tratando de regresar por completo al baño del bar de Logan.

-Estabas observando a mi chica- Este tipo era un idiota, pero un borracho podía llegar a ser peligroso, eso Charles lo sabía muy bien. -Yo te vi cuando coqueteaste con ella, pero esa jodida cosa con la bebida y el fuego no te servirá de nada- Debió haberlo esperado, claro que debió hacerlo, pero no lo hizo; y su cuerpo azotando duramente contra la pared mientras su cuello estaba siendo atacado por un par de manos eran las consecuencias.

Charles podría haber mandado al tipo al mundo de los sueños en menos de 1 segundo, pero no lo hizo, porque Charles ya no estaba viendo al ebrio imbécil, estaba viendo a Sebastian.

_¿¡Crees que puedes dejarme!? , ¿Eh?, ¿Así?, ¿nada más? Tú no eras nada antes de mí, ¡Nada!_

Y entonces la presión desapareció, dejando que Charles se permitiera caer de rodillas en el suelo, luchando por entender que estaba pasando, tratando de darle sentido a las imágenes que veía.

El hombre que antes lo estaba ahorcando ahora estaba en el suelo con una mirada llena de terror y miedo, con la boca bien abierta. Para cuando Charles observó a quien fuera que estaba de pie frente a su atacante, su cerebro ya se sabía la historia completa. Erik estaba tratando de quitarle al hombre un arreglo en las muelas hecho a base de metal.

-Erik- llamó sorprendiéndose de lo sofocada que se escuchaba su voz. –Erik- Llamó, siendo ignorado de nueva cuenta. Sin saber de dónde saco las fuerzas, se puso de pie, camino hasta Lensherr. -¡Erik!- Exclamó al tiempo que le daba un buen jalón en el brazo derecho desestabilizándolo. Finalmente su agresor cayó al suelo en posición fetal mientras no dejaba de balbucear por el dolor.

-¡Charles!- Exclamó Lensherr recobrando el equilibrio. -¿Por qué me detuviste?-

-¿Qué planeabas?, ¿matarlo de dolor?-

-Este idiota te estaba lastimando, lo que merece al menos es…-

-Yo podía hacerme cargo-

-Claro Charles, quedó claro con tu posición contra la pared y los moretones en tu cuello- Xavier dirigió su mano de inmediato a la zona, sonrojándose ligeramente. Y es que la mirada en el rostro de Erik le demostraba que su amigo no creía que fuera capaz de protegerse ni a él mismo.

_No vales nada._

-¡Yo no soy tu princesa en peligro!- Gritó. Y porque el mundo lo odia u odia a Hank y Alex, justo en ese momento los chicos entraron al baño para presenciar los últimos momentos de aquel desastre.

-Charles…- Erik trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sabes por qué- Dijo tratando de controlar su tono. -¡Porque soy un jodido hombre!- Sin embrago, terminó gritando aquella oración final. Observó al hombre aun en el suelo. –Duerme- Ordenó noqueando a su horca personal. Luego le dedicó una última mirada a Erik, paso una mano por en frente del rostro de este y de inmediato las extremidades del más alto se volvieron pesadas y torpes, mandándolo directo al suelo.

Y porque Hank era inteligente y Alex conocía de no meterse con un adulto enojado, ambos se apartaron de la puerta dándole espacio para irse.

…

Logan se encontraba en la barra cuando observó a Charles salir del baño y dirigirse a la salida.

-¡Charles!- Llamó al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-¡Ya me voy!- Exclamó apenas dedicándole una mirada.

-Charles- No quería que Xavier se fuera así, parecía bastante alterado por lo que sea que hubiera pasado en el baño, le partiría la cara Lensherr, no debió escuchar a Yukio.

-No Logan- Contestó a punto de abrir la puerta. Logan le tomo del brazo tratando de detenerlo. Fue entonces que Charles volteo, bastante enojado cabe destacar, paralizándolo en el lugar. No, no de miedo. El maldito había usado su telepatía con Logan y había salido campantemente por la puerta como si nada.

El efecto no duro mucho por suerte; pero Logan se debatía entre perseguir a su amigo por la ira que sentía o perseguirlo porque estaba preocupado. No había visto a Charles así de enojado desde… nunca.

Y entonces Lensherr apareció.

-¿Dónde está Charles?- Le preguntó el muy idiota.

-Se fue- contestó de la forma más cortante en la que se vio capaz.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó el hombre dirigiéndose a la puerta pareciendo casi desesperado.

-No, tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte-  Dijo tomándolo del brazo. Erik volteo a verlo levanto una mano y lo empujo sin siquiera tocarlo para luego salir corriendo por la puerta. Había sentido como sus huesos habían temblado. La sensación más incómoda que había experimentado en años.

Esos dos que se creían que era él.

Ya obtendría su venganza.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo detrás de esos idiotas cuando por la puerta apareció su esposa.

-Mariko- Susurro sin poder creerlo.

-Hola Logan- Lo saludo con esa pequeña sonrisa que era tan ella, para luego acercarse a abrazarlo. Logan solo atinó a corresponder la caricia.

…

-¡Charles!- Comenzó a escuchar el llamado de Erik cuando ya se encontraba a una cuadras lejos del bar. A veces odiaba ser tan blando. Creyó que el efecto duraría más tiempo. – ¡Charles!-Si al menos pudiera haber conseguido un taxi, este momento no estaría pasando. -¡Charles!- Y finalmente lo había alcanzado, tomándolo del brazo. Y Xavier pudo haberse agitado, manoteado y peleado para liberarse de esa mano que hacía que su piel hirviera; pero ya había explotado una vez hoy y para él era suficiente (y cansado) con explotar una vez al día.

-Suéltame Erik- Pidió sin mucho impacto.

-No, Charles necesito que me escuches…- Y porque estaba cansado, y porque así era él, encaro a Erik deseando escuchar lo que este hombre tan importante para él quería decirle. Lensherr parecía bastante sorprendido de la atención que había logrado con tan solo pedirlo una vez, pero se recuperó rápidamente cambiando su expresión por una seria y llena de algo que Charles no lograba identificar, pero cuyo destinatario solo era él. –Charles, yo jamás pensaría que no puedes protegerte a ti mismo, porque Charles- exclamó su nombre como si quisiera haber dicho en realidad algo como “No seas tonto”. –Tú protegiste a mis hijos y a Kurt de ese imbécil en el cine, ¿Lo recuerdas?- hizo una pequeña pausa aunque Charles estaba seguro que en realidad no esperaba una respuesta. –Sé que… sé que no eres mi… princesa en peligro-  al parecer a Erik lo avergonzaba decir aquello en voz alta. Charles no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente. –No importa lo que diga Wanda- esta vez Charles dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –Tampoco podría olvidar que eres un hombre, créeme. Pero no entre ahí a atacar a ese bastardo porque creyera que tu no podías deshacerte de él, ataque a ese cerdo porque no voy a permitir que nadie te lastimé, porque…- Erik parecía tratar de controlar todos sus sentimientos de furia. Charles observó el hidrante colocado en su lugar estratégico en la acera vibrar un poco y sintió las monedas en su bolsillo tintinear. –Porque yo estaba ahí y aun así ese imbécil te dejo moretones en el cuello, yo estaba ahí y no me di cuenta que… quien sabe que podría…- dijo con una voz falta de aire.

-Soy un idiota- Susurró Charles al darse cuenta de que había proyectado la mentalidad de Sebastian en Erik, cuando sabía perfectamente que estos dos eran completamente diferentes; cuando Erik solo había estado aterrado de lo que podría haberle pasado a Charles. Porque Charles era importante para Erik y esta revelación hacia que se sintiera una persona tan estúpida y desagradable, pero también tan especial y valorado. –Siento lo que le hice a tus piernas y brazos- Lensherr negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Yo te obligué a escalar un árbol hasta el techo de mi casa y a andar en bicicleta- Charles sonrió mirando realmente a Erik a los ojos. –Realmente… ¿estás bien?- Xavier llevó una mano a su cuello y asintió ligeramente. – ¿Seguro?-

-Erik- dijo advirtiendo que no siguiera con ese rumbo, aunque su advertencia transmitió la felicidad que sentía.

-Solo quiero estar seguro- explicó tranquilo y feliz. Después de… la verdad Charles no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado (mucho, poco…), así que después de la quinta vez que el viento movía su cabello, Erik habló de nuevo. –Quiero mostrarte algo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó interesado.

-Es algo que solo puede ser mostrado- La mano que aún lo sostenía como temeroso de que escapara, bajo suavemente por la extensión de su brazo hasta posarse en su mano. Lensherr dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un destino desconocido para él, guiándolo por sus manos entrelazadas.

…

Charles había estado muy ocupado disfrutando de la calidez de la mano de Erik como para saber cuánto había caminado, solo sabía que estaba en un solitario parque.

-Siéntate- Ordeno Erik, como solo él sabía hacerlo, cuando finalmente llegaron a una banca que al parecer era especial. Charles no le veía nada de extraordinario a este lugar en concreto, pero aun así hizo como le dijeron; porque Lensherr nunca lo decepcionaba cuando le ordenaba hacer cosas, siempre obtenía asombrosas experiencias como resultado.

-¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?- preguntó confundido, como siempre sin considerar el leer su mente como una opción

-Sujétate bien-

-¿Qué?- No esperaba que la banca comenzará a temblar de forma tan repentina, su mano libre busco de inmediato cualquier parte de la banca para aferrarse mientras hacía más presión en la mano del más alto. -¿Erik?-

Era 31 diciembre, no tenía ni idea de que hora era o de cuantos metros por arriba del suelo estaba, pero ahí estaba él, en una banca de un parque que no estaba seguro de  haber visitado antes y con la mano de Erik entre la suya.

-Erik destruiste propiedad pública- La risa divertida y escandalosa de su compañero lo hizo relajarse en su lugar. Porque confiaba en Erik, porque sabía que nada malo le pasaría estando con él. Fue entonces que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron; era una vista increíble la que tenía estando ahí arriba y Lensherr lo sabía.

-Feliz año nuevo, Charles- el ojiazul apartó su atención de los fuegos artificiales, concentrándose en el hombre junto a él.

-Feliz año nuevo, Erik- Y luego regresó a los fuegos artificiales, porque era mágico y nunca los había visto en vivo, porque el niño Charles había soñado con esto, pero solo teniendo el privilegio de ver tan hermoso espectáculo por televisión.          La gama de colores combinaba perfecto con lo oscuro del cielo y el sonido que hacía eco en la ciudad junto con los gritos de júbilo, los aplausos y chiflidos y la música de fiestas privadas.

Cuando aquel espectáculo finalmente acabo, Charles rio dejando que el pequeño niño que aún vivía en él se liberara un poco.

-Gracias Erik, fue hermoso- Habló mientras buscaba hacer contacto con la mirada de su compañero.

-Lo siento, Charles- El ojiazul sintió un creciente ataque de pánico apoderarse de él.

-¿De qué…?- Xavier realmente no quería saber de qué hablaba su amigo.

-Charles- comenzó pareciendo prepararse para lo que diría a continuación. -Te besé y luego fingí que no había pasado nada. Lo siento- dijo con envidiable seriedad. El ojiazul no podía apartar la mirada.

-Yo también fingí que no pasó nada- exclamó tratando de alejar esta extraña aura que los rodeaba. Incomodidad, miedo… tenía ganas de huir, pero también solo quería estar ahí y aferrarse a la mano ajena.

-Pero solo porque yo lo hice primero- Aseguró el más alto y Charles no sabía que decir.

No quería sentirse así, jamás se había sentido así en presencia de Erik, quería que todo fuera como antes. ¿Por qué había permitido que ese beso pasara?

_Ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos besado._

Fue lo que pensó Charles, pero claro que estaba engañándose a sí mismo porque le había encantado ese jodido beso, porque no había sido estúpido y tampoco sobrevalorado, apreciaba esa caricia que había compartido con Erik como lo que era, su primer beso con la increíble e importante persona que ahora estaba a su lado.

-Me gustas, Charles- Xavier no sabía desde cuando había dejado de respirar. Pero lo que sí sabía era que se había encogido en sí mismo como si su cuerpo se hubiera preparado para recibir un golpe. –He estado negando que me gustas probablemente desde que te conocí- Erik hablaba pausada y tranquilamente. Charles no podía apartar la vista. –Yo nunca pensé que me encontraría con alguien tan… tú, mucho menos imaginé que llegaría a agradarte…- Charles sabía que sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas. -y por poco lo arruinó- Charles estaba tan seguro, así como avergonzado, de que acababa de hacer un ligero puchero.

-Tú también- Le costó, pero finalmente había logrado hablar. –Tú también me gustas-

Y entonces sintió como con lentitud Erik acercó sus cuerpos un poco más y colocaba su mano libre en su mejilla. Sabía cuál era la intención de Lensherr y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pasara… aunque sabía que probablemente rompería el ambiente que se había formado…

-¿No fingirás que esto no pasó mañana?- susurró tan bajo, que temió (y una parte de él agradeció) que tal vez no había sido escuchado. Pero entonces Erik lo miró directo con un deje de culpa en la mirada pero también con una potente seguridad.

-No lo haré-

Y se besaron.

 

Extra:

Wanda saltaba la cuerda feliz, Pietro lo sabía porque era su hermano, y sabía cuándo su hermanita era feliz.

-Tengo comezón- Exclamó su hermanita riendo de la forma más bonita que Pietro conocía que alguien podía reír. Wanda apartó las manos de la cuerda para buscar rascar su mano derecha con la mano izquierda (o tal vez era al revés, Pietro aún no estaba seguro de cual era una y cual era otra). A pesar de que la castaña soltó la cuerda, el pequeño Lensherr observó como la soga no dejo de moverse en ningún momento y como su hermanita no dejo de brincar.

Pietro sabía que Wanda a veces hacía eso. Usar sus súper-poderes, aunque solo cuando estaba muy relajada como con él  (o con Kurt). Aunque algunas veces también lo hacía cuando estaba llorando como ese día que no recordaba cuando en presencia del profesor. Por un momento temió que se enojaría y gritaría algo como lo que mamá gritaba cuando los veía usar sus súper-poderes, pero no, él solo les sonrió y dijo “Estoy bien”.

Por eso el profesor le agradaba tanto, y le agradaba que fuera el súper amigo de papá como Kurt era su súper amigo y el de su hermanita. Porque Kurt era genial, era azul y podía tele-viajar y tenía una colita y era muy chistoso y pensaba en juegos geniales y… ¿En qué estaba pensando antes?

¡Ah, sí! El profesor era genial. Le había regalado estos fantafabulosos guantes y la cosa esa azul del pecho de Iron-Man.

A Pietro le encantaban sus guantes de Iron-man, pero estos eran molestos cuando de pintar se trataba. Y lo que Pietro había hecho era una teatro… teatro… algo. El punto era que su dibujo era increíble y quería pintarlo a la altura de su genio…losidad.

-Quiero quitarme los guantes- Exclamó, pero la acción estaba resultando difícil de llevar a cabo. –Wanda…- Llamó a su hermanita observando la soga olvidada y la lucha que la niña estaba teniendo con sus propios guantes de Hulk comenzando solo a agitar sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo. – ¡Papá!- Gritó pidiendo la ayuda de su padre dejando su anterior lugar en el piso del cuarto de Kurt (su Súper amigo) y corriendo a buscar a su padre, cosa que le tomó segundos.

-¡Pietro, espérame!-Escucho exclamar a su hermanita. Pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de entender la posición en la que se encontraban su papá y el profesor; porque el profesor estaba encima de su papá y sus rostros estaban muy cerca… le recordaba a cuando… ¡Cuando él, su hermanita y su papá jugaban luchas!

¡El profesor y su papá estaban jugando luchas y no los habían invitado!

Pietro se sentía muy molesto; pero entonces su hermana llegó.

-¿Qué están…? ¡Galletas!- Gritó y corrió hacia la charola que se encontraba a un lado de los adultos que habían comenzado a separarse. Pietro imito a su hermanita yendo por galletas.

¡Estaban riquísimas!

El resto de la tarde fue bastante normal, jugó con su hermana, jugó solo, terminó de colorear, comió comida y más galletas. Aunque le parecía que el profesor y su papá actuaban chistosos como cuando conoció a Kurt y el niño no quería contarles que era un mutante.

¿Sería que papá no sabía que el profesor era un mutante?

-Soy un zombie- escuchó la voz escalofriante de su hermanita y comenzó a correr (a modo no súper) mientras reía olvidando todo pensamiento anterior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)
> 
> Ah, por cierto, cuando Pietro dice "Teatro" trata de decir "obra" de arte.


	10. capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué viene después del me gustas? Bonitas y acarameladas citas, tal vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece, tampoco la señora Doubtfire, Toreto, Godzilla, los celulares, las canastas de ropa sucia y los Hot Dogs gigantes :D
> 
> ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo tiene una gran cantidad de spoilers de la película "Godzilla".

Erik abrió los ojos con la mente completamente en blanco, quién era él, dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo… nada de eso era importante. Aún tenía sueño y si pudiera, preferiría seguir dormido; luego observó al cuerpo desnudo acostado boca abajo con la espalda repleta de pecas con quien se encontraba compartiendo la cama, el cuerpo al que por cierto estaba pegado como sanguijuela.

Se sentó rápidamente obligando a su aturdida mente a decirle que mierda había hecho y porque mierda estaba desnudo

¿¡Desnudo!?

Entonces recordó la noche anterior y los besos que había compartido con Charles, no estaba seguro en qué punto habían decidido ir al departamento de Xavier; si lo trataba de recordar todavía con más fuerza, se daba cuenta de que no habían dicho nada coherente después del primer beso posterior a ese "Me gustas".

Erik abrió grandes los ojos.

Se le había declarado a Charles, ¡Se le había declarado a Charles!

¡Cómo un jodido mocoso de secundaria!

Y no solo eso, también lo había besado (incontables veces para este momento en la mañana), y luego cuando llegaron al departamento del ojiazul, la ropa había desaparecido en algún punto de la noche y…

¡Dios!

Salió de la cama lo más sigilosamente posible (aunque no por eso con menos histeria) tratando de recolectar toda su ropa, con cada prenda que encontraba un nuevo momento de la noche llegaba a él. Recordaba las caricias que el propio Charles repartía por su cuerpo así como las que él repartió, ahora conocía los puntos sensibles de su compañero y los pequeños gemidos que liberaba cuando sentía placer.

Cuando estaba completamente vestido, recordó también que de "Masturbación" no habían pasado, y Erik iba a fingir que no colocaría esta experiencia en el lugar número uno de sus mejores experiencias sexuales.

Pasó ambas manos por entre su cabello parado a la mitad de la sala de Xavier.

Dio una rápida mirada al cuarto donde antes había estado, pudiendo apreciar al Charles durmiendo tranquilamente a través de la puerta abierta.

_Tú también me gustas._

Le había dicho Charles con ojos llorosos y un ligero puchero llenando a Erik de ternura.

Repentinamente sintió sus hombros demasiado pesados como para ser sostenidos y su mirada solo deseaba estar en el suelo.

¿Por qué le había dicho a Charles que le gustaba?

Porque obviamente le gustaba, Erik era malo con los sentimientos de otras personas, incluso catalogando los propios, pero tampoco era tan imbécil, sabía muy bien lo que sentía por el telépata, era por eso por lo que había estado fingiendo que el beso no había sido importante, porque claro que Charles con sus chalecos ridículos y sus miradas brillantes y su conversación tan increíblemente intelectual, con ese maldito acento inglés, tenía que ser la excepción a todas las jodidas reglas de Erik y tenía que hacer que hasta un jodido y pequeñito beso fuera esta maldita caricia perfecta y erótica que hacía que todo su cuerpo respondiera y quisiera todo lo que Charles tenía para ofrecer.

Si sus hijos no hubieran aparecido, aquel día cuando se besaron por primera vez, quien sabe que hubiera pasado en el piso de la cocina del departamento en el que ahora se encontraba.

Era obvio que después de besarse por segunda vez, Erik se volvería idiota y las cosas terminarían como anoche.

 _Te Amo Erik._ El recuerdo de cada una de las veces que Magda le había dicho que lo amaba resonaba en su cabeza, porque cada una de las veces había sido tan parecida y sin embargo tan diferente y especial.

 _Erik, no te confundas, este divorcio no tiene nada que ver con Wanda y Pietro, este divorcio es porque yo ya no te amo._  Y así, sin más, Magda le había dicho aquello, cuando Erik aún tenía esperanzas, cuando Erick habría hecho lo que fuera para recuperar a la mujer, que en ese momento, aún amaba.

Cuando se encontró a Charles en el bar y se dio cuenta de que el hombre no podía mantenerle la mirada, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando año nuevo con Logan, cuando el mismo tipo le hablo como si quisiera golpearlo hasta la muerte… finalmente entendió cuanto había significado ese beso para Charles, entendió que no había imaginado la forma en que Charles había pasado uno de sus brazos por su cuello o como lo había recibido con entusiasmo cuando le pidió permiso para acariciar el interior de su boca.

Y simplemente entendió cuanto significaba Charles para él, no fue como lo describen en las novelas cursis que le encantaban a su madre. El tiempo no se detuvo, tampoco se ilumino la habitación solo por la presencia de Charles, no escuchó canciones patéticamente románticas de fondo ni palomas blancas volaron a su alrededor ni cualquier babosada de esas, simplemente lo supo.

Y fue en ese momento que se dijo a sí mismo que se disculparía con Charles y trataría de salvar su relación amistosa con el hombre, sin hablar de estúpidos sentimiento no tan amistosos que les arruinarían todo seguro; pero luego ese imbécil había atacado a Charles y toda su mente calculadora y fría se había ido al caño y lo único que quería era tener la mano de Xavier entrelazada entre la suya y no soltarlo jamás.

Después de los fuegos artificiales y de esa risa tan pura que Charles había soltado, después de la forma en que lo había mirado como si no le importara que Erik se hubiera portado como una jodida mierda con él, después de que Charles le dijera que también había sido su culpa el fingir que nada había pasado y de que lo mirara con tanta desesperación.

Algo en Erik se rompió y no pudo evitar el decirle a Charles lo que sentía y en ese momento todo había estado bien, no hubo tiempo de arrepentirse porque su mente quedo nublada entre el placer y todas esas jodidas sustancias que hacían que la parte racional de su cerebro se fuera de vacaciones, sin embargo, ahora había tiempo para pensar.

Erik le dio una última mirada a Charles observando como este se acomodaba con movimientos torpes y poco coordinados en su cama y posteriormente caminó hacía la puerta del departamento con la firme convicción de abrir la puerta y alejarse de todo esto lo más pronto posible.

_¿No fingirás que esto no pasó mañana?_

Le pareció que resonó por todo el departamento, aunque perfectamente sabía que solo había ocupado todos los rincones de su cabeza.

…

Charles despertó observando el lado de la cama que había ocupado Erik la noche anterior.

Se había… ido.

Pero antes de que pudiera permitirse cualquier sentimiento desgarrador y completamente depresivo, un pensamiento ajeno llego a su mente.

_¿Charles con el cabello corto y barba?, eso yo lo tengo que ver en vivo._

Xavier alejó las sabanas con olor a suavizante de su cuerpo y se puso de pie lo más rápido que sus agarrotados músculos le permitieron. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Se colocó un bóxer y una camisa interior blanca y salió finalmente con la vista en dirección a la puerta, pero Lensherr no estaba ahí, si no que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con una de las fotos, que Charles tenía en una pequeña mesita, entre las manos, pero con toda su atención puesta en su persona.

El suave murmullo de la mente de Erik golpeo a Charles revelándole los minutos que el hombre había pasado en soledad antes de que el despertara, sin ser capaz de bloquearlos al tener la mente adormilada, lenta y confusa.

Las dudas, el miedo, las ganas de simplemente huir olvidando todo…

Y sin embargo, Erik seguía ahí.

-Creí que… te habías ido- susurro.

-Te dije que no fingiría que esto no paso- le contestó, en un tono igualmente bajo mientras no apartaba la mirada del marco en sus manos. Finalmente, con una tremenda seriedad, Lensherr abrió la boca a punto de decir algo que probablemente sería trascendental, sin embargo solo se quedó a medio camino de lo que sea que fuera a decir, al tiempo que lo miraba con una concentración que cualquier estudiante en época de exámenes envidiaría.

Charles inmediatamente trató de acomodar su cabello.

-¿Estoy muy despeinado…?- Luego soltó un pequeño sonido indignante. –No me digas que tengo algo muy vergonzoso en la cara como saliva seca o…- Erik sonrió ligeramente, colocó el marco en su lugar y caminó hasta él; Cuando fue capaz de sentir una mano cálida ser colocada en su rostro la capacidad de hablar se borró de su sistema. El besó que compartieron esta vez fue bastante inocente comparado con los de la noche anterior, un simple roce de labios sin nada más interviniendo; sin embargo seguía causando las mismas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Si era honesto, quería todo de Erik.

Y entonces Xavier tomo una decisión, porque era lo justo.

Porque Erik aún estaba aquí.

-Charles- Lo llamó su compañero. –Yo…- La atención de Erik se desvió hacia un punto detrás de él, para luego exclamar bastante sorprendido. – ¿Ese reloj está bien?, tengo que ir a recoger a mis hijos-

De pronto observó como el mayor comenzaba a buscar su celular, llaves y cartera de forma un tanto desesperada, para finalmente correr a la puerta seguido de un Charles sonriente. Pero antes de siquiera lograr salir…

-Charles…- Dijo como si el diccionario de Erik ahora solo contuviera su nombre.

-Nos vemos Erik- Se despidió.

No hubo caricias de último momento o besos de despedida; Erik simplemente corrió hacia su auto para luego desaparecer a la distancia.

Charles regreso al interior de su hogar observando los platos sucios y las sillas movidas, fue hasta uno de los sillones acostándose cual largo era.

Suspiró cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

-Mierda- susurró en la soledad de su departamento.

…

Después de que tocará la puerta, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Magda le abriera. Lensherr caminó al interior del lugar sin una pizca de incomodidad encontrando a sus hijos desayunando mientras conversaban entre ellos.

-¡Papi!- Exclamó Wanda al verlo, yendo a abrazarlo. Pietro la imitó decidiendo por una vez no usar su mutación; cosa a la que Erik no dio importancia.

-Hola niños, ¿Se divirtieron con mamá?- Ambos niños asintieron aún pegados a su cuerpo.

-Vimos películas, jugamos a…-

-Jugamos a las escondidas y a la trae-

-Dormimos con mamá en su cama-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó desviando la mirada por unos segundos hacia su ex esposa.

-Pero… ¿papá?- Lo llamó Pietro con esa voz que usaba cuando quería que algo fuera un secreto. –Podemos irnos a casa ya- Más que una petición eso había sonado como una orden a oídos del mayor.

-Claro- Contestó alejándose finalmente. –Terminen de desayunar y luego nos vamos- Colocó una caricia en cada pequeña cabeza, para que finalmente sus hijos hicieran como les pidió. Una vez libre se dirigió a hablar con Magda.

-¿Todo bien?- La mujer asintió con una sonrisa verdadera, sin poder guardar la felicidad que sentía al haber pasado toda la noche con sus hijos.

-Hubo un momento justo antes de que se durmieran en que tuvieron un pequeño ataque de pánico, probablemente cuando se dieron cuenta de que tú no estarías, pero todo salió bien- Erik trató de sonreírle, pero estaba seguro de que solo había logrado una mueca torcida. –Quería agradecerte- Agregó Magda, sin permitir que el silencio durara mucho tiempo. –Por confiar en mí… a pesar de todos los errores que cometí- Erik miró al suelo. -Y...- continúo con una clara sensación de incomodidad. -¿Te la pasaste bien anoche?-

Erik tragó en seco. Pasar la madrugada en la cama con tu mejor amigo... desnudos.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta Magda entro en modo "Parloteo sin parar".

-Los-los... tus estudiantes parecen muy agradables, no lucen como los chicos de veinte de estos tiempos, borrachos y... ¿Al menos llegaste a dormir a tu casa?- cambio drásticamente el tema. Probablemente era lo que quería preguntar desde el principio.

-Dormí, si es lo que quieres saber-

-Pero no en casa-Dijo con cierto tono de reproche.

-Eso no es...-

-¿Dormiste en casa de Charles?- Erik frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno, es la única persona de la que hablas, así que...- lentamente toda la confianza (o molestia) que había podido almacenar fue desapareciendo. -Yo pensé... que era algo obvio que se verían... ayer- Terminó jugando con sus manos y una mirada en el suelo. Lensherr guardo silencio mirando al frente. -¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntó luego de un rato.

…

Charles salió del baño recién bañado y cambiado; por suerte, porque justo en ese momento Raven entró al departamento azotando la puerta siendo esquivada por un pequeño Kurt que, sin perder tiempo, había corrido a abrazar a su tío.

-¡Tío!- se encargó de enredar cada extremidad (incluida su colita) alrededor del cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Kurt- Dijo de forma cálida e impregnada de amor regresando el abrazo.

-Te extrañé tío, ¿tú me extrañaste?-

-Sí, lo hice- el niño sonrió mirando al mayor desde abajo.

-¡Juguemos tío!- Exclamó soltándolo finalmente y corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-Cariño- Habló Raven por primera vez, dirigiéndose a su pequeño. –Mami y tío Charles tienen que hablar de cosas de adultos primero-

-Pero Kurt quiere…-

-Te prometo…- interrumpió la protesta del niño. –Que después mami y tío Charles haremos cosas divertidas contigo, ¿está bien?-

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- preguntó el niño esperanzado.

-Lo que tú quieras- el menor hizo un curioso sonidito de júbilo que jamás podría ser traducido a alguna palabra existente en cualquier idioma del mundo, pero que tanto Raven como Charles eran capaces de interpretar como felicidad en su más puro estilo infantil. El niño tomó su cola entre sus manos aparentando que esta era una pistola y se adentró a su cuarto mientras fingía amenazar a alguien.

Charles finalmente desvió su atención de su sobrino hacia su hermana. Si no conociera a esta mujer como la conocía, probablemente habría implorado por su vida ante tal mirada.

-Charles, ¿Para qué tienes un celular si no vas a contestarlo nunca?- Xavier pensó en defenderse diciendo que nadie le había llamado, luego desvió la mirada tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había visto su teléfono.

Raven suspiró sintiéndose más cansada que molesta cuando su hermano corrió hacia su habitación y de ahí directo al cesto de la ropa sucia junto a la cama. Decidió seguirlo notando como el hombre después de estar inclinado sobre el cesto revolviendo la ropa, finalmente se había erguido sonriente.

-Lo encontré- Dijo comenzando a revisar muy probablemente el registro de llamadas.

-Logan me llamó por la mañana para decirme que anoche te fuiste muy molesto del bar seguido del tarado- Charles dejo el celular por la paz alzando el rostro con la vista perdida, recordando algo, pensó Raven.

-¡Logan!, tengo que disculparme con él- exclamó con una expresión de verdadera mortificación. –Llamarlo…- comenzó a presionar números en el aparatejo en sus manos. –No, eso no es suficiente, tengo que disculparme en persona y… ¡ay no!…-

-Charles, Charles- Llamó obteniendo la atención pedida. –No creo que Logan te haga caso en estos momentos, esta con Mariko-

-Cierto, ayer dijo que llegaba hoy-

-Llegó ayer, después de que te fuiste del bar-

-¿En serio?, ¡Qué linda!-

-Sí, fue una sorpresa y…- Raven se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo en la conversación. - ¡Espera!, no vas a escaparte de esta, vas a decirme porque te fuiste tan enojado y…- Sus ojos encontraron lo que claramente se veía como la marca dejada por una mano en el cuello del ojiazul. – ¿¡Qué le paso a tu cuello!?- Xavier de inmediato llevó una mano al lugar acariciando suavemente la zona, muy probablemente, adolorida. Raven quería matar a Erik. – ¿Ese bastardo te…?- Charles de inmediato trato de tranquilizarla dándole suaves pero firmes caricias en los brazos.

-No, Raven… cariño, relájate, no fue Erik…- Xavier se lamió los labios y luego suspiró.

Luego de algunos minutos de explicación y con una Raven en su cama, Charles fue capaz de relajarse.

-Así que un borracho te atacó, Erik te salvo y a ti eso te molesto porque te recordó a la forma en que…

-Sebastian…-

-El bastardo de…-

-Sí-

-Luego te siguió, se disculpó por eso, te llevó a ver los fuegos artificiales, se disculpó por fingir que no se habían besado y luego te dijo que le gustabas… como la declaración de un puberto virgen-

-Cariño…- El ojiazul parecía querer regañarla, pero se limitó a aquella expresión.

-Luego se besaron…- La mujer se perdió en sí misma unos segundos para exclamar al momento siguiente. – ¿Y eso fue todo?- Charles, sentado como estaba, se cruzó de brazos, mordió sus labios y sin mirarla a los ojos contestó.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si nosotros tuvimos…- Raven esperó un muy corto periodo de tiempo para exasperarse.

-Sexo, Charles, puedes decir la palabra, no muerde-

-Puedo decir la palabra sexo, muchas gracias- Charles se veía indignado y molesto a partes iguales observándola con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada al lado contrario. –Y no… No hasta el final al menos- Raven lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la firme intención de gritarle hasta quedar ronca, sin embargo se quedó ahí sometiéndolo a un prolongado escrutinio.

-Y ahora son novios-

-Bueno, eso no lo sé-

-Charles por favor, se te declaró, luego tuvieron sexo…-

-No fue sexo-

-Se acariciaron- exclamó la mujer de forma sarcástica. –Han tenido montones de citas, obviamente son pareja-

-Raven no hemos tenido citas…- No tenía idea de que más era lo que Xavier planeaba decir, pero decidió que ese era un buen momento para ponerle el celular en la cara causando que el ojiazul hiciera un ligero bizco.

-Bien, llámalo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para invitarlo a salir- Charles tenía las cejas bastante juntas como si con eso pudiera ser capaz de entender mejor que era lo que su hermana le pedía que hiciera, finalmente relajó el rostro y tomo su celular de las manos de su amada mujer.

Un momento se veía extremadamente decidido a hacer la llamada y al siguiente parecía increíblemente inseguro.

Y es que la lucha interior de Charles comenzaba por el hecho de que nunca le había pedido a Erik que tuvieran una "cita", bueno, lo había invitado a su casa, claro, pero eso no había sido… eso había sido un amigo invitando a otro a pasar un rato juntos (y tampoco es que haya terminado muy bien aquella tarde); pero por otro lado, estaba seguro de que Erik aceptaría salir con él, se habían besado, Erik le había dicho que le gustaba…

_..._

-Sebastian qué tal si salimos hoy- Después de unos instantes sin respuesta continúo. -A cualquier parte-

-Bueno ¿qué te crees tú?- Dijo sin gritar pero de forma muy cortante. -Vengo del trabajo, estoy cansado. Pero que vas a entender tú-

-¿De qué hablas?- Contestó un tanto exasperado. -Trabajo, me pago la universidad, yo...-

-No, no, no. Charles, la verdad es que tú eres como una de esas esposas de exhibición, ¿me entiendes?, te paseas por aquí y por allá, no haces nada en la casa, no sabes ni cocinar y claro, porque tenía que ser, te gastas mi puto dinero-

-No, no es verdad yo...-

-¡Sí!- Gritó de repente y con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Claro que es verdad!, maldita sea- Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación. Finalmente tomo su celular y cartera dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó en voz baja sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lejos de ti, no tengo ganas de soportarte- y sin más, cerró la puerta.

_..._

No, no podía.

_He estado negando que me gustas probablemente desde que te conocí, yo nunca pensé que me encontraría con alguien tan... tú._

Finalmente Raven observó a Charles marcar.

…

Erik piso el freno deteniéndose por el semáforo en rojo, a una cuadra de su casa, observando como un idiota pasaba por encima de la ley y se pasaba la luz sin siquiera frenar.

-Idiota- susurro.

-Papá, Por qué él se pasó el... el… el…- Erik suspiró.

-Semáforo- completo aquello que Pietro trataba de decir desde su sitio en el asiento trasero.

-Semáforo- Exclamó el niño como si su padre no acabara de decirle la palabra.

-El profesor nos dijo que cuando el semáforo está en rojo los autos se detienen y los patones cruzan la calle- Contribuyó la castaña sentada al lado de su hermano jugando con el Power Ranger en sus manos.

-¿Patones?- No entendía que… -Ah, peatones, Wanda, se dice peatones-

-Eso- exclamó la niña sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues sí, muy bien. Ese tipo no debió pasarse el semáforo. Hay gente muy idiota- Terminó de decir justo cuando el verde comenzó a brillar con todo su esplendor.

-Papá, tu teléfono está sonando- avisó Pietro, y fue entonces que Lensherr fue consciente del sonido que hacia su celular ante una llamada entrante. – ¿No vas a contestar?-

-No, porque ahora estoy manejando-

-Yo podría contestar por ti- dijo Wanda. Erik sonrió.

-No, gracias- contestó en esa forma cariñosa que solo tenía para sus pequeños.

…

-No contestó- Dijo separándose el teléfono de la oreja. –Tal vez esté ocupado-

-Tal vez tiene el teléfono en la ropa sucia como alguien que conozco- Charles sonrió sin verse para nada incomodo, Raven le regresó la sonrisa. –Llámalo de nuevo-

-Debería esperar un poco…- y justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar con el nombre de Erik en la pantalla.

…

Erik estacionó el auto, cuando lo apagó los niños salieron de inmediato corriendo hacia la casa entre empujones y pequeñas riñas que realmente no eran ciertas. Él se dirigió a la cajuela para sacar las mochilas con ropa y juguetes de sus hijos mientras revisaba el celular encontrándose con el número de Charles. Al momento que lo vio decidió marcarle. No escuchó ni dos tonos para cuando el ojiazul le contestó.

-Erik-

-Charles- respondió colocando una sonrisa en su rostro en automático.

-Me llamaste-

-Bueno, tú me llamaste primero, no contesté porque estaba manejando- No hubo respuesta a eso. -Charles, aun estas ahí- Dijo un tanto preocupado después de un rato sin respuesta.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar el viernes?- Le había preguntado Xavier sin titubeos en la voz o falta de aire, simplemente con esa seguridad con la que parecía pedir cualquier cosa.

¿Y ahora qué?, ¿iban a comenzar a tener citas y actuar como una pareja de quinceañeros?

Erik ya no era el mismo hombre que había salido con Magda con esas tonterías de…

-Sí- Contestó

…

Una vez que los detalles de la salida del viernes fueron esclarecidos, la llamada terminó.

-¿Y?-

-Dijo que sí- Y charles le sonrió verdaderamente feliz, no para enmascarar cualquier otro sentimiento, sino porque él realmente deseaba hacerlo. –Oh, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?- Raven ni siquiera sabía desde cuando había comenzado a llorar. – ¿Está todo bien?, ¿tienes algún problema?, Azazel…- toda pregunta se detuvo cuando ella se aferró a los brazos de su hermano como no lo hacía desde que era la pequeña vecina de Charles, inocente e indefensa.

-Tú idiota sigue a prueba- dijo entrecortadamente. Xavier la aparto un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Raven...- comenzó tremendamente confundido, negando ligera pero rápidamente con la cabeza, perdido entre las lágrimas y lo dicho por Raven, quien lo amo todavía más por no buscar las respuestas con ayuda de su telepatía volviendo a aferrarse a él con ganas.

-La próxima vez que haga algo… bueno solo dile que tengo listo mi cuchillo de carnicero-

Finalmente Charles suspiró y solo la abrazó más fuerte.

…

Erik no podía creer que se le hubiera hecho tan tarde. Él, que tanto odiaba esperar, estaba haciendo esperar a Charles; pero entre lograr convencer a Pietro que esta vez no estaría fuera toda la noche tratando de quitarle de la cabeza la idea de que pie grande podía venir y robárselo, el vaso de jugo que Wanda le echo encima lo que causo una gran mancha naranja en su camisa blanca que tuvo que cambiar, luego el tiempo que invirtió hablando con Cassie (vaya que la chica parecía haber tenido ganas de platicar). Luego el idiota que decidió estamparse con un maldito poste causando un desastre de tráfico, tardo bastante en llegar, y el restaurante ni siquiera estaba lejos de donde vivía.

Pero finalmente ahí estaba (con 17 minutos de retraso) sintiendo el cambio de temperatura dejando atrás el aire frío, que amenazaba con cortar la piel de sus mejillas, por el calor proporcionado por la calefacción del restaurante. No fue difícil encontrar a su… a Charles. Por el contrario el hombre no notó su presencia pues se encontraba con el rostro girado hacia el lado opuesto.

-Lo siento, llego tarde- Xavier dio un pequeño salto en su silla, girando la cabeza hacia él de inmediato. Lensherr se sentó en el asiento libre.

-¿Tarde?, no, yo también acabo de…- Charles desvió la mirada a su reloj de muñeca. –Oh- Exclamó por toda respuesta dejando a Erik que entendiera que sí que era tarde.

-No lo habías notado- No era una pregunta. El ojiazul le sonrió de forma encantadora encogiéndose un poco de hombros. -Tuve algunos problemas con Wanda y Pietro, luego la chica que los cuida no dejaba de hablar y había un accidente de camino aquí y…- Decidió que estaba hablando demasiado y bastante rápido. -Lo siento- Dijo para terminar.

-Oh, está bien- le contesto su acompañante, relajado y feliz, como siempre parecía estar.

-¿Ya ordenaste?- Fue lo siguiente que preguntó. Charles negó.

-Te das cuenta de lo triste y solitario que me vería ordenando, aquí, sin nadie que me acompañé- El tono que Charles había usado trataba de pasar por uno melancólico pero se podía percibir claramente que no era más que una broma. Erik no pudo retener su carcajada mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a un mesero. Una chica de cabello negro se acercó a darles sus menús.

Bueno, esta parte de decidir era un tanto difícil, porque hacía tiempo que Lensherr no se permitía ir a un buen restaurante, sin área de juegos y niños gritando por su comida y vasos rellenables y… estaba a punto de preguntarle a Charles que ordenaría él; pero al levantar su vista del menú se encontró con un ojiazul que, si bien tenía el objeto en las manos solo miraba de un lado al otro, por todo el lugar, tratando de mover la cabeza lo menos posible.

-Charles- Segunda vez en la noche que observaba a su amigo brincar en su asiento.

-Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?- hablo bastante rápido y luciendo ligeramente incómodo, como si tratara de ocultarlo. Erik se tomó un momento para contestar.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Charles desvió la mirada a un lado para regresarla a él de inmediato.

-No- Y sonrió dirigiéndose a su menú. Erik no le creyó ni por un segundo. –Tienen muchos platillos con pollo…- Suavemente colocó su mano sobre la de Charles. Bajando el menú que cubría la mitad de su cara.

-Charles, Dime qué sucede- El más bajito, a ojos de Erik, ahora lucía como un pequeño Hámster acorralado. Una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro, pero no duró mucho, ya que Xavier la eliminó de inmediato. –Charles- Llamó con un poco de pánico en la voz haciendo más presión en la mano que sostenía.

-Puedo escucharlos- Susurró. Y Lensherr no lograba entender a qué se refería con eso. –Hay demasiada gente y yo no puedo… no logro bloquearlos por completo- Fue entonces que todo se aclaró. Charles no podía evitar leer la mente de las personas. –Pero está bien- Dijo con un tono más enérgico y alegre. –Puedo arreglármelas- Dijo bajando la mirada. –Siempre puedo-

Y eso fue suficiente para el mayor. Quitándole el objeto de entre las manos y aprovechando que sus manos aún estaban unidas lo obligó a seguirlo hacia la salida del restaurante, sin olvidar tomar el abrigo gris oscuro del ojiazul.

Una vez fuera y sin una dirección, Xavier habló de nuevo.

-Erik, no era necesario que nos fuéramos- el nombrado frunció el ceño sintiendo una creciente molestia.

-¿Por qué crees que querría estar en un lugar en el que no estas cómodo?-

-No es… tan malo como parece. Bueno, lo era cuando tenía 9 años y creía que me estaba volviendo loco- Charles había usado un tono tranquilo, pero Erik no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño Charles que seguramente gasto muchas noches llorando en su cama tapándose los oídos tratando de detener las voces.

El vaho saliendo de entre los labios del ojiazul y el suave temblor que inundo su cuerpo le recordó a Lensherr que aún tenía el abrigo del otro entre las manos.

-Tu abrigo- Exclamó ayudando a Charles a ponerse la prenda porque, probablemente, simplemente solo estaba muy acostumbrado a ayudar a sus hijos a cambiarse o tal vez era porque quería tocar a Charles para tratar de reconfortarlo, pero él era tan… él, que no sabía si podía permitirse eso. Cuando finalmente estaba bien protegido del frío, el ojiazul volvió a hablar.

-Gracias- Erik estaba a punto de preguntar por qué le agradecía, pero fue interrumpido antes de lograr exteriorizar las palabras. –Por ayudarme a ponerme mi abrigo…- Dijo notándose divertido. –Y por sacarme de ahí- agregó con un tono un poco más serio.

Lensherr no estaba capacitado para formular una respuesta ante esas palabras. Seguramente era por eso que cambio de tema.

-¿Qué tanto confías en los puestos de comida en la calle?- Xavier alzó las cejas abriendo la boca ligeramente.

…

Erik observó a Charles increíblemente concentrado en su Hot Dog jumbo sentado junto a él en los asientos traseros de su carro con la calefacción encendida.

-Este Hot Dog es… ¡Wow!, tiene el tamaño de dos panes de tamaño normal juntos y… ¿dónde consiguen estas salchichas tan grandes?- Erik no pudo evitar reír con todo su cuerpo. –Es muy grande-

-Si crees que no puedes acabártelo…-

-¿Qué?, ¡Claro que puedo!- Exclamó cambiando su atención del Hot Dog a Erik y de nuevo al Hot Dog. -Deberíamos hacer una competencia, para ver quién se lo termina primero-

-De acuerdo- Acepto al instante.

-A la de tres empezamos- Le explicó Xavier. Justo cuando noto que estaba a punto de comenzar a contar, Lensherr lo interrumpió.

-¡Tres!- Exclamó y comenzó a comer como si aquello pudiera salvar al mundo de un ataque extraterrestre.

-¡Erik eres un tramposo!- Expuso totalmente divertido.

La lucha podía ser descrita como feroz, rápida y para nada glamorosa. Charles no podía dejar de reír mientras masticaba y Erik no podía decidir entre acompañarlo o masticar más rápido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Hablo el ojiazul con una mano frente a su boca para así evitar que se viera el bocado semi digerido que aún no podía tragar entre risas y respiraciones entrecortadas. – ¡Tú ganas!- Erik alzó los brazos en son de victoria sin dejar de masticar. –Ahora voy a disfrutar de la mitad de mi cena-

Cuando finalmente ambos habían terminado su comida, Charles hablo de nuevo.

-¿Tú cómo…? ¿Cómo descubriste que eras un mutante?- Erick se perdió un momento en su pasado tratando de trasladarlo a palabras. –Si no quieres hablar de eso…-

-Tenía 10 años la primera vez que pasó. Mi padre murió cuando tenía ocho años así que solo éramos mi madre y yo- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Teníamos un vecino, él siempre era muy amable con mi madre. Un día llegue de la escuela y mi madre no salió a recibirme, lo que era muy extraño, así que la llamé, pero ella no respondió; corrí a su cuarto. –Frunció el ceño forzando a su mente a recordar los detalles. –Había algo que quería mostrarle, ni siquiera recuerdo que era. Cuando entré el tipo estaba sobre mi madre. –Dijo con su mejor tono de odio. -Su ropa estaba… desgarrada, ella lloraba y le pedía que no lo hiciera. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí…- Se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos, regresando por sí mismo. –Me gritó que corriera, pero yo no lo hice. Vi como la golpeaba y entonces…- Se permitió mirar a Charles a los ojos. –Hice que las cosas flotaran y comencé a ahorcarlo con la cadena que traía puesta, estaba tan… enojado, porque ese bastardo se había atrevido a lastimar a mi madre y… entonces mi madre me pidió que me detuviera. Para entonces el tipo ya estaba inconsciente. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice. Estaba asustado y no entendía nada, creí que mi madre me diría que era un monstruo, porque así era como me sentía, aunque no me arrepentía de poder haber lastimado a ese bastardo. Pero mi madre corrió hacia mí y me abrazo diciendo que todo estaría bien; su cuerpo temblaba, pero se aferraba a mí de una forma que me hizo entender que no me temía, ni un poco- Ahora Erik no sabía cómo apartar todos los sentimientos que le provocaban aquel recuerdo, porque había pasado toda su vida negando que aquello había pasado.

El odio, la ira, la impotencia, el miedo al escuchar el llanto de su madre y sentir el temblor en su cuerpo.

Pero luego una mano cálida cubrió la suya al tiempo que una sensación igualmente cálida cubría cada sentimiento negativo que había despertado en él.

 _Tranquilo Erik._  Le pidió la suave pero penetrante voz de Charles desde su cabeza.

_Solo concéntrate en ese último sentimiento. Tu madre no te temía, ella te amaba tal cual eres, porque ella se dio cuenta de que no había nada que odiar o temer, porque fuiste... porque eres su pequeño héroe._

Y Erik entró en un curioso sopor en el que podía escuchar la risa de su madre y sentir sus amorosos abrazos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos (ni siquiera había notado cuando los había cerrado) Charles estaba ahí observándolo con ojos húmedos y ligeramente rojos. No era lástima lo que veía en esos cielos despejados; era un acompañamiento a sus propios sentimientos, como si Xavier hubiera estado junto a él esa tarde de otoño, como si Charles le tuviera verdadero cariño a su madre.

-Te agradezco que confiaras en contármelo Erik- Escuchó en un murmullo al tiempo que suaves caricias con un pulgar eran proporcionadas al dorso de su mano. Él giró su mano aferrándose a la del otro.

-Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie- Le confió a Charles. –Creo que…-

Quería decirle tantas cosas, agradecerle por tanto. Gracias por escuchar, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por sostener mi mano, gracias por no burlarte de mi reacción ante algo que pasó hace 20 años, realmente necesitaba decírselo a alguien, te agradezco por...

Pero porque él era torpe con esas cosas. Simplemente se acercó a abrazar al otro hombre con un solo brazo, porque sentía que si soltaba la mano que lo sostenía, caería. Percibió como ligeras caricias eran repartidas por toda su espalda.

Sin apartarse mucho, la misma mano que había usado para abrazarlo la llevo al cuello del ojiazul acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar para luego besarlo lentamente.

-Creí que los besos eran hasta el final de la cita- Dijo Charles la primera vez que se separaron para tomar aire. Erik solo pudo sonreír para volver a besarlo aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

…

Erik se encontraba en el baño sin poder aún ni abrir bien los ojos por el sueño que tenía, cuando unos pequeños pero insistentes toquecitos comenzaron a escucharse.

-Papi, ¿estás ahí?- Escuchó el llamado de Wanda y las risillas de Pietro.

-No- Contestó acomodándose la piyama y yendo a lavarse las manos.

-¿Y… qué haces?- preguntó su pequeño.

-Del baño- Contestó Erik con toda la pereza que un hombre de treinta años podía tener.

-¡Ah!- No estaba seguro de quién había exclamado aquello.

-Queremos ir al cine- Exclamó Wanda de forma sorpresiva al tiempo que él abría la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó aún con su cerebro en Lalandia.

-Invita al profesor y a Kurt- Ordenó la niña con un tono que Erik solo había escuchado en sí mismo para tomar la mano de su hermano y correr entre risillas hacia su cuarto.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el comedor con la piyama aún puesta después de preparar el desayuno de los mellizos que ahora comían viendo la televisión en la sala.

-… y entonces Wanda me pidió, no, me ordenó que los invitara- explicaba con una gigantesca flojera que le sorprendía no compartirle a Charles.

-Ella va a ser una señorita muy fuerte- Contestó el ojiazul entre risillas que Erik solo acompaño con una sonrisa de medio lado y un ligero sonido que quiso pasar por una risa. – ¿Entonces iremos?- preguntó Charles sin dejar que pasara mucho tiempo después de lo último que había dicho.

-¿Qué?-

-Al cine- Dijo entre ligeras risas. -¿Por qué sospecho que estas medio dormido?- Hablo divertido. Se permitió reír con menos pereza.

-Iremos, pero no al mismo de la última vez- Contesto con su proceso de pensamiento aun fantásticamente lento, como para notar lo paranoico que había sonado, pero probablemente aunque estuviera completamente despierto le habría importado un reverendo yogur de pasas dejar en evidencia su paranoia.

-Bien, ¿Quieres que pase por ustedes?, siento que serías un peligro para la ciudad si manejas como te encuentras hoy-

¿No tener que manejar?

¡Charles era un santo!, cómo es que siempre olvidaba que el hombre también tenía auto.

…

No tiempo de espera, no jugar "yo veo", no tener que soportar conductores imbéciles… simplemente sentarse y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Erik se sentía feliz. Después de ayudar a sus hijos a acomodarse en el asiento trasero y proporcionar un hola a Kurt que fue respondido con una gran sonrisa (que a veces lo descolocaba un poco), se sentó en el lugar del copiloto recibiendo una sonrisa del ojiazul; si tan solo hubiera sabido que Charles era algo loco para manejar.

No es que Xavier se pasara los altos o manejara por arriba del límite de velocidad o cosa parecida, simplemente era algo desesperado. Pero al parecer Lensherr era el único que lo notaba porque los tres niños platicaban y reían tranquilamente mientras él deseaba ser un mutante con la habilidad de hacer crecer sus uñas a su antojo y encajarlas en cualquier lugar del carro para tener más soporte que el que proporcionaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Hoy no ha hecho tanto frío como otros días, ¿no?- Charles ni siquiera parecía notar que él estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Nunca había llegado a un lugar tan rápido. Esperaba no haberse visto tan histérico cuando bajo del auto, justo como se había sentido en su cabeza. Charles seguía viéndose más fresco que una pecera congelada.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- preguntó bajando él también mientras Erik abría la puerta trasera ayudando a los niños a salir.

Y porque Erik era Erik y simplemente no podía dejar esto por alto, al observar como sus niños corrieron hacia el cine gritando cosas entre ellos sobre los carteles de las películas en exhibición, hablo.

-Somos algo locos para manejar eh- Charles lo miró con el ceño fruncido confuso más que molesto, para luego exclamar.

-Oh-

Oh… ¡Oh! Esto claramente hablaba de que no era la primera vez que le hacían un comentario parecido.

Pero porque Charles era una persona decente, procedió a poner cierta cara de consternación.

-Lo siento, debí haber mencionado que yo no manejo como una... abuela- terminó con una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dientes. Golpe bajo para Erik.

-¡Yo no manejo como… yo…!- ¿Cómo negarlo si era completamente cierto? Y entonces Charles rio, y él, como siempre ocurría, en lugar de sentirse ofendido, terminó riendo también. –Bien- continuó una vez que fue capaz de hablar de nuevo. –Ambas son formas seguras de manejar-

-Cierto-

-Yo con mi versión de la Señora Doubtfire y tú con tu versión de Toreto menos furiosa y menos delincuente-

-y con más cabello- agregó Charles.

-¿Seguro?, porque creo que comienzo a verte entradas- Charles entrecerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Que Erik no pudo evitar que le causara liberar una carcajada.

-Bien, ¿ahora si podemos decidir qué película ver?-

-Papi- Llamó Wanda. –Queremos ver Godzilla-

-Pero esa película…- Luego preguntó a Charles con la mirada, el cual se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a su sobrino.

-¿Tú también quieres ver esa película Kurt?- El niño asintió sonriente.

-¡Sí!-

-Pietro…- Comenzó a llamar Erik, pero su hijo lo interrumpió alzando los brazos.

-¡Sí!- Gritó feliz.

Y así, habían tomado una decisión.

Mientras esperaban en la fila para comprar los boletos, Pietro hablo.

-Profesor-

-Pietro-

-La otra vez que vinimos nos separamos, ¿lo recuerda?- preguntó.

-Sí- Contestó Charles dándole una corta mirada a Erik como si el hombre pudiera darle las respuestas de a donde iría aquella conversación.

-¿Ahora no nos vamos a separar?- Cuestionó aclarando las dudas de ambos adultos.

-Es mejor si nos quedamos todos juntos- El niño sonrió.

-Es porque tiene miedo de que aparezca otro oggro- Cuestionó el niño con sincero e infantil interés. Charles desvió la mirada unos segundos.

-Pues sí- Contestó posteriormente.

-No se preocupe profesor, porque papi siempre va a protegerlo, porque usted es su princesa, ¿recuerda?- Charles sonrió observando el suelo y Erik solo quería estampar la cabeza en la pared más próxima.

¿Sonrojado?, no, los tomates podían sonrojarse, pero Erick Lensherr no.

-Tío, como Mary Jane- medio susurró Kurt jalando a su pariente del brazo.

Finalmente comenzaron a correr aprovechando lo resbaloso del piso para deslizarse como si patinaran.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- Exclamó Erik. Dirigiéndose ahora a Charles. –Hablaré con ellos, para que dejen de decir que eres mi…-

-Oh, no, está bien. No me molesta, cuando… lo del bar… Sobreactué- Erik quería preguntarle si realmente estaba seguro, pero en lugar de eso solo le sonrió al hombre parado junto a él.

…

En ningún momento de la película sus hijos habían dejado de hacer comentarios.

-Mira papi, es Godzilla-

-¡Es gigante!... y gordito-

-Me cae bien- Había agregado Kurt.

…

-¡Un bicho gigante!-

-Es una mariposa con pies- Eso no parecía para nada una mariposa, bueno, tenía alas pero... ¿debería comenzar a preocuparse?

…

-Papá ¿Qué es eso que el bicho le dio al otro bicho?- Primero Erik se tuvo que repetir varias veces la pregunta en la cabeza, luego recordó que era una pregunta y tenía que contestar.

-Una bomba-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los niños a coro (Kurt incluido)

-Para que alimente a sus bebés-

-Pero los bebés toman leche como los gatitos, papi- exclamó Wanda luciendo muy confundida.

-Es que ellos son insectos gigantes, no toman leche- dijo susurrando tratando de explicar con toda la seriedad que era capaz de reunir.

…

-¡Fuego!- gritaron los tres niños acompañados de risas y aplausos.

-¡Y es azul como mamá!- Y Erik descubrió que la hermana de Charles tenía la piel azul como su hijo.

…

-¿Esta muerto?, papi, ¿está muerto?- Wanda se veía muy preocupada y Erik no tenía una respuesta convincente.

-Eh…-

Y entonces Godzilla abrió los ojos (o él ojo) y Pietro exclamó feliz aventando las palomitas en sus manos, Kurt comenzó a brincar en su asiento y Wanda aplaudió una única vez mientras gritaba emocionada causando que explotaran los vasos de soda, los tres niños soltaron grititos asustados para luego comenzar a reír sin darle mucha importancia; el problema para Erik era que el único vaso que aún contenía algo era el de Charles, por lo que este terminó un poco mojado, sin embargo en lugar de verse molesto (como Erik esperaba que se viera mientras no sabía si comenzar a disculparse o a ayudar a Charles a limpiarse o ambas) Xavier comenzó a reír acompañando a los niños.

-Pero que interesante película- exclamó por último. Sí, podía haber sido divertido hasta ver aparecer la mutación de Wanda, de forma explosiva y todo, pero eso no iba a hacer que Charles no tuviera frío cuando salieran finalmente del edificio.

Fue por eso que Lensherr le ofreció su chamarra de piel café a su ami… a su… a Charles.

-Gracias- Contestó el hombre tomando la prenda entre sus manos y yendo a colocársela. –Pero que buen gusto tienes Erik- exclamó en son de broma hacia el regalo que él mismo le había dado al mayor en navidad.

…

Erik se dejó caer en el sillón de su sala, apreciando como sus hijos, cada uno tomando una de las manos de Kurt, lo dirigían a su habitación. Luego observó al hombre que mientras se sentaba junto a él, se quitaba la chaqueta que traía puesta mostrando una gran mancha café.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó recriminándose haber olvidado aquel detalle. -Te prestaré una camisa-

-No, estoy bien…-pero no lo escuchó, poniéndose de pie.

-Tampoco te ofrecí nada para tomar, hay agua, café, jugo, cerveza… toma lo que quieras- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Y finalmente ahí, solo, buscando entre su ropa recordó que esta era la primera vez que Charles estaba en su casa. Sintiéndose ligeramente paranoico ante lo que el ojiazul podría descubrir de sí estando en los dominios Lensherr.

Luego pensó en la ausencia de toques, caricias y besos en esta tarde, en lo escandalosos (y adorables) que eran sus hijos, en lo encantadoramente azul que era Kurt y en la ropa mojada de Charles.

¿Xavier habría esperado algo diferente de esta tarde?

Bueno, sus sábados siempre habían sido parecido a esto, pero ahora estaban saliendo (no, no estaban saliendo) habían tenido una cita el día anterior (salida de amigos) y ahora Erik había actuado como si solo fueran dos amigos saliendo (es que eso eran, solo amigos)

Amigos que se besan, toman de las manos, acarician y ven desnudo al otro…

Erik salió de su habitación con un suéter azul en las manos con la decisión de decirle a Charles que él no podía hacer esto, no podía salir con Charles, no ahora que su vida era un desastre, no ahora que Erik era un desastre, no estaba listo y…

Xavier dejó la botella de cerveza en el piso al lado de él acomodándose mejor en el sillón notando finalmente la presencia del otro.

_¿No fingirás que esto no pasó mañana?_

En lugar de darle al otro el suéter para que fuera a cambiarse, se sentó a su lado de nuevo.

-Supongo que… hubieras preferido que saliéramos… solo tú y yo- Charles sonrió confundido.

-No, es sábado, los sábados cuido a Kurt y tú sales con tus hijos, el pasar el día contigo es un extra- Charles había usado cierto tono de broma que dejaba entrever que, en el fondo, lo que había dicho era verdad.

-No nos besamos, ni…-

-Bueno si solo me gustara besarte y tocarte, jamás habrías comenzado a gustarme en un principio- Había contestado Charles con una inmensa seguridad y confianza, esa que a Erik siempre sorprendía en el otro. La naturalidad con la que decía que lo apreciaba, la naturalidad con la que esta vez había dicho que Erick "le gustaba" muy diferente de la del parque y sin embargo igualmente llena de sentimientos.

Luego el hombre pareció notar lo que acababa de decir, o quien sabe, tal vez comenzó a repasar todo lo que Erik había dicho con anterioridad, dejando de encararlo con una maraña de dudas y pensamientos confusos en la cabeza.

-Tal vez debería irme- dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hasta ser detenido por una mano que se posicionaba en su antebrazo justo cuando pasaba por enfrente de donde Erik estaba sentado.

Lensherr colocó su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Charles y lo obligó a regresar a su anterior lugar a su lado, pero por la posición de pie en la que se encontraba y por la forma en que había sido obligado a sentarse, sus piernas habían terminado encima de las de su compañero.

-No- Exclamó el alemán sonriendo suavemente. Una de sus manos se mantenía en la cadera del ojiazul mientras que la otra se enredó en su cabello.

Se acercó con un poco de desesperación compartida por su compañero uniendo sus labios sintiendo como esta vez Charles era el que pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, concediendo aquel permiso de inmediato.

A Erik le gustaba Charles, el hombre se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes en su vida, la persona en quien más confianza tenía depositada; y estaba asustado porque lo que sentía por Charles era abrumador y no quería perderlo, por eso se había negado en primer lugar a tenerlo.

Pero justo en este momento, en el sillón más grande de la sala de su casa, Erik se permitió tener esperanzas por primera vez en años y se dijo a sí mismo que este beso era lo correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quién no sepa quién es, la señora Doubtfire es ese encantador personaje de la película "Papá por siempre" del 93 con Robin Williams como protagonista :) y Toreto es el personaje de Vin Diesel en Rápido y Furioso.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus bonitos comentarios :)  
> Nos leemos!


	11. Capitulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Erik se le van las cabras cuando esta enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-men claro que por supuesto que NO es mío, tampoco lo es Star trek, I kissed a girl de Katy Perry, Edward manos de tijeras, los llaveros de tiburones sonrientes, las hamacas, la sopa de Matzá, escritorios del Capitán América, ositos de peluche, el hombre hormiga (Scott Lang) y... Moira MacTaggert (en su pequeño papel de la profesora sin nombre)

Erik apago la alarma y se sentó en la cama. Después se dio cuenta de que la alarma seguía sonando. Esta vez abrió realmente los ojos, apagando la alarma en el mundo real y sentándose al filo de la cama.

Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que había algo raro.

Se sentía… extraño, sin embargo no podía definir lo que estaba experimentando.

Erik solo tenía ganas de tirarse en su cama hasta que fuera verano de nuevo; pero en cambio tenía que pararse al frente de unos alumnos, que no tenía ganas de soportar, y comenzar a hablar del tema que había preparado la noche anterior del cual por cierto no tenía ganas de hablar. A veces deseaba ser de esos profesores que solo se dedicaban a presentaciones, explicar su forma de calificar y dejar el día por la paz. Pero él no era de esos y nunca lo sería.

Después de encargarse de sí y ponerse presentable, se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos entrando en su propia versión de la película Misión Imposible tratando de lograr que se levantaran.

-¿Qué no quieren ir a la escuela?- Preguntó en tono bajo logrando la acción esperada.

-Sí quiero- Contesto Wanda con voz adormilada sentándose en la cama al mismo tiempo que su hermano, ambos aún con los ojos cerrados y balanceándose un poco aún medio dormidos.

Erik habría reído de no ser por esa maldita molestia en la cabeza que no lo estaba dejando actuar normal, la sombra de un dolor de cabeza que dolería como el demonio si dejaba que avanzara. Dos aspirinas y esperaba que eso fuera todo.

…

-Buenos días, niños, buenos días, Erik- saludó Charles al verlos llegar. A veces desearía poder odiar a Charles, era antinatural y diabólico ser tan… resplandeciente a esta hora de la mañana, en lunes y con el inicio de clases a cuestas. Las sonrisas de Charles eran casi tan comunes como la expresión de preocupación que ponía a veces. –Erik- exclamó para acercarse a él, aunque no tanto comparado a la gran cercanía que podían llegar a realizar en este punto de su relación. -¿Estás bien?, te ves algo…- Charles dudo un momento. –Cansado- Erik quería decir que no, que las pastillas no lo estaban ayudando y que el dolor de cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en eso, un jodido dolor de cabeza y que ahora su garganta había comenzado a molestar y que tenía más frío del que debería.

-Estoy bien, solo es el regreso a trabajar, siempre es molesto- Xavier lo miro un momento en silencio, con la misma expresión que ponía al tratar de entender uno de los pasajes complicados de sus libros de genética. Finalmente le sonrió dándole un pequeño apretoncito en el brazo.

-Sí, es cierto-

Para cuando Erik entra al edificio de la universidad donde se encuentra su pequeño escritorio, ya no es capaz de recordar cómo se despidió de sus hijos o de Charles, pero ésta seguro de que lo hizo, porque bueno, siempre lo hace. No lo recuerda, pero seguro beso la frente de sus pequeños y le deseo un buen día a Charles.

-Te ves cansado- Exclamó Emma causando un ligero salto en el cuerpo de Lensherr que, claro está, fingiría por el resto de su existencia que nunca ocurrió.

-Y tú no- Contesto observando a la mujer sentarse en su propio escritorio.

Emma acomodó una bolsa de plástico encima de su escritorio vacío y sacando un pequeño trapo comenzó a sacudir el polvo, para luego poner algunos cuantos adornos, hojas y libros en su lugar de trabajo.

-Te traje algo- agregó pasado un rato, sonriente; levantándose de su silla y yendo hasta su compañero con algo en la mano.

Al parecer Erik no solo estaba cansado y con dolor de cabeza, sino que también se había vuelto torpe; porque al momento de tomar el objeto de las manos de su compañera lo dejo caer, agachándose de inmediato para recogerlo, mala idea porque su cerebro se sintió como si no quisiera estar más en su cráneo y tuviera el destino y misión de terminar desparramado por todo el suelo; para cuando se enderezo (deseando que Emma no hubiera notado nada), fuertes punzadas lo atacaron tratando de obligarlo a colocar la cabeza contra la superficie plana más próxima. Intentando ignorar esta explosión de sensaciones proporcionadas por su encantador cráneo, observó lo que tenía en las manos; un llavero de un tiburón sonriente.

 –Me recordó a ti- Dijo riendo. Emma tenía una forma muy discreta de reír, era una de las razones por las que le agradaba; pero aun así, su risa retumbo por todos los rincones de la cabeza adolorida de Erik. -Dile a Charles que solo es un regalo como amigos, aunque no creo que le importé mucho ahora que son pareja- Lensherr trataba de rememorar que era lo que se hacía con un llavero y trataba de ignorar a su jodida cabeza y ahora Emma acababa de mencionar a su reciente relación con Charles; esa telepata, chismosa, maldita…

-No entres en mi mente- Dijo al tiempo que sentía una urgente necesidad de toser que fue capaz de mantener a raya.

-No lo hice, pero es interesante ver que finalmente has logrado una relación con Charles, uno pensaría que estarías más feliz- Introdujo un corto silencio y luego continuó. –Probablemente es el dolor de cabeza- Erik se limitó a dedicarle su mejor mirada de “Helarte hasta que mueras”. –Bueno, sí lo hice- El hombre rápidamente se cansó de aquella situación regresando a lo suyo, ser miserable y fingir que no estaba enfermo. –Me alegro por ustedes, sobre todo por ti, dejar de ser un imbécil se te da fatal- Erik gruño. –También deberías considerar que un médico te examine- Dijo tratando de hacer pasar su tono de voz por un tono de sugerencia cuando en realidad era una orden.

Erik estornudo.

…

1

Besar a Charles se volvía más natural a cada momento. Resaltando, claro, que más natural no era sinónimo de menos especial. Cada choque y roce de labios, cada enlace de lenguas era sublime. Erik no se cansaba de explorar la cavidad de Xavier y aunque Charles nunca lo había dicho con palabras, la intensidad de sus besos, la incapacidad de mantener sus manos quietas y los sonidos que dejaba que Lensherr escuchara, le esclarecían el hecho de que él se sentía de la misma manera.

-Sal conmigo- Exclamó entre respiraciones entrecortadas al primer instante en que su boca estuvo libre, convirtiéndose en este imbécil sin capacidad de razonar una vez comenzaba a besar a Xavier. Siempre fue una persona seria, seca y poco pasional al momento de demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora parecía que ese solo era un disfraz de su verdadero yo.

El ojiazul sonrió bajando la mirada, luciendo completamente encantado.

-Creí que ya estábamos saliendo- Erik volvió a besarlo.

…

Una delicada voz de mujer resonó en toda su cabeza.

-Te quedaste dormido- Le susurraron y él se enderezo de golpe recordando donde estaba (dormido con la cabeza contra el escritorio) siendo observado por una sonriente y frívola Emma y un nervioso Hank. Ahora que lo recordaba, después de terminar la clase unos minutos más temprano de lo usual en él, había ido directamente de regreso a su sagrado lugar y ahora estaba en esta situación.

-¿Qué hora es?- Cuestionó tratando de aclararse la garganta preguntándose si realmente se había escuchado tan ronca como le pareció a él, tomando su celular del escritorio.

-Faltan 7 minutos para…- Trató de decir Hank.

-¡Es muy tarde!, tengo que ir por mis hijos- Exclamó poniéndose de pie y guardando sus cosas.

-Profesor- Lo llamó Hank elevando un poco el tono de su voz. Erik se detuvo a penas. ¿Qué Hank no lo entendía? Era muy tarde, ya era un hecho seguro que llegaría tarde por los niños.

-¿Está bien? Se ve algo…- Probablemente McCoy estaba buscando la palabra adecuada para describirlo. -Cansado-

-Sí, bien- Contesto de forma rápida saliendo del lugar.

…

Ya solo había pocas personas saliendo del jardín de niños para cuando llegó. Camino lo más rápido que su pesado cuerpo le permitió llegando hasta el salón de sus hijos encontrándolo vacío. A punto de comenzar a hiperventilarse, percibió como alguien caminaba por detrás de él. Al girarse se encontró con un ligero mareo y una mujer.

-Profesora…- Intentó recordar el nombre de esta mujer que había sido la maestra de sus hijos el año pasado… pero no lo logró.

-Señor Lensherr- Saludo ella con una ligera sonrisa. La verdad nunca le agrado mucho esta mujer. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si había visto a sus hijos o a Charles o que le dijera cualquier información que le pudiera ser útil, cuando ella lo interrumpió. –Si busca a sus hijos, están en los columpios, Charles los está cuidando-

-Gracias- Atinó a decir dirigiéndose a donde creía recordar que estaban los dichosos juegos.

-Señor Lensherr, hacia el otro lado-

¡Maldita sea!

Una vez entro en el campo de visión de sus hijos, estos comenzaron a llamarlo sin dejar de balancearse.

-Llego tarde- Exclamó sin saber muy bien que decir una vez a la par de su compañero.

-No es tan tarde- Contestó el hombre despreocupado. -¿Tuviste algún problema?-

_Me quede dormido._

-Algo así, sí- Charles lo observo intensamente por un rato prolongado.

-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?-

-Sí- Contesto decidiendo dirigir justo en ese momento su atención de Charles a sus hijos. –Gracias por cuidarlos, ¡Niños vámonos!- Gritó sintiendo como su propia voz causaba un aumento a la intensidad de su dolor y tratando de disimular la tos que no pudo evitar dejar escapar. Sus hijos saltaron al mismo tiempo liberando los columpios y cayendo con gracia. Luego corrieron hacia Xavier abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Nos vemos mañana profesor- Se despidieron viendo hacia arriba. Charles les sonrió.

-Tengan un bonito día- Dijo y los niños corrieron en dirección a su salón.

-¡Vamos por nuestras mochilas!- Le explicaron a su padre sin dejar su carrera.

-Erik, si necesitas algo…- Comenzó Charles sin mucha confianza. –Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?-

_Cómo se vería Charles cuando era un niño, si es adorable ahora con ojos grandes y azules y sus labios rojos…_

Erik se acercó y beso a Charles en la mejilla, lo que provocó que el rostro del ojiazul se iluminara y sonrojara un poco.

-Te llamo más tarde- Dijo para comenzar a alejarse.

…

-Papi, ¿qué vamos a comer?- Preguntó Wanda con una pequeña sonrisa y ojillos suplicantes por una respuesta, sin embargo el cerebro fundido de Erik solo quería esconderse debajo de montones de cobijas bien protegido y sin pensar en absolutamente nada.

Pero por desgracia (aunque sin arrepentimiento) era un padre.

-¿Qué se te antoja?-

-¡Cheetos!- Exclamó Pietro. Interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-¡No!- Dijo la niña dándole a su hermano una mirada que claramente indicaba que se callara. Luego la pequeña se dirigió nuevamente a su padre; pero antes de lograr contestar, una voz masculina los interrumpió.

-Lensherr- Erik casi suspiró, no lo hizo por el temor a ese inminente ataque de tos que sabía, sufriría.

-Lang- Contestó en cambio observando al hombre sonriente de pie junto a él que cargaba una gran caja.

-Llego esta caja a nuestra casa, y ya que no recuerdo haber pedido un escritorio armable del Capitán América- Se interrumpió con una pequeña risa. –Pensé que tal vez era en realidad para ti y que al entregarla se habían equivocado-

Erik no tenía ganas de hablar con Lang o pensar en estúpidos escritorios del soldado ese… No tenía ganas de esta mierda; porque Erik mintió cuando Charles preguntó, lo negó cuando Emma lo sugirió, fingió que uno de sus nuevos estudiantes no había estado a punto de preguntarle, volvió a mentir cuando Charles preguntó, cuando fue a recoger a sus hijos; pero demonios, ¡Claro que no se sentía bien!

-Sí, es mío- Su mente se sentía tan aturdida y no poseía la energía para tratar de ordenar sus ideas. No podía recordar cuando fue que compró o pidió ese escritorio y vaya que el desgraciado pesaba. Lang sonrió dando ligeros masajes a sus brazos libres y desviando su atención a los pequeños Lensherr que no dejaban de correr alrededor de ellos sin parar de reír.

-Oye, Lensherr…- Sí, a este hombre le gustaba hablar; justo como a su hija. –Sabes que algunos vecinos nos juntamos para jugar póker los fines de semana...- Se interrumpió él mismo con una ligera carcajada. –Decimos que jugamos póker, pero en realidad solo tomamos cerveza y nos quejamos de nuestros trabajos. Deberías venir algún día- Erik iba a decir que No, “No, Lang, no quiero, ahora déjame morir lentamente en soledad”; pero Erik recordó que debía ser amable. –Podrías invitar a tu amigo si quieres- Luego su vecino dijo eso.

-¿Qué amigo?-

-Ya sabes, el que estuvo aquí el sábado pasado. ¡Oh vaya! Eso ha sonado muy acosador. No, mi hija y yo acabábamos de llegar de hacer las compras y justo te vi llegando. Te salude, pero no alcanzaste a escucharme y bueno ustedes estaban riendo y parecías… muy relajado. Así que pensé que era tu amigo-

Erik realmente, realmente, no tenía cabeza para estas cosas. No la tenía cuando se sentía bien, menos la tenía ahora.

-Escucha Lang…- Dijo aclarándose un poco la voz tratando de fingir que no se escuchaba más ronca a cada minuto que pasaba. –Tengo que ir a prepararle algo de comer a Wanda y a Pietro, así que…-

-Oh, perdón por haberte entretenido tanto tiempo, nos vemos Lensherr-

-Nos vemos Lang- Y finalmente pudo dirigirse a abrir la puerta de su casa. Sintió una pequeña brisa pasar a su lado y unos instantes después entro Wanda.

-¡Eres un tramposo! así no vale- Escucho a la castañita.

-Sí vale- Contesto Pietro sentado en la sala con su 3DS.

-No peleen- Ordeno colocando la caja en el suelo. Al enderezarse percibió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, su visión comenzó a nublarse sintiéndose algo mareado. Trato de parar aquello sentándose sobre la caja que antes había estado cargando girando un poco la cabeza a los lados tratando de alejar todas aquellas sensaciones, luchando por aclarar su campo de visión y deseando que las voces de sus hijos no se escucharan tan distorsionadas.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, terminó perdiendo conciencia de sí.

…

Erik sentía el suave balanceo de la hamaca en la que estaba acostado. También podía sentir el suave latir del corazón de su madre y la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de esta, Erik podía sentir su aroma, olía a limpio, sopa de Matzá y esa mezcla única que solo ella podía despedir; la mujer lo aferró con más fuerza a él, acariciando su cabello con lentitud.

-Erik- Llamo con esa voz que él tanto había deseado volver a escuchar. –Tus hijos-

-¿Qué?- Susurro sin entender, porque Erik tenía 11 años, no tenía hijos, él…

…

Erik abrió los ojos buscando aclarar su vista lo más rápido posible, podía sentir su respiración pesada y dificultosa y lo incomoda que se sentía la ropa que traía al estar un tanto empapada, además, ese pantalón de vestir no era para dormir.

Se sentó poniéndose de pie con rapidez arrepintiéndose de inmediato al sentir como el mundo se oscurecía de nuevo. Se sentó una vez más y cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose en la camisa interior que aún tenía puesta y en su cinturón y zapatos ausentes; pero a quién interesaban esas cosas, él lo que quería era saber dónde estaban sus hijos.

Cuando por fin el sonido de su sangre pasando por las arterias y venas en sus oídos dejo de ser tan ruidosa, los sonidos del exterior por fin llegaron.

-¡Asesinaste a mi capitán!- Exclamó Wanda tratando de hacer una voz un poco más gruesa. –Así que ahora yo acabaré contigo, ¡Khaaaan!- La risa de Pietro se escuchó de fondo. -No se supone que te rías, estás muerto, tonto- La risa aún se escuchaba, aunque amortiguada.

El mayor respiró aliviado al escucharlos bien y felices… ¡Ellos estaban bien!

-Jamás podrás acabar conmigo vulcano- Una voz adulta y masculina hizo que Erik se levantara nuevamente y corriera a abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pew, pew-  Escuchó como acompañante del sonido que hacían sus pies descalzos al chocar con el piso.

-Oh no, me has dado- Y Lensherr fue capaz de ver justo cuando Charles se dejaba caer al suelo dramática y juguetonamente.

-¡Gané!- Dijo la niña.  -Ahora huesos…- Dijo apuntando a un osito colocado estratégicamente frente a donde Pietro estaba acostado. –Podrá usar tu sangre para revivir a mi… ¡Papi!- Gritó la niña al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba de pie a punto de entrar en la sala donde ellos se encontraban jugando. Wanda corrió a aferrarse a él, al igual que Pietro.

-Erik- Llamó Charles al tiempo que se ponía de pie yendo hasta él, colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla con gentileza para posicionarla en su frente y de nuevo en su mejilla. –Deberías estar acostado-

-No sabía… dónde estaban…- Dijo con dificultad buscando retener la tos mientras observaba a sus pequeños aferrados a su cuerpo.

-Pero sabías que yo estaba cuidándolos- Erik no tenía idea de que estaba hablando Xavier, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo era que el hombre estaba aquí?

Charles entrecerró los ojos con envidiable concentración.

-Debo suponer que tampoco recuerdas que un Doctor vino a verte o que tu vecino, Scott, fue quién ayudo- Lensherr se sentía lento.

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado…-

-Papi- Dijo Wanda con ojillos llorosos y ligeros espasmos que recorrían su cuerpecito como aviso de un llanto aproximándose.

-Papá tonto- Aportó Pietro con el rostro oculto. Cuando los niños sintieron la cálida (más de lo usual) mano de su progenitor en sus cabezas se separaron de inmediato.

-El profesor dijo que tu podías contagie…narnos-

-Contargenarnos…- Trato de apoyar su hermana-

-Conta… con…-

-Contagiarnos- Ayudo Charles usando ese tono que solo él era capaz de producir. Como si estuviera dando una pequeña y humilde sugerencia que no intentaba imponerse ante nadie.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Pietro y luego ambos niños corrieron a su habitación, Erik no entendía que acababa de pasar, porque terminaba de convertirse de un oso abrazable de peluche a un solitario, enfermo y abandonado padre.

-Vamos- Dijo Charles una vez solos. –Es mejor que regreses a tu cama- Una vez contra la suavidad de su colchón, con una cómoda pijama y cubierto hasta el cuello de cobijas, Charles hablo de nuevo.  – ¿Tienes hambre? Traeré algo para que comas- Pero al ver las obvias intenciones del ojiazul de abandonar la habitación, lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, Cómo es que… estás aquí- Charles sonrió.

-Te explicaré, pero primero necesitas comer algo para que puedas tomar tu medicina, también te traeré agua- Lensherr se dio cuenta hasta ese momento lo seca que se sentía su boca.

-Charles- Llamó justo antes de que el hombre dejara el lugar, ganándose su total atención. - ¿Cuánto dormí?-

-Unas tres horas- Justo cuando por fin Xavier pudo dejar la habitación, sus pequeños entraron y por más que Erik trataba de entender de que venían disfrazados, no podía atar cabos. Ambos se habían puesto sus trajes de Iron-Man y de Hulk, pero además de eso tenían puestas bolsas de plástico en las manos y una toalla envuelta en la mitad inferior de la cara y cuello como una especie de bufanda.

-Niños, ¿qué traen puesto?-

-Es para no contagernos- Contesto la castaña entre pujidos luchando por subir a la cama. Así que eran como guantes y cubre bocas… Erik rio un poco, pero se vio interrumpido por un ataque de tos. Ambos niños comenzaron a darle golpecitos en la espalda al momento que él se sentó con el fin de hacer menos intenso aquel ataque.

-Ya, ya, Papá- Dijo Pietro suavecito. Y Erik se limitó a sonreír porque eso era justo lo que él hacia cuando sus hijos tenían tos. Para cuando Charles volvió, los niños ya se habían desparramado por la cama. Mientras le hablaban de Jake el humano y Finn el perro… ¿o era al revés? No estaba seguro.

Charles entró y salió de su habitación varias veces, primero le trajo una jarra llena de agua, además de un vaso, después un plato hondo y finalmente una cazuelita de la cual Erick desconocía su función.

Erik no recordaba haber sido el destinatario de un detalle como este por parte de alguna de las parejas que había tenido, claro había comido en su cama, pero ¿por estar enfermo?… ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa Charola en la que Charles había colocado su tazón de comida.

Primero tomo tres vasos completos de agua antes de comenzar a comer. Los primeros cinco bocados no habían tenido sabor; y eso seguro era debido a su nariz constipada, maldita enfermedad del demonio. Para el sexto bocado un pequeño toque de sabor fue percibido por su paladar, para el noveno una explosión de sabor tuvo lugar en su boca. Claro, a lo largo de su vida había probado platillos mejores, pero esta sopa estaba muy bien hecha. Su estómago agradecía, su garganta sentía como un alivio lo caliente del alimento y su lengua disfrutaba el sabor.

Un momento.

-¿Tú la hiciste?- Dijo dirigiéndose al Charles que había comenzado a aportar un poco en la conversación de los niños.

-Me aseguré de que nada estuviera crudo y yo también la probé, así que sé que no está tan mal- Contestó un tanto paranoico a su parecer.

-¿Tan mal?, Charles, sabe muy bien. ¿No me dijiste que no sabías cocinar?- Xavier sonrió luciendo curiosamente avergonzado.

-Yo comí puré de papa- Aportó Wanda.

-Le hizo carita con cátsup- Dijo Pietro brincando hacia el suelo.

-¡Y-y comimos salchichas en forma de pulpo!- Charles rascó su nariz en un curioso tic que Erik nunca le había visto.

-Tutoriales de YouTube- Exclamó con un timbre un tanto elevado en relación a la forma en que comúnmente hablaba.

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno no, también tuve que pedir ayuda a Azazel-

-Como con las bebidas azules- Charles sonreía y se sonrojaba a partes iguales.

…

Sorprendentemente Xavier había logrado que los mellizos salieran de la habitación y ahora se encontraban dibujando en la sala. Erik se aseguró de que la puerta de su habitación estuviera abierta y de que sus hijos se encontraran en su campo de visión.

Finalmente había descubierto para que era esa otra cazuela. Charles tomo una pequeña toalla que él trataba de recordar cuando había comprado y comenzó a pasarla por su rostro.

Erik no recordaba la última vez que habían cuidado de él, menos así. Tan amablemente. Él nunca se sentía avergonzado, pero ahora… no podía evitarlo, aunque tampoco era un sentimiento tan malo.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así, No quiero que una voz desconocida vuelva a llamarme diciéndome que estás inconsciente en el piso de tu sala con Wanda y Pietro llorando de fondo. La próxima vez que te sientas mal no me mientas y solo dímelo- Erik alzo uno de sus brazos, luchando contra la urgencia de su cuerpo de solo dejar el brazo caer, sin ánimo de tratar de vencer la fuerza de gravedad, y acarició el cabello de Charles preguntándose cómo se le había permitido tener a este hombre entre sus brazos.

-Yo no puedo… permitirme enfermarme. Tengo a mis hijos y no puedo…-

-Yo estoy aquí para ti- Dijo el ojiazul de inmediato. Erik sabía que si hubiera escuchado línea como esa en una novela rosa habría reído exclamando que las personas “jamás dicen o hacen cosa parecida” Demasiado desperdicio de su preciado tiempo. Pero Charles lo había dicho con un tono tan serio y honesto, además, lo más importante de todo es que sí que estaba aquí. –Eres una persona Erik y las personas se enferman- Le sonrió de medio lado.

-Algunas veces se requiere que finja que no lo soy-

-Y terminas medio muerto en el piso de tu sala- Desgraciado Charles y su eterno repertorio de respuestas.

-¿Vas a contarme cómo es que sabes eso?- Charles asintió.

-Scott me dijo…-

-¿Scott?, ¿Quién es Scott?-

-Tu vecino, Scott Lang- Erik alzo un poco la cabeza dando a entender que ahora sí que sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-Lang, no sabía que se llamaba Scott, siempre le digo Lang- El ojiazul negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertido.

-Lang me llamó-

…

Scott estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando los gritos de los mellizos Lensherr comenzaron a escucharse. Lang al principio no iba a darles importancia, después de todo, los pequeños de su vecino eran bastante escandalosos, pero esta vez sus gritos no eran de diversión, eran terror, crudo y real. Fue por eso que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la casa de su serio vecino. Mientras más se acercaba los gritos de los niños se hacían más entendibles.

-¡Papi!-

-¡Papá!-

-¡No te mueras!-

-¡Está muerto!-

Al entrar a la casa Lensherr, más que sorprenderse por la puerta abierta, se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Lensherr en el suelo inconsciente con sus hijos llorando junto a él.

¿¡Le había dado un infarto!? Dios, ¡Le había dado un infarto!

-Niños, niños- Dios, se sentía tan nervioso que no podía ni recordar cómo se llamaban. Sin alejarlos se acercó a Erik colocándolo con la espalda en el suelo, poniendo la cabeza en el pecho del hombre para buscar latidos. El alivio que sintió solo podía compararse con la madrugada en que conoció a su pequeña bebé, una bolita roja por el esfuerzo que hacia al no parar de llorar.  –No, niños él está vivo, él está vivo, Sólo… está dormido- Al menos habían dejado de gritar.

De inmediato saco su celular de la bolsa delantera derecha de su pantalón (dónde siempre lo ponía) y llamó a su amigo Donald, quien además de ser médico, vivía cerca. Una vez que Don le dijo que estaba en camino, Scott trató de tranquilizar a los mellizos.

-¿Quieren que llame a su mamá?- Los niños no paraban sus lágrimas y Lang no sabía cómo ayudarlos porque Lensherr no tenía su celular en ninguna de las bolsas de su pantalón. Por suerte se encontró con el maletín del hombre, donde finalmente logró localizar el aparato y al instante se fue al directorio.

¡Había demasiados nombres!

-Niños como se llama su mamá- La niña cerró los ojos encogiéndose en sí misma mientras el niño negaba con la cabeza rápidamente para finalmente decir.

-¡No lo sé!- Gritó el peliblanco. –Yo no sé- Dijo en medio de un sollozo. Scott se dirigió ahora al registro de llamadas encontrando repetidas veces “Charles”.

-¿Conocen a alguien llamado Charles?- Preguntó deseando tener tacto. El niño se limpió la nariz con su manga izquierda.

-Es el profesor- La niña salió del pequeño mundo en el que se había encerrado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

-Llame al profesor, él ayudara a papi, ¡llámelo!- Lang no tardó mucho en marcar al hombre que contestó de inmediato.

…

-¿Y Lang te dejó a solas con Wanda y Pietro?... Que confianza  la de Lang-

-Gané puntos porque cuando llegue, Wanda y Pietro me abrazaron, creo que tenía dudas de irse hasta que cuando el doctor te estaba revisando, ya que estabas semi despierto. Al verme estiraste tu brazo y me pediste que me acostara contigo-

¡Hijo de…!

El mundo no debería permitir que Erik se enfermara, ¡Jamás!...

La amortiguada risa de Charles lo interrumpió.

-Eres gracioso cuando estas enfermo y muy honesto- Pues por muy honesto que fuera no planeaba decirle cuanto le gustaba su sonrisa, porque Charles no se estaba comportando.

_Me alegro por ustedes, sobre todo por ti, dejar de ser un imbécil se te da fatal._

La sonrisa con la que acompañaba a Charles desapareció al recordar lo que le había dicho a Emma.

-Maldición- mascullo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?-

-No- Dijo tratando de tranquilizar el pequeño ataque de pánico que parecía que el ojiazul estaba a punto de sufrir. –Recordé que…- ¿Debería decirle esto a Charles? Se preguntó a sí mismo, aunque su respuesta fue rápida, él mismo construiría a Edward manos de tijeras si con eso podía quitar esa cara de preocupación extrema con la que Xavier lo miraba. –Le dije a Emma que estábamos saliendo… indirectamente, pero lo hice-

-Oh- Exclamó su acompañante. Haciendo una pequeña pausa -¿Y eso es malo?, Porque yo se lo dije a Raven- Erik estaba a punto de preguntar quién era Raven cuando recordó que era la hermana de Charles.

-No, no lo es- Contesto de inmediato. –Solo que no quería decírselo y ahora se convirtió en la primera de mis conocidos que sabe de esto- Charles sonrió asintiendo apenas como si no estuviera muy convencido. –Charles- Llamó buscando sacarlo de su propio bucle de pensamientos confusos. Realmente Erik no quería decir esto, porque se exponía a sentimentalismos que no le agradaban.

_Le dije que me gusta sentado en una banca en un parque después de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, cualquier cosa que haga de ahora en adelante, comparada con eso, no es nada._

Su cerebro tenía razón… a veces.

-No me avergüenza salir contigo. No planeo que lo mantengamos oculto; puedes decírselo a quién quieras- Esta vez Charles sonrió más auténticamente.

-Lo sé, no dudo de ti- Le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos con sus increíblemente irises azules. –Es solo que es… algo complicado en sí-

-Tengo una Ex esposa y no maneje bien la primera vez que nos besamos, lo merezco-

Charles tenía todo el derecho a dudar de sus intenciones. Sería hipócrita molestarse por algo que él mismo había experimentado y seguía experimentando.

Suavemente se acercó al hombre en su cama dándole un beso en la frente, para luego abrazarlo.

-Gracias por estar aquí- Charles le regreso el abrazo de inmediato recargando la barbilla en su hombro.

…

-Te hicimos un dibujo papi- Entre los dos le acercaron el dibujo hecho en una cartulina blanca.

-Eres tú muerto en la sala- Explicó Pietro con orgullo. Erik vio lo que parecía ser él junto a la caja del escritorio del Capitán América (que ahora era perfectamente capaz de recordar cuando había comprado).

-Aquí está el señor Lang, le hicimos una capa porque vino a salvarte-

-También el profesor tiene una capa porque nos dio de comer, si no, habríamos muerto de hambre-

-Dibujamos las salchichas pulpo y el puré con carita- Erik quería reír con ganas, pero temía que eso pudiera ofender a sus pequeños… y a su garganta.

-Es un dibujo muy bonito, gracias. Lo pondré en la pared de mi cuarto, ¿Qué opinan?- Ambos niños asintieron. –Pero ahora…- dijo preparándose para ponerse de pie. –Es hora de prepararse para ir a dormir.

Cuando salió de su habitación, acompañado de sus hijos, se encontró con Charles que recién terminaba de lavar los trastes.

-¿A dónde vas?- Fue cuestionado y atacado con un ceño fruncido en su propia casa.

-A acostar a mis hijos-

-Yo lo hago, tú regresa a tu cama. Solo vas a descansar hoy y no lo haces como se debe-

-¿Estás seguro?, porque…-

-Yo acuesto a Kurt algunas veces y déjame decirte, querido, que a Kurt le gusta teletransportarse cuando tiene sueño- Erik sonrió. –Cuando estén listos para dormir te llamaré para que les des las Buenas noches, les gusta que hagas eso-

-Cómo sabes que yo…- Se interrumpió él solo. –Ellos te lo dijeron- No espero una respuesta para ir a acostarse a su cama un rato. Se sentía mucho, mucho mejor que antes de colapsar después de cargar una estúpida caja; pero aún necesitaba descansar. Su cuerpo se lo gritaba.

Una vez con los niños acostados y después de desearles las buenas noches. Se encontró parado en medio de la sala observando a Charles ponerse su abrigo negro y enredándose una bufanda azul marino en el cuello, preparándose para irse.

El hombre se volteó a mirarlo a punto de decirle algo, tal vez una despedida, tal vez otra cosa. Fuera lo que fuera Lensherr no quería escucharlo y no lo haría.

-Quédate- Lo interrumpió. Charles sonrió como si creyera que lo que le había dicho era una broma. Fue por eso que camino hasta Su Charles, lo tomo de la mano y repitió. –Por favor, quédate- Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía actuando así, tratando de ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba y lo ridículo que se sentía; empezó a alejarse con lentitud hasta que sintió el suave apretón en su mano unida a la de Charles.

-De acuerdo- Y contestar con una sonrisa parecía lo correcto.

…

Erik se encontraba acostado de lado observando a su… Pareja remangarse el pantalón que estaba usando como pijama y que en realidad le pertenecía a Erik.

-Sé que te divierte que me quede tan largo- Le encantaba la combinación de molestia con una pizca de secreta diversión en ese rostro que, de hecho, también le encantaba.

-Yo no dije nada- Se defendió.

-Lo pensaste- Esta vez sí se permitió reír aunque en tono bajo, temiendo despertar a sus monstruillos.

Una vez con Charles en la cama, Erik se encontró más tieso que un soldado de plomo preguntándose que tanto se le permitía tocar al más bajito. Porque dicho sea había visto al ojiazul completamente desnudo y lo había acariciado en lugares bastante… privados; pero ¿y es ese momento? Porque justo ahora no tenía ni la confianza de pasar un brazo por la cadera del otro.

Por el caos que había en su mente, cuando sintió las piernas del ojiazul enredarse entre las suyas y uno de sus brazos pasar por encima de su torso, un ligero brinco fue producido por su cuerpo al ser sorprendido. Aún en la oscuridad de la habitación era capaz de observar cada detalle del rostro del otro. Y por fin logró permitirse dejar de ser un soldado frígido.

Llevaba un rato observando al hombre frente a él, disfrutando cada parpadeo y jugueteo con su lengua y labios cuando se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

-Tú no me contaste-

-¿El qué?-

-Cómo descubrieron tus padres que eras un mutante- Erik se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había sido la peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido cuando Xavier dedicó una mirada perdida a un punto lejos de su rostro, lejos de la cama que estaba compartiendo con él. Cerro los ojos por unos segundos (más de los necesarios pensó Lensherr) y regresó a mirarlo.

-Primero, mi padre murió antes de que yo pudiera llamarme a mí mismo mutante, así que nunca lo supo- Sonrió un poco bajando la mirada. –Raven y Logan eras mis vecinos, ya te lo había dicho. A veces yo iba a sus casas, otras ellos iban a la mía, otras solo vagábamos por ahí haciendo tonterías- asintió unas cuantas veces antes de continuar. –Ese día estábamos en mi casa, en mi habitación. A Raven y a Logan les gustaba… jugar luchas. Logan sacaba sus garras porque decía que así intimidaba a Raven, aunque nunca la han intimidado- Rio un poco y Erik lo acompaño. – ¿Las has visto?- Él asintió.

-Intimidan bastante- Dijo con tono de burla tratando de hacer reír al ojiazul. Lo cual logró.

-Unos años después de casarse otra vez, mi madre nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba no le importaba lo que yo hacía, cuando era niño al menos trataba de tenerme en la misma habitación - Charles se esforzaba por hacer un tono ameno y llevadero, pero Lensherr lo único que quería era abrazarlo y pedir disculpas por haber preguntado. –Pero esa tarde fue diferente. Creo que estaba algo ebria, porque lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue correr a mi habitación. Y vio a Raven completamente azul y a Logan con sus…- Hizo pequeños ademanes con flojos puños. –Garras… y ella comenzó a gritarles… “No quiero aquí a monstruos mutantes”- Charles asintió suavemente. –Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzar una botella en dirección a ellos… Yo corrí con ellos hacia la puerta de la casa y… recuerdo que Raven me dijo que me fuera con ella, porque no planeaban dejarme con…- Se esforzó por recordar la palabra correcta. –Esa bruja loca- Una pequeña sonrisa que duró poco. –Yo le dije que se fuera que todo estaría bien. Después fui hasta mi madre que seguía gritando desde la parte más alta de las escaleras. Traté de tranquilizarla, pero ella no dejaba de gritar que los mutantes eran…- Y a pesar de que Xavier no lo dijo, Lensherr fue capaz de reproducir cada palabra ofensiva de la que había sido blanco, suponiendo lo que la madre de su amigo había dicho. –Y entonces le dije que yo era un mutante también y ella me contestó “¿Qué?, ¿ahora ser mutante es una moda?” y yo le di una demostración de mi telepatía- Aquel denso silencio le dijo a Erik que no le gustaría lo que escucharía a continuación, que sería mucho peor que lo que había oído hasta ahora. –Esperaba que mi madre siguiera gritándome o que me lanzara también una botella, pero en cambio solo se dio la vuelta sin decirme nada y se encerró en su habitación. Traté de hablar con ella todo ese día, pero ella no…- Negó suavemente con la cabeza. –Después de eso me fui, tenía dinero ahorrado, pagué el depósito de un departamento que un año después comencé a compartir con Raven y Logan y conseguí trabajo en un restaurante. Tres años después vi en el titular de un periódico “Sharon Xavier y su esposo mueren en accidente de avión”... mi padre era bueno. Su nombre era Brian y era amable y realmente parecía escucharme cuando le contaba algo. Me gusta pensar que él habría aceptado mi condición de mutante- En un rápido movimiento Charles cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos. -¡Oh Dios!- Erik de inmediato refugió a Charles entre sus brazos.

-Claro que te habría aceptado, porque tú eres el más increíble mutante que he conocido. Eres fuerte, tanto que tienes el coraje como para no abusar de tu habilidad, la forma en que aceptas ser un mutante y la forma en que tratas a otros mutantes…-

Erik se sentía como ese ogro con el que trataba de asustar a sus hijos, no como el héroe de Charles. Él siempre hablando de su madre y Charles con esa familia de mierda que le tocó.

-Eres increíble-

-Eso ya lo dijiste-

-Pues lo vuelvo a decir, eres increíble- Charles rio levantando un poco el rostro y a pesar de lo que Erik pensó que podría encontrar; una cara inundada en lágrimas; los ojos de Charles solo estaban un poco acuosos.

-Familia de mierda, me gusta- Erik se sintió como una rata acorralada. –Le pusiste mucha intensidad a esa frase, no pude bloquearla-

-Oh, lo siento- Xavier negó con una perezosa sonrisa.

-No toda mi familia era mierda. Raven y Logan también son mi familia y ellos son asombrosos- Años después, cuando Erik pensara en este instante de su vida mientras observaba a Charles dormir, ambos sentados en la sala observando televisión, con la cabeza del ojiazul en su hombro, se defendería a sí mismo diciendo que no había sido más que la fiebre (que para ese momento ya no tenía).

-Yo también puedo ser tu familia- Y Charles rio aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo del más alto.

-No lo digas con esa cara tan seria- Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo logro escalar al cuerpo de Charles acorralándolo debajo de él, cuidando de no ejercer todo su peso.

-Es la única cara que tengo-Dijo sin sentirse un poco avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir.

-No, también tienes esa sonrisa enorme en la que enseñas todos los dientes que me encanta- Y entonces observo a Charles sonrojarse sin un solo ademán de buscar esconderse.

-Ya duérmete- Ordenó con diversión.

Al regresar a sus posiciones normales, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los dominios de Sandman, Erik fue capaz de escuchar, con perfecta claridad a pesar de ser el susurro de una voz adormilada.

-Yo también quiero ser tu familia-

…

Era viernes, y ahora lo único que le quedaba de su adorable (y maligna) enfermedad era una nariz constipada, pero podía manejarlo, pues era más el tiempo que pasaba con la nariz permeable.

El departamento de Magda siempre olía a casa recién trapeada y perfume de mujer. Y cuanto se alegraba de poder percibir aromas.

Se encontraba de pie en la puerta del departamento apreciando (y secretamente, disfrutando) como Wanda y Pietro abrazaban a su madre. Amaba a sus hijos de verdad que sí, pero necesitaba tirarse en su cama, en silencio y sin un pequeño o pequeña hobbit abriéndole el ojo cada cinco minutos para preguntarle si no se había muerto todavía.

Casi podía sentir la calidez de su cama cuando sus hijos lo traicionaron.

-Papi se murió, mami-

-¿¡Qué!?- Como Magda obviamente no entendía que la expresión no era literal comenzó un curioso baile en el que no dejaba de cambiar su atención entre sus hijos y su ex esposo.

-Sí, Papá estaba ahí parado…- Explicó Pietro golpeando la palma de su mano con el dorso de la otra. –Y después cayó- En algunas ocasiones olvidaba que Magda era inteligente, una vez que los niños fueron obligados a ir a su habitación, el hombre se convirtió en el destinatario de la molesta mirada de la mujer.

-Estás enfermo- Era malo cuando Magda no preguntaba, si no que afirmaba.

-No- Lo pensó un momento. –Ya no tanto-

-¡Te desmayaste!- Golpe bajo para su hombría.

-Sí-

-Y obviamente de no ser porque Wanda y Pietro lo dijeron, tú no me habrías dicho nada-

-No-

-¿¡Por qué no!?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Porque me preocupo por ti, quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites- Erik no tenía ganas de esto.

-El año pasado Wanda se contagió de varicela, no paso ni una semana para cuando Pietro se contagió también. Te llame, muchas veces, porque necesitaba tu ayuda y tú no contestaste. Hace dos años me rompí el brazo, igual te llame porque te necesité y tú dijiste que estabas ocupada…-

-¡Ya sé!...- Exclamó con furia contenida, furia que se convirtió en profunda y real tristeza. -Ya sé que hice eso, cometí errores, fui estúpida, pero ahora estoy aquí. Te prometo que…-

-Sé lo que dijiste Magda, pero no importa las promesas que me hagas, lo realmente importante es lo que has hecho y en estos momentos me cuesta pensar que puedo confiar en ti- Dicho eso y ya que la mujer no parecía querer o ser capaz de agregar algo más, Erik decidió que era momento de irse.

-Supongo que confías en otras personas, ¿no?- El que la pelirroja volviera a hablar lo tomo por sorpresa. -¿Cómo Charles?, ¿A él si le dijiste?-

-Sí, Charles me ayudo. Cuido de Wanda y Pietro-

-¿Qué ha hecho él para que le tengas tanta confianza?, ¡Cómo voy a demostrarte qué puedes confiar en mí si ni siquiera me entero de lo que pasa! Él es solo tu amigo, yo soy la madre de Wanda y Pietro y soy tú…- Por suerte para ella, ella misma se calló antes de decir algo que los dos presentes percibirían como algo de lo cual arrepentirse. –Lo que trato de decir es que seguramente él tiene cosas mejores que hacer, cuidar de su familia por ejemplo en lugar de cuidar de la nuestra-

No, Charles lo había ayudado porque… Erik no podía estar siendo una carga para Charles.

-Charles es… divorciado y no tiene hijos- Magda arrugo la frente confundida.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando consiga una mujer?, Dime Erick, ¿Qué pasará cuando se case otra vez? Él no va a estar ahí para ti por siempre, ¡yo sí! Además por todo lo que sabes él podría ser un psicópata o un pedófilo o…-

-¡Es suficiente!- Grito sin reflexionar demasiado. –Confió en Charles- Dijo casi en un susurro. –Porque me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él, yo no planee que estuviera ahí cuando me enfermé, pero estuvo- Trago armándose de valor. No era el mejor momento, ni el lugar, ni era remotamente parecido a como había imaginado contarle esto a Magda. Pero así había sido siempre su relación con la mujer, todo lleno de cosas inesperadas y giros que nunca preveía. –Estoy saliendo con él… tenemos… tenemos una relación- Magda era de esas personas incapaces de ocultar lo que pasaba por su cabeza pues cada uno de sus pensamientos se imprimía en cada pequeño rincón de su cara.

Observó a su ex esposa sentarse en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que poseía debatiéndose entre hablar o no.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Erik solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… creo que lo mejor es que me lleve a Wanda y Pietro-

-Sí- susurro ella finalmente.

…

Erik abrió la puerta de la casa un sábado por la tarde encontrándose con su pelirroja ex esposa.

-Hola Erik, ¿podemos hablar?- Erik salió al porche de su casa reuniéndose con la mujer, no queriendo que se repitieran los gritos del día anterior por los cuales sus hijos lo habían cuestionado hasta el cansancio. –Yo… estaba recordando cuando fingíamos que no éramos más que amigos, pero obviamente todo el mundo sabía que había algo entre nosotros dos y que me hablaste de esas experiencias que tuviste con hombres y que solo me contaste porque yo te hable de esa chica que besé en una fiesta estando muy borracha- Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. –Y luego comenzaste a cantar esa canción de Katy Perry y yo no podía creer que un chico tan serio como tú estuviera cantando esa canción y…- Erik suspiro y eso fue suficiente para que Magda se detuviera de golpe. –Lo que quería decirte es que sabía que esta era una posibilidad desde que los niños mencionaron que “El profesor era tu amigo”- Sonrió un poco y Erik realmente no podía decir que estuviera sorprendido. –Solo me tomó desprevenida que me lo dijeras así de golpe y de forma tan… honesta… no imaginé que fueras alguien así. Pensé que te conocía pero…-Negó suavemente con una sonrisa incomoda. -Me alegra que tengas a alguien, de verdad que sí… Los niños… ¿lo saben?- Un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible fue su respuesta. –Es mejor así, no se sentirán tan confundidos cuando la relación termine- Él siempre trataba de entenderla, pero era tan… sisañosa. –No trato de decir que su relación no puede… debería irme-

-Sí- Contesto fríamente. Cuando la mujer ladeo un poco su cuerpo a punto de dar media vuelta para irse, Erik paso la mano por su cabello con un toque de exasperación y otro poco de cansancio. –Puedo llevártelos mañana si quieres-

-Creí que…- La pelirroja no sabía que decir mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a iluminar su rostro.

-No estoy de acuerdo con toda la… idiotez que sale de tu boca, pero  creo que lo que dijiste solo demuestra lo interesada que realmente estás en la seguridad de nuestros hijos… es un buen inicio- Ojos brillantes y llorosos que a le sorprendía que no le causaran ninguna reacción como las de antaño. Deseos de consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo se solucionaría.

Risas se filtraron por entre las paredes. Risas infantiles adornadas por la de un adulto, mutante y único.

-Él está aquí- Murmuro ella asintiendo, giró su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y  finalmente comenzó a alejarse.

Erik regresó al interior de su casa observando la cálida imagen que estaban montando sus hijos y el pequeño Kurt comiendo y compartiéndole al suelo al tiempo que trataban de mantener una conversación con Charles; el cual al verlo entrar le sonrió preguntándole con la mirada si todo estaba bien. Erik asintió sonriente sin peros ni excusas para sentirse completamente relajado, olvidando las noches de insomnio compartiendo cama con sus pequeños, olvidando aquellas ocasiones en las que era el destinatario de algún coqueteo casual y su mente le gritaba “no puedes, eres casado y amas a tu esposa” cuando en realidad ya no estaba casado, su esposa no lo amaba y él no debería amarla tampoco, debería encontrarse deseando esa aventura, ese romance casual con cualquiera, brincando de alegría por el “No compromiso” como en sus años de universidad, pero incapacitado de hacer tal cosa pues ya no era ese hombre. Olvidando la soledad, la ira, la amargura. Centrándose en este momento y en esta imagen.

Sonriendo a Charles.

Deseando besarlo.

Sintiéndose como el pequeño Erik de diez años la tarde antes de descubrir que era un mutante.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Capitulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu novio sabe que tu Ex esposa sabe, Platicando con Hank y Alex y Fiesta en casa de tus cuñados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío, tampoco la telaraña de Charlotte, Un día nevado, Dónde viven los monstruos, My Little Pony, Spider-Man, El amanecer de los conejitos suicidas, Mi villano Favorito, Ojo de halcón, las hieleras, la canción "Because I'm happy", las hamburguesas, los brinca -brinca, las camisetas de panda y... probablemente otra cosa, siempre olvido algo, pero eso que estoy olvidando tampoco es mío :D

Erik paso su dedo de “La telaraña de Charlotte” a “Un día nevado”  para terminar en “Dónde viven los monstruos”, el pasillo de libros infantiles estaba repleto de color y nombres curiosos y aunque había entrado con la firme convicción de llevar un libro para leerle a sus hijos antes de dormir, ahora solo quería salir de aquí cansado de leer tantas reseñas.

Levanto la cabeza sintiendo su cuello un poco rígido, por el tiempo gastado en la misma posición, y mirando por encima del pequeño estante encontró a Charles en el otro pasillo con un libro de genética en manos.

Sus facciones se relajaron al encontrar al hombre, que aun cuando se notaba muy concentrado en su lectura y obviamente había olvidado por completo donde se encontraba, estaba parado muy derecho, cabeza alzada y porte elegante, lo cual seguía sorprendiendo a Erik, pues lo hacía preguntarse qué clase de educación había tenido Charles en sus primeros años o a quién había visto pararse de esa forma y había decidido imitar.

_Tal vez a su padre._

Charles siempre lo sorprendía, de una manera u otra, de forma pequeña o grande. A veces lo descolocaba, pero a veces simplemente lo hacía feliz.

Erik también era capaz de sorprender y descolocar a Charles… algunas veces.

…

Bajo el volumen del partido que estaban viendo en televisión, lo que ocasionó que finalmente Xavier no terminara la acción que había estado a punto de realizar; tomar de su taza de té (té que Erik había comprado especialmente para él), y ahora le dedicara su completa atención, a pesar de que Lensherr no la había solicitado aún.

Los niños estaban jugando en su cuarto, a salvo y escandalosamente, como había apreciado hacia 7 minutos al ir a revisarlos y por las risas que se filtraban por entre las paredes.

-Escucha- comenzó preguntándose cómo era que se decían este tipo de cosas. –La que vino hace rato era Magda- Hizo una pequeña pausa, para darle a Charles espacio por si quería decir algo. Xavier parpadeo y siguió intercambiando oxígeno por dióxido de carbono y agua.  –Magda sabe- Antes Erik siempre había pensado que era bueno usando las palabras.

-¿Sabe?- El ojiazul se veía pensativo. –Qué es lo que ella… ¡Espera!- Gracias al universo por ese pequeño cerebro inteligente proporcionado a Charles. –Ella sabe, ¿Tú ex esposa sabe que estamos saliendo?-

-Sí- Contesto acompañándose por un asentimiento de cabeza ligero pero firme.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Yo se lo dije-

-Erik, ¿Estás loco?- La voz de Charles había sonado un poco rasgada, probablemente porque Charles había hecho demasiada presión en su garganta, además de que apretó un poco los dientes.

El cerebro de Erik era capaz de imaginar muchas cosas divertidas e inesperadas, una cosa era que su dueño negara que alguna vez pasaron, como esa vez en que, luego de un maratón de 3 horas de My Little Pony terminó soñando que montaba a Twilight Sparkle y juntos asesinaban a Fancy Pants y a su ridículo bigote con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero su cerebro jamás habría imaginado ser llamado loco por Charles mientras este lucía entre molesto, agitado y un poco aterrado.

-Siendo sincero Charles, no esperaba esa respuesta- Pero el ojiazul pareció ignorarlo.

-Qué tal si ella trata de usar eso en tu contra y consigue un abogado que consigue que una corte considere que esta relación es más que suficiente para quitarte a Wanda y Pietro…-

Charles continuó diciendo otras cosas, pero Lensherr ya no se molestó en ordenarle a sus neuronas que decodificaran el mensaje, porque aquello había sido suficiente para él.

Charles, SU Charles, estaba preocupado de que su relación pudiera ser un peligro para la custodia completa que Erik poseía. Solo él podía decidir que no necesitaba que Lensherr le dijera a medio mundo que estaba saliendo con  su mejor amigo, si eso podía de cualquier manera afectar la seguridad de los hijos de su pareja.

Erik estaba… ¿cómo era esa palabra?... Conmovido.

-No, Charles, ella no haría eso-

-Erik, no trato de hablar mal de tu ex esposa, aunque al decir eso suena todavía peor…-

-No, me refiero. Para empezar ella nunca lucho por la custodia de los niños- Explicó bajando la voz. –Y además, ella sabía que yo… bueno, tuve ciertas experiencias en la universidad, así que ella estaba preparada pues conocía de la posibilidad de que algo como esto pasara- Charles, que en algún punto de la conversación se había puesto de pie, regreso a su lugar previo con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirarlo con la misma expresión que pondría un experto de jeroglíficos al tratar de descifrar un nuevo escrito.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ella me lo dijo- Hizo una corta pausa adornada con unos cuantos parpadeos. –También dijo que sospechaba que algo como esto pasaría desde que dije que eras mi amigo- La manía de Charles de fruncir el ceño y morderse los labios nunca lo decepcionaba.

-Nunca me dijiste lo de tus experiencias-

-No me avergüenza, pero no es algo de lo que se me facilite hablar- Rasco con un poco de incomodidad su cuello. –Además, luego de lo que ha pasado estas semanas, no creí que sería importante- Erik nunca había estado tan seguro de que el hombre más bajito no había escuchado una sola de las palabras que acababa de decir.

-Nunca me lo dijiste- volvió a decir. –Sabes todo el quebradero de cabeza que me habría ahorrado si hubiera sabido esto antes, no me habría sentido tan mal cuando comenzaste a gustarme…- Charles abrió la boca pero finalmente no dijo más, para luego sobar su frente.

-Tienes razón, debí decirte- Dijo Erik.

¿Desde cuándo te gusto? Es lo que realmente quiso decir. Charles lo miró con un toque de sorpresa mientras una sonrisa juguetona nacía en sus labios.

-Siempre me pareciste atractivo- Contesto y Erik se recriminó por pensar tan fuerte. –Pero creo que me di cuenta de cuanto me gustabas realmente después de verte convivir con la señorita Frost-

¡Alto ahí! Esto se estaba poniendo… Lensherr rompió el cristal de broma en caso de emergencias.

-¿Estabas celoso?- Cuestionó juguetón, con un tono de burla perfectamente perceptible.

-Sí- Contestó Charles de inmediato y sin una pizca de vergüenza, luego puso esta cara de sorpresa, como si deseara negar que eso acaba de salir de su boca, que para ser honestos, Erik ve esa expresión más seguido de lo que busca admitir. Lensherr respondió con un sonrojo, es decir, si Erik macho pecho peludo respondiera con sonrojos, se habría sonrojado.

-Emma, Si hay alguien que jamás me podría gustar, esa es Emma-

-Todo lo que yo sabía es que eras un hombre heterosexual que parecía llevarse muy bien con la señorita Frost quién por cierto es muy atractiva y elegante- Charles había estado celoso de Emma.

Erik conmovido al cuádruple.

-Yo estaba celoso del dueño del bar-

-¿Qué?- exclamó su pareja con una voz muy, muy baja. Cómo si no pudiera creer que alguien pudiera albergar ese tipo de sensación posesiva para con él. Charles no tenía por qué verse tan sorprendido.

-Te llevas muy bien con él- explico tratando de lucir fresco y relajado como si esta conversación no estuviera destrozando sus nervios.

Charles se aceró y pasó su brazo por su cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Erik, el cual decidió que lo mejor era pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de Charles.

-Somos idiotas- Susurro Xavier.

-No, yo puedo ser frígido, pero idiota no. Tú por otra parte…-Charles sonrió dejando escapar un ligero bufido de enojo divertido. Erik decidió que era buen momento para besarlo en la cabeza sin poder evitar percibir el aroma de su champú.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay ningún problema con tu ex esposa?-

-Ninguno- dijo con la barbilla en contacto con el cabello castaño del otro.

-¿Y tú le dijiste que estabas saliendo conmigo?- Escucho la pequeña risilla que liberó su compañero. -¿Por qué?

Bueno, era la madre de sus hijos, lo quisiera o no, siempre sería una parte importante de su vida; pero esa no era la razón real del por qué se lo había dicho a Magda.

-Había estado pensando en decírselo-

Porque Erik podía haber estado medio ido por su enfermedad y podía haber medio arreglado la inesperada inseguridad que el ojiazul le había mostrado, pero los medios arreglos no duran para siempre y a pesar de entender el cómo se sentía Xavier con su reciente relación, quería tratar de apartar todas esas inseguridades y dudas que Charles (y él mismo) tenían, tal como Xavier lograba disipar las suyas con esas pequeñas pero significativas acciones cotidianas e increíblemente especiales.

-Quería dejarte claro a ti que no planeo esconder lo  que tenemos. No quería que eso te siguiera molestando-

Porque esta relación era importante para él.

-Es por lo que dije cuando me dijiste que le habías dicho a la señorita Emma, ¿verdad?- Erik coloco más fuerza en el abrazo acercando más sus cuerpos.

Charles le beso la quijada, y  a pesar de sentirse como un suave rose envió un escalofrío de placer por todo el cuerpo del más alto, despertando un añorante deseo de más.

Hacía mucho que el sol había desaparecido, la única fuente de luz era la televisión que parecía parpadear al cambiar la intensidad de la luz y el cambio de colores que se desarrollaba en el partido, las risas infantiles se seguían escuchando y a veces podía escuchar al labrador del vecino ladrar.

-Quería dejar en claro que lo que dije cuando estaba enfermo era verdad, quería demostrártelo, porque es muy fácil solo hablar- Trago saliva, seguro de que su manzana de Adán se había movido –Esta relación es importante para mí- Dijo sin temor a que Charles pisoteara sus verdaderos sentimientos, abriéndose como solo era capaz de hacerlo cuando hablaba con su telépata. Lucho contra el impulso de no acabar con esa posición tan cómoda en la que se encontraban y se encargó de que Charles lo mirara. -Tú eres importante para mí-

Charles le sonrió con sentimientos que parecían expresar felicidad y un toque de incredulidad que a Erik asustaron un poco, pero se recordó a si mismo que las dudas que Xavier podía albergar estaban bien, porque su relación estaba comenzando, porque él también las tenía, porque en estos momento era saludable y hablaba de lo serio que su compañero se estaba tomando este nuevo status que se encontraban compartiendo.

_Aun así no me gusta esa expresión en Charles._

Finalmente Xavier lo besó de forma tranquila pero igualmente apasionada con ojos cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa y con las palmas de sus manos a los costados de su cuello.

-Bueno, al menos ahora entiendo- Agregó Charles cuando se separaron.

-¿Qué?-

-Porque eres tan bueno en el sexo oral- Sonrisa pícara de la que fue destinatario.

_Oh Dios._

…

 

Finalmente Charles noto que era observado, olvidando momentáneamente su libro, le dedico una sonrisa a Erik con dientes incluidos y mirada amable, a la cual correspondió con prontitud, causando que cualquier pensamiento anterior teñido de temor desapareciera de sus meditaciones causándole un estupor agradable y bienvenido.

Sin dejar a un lado el gesto, comenzó a pasear la mirada por cada pequeño rincón de la librería, hasta que un pequeño ejemplar de pasta dura y de color blanco con el dibujo de un conejo solicito toda su concentración.

…

Hank sintió la calidez al entrar a la Librería experimentando un pequeño escalofrió, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo tratando de dejar el clima helado en la puerta del lugar. Todo estaría mejor si Alex se decidiera finalmente por entrar y cerrara la puerta.

El rubio vio un punto por detrás de McCoy y se apresuró a entrar poniéndose a la par de él.

-¡Hey!- Exclamó para llamar su atención al tiempo que le daba un golpe con el dorso de la mano en el brazo.

Estaba cansado de decirle a su amigo que él no era ni “Hey” ni “Sasquatch”, ni “Nerd”; él era Hank, bueno era Henry, pero Hank era como lo llamaban y no necesitaba otro nombre, menos esos apodos ofensivos que el otro usaba, además de los golpes que le daba cada cierto tiempo como si él fuera su costal de boxeo personal. Pero aunque esta vez iba a quejarse como siempre y a ser ignorado, como siempre; cualquier replica a punto de salir de su boca se vio interrumpida por aquello que Summers trataba de hacer que viera.

-Es… es…- El rubio parecía comenzar a exasperarse al no obtener el nombre que le solicitaba a su pequeño banco de recuerdos.

-Charles- Contestó Hank al encontrarse con el castaño amigo del profesor Lensherr.

Xavier había estado observando algún punto detrás de él, pero justo antes de que ellos comenzaran a acercarse a su persona, él los miró, para sonreír al instante de reconocer sus caras.

-Hank-Dijo dedicándole una exclusiva mirada. –Alex- Cambio el centro de su atención hacia el rubio y después se concentró en ambos como si de un conjunto se tratara. La verdad era que él seguía pensando en que el ojiazul había recordado su nombre, no sabía cómo era eso posible, estaba seguro de no haber dado una impresión muy… impresionante, pero el hombre había recordado su nombre… sonrió alejando un poco su timidez.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- Se sorprendió de haber dicho aquellas palabras de forma tan natural, con una confianza que normalmente desarrollaba después de, al menos, 1 año de amistad.

-Bien- Contesto entusiasmado. -¿Y ustedes?- Procedió con educación y lo que Hank se aventuraría a catalogar como “Auténtico interés”. Pero aquella pregunta nunca sería contestada, pues en ese momento el profesor Lensherr hizo acto de presencia.

-Hey Charles no vas a creer lo que encontré…- La sonrisa y caminar relajados del mayor se interrumpieron justo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Erik ahora portaba una mirada seria y un libro cuyo título McCoy había logrado decodificar como “El amanecer de los conejitos suicidas”.

Él había notado que los mayores se llevaban estupendamente bien, fue bastante evidente en el cumpleaños del profesor, al cual nunca había visto tan animado, pero lo último que había sabido es que los hombres habían tenido una gran pelea, por lo que presenció en año nuevo al menos, y definitivamente no esperaba que el profesor Lensherr fuera de los que pasaba un día entre semana con su amigo… en una librería…

-¡Usted es un hijo de perra!- No sabía si Alex había aligerado el pesado ambiente que se había instalado entre ellos, o lo había hecho peor. El profesor Lensherr frunció el ceño pareciendo dispuesto a golpear a Alex por ofender de tal forma al que parecía ser “Su mejor amigo en el mundo”. El “Hijo de perra” se había estremecido y desviado la mirada al suelo un instante, lo cual Hank pensaba era una respuesta demasiado exagerada para un hombre con tal confianza desbordante como lo era Charles, pero justo como aquellas acciones habían aparecido, se desvanecieron.

-¿Cómo dices?- Interrogó sin un toque de inseguridad en la voz, alzando las cejas y lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de medio lado. Hank recordó que debía tratar de explicar a su amigo.

-No es una ofensa, quiere decir que usted hizo algo realmente increíble y ahora él ésta muy sorprendido y…- No sabía cómo más explicarse; ¿Querían que explicara cómo funcionaba El Gran colisionador de Hadrones? Hecho, pero explicar “Cómo funciona Alex Summers” Casi podía jurar que una voz gritaba desde su lóbulo occipital “¡Aborten la misión!” -Yo ya le he dicho que debería buscar otra forma de expresarse, pero nunca me hace caso-

-¿Y qué hice que fue tan increíble?- Preguntó Charles dirigiéndose a Alex, el cual sonrió tratando de ocultar toda su emoción, pero aun así luciendo entusiasmado.

-Usted noqueo al profesor sin siquiera tocarlo, y lo dejo fuera de juego minutos, ¡Minutos sin que el hombre pudiera levantarse del suelo!, ni siquiera sabía que usted era un mutante-

Charles, Hank notó, tenía un debate interior. Lucía seriamente arrepentido, aunque no avergonzado, sus facciones se notaban mortificadas con cejas juntas, frente arrugada y cabeza un poco ladeada, pero en el fondo parecía también ligeramente… complacido.

-Como lo siento Erik- Había dicho finalmente girándose a ver al profesor.

El nombrado parpadeo, cambio el libro de mano y negó suavemente.

-No, te obligue a escalar un árbol y andar en bicicleta, ¿recuerdas?- Con un gran toque de verdad y un pequeño toque de broma, Hank quedó choqueado ante no solo tan enigmática respuesta, si no por esas miradas y sonrisillas que le recordaban a las porristas de la universidad coqueteando con los jugadores de fútbol americano; y por el intercambio de miradas que había compartido con el rubio podía decir que este se encontraba igual.

-Erik- Había exclamado el ojiazul tratando de evitar sonreír, aunque estaba fallando patéticamente. Después de eso ellos fueron de nuevo el objetivo de las miradas de los adultos.

-No sabía que no había mencionado que era un mutante, lo soy- Exclamó por último, información completamente innecesaria considerando lo que ahora ellos sabían.

-¿Cuál es su mutación?-

-Telepatía-

-Oh- Exclamó Summers con interés. –Como la profesora Frost- Hank entro en modo genio.

-¿Cuál es el alcance de su mutación?, ¿Puede crear ilusiones?, ¿proyección astral?, ¿hipnosis?, ¿Apoderarse del cuerpo de otros?...-

-No se preocupe, no es una ofensa, sólo esta emocionado- Exclamó Alex interrumpiéndolo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta lo desinhibido que se había comportado; entendiendo que pudo haber ofendido al telepata.

-Lo siento, yo…- Charles rio de forma corta pero auténtica.

-Oh, no me molesta, me agradas Hank, tal vez podríamos algún día tomar un café y hablar de mutaciones- Dijo y aunque Hank busco y busco algún toque de sarcasmo e ira… no encontró nada, fue por eso que se permitió sonreír genuina, aunque tímidamente.

-Me encantaría- Contesto tratando de romper la barrera del murmullo. Charles miró de nuevo al profesor Lensherr, quien no se había movido de su posición detrás del más bajo.

-Iré a pagar este libro- Explicó elevando un poco al susodicho. –Quieres que te compre…- Ladeo la cabeza tratando de leer el nombre del objeto en las manos del mayor.  -“El amanecer de los conejitos suicidas”- Erik se veía molesto y Hank no entendía porque era que el ojiazul no dejaba de sonreír, finalmente un colorido libro del cual había ignorado su presencia hasta ahora, emergió de debajo del brazo de Lensherr y terminó en las manos del telepata que se alejó hacia la mujer mayor detrás de la caja registradora.

-Profesor, díganos la verdad, ¿De dónde sacó a ese hombre?- Cuestionó Summers una vez que los tres estaban solos.

-Es el profesor de mis hijos-

-Entonces lo vio y simplemente le dijo “sal conmigo” o primero fue algo como “Seamos amigos”- Hank exigía al universo que callara a Alex Summers antes de que terminará asesinado por cualquier objeto de metal volador.

-No- Contestó el profesor seco y molesto, justo como McCoy lo conocía.

-¿Y dónde están sus hijos?- Preguntó él con un ligero temblor en la voz. Nunca debió aceptar esa disculpa de Alex, sí, esa que hizo que comenzarán a ser amigos. Nunca debió hacerlo.

-Con su madre- Erik miró a Charles volver. –Nos vamos- Exclamó una vez estuvo de nuevo con ellos posando una de sus manos en su espalda yendo a empujarlo, Hank se vio en la misión de remarcar, con un cuidado que nunca se le habría ocurrido asociar con el profesor Lensherr. Al principio el ojiazul se veía confundido, pero justo como ellos hacían, termino aceptando la situación.

-Nos vemos chicos- Se despidió agitando el brazo a lo que ellos respondieron. –Espero verlos pronto- Y salieron de la tienda.

-Tuvieron sexo- Hank temió haber muerto con su propia saliva.

-¡Alex!- Riñó como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años y no un universitario a punto de graduarse.

-¡Vamos!, Sean y yo los vimos hablar en el supermercado, todos los vimos convivir en la fiesta del profesor, ¡pero ahora! vas a decirme que no notaste esa aura rosa, casi pude ver los arcoíris y flores flotando alrededor de ellos- Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de vidrio del local, Hank atinó a seguirlo y a imitarlo cuando su compañero observó a través de la misma a los hombres que acababan de dejarlos.

El profesor Lensherr siempre les sonreía, era una sonrisa seca, de medio lado y aunque siempre tenía un verdadero sentimiento de felicidad siempre parecía faltarle algo. Pero esa sonrisa que estaba viendo ahora cuyo único destinatario era Charles… esa sonrisa era grande y brillante, con muchos dientes y arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, además esa mirada (que no podía apreciar bien) estaba llena de algo… especial y cálido, algo con lo que nadie había mirado a Hank… jamás.

-Oh Dios- Susurró, no deseando decirle a Alex que tenía razón. Hank no dominaba mucho este campo, pero sin ninguna duda se aventuraba a decir que Summers tenía razón.

Ahí había sexo.

…

Erik disfruto del sol que comenzaba a entibiar su chaqueta. Los días podían resumirse como agradables por la tarde y fríos por la noche y la mañana. Por lo cual no terminaba de decidirse si le gustaba más así o que hiciera frío todo el tiempo.

Se rasco detrás de la oreja sintiendo que sus dedos no estaban fríos.

¡Estaba decidido!, prefería este clima. Aunque la época de las alergias estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y a pesar de que ni Wanda ni Pietro tenían alguna, cada año temía que ese fuera “El Año” en que desarrollaran alguna.

-¡Hola!- Un pequeño susto que agito los latidos de su corazón fue lo que lo regreso al jardín de sus hijos mientras esperaba en la fila de padres en busca de llegar hacia la puerta del salón. Al voltear a su derecha no encontró nada, luego se le ocurrió que debía ver hacia abajo. – ¡Hoolaaa!- Canturreo el pequeño niño azul saludándolo con una pequeña mano de tres dedos.

-Eh…- Erik recordó que él realmente no era bueno con los niños, simplemente era bueno cuidado de sus hijos. –Hola Kurt- El pequeño sonrió grandemente.

-Hola señor papá de Pietro y Wanda, el sábado es mi cumpleaños- Él no entendía a los niños, no lo hacía, no tenía idea de cómo era que se las arreglaba con sus propios hijos. Erik era de los que hacia llorar a los bebés con solo hacer contacto visual;  ni siquiera entendía porque el niño se encontraba ahí hablando con él sobre su cumpleaños.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí- Kurt asintió enérgicamente, Lensherr se preguntó dónde estaría la madre de este mocoso… que venía siendo la hermana de Charles… esa mujer a la que Erik no agradaba… Maldición. –Y mis papás me van a hacer una fiesta-

-¿Sí?-

-Sí, con dulces y pastel y brinca - brinca y música, ¡Quiero escuchar “Because i´m happy”!- Esta vez se limitó a tratar de sonreír incómodamente. –Quiero que Pietro y Wanda vayan- Exclamó el niño entregándole un rectángulo de grueso papel lleno de colores chillantes. –A usted también lo invito- Agregó aun cuando Erik no había tomado la invitación.

-Bueno…- Sus hijos habían sido invitados a fiestas antes, claro, pero de esas cosas siempre se encargaba Magda.

-Usted puede jugar con mi tío en la fiesta, él va a estar ahí y yo puedo jugar con Pietro y Wanda, ¡Será divertido!-

-Lo voy a pensar, ¿sí?-

-No, no lo piense- Contestó con su vocecilla infantil. –Solo vaya, ándele, ¿Sí?- Ese pequeño niño no parecía tener intenciones de rendirse.

-Está bien, iremos-

-¿Iremos a la fiesta de Kurt, papá?- Exclamó Pietro con entusiasmo aferrándose a su pierna. ¿Pero de dónde había salido?

Entonces Erik observó a su alrededor notando que ya no había fila de padres delante de él y que Charles se encontraba parado relativamente cerca tomando a Wanda de la mano mientras ella se balanceaba feliz tomando como soporte su manita entrelazada con la del mayor.

-¡Sí, vamos a ir a la fiesta de Kurt!- Semi grito su hija.

Observó el rostro del ojiazul, el cual parecía burlarse de su situación. Esperaba saber en qué se había metido.

-Kurt, ya te he dicho que no molestes a Charles, tienes que esperarme en tu salón, no ves que me preocupo, me asusto y luego papá va a llorar y eso va a ser muy vergonzoso para papá- El pequeño niño azul se rio comenzando a correr.

-¡Papá!- Gritó alzando los brazos para que su progenitor lo cargara. El hombre hizo lo que su hijo pedía con prontitud.

-¡Hey Charles!- Saludó a su cuñado.

-Hola Azazel-

-Espero que Kurt no te haya causado problemas-

-No, él estaba hablando con Erik- Finalmente el alto hombre rojo lo observó a él.

-Así que tú eres Erik- Si se hubiera encontrado con este hombre en la calle, con aquel porte, esa cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, incluso con esa sonrisilla en los labios, Erick habría pensado que el tipo era un psicópata… un asesino profesional tal vez. Sin embargo su aura se sentía tan No amenazante, además con Kurt en brazos…

Un pequeño apretón de manos, le dejo en claro que tan fuerte era este adulto con una balanceante cola.

-Y tú eres Azazel, el que le enseñó a Charles a hacer bebidas azules y sopa-

-Sí- El hombre rio con una voz profunda. –Lo que sea por mi cuñado favorito-

-Soy tu único cuñado- Dijo el ojiazul acercándose a ellos.

-Y aun así eres mi favorito- Contestó el hombre sin mucho sentido. –Bueno, tengo que irme, ya sabes que Raven se molesta si llego tarde por ella- Charles sonrió y Erik no sabía cómo actuar. –Fue un placer Erik- Agregó ofreciendo un nuevo apretón de manos. -Espero que puedas ir a la fiesta este sábado- Dijo apuntando a la invitación en sus manos. –Nos vemos Charles, no olvides la cena del miércoles- Y así como había llegado, se había ido.

-El papá de Kurt es rojo- Susurró Pietro. -¡Que divertido!-

Lo divertido era que… Erik parecía agradarle a ese hombre.

Y eso era bueno, tal vez podría salvarlo si la hermana de Charles trataba de matarlo…

Aunque bien el hombre podría ser un mandilón.

…

Erik entró al departamento de Magda con confianza y sin pensar demasiado en que el lugar no era suyo.

 -Hola Erik- Lo saludo con una sonrisa. Un plato con unas cuantas papas fritas lo llamo desde el comedor.

-Hola- Dijo a la vez que caminaba hasta el comedor y tomaba una papa. –Está fría- Dijo masticando.

-Llevan ahí dos horas, es obvio- Contesto la mujer un poco divertida. Erik comió otra papa.

Lo cierto era que el ambiente entre ellos había mejorado mucho. No era como antes obviamente, jamás podría ser como antes, pero la tensión había casi desaparecido y cierto grado de confianza y comodidad había vuelto.

-Los niños me dijeron que los vas a llevar a una fiesta- Erik no quería hablar de esa fiesta.

-Sí, es el cumpleaños de Kurt, ¿los niños lo han mencionado? Pietro lo llama su…-

-Su súper amigo, que supongo significa que es su mejor amigo- Lo interrumpió tratando de contener las risas. Erik le dio a su ex esposa una sonrisa que no tenía ni el 5% de sentimientos que impregnaba en aquellas de las que Xavier era el destinatario. –Mira Erik, sé que nunca te ha gustado ir a esas fiestas de niños, si quieres yo puedo llevarlos-

-No…- Pasó una mano por su cabello. –Kurt es el sobrino de Charles, así que…-

-Charles va a estar ahí- Susurro ella asintiendo unas cuantas veces mientras arrugaba los labios.

¿Aura relajada?, ¿Poca tensión? Adiós a todas esas cosas.

-Casi tres meses- Murmuró Magda llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?-

-Tú Y Charles llevan saliendo casi tres meses-

Sí, en este punto Erik estaba bastante acostumbrado a los ruiditos que Charles hace cuando se besan y a la manía que tiene el hombre de pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Lensherr, a las pecas desperdigadas por toda esa blanca espalda y a ese lunar escondido en la ingle, al repertorio repetitivo de canciones que siempre canta mientras se baña, a su alto coeficiente intelectual y a ese tono entusiasmado, rápido y con un toque de presunción que usa cuando entra en modo “súper genio” y que lo cierto es que le vuelve loco, a la forma en que coloca sus manos en los bolsillos y lo observa entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos cuando Erik hace algo que lo enternece, como si tratara de grabar ese momento para siempre, como si no pudiera creer que Erik se interesa tanto por él, al amor que le tiene a acurrucarse, a pesar de que nunca toma la iniciativa para ello, lo cual siempre lo confunde, porque Charles es capaz de tomar la iniciativa para besarse, tomarse de las manos, incluso para comenzar un encuentro sexual (no totalmente sexual), pero nunca para acurrucarse y entonces guarda un poco más de odio hacia el ex esposo de su pareja, está acostumbrado a que Charles tome mucho té, coma muchas galletas y siempre se refiera a Raven como su hermana, a que cocine muy bien a pesar de falta de variedad y que por lo general tenga los pies y las manos fríos, a que casi siempre termine dormido cuando ven una película y que parece disfrutar en demasía cuando Erik le besa en ese pequeño espacio detrás de su oreja.

-¿Planeas decírselo a los niños?- Cuestionó Magda sacándolo de su admiración privada.

-He estado pensando en eso, pero aún no sé cómo hablarles de… eso- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente, mientras el silencio se expandía entre ellos para dar lugar a las pisadas ruidosas y los gritos que hacían sus hijos al salir de la habitación que les pertenecía en aquel departamento.

…

Se estacionó frente a una linda casa de color blanco con los bordes de las ventanas de color morado pálido. Tenía un pequeño jardín en frente y un corto camino de cemento hacia una excéntrica puerta roja. Soltó un suspiro y ayudo a sus hijos a bajar del auto entregándole a Wanda la bolsa de regalo con el dibujo de uno de esos monos amarillos que salían en la película del villano calvo diciendo “Banana”.

-Pero yo quería darle el regalo a Kurt- Dijo Pietro comenzando a enfurruñarse y Erik previendo un inminente berrinche.

-Bien, Wanda lo cargará y tú le das el regalo a Kurt-

-Pero yo también quiero dárselo- Hablo Wanda amenazando igualmente con un berrinche. Erik estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, entonces le dan el regalo, juntos-

-¡No quiero!- Gritó Pietro. Lensherr endureció el rostro, amaba a sus hijos, pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran escenitas como esta.

-¡Si no terminas con este berrinche nos vamos!- Amenazó presionando el control del auto que colgaba en sus llaves permitiendo que el pitidito se esparciera por toda la calle, acompañado del parpadeo de luces.

-¡No!- Volvió a gritar el niño que al ver como su padre se molestaba aún más, cambio el tono de su voz en lo siguiente que dijo. -No, compartiré con Wanda… quiero ir a la fiesta-

-Bien- Suavizó sus facciones tomando la mano de Wanda y acomodando el volante del vestido de la niña que se había desarreglado por una pequeña brisa para luego tomar igualmente la mano de Pietro dándole una pequeña caricia previa en el cabello.

Cuando estaba por presionar el timbre de la casa, una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey Erik, por acá!- Lo llamó una cabeza roja desde un costado de la casa por detrás de una barda de madera que no había notado antes, donde una puerta se abrió. –Hola pequeños-

-Hola señor papá de Kurt- Saludo su hija con educación.

-Hola señor rojo- Saludo su hijo. Erik quería esconderse detrás de la barda.

-Así es, Soy rojo- Contestó Azazel entre risas. –Y tú tienes el cabello blanco-

-Así nació- exclamó Wanda a lo que el pelinegro le sonrió.

-Pues yo también nací así-

-Me hubiera gustado ser rojo- Dijo Pietro con seriedad.

-Yo quiero ser verde, ¡como Hulk! – Aportó su melliza. Azazel rio un poco más.

-Kurt esta…- En ese momento el pequeño apareció entre un montón de humo negro frente a ellos. –Aquí-

-¡Pietro! ¡Wanda!-

-¡Kurt!- Exclamaron a coro en respuesta.

-Te trajimos un regalo- Habló Wanda al tiempo en que, justo como su padre les dijo, los dos le entregaban el regalo a su amigo.

-¡Gracias!- Contesto al instante tomando la bolsa. -¿Qué es?-

-Es…-

-No Kurt, dame- Azazel le quitó el regalo de las manos de inmediato. –Yo pondré esto con los otros regalos, ¿Por qué no van a jugar?-

-¡Tienen que ir al brinca – brinca!- Exclamó el niño entusiasmado. Los pequeños comenzaron a correr hacia un brinca - brinca inflable con la cara del hombre araña y con los colores del traje de este.

-Es el hombre araña- Escuchó a su pequeña.

-¡SÍ!- Agregaron su hermano y su amigo para luego quitarse los zapatos y desaparecer en el interior del ostentoso aparato.

-Es seguro, ¿verdad?- Preguntó preocupado por la seguridad de sus hijos.

-Sí- Dijo Azazel caminando hacia una pequeña mesa con unos cuantos regalos y un pastel en el centro. Erik no supo qué otra cosa hacer más que seguirlo. El hombre se volteó a verlo con la cara más seria que le había visto desde que lo conoció, para luego abrir un poco los ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

-Charles está adentro con Raven ayudándola a preparar algunas cosas para las hamburguesas no debe tardar mucho en salir, mientras tanto acompáñame, yo tengo la misión de encender el carbón. ¿Quieres una cerveza?- El hombre camino hacia un moderno asador junto al que se encontraba una pequeña hielera que abrió, sacando una botella que finalmente le paso a Erik.

Lensherr le dio un trago a su cerveza observando al hombre abrir una bolsa de carbón vertiéndolo hacia el asador.

-Y cuéntame Erik, ¿Trabajas?-

-Sí, soy profesor en la universidad- Azazel asintió escuchando. - ¿Y tú?-

-Soy mecánico, tengo mi propio taller-

\- ¿En serio?, ¿eres bueno?- Azazel detuvo toda acción.

-Claro que lo soy, me ofendes- Aunque el hombre usaba un tono divertido su actitud era un poco seria y seca. Erik decidió que le agradaba.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que mi carro se descomponga- Una corta sonrisa fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

-¡Erik!- Casi se atraganta con su bebida y derramó un poco de esta sobre su camisa pero nada de eso importó al ver a Charles con unos cuantos recipientes en las manos. –Viniste- Erik rio.

-Trata de decirle a tus hijos de cinco años que en realidad nunca fue tu intención llevarlos a la fiesta de su amigo y verás si sobrevives- Escuchar la risa de Charles logró que se relajara totalmente. –Ah, ¿te ayudo?- Trato buscando aligerar la carga del ojiazul.

-No, estoy bien- Le contestó de inmediato colocando las cosas en una pequeña mesa vacía.

Y fue entonces que la vio. Era una mujer con paso firme y sensual, de piel azul, ojos amarillos, cabello naranja, facciones delicadas pero fieras con las manos ocupadas y ataviada en un vestido blanco sin zapatos.

-Erik ella es mi hermana, Raven, Raven, él es Erik- La mujer dejo lo que traía en la misma mesa que su hermano había usado y dirigió su vista hacia Lensherr. Tenía las cejas ligeramente alzadas y la boca en una línea tensa, Erik podía decir que no era la persona favorita de esta mujer y no la culpaba. Cada vez que se encontraba con esa mirada brillante que le dedicaba Charles o cada vez que compartían una caricia de cualquier tipo, una parte de él seguía preguntándose qué era lo que Xavier había visto en él.

Era gruñón, divorciado e… imbécil. Ya había herido a Charles antes, realmente entendía la actitud de la mujer.

Y mientras pensaba en eso otra parte de él no podía dejar de admirarla, porque ella era esta mutante orgullosa y…

-Eres hermosa- Había terminado diciendo sin una pizca de atracción sexual o perversión en su voz; simplemente como si un experto estuviera expresando su opinión ante la última obra descubierta de un gran pintor; profesional y crudo.

Raven entrecerró los ojos sonriendo suavemente.

-¿Tratando de ganar puntos?- Exclamó con tono divertido y Erik se preguntó si había metido la pata. –No funcionará conmigo, Erik- Luego se alejó a atender a una familia que acababa de llegar. Una risa discreta, burlesca y corta por parte de Azazel le dio la tranquilidad de que el hombre no lo había tomado a mal, a pesar de que se burlaba de él; y aunque Azazel se lo había tomado bien, no sabía lo que Charles pensaba. Fue por eso que intentó explicarse.

-No dije eso porque… yo solo creo que ella…- Charles sonrió mostrando cada uno de sus dientes.

-Lo sé, ella es hermosa- No había ningún toque de ironía o molestia, Xavier únicamente parecía haber tomado todo desde la perspectiva correcta. Un Erik diciéndole un inofensivo cumplido a su querida hermana.

-Tú también… quiero decir, no hermoso porque esa palabra es rara usarla en un hombre… atract-atractivo- Vaciló. –Guapo- Recolectando toda la seriedad que poseía hablo sin temblor en la voz o algún atisbo de dudas en lo dicho. Charles lo miró con rostro iluminado, y aunque había estado sonriendo todo el tiempo, de alguna forma se las arregló para que su sonrisa se volviera aún más brillante. Suavemente se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla susurrándole suavemente al oído.

–Tú también- Erick sonrió dispuesto a besar a Charles en los labios.

-¡Por Dios!- Luego escuchó la exclamación de Azazel y recordó donde estaba.

En una jodida fiesta para niños en el patio de la casa de la hermana de su pareja quién por cierto lo odiaba (se aventuraba a decir) a muerte.

-Dejen de derramar miel en mi patio, lo acabo de limpiar saben- Xavier rio sonrojándose adorablemente, Erik quería un charco para ahogarse.

Fue entonces que se distrajo con el hombretón que acababa de llegar de la mano con una mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

-Mariko se ve hermosa, como siempre-

-¿Mariko?- Susurro lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado aunque sin notarlo.

-La esposa de Logan…- Y entonces Charles se rio. – ¿No te hablé de ella?-

Erik se preguntó si podría tomar esa manguera y construirse su charco personalizado.

…

-Hola Logan- Raven lo había saludado con un pequeño abrazo parea luego saludar de beso a su esposa. –Mariko-

-Hola- Su mujer le sonrió a Raven y en ese momento Kurt apareció dándoles la espalda en una pequeña nube de humo.

-¡Hola tío Logan!- Exclamó dándose la vuelta y alzando un pequeño puñito de tres dedos. El correspondió de inmediato al saludo, chocando con suavidad su puño contra el del niño.

-Hola enano, feliz cumpleaños- y Logan decidió que era el momento de entregarle el regalo con envoltura amarilla que habían traído.

-¡Gracias, tío!- Dijo el niño con entusiasmo.

-No sé qué es, Mariko lo escogió-

-Logan- Trato de reñirlo, Kurt rio juguetonamente y Logan le sonrió de medio lado.

-Eres gracioso tío- Raven se acercó a abrazar a su pequeño hijo que no dejaba de juguetear con el moño azul del regalo.

-¿Por qué no vas a poner el regalo junto a los otros?- El niño asintió.

-Nos vemos tío, nos vemos tía Mariko- Logan siguió sonriendo al seguir los pasos del pequeño, que después de hacer caso al pedido de su madre corrió hacia el brinca – brinca. Pero toda sonrisa se disipó al observar a Erik desgraciado Lensherr.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Raven suspiró mirando en la misma dirección que él.

-Sus hijos son los mejores amigos de Kurt-

-¿Y no pudieron venir solo sus hijos?- Raven le sonrió como si creyera que era un caso perdido y Mariko soltó un femenino bufido de exasperación.

-Sabes que está saliendo con Charles- Agregó la peli naranja.

Sí, Logan lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que lo aceptaba.

…

Logan abrió la puerta tratando de detener el incesante sonido que hacia la persona que golpeaba. Hasta hace poco había estado compartiendo cama con Mariko, pero luego su mujer se levantó diciendo que tenía hambre y ahora se encontraba cocinando algo con lo poco que había encontrado en el refrigerador de Logan, ambos demasiado perezosos como para salir y comprar algo más.

Quien sea que estuviera en la puerta había elegido un buen momento para venir, pues Logan llevaba 17 minutos observando a su esposa ir y venir dentro de la pequeña cocina de su departamento, grabándose cada pequeño gesto y ademán que hacía.

Vaya que la había extrañado.

-Charles- Nombró al encontrarse con su amigo en la puerta. Ahora que lo recordaba… la última vez que vio al ojiazul este uso su telepatía con él. Fue por eso que le dedicó una mirada de odio y consideró seriamente cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Logan, sé que estás enojado, y tienes razón en estarlo- Charles hablaba con mucho movimiento de manos y expresiones variadas. –De verdad, siento lo que hice, yo…- todo movimiento exagerado acabo y Xavier terminó viendo al piso. –Estaba enojado y solo quería irme de ahí. Me desquité contigo, lo siento- Logan soltó un bufido, miro detrás de él y terminó haciéndose a un lado.

-Me gustaría saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó para que salieras así-

Después de 20 minutos, tres platos vacíos y dos hombres y una mujer sentados en la mesa. Logan tenía demasiada información emocional para sobrellevarla.

-Te dijo que le gustas, después de ver los fuegos artificiales… eso es cursi, pero romántico- Dijo Mariko sonriendo con elegancia.

-¿Qué eres Charles, la jodida protagonista de un dorama?-

-No sabía que veías doramas- Exclamó Charles confundido. Logan tragó en seco.

-A Mariko le gustan- Contestó. La mujer asintió dos veces seguidas y luego trató de acercarse un poco a Charles.

-El los disfruta más que yo- Susurró tratando de aguantarse la risa. Charles rio. –Bueno- Hablo a voz normal sentándose derecha en la silla. –Los dejare para que hablen, yo iré a ver mis doramas- Dijo sonriendo, recogiendo los platos para ponerlos en el fregadero y después alejarse hacia su habitación.

-Estuvo delicioso Mariko-

-Lo sé- Alcanzo a escuchar cuando la pelinegra ya no estaba. Una vez a solas Logan se aventuró a hablar de nueva cuenta.

-Así que ya lo perdonaste, así nada más, solo porque él dijo que le gustas- El ojiazul se acomodó el cabello por detrás de las orejas.

-Vamos a ir a cenar el viernes- El sonido que soltó fue una combinación de bufido y gruñido. -Logan…- Lo llamó con un tono parecido al que Mariko usaba. -Erik no es Sebastian- Sí, Logan ya había escuchado algo parecido por parte de Emma, y quería creer que eso era cierto, pero es que Charles y esta desgraciada vida que le había tocado siempre le hacía dudar de la salud mental de las personas que se sentían atraídas hacia él. Xavier se acercó un poco más a él, sentándose en el filo de su silla y colocó una mano en su hombro. -Escucha Logan, no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí antes y tu preocupación…- Charles y sus malditos ojos increíblemente azules y llorosos, maldito…Lo hacía apropósito seguro -Pero de verdad crees que después de Sebastian… iría a cometer el mismo error y decepcionarlos a ti y a Raven- Logan quería estrujarlo muy muy fuerte y esconderlo debajo de su cama preferentemente, hasta que Charles volviera a ser el hombre que conoció antes de Shaw.

-Es que ese es el problema Charles- Dijo con un tono bajo y brusco. -No se trata de decepcionarnos a nosotros, se trata de ti mismo- Charles lo miró un rato y luego desvió su atención a un punto detrás de él.

-Lo sé- Susurró después de aquel largo silencio.

Pero Logan no estaba tan seguro de que Charles realmente entendiera.

…

Erik observó a Logan acercarse a ellos mientras, la que ahora sabía era su esposa, Mariko se quedaba platicando con Raven, la cual soltó un grito emocionada, haciéndola lucir más jovial y menos mortífera.

-¡Irene!, pudiste venir-

-¡Claro que vine!- Exclamó una mujer de cabello gris y ojos azules mientras abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar por la de piel azul. Charles le dio un largo trago a la cerveza que Erik tenía en la mano.

-Voy a ir a saludar a Irene, hola Logan- Y se alejó dejándolo a solas (aunque en realidad estaban en un patio lleno de gente) con Azazel y el dueño del bar, el cual tomó una cerveza como si de su casa se tratara y se paró derecho, remarcando cuan alto era.

-¿Ya se conocen?- preguntó Azazel volteando la carne.

-Sí- Dijeron al unísono. Erik podía asegurar que Logan trataba por todos los medios de controlar el impulso de encajarle sus garras en el cuello. Rio cínicamente para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué?, ¿Aún estás molesto por lo que paso en el bar?- El hombre frente  a él gruñó. –Puedo disculparme si quieres, pero estaría mintiendo. Disfruté lo que hice y no me arrepiento-

-Mira si no eres un desgraciado retorcido-

-Creo que ahora podemos ser mejores amigos- Una mirada asesina enfrentando a otra igual de mortífera.

-Si vuelves a ser un pendejo con Charles, te voy a partir esa jodida cara que tienes-

-Oh por favor hazlo- Dijo socarronamente, pero al escuchar el nombre de Charles, su mente comenzó a enfriarse y las ganas que tenía de romperle la cara al tipo se disiparon. Busco a Xavier guiándose por su risa y lo encontró junto a tres mujeres que reían acompañándolo. –Por favor hazlo- Susurró sin notar como las facciones de Logan comenzaban a relajarse hasta adquirir esa actitud seria de él, menos salvaje y asesina.

-¡Oiga!- Esa, Erik estaba seguro, era la voz de su hija. -No me deja pasar- Logan se volteó de forma brusca causando que su pequeña perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Ten cuidado gigante!- Escucho una infantil voz desconocida mientras apretaba la quijada y estiraba los brazos en un reflejo, como si realmente pudiera haber sido capaz de detener la caída de su pequeña. Por suerte Logan tenía agilidad y había logrado detener la caída que él mismo había provocado.

-Lo siento enana, no te había visto-

-Está bien- Dijo la niña una vez que estuvo de nuevo de pie. –Y no soy enana, solo soy chiquita- Y corrió a abrazarse a la pierna de su papá. – ¡Papi!- Logan miró a su hija, lo miró a él, alzó una ceja y apartó la mirada empinándose la botella. –Quiero presentarte a mi súper amigo- Y entonces supo de quién había sido la voz que escuchó antes. Un niño rubio y de ojos oscuros apareció frente a él. –Él es Clint-

-Mucho gusto señor papá de Wanda- Erik pensó y pensó, pero no recordaba que en algún momento su niña le hubiera hablado de un tal Clint.

¿Quién era este mocoso y de dónde había salido?

-Hola- Dijo secamente.

-Papi siempre es muy serio y cuando hay mucha gente siempre hace las cejas graciosas- Dijo Wanda riéndose del ceño fruncido de su padre. Azazel al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación pues soltó una conveniente carcajada. Logan tosió. –Bueno papi, ya me voy a jugar, adiós-

-No, Wanda, espera- Cuando los niños comenzaron a correr para irse casi se topaban con un Charles que venía de regreso.

-Oh, hola Wanda, hola Clint- Charles conocía a Clint, ¿Cómo era que Charles conocía al tal Clint?

-Hola profesor- Wanda se abrazó a su pierna-

-Porfesor, hoy se ve tan guapo como siempe- Xavier sonrió enternecido.

-Gracias Clint, tú también te ves muy guapo-

-Gracias, mi mami me compó esta ropa espesalmente para hoy- Los niños se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron.

Ese mocoso de habla mocha le estaba tomando la mano a su pequeña; una cosa era que Kurt le tomara de la mano, Kurt era inofensivo, pero este mocoso…

-Erik, ¿a dónde vas?- No dudo en contestar a la pregunta de Charles deteniéndose un momento.

-A decirle a ese mocoso salido de no sé dónde que le suelte la mano a mi hija-

-Erik, es Clint, llegó ayer a la escuela y además tienen 5 años, ¿qué crees que va a pasar?, ¿qué va a llevar a Wanda a lo oscurito y va a besarla?- Lensherr respiró profundo, Charles tenía razón, tenían 5 años, había tiempo de tranquilidad aún. Pero para cuando Wanda cumpliera 12, se encargaría de que Pietro estuviera bien entrenado para alejar a los bastardos que quisieran corromper a su pequeña. Luego escucho la risa burlesca de su pareja, girándose de inmediato.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- Charles se lamió el labio superior.

-Si quieres te digo que no- Sonrió suavemente.

-Doramas- Escucho el susurro de alguien sin darle importancia.

…

Está bien, tenía que admitirlo; la fiesta no era tan mala. Sí, Raven aún lo odiaba y sí, Logan aún quería matarlo, pero había cerveza gratis, parecía agradarle a Azazel auténticamente, sus hijos se estaban divirtiendo, las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas y… Charles estaba ahí.

Después de perder unos minutos observando al ojiazul, olvidándose de su comida y de que estaba cuidando de los platos de sus hijos después de que estos exclamaran que iban a lavarse las manos, Charles volteo a verlo.

-¿Tengo cátsup en la cara o algo así?- Preguntó realmente preocupado.

-Sí, déjame quitártelo. Paseo su mano por el plato de su pareja manchado de cátsup y le embarró a Charles la nariz con un dedo, el cual obviamente se dio cuenta.

-Oh, ¿vamos a comenzar una pelea?- Erik rio. –Por cierto, tú sí tienes mostaza, aquí- Explicó Charles después de limpiarse la nariz y tocándose la mejilla tratando de que él entendiera donde estaba la supuesta mancha de mostaza.

-Sí claro Charles- en ese momento sus hijos regresaron, subiéndose a las sillas y mirando su rostro interesados.

-Papá, ¿qué tienes ahí?- Erik llevo su mano a la mejilla que su hijo le indicaba, encontrándose con un poco de mostaza. Charles se rio.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer una canción comenzó a sonar.

-It might seem crazy what I’m about to say…- Sus pequeños gritaron felices corriendo para unirse a Kurt, Clint, una castañita de coletas y otra de cabello suelto, una pelirroja y otros 7 niños hacia el espacio que había en medio del patio que ahora sabía era para usarlo como pista de baile.

Él se limitó a hacer un sonido de descontento.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Charles interesado.

–Es esa canción-

-Pensé que solo odiabas las canciones navideñas-

-No, también odio las canciones que salen en todas las estaciones al mismo tiempo, varias veces al día- Charles sonrió observando a los niños para luego comenzar a aplaudir al ritmo de la música al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar.

-Because I’m happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, because I’m happy   
clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth...- Sonrió negando con la cabeza y disfrutando de un Charles que había comenzado a balancearse suavemente también. Y aunque extraño y ajeno para él, algunos adultos se pusieron a bailar, observó a Raven y a Azazel comenzar a bailar incluso cuando Raven tenía una bolsa de basura negra en las manos, las sonrisas brillantes que se mostraban no disminuían. La mujer de rasgos asiáticos bailaba un poco alejada del centro y Erick nunca había visto al dueño del bar tan relajado y además bailando.

Cuando menos lo pensó Charles ya se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a bailar.

-¡Vamos Erick!- Lo llamó y él se sintió atrapado en le línea del “No quiero hacer esto, pero en realidad siento que podría divertirme si lo hago”.

No quería, de verdad que no…Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había bailado en público… o solo… pero no quería dejar a Charles con esa mano estirada sin que nadie la tomara.

No recordaba haber reído tanto mientras bailaba en compañía de alguien.

…

Todo había estado muy bien, pero justo después de cantar “Feliz cumpleaños” y de que todos comieran pastel, había comenzado a lloviznar y en menos de veinte minutos la gente comenzó a correr hacia sus carros despidiéndose rápidamente riendo mientras otros se quedaban, cargando cosas y llevándolas dentro de la casa buscando que se mojaran lo menos posible.

Erik tomó la pequeña hielera entre sus manos  tratando de descifrar donde tirar el agua que contenía surgida del hielo derretido; decidió finalmente que tiraría el agua junto a la barda de madera, diciéndo que no importaba demasiado el lugar que escogiera, de todas formas todo estaba mojado a estas alturas.

Al girar, por desgracia, no imagino que había alguien detrás de él, en cuclillas recogiendo Dios sabía qué; y porque la vida de Erik tenía que ser difícil, el hombre en cuclillas era Logan, que había terminado empapado en agua fría y no, no se refería a agua de lluvia.

El hombre se levantó lentamente, pareciendo más un animal a punto de atacar que un humano.

Y Erik se rio.

La batalla comenzó cuando Logan trató de echársele encima lo que los rápidos reflejos de Lensherr supieron responder dando un brinco hacia atrás.

-¡Hey!, fue un accidente- Trató de calmarlo, pero no podía dejar de reír al ver el cabello aplastado del otro y recordar la cara ridículamente sorprendida que había puesto al momento que le cayó el agua.

La risa acabo cuando las garras de Logan aparecieron y, aunque trató de esquivarlo, tres heridas juntas aparecieron en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Oye!- Gritó tomándose unos segundos para apreciar la lesión. Logan se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, pero esto ya no era divertido y Erik pasó de querer detener la pelea a utilizar su mutación y estampar a su contrincante contra la primera pared que encontró a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- Escuchó la histérica voz de Raven y entonces recordó donde estaba y lo mal que esto se veía.

Soltó a Logan y trató de serenarse y hablar con el hombre.

-Escucha, ya no voy a usar mi mutación, pero tú…- Logan tenía clase, había que decirlo. En cuanto lo soltó cayó toscamente sobre sus pies, lo escuchó, hizo desaparecer sus garras y luego corrió hacia él con un grito que le recordó al grito de Xena la princesa guerrera.

Ambos cayeron al suelo entre puñetazos a la cara, ganchos al hígado y rodillazos.

Logan comenzó a ahorcarlo en algún punto.

-¡Azazel separarlos!-

-No, déjalos, desde hace rato que se tienen ganas- Erik no podía verlos, pero seguro en ese corto silencio de antes de que Azazel volviera a hablar, su esposa le había dedicado una mirada gélida. –Bien, bien, ya voy- Mandilón sin duda.

Logan desapareció en una nube de humo negro y él pudo respirar con propiedad de nuevo. Rápidamente se puso de pie en guardia, por si volvía a ser atacado.

Azazel se encontraba abrazando a Logan por la espalda tratando de controlarlo a una distancia no despreciable de donde Lensherr se encontraba.

-¡Azazel suéltame!- Exclamó su atacante sonando más como un gruñido que como palabras, dándole a su amigo rojo un codazo que logró liberarlo comenzando una carrera hasta él.

Erik estaba listo, deseaba golpear todavía más a este sujeto aunque no sirviera de mucho porque cada herida que le hacía desaparecía rápidamente, estaba preparado para más dolor que realmente no apreciaba por la adrenalina que lo recorría en el momento; pero todo se detuvo al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Charles remarcó cada palabra y por la falta de movimiento en su cuerpo y el de Logan frente a él, paralizado, podía asegurar que Charles estaba haciendo uso de su mutación.

Finalmente ambos pudieron mover sus cuerpos otra vez casi cayendo hacia enfrente con respiraciones agitadas y enterándose que estaban completamente empapados.

Vio a Logan tragar en seco al hacer contacto visual con su esposa cruzada de brazos y a Raven correr a ayudar a su esposo a levantarse de dónde Logan lo había dejado.

Erik vio a Charles suspirar con un toque de molestia y una ceja alzada sin rastro de la característica diversión que siempre escondía.

Tuvo miedo.

…

Charles limpiaba las heridas en su brazo con un pequeño pedazo de algodón y alcohol. Sus hijos se encontraban en el cuarto de Kurt, donde habían estado durante toda la pelea, ajenos, secos y a salvo.

-Eres bueno en esto- Le dijo a Charles tratando de alejar ese ambiente pesado. Xavier contactó con sus ojos, para apartar la mirada en un parpadeo haciendo más presión sobre la herida causando ardor y dolor, por lo cual no pudo retener un siseo.

-Ten- Apareció Raven frente a ellos con una bolsa de papas fritas congeladas.-Para su cara- Explicó con diversión, al tiempo que Charles tomaba la bolsa.-Prepararé chocolate caliente- Cuando la mujer se alejaba, Xavier le puso la bolsa en los golpes de su cara con un toque de brusquedad, a lo que respondió gimiendo un poco, para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Te traje ropa- Explicó esta vez Azazel con un par de prendas en las manos. –Espero que te quede- Erik miró al hombre con el ojo que la bolsa no estaba cubriendo y negó suavemente.

-No, tal vez lo mejor es que me vaya ya-

-¡Ay no!, Raven está preparando chocolate caliente- Fue obligado a tomar la ropa para luego ver al hombre desaparecer en el interior de la cocina.

Después de un rato, Charles dejó que él mismo sostuviera la bolsa y se sentó en el sillón, que se encontraban compartiendo, de forma correcta.

-¿Estás molesto?- Preguntó con voz profunda y tono serio tratando de esconder la avergonzado que realmente se sentía por el numerito que había protagonizado junto con “la mitad de la familia de Charles”.

Pero que tan imbécil se podía ser como para pelearte con el hombre (que es como un hermano para tu pareja) que te odia, en la casa de la hermana de tu pareja quien por cierto también te odia.

Erik era un amo en eso de dejar fantásticas impresiones en las personas.

Charles terminó negando lentamente.

-¿Qué…?- Comenzó interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. –Sí sabes que Logan no va a tener ni un solo golpe y tú tienes tres cortadas en el brazo y la cara te va aquedar morada como por 2 semanas- Erik se encogió de hombros.

-Utilicé mi mutación contra él y lo estrelle contra una pared y vi su labio sangrar como por 5 segundos- Hablo tratando de hacer reír a Charles, pero lo único que logró fue que este bajara la cabeza.

-¿Quién fue el que empezó?- Él había lanzado el agua aunque por accidente, podría decirse que el otro, pero él continuo… -No, no quiero saber- Charles suspiró ayudándolo a sostener la bolsa de papas de nuevo. –Eres un idiota, los dos son idiotas-

-No, yo soy frígido- Esta vez realmente logró una sonrisa en el otro. –E idiota- Agregó finalmente.

-Lensherr- Lo llamó la voz de Logan quien se encontraba de pie frente a ellos con el cabello húmedo y con una camiseta seca que tenía el dibujo de un panda con la leyenda “Hug me” y una Mariko un poco más atrás. Erik se concentró en no reír. -La pelea me dejo ver lo fuerte que eres y…- Exclamó haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza remarcando lo dicho. –Sé que podrás proteger a Charles si es necesario-

-¿A quién va a proteger?, yo no necesito que me protejan- Contestó el ojiazul con tono exasperado.

-Ya sé que no Charles, lo dejas claro cada vez que usas tu mutación, como ahora cuando nos detuviste mientras Azazel se peleaba con su propia cola en el suelo-

-Escuché eso- Sonó a la lejanía.

-Pero con esa filosofía tuya de “La no violencia”, uno se preocupa-

-Sí- Tuvo que aportar Erik sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle ante la mirada que le ofreció Charles, aliviándose al ver ese toque natural de diversión. Logan se dirigió de nuevo hacia él

-Espero que podamos tener una pelea como esta en otra ocasión- Y sin más que agregar fue y se sentó junto a su esposa en el comedor.

Entonces sus hijos decidieron que era momento de aparecer.

-Papá, no es cierto yo no estaba molestándola, está mintiendo y… ¿y esa bolsa?-

-Papi- Exclamó Wanda. –Pietro me está molestando, dice que… ¡Papi! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?, ¿por qué tienes una bolsa de papas?-

-¿Te atacaron?- Preguntó el niño con una vocecilla murmurante.

-¡Pietro, atacaron a papi!- dijo la niña aferrándose a la manilla de su hermano olvidando la pelea que habían tenido antes. Charles le quitó la bolsa de la cara no sabiendo si sería correcto hablar.

-No, niños…- Quiso explicar, pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de que explicar. ¿Qué iba a decir?, ¿Qué se había agarrado a golpes con el hombre que por cierto estaba sentado en el comedor?

Pietro miró a su hermana y luego a su padre.

-¿Fue un ogro?- Cuestionó el peliblanco al tiempo que la niña hacia una pequeña “o” con su boca.

-Claro que fue un ogro- Escucho la voz de la esposa de Logan antes de que pudiera formular algo que decir. –Uno desagradable, grotesco y maloliente- Explico mirando a su hombre con una sonrisa mientras Logan bufaba. Sus hijos miraron a la mujer y luego a su padre.

-¿De verdad papi?-

-¿Le ganaste?-

-Qué pregunta Pietro, claro que gano-

-Cierto-

-¿Era como Shrek?-

-¿Tenía un burro que hablaba?-

-¿Quería robarse al profesor?- Los niños se miraron entre ellos y luego saltaron felices a abrazarse a su profesor.

-Claro, por eso papi peleo con un ogro, para protegerlo a usted-

-Eh…- Charles sonrió comenzando a sonrojarse. Las carcajadas de Logan se escucharon al fondo, acompañadas de las discretas de Mariko, y de una cabeza azul femenina y una cabeza roja masculina asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina con carcajadas que Erik no sabía a quién correspondían.

No se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a reír él también.

…

Las tazas de chocolate caliente fueron repartidas entre las personas que aún continuaban en la casa, que básicamente consistían en los dueños, Logan, Mariko, Irene y su pequeña hija, Charles, sus hijos y él mismo.

Una vez que tuvo una taza en mano, Raven se sentó en el sillón de enfrente con una taza roja y subió los pies a la mesa de centro.

-Voy al baño- Susurró Charles dejando su taza en la misma mesita y poniéndose de pie, mientras Erik no apartaba la vista de sus hijos sentados en el suelo junto a Kurt y la pequeña niña, de la cual no sabía su nombre, cada uno con un vasito entrenador lleno de chocolate caliente y con una bolsa de bombones en el centro. –Cariño, te pido que no ataques a Erik mientras no estoy- Ordenó Charles con ese acento suyo mientras se alejaba.

-Yo jamás haría eso Charles, ¿Cómo puedes dudar así de mí?- Contestó terminando por gritar esa última palabra, buscando que su hermano la escuchara.

Una vez que la puerta del baño fue cerrada, Raven colocó su taza en la mesa de centro y recargó sus antebrazos en sus muslos colocando esta expresión en su rostro para tratar de lucir (y realmente luciendo) amenazante.

-Si vuelves a ser un imbécil y lastimas a mi hermano, te castro; si esta es una estúpida forma loca y telenovelesca de regresar con tu esposa, te castro; si esto no es más que una asquerosa experimentación heterosexual- Dijo entre dientes, remarcando cada una de las palabras -Te castro; ¿fui clara?- Erik imitó a su acompañante colocando su taza en la mesa y adquiriendo la misma posición, aunque con un rostro ausente de emociones y sentimientos.

-Si llegó a hacer algo como eso, yo mismo vendré para que me castres- La mujer abrió la boca ligeramente, luciendo sorprendida para sentarse correctamente, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

-Bueno respuesta Lensherr- Y finalmente la hermana de su novio le sonrió con un toque de inocencia, que no había esperado ver en ese rostro, que le dio más alivió del que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

No lo sabía en ese momento, pero oficialmente había sido aceptado por la familia de su novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas emocionadas gracias a todos ustedes, encantadora gente que me lee, y otro histérico gracias a los que me comentan.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El regreso del parque, El retorno al cine y Fiesta de cumpleaños 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío, ni los parques, las pendientes, Los increíbles, las cajas de arena, las cajitas negras, los collares, el té, el libro alemán infantil que habla de homosexualidad, el bar de Logan, las bebidas azules, los pasteles, las mesas de billar, velas, el feliz cumpleaños, El Rey León, las palomitas acarameladas y nada... de verdad, nada... bueno, la historia pojojojo

Se adentró a los terrenos del parque sintiendo como el olor del pasto alejaba cualquier vestigio del aroma a gasolina, humo y drenaje que había percibido unos momentos atrás impregnando su nariz.

Caminó un corto tramo de cemento, rodeado de jardines con árboles y pasto verde, hasta llegar a la pequeña área con juegos. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de un hombre y su sobrino.

-¡Hola Kurt!- Saludaron sus hijos al instante.

-¡Hola Pietro, hola Wanda!- Contestó entusiasta como siempre, desde su posición en el interior de una caja repleta de arena, que Lensherr no había visto el año pasado.

 Pietro comenzó a agitar su mano logrando que su padre lo soltara para así ser libre de correr hasta su amigo.

-Papi suéltame, quiero ir a jugar- Pidió Wanda y la petición fue aceptada por su padre. La niña corrió con su padre muy cerca caminando detrás de ella, para meterse al mismo lugar en que su hermano y  su amigo se encontraban. Erik escuchó el corto pero enérgico saludo que le daban a su profesor y sin dejar de observar al ojiazul sonriente que comenzaba a ponerse de pie después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo de estar jugando en la arena con Kurt.

-Te ayudo-Ofreció Lensherr tomando una de las manos de Charles sin tener que escuchar una respuesta para auxiliarlo a salir.

-Gracias Erik- Dijo una vez estable sobre sus piernas.

-Mi tío y yo estábamos haciendo pasteles- Explicó el niño con colita y Erik sonrió apreciando cómo Charles trataba de quitar cualquier rastro de arena de su ropa, sobre todo de su retaguardia.

-Yo podría ayudarte en esa parte- Le habló a Xavier lo suficientemente bajo y cerca como para asegurar que nadie más lo había escuchado. Recibió una sonrisa complacida y una ceja alzada.

Cuando Erik era joven amaba las nuevas experiencias y la adrenalina que lo desconocido albergaba, después de casarse aquel amor por la aventura no desapareció, no hasta que Wanda y Pietro nacieron, cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora era un “Padre” noto la gran responsabilidad que aquello conllevaba y también descubrió la vida rutinaria, segura, acogedora y que le garantizaba que estaría ahí para sus hijos cuando estos lo necesitaran, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran.

Así fue como se convirtió en un hombre de rutina, no quería decir que odiaba los cambios, pero le costaba aceptarlos. Podía deberse a la incertidumbre con la que estaban envueltos.

Quería escudarse detrás de eso y decir que esa era la razón por la que amaba regresar a esa banca del parque sin puntos ciegos que limitaran el cuidado de sus hijos, la preciada rutina. Nada tenía que ver con sentarse en esa banca donde la sombra era perfecta y un pequeño rayo de sol tocaba la parte más alta de la cabeza de Charles haciendo que su cabello se viera más claro mientras este acomodaba las piezas de ajedrez.

Sonrió, porque a pesar de que veía a Charles prácticamente todos los días, había extrañado sentarse en este lugar, junto a él.

…

Erik miraba a sus hijos y a Kurt disfrutar de ellos mismos en el arenero, pero en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en cómo explicarles que estaba saliendo con su profesor.

Tendría que explicarles sobre parejas del mismo sexo, amor, lo que una relación era exactamente y lo que implicaba y por más que pensaba en la mejor manera (y aún sin atreverse en buscar en Yahoo respuestas alguna alternativa) no encontraba el, para que negarlo, valor para sentar a sus hijos en la sala y explicarles lo que estaba pasando en el universo Xavier/Lensherr.

-Erik, ¿qué pasa?- Cuestionó Charles sonriendo suavemente, casi como si tratara de forzar aquel gesto en lugar de facciones angustiadas que se alcanzaban a notar al fondo.

-¿Por qué?- El ojiazul se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

-Porque llevas 10 minutos sin hacer tu movimiento, bien pude pensar que es por lo bueno que soy- Comentario adornado con una corta risa. –Pero ni siquiera estás viendo el tablero-

-Es que… he estado pensando en decirle a Wanda y Pietro que estamos saliendo- Charles se echó para atrás enderezando la espalda.

-Oh- Un ligero sonrojo comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas amenazando con extenderse por toda su cara, desviando la mirada un tiempo tan corto como un parpadeo. –Entiendo que decirles algo así a tus hijos puede ser difícil… creo…- Charles titubeo un poco. –Creo que no necesitas apresurarte. Si es por mí, yo… me quedó claro que no planeas esconder lo nuestro después de que se lo dijiste a tu ex esposa y fue…- De nuevo Charles le sonrió como si viera en Erik alguien increíble que lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y deseoso de esconder a Charles en su casa para que solo él pudiera ver esa mirada brillantemente azul y llena de… de… Ca-cariño.

Erik sabía perfectamente que el haberle dicho a su esposa era más de lo que Xavier había esperado de él y mientras una parte de él estaba complacido, otra trataba de ahorcar ese hombre sin rostro que había imaginado en su cabeza y al que le había puesto una etiqueta de “Jodido Ex de Charles”.

-No solo por eso quiero decirles a mis hijos. Quiero ser capaz de besarte aunque ellos estén aquí y no sentirme como un maldito adolescente viendo una revista porno con la puerta abierta y su madre a un lado, además son mis hijos, quiero que sepan que me gustas- Charles sonrió acomodando su cabello detrás de las orejas aunque realmente no necesitaba acomodarlo pues estaba perfecto como siempre.

-Yo también quiero besarte- susurró.

-Quiero una nieve- Exigió Pietro causando que ambos hombres dieran un ligero brinco en sus lugares provocando que el juego de ajedrez cayera generando un desastre de piezas.

Pietro portaba esa carilla seria que ponía a veces al ver a Scar matar a Mufasa y con arena en el cabello, la cara, y en otros lugares que Lensherr no deseaba enumerar. Miró a Wanda caminar hacia donde estaban sentados escupiendo unas cinco veces para luego sentarse junto a ellos.

-Tengo arena en la boca- Exclamó y Erik se limitó a limpiar la arena en su nariz sin saber cómo había llegado eso ahí.

Kurt se teletransportó al regazo de su tío con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Xavier y envolviendo perfectamente su cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo muy de cerca con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero nieve tío- Sin necesidad de palabras entre ellos, ambos se pusieron de pie, Charles bajo a Kurt y todos comenzaron el camino hacia la nevería que sabían se encontraba junto al parque. Pero no llegaron a su destino, no al menos hasta una hora después de lo previsto, pues se toparon con una pendiente llena de niños que se resbalaban dando vueltas con el cuerpo acostado sobre el pasto de forma horizontal y otros más sentados sobre pedazos de cartón.

-¡Yo quiero hacer eso papá!-

-¡Yo también quiero!-

-¡Tío, tío!- Sin esperar respuesta los tres pequeños comenzaron a correr hacia la pendiente, buscando quedar un tanto alejados de los demás niños que sin duda eran más grandes que ellos.

-¡No, esperen…!- Charles le sonrió, ahora que lo conocía más, podía decir que el hombre deseaba decirle que se relajara un poco, después de todo la pendiente en realidad era bastante pequeña e inofensiva, pero no lo haría, así como Erik no podía simplemente apagar su sobreprotección para con sus hijos.

-Por qué no nos sentamos- Sugirió Xavier y para cuando volvió en sí, después de observar a sus hijos (casi sin parpadear) dar vueltas por la pendiente un buen rato hasta asegurarse de que dominaban el ejercicio, ya estaba sentado sobre el pasto debajo de un pequeño árbol que les daba sombra.

El adulto más próximo estaba a metros y muy ocupado con un pequeño bebé que no dejaba de llorar, ninguno de los niños, que igual estaban lo suficientemente lejos, parecían interesarse por su presencia, ni siquiera sus hijos o Kurt se preocupaban por ellos.

Fue por eso que tomo la mano de Charles que descansaba en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Charles aparto la mirada vigilante de los tres pequeños con los que venían y le sonrió solo a él.

-Vamos al cine- Ordeno quedándose sin filtro.

-¿Ahora?- Contestó el ojiazul con un ligero tono burlesco.

-No- Dijo sonriendo. -Mañana- Charles rio.

-Wanda te obligó otra vez a…-

-No- Acompañó la palabra con un movimiento de cabeza. –Te estoy invitando a tener una cita en el cine-

-¡Oh!- Exclamó el hombre entendiendo por fin. Erik estaba confiado, estaban saliendo después de todo, pero Charles se limitó a recorrer su cara con exagerada curiosidad para volver a hablar finalmente con una cara un poco más seria.

-No lo sé, no quiero que piensen que salgo con un vándalo con esos moretones en tu cara-

-Ah, ahora soy un vándalo-

-Sí, eres un vándalo- No supo de dónde surgió la idea solo supo que se había lanzado (sin buscar hacerle daño) sobre Charles comenzando una pequeña lucha de niños súper crecidos en el pasto. Charles no paraba de reír, no lo hiso aún con Erik sobre él y los brazos cruzando su pecho con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo siendo retenidas por Lensherr.

-Di que no soy un vándalo y tal vez te perdone- El problema era que Charles no podía dejar de reír para poder hablar. –Estoy esperando- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Está bien!- Contestó con voz agitada. – ¡Está bien, no eres un vándalo!- Erik estaba complacido, por lo que aflojo el agarre en las manos de su pareja.

-Bien, y di que soy genial- Charles rio un poco más.

-Eres genial- Aflojo aún más su agarre y realmente no supo exactamente qué había pasado solo vio el mundo girar y sintió el pasto estamparse contra su espalda. Ahora Charles estaba sobre él.

-Mentí, sigues siendo un vándalo-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Cuestionó intrigado por tan increíble hazaña. Charles sonrió para, sin proporcionarle una respuesta, comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a los costados. –No, no, Charles… para- Pidió entrecortadamente entre carcajadas acompañadas por las del ojiazul, quien finalmente le hizo caso.

-Di que gané- Le ordenó Charles.

-No- Xavier hizo un corto movimiento que indicaba que estaba a punto de hacerle cosquillas de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas- Charles sonrió más grandemente sin dejar de mirarlo. Y Erik no pudo pensar en otra palabra para definir a Charles en esos momentos más que “Sexy”; tan sexy que estaba generando el despertar de cierta parte de su anatomía que normalmente debía estar dormida.

Todo regresó a su estado normal cuando los niños aparecieron.

-¡Bolita, bolita!- Gritaban a coro lanzándose sobre ellos.

Al final todos terminaron acostado en el pasto cuan largos eran con respiraciones agitadas y sonrisas cansadas.

-¿Ya podemos ir por la nieve?- Exclamó su niña.

…

Erik se sentía feliz y relajado, Magda no había hecho preguntas o comentarios innecesarios y fuera de lugar cuando dejo a Wanda y Pietro a su cuidado, al pasar por Charles la conversación había fluido como siempre, incluso los pequeños silencios parecían haber sido requeridos; no tuvieron ningún problema para elegir la película.

-¡Quiero ver esa!- Habían exclamado al mismo tiempo apuntando hacia el mismo cartel para luego sonreírse el uno al otro como un par de adolescentes de 17 años en su primera cita.

Al comprar palomitas al parecer había una promoción, les servirían la mitad de palomitas con mantequilla y la otra mitad de palomitas acarameladas, no podían servirles el paquete completo de palomitas con mantequilla a pesar de que Erik había preguntado.

-Lo siento señor, no puedo hacer eso- Había dicho la chica que atendía comenzando a poner una cara de ligero temor.

-Está bien Erik, yo me  comeré las palomitas acarameladas- Había sonreído Charles y solo por eso Lensherr decidió no pelearse con la mitad de los empleados del cine.

Charles decidió donde debían sentarse, la tercera fila más alta justo en el centro de la sala y Erik no tenía reproches contra el lugar.

Pasaron la mitad de la película tomados de la mano y la otra mitad turnándose para colocar la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

La película había estado bien… de acuerdo, la verdad era que había sido predecible y no habían mostrado nada nuevo; pero había sido buena al fin y al cabo, un final predecible era agradable algunas veces.

Lo único que había odiado con toda su alma de pitufo gruñón era esa pareja de adolescentes en la fila más alta que si dejaron de besarse solo fue porque la chica fue al baño.

Y mientras caminaba con Charles, tomados de la mano y en dirección al auto, fue que se preguntó si no era que tal vez el ojiazul quería eso también; que se hubieran besado durante la mitad de la película y… durante la otra mitad también.

Una vez a salvo dentro de su auto y sentado en el asiento del conductor, Erik miro a Xavier deseando que aquí él fuera el telepata.

-Charles tú, ¿disfrutaste… disfrutaste la película?- El ojiazul sonrió asintiendo.

-Fue buena, predecible, pero buena- Él regresó la sonrisa sintiendo que le gustaba Charles un poco más. –También disfruté nuestra cita- Agregó con tono pícaro pero auténtico para buscar entrelazar sus manos. Erik sintió alivio al ver y escuchar la honestidad en las acciones del otro.

-Yo también- Contestó él. –Pero… estaba pensando…- No era normal en él titubear tanto para preguntar algo tan ridículo y estúpido y…

_No, no es ridículo y tampoco estúpido, no si incluye a Charles._

-Tú habrías preferido que nos besáramos durante…- No supo cuándo comenzó a hacer ademanes moviendo su mano libre hacia enfrente. Charles lucía confundido.

-Quieres decir como los chicos detrás de nosotros- Erik asintió suavemente pensando que tal vez se estaba volviendo viejo al realmente no desear aquellas acciones, es decir, le encantaba besar a Charles, ¡claro que sí!, pero si iba a pagar por entrar al cine, quería ver la jodida película, para besarse podían ir a su casa o al departamento de Charles o quedarse en el auto o…

-¡Dios no!- Exclamó Charles como un caballero inglés ofendido. –Si voy a pagar para entrar al cine al menos quiero ver la película- Dijo con tono seguro.

Dios, qué había hecho Erik para merecer gustarle a este hombre tan sexy e increíble.

 –Es decir- Agregó el ojiazul rápidamente. –Tú… querías que nos besar…-

-No- Interrumpió con prontitud al ver como Xavier iba a empezar a hacerse preguntas tontas e innecesarias. –No, yo pienso lo mismo que tú- Dijo poniendo más fuerza en el enlace de manos. Charles sonrió acercándose un poco más a él recordándole al gato que tenía su madre y al movimiento que hacia siempre que trataba de cazar pajarillos.

-Ya no estamos en el cine-

Sus labios se estrellaron los unos con los otros con un toque de hambre y otro tanto de pasión, Erik tardó un poco en cerrar los ojos observando el rostro de Charles con ojos ocultos detrás de cortinas de piel  y muy cerca, deseando saber que era ese otro sentimiento que Charles estaba poniendo en el beso  y que él se encontraba respondiendo; Erik terminó siendo envuelto en un capullo de sensaciones fantásticas y bienvenidas por lo que olvidó todo, cerrando los ojos finalmente, dejándose llevar por completo permitiendo que una de sus manos viajara hasta el borde de la camisa blanca con finas rayas negras que su pareja vestía hoy, logrando acariciar un poco de piel que sabía era asombrosamente blanca.

Charles detuvo su mano dejando que la suya y la propia descansaran en su muslo izquierdo, al tiempo que se separaba de él.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?- Preguntó en susurros y con la voz más eróticamente agitada que Erik había escuchado (aunque en realidad el mismo pensamiento lo recorría una y otra vez al escuchar a Charles susurrar así).

Lo deseaba tanto.

…

Erik caminaba por el pasillo de uno de los tantos edificios de la universidad cuando se encontró con el sequito de mutantes hormonales, locos a los que les agradaba por Dios sabía qué.

-Hey profesor…- Comenzó Darwin.

-No- Contestó sin dejar de caminar.

-Pero si no lo ha dejado terminar de…- Quiso quejarse Sean con esa voz sin muchas fluctuaciones que poseía.

-No- Inesperadamente Ángel se interpuso en su camino con esa cara seria que siempre portaba. Lensherr suspiró sabiendo que sería débil ante la mirada de esta chica para el resto de sus días; no se lo explicaba, tal vez era porque añoraba que su pequeña fuera tan fuerte como Ángel. –Lo que quieren decirme es que van a organizar otra borrachera…- Pensó en utilizar cierto tono de pregunta; pero al final su voz salió seca simplemente y se dio cuenta de qué la pregunta no era necesaria cuando los tres hombres comenzaron a balbucear cosas que él no buscaba entender. –No- Exclamó para tratar de seguir con lo que hacía. Pero Ángel no dejaba de estorbar.

-Todos sabemos que se divirtió en su fiesta de cumpleaños- Dijo Darwin exponiéndolo. –Será divertido otra vez- Lensherr soltó un ligero gruñido.

-Puede traer a su mejor amigo- Había dicho Alex con esta sonrisa discreta de psicópata sexual que hizo que se hiciera una nota mental de no dejarlo a solas con sus hijos. Erik miró uno a uno a los que ya no eran sus estudiantes, pues ya habían pasado su materia y suspiró.

-Voy a preguntar, no quiere decir que voy a ir, pero ¿Cuándo?- Exigió imperativamente, sin saber de esas bromas que Sean hacia diciendo que probablemente en otra vida “El profesor Lensherr fue de la familia real”.

-Este sábado- Exclamó Ángel de brazos cruzados y hablando por primera vez en todo el rato.

-No puedo- Y por fin se decidió a esquivar a la chica.

-Podemos volver a convencer a su Ex esposa de que cuide de Wanda y Pietro- Dijo Sean remarcando el “Ex”.

-Ese no es el…- Trató de decir y sin embargo siendo interrumpido.

-Solo lo está diciendo para molestarnos, ¿verdad?- Dijo la morena con una casi sonrisa.

-No, realmente no puedo- Y porque sabía que si no les decía la razón no lo dejarían en paz (lo había comprobado aquel día en que dijo “No” en 73 ocasiones) –Miren, es el cumpleaños de Charles y…- La carcajada de Alex atrajo la atención de curiosos que Erik no necesitaba.

-¿Y van a tener una cita?- Dijo de la forma más insinuante de algo sexual que Lensherr había visto en toda su vida sintiéndose como un monje budista al lado de este chico que al parecer era muy… “Experimentado”.

-Es el plan- Contesto de la forma más llana y falta de sentimientos que encontró en su repertorio. Caras de sorpresa y bocas abiertas por todas partes.

-Usted y Charles, ¿Están saliendo?- Cuestionó Ángel moviendo su mano de un lado al otro al mencionar el usted y el nombre de su pareja.

Y porque no era un secreto…

-Sí- Más sorpresa y úvulas a la vista.

-¿¡Desde cuándo!?-

-¿La profesora Emma sabe?-

-¿Cómo es que no nos dijo?-

-¿Están saliendo? ¿En serio?- Ni idea de quién dijo los otros comentarios, pero ese seguro había sido Sean.

-¿Cómo planea celebrar su cumpleaños?- Preguntó Ángel, y decidió que esa era una pregunta que sí merecía ser contestada.

-Eh…- Su voz flaqueo ligeramente, pero era porque tenía sed, no porque se sintiera un tanto avergonzado al hablar de esto con ellos. –Cena-

-Aburrido- Exclamó la chica. -¿Qué tal si organizamos una fiesta sorpresa para él?, en el bar por supuesto.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!- Pero era tarde, la morena ya no lo estaba escuchando.

-Podríamos juntarnos el viernes después de la escuela para hacer el pastel- Aportó Sean.

-Sí, ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?- Agregó Darwin.

-Obviamente Charles no va a pagar nada. Hay que invitar a Hank-

-Y a la profesora- Volvió a hablar Ángel.

-Obviamente- Contestaron su tres compañeros descoordinadamente.

-No, esperen…- Erik iba a quejarse de esta ridiculez, pero pensándolo bien… podría decirle a Raven y Azazel que fueran, Charles se había visto un tanto dudoso cuando Erik sugirió que pasaran su cumpleaños juntos y sospechaba que era porque el resto de sus cumpleaños los había festejado siempre con su hermana, aunque finalmente había aceptado pasar el día con Erik, eso seguía molestándolo; además Logan estaría ahí… -¿Y por qué tienen que ir ustedes?-

-Porque nosotros lo estamos organizando- Exclamó la mujer con la seguridad más grande que Erik le había visto mostrar.

Bueno, esperaba que fuera divertido, y que Charles no se molestara.

…

Erik estacionó el auto frente a la casa de la hermana de su pareja.

-¡Vamos a visitar a Kurt!- Gritó Pietro emocionado y de pie con medio cuerpo en la parte delantera del auto.

-¿Tiene una fiesta otra vez?, no nos dijo nada- Exclamó Wanda sin dejar su cómoda posición.

-No, no hizo otra fiesta- Hablo Erik. –Y sí, vamos a visitarlo- No era que aún le tuviera un tanto de pánico a estar a solas con Raven, no, solo era que… después de terminar de comer en la pizzería, decidió que era un buen momento de ir a casa de la mujer y hablarle de la fiesta que sus ex – alumnos estaban organizando, nada más.

Bajaron del auto, esta vez sus pequeños no esperaron a su ayuda; después de todo ya habían aprendido a desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Aun así esperaron por él para tomarle la mano.

Wanda no dejaba de balancearse usándolo como soporte sin parar de reír y Pietro estaba saltando a una velocidad que sus pobres músculos no eran capaces de solventar.

-Pietro- Lo llamo con calma aunque con un toque de autoridad. –Podrías saltar a velocidad no mutante- El niño se detuvo un momento observándolo para finalmente comenzar a saltar de nuevo como un niño sin mutación lo haría. –Gracias- Dijo para después caminar juntos hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre. En cuanto el sonido escapo del interior de la casa y llego a su oídos, se arrepintió; no debía estar haciendo esto, ¿por qué había dejado que sus alumnos hicieran lo que les placiera?, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar esto a Raven?, debió haber llamado en su lugar, tal vez aún podía irse.

Y entonces Raven abrió con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro que cayó un poco al verlo.

-Erik- Saludó.

-Hola- Esto era tan incómodo.

-¿¡Esta Kurt!?- Gritó Wanda.

-¡Quiero jugar con Kurt!- Gritó Pietro.

-Sí, está en su cuarto, porque no van mientras su papá y yo hablamos, ¿saben el camino no?- ¿Por qué era que sus hijos nunca esperaban por permiso y salían corriendo dentro de casas que no eran suyas?

-No, niños…-

_No me dejen._

-Tranquilo, estarán bien- Dijo la mujer totalmente relajada.

Dos minutos después y ahora se encontraba en la sala de Raven, sala que ya conocía deseando que sus hijos se hubieran quedado con él y no hubieran corrido hacia la habitación de Kurt en cuanto su madre les dijo dónde estaba.

-Y…- La mujer uso un curioso tono que le insinuaba algo a Erik… hablar tal vez. -¿Vas a decirme que es lo que quieres?-

-Sí, yo… mis estudiantes se enteraron que este sábado es el cumpleaños de Charles y…-

-¿Tus estudiantes?, Son los que te organizaron esa fiesta de cumpleaños en el bar de Logan, ¿verdad?, lo recuerdo porque así supimos que Logan había regresado a la ciudad, el desgraciado no fue para llamarnos- Dijo variando un poco su tono de voz hacia uno molesto para luego regresar al normal -Y también lo recuerdo porque Charles había estado muy emocionado de conocer tantos chicos mutantes… ¿No me digas que quieren organizarle una fiesta parecida a Charles?- La mujer acababa de hacerle una pregunta, pero Erik aún trataba de procesar todo lo demás que le había dicho y es que se perdió desde el momento en que la mujer se sentó frente a él sin aura asesina, ni odio no muy bien contenido.

-Sí, de hecho-

-Estoy segura de que Charles está feliz-

-Es en realidad como una fiesta sorpresa, así que no lo sabe- La peli naranja abrió un poco los ojos ante eso y puso una sonrisa que Erik iba a fingir que no había lucido como maliciosa por un microsegundo. –Y quería invitarlos a ti y a Azazel-

-¡Y claro que iremos!- Lo siguiente que Erik planeaba decir lo avergonzaba… demasiado.

-¿Sabes si a Charles le gustaría que invitáramos a alguien más?- Y es que qué clase de novio era para no conocer a los amigos de su pareja. La mujer sonrió con un toque de melancolía.

-Si me estas preguntando esto es porque seguramente ya te diste cuenta de que a pesar de que Charles habla con muchas personas, no es en realidad una persona de muchos amigos- Un corto silencio los envolvió hasta que la chica regreso a su anterior energía. – Pero podrías invitar a Moira- ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba? –Ya sabes esa maestra que trabaja en el jardín de niños- Cierto, ese era su nombre. -Es la profesora de Kurt y ha estado enamorada de Charles por años-

-No- Exclamó sin querer aceptar que su voz había hecho eco en la casa e ignorando la cara sorprendida de Raven; finalmente la mujer rio.

-Bien, no invitaremos a Moira si no quieres-

…

-Edna moda… y otra- Fue lo último que se escuchó en la televisión antes de que Erik la apagara después de haber estado viendo los increíbles con sus hijos y Charles, cuando finalmente sus pequeños se quedaron dormidos. Xavier había estado despierto durante todo el rato, así que le daría un punto por ello.

La tarde había sido tranquila y agradable, todo habría sido mejor si no hubiera estado recordando constantemente la “Fiesta sorpresa”.

-Mejor me voy- Hablo Charles en voz baja mientras leía su reloj de muñeca. -Es tarde- Y le sonrió levantándose desde donde estaba.

¿Cómo se suponía que Erik le ocultara a Charles lo de la fiesta por tres días más?

El ojiazul camino hasta él, dio un rápido vistazo a los niños caídos sin ningún rastro de estar fingiendo su estado solo para buscar ser cargados por su padre hasta su cama, y paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su pareja rodeando su cuello para acercarlo hasta él y finalmente besarlo.

-Entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana- Dijo hablando con el rostro de Xavier aún muy cerca del suyo sin estar seguro de cuando fue que paso sus brazos por su cintura.

-Antes de irme, ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlos a su cama?- Sugirió dando un pequeño movimiento de cabeza hacia los bellos durmientes. Lensherr sonrió.

Una vez que la pequeña lucha con niños durmientes demasiado idos como para cooperar en el peligroso arte de “ponerse la piyama” y de que cada uno estaba protegido debajo de las sabanas frescas de sus camas, ambos se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta a punto de salir.

A Erik le gustaba observar a sus hijos, tranquilizaba una curiosa parte de él que no le gustaba nombrar, pero que temía que sus hijos no fueran reales, que fueran un simple invento de su mente; era unos momentos después cuando recordaba que Charles estaba ahí, que lo había ayudado a acostar a sus pequeños (reales y presentes) y siempre encontraba la misma mirada melancólica y añorante.

Erik tomo la mano de Charles notando como el hombre regresaba de algún lugar lejano en su mente, sonriéndole.

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta y fue entonces que Erik recordó su dilema anterior; la dichosa fiesta.

-Charles- Llamó con un tono demasiado serio para su propio gusto.

-¿Sí?-

-Ellos te organizaron una fiesta sorpresa- Charles duro un rato con su seria expresión para mutar en una sorprendida que finalmente termino en una discreta carcajada.

-Fie…- Negó con la cabeza. -¿Ellos?- Dijo en su lugar.

-Ángel, Sean, Alex, Darwin, probablemente Emma y Hank estén ahí también, Raven y Azazel irán, será en el bar de Logan por lo que él estará ahí… Así que… cuando vayamos ahí el sábado por favor fíngete sorprendido- Charles se tragó otra carcajada escandalosa.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, soy muy bueno fingiendo sorpresa-

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-Un momento… ya lo sabías- El desgraciado se la había jugado, ¡El desgraciado se la había jugado!

-Estuviste pensando en ello toda la tarde… muy alto- Se explicó divertido. Erik tenía la urgencia de golpearse la frente con la mano.

-Y te… ¿te agrada la idea?- Charles asintió.

-Creo que será divertido-

-¿Cómo hace cuanto te diste cuenta de la fiesta?- Xavier desvió la mirada pensativo.

-Horas- Exclamó finalmente. Al demonio con los charcos, él solo quería una pecera para ahogarse.

…

Charles se encontraba sentado frente a él leyendo el menú. Erik se suponía debía hacer lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de ver las facciones relajadas del ojiazul esperando por cualquier atisbo de molestia en ese rostro que le dijera que algo como la última vez que intentaron cenar en este mismo restaurante, estaba pasando.

-Estoy bien- Exclamó Charles levantando a penas la mirada y estirando una de sus manos, a lo que Erik respondió imitando la acción sintiéndose mejor una vez que sus manos estaban unidas.

-Si…-

-Lo sé Erik, me lo dijiste antes de entrar, Cuando caminábamos hacia la mesa y después de sentarnos, no te preocupes, lo recuerdo- Dijo sonriendo con diversión y un toque de cariño. Bajo un momento la cabeza y dejo el menú a un lado. – ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día?-

Lensherr pensó en contarle que despertó a las 4 de la mañana con un Pietro lloroso de pie junto a su cama después de tener un pequeño accidente mientras dormía, que Wanda había despertado a la 6 de la mañana molesta con su padre y su hermano por dejarla sola, que se quemó un dedo al hacer el almuerzo y que Wanda tiro el litro de leche desparramándolo por todo el piso de la cocina, que había escuchado que el hombre que vieron pasear en bicicleta la mañana de su cumpleaños se había convertido en profesional, que…

El problema era que estaba muy ocupado apreciando el cómo Charles pasaba su lengua por entre sus labios demasiado rojos y demasiado tentadores.

Demonios, quería besarlo.

Primero noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas y luego esa sonrisa satisfecha, para luego dar una pequeña vista al lugar y finalmente colocar, de forma discreta, dos dedos en su sien derecha.

_Yo también quiero besarte._

Resonó en su cabeza, acompañado de un sentimiento de deseo que estaba seguro no pertenecía a él.

Mierda, y todavía tenían que ir a esa jodida fiesta.

…

Pensó que no lo haría; pero ahí estaban frente a la puerta del bar, a punto de entrar. Charles estaba por dar el último paso para abrir la puerta cuando Erik decidió que era un buen momento.

-Espera- Ordeno, pero ese modo imperativo que siempre usaba se encontraba de alguna forma, débil. Xavier lo miro con interés y confusión, lo cual lo hizo sentir más nervioso.

Había hecho parecer que la cena era su regalo para Charles; pero lo cierto es que no era así; sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y si fuera uno de esos que se lo permiten, sus manos habrían temblado pues esta vez, darle “este regalo” no se sentía como el libro de genética. Metió su mano a la bolsa de la chaqueta ligera que llevaba puesta, previendo lo fría que se pondría la noche, y comenzó a sacar la fina caja de color negro.

-Hey- Escuchó entonces la voz de Logan regresando rápidamente la caja a su lugar temporal. – ¿No es un poco temprano para venir a un bar?- Charles negó con la cabeza, sonriente y Erik se limitó a carraspear un poco tratando de regresar a su yo frígido de siempre. Logan lo miró de reojo unos cortos segundos con un sentimiento extraño gravado en su mirada, no era el odio de antes, y sí, aún parecía que no le agradaba mucho al hombre, pero había algo más que no lograba entender. –Feliz cumpleaños Charles- El ojiazul libero una muy discreta carcajada, complacido.

-Gracias-

-Y entonces van a pasar o se van a quedar parados fuera de mi bar toda la noche, porque en ese caso tendré que llamar a la policía-

-No lo harías- Dijo Charles para entrar y ser atacado por bombas de confeti y un grito descoordinado de “Feliz cumpleaños”.

-¡Ah, me perdí el gritarte feliz cumpleaños!- Se escuchó el gritillo molesto de Raven que se encontraba de pie detrás de ellos con la respiración un tanto agitada mientras Azazel trataba de no reírse muy alto. –Feliz cumpleaños Charles- Dijo con un tono más bajo pero con una sonrisa de auténtico cariño yendo a abrazar a su hermano. –Necesito un poco de confeti para lanzarte- hablo aún sin soltarlo.

Una vez después de abrazos y felicitaciones personalizadas, todos se sentaron en un mismo lugar de mesas unidas y sillas arrastradas por el lugar con un pastel al centro de todo.

-¡Le hicimos un pastel!- Gritó alguien del cual no supo identificar su voz, pero sí que pudo identificar la risa de Charles. Ahora que todos estaban sentados Erik podía apreciar que todos estaban llenos de confeti. Inclino un poco la cabeza observando confeti caer; sí, el también.

-¡Ay que prender las velas!, vamos, quiero comer pastel- Exclamó Darwin a lo que todos asintieron felices.

-Es un pastel muy bonito, ¿quién hizo el decorado?- Alabo y preguntó Charles.

-Cierto, parece muy elaborado- Aportó Azazel.

-Darwin, pero no debemos decirlo porque es un secreto- Explicó Ángel con voz seria para comenzar a reír mientras Darwin bajaba la cabeza acompañándolo con sus risas mientras más carcajadas empezaban a escucharse.

-Pues voy a mantener en secreto que es un exquisito decorado Darwin- Agrego Xavier, a lo que el chico asintió tratando de sonreír mientras masajeaba su cuello. -Oh, no les he presentado a mi hermana y a su esposo-

-Soy Raven- Dijo la peli naranja sonriente.

-Azazel, yo soy el esposo, no la hermana de Charles- Hasta Erik se encontró riendo ante el comentario.

-¿Son mutantes?-Cuestionó Sean.

-Está bromeando- Exclamó Darwin tratando de justificar a su amigo.

-No, no lo hago, realmente estoy preguntando- Sus amigos se debatían entre sonreír, carcajearse o simplemente estampar sus cabezas contra la mesa. Con piel azul y roja, obviamente tenían que ser mutantes; aun así Raven sonrió y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar hasta ser la viva imagen de Sean.

-Tú dime- Dijo con la misma voz sin altos ni bajos con la que el chico hablaba.

-Increíble- Exclamó el joven honestamente sorprendido. Los otros universitarios aplaudieron y chiflaron divertidos.

-Yo me tele transporto- Exclamó Azazel una vez que pudo hablar sobre el ruido.

-Se…- Hablo Hank con tono bajo pero con hambrienta curiosidad. Por toda respuesta Azazel desapareció en una nube de humo y volvió a aparecer con una cerveza en la mano.

-Sus mutaciones son jodidamente increíbles- Exclamó Alex.

-Aun así vas a pagar por esa cerveza- Expuso Logan seguido de bullas y risas de fondo.

-¿Y ustedes también son mutantes?- Preguntó Raven.

-Lo somos- Exclamó Darwin para soltar una carcajada. –Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado; soy Darwin. Mi cuerpo cambia para adaptarse- Explicó tomando el encendedor destinado a prender las velas colocándolo directamente sobre su piel para que esta se tornara de roca-

-Wow- Exclamó Azazel, Raven tenía la boca abierta y Charles sonreía como si estuviera orgulloso del chico.

-Ángel- Exclamó dándose la vuelta mostrando su blusa sin espalda; lo que en principio parecía un tatuaje terminó convirtiéndose en alas reales.

-Son hermosas- Dijo Raven. Ángel sonrió.

-¿Puedes volar?- Cuestionó Charles. La morena asintió sonriendo.

-Sean y si usara mi mutación rompería todas las botellas, aunque puedo intentar concentrarme en solo una si quieren-

-Ni se te ocurra, la última vez que lo intentaste rompiste todas las botellas en las mesas del bar, por suerte solo eran las vacías- Exclamó Logan con rencor contenido, Cassidy rio incómodo.

-Sus cuerdas vocales, garganta y pulmones son súper humanos eso le permite crear poderosas ondas sónicas con su voz- Entonces Hank entro en modo genio tratando de explicar en qué consistía la mutación de su amigo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Azazel para luego empinarse la botella como si quisiera hacer un brindis por ello una vez que Sean asintió.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo bien lo que Hank acaba de decir, sí-

-Entonces amplificas ondas sonoras con la misma frecuencia de resonancia que el vidrio, es por eso que lo rompes- Todas las miradas se centraron esta vez en Charles.

-Eso… eso fue peor. Lo entendí menos- Exclamó Sean.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hace, sí- Hablo McCoy nuevamente inclinándose hacia adelante emocionado porque alguien entendiera lo que acababa de decir y además aportara tan interesante comentario.

-¿Verdad?- Contesto Charles sonriente.

-Yo-yo siempre he pensado que gracias a su manipulación de las frecuencias sónicas él podría ser capaz de…-

-Volar- Terminó Xavier con el mismo entusiasmo que Henry mostraba, aunque un poco más maduro y contenido.

-¿En serio?, siempre creí que Hank estaba un poco, ya saben… arriba cuando me decía que tal vez yo podría volar- Trato de explicarse Sean y aunque todos los demás en la mesa se rieron, incluso Logan y Erik sonrieron; Charles y Hank seguían en su mundo.

-Sí, sí con el traje correcto algo como semejándose a…

-Una ardilla voladora- Dijeron esta vez al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien chico genio, por qué no nos dices cuál es tu mutación- Cuestiono Raven sonriéndole al hombre que parecía llevarse muy bien con su hermano.

-Pues…- Hank se encogió sobre sí mismo, mirando unos cuantos segundos a Alex esperando su comentario mordaz que sabía que en realidad no era para ofender, simplemente era la forma en que el rubio se expresaba.

-Vamos Sasquatch- Dijo animándolo en una forma retorcida como solo Summers podía hacerlo.

-Ah, mi nombre es Hank y mi mutación puede que sea un atavismo genético- Raven parpadeo unas cuantas veces.

-Charles explícame- Le pidió a su hermano.

-El atavismo genético es una regresión, donde la apariencia se asemeja al antepasado de la especie que está experimentando el atavismo-

-Ejemplos-

-Dientes en las gallinas o “cola vestigial” en humanos-

-¿Y cuál es esa regresión tuya?- preguntó Raven interesada. Hank se congelo en su sitio.

-No bueno… es que yo…

-Muéstrales- Apoyó Darwin. Henry suspiró comenzando a quitarse los zapatos, para ponerse de pie y estirar sus pies, sintiéndose aliviado después de tenerlos atrapados en esas celdas todo el día. Charles rio con la garganta sin soltar ni una carcajada luciendo a ojos de Erik como un científico que acababa de encontrar una nueva especie majestuosa y única; y no, claro que no estaba celoso de Hank y tampoco deseaba que tuviera el esqueleto de Logan para lanzarlo contra la pared. Pero paso un brazo por los hombros de Xavier para acercarlo más a su persona logrando que este le sonriera solo a él y de alguna forma notando que el gesto mostrado hacia sí era más especial que el que le mostraba a los demás, pero igual podían ser solo sus locos delirios.

-¿Puedes trepar?, ¿qué tan rápido corres?- Cuestionó Charles una vez que Hank volvía a ponerse los zapatos.

-Sí y alrededor de 64 Km/hora-

-Increíble-

-¿Quién falta?- Hablo Ángel desviando la atención de Hank, lo cual el chico agradeció en su interior.

-Soy Emma- Saludó la mujer. –Soy una telepata-

-Como…- Azazel fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Como Charles- Terminó dedicándole una larga mirada acompañada de una sonrisa de presunción al ojiazul.

-Sí, Alex nos dijo que usted era un telepata que dejó al profesor Lensherr en el suelo en un instante- Explicó Darwin y La familia de su pareja rio.

-Sí, Charles es un telépata muy fuerte- Expuso Frost sonriendo con elegancia.

-Usted también es una telépata muy fuerte, señorita Emma- Ambos se observaron en silencio.

-Solo Emma- Dijo ella para hacer un corto movimiento con su cabeza como si con eso quisiera pasar a temas más importantes. –Tengo una segunda mutación- Y sin más se volvió de diamante unos instantes.

-¡Cielos!- Exclamó Azazel.

-Si mal no recuerdo Alex no se ha presentado- Agregó después.

-Soy Alex- Dijo el rubio sonriendo. -Yo tomó la energía del-del ambiente…-

-Energía cósmica- Corrigió Hank.

-Ya sé, pero cuando lo digo me siento como un jodido Chamán o algo, el punto es que tomo la energía, la convierto en otra cosa sin nombre, lo libero, esta nueva energía calienta el aire y finalmente creo plasma-

-Eso fue confuso- Expuso Azazel.

-Es destrucción, destrucción y más destrucción. Si Sean destruye solo las cosas de vidrio yo podría destruir todo el bar incluyéndonos, es lo que necesitan saber-

-Hank intentó hacerle un traje- Agregó Ángel ante lo incómodo del ambiente.

-Sí…- Antes de que Henry pudiera continuar, el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Era sexy y por sexy me refiero a horrible-

-Era un prototipo, el definitivo será un traje completo, unos sensores medían la potencia de salida, un panel concentraba la energía y el resto se absorbería-

-Era horrible y ex…-

-Por cierto Charles, tengo una máquina que está destinada para usarse en telepatas, la profesora Emma no ha aceptado mi invitación, pero si tú quisieras…- Erik anticipaba que Charles daría un escandaloso sí. Fue por eso que paso su brazo por enfrente del hombre y exclamó un gran y rotundo:

-No-

-Pe-pero…- No tenía idea de donde era que Hank había sacado el valor de hablarle mirándolo directamente cuando normalmente miraba al piso.

-Erik es por la…-

-Si te atreves a decir que es por la ciencia, te juro que…- Miro lo más feo que se permitía con Xavier, quien le regresaba la mirada con esa sonrisa y esos ojos que no podía asegurarlo pero le decían un escandaloso “Eres tan sexy Lensherr”. –Re-recuerdo…- Dios, acababa de tartamudear. –Recuerdo sus experimentos con Alex-

-No era un experimento, ¿Hank era tu experimento?- Hank negó con la cabeza rápidamente pero todos ahí sabían que Summers había sido su chivo expiatorio.

-Terminó en una explosión con un incendio que requirió de bomberos- Terminó finalmente Erik de exponer los hechos. Charles choco sus manos sonoramente.

-Parece que se divierten mucho-

-Charles- Dijo Lensherr con tono exasperado.

 -Falta la primera dama de presentarse- Exclamó Sean apuntando a la mujer silenciosa de rasgos asiáticos.

-¿Primera dama?- Esa pregunta había tenido eco, Erik estaba seguro.

-Oh, se refieren a mí- Exclamó Mariko sonriendo. –Pero ya todos aquí saben mi nombre y yo soy una no-mutante-

-¿Estás segura?, porque mira que tener a Logan comiendo de la palma de tu mano debe ser considerada una mutación, yo la considero una mutación- Explicó Raven, ganándose asentimientos de cabeza y rostros reflexivos ante lo dicho. A pesar de lo que pudo haber pensado Logan sonrió levantando una ceja mirando a su mujer con amor desbordante.

-Y todos conocemos de la mutación del dueño, así que…- Trató de hablar Ángel.

-Tu mutación Lensherr- Exigió Logan. –Explica- Raven lucía interesada.

-Pensé que era como telequinesis- Dijo la mujer azul sin notar como inconscientemente los universitarios y los profesores negaban con la cabeza.

-Lo sentí en mis huesos- Agregó Logan y claro que no se estaba quejando rencorosamente, aunque en realidad sí.

-Controlo campos magnéticos-

-¿Qué?... como un imán gigante-

-Eso es lo mismo que dijo Charles- Contestó Erik mientras sacaba una moneda de su pantalón, para levitarla y hacerla viajar por entre sus dedos y luego la dejo caer sobre su palma-

-Un desgraciado imán- Exclamó Logan encendiendo su habano. Risas nuevamente.

-Entonces si las presentaciones terminaron oficialmente…- Hablo el risueño Darwin.

-¡Es hora del pastel!- Gritaron Sean y Alex.

Mientras los universitarios trataban de acomodar las velas y prenderlas sin quemarse los dedos, pensando seriamente en dejarle la tarea solo a Darwin quien era feliz con sus dedos de piedra; Erik se encontró siendo observado por Mariko.

-Tú cara ya se recuperó, me alegro- Dijo sonriente.

-Sí- Dijo recordando su falta de habilidades sociales, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado eso?

-¿Y tus hijos?-Preguntó interesada y eso era todavía más incómodo porque Erik no estaba interesado en esta conversación.

-Con mi… Con-Con su madre- ¡Otra vez había tartamudeado!

-Cierto, Logan me dijo que eras divorciado-

-Sí, yo…-

-Sé que eres profesor de universidad, pero cuando te vi por primera vez en la fiesta de Kurt, pensé que eras un líder político, tienes un aura de líder, siento que la gente podría seguirte-

-Gracias- Dijo porque no tenía más que decir. –Tú, ¿trabajas?- La mujer asintió.

-Sí, soy dueña de Industrias Yashida- ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

-¿No es esa una empresa multinacional?- Preguntó Erik con ojos entrecerrados. La mujer asintió sonriente. Él se preguntó dónde era que Logan había conocido a semejante mujer.

-Bien, bien estamos listos para cantar “feliz cumpleaños”- Nunca se había sentido más feliz de cantar esa ridícula canción, además la sonrisilla que mostraba su pareja no permitiéndose mostrar la enorme sonrisa que en realidad quería lo hacía sonreír a él como imbécil.

Antes de comenzar a repartir el pastel Logan apareció (en algún punto se había ido) colocando un panquecito de chocolate con una sola vela azul. Charles esta vez se permitió sonreír brillantemente.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Preguntó. Xavier miró a su hermana y luego a Logan.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- Susurro para finalmente apagar la vela.

-Gracias- Y cómo si ahí no hubiera pasado nada el pastel comenzó a repartirse.

-¡Esta muy bueno!, ¿cómo tardamos tanto para cortarlo?-

Risas, música, platicas y ausencia de personas no solicitadas; porque sí, Logan había cerrado el bar para la ocasión, así que el lugar era solo para ellos. Ángel bailaba acompañada de Raven mientras que Azazel, Alex, Sean y Darwin jugaban billar, Mariko y Logan parecían coquetear entre ellos de una forma que lo perturbaba un poco mientras Hank seguía hablando con Charles sobre cosas de genios. Erik les iba a dar otros 2 minutos y después se robaría a su novio, porque sí, era suyo, mierda; por ahora disfrutaría de su cerveza.

No esperó que antes de eso Raven corriera hacia Charles con una bolsa de regalo que no le había visto antes y que probablemente Azazel había traído con ayuda de su mutación, porque tampoco lo había notado irse.

-Tu regalo- Sin darle tiempo a Charles de sacar lo que sea que hubiera en el interior de la bolsa por él mismo, la mujer comenzó a sacar unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta roja y tenis negros. –Estoy cansada de tus chalecos y camisas, te ves adorable, lo sabes, lo sé. Nunca desentonas, pero quiero verte con algo diferente-

-No tienes que usarlo si no quieres- Agregó Azazel de pie detrás de su esposa. –Al menos úsalo cuando vayas a cenar a la casa- Charles rio y Raven puso esa misma expresión que Charles usaba cuando quería lucir molesto sin estarlo realmente, Erik dudo que no fueran hermanos de sangre por unos segundos.

-Este es nuestro- Exclamó Mariko acercándole al ojiazul una pequeña bolsita que después descubrió contenía bolsas de té. El favorito de Charles.

-Fue cosa de Mariko- Escucho decir a Logan.

-No le hagas caso, él me pidió que lo comprara desde que aún estaba en Japón-

-No debieron, es decir, cerraste tu bar solo por esto y…

-Sí, y tendrás que trabajar para mí hasta que recupere las pérdidas de hoy- Exclamó el hombre con tono serio, pero Lensherr podía ver que estaba bromeando.

-Gracias- Dijo Charles una vez que terminó de reír.

-Yo también traje un regalo- Dijo Emma entregándole a Charles un rectángulo envuelto sencillamente pero que aun así lucía elegante, con una envoltura plata y un pequeño moño blanco.

-Puedo…- Trató de pedir permiso para desenvolverlo.

-Adelante- Erik notó que era un pequeño libro con dibujos grandes y pocas letras, parecía más un libro para niños. Charles rio, pero era esa sonrisa que Lensherr casi podía catalogar como incómoda. –Fue difícil de encontrar- Explicó Emma. –Pero quería ayudarlos a buscar ideas para cuando tengan que decirle lo suyo a Wanda y Pietro-

Erik miró por encima del hombro de Charles alcanzando a leer unas cuantas líneas.

_Mamá dice que Frank y papá son homosexuales. Al principio no entendía, pero luego mamá me lo explicó._

-Emma- Gruñó el nombre de la mujer una vez entendió de que iba el libro.

-Es tierno y educativo- Respondió la mujer sonriendo para luego darle un trago a su bebida. Raven comenzó a reír una vez que tuvo el libro en sus manos, siendo seguida por Azazel; Logan no pudo con la curiosidad terminando por colocar una sonrisa de medio lado soltando un grueso ruido desde su garganta que Lensherr supuso era una carcajada.

-Que encantador libro- Expuso Mariko su opinión sin reír en ningún momento y Erik decidió que le agradaba aún más.

Desgraciada Emma que entraba en su mente.

…

-Todos necesitamos más bebidas, iré por ellas- Exclamó Raven poniéndose de pie.

-Te ayudaré- Dijo Hank caminando más rápido para ponerse a la par de la mujer azul. Una vez que Logan había ido por las cosas al interior del almacén, Hank tuvo la fuerza para hablar. -Raven, quería preguntarte… no me malentiendas, yo creo que eres hermosa- El tartamudeo mientras hablaba solo parecía acentuarse más con cada nueva palabra que salía de su boca. –Quiero decir hermosa, sin tratar de faltarle el respeto a tu esposo yo…-

-Tranquilo Hank, entiendo no te preocupes. Continúa con lo que querías decir-

\- Lo que quiero saber es… porque si tú eres capaz de lucir…-

-¿Normal no lo hago?- Terminó por decir la mujer frente a él y Hank solo agacho la cabeza. – ¿Cómo así?- Al alzar la mirada se encontró con una rubia sonriente de ojos oscuros y rostro encantador. –Escucha Hank, no voy a mentirte y a decirte que siempre me he aceptado como soy. He pasado la mitad de mi vida tratando de encajar, pero finalmente logré darme cuenta de que no hay nada que no deba ser amado en mí- McCoy fue capaz de ver como lentamente la piel de su acompañante comenzaba a cambiar de color, al igual que su cabello y sus ojos. –Esta soy yo y no quiero ser nadie más- Le sonrió viéndose fuerte y segura, maravillándolo un poco más. -No dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos, jamás- Henry asintió realmente deseando poder aplicar tales pensamientos en su vida. Logan apareció y él se dedicó a tomar todas las bebidas que pudiera para luego caminar a la mesa. Cuando Raven estaba por hacer lo mismo, Logan la detuvo.

-Espera-

-¿Qué?- El hombre observó discretamente hacia todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

-Lensherr aún tiene un regalo para Charles-

-¡Oh genial!- Dijo la mujer sin poner mucha atención para, ahora sí, tratar de alejarse.

-No, espera-

-¿Qué?- Hablo con exasperación. -Quiero ir con mi esposo si no te molesta-

-Creo que es un anillo-

-¿Y?-

-Ya sabes Raven, como un anillo de…-

-Matrimonio, ¿Crees que Erik quiere proponerle matrimonio a Charles?-

-¡Baja la voz!- Exigió para tomarla del brazo y llevarla hacia la parte interior del bar.

-Muy bien Logan, ¿Qué viste?-

-Era una de esas cajas pequeñas y aterciopeladas en las que se ponen los anillos-

-Oh Dios, le va a pedir matrimonio. ¡No están listos!-

-Claro que no, ¿Cuánto llevan conociéndose?, ¿meses? Y los dos conocemos perfectamente a Charles. Si Lensherr le pide matrimonio huira-

-Tenemos que impedirlo, Erik es de las mejores cosas que le han pasado a Charles- Justo cuando regresaban hacia su lugar Charles y Erik se pusieron de pie caminando hacia alguna dirección desconocida, solos.

-¿A dónde van?- Preguntó Raven deseando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar escapar el pensamiento.

-Al baño- Contestó Charles. Un fuerte golpe en la mesa distrajo a todos.

-Lensherr, competencia, el primero que se terminé el tarro gana- Dijo aun sosteniendo dos tarros repletos de cerveza y obviamente Erik no pudo negarse. Charles suspiró contento de que al menos fuera una competencia de bebida y no una pelea.

…

-¿Bailamos, Erik?- Preguntó Charles en un tono íntimo luego de la competencia que terminó en empate. Lensherr contestó poniéndose de pie.

Juntos caminaron hacia un lugar un poco alejado riendo de los ridículos pasos que hacían el uno y el otro en busca de ese preciso resultado.

-Azazel, bailemos- Ordenó Raven a su hombre que se encontraba jugando con los universitarios al billar.

-Bailemos todos- Apoyo Azazel a su causa sin saberlo y lo amo todavía más por eso. De un momento a otro todos se encontraban bailando separando un poco a la pareja estrella.

…

Charles se había ofrecido a prepararle una de esas famosas bebidas azules por lo que ahora ambos se encontraban en la barra.

-¿Qué fue eso del panque?- Charles Sonrió.

-Era una tradición entre nosotros, cuando estábamos en la universidad no teníamos mucho dinero así que compartíamos gastos. Uno de esos gastos era mantener un auto usado que compramos. Una semana antes de mi cumpleaños el auto se descompuso y como lo necesitábamos usamos todo el dinero que teníamos para repararlo cuidando de dejar para comer. Así que para cuando llego el día de mi cumpleaños no teníamos nada. No esperaba nada especial ese día y entonces ellos aparecieron con este pequeño panquecito de chocolate con un cerillo en lugar de una vela. Fue lo más lindo que…- Charles no se permitió continuar esa línea sin dejar de mezclar cosas en todo el rato. –Al final terminamos haciéndolo todos los años para el cumpleaños de cualquiera de los tres, la tradición se perdió luego de que me casara- Concluyó terminando por acercarle la bebida recién terminada y tirando si querer la pequeña canasta con botanas que Logan se empeñaba en tener. –Rayos- Susurró dispuesto a agacharse primero dando la vuelta a la barra. Para cuando llego Erik casi había terminado de recoger el desastre. Fue entonces que escucho el sonido de algo hueco caer al piso encontrando una pequeña caja negra. -¿Qué es esto?- Dio tomándolo entre las manos. Erik lo miró comenzando a buscar, sin ser consciente, entre las bolsas de su chaqueta que no recordaba porque no se había quitado.

-Tu regalo- Dijo aún hincado apreciando la mirada encantadoramente sorprendida de Xavier.

…

-Es difícil tratar de mantenerlos separados- Susurró Raven un poco cansada.

-Sí- Contesto Logan dándole un trago a su cerveza, sintiendo como se activaba una pequeña alarma al no encontrarlos donde los dejo. -¿Dónde están ahora?- Para cuando terminó la pregunta, ya los había encontrado junto a la barra. Erik estaba hincado dándoles la espalda y Charles de pie, junto a él, luciendo sorprendido.

Habían fallado.

O eso pensaron hasta que Charles sonrió dándole una mano a su pareja para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Sin darse cuenta de que habían corrido hacia ellos, topándose con una larga y delgada caja negra entre las manos de Xavier que finalmente abrió encontrando una cadena plateada con tres extraños dijes.

-Son…-

-Bases- Exclamó Erik sonriendo.

-Bases nitrogenadas- Y Charles soltó una carcajada.

-Espera, ¿no sabías que tenía otro regalo para ti?-Decidió preguntar y Xavier negó.

-Te estás volviendo bueno en eso de no pensar muy alto- Fue en ese momento que ambos notaron a Raven y Logan. La mujer le dio un zape al hombre y luego se alejó molesta a sentarse en las piernas de un Azazel que platicaba entretenido con Sean y Darwin sin darle mucha importancia a la muestra de confianza de su esposa y simplemente pasando una mano por su cintura.

Logan gruño y se alejó para pararse junto a su esposa que ahora tenía el turno para tirar en el juego que al parecer estaba ganando.

-Eso fue raro- Tuvo que decir Erik viendo como Charles asentía en acuerdo.

Para el  conocimiento de las generaciones futuras, esa bebida azul era endemoniadamente buena.

…

Miró con atención los tres vasos en el suelo pegados a una de las paredes del bar, tenía que atinarle al suyo, que se encontraba en el centro, y así lograría que Azazel y Logan se tomaran su tequila. Lanzo el pedazo de hielo y lo metió en su vaso. Soltó una carcajada burlesca.

-¡Lo eche!, ahora tomen-

-No, no. Tocaste el borde de mi vaso. No cuenta- Dijo Azazel tratando de no dejar en demasiada evidencia lo ebrio que estaba.

-Claro que toque el borde de tu vaso, está pegado al borde del mío; ahora bebe, bebita llorona- Azazel arrugó la nariz y Erik no pudo evitar notar el parecido de Kurt para con él. Logan gruño e hizo lo suyo. Ahora que Raven y Charles no estaban jugando más con ellos; Erik tenía una oportunidad de ganar, porque hasta hacia unos instantes los hermanos maravillosamente alcohólicos habían arrasado, de ahí la voz de borracho de Azazel y la falta de pelea de Logan.

Lensherr sonrió maliciosamente, era el turno del hombre rojo quien, estaba seguro, ya veía doble.

…

-Ustedes realmente están saliendo, ¿eh?- Exclamó Alex y Charles creyó  que rompería el taco o la mesa de billar con semejante golpe errado que les dio. Luego se concentró en su pareja, la mitad de su familia y su cuñado. Azazel lanzó un pedazo de hielo que golpeo la pared con fuerza y cayo a unos centímetros de donde los tres hombres estaban parados. Disfruto de la risa de Erik no alcanzando a escuchar lo que decía.

-Sí- Contestó finalmente regresando a su intento por jugar con el rubio.

-Desde que lo vi a usted convivir con el profesor en el supermercado supuse que había algo entre ustedes. La verdad, nunca esperé que el profesor nos lo dijera. Él siempre es reservado cuando se trata de hablar de su vida personal. Conozco a Wanda y Pietro por casualidad y sé que es divorciado porque la profesora Emma se lo dijo a Ángel y ella me lo contó- Charles sonrió porque eso sonaba completamente como Lensherr. –Pero nos habló de usted. Lo hizo una persona diferente- Charles temió y deseo negar lo que Summers acababa de decir, porque él no había cambiado a Erik, el hombre era el mismo de antes… según la experiencia personal de Charles ser una persona diferente después de salir con alguien no era bueno; y Erik era increíble. Charles era una persona diferente después de Shaw. Ser una persona diferente era… ser una persona diferente era… -Quiero decir mírelo, está riéndose y jugando un ridículo juego de borrachos, hace rato bailo, creí que había más probabilidades de que me convirtiera en Darth Vader a que eso pasara. El hombre se ve tan feliz cuando esta con usted que temo que cree una de esas cosas que Hank dice; algo de que se romperá el tiempo y lugar…

-Fisura espacio-temporal- Trato Xavier suponiendo que era a lo que se refería Alex y el joven lo miro agradecido porque terminara lo que trataba de decir.

-¡Usted es un hijo de perra!- Lo llamaron una vez más y Charles esta vez entendió lo que el rubio trató de decir.

_Eres un inútil y un puto fastidio._

Pero Charles no merecía ese halago. No era especial… y no era bueno para Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toda la palabrería inteligentiosa entre Charles y Hank fue patrocinada por Wikipedia, quien muy amablemente nos dio la información gratis. Gracias Wikipedia, tú eres el verdadero héroe.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. capitulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado no toca a la puerta, entra sin más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío.

Los universitarios iban al frente; Hank, Sean, Alex y Darwin iban abrazados mientras Emma y Ángel hacían lo mismo entre ellas, todos cantando “Hit me with your best shot” aunque solo cantaban esa parte y balbuceaban mientras Ángel y Emma cantaba el resto. Logan y Mariko caminaban tomados de la mano mirándose el uno al otro con una aura aterradoramente amorosa (Erik se sorprendía de que aún no se hubieran caído o chocado con un poste, un bote de basura o cualquier cosa), Raven y Azazel no dejaban de darse besos cada cinco pasos por lo que iban al final y por delante de ellos iban Erik y Charles tomados de las manos.

Esa curiosa peregrinación había surgido porque necesitaban llegar hacia el lugar donde los taxis se concentraban a estas horas de la madrugada, ya que al estar todos más ebrios que el otro, no podían permitirse subir al auto de alguien.

Todo era divertido y todo era completa relajación para Erik hasta que pensó en lo serio que estaba Charles. Lensherr habría imaginado que el hombre se encontraría cantando con los locos de enfrente. Cuando estaba por preguntarle que estaba mal (tal vez y estaba más borracho de lo que pensó y quería vomitar), Charles hablo sonriendo suavemente.

-Gracias Erik-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lensherr un poco lento por la mezcla de bebidas que había hecho y que lamentaría mañana… no, más tarde.

-Por esta noche-

-Yo no organicé la fiesta- Susurro. El no merecía el crédito, no había hecho nada; Logan había cerrado el bar especialmente para este día, Raven y Azazel habían aceptado venir creando un ambiente divertido y relajado, sus estudiantes habían sido los de la idea y habían traído ese pastel que demonios que sabía bien… Erik no había hecho nada especial por el cumpleaños de su pareja… No había hecho nada especial por Charles en su cumpleaños cuando el hombre había sido la chispa diferente y perfecta en su propio cumpleaños.

Charles lo hizo regresar en sí cuando se detuvo dejando que Raven y Azazel los rebasaran y colocando ambas manos en el rostro de Erik pudiendo apreciar que estaban frías.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, este día jamás lo habría vivido como lo he vivido hoy- Y Erik se sintió especial, porque sintió que había hecho algo especial y único por Charles. Se dedicó a colocar sus manos en las del ojiazul, apartándolas lentamente de su rostro salvaguardándolas entre las suyas tratando de obligarlas a ganar un poco de calor.

-Charles si no fuera por ti, probablemente estaría en casa ahogándome en mí mismo- Dijo sin notar que la sonrisa que estaba mostrando era la más tremendamente vulnerable que el ojiazul le había visto. –No tienes que agradecerme nada- Y fue entonces que su pareja lo beso.

Cuando se separaron y los sonidos volvieron a ser transmitidos al cerebro por sus oídos, escucho los gritillos felices, burlones y borrachos de sus acompañantes, además de los silbidos y aplausos.

Sonrió sintiéndose embriagadoramente feliz.

…

Estaba borracho, lo reconocía. No lograba recordar con exactitud cuándo tomo un taxi y el camino hacia el departamento de Charles, pero sabía que había ocurrido. No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado de estar fuera del departamento riendo como solo un ebrio podría hacerlo a estar en medio del pasillo hacia el cuarto del ojiazul  besándose de forma para nada inocente; recorriendo el cuerpo del otro y sintiendo como su cuerpo era acariciado con la misma urgencia.

Sin pensar demasiado en ello, empujo a Charles contra una de las paredes, no había usado demasiada fuerza, pero fue suficiente para hacer bastante ruido. Xavier cortó el beso y lo miro a los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó él, agitado. – ¿Te lastime?- quiso saber, realmente preocupado y dirigiéndose a acariciar la cabeza del ojiazul.

-No, estoy bien, no sucede nada- Contesto y luego sonrió jalándolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia su habitación. Donde se dejaron caer juntos sobre la cama con Charles acostado sobre su espalda y Erik sobre él.

Su cerebro podía estar completamente ahogado en alcohol; pero estaba seguro de que no estaba haciendo nada diferente.

_No sirves más que para esto._

Una voz desconocida, susurrante y lejana se dejó oír, pero fue tan insignificante que no se molestó en pensarlo como algo realmente existente.

Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Xavier, así como su camisa.

-Erik- Lo escucho susurrar cuando se separaron por un poco de aire. –Erik- Lo llamo con un poco más de fuerza y tratando de sentarse; él lo empujo nuevamente con más fuerza creyendo que Charles trataba de quitarle la ropa o tomar el control y ser este increíble amante tan preocupado por el placer de su pareja que siempre era; pero era el día de Charles y él se encargaría de hacerlo sentir bien y amado. Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Charles para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras usaba la otra para acariciar el resto de su cuerpo esperando que el ojiazul entendiera el mensaje. –Erik- No dejaba de llamarlo, pero no fue capaz de notar el cambio en su voz, el paso de la excitación al terror. – ¡E…!-

_Erik no podía respirar y no podía ver tampoco. Podía sentir un cuerpo presionándolo contra una superficie plana._

_-¿Crees que puedes dejarme?, ¿A mí? Tú no eras nada antes de mí, nada- Le susurraban al oído con tanto odio que causaba pánico en él y un profundo dolor._

_¿Por qué? Susurraba su mente, aunque se sentía ajena de alguna manera. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?_

_Sus pulmones dolían y él trataba de luchar por alcanzar el aire. Sintió como usaba sus manos para buscar alejar la que se encontraba engarrotada en su cuello. Lo separaron un poco de la superficie contra la que estaba solo para empujarlo una vez más y fue en ese momento que se permitió abrir los ojos encontrando un hombre con la mirada más fría y falta de emociones que había visto; como si no lo estuviera ahorcando, como si no estuviera a punto de matarlo._

_Su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia un lado y sintió como su costado chocaba con algo duro, percibiendo como una intensa onda de dolor lo recorría, mientras él tosía y trataba de recuperar todo el aire perdido. No sabía desde cuando estaba sobre sus rodillas, solo sabía que no debía darle la espalda al hombre que estaba intentando matarlo, terminó sentándose comenzando a arrastrarse sin dejar de mirar al castaño que lentamente se acercaba más a él, quien levantó una pierna y arremetió con furia contra él._

_…_

Despertó en su cama, agitado, asustado, confundido y con un increíble dolor de cabeza. Se sentó notando que sí, este era su cuarto… pero… qué hora era, qué día era, dónde estaban sus hijos, dónde estaba Charles, qué había sido lo que vio.

Busco en todas las habitaciones y ahí solo estaba él; ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos?

Encontró su celular y topándose con la bandeja de entrada abierta. Leyó el último mensaje que había recibido, era un mensaje de Magda en respuesta a uno que él no recordaba haber enviado.

 _No te preocupes_ , decía, _yo cuidaré de los niños. Disfruta de tu día libre. Saludos a Charles._

Charles, Charles tenía que saber que había pasado. Pero ya llevaba 4 llamadas perdidas y el hombre aún no contestaba. Se puso zapatos y acomodo un poco su cabello y su ropa; cuando estaba por encender el auto, Charles lo llamo.

-¡Charles!- Exclamó aliviado y paranoico. –Charles, ¿qué…?-

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- Dijo el ojiazul con ese tono parecido al que había usado cuando lo llamo ebrio en navidad diciéndole que no le gustaba la navidad. –Deje que quedaras atrapado en mis recuerdos, lo siento Erik- Eso, ¿eso habían sido recuerdos?

-Charles, ¿dónde estás?- Ese silencio le recordaba a la tarde en que encontró a Magda con un Pietro lloroso a un lado y con una Wanda desaparecida. -¡Charles!-

-No creo que debamos seguir viéndonos- Dijo Xavier y Erik sintió que le acababan de sacar todo el aire.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Charles?-

-Creo que lo único que vamos a obtener de esta relación es seguir haciéndonos daño el uno al otro- Erik se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Charles, no… podemos hablar de lo que paso, sé que no…- Erik quería decirle que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba diciendo, que no entendía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, porque fue una noche fantástica, quería decirle que esto podía funcionar, que eran buenos juntos, que nunca se había sentido tan bien estando con alguien…

Quería decirle que tal vez ya lo amaba.

-No, lo he estado pensando un tiempo. Esto no va a funcionar- Una pequeña pausa siguió. –Lo siento Erik- Y finalmente cortó.

Él quería ir hasta el departamento de Charles y estrujarlo hasta que dejara de ser un estúpido y entrara en razón, porque sabía que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era cualquier cosa y definitivamente no podía ser algo destinado al fracaso, quería que le explicara qué era lo que había visto y decirle que… decirle que no tenía que disculparse, quería asegurarle que no volvería a ser un imbécil y a lastimarlo… pero en su lugar se concentró en el Charles que acababa de decirle que lo suyo no funcionaría y que lo había estado pensando un tiempo, se concentró en el Charles que se había rendido con lo suyo, se concentró en el conocimiento de que su Charles, él que se aseguró a sí mismo que no lo dejaría, acababa de dejarlo.

Erik confió con todo lo que tenía en Charles porque se sintió a salvo y Charles le había fallado.

Cuando regresó en sí, ya estaba atardeciendo.

…

-Charles, Azazel me dijo que llevas tres días sin estar en la puerta recibiendo a los niños, la última vez que hiciste eso, fue porque el horno se descompuso explotándote en la cara y terminaste con las cejas chamuscadas- Dijo la chica riendo. –Así que pensé en venir a verte, reírme un rato de la cosa loca que hayas hecho esta vez y comer helado- Hablo Raven entrando a su departamento como si fuera el suyo y tomando una de las galletas que el ojiazul acababa de colocar en la barra.

_Muy bien Xavier, es hora de fingir, como siempre lo haces._

Trató de mantenerle la mirada a su querida hermana, pero no pudo hacerlo, tratando de no verse tan evidente fue hasta el refrigerador a sacar leche para ofrecerle a la mujer; pero ya era tarde, Raven lo conocía perfectamente.

-Charles, ¿Qué pasa?- Charles no se había permitido pensar en Erik, tampoco se había permitido verlo, tampoco se había permitido pensar en lo que hizo, se desconectó de todo, porque era muy bueno en eso. Pero cuando dormía, al menos cuando podía hacerlo, su cerebro decidía en que pensar y Charles terminaba atrapado entre voces del pasado, imágenes de Sebastian, en Erik retorciéndose del dolor sin poder salir del recuerdo en que él lo había atrapado y rememorando una y otra vez las palabras faltas de sentimientos que le había dicho a Lensherr, recordando como había acabado con su relación por teléfono.

-Nada- Contestó con una sonrisa. Raven endureció la mirada y se acercó más a él.

-Charles, ¿Qué pasa?- El hombre suspiró recargando las manos en la barra a los lados de la charola.

-Nada, no sé porque estás empeñada en creer que paso algo-

-Será porque tus “Nada” siempre son un gigantesco Iceberg de algo- Volvió a exclamar ella.

-Raven- Contestó su hermano. La mujer suavizo la mirada tratando de lograr que le dijera lo que realmente pasaba.

-Erik hizo…- Trató de decir.

-No, fui yo- Contestó con seguridad.

-Charles…- miró a su hermano confundida, tratando de entender a qué se refería, deseando obtener respuesta a sus preguntas internas.

-Quiero que te vayas- Cortó lo que sea que la mujer fuera a decir.

-¿Qué?- Ella se veía realmente herida por lo que el ojiazul desvió la mirada.

-Que quiero que te vayas-

-No, no te voy a dejar so…-

-Raven, soy un cobarde, me gusta huir y no voy a cambiar. Tú misma lo dijiste antes, dijiste que no vendrías a verme hasta que dejara de ser un cobarde, pues te tengo noticias, No he dejado de serlo- Dijo con crudeza como si no hubiera estado hablando mal de él mismo. Pero la peli naranja solo se cruzó de brazos mostrándose fuerte y Charles iba a fingir que no estaba percibiendo tristeza y culpa en esos ojos.

-Tendrás que usar tu telepatía para que lo haga-

-Lo haré si no me dejas otra opción- La mujer se vio indignada y herida para luego caminar con pasos grandes que demostraban toda su ira hacia la salida. Pero antes siquiera de tocar el pomo de la puerta volvió a hablar tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿Dime qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Nada, no ocurre nada-

-Nada- Se burló. -Pero si acabas de decir que…-

-Aunque no lo creas Raven, por una vez no tengo ganas de correr a contártelo todo-

-¿Por una vez?, Charles, nunca me cuentas nada, nunca hablas conmigo, pero claro yo como tonta siempre voy y te lo digo todo, pero tú estás tan ocupado sintiendo lástima de ti mismo que te importan una mierda los que se preocupan por ti, tienes razón, ¡Eres un cobarde!- Grito  cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Charles se encogió sobre sí mismo regresando a sus galletas.

 

…

Erik se sentó en su escritorio revisando los trabajos de sus alumnos. Eran horribles. Tendría que recurrir a la pluma roja colocando anotaciones de las cosas que debían corregir.

-¿Peleaste con Charles?- Preguntó Emma yendo a sentarse a su lugar. Él no contestó. –Eso es un sí-

-Para que te molestas en hacerme preguntas si de todas formas puedes leerme la mente. Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana- La mujer se puso de pie caminando hasta él. Tal vez y había usado un tono más cortante que su tono cortante normal.

-Estoy segura de que las cosas se solucionaran, ustedes juntos son…-

-No- Interrumpió. –Se terminó- Erik no quería pensar que llevaba cuatro días sin ver a Charles porque el hombre ni siquiera se dignaba a pararse fuera del jardín de niños a saludar como siempre lo hacía o que tampoco estaba cuando iba a recoger a sus hijos, solo estaba Moira y su estúpida sonrisa y ese jodido enamoramiento que tenía por su parej...

No, Charles ya no era su pareja.

-¿Terminaste con él?- Cuestionó la rubia con un tono burlesco.

-El terminó conmigo- Y Erik se cuestionó porque acababa de decirle aquello a Frost.

-¿Qué?- Emma se veía honestamente sorprendida. –Eso es…- Negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿No leíste eso en su mente?- Preguntó socarronamente sin dejar de fingir que seguía revisando los trabajos de sus estudiantes. La mujer tomo una silla cercana colocándola junto a él para luego sentarse y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Erik, no sé cuál fue el problema entre ustedes y realmente no sé mucho de los problemas que tuviste con tu ex esposa. No la conozco a ella y no conozco a Charles, no totalmente- Lensherr solo quería que la mujer se callara. –Pero te conozco a ti-

-Si vas a decir que es mi culpa que las relaciones terminaran, ahórratelo ¿quieres?; tú misma lo dijiste, no sabes nada y además que yo recuerde nunca has tenido una relación duradera realmente- La rubia endureció el rostro.

-Bien, entiendo que fue culpa de Charles, entiendo que fue culpa de Magda. Pero quiero que me digas, no, quiero que pienses por un minuto, que salgas de tu maldito papel de víctima y pienses es ese momento en que te diste cuenta de que tu matrimonio estaba comenzando a hundirse, ¿qué fue lo hiciste para tratar de salvarlo Erik? ¿O simplemente te quedaste ahí fingiendo que no pasaba nada?... ¿Qué hiciste?- Emma se puso de pie, coloco la silla en su sitio, le dedicó una última mirada y finalmente salió del lugar.

…

Charles recogió uno de los juguetes de Kurt del pasillo; estaba seguro que eso no estaba ahí hace rato, cuando había pasado por ahí para ir al baño.

Raven no había vuelto y tampoco lo había llamado; justo como él pidió, lo dejo solo.

Caminó hacia el cuarto destinado para el niño encontrándolo vacío y desarreglado y dejando el juguete en el primer lugar que encontró, caminó hacia su propia habitación topándose con su sobrino que brincaba en la cama.

-¡Tío!- Gritó el niño tele transportándose a sus brazos.

-¡Kurt!- Exclamó él, sorprendido por la presencia del pequeño. -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Tu mami sabe que estás aquí?- Un movimiento de cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta con un no.

-Es que quería verte tío. Mami dijo que tal vez no podría verte el sábado porque estabas enfermo del corazón y entonces pensé que tenías algo como Iron-Man; pero mami dijo que no, que iba a tomarte muuuuucho tiempo pero que te recuperarías, entonces pensé que tal vez necesitabas un curita, así que te traje uno- Kurt rebusco entre las bolsas de su pantalón encontrando la dichosa curita al fin. –Mira, tiene a Spider-Man, así que te vas a curar más rápido, ¿verdad tío?- Charles asintió sonriendo. – ¿Puedo ponértela?-

-Claro, ¿sobre el… corazón?- Preguntó un poco titubeante. El niño asintió feliz. Charles desabrocho unos cuantos botones y dejo que el niño pusiera el pedazo de plástico donde quisiera.

-Con esto te vas a sentir mucho mejor- Dijo el niño con tono seguro y el adulto solo supo abrazarlo. –Recupérate pronto tío- Exclamó el pequeño. Charles no sabía que responder.

Cuando finalmente se separaron hablo parpadeando más veces de lo necesario.

–Vamos… Debemos llamar a tus papás, deben estar preocupados, recuerda que no debes hacer cosas como estas- El niño saco la trompita y frunció el ceño. – ¿Vas a hacer un berrinche?- Preguntó con tono amable.

-No- Contesto con tono bajo. Charles volvió a abrazarlo.

…

Erik recargo la espalda en el respaldo del sillón cansado de leer tantas faltas de ortografía y ausencia de elocuencia. Cuando Pietro apareció seguido de la llegada de Wanda, quien tomó el control y encendió la televisión cambiando canales sin durar ni 10 segundos en un solo programa.

-¿Ya hicieron la tarea?- Preguntó permitiéndose mirar un poco la caja idiotizante.

-Ya- Contestó Pietro escuchándose molesto, pero aun así sonriendo.

-¿Seguro?- Vamos que no era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso y en realidad era mentira.

-Sí- Dijo Wanda mientras le dedicaba una rápida miradilla.

-¿Saben lo que pasaría si me estuvieran mintiendo?- Los niños lo observaron como si no entendieran de que iba la cosa. –Me convertiría en el monstruo de las cosquillas- Los niños se levantaron de su lugar de inmediato. – ¡Oh no, creo que ya está pasando!- Wanda gritó luciendo más emocionada que asustada y Pietro comenzó a reír, para cuando Erik se puso de pie sus hijos ya habían corrido hacia su habitación, pero a pesar de llegar a su refugio, fueron amorosamente atacados por el monstruo de las cosquillas.

Una vez agotados, descansando en la pequeña cama de Wanda, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones con risillas aun apareciendo de tanto en tanto; Pietro se levantó y tomó una gran hoja de la mesa.

-Hicimos un dibujo- Explico Wanda cuando ya tenía la hoja entre las manos.

-Hoy el profesor…- Comenzó Pietro y Erik no se permitió sentir nada, iba a negar que su corazón se había sentido como si se hubiera lanzado de un avión sin paracaídas, que su estómago se había convertido en una bola de papel que no había caído al cesto de la basura rechazado hasta por él, que sus extremidades comenzaban a sentirse pesadas y que en realidad quería golpear todas y cada una de las paredes de su casa… con un mazo. –Nos explicó que tenemos dos tipos de familias; una es como tú y mamá y la otra nosotros la eligimos-

-Sí, como cuando iligimos de que sabor queremos la nieve- Agregó su hermana. Y Erik decidió que tampoco iba a corregir su palabra mal pronunciada.

-Wanda, yo estoy hablando- Riño el niño a lo que la castaña solo sonrió. –El profesor dijo que eran nuestros amigos, que ellos también eran familia- Erik se permitió sonreír, para luego buscar los detalles en el dibujo.

-Entonces nos dijo que de tarea hiciéramos un dibujo con todas las personas de nuestra familia, la no il… egida y la iligida- Dijo Wanda abriendo sus brazos al pronunciar la palabra “todas”. –Estas tú, y mamá y la señorita Emma y Anna Marie y…-

-Y Kurt, Cassie, el señor papá de Cassie, también pusimos a tus estudiantes papá-

-Yo quería poner a Clint, pero Pietro no quiso-

-No, Clint no- Dijo el niño cortante y Lensherr se sintió orgulloso de su pequeño. –Aquí está el profesor- Dijo apuntando una deforme cara sonriente.

La puerta de la habitación con perilla de metal se cerró de golpe, sus hijos dieron un pequeño brinco con una carilla asustada que se tornó en risas cómplices.

-Es un dibujo muy bonito- Aseguro él sintiendo como sus pequeños se acurrucaban a su lado felices.

Él solo quería olvidarse de que alguna vez conoció al ojiazul.

…

-Hola-Dijo Azazel para entrar al departamento y caminar detrás de Charles, siguiéndolo hasta su habitación para levantar a Kurt de la cama, pues el niño se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba. El hombre se sentía incómodo Xavier podía notarlo sin necesidad de su telepatía. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, dio media vuelta y abrió la boca tomándose un tiempo para hablar finalmente.

-Raven está enojada- Charles se lamió el labio superior guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. –Bueno, está fingiendo estar enojada, pero la verdad es que está dolida. No dijo mucho, solo dijo que le dijiste que querías estar solo. No la habías apartado así de golpe desde la vez que vio que Shaw te golpeo y trato de llamar a la policía. ¿Vas a estar bien?- El asintió suavemente. –Realmente no quieres hablar, ¿eh?- Azazel no esperó respuesta. -Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa-

-Lo sé, gracias-

-No le hagas esto Charles, le gusta fingir que tú la necesitas, pero la verdad es que ella te necesita igual o más. Eres su hermano- Y finalmente Azazel desapareció entre un denso humo.

Cerró la puerta del departamento y resbaló lentamente con la espalda recargada de esta, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Charles era bueno fingiendo que nada pasaba, era muy bueno. Lo hizo cuando su padre murió, lo hizo después de darse cuenta que su madre no se interesaba realmente por él, lo hizo después de leer la mente de su padrastro por error, lo hizo ante el rechazo de su madre y también lo hizo después de separarse de Sebastian, en ese momento en que aún sentía amor por él.

A pesar de la forma tan abrupta en que todo había acabado y en lo lastimado que terminó emocional y físicamente y aunque pasaron meses hasta que por fin pudo decir con seguridad que ya no amaba a Shaw, aun así pudo fingir que todo estaba bien, que el mundo era brillante, que creía en el futuro, fingió que esperaba nuevas oportunidades y que en realidad no quería pasar todos los días llorando o acostado en una cama que en realidad no era suya (porque él ya no tenía absolutamente nada) limitándose a respirar.

Creyó que actuar así toda su vida era lo mejor, era más sencillo y todo parecía estar bien; porque las personas fingían junto con él; le sonreían como diciendo “Tienes razón Charles, el sol brilla, la primavera llego y todo esta jodidamente bien”.

Pero claro que no estaba bien. Y Charles podía ser denso y elegir el “fingir” como su mejor opción; pero no era estúpido y sabía perfectamente que en realidad era un cobarde (tampoco es fácil de ignorar cuando tu familia te lo grita); era un cobarde que huía ante la primera señal de que las cosas se pondrían profundamente difíciles, porque le asustaba… le asustaba mostrarse tal cual era porque Charles… porque él no valía el esfuerzo y tiempo que otras personas invertirían en él tratando de sacar una relación adelante.

Era basura, una mera cascara sin nada que absolutamente nadie necesitaba en su vida. No traía más que problemas y sentimientos negativos a las personas que amaba…

Como a Raven lastimándola y haciéndola llorar, como a Azazel preocupándolo, como a Logan metiéndolo en sus problemas, como a…

_Me gustas Charles._

Cualquier otro sonido incluso el flujo continuo de sus pensamientos se detuvo ante ese recuerdo.

_He estado negando que me gustas probablemente desde que te conocí._

_Ya basta._ Le imploró a su cerebro.

_Yo nunca pensé que me encontraría con alguien tan… tú, mucho menos imaginé que llegaría a agradarte._

Paso las manos por entre su cabello con desesperación, deteniéndolas finalmente en sus oídos deseando que eso pudiera detener las voces.

Él lo hizo. Lastimo a Erik, a esa increíble persona que se había interesado por él y lo había tomado con tanta importancia como para disculparse cada vez que hacia algo tonto que la verdad Charles detonaba, ese fabuloso hombre que se había preocupado por su comodidad en cada momento de su relación. Ese hombre asustado y roto, ahogado en dudas que valientemente enfrento y que se quedó… se quedó.

_Esta relación es importante para mí._

Lastimo al hombre que amaba.

_Tú eres importante para mí._

…

Salió de su auto y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa tocando varias veces, sin obtener respuestas. Se asomó por una de las ventanas notando que la casa estaba vacía.

-¡Hey Charles!- Giró su cabeza rápidamente tardando un segundo para que sus ojos y sus oídos le mandaran la misma señal al cerebro, eliminando el casi imperceptible mareo y logrando localizar al hombre que lo había llamado de pie junto a un auto gris.

-Scott, ¿Dónde…?- Ni siquiera terminó la pregunto para cuando el hombre comenzó a proporcionarle la información no solicitada propiamente.

-Lensherr está en la universidad. Hay una actividad para recabar fondos para no sé qué cosa; el punto es que iba a estar ahí- Concluyo sonriendo y Charles corrió a su auto.

-Gracias Scott, de verdad, muchas gracias-

-No hay problema- Se despidió el hombre agitando su mano.

…

Había puestos, muchos puestos destinados a vender cosas diferentes y había gente, demasiada gente y demasiados pensamientos enmarañados y confusos.

Alguien estaba embarazada, alguien estaba deseando ver porno, alguien quería abrazar su Winnie Pooh, alguien estaba tan cansado que podría tirarse ahí mismo, alguien, alguien, alguien…

-¿Charles?- Sintió el brazo de alguien posarse en su hombro, logrando apartar todos los pensamientos previos que no le pertenecían.

-Darwin- Susurró agradecido y aliviado.

-Me pareció raro verte solo- Le sonrió probablemente ignorante de lo que Xavier le había hecho a Erik. –Supongo que el profesor te habrá invitado-

-¿Podrías decirme dónde está?-

-Seguro- Contestó el hombre, dirigiéndose a hablar con un moreno de cabello hasta los hombros que le indico con un brazo hacia el edificio más próximo después de darle unas cuantas palabras. –Janos me dijo dónde está, te llevaré- Durante la corta (e inmensamente larga) caminata, Charles comenzó a arrepentirse. No tenía derecho a buscar a Erik después de lo que había hecho.

Llegaron a un lugar con un enorme letrero de banco, donde Charles entendió, intercambiaban dinero real por boletos canjeables que solo tenían valor en aquel lugar, para que los puestos no tuvieran que preocuparse por manejar efectivo.

Darwin habló esta vez con Ángel.

-Hola Charles- Saludó la morena, él sonrió agitando su mano. –El profesor está en el baño, por qué no lo es…-

-¿Hacia dónde está el baño?-

-Hacia allá pero…- Ni bien la chica apunto a la derecha el ojiazul desapareció en el pasillo.

…

_No pienses, cuando piensas mandas todo a la mierda._

Se dijo abriendo la puerta de los baños que no fueron muy difíciles de encontrar. Lo que no esperaba era que se toparía con la insistente mirada de Erik a penas entrara en el baño. El hombre lo miró unos momentos a través del espejo mientras se lavaba las manos; para luego cerrar la llave y recargarse con sus manos mojadas en el lavamanos sin mirarlo otra vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Charles?- Habló fríamente y sin un rastro de emoción. Charles recordó sus primeros días de convivencia, antes de ser amigos.

-No quiero- Murmuro tan bajo que no estaba seguro de si había sido escuchado. –No quiero que nuestra relación terminé- Erik pasó una mano por su cabello con exasperación, pero siguió sin dedicarle ni un corto vistazo.

-¿No quieres?, tú fuiste él que la terminó Charles-

-Estaba asustado- Y entonces pasó, Erik se giró y lo miró.

-Eres increíble Charles- Y a pesar de que Xavier siempre había pensado que “increíble” era una palabra positiva, por la forma en que Erik lo estaba pronunciando ahora, dudaba de lo que había conocido toda su vida. Pero lo peor no fueron las palabras, lo peor fue la mirada. Charles nunca había sido el destinatario de una mirada como esa por parte de Lensherr; aunque si la conocía su… Erik la ponía siempre que hablaba de Magda; sin embargo ahora lucía más profunda y más severa, con la suficiente fuerza como para grabarse en su memoria.

Lo había perdido, lo había arruinado. Debía irse. Pedir disculpas y alejarse. Tal vez… tal vez borrar memorias y suprimir sentimientos de la mente de Erik. Charles era un jodido retorcido por siquiera pensar en ello…

Y entonces lo dejo escapar.

-Te Amo- Pensó que había susurrado, pero la habitación le regreso un eco que le dejaba en claro que había hablado lo suficientemente alto. Lensherr no cambio su expresión, ni movió su cuerpo ni un miserable milímetro; finalmente parpadeo y giró su cabeza a un lado.

Y Charles lo entendió. Asintió suavemente, se tragó los sollozos y gritos atrapados en su garganta, permaneció parado lo más rectamente posible cuando en realidad no tenía energía para ello deseando encogerse sobre sí mismo y parpadeo tres veces alejando las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

-Lo siento Erik- Dijo. Dio media vuelta y camino fuera del baño.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se había separado de Darwin, el chico aún estaba ahí; esta vez con Sean, Alex y Hank, todos riendo tranquilamente; Charles sentía la urgencia de disculparse con ellos también.

-¡Charles!- Lo llamo Darwin a pesar de que deseo que su mutación fuera la invisibilidad. -¿Encontraste al profesor?-

-Sí yo…- Contesto y sonrió, porque se suponía que era bueno en eso, sonreír cuando no quería hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hank y Charles quiso odiarlo, pero no pudo ni desearlo.

-No-Sí-Se corrigió al instante riendo nerviosamente. Pero patéticamente su cerebro decidió que hacer aquel hueco gesto ya no valía ni siquiera la pena; los rostros preocupados ya estaban ahí y él no los merecía –Tengo que irme- y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida para finalmente perderse entre las personas.

Él era un jodido cobarde que se había ganado esto.

…

 _Te Amo._ Le había dicho Charles, pero eso no podía ser cierto, porque Charles lo había dejado.

 _No quiero que terminemos._ Había dicho Charles cuando él fue el único que terminó la relación.

 _Estaba asustado._ Dijo Charles repitiendo palabras que Magda había usado…

 _Lo siento Erik._ Dijo Charles al final antes de entender su mensaje de que no lo quería cerca.

 _Te Amo._ Le había dicho Charles y Erik no dijo nada.

Corrió hacia la puerta del edificio; tenía que encontrar a Charles quería explicaciones, quería saber a qué se refería con lo poco que había dicho.

 _Te Amo._ Le había dicho Charles y Erik solo apartó la mirada.

No tenía ni idea de si Xavier aún seguía en la escuela o si tendría que ir a buscarlo a su casa, pero ¿y si tampoco lo encontraba ahí?

-Su auto está en el estacionamiento de enfrente- Le gritó Alex y lo cierto es que de no ser por ese grito nunca habría sabido que Darwin y Hank también estaban ahí. –El de Charles quiero decir- Agregó, pero Lensherr había entendido perfectamente con lo que había dicho al principio.

Corrió tratando de encontrar al hombre con ojos brillantes y dos lunares en la nariz, con labios muy rojos y cabello castaño, con piel blanca y que por primera vez, había visto con tenis.

Lo encontró. Había demasiados carros, mucha gente atravesándose en su camino, era quizá científicamente imposible, pero lo había logrado, lo había encontrado. Vio como las llaves se le resbalaban de las manos y se agachaba a recogerlas pero nunca lo vio levantarse.

Fue así como se paró detrás de un Charles en cuclillas, quien no tardó mucho en girar a verlo. Al notar que era él, se quedó completamente sorprendido. Erik se quedó ahí de pie.

Ahora que estaban frente a frente su orgullo herido quería tomar el control nuevamente; quería hacer tantas cosas, reclamarle por dejarlo, decirle que no tenía derecho a emboscarlo y hacerlo sentir mal con esos ojos llorosos, gritarle por meterse en su mente y mandarlo a su casa (porque podía no recordarlo, pero no era estúpido en definitiva eso era lo que había pasado), quería decirle que era un cobarde, ¿estaba asustado?, pues bien, él tenía derecho a estar enojado,

Quería herirlo todavía más.

 _No quiero que terminemos._ Había dicho Charles, con una seguridad y convicción que no le había visto antes.

 _Estaba asustado._ Había dicho Charles usando palabras parecidas a las de Magda, pero Charles no era Magda… y Erik recordó la recurrente pesadilla que llevaba teniendo toda la semana, una en la que no podía respirar y que parecía estar basada en un recuerdo que no era suyo.

 _Te Amo._ Le había dicho Charles y de nuevo todo el enojo desapareció. Porque Charles había acabado la relación, le había dicho que eran malos el uno para el otro, sabía que Erik estaba enojado y a pesar de no tener garantía de nada se abrió a él. Se hinco lentamente.

-Yo también Te Amo, Charles- Y por unos instantes se sintió estúpido.

 _¿Eres imbécil?_ Le gritó su cerebro _. No aprendiste nada, te traicionará, te va a abandonar otra vez y vendrá a suplicar de nuevo que regreses con él, diciendo que te ama y cursilerías baratas que..._

Xavier hizo ese mismo puchero que Erik le vio cuando le dijo que le gustaba; lo vio abrir su boca para volver a cerrarla. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de su Charles y él no pudo soportar más tiempo sin abrazarlo, causando que el ojiazul perdiera el equilibrio y que él mismo terminara sentado en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

-Charles, Te Amo; pero…- Lo separo de él muy lentamente. –Me resistí a esta relación porque temía el momento en que esto terminaría y traté de convencerme de que tú no me dejarías como lo hizo Magda…-

-Pero lo hice- Charles asintió unas cuantas veces, tomando mucho aire para finalmente cortar de golpe su llanto. Se preguntó cuántas veces había hecho eso Charles a lo largo de su vida para poder haber perfeccionado tal técnica. –Lo entiendo- Se separó de Lensherr y luego se puso de pie. Él lo imitó tratando de saber que era lo que el ojiazul había entendido. Xavier estaba dando media vuelta cuando logró suponer lo que el hombre creyó entender, deteniendo cualquier acción. tomándolo de la mano.

-No, Charles… entiendo que tengas dudas. Yo las tengo, y me encantaría asegurarte que nunca tendremos problemas y que solo habrá días felices; pero ambos sabemos que la vida no es así. Vamos a volver a tener problemas y no puedes solo huir cuando eso pasé y luego decidir qué quieres volver – Los labios de Charles, estaban temblorosos y en su barbilla se notaba la fuerza que hacía para no llorar y soltar sollozos.

-Yo siempre he huido, Erik. Eso es lo que hago. Pero nunca me había arrepentido de hacerlo. Y soy un imbécil… dejé que terminarás atrapado en mi recuerdo, deje que mi mutación se saliera de control y luego la usé a mi conveniencia. Por todo lo que sabes ahora mismo podría estarte obligando a decir eso- Y le sonrió amargamente.

 _Eres patético_. Le gritó su cerebro. Porque a pesar de todo Erik seguía confiando en Charles y nunca podría creer que el hombre pondría palabras en su boca.

-Yo nunca…- Suspiró exasperado, para abrazarlo. -Soy gruñón, finjo estar molesto el 90% del tiempo y la verdad es que lo estoy el 50. Me gusta ser cortante, ermitaño, una persona de rutina, soy divorciado y vengo con dos niños de 5 años incluidos, utilicé mi mutación contra Logan que es como tu hermano y… realmente soy un horrible prospecto; pero estas son cosas que tú ya sabes y aun así acabas de decir que me…- Tragó en seco. -Lo que trato de decir es que tu mutación, tu personalidad, tu manía por huir, tu pasado… quiero saber todo eso, bueno o malo… porque Te Amo- Finalmente sintió como su abrazo era correspondido.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- Comenzó a decir Charles y no se detuvo.

…

Erik se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala del ojiazul y este se colocó junto a él. Al verlo tan asustado y tembloroso Lensherr tenía toda la intención de decirle que estaba bien, que no necesitaba decirle nada, que estaban bien. Pero estaría mintiendo; porque la verdad era que necesitaba que el hombre que amaba le contara esto, porque no solo era importante para él escucharlo, era importante para Charles hablarlo.

Xavier le enfrento con la mirada y sonrió por unos momentos para comenzar a hablar.

-El hombre que viste era Sebastian Shaw, mi ex esposo; lo conocí en mi segundo año de universidad, él era un socio mayor en una firma de abogados. Yo creo que… estaba tan necesitado de la atención de alguien, que cuando él me la dio, yo me perdí. Tenía esta forma de hablar que terminaba envolviéndote y además era un mutante, así que me sentí comprendido y… para cuando la parte racional de mi cerebro regreso, el matrimonio ya era oficial. Realmente no recuerdo si hubo recuerdos felices una vez que nos casamos. Nuestro matrimonio pasó por varias etapas; primero él comenzó a ignorarme, lo cual asocié a que tal vez tenía problemas en su trabajo o…- Charles suspiró entrecortadamente. -Luego comenzó a insultarme, hablaba de… hablaba de mi cuerpo… de mi personalidad… de… de cualquier cosa en realidad. Después comenzó a engañarme… o tal vez ya me engañaba desde antes, no lo sé. Yo venía de una familia en la que mi padrastro engañaba a mi madre y ella no hacía nada; así que yo no tenía idea de que se suponía que hiciera, pero decidí que hablaría con él, pensé que podríamos resolverlo porque yo lo amaba y él… dijo que era mi culpa-

_Eres tan repulsivo._

-A partir de ese momento la siguiente etapa de nuestro matrimonio comenzó. Él comenzó a golpearme cuando perdía la paciencia, que era muy seguido- Charles se mantuvo en silencio un corto tiempo que se sintió como una eternidad. -Recuerdo la primera vez que me golpeo; fuimos a cenar a casa de Raven y Azazel, Sebastian se molestó tanto por un comentario de Raven que ni siquiera recuerdo. Salió muy enojado de la casa. Yo estaba tan avergonzado, así que después de disculparme salí detrás de él y comencé a reclamarle por lo que había hecho y él me golpeo. Y Raven lo había visto todo. Raven estaba tan enojada, quería llamar a la policía y… yo no se lo permití porque amaba a Sebastian y… me fui con él. Pero después de eso las cosas solo fueron a peor. Y no lo sé yo creí que me lo… merecía, además para ese momento ya me había rendido, ni siquiera me molestaba en decirme que lo que Sebastián decía de mí era mentira, solo lo aceptaba como verdades. Luego dejo de insultarme solo a mí. Comenzó a hablar mal de Raven, de Logan, de Azazel incluso hablo mal de Kurt y él ni siquiera había nacido- El toque de melancolía disminuyo siendo reemplazado por un toque de ira en su voz. -Así que después de una noche en la que me humilló y golpeo y…- Charles le dedicó una pequeña mirada llorosa y mortificada. –Decidí que ya no podía, que no importaba cuanto amara a Sebastian, él no cambiaría. Al día siguiente hice mi maleta y preparé todo lo que me llevaría, pensé que tenía tiempo, porque Sebastian siempre llegaba muy tarde, pero ese día no. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba yendo comenzó a reclamarme-

_Tu no eras nada antes de mí, ¡Nada!_

-Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, me golpeo, no sé por cuanto tiempo, llego un punto en que ya no sentía dolor y luego su mutación se salió de control, yo estaba tan asustado así que al final solo terminé entrando en su cabeza y haciéndolo dormir. Corrí sin nada de las cosas que había preparado, ni siquiera me puse zapatos solo… quería estar lejos- Charles cambio el tono tembloroso por uno que escondía todo. Uso el tono que alguien que habla de las desgracias de otra persona usaría, como si no tuviera nada que ver con él. -Por ese tiempo Logan trabajaba en un bar. No puedo ni recordar que tan lejos estaba, pero llegue ahí, no fue difícil encontrarlo. Logan me preguntaba cosas pero yo no podía entender lo que…- Charles hizo una corta pausa viendo hacia ningún punto en específico, cerro fuertemente los ojos, los abrió y volvió a hablar. –Desperté en un hospital, en navidad. Me golpeo tan fuerte que me causo una hemorragia interna- Alzó la mirada viendo el techo. -No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero las pesadillas persisten y también los recuerdos. Y tú no hiciste nada Erik, solo tuviste que lanzarme con un poco de fuerza contra la pared con intenciones completamente diferentes y yo deje que todo se saliera de control y ahora también tienes ese recuerdo y…-

Erik quería golpear cosas. Matar personas, bueno solo una. Había entendido que el hombre era un jodido desgraciado con esas pequeñas pistas que Charles le dejaba entrever pero esto… esto era demasiado. Había deseado callar a Charles y esconderlo debajo de montones y montones de cobijas, había deseado tener la capacidad de quitarle esos recuerdos. Charles era una maravillosa persona que no había merecido la familia que le tocó y no era justo que le hubieran permitido a ese bastardo infeliz tener a Charles, que clase de puto mundo era este.

No notó que la estufa comenzó a temblar o que las llaves se alzaron desde su lugar ocasional en la mesita de centro o que múltiples cosas comenzaron un curioso balanceo gelatinoso.

-Yo...- Hizo una corta pausa tomando aire de forma un tanto entrecortada. –Estoy tan acostumbrado a que la gente me traté como la mierda, mi madre porque era un estorbo para ella, mis compañeros en la escuela por ser inteligente y un mutante… Por todo lo que soy por Sebastian- Le dedicó a Erik una amarga sonrisa. –Que la segunda vez que nos vimos en el parque no le di muchas vueltas a lo que me dijiste porque ese es quién soy, finjo no darle importancia a esas cosas...- Erik no esperaba ver las gruesas lagrimas que caían de los ojos de la persona que amaba. –Pero luego regresaste y te disculpaste y yo… eso sí que fue nuevo para mí…- Se talló los ojos con desesperación dejándose la piel roja. Lensherr no dudo en actuar atrapando las manos de su pareja entre las suyas y tratando de esconder a Charles contra su pecho. –Me di cuenta de que me gustabas por culpa de la señorita Emma, pero probablemente te amo desde ese momento- Dijo en una extraña combinación de lágrimas y risa que rompía a Erik por dentro. –Y luego dijiste que te gustaba y… Dios, no podía creer que tú… y todas esas cosas que hacías por mí y… Lo siento tanto Erik, porque yo no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que te darías cuenta de que estoy vacío y me dejarías y entonces yo…- Terminó soltando las manos del ojiazul abrazándolo, acercándolo todavía más, colocando su mejilla en contacto con la parte más alta de la cabeza de Charles. Deseando saber las palabras exactas para darle seguridad, deseando golpear a Shaw con todo lo que tenía, queriendo ocultarlo del horrible mundo que le había hecho esto a la persona que amaba.

-No voy a dejarte Charles, ¿me escuchaste?, Te amo. Tú no estás vacío, eres la persona más increíble que he… Te amo- Susurró solo percibiendo sollozos por respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	15. Capitulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deseos de atravesar craneos con monedas, hermanas confundidas, día tranquilo y Amor en toda su extensión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío.
> 
> Mis disculpas porque este capítulo no tiene Niños :(
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo... no realmente explícito, pero de alguna forma sí... ya lo entenderán.

Azazel escucho la voz de Raven, despertando (o al menos tratando de hacerlo) y poniéndose de pie. No podía terminar de lograr que sus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos y se sentía confundido con brazos temblorosos. Se pasó una mano por la cara esperando que eso pudiera dejar que su vista se aclarara y finalmente pensó, con bastante lógica, que no tenía ni una mierda idea de porque había sido despojado de la protección de su cama tan cruelmente.

-¿Qué… me dijiste?- Cuestionó apreciando como su propia voz se oía ronca, justo ese tono que notaba cada mañana.

-Que alguien está tocando la puerta- Contestó su mujer sentada en la cama totalmente desnuda. Azazel frunció el ceño obligando a su cerebro a entender esas palabras y no en lo tentadora que se veía Raven en medio del desastre de sabanas… o en lo atrayente que se le antojaba el volver a dormir. Una vez que obligo a sus pensamientos a apartarse, capto lo dicho por su esposa.

-¿Están tocando?- Luego miró el reloj de pared que mantenían en la habitación, porque los que podían poner en los buros digamos que… no estaban aptos para soportar la pasión en su matrimonio. –Son las 2:00… 2:34 de la mañana Raven, debe ser un vagabundo o… ¿Por qué quieres abrirle la puerta a alguien a estas horas?-

-Porque pensé que tal vez era Charles- Dijo su esposa suavemente, bajando la mirada tratando, probablemente de no llorar. Una nueva serie de golpes se escucharon y Azazel recordó aquel día hace años, en que escucho sonidos similares, con la misma desesperación y energía, siendo proporcionados por un Logan que decía cosas sobre que había llevado a Charles al hospital y Azazel nunca lo había visto tan fuera de su actitud de macho siempre bajo control. – ¿Y no era?- Preguntó finalmente.

Raven fue hasta uno de sus cajones sacando una blusa rosa y un pantalón corto amarillo.

-Es Erik y no quería verlo yo sola- Explico de forma corta para caminar hacia el exterior de la habitación. Él notó que tenía puesto su bóxer y corrió a ponerse una camiseta blanca, para luego teletransportarse hasta la puerta. Lensherr estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. Miro a Raven caminar por el pasillo hasta quedarse parada detrás de él cruzándose de brazos. Azazel abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Erik empapado; ni siquiera había notado que estaba lloviendo.

-Erik, ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las dos de la mañana y con esos ruidos vas a despertar a toda la cuadra-

-¿¡Dónde está!?- Dijo cortante e irritadamente. También lucia desesperado; Lensherr siempre parecía mirar a todos como si odiara el mundo, Azazel había aprendido que solo era la forma en que miraba; pero este nuevo grado de paranoia y deseos de destrucción, eran ajenos.

-¿Dónde está quién?- Preguntó confundido, tratando de dilucidar si el hombre estaba borracho o drogado o sonámbulo…

-Charles no está aquí- Exclamó Raven de inmediato poniendo más fuerza en sus brazos cruzados. Él solo quería abrazar a su mujer y decirle que la pelea que había tenido con Charles no era nada, que todo estaría bien. Erik frunció el ceño encogiendo un poco el cuello y haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-¡No, Charles, no! Yo sé dónde está Charles- El hombre respiro profundo tratando de controlarse, al parecer. –Shaw, ¿Dónde está Shaw?- Preguntó, marcando cada palabra como si estuviera mordiendo cada una de ellas, tratando de contenerse y no romper lo primero que se le cruzara que en este caso sería la cara de Azazel. Pero eso no era importante y tampoco amedrentaba su naturaleza amante de las peleas; si Lensherr le buscaba, él contestaría. Pero aquellas palabras, mejor dicho aquel nombre terminó mandándole un escalofrío que lo recorrió completo. Desvió su mirada preocupada hacia Raven.

Su esposa tenía esta mirada asesina, esa misma mirada que siempre ponía ante la mención del nombre que se había vuelto prácticamente prohibido en esta casa.

-¿Charles te habló de él?- Cuestionó ella y Erik terminó haciendo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, frunciendo todavía más el ceño; paseo la mirada por el lugar y apretó los puños. Azazel terminó mirando el auto mal estacionado frente a su casa perteneciente a Lensherr… flotando unos dos metros.

-Tu auto- Trató de explicar apuntando el lugar correcto. Erik terminó volteando, probablemente un simple reflejo y el auto finalmente cayo sin mucha gracia haciendo bastante ruido y provocando el encender de varias alarmas con ese jodido sonido idénticamente molesto. Lensherr pasó las manos por su cabello.

-Tienes que ir con Charles- dijo Raven de forma imperativa.

-No, lo que tengo que hacer es romper…-

-¡No sé dónde está!- Gritó finalmente perdiendo toda la paciencia y logrando que Erick se callara poniendo esta expresión indescifrable. -No lo sé. Si lo supiera…- Cada vez se veía más molesta. -Yo misma iría y le rompería cada uno de sus huesos por lo que le hizo a Charles; pero no sé dónde está, Charles tampoco lo sabe y sí lo sabe no se lo ha dicho a nadie- Raven paso una mano por sus labios, como si quisiera limpiar gotas de agua o lagrimas o algo parecido, aunque ahí no había nada. Luego hablo con voz calmada. – ¿Sabes a cuántas personas aparte de ti Charles les ha hablado de Shaw?- Erik lucía confundido, pues no sabía a qué venía tal pregunta. Azazel hubiera deseado poder decirle. –Nadie- Soltó su mujer como si la palabra fuera un ser repugnante… como si la palabra misma fuera “Sebastián Shaw”. –Logan, yo, Azazel, sabemos lo que paso porque estuvimos ahí… o al menos nos hacemos una idea. Pero Charles nunca…- Su voz sonó entrecortada. –Partirle la cara a Shaw no es algo que puedas hacer o que va a ayudar a Charles. Pero estar con él… Solo ve y quédate con Charles, él te necesita- Toda la ira que había visto en Lensherr, hasta ahora, se disipó y en su lugar solo quedo un hombre parado bajo la lluvia que tragaba saliva incómodamente, que aunque no podía apreciar bien, parecía tener los ojos llorosos. Probablemente solo era la lluvia

Finalmente Lensherr asintió y dio media vuelta para caminar hasta su auto.

Una vez que el carro se perdió entre las calles apenas iluminadas por las luces públicas y cuando ellos estuvieron refugiados en el interior de su casa, Raven comenzó a llorar. Él la abrazo.

No estaba seguro de porque lloraba, tal vez por la preocupación que sentía por su hermano, tal vez por la pelea que habían tenido antes, quizás recordó al Charles de sonrisas vacías y presencia ausente, tal vez estaba feliz de que finalmente su hermano hubiera hablado con alguien sobre lo que paso. Porque habían sido años y Xavier nunca se había desahogado, ni hablando, ni quejándose, ni llorando, ni gritando… tal vez ella estaba triste, porque no había sido ella con quién se desahogó.

Azazel la conocía bien. Porque la verdad era que sus lágrimas eran por una combinación de todo eso.

…

Erik llegó al departamento de Charles, lugar en el que había estado por las últimas 5 horas. Xavier se había dormido en algún punto mientras estaban abrazados y el llanto se había vuelto lágrimas ocasionales, pero Erik no podía dormir.

Una y otra vez se repetían las palabras dichas por su pareja y él solo quería golpear al tal Shaw hasta que su cara pareciera mierda de paloma y… comenzó a pasear por el departamento tratando de controlarse, lo cual no le sirvió de mucho; la ira terminó tomando el total control de su persona. Porque él mundo era un puto agujero que había liberado a Charles de una familia de mierda para lanzarlo a los brazos del ser más putamente despreciable que podía haber existido (solo tal vez comparándose con la basura que intento dañar a su madre) y entonces pensó todavía más en Shaw en esos ojos faltos de emoción, en ese ridículo peinado, en el odio que impregnaba en sus golpes e imagino que pudo atreverse a dañar a Charles en la misma forma en que su madre fue dañada.

Como si todo el daño del que Charles había hablado no fuera suficiente.

Tomó las llaves de su auto, corrió a este, lo encendió y condujo en medio de la noche por carreteras vacías  hasta la casa de Raven y Azazel porque Raven debía saber dónde encontrar al jodido infeliz.

Respiró profundamente tratando de recordar todas las inútiles y ridículas técnicas del control de la ira que había memorizado a lo largo de su vida en un afán por evitar las explosivas demostraciones de su mutación; pero era imposible.

Caminó hacia el baño y terminó dándose una ducha, tratando de apagar el frío de la lluvia que se había hecho camino hasta su medula ósea. Fue bastante rápido, pues no quería darse tiempo para pensar; pero de alguna forma esa pequeña secuencia de acontecimientos, que Charles dejó escapar de su mente, siempre encontraba la forma de reproducirse por sí sola. Había sido malo cuando no sabía que era lo que veía… pero ahora que lo sabía era lo peor que…

No había una palabra lo suficientemente negativa para describir la forma en que se sentía.

Con una toalla enredada en su cintura, se dirigió a la habitación de Charles encontrándolo durmiendo de lado. Parecía relajado.

La verdad era que lucía adorable con la boca entreabierta y ligeramente encogido en sí mismo. Se permitió sonreír pensando que sí, esta era la persona que amaba. La maravillosa persona que amaba y que además lo amaba. Había pasado por tanto… Esta increíblemente asombrosa persona con la que se las arregló para encontrarse.

Parpadeo rápidamente y carraspeo buscando alejar lo que sea que se encontraba en su garganta.

Se sentía mal; porque Raven tenía razón. Ir y tratar de encontrar a Shaw no iba a ayudar a Charles. Él debería estar acostado junto al ojiazul pasando un brazo por encima de su cuerpo o dándole besos por la espalda. Simplemente estar ahí, refugiándolo, no fuera de la casa de su hermana golpeando la jodida puerta como un lunático y preguntando por la dirección del cerdo enfermo que Xavier tuvo por esposo.

Erik se dio a la tarea de buscar esa pantalonera que estaba seguro había dejado un mes atrás cuando intentó ayudar a Charles a hacer galletas y terminó llena de harina luego de que Wanda decidiera que quería ayudar tirándole la bolsa completa encima.

La encontró. No fue difícil; Charles era bastante organizado. Seco un poco su cabello con la misma toalla y se acostó, final y agradecidamente, detrás de Charles. Moldeando su cuerpo a la forma que había adoptado el del ojiazul.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso rememorando acontecimientos del día y la horrible semana que no quería volver a vivir para cuando por fin logró concentrarse únicamente en la respiración de Charles, dejando flotar su mente en la nada.

Sin esperarlo y desencadenando la liberación de adrenalina con su subsecuente respiración agitada, latidos acelerados, boca seca y pánico creciente; Charles despertó con su cuerpo dando un pequeño salto y abriendo rápidamente los ojos. Él se sentó de inmediato, el agradable sopor evaporado mientras Charles pasaba la mano por su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó. – ¿Una pesadilla?- No esperó respuesta para cuando hizo la segunda pregunta, comenzando a mover su mano en círculos en la espalda de Xavier.

Charles giró la cabeza y lo miró, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Erik; para cambiar el lado de su cuerpo sobre el que se encontraba recostado y con pequeños empujones y jalones, entendió que el ojiazul quería que también se acostara. Quedando frente a frente.

Charles pasó un brazo por su cintura y él se dedicó a hacer lo mismo mientras sentía sus piernas enredarse.

-Estoy bien- Y Erik casi había olvidado que no había tenido una respuesta hasta ahora. Pensando que en ese rostro debía haber una sonrisa. -¿Tú estás bien?- No entendía a que venía la pregunta. ¿Por qué Charles debía estar preocupado por él? Pero como sea decidió responder. Porque lo cierto era que con Charles junto a él, observándolo directo a los ojos con expresiones adormiladas, le estaban permitiendo al cien por ciento olvidar todo pensamiento asesino o recuerdo que realmente no era suyo o mundos que no son justos.

-Sí- Susurró, notando como los ojos azules se escondían bajo mantos de piel y una imperceptible sonrisa comenzaba a formarse.

Erik agradeció las palabras de Raven y se preguntó qué habría pasado si Charles hubiera despertado antes que él volviera, odiando la idea de que su persona amada despertara en la oscuridad de una habitación vacía después de una pesadilla.

Aproximo un poco más al ojiazul a su cuerpo, quien probablemente ya estaba más dormido que despierto y que aun así respondió a la petición silenciosa de su pareja por tenerlo más cerca.

…

Erik soñó con una gran habitación, en la cual había un closet enorme, un peinador con exagerados adornos, un gigantesco librero, una cama que parecía cómoda y un pequeño niño con pijama azul que lloraba sentado abrazando sus piernas en el piso junto a ella.

Él se sentó en el piso junto al niño y fue observado con escrutinio por un par de ojos azules que no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

…

Charles comenzó a regresar en sí lentamente. Había dormido tan bien.

Se estiró.

No recordaba la última vez que había dormido así de bien; siempre con pesadillas o el pensamiento de algún vecino filtrándose a su mente. Pero la última semana sin duda había sido la peor.

Peleo con Erik, traicionando su confianza y reafirmando todas las dudas que sabía el hombre había tenido desde el inicio.

Charles se sentó en la cama.

No, se había reconciliado con Erik… ¿cierto?

_Me encantaría asegurarte que nunca tendremos problemas y que solo habrá días felices…_

_Tu mutación, tu personalidad, tu manía por huir, tu pasado… quiero saber todo eso, bueno o malo… porque…_

_Te Amo._

Erik había dicho que lo amaba, Charles no lo merecía, lo había decepcionado, había huido, era un cobarde y… Erik dijo que lo amaba.

Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba?

Súbitamente el recuerdo de su primera noche, juntos, regreso. Porque Lensherr había dormido junto a él, lo sabía, lo recordaba, haber despertado en medio de la noche por una pesadilla y a Erik preguntándole si estaba bien con esa misma mirada preocupada que le mostró aquel día en que Charles, torpe como solo él, se cayó al brincar del columpio al que se subía por primera vez en su vida.

Tal vez y lo había reconsiderado y había decidido que no deseaba todos los jodidos problemas que “Amar a Charles” acarreaba.

No, él jamás diría “Te Amo” para luego desaparecer, porque Erik conocía el sentimiento de las ilusiones que se formaban cuando amabas y te creías amado, así como la destrucción de tales ilusiones ante el abandono.

_¿Venganza por lo que hiciste?, la verdad lo mereces._

Además Erik ahora sabía de Shaw. Sabía que Charles era este grotesco saco sin nada valioso dentro…

_No voy a dejarte Charles, ¿me escuchaste?, Te amo. Tú no estás vacío, eres la persona más increíble que he… Te amo._

Dijo Erik siendo encantador y comprensible y…

Charles se puso de pie y finalmente sintió el suave murmullo de la mente de Lensherr, suficientemente ruidosa para ser notada, pero suficientemente silenciosa como para escucharse con claridad.

Lo encontró con la mirada concentrada en dos platos con un desayuno completo, de esos que Charles nunca se permitía comprar en restaurantes, rodeado por un exquisito aroma a tocino y algo dulce.

Erik alzó la vista, muy probablemente porque Charles se había quedado a medio camino observándolo andar por ahí despreocupadamente… sin camisa; y le dedicó una mirada profunda y prolongada, como si acabara de conocerlo, como si no se hubieran visto en años y Charles se sintió incómodo y avergonzado, y sin embargo sin desear que su persona amada se detuviera.

Finalmente Erik sonrió caminando hasta él. Paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura con un movimiento lento, pareciendo querer acariciar cada pequeño espacio de piel que recorría y finalmente le beso la nariz justo por encima de donde, sabía perfectamente, se localizaban esos dos lunares.

-Buenos días- Le dijo y Charles solo quería llorar porque Erik realmente estaba aquí y lo miraba con tanto…

Tanto…

-Buenos días- Sonrió feliz de arreglárselas para decir esas dos palabras.

Fue dirigido por un brazo enredado en su muñeca hasta una de las sillas de su pequeño y nada ostentoso comedor, enfrentándose a un plato lleno de comida que lucía, y seguramente sabía, deliciosa.

-Charles- Lo llamó Erik mientras él no podía dejar de apreciar su plato, no solo porque se veía delicioso; si no porque sabía perfectamente lo que seguía. Preguntas, deseos por entender mejor la historia contada el día anterior.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó fingiendo que su voz no había salido temblorosa.

-¿Sabes hacer Hot Cakes?- Le preguntó y él concentró su atención en los dos pedazos de harina con mantequilla derretida mientras, la parte de él que se había dedicado a huir siempre, respiraba aliviado.

 _¿Estás loco?_ Pensó en decir. Pero terminó negando con la cabeza.

–Eso de voltear los Hot Cakes es todo un arte, Por supuesto que no- Exclamó con la voz más falta de energía que se había escuchado a sí mismo en años. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pensando que Lensherr le reclamaría malinterpretándolo con falta de interés; pero este rio causando que su cuerpo se relajara mientras lo observaba sentarse también.

-¿Entonces por qué tenías harina de Hot Cakes?-

-Para hacer galletas- dijo por toda explicación comenzando a comer.

-Por supuesto- Exclamó el padre de sus estudiantes acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja, esta vez se permitió sonreír.

Una vez que dio el primer bocado, no pudo evitar hacer un sonido de gusto.

–Esta delicioso, Erik- Lensherr sonrió luciendo complacido y se encargó de crear temas de conversación, le hablo de lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegara a la universidad, de las historias locas que Sean siempre contaba, de que Hank convenció a Alex de nuevo para ser su conejillo de indias involucrando también a Darwin; le hablo de los horribles trabajos de sus estudiantes y aplaudió la lección que le dio a sus hijos de “La familia que elegimos”. Dijo que no pudo evitar ver un documental donde explicaban si era mejor un tablero de madera o un tablero de plástico y continúo.

Y todo lo que Charles sabía era que el desayuno había sido perfecto y para nada incomodo, como habría esperado que debía ser después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¿Cómo se las arregló para encontrarse con esta maravillosa y fantástica persona que era Erik?

…

Era sábado y sus hijos estaban con Magda.

¿Él?, él estaba en el departamento de su pareja acostado en el sillón más grande de la sala con este recargando su cabeza en su hombro observando “¿Quién da más?” en la televisión que era un poco más pequeña que la suya en casa. Charles estaba callado, cálido, un tanto despeinado y olía a Hot Cakes.

Lo cierto es que tenía preguntas, sobre Shaw, sobre Charles… pero…

Acaricio con su mano el brazo del ojiazul.

En la mañana una ligera llovizna había dejado un ambiente húmedo y frío y a pesar de solo estar nublado, el ambiente seguía helado.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar al parque?- Le preguntó a Charles cambiando su atención de la ventana al muy cercano rostro de su pareja. Charles le sonrió.

…

Caminaban lentamente a través del parque tomados de las manos. Había muy poca gente y eso era, claro, porque temían a la lluvia que gritaba su presencia sin estar presente realmente.

Lamio su cono de nieve sabor a nuez recordando la mirada de la mujer que atendía; él no podía leer mentes, pero esa mujer en definitiva creía que ellos eran unos enfermos mentales que acaban de salir del manicomio al ir a la nevería. Observó a Charles chupar su paleta de coco; parecía disfrutarla.

Una vez que el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que era observado, aparto el dulce de su boca, limpio residuos inexistentes con una servilleta y ladeo la paleta en su dirección.

-¿Quieres?- Erik iba a decir que no y que en definitiva no era por eso que lo miraba tan detenidamente… pero quién era él para despreciar tal ofrecimiento.

Se inclinó un poco hacia su lado izquierdo y le dio una mordida a la paleta aun sostenida por Charles.

-¡No se supone que la muerdas!- Dijo Charles sonriente y apartando lo que Lensherr había dejado de la paleta lo más posible. –Ahora tienes que darme de tu cono- Erik negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, incapaz de hablar por el gran pedazo de hielo semi derretido en su boca y alzó su brazo derecho, con el cual sostenía su pequeño cono, estirándolo lo más lejos posible del alcance de Charles.

-E mo- Trato de decir “Es mío” sintiendo toda la boca fría. Charles soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó, aunque Erik sabía que no esperaba una respuesta. Luego su cabeza dolió y terminó bajando el cono sobando su sien, deseando que eso pudiera parar la molesta sensación.

-¿Te congelaste?- Preguntó Charles, pero antes de que pudiera contestar agregó más enérgicamente. –Rápido pega tu lengua a tu paladar- pero el dolor prácticamente había desaparecido así que decidió no hacerlo.

-¿Pegar la lengua al paladar funciona?- Cuestionó interesado. Charles alzó los hombros.

-No sé, lo leí hace tiempo, pero nunca recuerdo aplicarlo- Soltó una risa desde la garganta y Charles regreso a su paleta que, a pesar del aire frío, comenzaba a derretirse.

Erik se sentía aliviado de que Charles estuviera más animado. No le molestaba que el ojiazul estuviera tranquilo; quería que Charles fuera capaz de actuar como se sintiera en el momento, si quería reír, que riera, si quería dormir, que lo hiciera, si quería leer, cocinar, hacer absolutamente nada… llorar… quería que Charles se sintiera libre de hacerlo. Pero la actitud ligeramente decaída de todo el día era debido a lo que había pasado recientemente en su relación que culminó con la plática del día anterior, platica que él incitó…

Se concentró en seguir caminando y terminar su cono mientras trataba de que la mano de Charles dejara de estar tan fría.

Cuando el cono y la paleta desaparecieron y la segunda vuelta al parque comenzó, Charles se detuvo obligándolo a detenerse a él también un paso más adelante, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano entre la suya.

-Ahm, Erik…- Charles miraba al suelo, pero súbitamente alzo el rostro mirándolo directo a los ojos. Él sonrió y fue correspondido con una pequeña mueca corta. –Yo de verdad siento lo que hice.

-Charles…- Trató de detenerlo porque Erik sabía de dónde venía la actitud de Charles. Toda una serie de eventos a lo largo de su vida en los que había aprendido que huir era la mejor solución a todo.

-No, espera, quiero decirlo. Me metí en tu cabeza, fui un cobarde, te deje por teléfono, deje que mi inseguridad tomara el control. Soy un imbécil y tienes todo el derecho de pensar lo peor de mí y aun así tú dijiste que me amas-

-Y lo digo en serio. Te Amo, créelo- Dijo él con rostro serio y cejas muy juntas mientras afianzaba el agarre en la no tan fría mano del ojiazul, quien desvió la mirada a sus zapatos y sonrió.

-Lo hago- Susurro sin una pizca de mentira en sus palabras. Alzó el rostro al igual que su voz. -Sé que puede que haya cosas que quieras saber sobre lo que hablamos ayer. Hay cosas que no explique muy bien y otras que ni siquiera explique. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no es un tema prohibido ni nada- Charles sonrió, de forma chiquita y no muy brillante, pero Erik estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa era real, no una sonrisa con un sentimiento negativo oculto.

Se sobo la parte posterior del cuello con su mano libre.

-Charles es que yo… sí, hay cosas que quiero saber, pero ayer que me contaste de…de él y hoy cada vez que lo recuerdo lo único que quiero es… partirle la cara, romperle los huesos, atravesarle una jodida moneda por el cráneo…-

¡Maldita sea!

Siempre supo que era un jodido psicópata, pero dejar que Charles (quien probablemente también lo sabía) lo escuchara hablar así…

Se permitió mirar al ojiazul encontrándose una muy mortificada mirada. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de disculparse.

-Erik, lo sien…- Y ahí estaba.

-No, Charles- Lo interrumpió. –Lo que quiero decir es que no importa cuánto desee hacerle esas cosas, eso no cambia lo que te hizo. Y sé que esto suena muy perturbador, porque nosotros ni siquiera nos conocíamos entonces, pero yo no estuve ahí para ti, yo no pude protegerte y eso me hace sentir jodidamente inútil- Su vista estaba borrosa, lo cual era muy raro, hasta que lo entendió. Sus ojos, sus desgraciados lagrimales se atrevieron a hacer lágrimas sin su permiso.

Charles lo abrazo y Erik escondió la cara en el cuello de este sintiéndose estúpido pues estaba siendo refugiado en los brazos de Charles cuando él era quien quería refugiarlo.

Suavemente Xavier lo obligó a dejar de esconder su rostro y recibió un beso en la frente para luego sentir como su pareja unía sus frentes mirándolo con sus humedecidos zafiros.

-Te Amo, Erik- Charles se alejó ligeramente y limpió una lágrima que había comenzado a recorrer su mejilla riendo suavemente. –Dios, no recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida. Antes de ayer, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado-

Erik lo acercó a él nuevamente y lo beso, deseando que aquella caricia fuera la perfecta mensajera de todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que la persona a quien era destinada pudiera percibir con claridad.

-Llorando o no, yo Te Amo- Susurro en medio del parque, aferrándose a Charles y sintiendo como el otro se aferraba a él con igual fuerza.

…

Erik llevaba 18 minutos acostado en la cama de Charles con el brazo izquierdo sobre los ojos disfrutando de su mente libre de pensamientos mientras el otro se bañaba.

Fue entonces que escucho el sonido de pies descalzos acercándose a la habitación. Quito el brazo de su cara y se recargo en sus codos alzándose un poco para observar al ojiazul secarse el cabello con una toalla, usando un bóxer gris y camiseta negra, al mirarlo le sonrió de inmediato.

¿Cómo se las arreglaba Charles para siempre verse tan jodidamente sexy?

Xavier rio comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Pues… tú eres jodidamente sexy también- él sonrió sentándose correctamente al filo de la cama y estirando un brazo para atraer a su pareja y besarlo.

El beso fue abruptamente terminado cuando Charles lo empujo y él cayo de nueva cuenta sobre el desastre de sabanas, que ninguno de los dos se dignó a arreglar, mientras el ojiazul se colocaba sobre él.

Erik sonrió dejando que un sonido saliera de su garganta, esperando que fuera correctamente interpretado como una carcajada; charles le sonrió y se inclinó sobre él, rozando a penas sus labios con los propios para luego hacer un pequeño camino hasta el punto debajo de su oreja y quedándose un momento mejilla contra mejilla.

Cuando finalmente dejó de esconder su rostro le dedicó una mirada que, sin entender como lo había logrado, le explicó todo. Charles se quitó la camisa y Erik aceptó que esto sería completamente diferente a todo lo que había compartido con su pareja anteriormente.

Con la menor fuerza puesta en la acción (pues sabía los recuerdos que se desencadenaban en la mente de su pareja), logro cambiar de lugares, dejando que el ojiazul quedara debajo de él esta vez, dándole un largo y húmedo beso para luego separarse y comenzar a quitarse la camiseta que no era suya y luchar con el bóxer de Charles quien a su vez jalaba la pantalonera que llevaba puesta Erik (que tampoco era suya) buscando desnudarlo.

Todo había sido lento y sin embargo parecía que el tiempo se había acelerado. Recorrió el cuerpo del otro sin dejar que un solo pedazo de piel se sintiera dejado de lado y su propio cuerpo recibió el mismo trato.

Erik se aseguró de entregar todo lo que tenía de él; beso ese punto detrás de su oreja que hacía que Charles liberara un suspiro entrecortado que él planeaba contar como un gemido jodidamente erótico y terminando siendo recompensado con el inicio de perfectas caricias a su miembro.

Todo parecía tan borroso y sin embargo estaba perfectamente claro en su mente. Luego las caricias que Xavier se dedicó a proporcionar a sus miembros unidos fueron las protagonistas del momento, culminando en un orgasmo compartido.

Cuando finalmente se encontró en el interior de Charles, este arqueo la espalda generando una explosión de placer en el mismo Erik que además terminó perdido en ese ceño fruncido y labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar un pequeño gimoteo. Erik sabía que esa escena representada por Charles se quedaría grabado en su mente por el resto de sus días.

Charles estaba cálido, apretado y resbaladizo, además de sus piernas ligeramente enredadas en su cintura transmitiéndole calor. No solo él estaba entregando todo, Charles también.

Quería moverse pero, no buscaba solo su propio placer.

 _Está bien_. Le susurraron en su propia mente, seguido de una duplicación del placer, dejando escapar un gemido. Miro a Charles a los ojos, a esos jodidamente brillantes y entrecerrados ojos azules.

Afianzó su mano en el muslo izquierdo del ojiazul buscando apartar sus piernas solo un poco más y el vaivén comenzó.

Para este momento, una insignificante vocecilla sin importancia le cuestionó si realmente era que había tenido sexo antes porque no recordaba que se sintiera tan jodidamente bien.

Charles se había vuelto un manojo de gemidos, pujidos y el nombre de su pareja saliendo de su boca. Erik estaba seguro que él estaba igual, con suaves y entrecortados “Charles” y le importaba una jodida mierda.

Se tomó su tiempo para acariciar los labios de su pareja y el interior de su boca escuchando los chasquidos que se producían al separar ligeramente sus bocas y volverlas a unir sin detener su movimiento de caderas en ningún momento.

Cuando supo que todo llegaría a su fin, la adrenalina y el placer le quitaron el lugar a la prudencia y cuando alcanzó el orgasmo sintiendo como Charles arqueaba nuevamente la espalda soltando un gemido aún más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes, mordió la unión de su cuello y hombro.

Escuchando solamente respiraciones agitadas y regresando a él el resto de sensaciones; calor, sudor resbalando por su cuerpo y por el de Charles, además de las piernas temblorosas de este y la calidez de sus exhalaciones contra su cuello.

-Aw…- Exclamó Xavier. -¿Me mordiste?- Una sonrisa se dejó escuchar en esa pregunta.

…

Estaba acostado con el pecho contra la espalda desnuda de Charles observando la marca que su mordida había dejado. Debía doler.

-Lo siento- Dijo por tercera vez.

-Está bien- Contestó el ojiazul y aunque no podía verlo sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Erik era inteligente y tenía educación. Había ido a suficientes conferencias, leído algunos artículos y medio visto programas de televisión como para saber que no era lo más correcto del mundo pero… que se jodiera todo el pensamiento lógico.

 _Mío._ Susurro su cabeza una y otra vez hasta terminar como un grito mental. Charles le dio un codazo o al menos eso pareció querer ser porque solo rozo el abdomen de Erik con el codo.

-Tú eres mío también- Dijo con seguridad viéndolo de reojo. Él sonrió cambiando la posición de su mano de la cadera del ojiazul a la parte central de su abdomen buscando un mejor agarre, al tiempo que acariciaba con su nariz la parte posterior de su cuello dejando un beso al final. –Estuvo… ¿bien?- Dijo Charles súbitamente y Erik estaba confundido. ¿Xavier preguntaba si estaba bien llamarlo suyo? Claro que…

¡Oh!

Se refería al sexo.

¿De verdad estaba haciendo esta pregunta?

-Claro que estuvo… fue… ¿Para ti no estuvo bien?- Terminó preguntando sin dejar nada totalmente en claro.

-Bien no le hace justicia. Nunca me había sentido tan bien- Susurró Charles, escuchándose seguro a pesar de todo. Erik sonrió.

 –Te Amo-  Y susurro en respuesta.

-Yo también- Le contestaron y beso a Charles sobre la marca de la mordida proporcionada por él y comenzó una suave caricia en la piel más cercana a su mano sintiendo como la tensión en el cuerpo de Charles desaparecía

Esta vez el silencio era eso, silencio, sin palabras no dichas ni sentimientos agriando a su dueño; inesperadamente Xavier siseo mientras llevaba la mano que hasta hace poco había estado sobre la de Erik hasta su frente, controlando el impulso de darse un golpe en la zona. Lensherr se alarmó.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Te lastime?- Preguntó dejando que su tono se impregnara de preocupación y una creciente histeria. No había planeado… se tomó su tiempo, creyó que había tenido el cuidado suficiente, siempre concentrándose en la expresión de Charles por si cambiaba a una de dolor en lugar de la de placer que…

-No, no…- Negó el ojiazul de inmediato. –Estoy bien… es que estaba pensando- Explicó volteando su cuerpo y permitiendo que Erik lo viera de frente.

-¿En qué?- Charles empezó a sonrojarse y recorrió la habitación con la mirada y luego suspiró.

-Es solo que tú me dijiste que te gustaba en una banca flotante después de ver los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo y yo…- Hizo una pequeña pausa alzando las cejas y comenzando a sonreír. –Te dije que te amaba en un baño- Erik tardó un poco en procesar lo dicho pero cuando lo hizo soltó la carcajada más escandalosa que se había escuchado desde que era un niño que hacia barcos de papel que flotaban en charcos. Charles se cubrió la cara aun sonriendo.

-Pues…- comenzó respirando profundamente para controlarse. –Yo creo que fue perfecto- Concluyó.

Siempre pensó que los ojos de Charles eran los azules más claros que había visto, pero en este instante, riendo con las narices rozándose, su mirada había adquirido más claridad; un tipo diferente de claridad, que lo hacía aún más atractivo y extinguía cualquier replica de su desaparecido orgullo.

_Sí, perfecto._

…

Erick soñó con una gran habitación, en la cual había un closet enorme, un peinador con exagerados adornos, un gigantesco librero, una cama que parecía cómoda y un pequeño niño con pijama azul que lloraba sentado abrazando sus piernas en el piso junto a ella.

Él se sentó en el piso junto al niño y fue observado con escrutinio por un par de ojos azules que no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Se acercó aún más al niño, quien no pareció tener nada en contra de la acción, finalmente ocultó al niño en un apretado abrazo escuchando sollozos aún más fuertes.

Lo único que recordaba de ese sueño a la mañana siguiente era un niño de pijama azul y sonrisa brillante.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Capitulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío.

Charles no se permitía pensar mucho en su padre. Porque ese hilo de pensamientos era doloroso y “El cobarde Charles” temía a aquella sensación. Pero a veces simplemente terminaba atrapado en sus recuerdos, en la imagen borrosa y oscura de ese hombre un tanto serio, manos callosas y olor a café y químicos, con lentes en el rostro y una pequeña sonrisa amable, que siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo sentir amado.

A veces su imaginación iba más lejos y creaba esta escena en su cabeza en la que después de que se fuera de su casa, su padre habría ido a por él al departamento vacío, sucio y destartalado en el que se encontraba y lo habría obligado a regresar con él a casa.

_¡Vendrás conmigo!_

Ordenaría su padre. Luego lo abrazaría relajando sus facciones y agregaría: “ _Ser un mutante no es malo”._ Para finalmente susurrar “ _Tú no estás solo”._

Pero eso era estúpido y Charles era perfectamente capaz de decirse que algo como eso jamás pasaría y se cruzaba de brazos buscando darse consuelo a sí mismo mientras congelaba su rostro en una sonrisa vacía.

Su padre estaba muerto y jamás volvería. Su madre lo había rechazado, ni siquiera quería pensar en su padrastro. Su padre había sido un hombre rico y respetado que muy probablemente habría visto a su hijo mutante como un estorbo y una vergüenza.

Ponía más presión en sus brazos cruzados.

…

Lensherr guardó su celular en su bolsillo delantero y palpo la cartera en el trasero, todo el tiempo mirando al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó en un susurro impregnado de frustración. –Dónde deje mis malditas llaves- Charles decidió que era el momento preciso de hacerlas tintinear frente al rostro de su pareja; el cual de inmediato soltó un suspiro al tiempo que todo su cuerpo perdía tensión.

Y terminaron flotando unos momentos, ahí en medio del departamento, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro.

Charles estaba bien… De acuerdo no estaba “tan” bien. No quería quedarse solo, porque su presa se había roto y había dejado salir tantas cosas de sí que había estado ignorando y evitando por años y no, no quería decir que fuera malo; era increíble y por primera vez en… en… en toda su vida se sentía tan relajado y sinceramente feliz, pero aun así, no quería estar solo… Iba a sonar completamente ridículo (¡vamos!, Charles sabía cuan ridículo estaba comportándose), pero no quería que Erik lo dejara solo.

Pero, la persona que ama (y que lo ama) tiene dos encantadoras y adorables personitas que dependen de él y una vida a la que tiene que regresar, no puede solo encerrarse por más tiempo con Xavier como si la vida no estuviera esperándolos ahí afuera.

El cerebro de Charles colapso cuando Erik lo beso. Tan perdido estaba en sí mismo que ni siquiera noto cuando el hombre se había acercado o cuando había aparecido esa mano en su cadera.

Al besar, Lensherr era demandante, pasional y tan… extrañamente dulce…

Regreso al mundo real cuando la calidez contra sus labios desapareció.

-Tengo que irme- Charles asintió sintiéndose mal porque se suponía que Erik debía haber recogido a sus pequeños hacia 2 horas y porque realmente no quería que el hombre se fuera.

Erik beso su frente muy suavemente.

-Te veo mañana, ¿está bien?-

-Sí- Y se permitió sonreír, porque estaba bien, podía majear esto y tenía muchas ganas de sonreírle a su alemán.

 Y finalmente Lensherr salió por la puerta.

Charles la observó un rato, cerrada y fría, para luego pasear la vista por todo el lugar que le pertenecía. Escuchó el suave movimiento de las manecillas de ese reloj de pared que Moira le había regalado en algún punto de su amistad y el ligero murmullo de la mente de sus vecinos. De alguna forma su departamento se sentía ajeno, como si no hubiera estado viviendo ahí los últimos tres años. ¿Su mesa siempre había estado ahí? ¿Qué tal el sofá? Dios, la puerta hacia su cuarto siempre fue tan…

La puerta, a la cual se encontraba dando la espalda, se abrió de golpe dejando entrever a un Erik un tanto agitado.

-¿Erik?, creí que… Olvidaste…-

-No- Exclamó Lensherr falto de aire.

-¿No?- Repitió él, honestamente perdido.

-No está bien- ¿Qué era lo que no estaba bien?, su… su relación… ¿Erik estaba hablando de su relación?

_¡Serénate Xavier! confianza, tú confías en Erik. Lo amas y te ama, ¿recuerdas?_

Exhalo al tiempo que se preguntaba porque era que la voz de su conciencia era tan parecida a la voz de Logan.

-¿Qué no está bien?- Logró preguntar finalmente.

-Tú, aquí… solo- Charles no entendía de que iba esto.

-Pero siempre estoy solo- Y no lo dijo en una forma trascendentalmente dramática y reveladora, con melodramática música de fondo y viento moviendo su cabello. Si no que uso este tono de “Erik no seas tontito, claro que estoy solo, yo vivo aquí… solo”. –Claro, no siempre, algunas veces viene Kurt y Raven o Logan o tú- Rio bajito. –No entiendo que es lo que…-

-No voy a dejarte aquí solo- Impuso Erik, colocando sus manos en sus hombros con ceño fruncido y voz profunda.

-¿Eh?- Atinó a expresar mirándolo.

-Vendrás conmigo- Lensherr no dejo mucho tiempo para replicas o palabras a favor. –No voy a dejarte aquí solo, no quiero que despiertes por una pesadilla en medio de la noche en una habitación oscura y sola y… y no admito excusas de por qué no puedes venir, vendrás- Exclamó el hombre con seriedad, parado lo más derecho posible con los parpados un poco caídos al tener los ojos dirigidos hacia abajo sin inclinar la cabeza ni un poco y con la barbilla alzada. Charles soltó una carcajada.

Quería decirle a Erik que esto era… ridículo, Charles no podía ir con él, estropearía la armonía de la casa Lensherr, ¿Qué dirían Pietro y Wanda?, no podía ser una carga para el hombre. No era justo para su pareja…

Pero…

_Vendrás conmigo._

Erik volvió. Se fue y volvió con respiración agitada probablemente porque corrió desde su auto y…

_No voy a dejarte aquí solo._

Charles estaba bien. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Relajado y feliz. No tuvo pesadillas la noche anterior y se pasó la mañana y la tarde compartiendo la cama con su novio controla metales entre caricias, besos, cosquillas, risas y platicas susurradas.

Pero seguía estando roto y no tenía ni idea de cuan deseoso había estado de escuchar palabras como las que Erik acaba de usar

¿Pero que hizo para que se le permitiera tener a este hombre?

–Por qué te estás rien…-Pero no logró escuchar el final de aquella pregunta. En su lugar sintió como le contestaban el abrazo que inicio.

-Quiero ir contigo- Susurró junto a la oreja de Erik, sintiendo su ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Te estas riendo o… Estas llorando, Charles, ¿Estas llorando?- Preguntó Lensherr en tono bajo, un muy curioso tono que le dejaba entrever que no había problema si realmente lo estaba haciendo, probablemente el hombre quería saber  en qué situación se encontraban, mientras enredaba con más fuerza sus brazos en su cuerpo, depositando una ligera caricia en su cuello con los labios. Charles escondió sus ojos contra el hombro de su pareja.

-No- Dijo, negando que su visión se había vuelta borrosa justo antes de cubrirla.

Erik no presionó. Le permitió esconderse en él todo el tiempo que lo necesitó sin obligarlo a hablar; tampoco generó nuevas preguntas.

Charles de verdad lo amaba.

…

Observaba a sus hijos correr de un lugar a otro recolectando calcetines en sillones y juguetes en el baño. Tenía todas las ganas del mundo de ayudarlos (necesitaba más rapidez), pero si no aprendían a hacer las cosas por sí mismos, haría unos adultos inútiles; así que los dejo continuar mientras la insistente mirada de Magda trataba de generarle un par de trepanaciones y ver su cerebro en vivo y a todo color.

Finalmente la mujer suspiró comenzando a recoger los platos en la mesa y usando el tono más falto de interés que consiguió, hablo.

-¿Hiciste las paces con Charles?- Erik se giró a mirarla al instante. Ella dejo de fingir que limpiaba la mesa y sonrió luciendo complacida por su reacción. -Te conozco Erik. Estuviste tan…-La mujer buscó la palabra a usar. –Apagado y conozco perfectamente a ese tú, estuve casada con él. Pero desde aquel día en la cafetería cuando nos volvimos a ver, tú has estado tan… brillante. Relajado y sonriente. Incluso conmigo- La mujer dejo de sonreír volviendo a la interesantísima mesa. –Charles te hizo diferente- Agregó secamente. –Últimamente estuviste tan serio que me pareció obvio que habían peleado- Erik escuchó a Wanda gritar que había encontrado su cepillo.

-Nosotros… Gracias por cuidar de Pietro y Wanda- La mujer encogió los hombros y sonrió. Erik creyó que esa sonrisa no era para nada como las que le conoció cuando fingían no gustarse en secreto.

De alguna forma, retorcida y que no planeaba aceptar, se sintió culpable.

…

-Por aquí no vivimos papá, tan grandote y perdiéndote- Exclamó Pietro con voz enfurruñada y regañona. Wanda miró en todas direcciones luciendo completamente perdida. Erik suspiró.

-Es que vamos a hacer una parada primero- Pietro estudió el entorno para finalmente exponer con voz entusiasta de sabelotodo.

-¡Por aquí vive el profesor!- Wanda sonrió.

-¿Vamos a visitar al profesor?- Lensherr trago sintiendo la garganta un poco seca. Prendió la direccional, dio una rápida revisión comprobando que nadie se interponía en su camino y giro el auto.

-En realidad vamos a invitarlo a quedarse con nosotros esta noche; ¿Están…?- Dudo un poco, componiéndose de inmediato, no quería que sus hijos notaran el flaqueo en su tono. -¿Están de acuerdo?-

-¿Se va a quedar a dormir?- Preguntó Pietro en cuanto el auto se estacionó frente al departamento de Xavier y un castaño de ojos azules salía de este con una pequeña maleta. En cuanto Charles se colocó en el asiento del copiloto, Pietro realizó la misma pregunta. – ¿Se va a quedar a dormir?- Dijo de pie entre el ligero espacio entre los asientos de enfrente. Charles lo miró sonriendo.

-Hola Pietro, Hola Wanda y Sí- El peliblanco pareció quedarse en blanco. Erik temió, porque sus hijos parecían adorar a su pareja, pero los niños tenían una increíble labilidad emocional que lo asustaba algunas veces; ¿y si no deseaban compartir su casa con el hombre?

-¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!- Exclamó la pequeña posicionándose junto a su mellizo.

-¡Sí!, podemos jugar a Spock otra vez-

-O a otra cosa-

-Podemos ver películas-

-Dormir en el piso-

-¡O no dormir!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Todo el mundo va a dormir esta noche, mañana hay escuela- Ambos pequeños hicieron un puchero tan idéntico que la mente de Charles remarcó el hecho de que estos dos pequeños eran hermanos… e hijos de Erik; pues estaba seguro de haber visto esa expresión en el rostro del mayor. Xavier sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que podremos jugar a algo antes de que llegue la hora de dormir- Prometió.

…

Charles repasaba algunos ejercicios de sus alumnos. Era bastante sencillo; nombrar los colores, y aunque no ponía calificaciones, ejercicios como este le ayudaban a conocer el nivel de sus pequeños estudiantes. Se encontraba observando el trabajo de Kitty con un toque de confusión entre el rosa y el morado (que iba a dejar pasar porque ¡Hey!, la niña no lo había llamado verde), cuando Wanda se paró junto a él con cabello húmedo y batita para dormir roja.

-Papi está ocupado haciendo de cenar- Dijo la niña poniendo junta a él un cepillo de Hulk y otro de Winnie Pooh. – ¿Me peina?- Charles puso las hojas en el espacio libre que había dejado del sillón, y sonrió.

-Seguro- La castaña dio media vuelta colocándose entre sus piernas, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que su padre le cepillara el cabello de esa forma y demostrando una absoluta confianza en Charles.

-¿Tengo que usar el de Hulk o el de Pooh?- Preguntó con interés.

-El de Winnie Pooh, porque mami me peinó con el de Hulk ayer- Asintió mientras la niña le pasaba el cepillito morado con la figura del oso amarillo funcionando como mango.

-Si te jalo el cabello me dices-

-Sí- Y así comenzó desenredando el cabello de la pequeña de su novio; aunque en realidad no estaba muy enredado.

Cuando estaba dando por terminada la tarea al que fue confiado, Pietro apareció con un pijama mameluco azul y un cepillo que Charles reconoció como de Sparty-Man.

-También a mi péineme- Ordenó parándose junto a su hermana y poniendo el cepillo en la mano libre de Xavier.

De otro par de hermanos habría esperado replicas y un pequeño pleito con gritillos y ataques al cabello contrario, pero Wanda paso una mano por su cabello.

-Gracias- Ofreció para luego sentarse en el lugar de su abandonado cepillo de Hulk y prender la televisión.

-Rápido. Rápido- Apuró el niño. Él se dedicó a cumplir la petición. Sin darle tiempo de decir que había terminado o de terminar en sí, el niño exclamó un agradecimiento y en un parpadeo estaba sentado junto a su hermana.

Charles se perdió observando el cepillo en su mano. Tenía la forma de una pequeña espada, imitación de la que Sparty-Man usaba, el mango del cepillo correspondía al mango de la espada. Charles sonrió no pudiendo controlar el impulso.

-¡Acabaré con ustedes!- Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Sparty-Man y poniéndose de pie adoptando una posición de ataque con el pequeño cepillo-espada como arma. Ambos niños lo observaron con grandes ojos sorprendidos y curiosos para de un brinco alejarse de la comodidad del sillón y tomando cada uno, una de las armas que quedaban (entiéndase como cepillos).

Claro, Xavier esperaba esa reacción; no era la primera vez que jugaba así con los mellizos. Este era un juego común al que recurría cuando estaban en clases; aunque de regreso al jardín de niños era con blandas cartulinas, no con duros cepillos que atacaban sus pobres dedos.

-¡Aw!- Se quejó sin dejar de reír, mientras los pequeños se aliaban contra él. –Dos contra uno no es justo… pero verán que podré vencerlos aun así- La batalla era dura y veloz. Llena de gritillos y risas así como espadas-cepillos chocando unos con los otros. Probablemente eso fue lo que atrajo a Erik.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Dijo volviéndose a sí mismo el punto de encuentro de tres miradas. Wanda que hacía poco había perdido su espada-cepillo de Hulk y se había aferrado a la pierna derecha de Charles; se puso de pie y corrió a recoger su arma para luego dirigirse a su padre y a su Espada-Cuchara.

-¡Te venceré Capitán Crixus!- Gritó su pequeña y Erik solo atinó a apartarse de ese cepillo que intento “matarlo”. Suerte que pensaba rápido y sabía atar cabos; cuando lo notó ya se encontraba riendo defendiéndose con su cuchara.

Pietro corrió a subirse al sillón para hacer un épico salto desde el mueble hacia su profesor. Tal vez el ojiazul habría podido salir victorioso de tan interesante ataque de no ser por una de las patas de la mesa de centro (que muy probablemente fue una asesina serial en otra vida) que se interpuso en su camino.

Esa fue la razón de que Erik dejara de luchar asustado por el bienestar de su pareja y su pequeño.

Pero ese Charles acostado en el suelo riendo con su hijo sobre él, quien no dejaba de soltar carcajadas, además de dos cepillos que les hacían compañía, tranquilizaba sus nervios. Wanda corrió a acostarse junto a los hombres, dedicándole un pequeño set de cosquillas a su hermano.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó Erik al tiempo que apartaba a sus hijos de Charles para luego ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Le ganamos papi, vencimos…-

-Vencimos al profesor-

-Sí, me vencieron- Dijo Charles tomando una gran cantidad de aire, buscando regresar a su frecuencia de respiración normal.

-Charles- Exclamó sin notar que estaba usando el mismo tono que usaba cuando quería una inmediata respuesta a una pregunta formulada a su hijos. -¿Estás bien?- Charles asintió aun riendo.

-Sí- Erik se relajó sonriéndole a sus hijos y yendo a chocarla con los pequeños que hasta hacía rato lucían un poco confundidos por el tono preocupado que su padre había usado.

-Muy bien niños, estoy orgulloso de ustedes- Sus hijos soltaron una pequeña risa avergonzada. Y fue entonces que Lensherr recordó. – ¡La comida!- Charles rio y los pequeños rieron probablemente sin saber realmente porque.

…

Erik entró a su habitación con un vaso de agua en la mano, dientes recién cepillados e hijos dormidos en sus camas; encontrando a un castaño sin camisa dándole la espalda mientras removía el interior de su maleta.

Sonrió de medio lado invadido por un luminoso sentimiento de plenitud y pertenencia.

_Charles te hizo diferente._

Entonces notó las manchas oscuras justo en las caderas del ojiazul. Se acercó y presionó con el índice en la cadera izquierda. Charles brincó soltando un pequeño quejido procediendo a tocar la zona y volteando a mirarlo.

-Tienes moretones- Xavier observó el pedazo de piel, regresó a mirarlo a él, sonrió, se encogió de hombros y regreso a su búsqueda por una camisa. Otro par de moretones estaban formándose sobre la piel de los codos. –En tus codos también-

-Mhm- Aun así no volteo a verlo.

-Lo de los codos supongo que es de hace rato, cuando te caíste, pero aquí…- Coloco una mano en cada cadera notando como sus manos podían cubrir completamente el espacio afectado. –Yo los hice- Xavier detuvo sus acciones un instante mirándolo por encima del hombro haciendo curiosos movimientos con la cabeza, movimientos que probablemente estaban destinados a ser un asentimiento y que terminaron sin ningún patrón conocido por Lensherr, quien finalmente solo obtuvo una sonrisa.

No solo había mordido a Charles (marca que también era capaz de observar, roja y amoratada) sino que también le había dejado estas marcas a su pareja, no se suponía que… ¿le habría dolido a Charles?, Se suponía que él había estado concentrado en proporcionarle placer a Xavier (y aprecio, y saberse necesitado, y amado, y…), ¿Qué tal si en realidad se había perdido tanto en el placer que él estaba sintiendo que…?

-Erik- Llamo Charles colocándose finalmente una camiseta algo vieja y encarándolo. Esta vez fue su turno de exaltarse un poco. –No me lastimaste, no dolió. Es solo que mi piel es muy blanca. Es muy fácil que me salgan moretones, es todo-

Podía ser, pero si hubiera sido menos salvaje…

Charles cambio su mirada adormilada por una llena de deseo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa jodidamente sexy y se acercaba a hablarle al oído.

-Pues yo disfruté mucho de tu entusiasmo-

¡Jodido amante sexy que le había tocado!

-Además yo también te deje algunas-

¿Algunas?

Erik se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo en la puerta de su closet notando el camino de moretones presentes en la unión de su cuello con su hombro y que apenas y lograba ser cubierto por la ropa.

Regresó su atención a Charles, sonriéndole seductoramente con todos los dientes. Charles tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja alzada.

Lensherr lo arrastró con él a la cama enredando sus cuerpos comenzando a besarlo con desesperación; labios acariciándose, lenguas bailando al compás de una melodía existente solo en sus cabezas, humedad contra humedad, alientos volviéndose uno.

Al separar sus labios se dirigió a repartir besos alrededor de la marca de la mordida y aspiró el aroma del cuello de Charles.

-Te amo Erik- Le susurraron.

-Yo también- Dijo con la frente contra la cálida mejilla del ojiazul.

Cuando ambos terminaron por lograr acomodarse en la cama, Erik se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de su pareja

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Qué?, nada, ¿Por qué?-

-Frunciste el ceño, torciste la boca y suspiraste. Todo junto es algo malo- Charles rio bajito. -Estaba pensando-

-Nos gusta pensar antes de dormir, ¿eh?- Le sonrieron con menos fuerza.

-Pelee… con Raven-

-¿Por qué?- Estaba sorprendido. Xavier comenzó a lucir pesadamente avergonzado.

-Fue mi culpa- Erik quería saber (Dios, quería saber si tenía que ir y zarandear a la mujer para hacerla entrar en razón y abrazar a su hermano. Cuando la mujer aún le inspiraba correr lo más lejos que se pudiera) realmente quería saber a qué se refería Charles con “Mi culpa”, pero si el ojiazul no quería decirle, lo aceptaría (con odio contenido y mal dormir), pero lo haría. Por suerte para su neurosis, Xavier continúo. –Debido a que la última semana no estuve afuera recibiendo a los niños, porque… si te veía no podría…- Charles se desconectó unos segundos. –Soy un imbécil- Masculló.

No, no lo eres.

Todo está bien ahora.

No pienses más en eso.

Quiso decir, pero simplemente no parecían palabras suficientes.

Besó a Charles en el entrecejo. –Te Amo- Susurró, porque era la respuesta adecuada.

Xavier le sonrió mirándolo sin sombras opacando su mirada, haciéndolo sentir amado de una extraña forma silenciosa que nunca sería capaz de explicar.

-El punto es que Raven fue a preguntarme acerca de eso y yo… le dije que se fuera- restregó ambas manos contra su rostro. –Raven siempre ha estado ahí para mí, ha llorado por mí…-

…

Charles acababa de pisar el inicio de los terrenos de la casa Raven-Azazel-Pequeño bebé que aún no nace, cuando la mujer (con un orgulloso vientre de 6 meses) corrió (o al menos lo intentó), hasta él con rostro preocupado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Exigió saber colocando las manos en los hombros de Xavier, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

-Fui a caminar- Contestó al instante. –Cariño, no deberías…- Trató de “sugerirle” a su querida hermana que no corriera, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

-¿Fuiste a verlo?-

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó en voz baja.

_No pienses._

_No pienses._

_¡No Pienses!_

-No, Raven. No sé dónde está, y aunque lo supiera, no iría a verlo-

-¿Entonces dónde estabas?-

-Ya te lo dije, fui a caminar-

-¿Por qué no llevaste tu celular?-

Oh, sí, el celular que Raven y Azazel le habían comprado.

-No sé, no pensé en llevarlo, no iba tan lejos y no iba a… no duré tanto afuera- No sabía que más decirle a su alterada hermana.

Fue entonces que la mujer comenzó a llorar.

-Creí que tú… creí que tú tal vez…- Y se aferró a él, como un huracán de lágrimas, hipidos y sollozos.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su hermana. Ella creía que en cualquier momento se tiraría por un puente, se lanzaría contra un auto en movimiento o se cortaría las venas (aunque Charles era inteligente y sabía que tendría que cortar su cuello para alcanzar a la arteria carótida o la parte interna de su muslo para alcanzar a la arteria femoral, muerte segura, no las venas de la parte interna de sus muñecas).

Pero no iba a hacerlo, así como no iba a llorar, no iba a lamentarse, no iba a gritar o permitirse sentirse traicionado. Simplemente lo mejor era no sentir nada. Iba a fingir que nada había pasado, fingir que no era cierto que ya no tenía nada y no era más que el traje vacío en el que se había dejado convertir por Sebastian.

Iba a seguir con su vida… no, iba a rehacer una vida que no tenía la capacidad de ser rehecha, pero él lo haría.

Por su hermana.

Por el pequeño que aún no nacía.

Por Logan.

Por Azazel.

-Cariño, tranquila…- Pidió pasando una mano por la espalda de su hermana tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para calmarla, sabiendo que no era más que una carga y un punto negro y patético en la hermosa vida que su amada mujer había logrado conseguir al lado de Azazel.

…

-Y yo sólo le dije que se fuera. No sé cómo voy a lograr que me perdone- Erik sabía que ese “le dije que se fuera” era una forma más en la que la manía, por huir, del ojiazul se expresaba.

-Ella te ama, solo discúlpate y dile que serás su esclavo por un año- Explicó seriamente, complacido al alcanzar a ver el tinte de diversión en la expresión preocupada del otro. -Solo discúlpate- Agregó no permitiéndose bromear de nueva cuenta.

-Es que… soy un pésimo hermano-

-Charles, si fueras pésimo, ella no te amaría como lo hace-

-Sigues repitiendo que ella me ama, ¿Por qué…?-

-Amenazó con castrarme si te lastimaba, Charles, eso es Amor- Xavier cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza tratando de lucir sorprendido, en una faceta de “No puedo creer que mi hermana te dijera eso”, pero a Erik no lo engañaba, sabía que su pareja esperaba eso de Raven y más, podía verlo en esa sorpresa no tan sorprendida. –Sé que sabrás como solucionarlo-

Charles colocó un beso en su oreja y luego se acurrucó (todavía más) contra él.

…

Se lavó las manos observando su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello se encontraba un poco desordenado, así que trato de acomodarlo; y a pesar de que no estaba pasando nada que pudiera recordarle que llevaba casi una semana sin ver a su hermano, algo lo hizo.

Y se encontró extrañando a ese hombre de ojos azules y risilla escandalosa, añorando poder estar a su lado. Pero por otra parte también se sentía herida; porque el hombre la había alejado de él, sin ninguna consideración, simplemente dejándole perfectamente claro que no importaba cuanto se esforzara, él nunca la necesitaría tanto como a ella le gustaba pensar o tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él. Para finalmente correr a los brazos de Lensherr y contarle todo lo que a ella nunca había contado.

Y también se sentía culpable, porque debía estar tranquila, después de todo, por fin Charles se había abierto con alguien mostrándose como era, totalmente, y sin embargo seguía sintiéndose devastada y molesta y… porque ella no había sabido cómo reaccionar aparte de sentirse enojada y explotar llamando a su Charles cobarde, de nuevo, y dejándolo solo.

Lo dejó solo.

Se sentó en la tapa de la taza del baño. Quería llorar y correr hacia Charles, pero…

¡Maldita jodida vida!

Se compuso. Dio una última mirada a su reflejo y salió del baño no encontrando a Kurt donde lo había dejado, (en el piso de la sala con carritos y peluches alrededor jugando a algo que solo tenía sentido en su infantil cabeza) si no entre los brazos de su querido tío.

-¡Mami!- Exclamó al darse cuenta de su presencia. –Mami, mira es tío- Raven no sabía que decir. -Tío- Luego se dirigió al hombre con el mismo entusiasmo. – ¿Ya no estás enfermo?- Charles sonrió.

-No, la curita que me diste me ayudó mucho- El niño sonrió luciendo complacido. –Kurt, me gustaría hablar con tu mami a solas, ¿está bien para ti?-

-¿Luego podemos cantar?, no, mejor ¿me cuentas una historia?- Preguntó alegremente. El adulto asintió enérgicamente. –Bueno- Y Raven observó a su pequeño alejarse en dirección a su habitación.

-No entiendo como lo haces, yo siempre terminó siendo extorsionada antes de lograr que me haga caso y tú logras que haga lo que quieras- Le dijo con tono normal, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, porque estaba muy acostumbrada a vivir así. La sonrisa de Charles se volvió chiquita.

-Lo siento-

-¿Por llevarte tan bien con Kurt?- Cuestionó aún un poco distraída.

-No, sí… no- Charles bufó. -Siento mucho lo que dije la otra vez y por obligarte a irte. Yo… lo siento-

Raven quería abrazar a Charles, sonreírle y ser feliz con cómo estaban las cosas. Ignorar que su hermano no la necesitaba para salir adelante. Que era inútil ayudándolo… pero estaba muy enojada…

Estaba muy herida.

-Está bien- Dijo sin ningún sentimiento, encogiendo los hombros y desviando la mirada. Charles la observó sorprendido.

-No, no lo está- Le expuso mostrando esas arrugas en su frente. –Raven…- Y ahí estaba, ese estúpido tono que siempre terminaba envolviéndola entre risas de niños y la mirada azul de un pequeño hombrecito que vio más allá de su apariencia. Que la vio como “Raven”, no solo como una niña fenómeno de piel azul.

-Charles no sé qué quieres que te diga- Explotó. –Bien, estoy enojada, ¡Muy enojada! Porque tú nunca confiaste en mí para desahogarte, sin importar que yo siempre…-Negó suavemente. -Y yo sé que es injusto y que nunca he sido realmente útil, porque lo único que hago es colgarme de ti y obligarte a ayudarme con mis problemas y soy incapaz de ayudarte y… ¡Tú solo fuiste y le contaste todo a Erik!- Terminó gritando no permitiéndose sentir la vergüenza que quería dominarla. –Y el punto es que Erik te ha ayudado a sanar en meses, cuando yo no pude hacer nada en años- sintió como finalmente las lágrimas escapaban.

No. Necesitaba. Esto.

Se limpió el rostro aún más molesta.

-La verdad es, Charles, que tú no me necesitas-

_Y eso duele._

Raven nació con piel azul, cabello naranja y ojos amarillos. Podía tomar la apariencia de quien fuera y de quien le placiera; eso la había convertido en una persona muy abierta ante locas e inesperadas posibilidades; ¿pero Charles gritándole tan increíblemente furioso? Primero habría defendido con todo su ser la teoría de que la tierra era sostenida por mapaches superdotados.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que yo no te necesito!- Xavier paso la mano por el tope de su cabeza y la lengua por su labio superior, tratando de serenarse. –Yo no tenía nada- Volvió a hablar mientras Raven no podía recuperarse ante tal demostración de ira. –Y a nadie y luego me encontré contigo perdida en las tierras de mi familia y contestaste mi sonrisa. No me ignoraste como el resto de las personas, me convertiste en tu hermano. Me ayudaste a dejar atrás el rechazo de mi madre con tu “Al demonio, que se joda esa mujer”- En otra ocasión habría reído ante Charles imitando su forma de hablar. –E incluso cuando Sebastian logró convencerme de que yo no tenía nada y de que no valía nada, sabía que para ti yo siempre sería alguien- Los ojos azules de su hermano estaban vidriosos y brillantes. -Cuando te vi al despertar en el hospital, lograste alejar el ataque de pánico que estaba por tener… yo salí adelante por ti y por Kurt y por Logan y por Azazel. Porque no tenía la fuerza para salir adelante por mí mismo. Y sabía que no era lo mejor, que no se supone que viviera así, pero ustedes fueron mi soporte. Yo no era nada… y aun así te tenía a ti-

_Oh Dios… ¡Oh Dios!_

-Si estoy aquí ahora es porque te tenía a ti. Todo lo medianamente rescatable en mí es por ti, Logan, Azazel, Kurt… No te hable de lo que Sebastian me hizo no porque no confíe en ti, no te lo dije porque no quería hablar de eso, no quería ni pensar en eso, porque si lo hacía entonces todo se volvería real y yo no soy fuerte… pero luego Erik… yo nunca- Charles remarcó la palabra de una forma que le pareció tan ajena a la forma en que su hermano se comportaba. –Nunca habría querido decírselo, pero tenía que hacerlo… y él fue tan…- Charles cerró los ojos dejándolos desbordarse, ayudándolos con un pequeño empujón de sus párpados. –Siento mucho no habértelo dicho… y siento haberte hecho sentir inútil… pero tú no…- Y Charles comenzó a llorar, como Raven nunca lo había visto, como nunca había esperado verlo. Y lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas empezando a llorar ella también.

Sin saber si debía sentirse culpable por causar las lágrimas de Charles, o alegre porque finalmente su hermano estaba mostrando algo más allá de una jodida sonrisa vacía.

-Oh Dios, Charles…- Decía ella entre pequeños hipidos sintiendo como su hermano se encargaba de enfrentar sus rostros, y sin dejar de permitir que lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

Se sintió como una persona tan desagradable.

-Tú hiciste todo bien Raven, tú eres perfecta- Le dije con voz rota y ella se aferró más a él.

…

Charles, sentado a su lado en la cama que compartía con Azazel, le hablo de aspectos que ella no sabía sobre Sebastian (o que solo había imaginado y conjeturado) con voz neutra y ojos secos, mientras ella le permitía a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ante la impotencia que la invadía y si Raven antes había justificado el comportamiento de Erik al ir a tocar su puerta en la madrugada, ahora estaba por hacerle un jodido altar al hombre ante tal reacción.

-Sabes, al principio aunque me preguntaba por qué me había hecho esto… sentía que lo merecía… yo lo amaba… Habría hecho lo que fuera- Charles hablaba lentamente, remarcando cada sílaba. –Pero yo no merecía eso, era-¡Soy una persona genial, yo no merecía eso!, ¿cierto?- Su hermano utilizó un tono que un niño al que no se le ha dado una galleta utilizaría, un tono tratando de parecer seguro, pero Raven podía ver a través de; y sabía que Charles estaba tratando de convencerse de algo que quería con todas sus fuerzas creer. Ella asintió.

-Él es un jodido cerdo, un asno, un asco de… Le atravesaría la maldita garganta con un palillo chino si pudiera- Charles parpadeo.

-Erik quiere atravesarle el cráneo con una moneda- Y entonces ella rio, porque Charles lo hizo. –No sé porque las personas que más amo son unos psicópatas-

-Bueno Charles, ya sabes- Trato de decir sin poder parar de reír. –“Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres”- Charles asintió como si aprobara lo dicho.

Cuando la calma volvió, decidió que era un buen momento como cualquier otro para preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿Tú y Erik están bien?- Charles, que había estado viendo un punto en el infinito frente a ellos, la volteo a ver y asintió sonriendo verdaderamente feliz y tranquilo.

-Lo Amo-

-¡De ninguna manera, Sherlock!- Xavier liberó una risa torpe.

-Me dijo que me ama-

-¿Qué?, no, pero… ¿¡Qué!?- Su hermano lucía como la tonta ilusa y pobretona protagonista de una telenovela… y a pesar de todo se las arreglaba para verse adorable.

El sentido femenino súper desarrollado de Raven la alerto. Había algo más que no le estaban diciendo. Y entonces lo entendió.

-Tuvieron sexo… sexo hasta el final quiero decir- Charles miró en todas direcciones.

-No lo digas tan alto- Le susurró imperativamente, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y?, ¿Fue bueno?- El sonido que hizo su hermano al raspar su garganta le dio gracia.

-Raven- Le advirtió, con solo decir su nombre le dejo en claro que no iba  a contarle detalles.

-¡No actúes como virgen!, tengo que recordarte esos días en la universidad cuando llegabas borracho y me contabas con lujo de detalle tus noches pasionales-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que recordarme eso?- Dijo él acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda. Raven recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro pudiendo apreciar un poco el rostro sonriente de su hombre.

-Me invitó a quedarme unos días en su casa-

-¿Eh?- Estaba confundida.

-Dijo que no quería que despertara en mitad de la noche por una pesadilla en una habitación oscura y sola o algo así- Y el ojiazul sonrió como si se hubiera perdido en un recuerdo hermoso y perfecto, no en uno doloroso y negro... como ella estaba tan acostumbrada a ver.

Se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

-Te Amo Charles-

-Y yo a ti cariño- Le contestaron con ojos azules luminosos.

-Voy a invitar a Erik a comer, ¿Qué tal el jueves de la siguiente semana?- Charles le sonrió acariciándole el cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men sigue sin ser mío.

Wanda se encontraba con Clint y Anna Marie escondiendo juguetes en el arenero, por allá podía verse a Pietro y a Kurt en los columpios. Kitty estaba con Illyana jugando con muñecas; Bobby, Remy y John jugando con una pelota y muchos otros pequeños disfrutaban del recreo de 30 minutos que el jardín de niños les permitía tener.

Bobby, John y Remy terminaron acercándose a donde los súper-amigos se encontraban.

-Juguemos todos a la pelota- Dijo Bobby al tiempo en que sus interlocutores daban un salto desde sus respectivos columpios al mismo tiempo, terminando de pie junto a sus compañeros.

-¡Sí, hay que jugar!- Aportó el peliblanco entusiastamente.

-¿A qué vamos a jugar?- Preguntó Kurt.

-No sé- Agregó Bobby.

-Fútbol- Aporto John en medio de un bostezo.

-¿La trae con pelota?- Remy tomo el balón de entre las manos de su amigo.

-Pietro y Kurt siempre ganan por sus mutaciones- Se quejó el rubio molesto -La trae no- Y fue entonces que un cambio de actitud surgió en el peliblanco. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó y la sonrisa desapareció.

-Yo no jugaré- Exclamó Pietro comenzando a alejarse de sus compañeros.

-Como quieras- Susurro Remy y Kurt corrió a alcanzar a su amigo que se alejaba a velocidad normal.

-Yo tampoco jugaré, no jugaré si tú no juegas-

-No, tienes que ir a jugar- Ordenó girándose de golpe.

-Pero yo quiero jugar contigo- Agregó el pequeño niño azul. Su amigo se tensó aún más.

-Pues yo no quiero jugar contigo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque eres un mutante-

-Y eso qué, tú también-

-Solo… ¡Solo vete!-

-¡No grites!- Contestó en el mismo tono fuerte. –Bien, ya me voy- Aclaró dándose media vuelta; observó a su súper-amigo una última vez y terminó desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Pietro caminó a velocidad anormalmente lenta hacia el salón de clases.

Siendo el lugar donde Charles lo encontró cuando fue a buscar su celular desaparecido amante del juego de las escondidas.

-Pietro, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con tono alegre y sonrisa en los labios. No esperaba que los ojos del niño estuvieran llorosos y que en cuanto lo viera comenzara a soltar sollozos escandalosos. –Hey, hey…- Para Charles era sencillo manejar una Wanda llorosa, pero un Pietro lloroso era un terreno completamente confuso, asesino y tenebroso. Para empezar no tenía ni idea de si le permitiría abrazarlo. -¿Qué sucede?- Dijo hincándose frente al pequeño de pie que se tallaba los ojos y trataba de tragarse el ruido de su llanto.

-Pelee con Kurt-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó honestamente sorprendido.

-Porque Kurt es un mutante- ¿Acaso se había perdido de alguna línea?

-Tú también eres un mutante- Explicó sintiéndose estúpido una vez que el comentario salió de su boca.

-Me gusta tener súper poderes y me gusta que Kurt tenga súper poderes- El niño se quebró todavía más. -Pero mamá me dijo que no debía dejar que otros los vieran, que mejor actuara como un niño normal y yo no actuó como un niño normal- El pequeño comenzó a alzar la voz con desesperación. -Y Kurt no es un niño normal porque-porque puede teletransportarse- Explicó obviando por completo la apariencia de su sobrino. –Y entonces pensé que tal vez si no soy un niño normal mamá va a dejar de quererme y no quiero que mamá deje de quererme y que tal si Wanda deja de quererme y papá- Y el infante se volvió un remolino de lágrimas e hipidos.

Charles dejo de pensarlo y refugio al pequeño contra su cuerpo.

-No, cariño- Se las arregló para quedar cara a cara con el peliblanco. -Tu mamá jamás dejaría de quererte porque seas un mutante, tu papá tampoco, Wanda menos- Charles quería decirle que la normalidad absoluta no existía, que él era un mutante y eso era su normalidad, pero dudaba que el pequeño entendiera. –Tú eres perfecto con todo y tus súper poderes, y tal y como eres es que tu mamá, tu papá y tu hermana te quieren- El niño pareció replanteárselo un momento limpiándose la nariz con el brazo con una gran falta de modales que a Xavier no interesaba.

-Ahora Kurt está enojado conmigo, ya no va a querer ser mi súper amigo- Dijo a punto de regresar al llanto histérico.

-Solo tienes que hacer las paces con él. Kurt te quiere mucho, solo tienes que explicarle lo que pasó- El niño suspiró entrecortadamente.

-¿Kurt me quiere?-

-¿Tú quieres a Kurt?- El mini Lensherr asintió enérgicamente. –Pues entonces sí- el niño miro el suelo.

-¿Usted me quiere?- Charles sonrió sin una pizca de duda en la respuesta que daría.

-Claro que lo hago-

-¿Aunque sea un mutante?- Charles volvió a esconder al niño contra él.

-Sí-

…

Pietro lo miró como si con eso quisiera que el adulto le transmitiera confianza. Charles solo atinó a sonreírle dándole un pequeño empujoncito por la espalda, logrando que este comenzara su camino hacia su sobrino, quien jugaba con un carrito, solo.

No supo que fue lo que Pietro dijo para llamar su atención, solo fue capaz de presenciar como Kurt alzaba el rostro con expresiones serias y sorprendidas.

Charles debía irse y darles privacidad, pero a veces su mutación tenía vida propia.

-Siento lo que dije y que te grité, eres mi súper amigo y te quiero- Kurt sonrió brillantemente.

-Tú también eres mi súper amigo y también te quiero. Pelear está bien, mami y papá lo hacen, incluso mami y tío. Pelear no es malo- Pietro sonrió igual o de forma más brillante que su amigo.

-¿Quieres jugar a Rápido y Furiososo?- Y Xavier se obligó a irse.

…

Erik se asustó al momento que sintió a sus hijos abrazarlo al mismo tiempo, no, de hecho Pietro lo abrazó unos segundos más tarde de lo que lo hizo Wanda.

-Pietro, ¿te sientes mal?- Cuestionó al tiempo que recorría con el dorso de su mano la cara de su monstruillo.

-No- Dijo el niño acompañando su negación hablada con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Estás enfermo?- Interrogó Wanda tomando la mano de su hermano. –No me dijiste-

-No estoy enfermo- Dijo con un poco más de energía pero no con la peculiar cantidad que era tan característica de él. –Pero papá, tengo que contarte… algo- Erik lo observó esperando a que le explicaran que demonios pasaba.

¿Otra vez el niño con padrastro le había dicho cosas estúpidas?

-Pero en la casa- Sentenció su pequeño.

…

Pietro no dejaba de jugar con los dedos de sus pies mientras ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de él y Wanda, (A quien Charles había dejado fingir ser su ayudante en la cocina).

-Si yo no fuera un mutante, ¿Me querrías más?- Preguntó con la voz más silenciosa y lenta que le había escuchado usar.

¡Eso era ridículo!, ¡Claro que no!

Pero también era cierto que jamás podría haberlo querido menos si hubiera sido un No mutante.

-Te querría exactamente como te quiero ahora- Dijo cruda y seriamente, mirando a su pequeño directo a sus ojos humedecidos.

-¿Ser mutante es malo?-

¿Quién mierda se habría atrevido a meterle esas ideas en la cabeza?

…

-¿Escuchaste?, dicen que Erik Lensherr es un mutante-

-¡No!, no puede ser, ¡Qué horror! Y yo que pensaba que era atractivo-

-Tampoco es que sea su culpa ser un mutante- Agregó una tercera voz. –Así nació, él no eligió nacer mutante-

-Sí, claro. Lo siguiente es que los asesinos van a salir impunes porque “Así nacieron, psicópatas”. Los mutantes son la raíz del mal en el mundo, mi padre siempre lo dice, no deberían ni permitirle estar en la escuela, gracias al cielo nunca nadie va a darle trabajo, ¡imagínate!-

-No, gracias, en sí ya es desagradable hablar de él.

…

-No, ¿tú te sientes malo?- Una muy ligera negación fue la respuesta. -¿Quién te dijo que ser un mutante es malo?-

-Nadie. Pero mamá dijo que no debía mostrar mis súper poderes a otros y cuando no “debes” mostrar algo a otros es porque es malo, ¿no?-

_¡La jodida mierda que…!_

Erik se hincó frente a su hijo, colocó sus manos en los hombros del niño y comenzó.

-Tú no eres malo- Se encargó de remarcar cada palabra con la vista conectada a la de Pietro. –No hay nada mal en ti, Tú eres perfecto, ¿Entiendes? Y nadie puede hacerte sentir que hay algo mal en ti… tú mutación es un regalo-

Sí, probablemente su hijo no entendió la mitad de lo que le dijo y tal vez no puso atención a la otra, pero quien sabe, su hijo era listo y lo único que Erik sabía era que el peliblanco hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar como no lo había visto en un largo tiempo.

-¡Me gusta ser un mutante!- Dijo entre gimoteos. -¡Y me gusta que otros sepan que soy un mutante!- Erik lo abrazó más fuerte besándole el punto más alto de su cabeza.

-Y eso está bien-

…

-Tú sabías- Charles levantó la vista de una pila de foami con diferentes colores de los que Lensherr no se iba a poner a descifrar su función.

-Sí, Pietro peleo con Kurt y yo lo encontré en el salón solo y llorando y entonces me contó todo-

-¿¡Y no me lo dijiste en cuanto me viste!? ¡No pensaste en un “tu ex esposa acaba de arruinar la autoestima de Pietro”!- Estaba gritando y lo sabía, pero demonios que lo necesitaba.

-No me correspondía decírtelo-

-¿Y simplemente lo dejaste pasar?-

-Erik, lo acabo de descubrir hoy-

-¡Sí, Pero…!-

-Y era importante…- Dijo alzando la voz y a pesar de todo manteniéndose tranquilo. -…para Pietro hablar de eso contigo. Él directamente, no yo- Erik terminó sentándose junto al ojiazul, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón…

Acababa de gritarle a Charles.

-Lo siento- Dijo de inmediato. Xavier lucía confundido. Tomó la mano de su pareja, acercándola a su rostro, besándole la palma. –Me estoy desquitando contigo y te estoy gritando-

-Está bien. Entiendo- Le contestó en tono bajo-

-¡No!, te estoy echando toda la jodida bronca a ti, cuando no tienes la culpa de nada y sé que… no estás cómodo cuando alguien está gritando. Lo siento- Charles enredó sus manos.

-Está bien, porque sé que no estás enojado conmigo-

-¡No!, es que… ¿Por qué Magda siempre hace lo mismo? Primero con Wanda y ahora con Pietro…-

-¿Con Wanda?- El ojiazul se veía anonadado y un tanto asustado. Erik se perdió en su mente un instante.

-Nunca te hable de eso-

Con su mano bien protegida entre la de Charles (que para variar estaba cálida), comenzó a relatar una historia que en realidad no quería contar, un recuerdo en el cual no quería pensar.

-La mutación de Wanda se salió de control y Magda se asustó, le gritó monstruo y realmente no sé qué más le hizo, sé que golpeo a Pietro, aunque no sé porque… yo… llegué a casa, encontrándola llena de vidrios y muebles rotos y desarreglados. Magda estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando, Pietro también no dejaba de llorar y después de 1 hora encontré a Wanda escondida en el armario. Magda tardó una semana en hablarme y otra en hablarle a ellos- Charles lo observó en silencio durante toda la anécdota sin opinar y sin variar la expresión de su rostro. –Mírala, no lo recuerda y aun así no usa su mutación, recientemente es cuando ha comenzado y ahora Pietro cree que ser un mutante es algo malo y ¡Maldita sea con Magda!- Xavier lo dejo normalizar su respiración, para después hablar.

-Pienso que deberías ver todo desde su punto de vista- Eso no era un comentario que esperara.

-Me estás diciendo que lo que le hizo a Wanda o lo que le dijo a Pietro, está bien, ¿Qué la justifique?- Charles negó de inmediato.

-No, no digo que la justifiques y no digo que lo que hizo o dijo es correcto, pero Erik, nosotros somos mutantes, sabemos cómo actuar con niños mutantes basándonos en lo que queríamos nosotros cuando éramos niños o basándonos en las cosas agradables que los adultos nos ofrecieron. Pero tú ex esposa es una No mutante; ella ve todo desde la perspectiva de una No mutante. Ella probablemente cree que está haciendo lo correcto y si tú le estás permitiendo estar a solas con Wanda y Pietro es obviamente porque viste que ella sabe que se equivocó y está arrepentida. Erik, ella necesita que tú le expliques como tratarlos-

Si hubiera escuchado esta platica de alguien más, lo cierto es que no la habría escuchado; habría mandado a la persona al demonio desde los inicios de su dialogo, pero este era Charles y con Charles podía apartar su orgullo mutante y realmente reflexionar en lo dicho.

Pensó en su madre y en lo pérdida que debió sentirse al ser una no mutante (viuda) con un pequeño y problemático (con problemas para controlar su ira y su habilidad) hijo mutante.

-Tú y tu increíble confianza en los No mutantes- Dijo en una especie de cumplido para recargar la frente en el pecho de su pareja, sintiendo como unos dedos se enredaban en su cabello, apartando el dolor de cabeza, que, había surgido por la tensión acumulada en la nuca.

Y finalmente aceptó.

-En realidad no sé cómo ayudar a mis hijos- Charles hablo tranquila y suavemente.

-Ambos van a estar bien, porque te tienen-

_Y a ti._

Susurró su inconsciente tan bajo que no fue percibido por su parte consciente.

…

Magda le abrió la puerta con la boca llena y con rastros de azúcar en las comisuras de los labios.

 _Dona de azúcar_ , pensó.

Dejando el paso libre a su ex esposo, la mujer corrió al comedor tomando una servilleta y limpiándose con ademanes delicados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde están los niños?, ¿¡Les pasó algo!?- Terminó diciendo con tono histérico.

Erik se enfocó en “Tratar de comprender a la mujer” justo como Charles le había dicho.

Empatía.

-¡Erik, contéstame!- Exclamó elevando la voz. Él recordó que amó intensamente a esta persona.

-Ellos están bien, están en casa con…-

-Con Charles- Terminó ella. –Con quién más podrían estar, ¿cierto?- Habló en voz baja y un poco molesta, luciendo de inmediato arrepentida. Erik iba a ignorar eso último.

-Necesito que hablemos de algo-

-De acuerdo- Contestó señalándole una silla para que se sentará, pero Lensherr no necesitaba sentarse.

-Pietro me preguntó si ser mutante es malo-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué preguntaría eso?- La respuesta honesta y rápida había logrado relajarlo un poco. –Crees que… crees que yo le dije que ser mutante es malo- La pelirroja no se molestó en dejar un tono de pregunta. –Le hice algo horrible a Wanda, jamás haría… jamás cometería el mismo error-

-Sé que no usaste la palabra malo- Habló elevando el tono de su voz por encima de los balbuceos de su Ex. –Pero le dijiste a Pietro que no dejara que otros vieran su mutación y él supuso que era porque ser mutante es malo y terminó peleándose con su mejor amigo y entonces Charles…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Charles en todo esto?- Sin darle tiempo de contestar, siguió farfullando. -¿Él dijo que yo le dije a Pietro que ser mutante era malo?, ¿Qué?, ¿Te dijo que leyó la mente de Pietro o algo así?, ¿Leyó la mente de mi hijo?, ¿Cómo se atrevió…?-

-No, ¡Charles no hizo nada de eso!-

-¡No me grites!-

-¡Yo grito si quiero!-

-¡Bien, pues yo también gritaré!-

-¡Bien!- Se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de serenarse. –Mira Magda, la única razón por la que estoy tratando de hablar contigo es porque Charles me sugirió que tratara de ver las cosas como tú las vez, como una No mutante. Si por mí fuera, no habría vuelto a hablar contigo y no habría dejado que vieras a Wanda y Pietro jamás- La mujer se puso pálida.

-No- Susurró. –Yo… no puedo perderlos otra vez. –La mujer comenzó a mirar hacia varias direcciones y pasó la mano por su cabello, desarreglándolo en el proceso; por la expresión en su rostro, podía decir que estaba a un paso de mosca de darle un ataque.

-Yo sólo… mira lo que yo hice cuando vi la mutación de Wanda, y soy su madre; sí, nos gusta pensar que la sociedad avanzó y que los mutantes son aceptados, pero eso no es totalmente cierto. Y yo no quiero que nadie allá afuera los lastime. No creí que Pietro… jamás imaginé que lo tomaría así, no era mi intención, nunca…- No lloraba, pero se notaba que quería hacerlo.

-Viví escondiendo mi mutación mucho tiempo, teniendo miedo de mí mismo y sintiéndome como un monstruo. Yo no quiero que ellos vivan así. Quiero que sean y se muestren tal cual son, sin sentirse avergonzados o temerosos de quién son. Y nadie va a lastimarlos, porque yo estoy aquí para protegerlos-

-Eso es demasiado soñador Erik. No puedes protegerlos de todo- Lensherr le dedicó su silencio más penetrante.

_Ambos van a estar bien, porque te tienen._

-Voy a preguntarles si quieren verte el siguiente día que te toca tenerlos, si no quieren, no los traeré- Dijo secamente para irse.

…

Al entrar en su casa se encontró con sus pequeños y su pareja en el comedor usando la mesa como escritorio, la cual estaba llena de hojas, basura producida al sacar punta y bolas de papel amontonadas.

-¡Papi!- Pietro ya estaba aferrado a él para cuando Wanda terminó de exclamar la cariñosa forma con la que llamaba a su padre y luego correr a abrazarse al adulto también. Erik se sintió aliviado de que su hijo usara su mutación.

Primero acaricio sus cabezas y luego les besó la frente.

 Wanda le mostró la hoja en su mano.

–Hice un gusano-

-Yo una mariposa- Agregó Pietro desde su lugar en la silla (realmente no sintió cuando su hijo había regresado a su lugar previo), levantando su trabajo repleto de naranja y morado.

-Nunca vi a un gusano tan azul y feliz y a una mariposa tan majestuosa-

-¿Qué es majestuosa?- Erik se permitió reír.

-Significa que es genial pero al triple- Explicó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Pietro se concentró en su dibujo luciendo complacido.

-¿Mi gusano también es majesoso?- le preguntó su  castañita.

-Claro que sí; ¿Su tarea era hacer dibujos de insectos?- Y dos cabecillas asintieron a la vez.

-Dibuja tu insecto favorito, esa era- Dijo el peliblanco. Erik hizo contacto visual con el profesor de sus hijos, quien le sonrió de inmediato.

-¿Quieres comer?- Le preguntaron, y a pesar de la calidez que siempre lo envolvía al observar a Charles, se sentía seco, frustrado, decepcionado y enojado también, atrapado en sensaciones que experimentó mientras crecía como un mutante rechazado.

-Sí- Dijo para ir a lavarse las manos.

Charles lo encontró diez minutos después sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro. El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él con seguro y terminó parándose frente a él.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tenías razón. Desde su punto de vista No mutante y retorcido, ella trataba de proteger a Pietro. Sabes, casi hasta entiendo porque lo hizo en realidad-

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?-

-El problema es que no es justo. Nosotros no somos malos, no somos monstruos, no tenemos porque… no tendríamos ni porque pensar en pasar nuestra vida temiendo y negando lo que somos. Somos superiores. Los No mutantes son los del problema, no nosotros. Mis hijos deberían poder salir sin sentir que deben esconderse. Su madre no tendría por qué estar preocupada de… ¡La sociedad es una jodida mierda!, nos hace luchar por derechos que deberían ser nuestros desde el principio, por un trato que no degrade nuestra dignidad, cuando debería ser así desde el inicio- Charles se hincó frente a él recargando las manos en las rodillas de Erik como soporte.

-Tienes razón, la sociedad no debería ser así, y no se supone que luchemos por derechos que también merecemos, que si lo piensas bien, es absurdo que se nos nieguen. Pero es, las cosas son así. Los No mutantes han estado al mando y aún ahora hay No mutantes como el del cine, pero también hay No mutantes buenos Erik, como Mariko o tu ex esposa… o tu madre. No todos los No mutantes son malos y no todos los mutantes son buenos-

Erik tuvo el destello de unos ojos fríos y cabello castaño con una frente que quería atravesar con un picahielos.

-Pero la sociedad es mejor de lo que era cuando estábamos creciendo. Nosotros debemos esforzarnos para que sea cada vez mejor. Así Wanda y Pietro van a estar rodeados por un ambiente mucho mejor. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste Erik y sé que es muy difícil- Susurró. –Pero la vida no son solo momentos buenos- Lo parafraseo, en voz baja, como si no quisiera realmente decirlo. –Pero sabes, cuando Wanda y Pietro  tengan malos ratos, porque los tendrán, te tendrán a ti como soporte… y a su madre. Y van a estar bien- Erik se mantuvo callado mirando al suelo.

Charles era un soñador, pero un soñador inteligente (no estúpido o crédulo), se las arreglaba para tener esperanza y daba su opinión basándose en su experiencia (llena de puntos oscuros, huecos… pero también puntos luminosos).

Erik se encontró sin poder negar que creía lo que Charles decía, porque Erik creía en Charles.

 _También a ti_. Le susurró su mente.

-También a ti-Murmuró, apreciando el cambio en las facciones del rostro de su pareja, pareciendo complacido, sorprendido, a punto de llorar y al borde de una carcajada alegre.

Charles asintió.

-Sí- Dijo sonriendo.

Jaló a Charles logrando, de alguna manera, obligarlo a sentarse en sus piernas. La tapa del inodoro crujió en protesta al peso al que estaba siendo sometida.

A Erik le importaba una jodida barra de granola.

Charles le besó la nariz y él sonrió con ojos cerrados y la firme convicción de unir sus labios.

Fue corto y sin involucrar nada más que un roce de labios con un chasquido como toque final.

Tomó la mano izquierda del ojiazul sintiendo un curita en el dedo medio y otra en el índice. Demasiado cansado para preguntar, le dedicó a Charles una mirada interrogante sin dejar de acariciar los pedazos de plástico.

-Ahm… El cuchillo se levantó en armas porque dijo que yo lo estaba explotando desconsideradamente al hacerlo trabajar tan duro picando tomate- Erik deseo tener la energía para reír más fuerte. Entonces recordó. –A los niños no les gusta el tomate-

-Entonces será mejor que no les digas que la sopa que comieron estaba hecha con tomate-

Amaba a Charles, de verdad lo hacía.

…

Erik debió pensarlo mejor, debió ser inteligente y ser su propio jefe como Azazel; pero no, tuvo que ser estúpido y terminar siendo un profesor de universidad que tenía que seguir las ordenes de un rector imbécil que organizaba una inútil y ridícula reunión para hablar de mierdas que no le importaban y que le importaba una mierda si sus trabajadores tenían unos mellizos que debían ser recogidos a una hora específica.

Si no lograba decidir qué hacer en los próximos 5 minutos, iba a comenzar a asesinar gente.

Llamar a Magda… tomó su celular… y le marcó a Charles.

-Hola Amor, ¿qué sucede?- Xavier decía “Amor” en el mismo tono que decía “Mi amigo”. Escalofrío de felicidad recorriéndolo.

_Obligar a Charles a cuidar a mis hijos. No puedo hacer eso._

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Tengo… una estúpida reunión y no sé qué tan tarde salga- el momento de silencio que le contestó lo hizo desear no haber llamado, decirle a Charles que no tenía que hacerse cargo de sus hijos, no era justo darle tanto trabajo al hombre, no eran sus hijos.

-Oh, está bien, yo cuidaré de Pietro y Wanda, tranquilo- Pero finalmente fue lo que recibió más allá del silencio. –Le pediré a Azazel que nos lleve, me aprovecharé de él- Erik sonrió al escuchar el tono divertido que su pareja había usado.

-Gracias- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Gracias, por qué?- El sonido del timbre que avisaba del fin del recreo en el jardín de niños le llegó a través del celular. –Tengo que irme, nos vemos en la tarde-

-Te Amo-

-Yo también- Y colgó.

-Dos minutos- La voz de Emma le llegó desde una posición detrás de él. Se giró a encararla al tiempo que guardaba su celular.

-¿Qué?- No había entendido lo que la mujer había dicho.

-Duraste dos minutos viendo tu celular mientras sonreías como… como la máscara la primera vez que vio el personaje de Cameron Díaz- Explicó Frost con una sonrisa burlona. Luego el tipo de sonrisa que estaba mostrando se volvió más tranquila y menos en son de burla. –Me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con Charles-

-¿Leíste mi…?-

-No lo necesité- Le contestó orgullosa de sí misma. Fue entonces que pensó en las crudas y necesarias palabras que la mujer le había dado la última vez que habían hablado.

-Emma- Dijo únicamente y la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó, para luego verla dar media vuelta con esa elegancia tan suya.

-Lo sé Erik, soy asombrosa- Le dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro. –Nos vemos en la junta- Erik le sonrió de medio lado.

…

Estúpidas juntas, estúpidos rectores estúpidas pérdidas de tiempo.

4 de la tarde, eran las jodidas 4 de la tarde.

Entró a su casa tratando de alejar la tensión en sus hombros, cuello y nuca, dándose un pequeño masaje en esa última zona, deteniendo sus acciones al encontrarse con sus hijos en el piso, haciendo dibujos en la espalda (blanca y repleta de pecas) de Charles, que se encontraba sobre su abdomen con la camisa que traía puesta enrollada sobre sus hombros y con coloridas hojas frente a él,  probablemente trabajos de sus alumnos.

-Hola Erik- Lo saludaron mientras sus pequeños corrían hasta él aferrándose a sus piernas.

-Papi- Su hija lo miró en una clara petición de “tengo que darte un beso en la mejilla”, se agacho a recibir su caricia, para que esta resultara doble por causa de un Pietro que se unió a la idea de su hermana.

-¿Te divertiste en tu reunión papá?- Cuestionó el peliblanco.

-No- Contestó. –Estuvo muy aburrida- Sus dos hijos fruncieron el ceño.

-Podemos ver una película, para que te sientas mejor- Aportó el niño y sin esperar respuesta ambos corrieron a su habitación probablemente en busca de una película para ver. Fue cuando recordó que ya no sabía dónde estaba Charles.

Lo encontró colocando un plato con comida en la mesa.

-Come- Le ordenaron. –Wanda y Pietro ya comieron.

-¿Tú?- Xavier sonrió.

-También- Él regresó el gesto.

Erik se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que lo había olvidado. Olvido lo que era tener a un adulto viviendo contigo, olvidó lo que era poder compartir responsabilidades.

Una semana, Charles llevaba en su casa una semana y ya lo había hecho relajarse, no quería sobrecargar al hombre de responsabilidades, nunca fue su intención, lo invitó a quedarse con él porque quería protegerlo, pero de alguna forma Xavier lograba adecuarse a su rutina. Lavaba platos, y barría cuando Erik acababa de pensar que necesitaba hacerse, lo ayudaba a cocinar cuando Lensherr estaba tan cansado que era más un peligro para la humanidad que ese experto cocinero que su madre había criado. Lo apoyaba cuando la sangrienta batalla (no sangrienta en realidad) de acostar a sus hijos comenzaba, porque él siempre defenderá que puede arreglárselas solo, pues es cierto; pero siendo dos en lugar de uno volvía todo mucho menos dramático y agotador y mucho más sencillo, rápido y ameno.

Erik siempre supo que Charles podía hacer todo lo anterior, vamos que lo había hecho antes; sabía que podía contar con el ojiazul en lo que necesitara, se lo dejó muy en claro en el evento del cine y aún más claro al estar con él cuando estuvo enfermo; pero tenerlo en casa las 24 horas volvía todo muy diferente, todo terminaba en un nuevo nivel de seguridad y confort.

Erik llevaba cuatro días despertando para observar a un castaño de ocultos ojos azules dormido a su lado, hecho que lo llevaba a sonreír al instante.

Y Chales no era perfecto, tenía dificultades para despertar y siempre dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta; dejaba hojas y foami por todas partes, la sopa se le quemó el miércoles y era muy malo trapeando, nunca recordaba remojar los platos sucios a los que la comida podía pegárseles y siempre sonsacaba a sus hijos para terminar en juegos originales y curiosos.

Y sin embargo lo era.

Y solo había sido una semana.

Se dio cuenta de que también había olvidado las noches de insomnio, las dudas, la soledad de una cama que había sido hecha para dos y que solo lo tenía a él, las mañanas frente al reflejo de un hombre con ojeras que se preguntaba si estaba dándole a sus hijos la vida que merecían.

El plato frente a él contenía comida que él mismo había hecho el día anterior y a pesar de todo sabía que sabría diferente.

-¿Por qué me estás viendo así?- Cuestionó Charles sonriendo con más energía y él lo besó.

Casto y pequeño, solo deseando sentir la piel del otro, no recordando siquiera como besarlo con sus manos, olvidando que estaba en medio de su casa, no en la privacidad de su habitación.

-Papi hay que ver…- La voz de su hija se detuvo de golpe igual que el beso que había estado teniendo.

Su hija tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y no había parpadeado en los últimos 30 segundos.

-Wanda…- La llamó, sin embargo la pequeña lo interrumpió.

-¡Pietro!- Gritó la niña haciendo que su hermano apareciera de inmediato.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué?- Su hijo lucía confundido y preocupado.

-¡Papi y el profesor se estaban besando!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Besando!-

-¿Besando?- El pequeño exclamó con cierta expresión de asco para, junto a su hermana, observarlos exigiendo una respuesta con miradas profundas y taladrantes.

…

Dios, si tan solo pudiera no estar en esta situación. No quería tener que explicar esto. No quería, sus pequeños eran tan… ¡Pequeños!

Tomó aire llenándose de valor.

No funcionó.

-Niños- Comenzó. –Charles y yo…- Se aclaró la garganta; de golpe su boca estaba seca. –Charles y yo somos novios-

-¿Novios?- Cuestionó Wanda mientras Pietro achicaba un ojo y torcía la boca como si Erik hubiera dicho que comían popo… aunque pensándolo bien probablemente su hijo se habría emocionado ante tal situación.

-Sí, ya saben cómo Iron-Man y… su novia con nombre de ingrediente de pizza… ¿Champiñón?

-Pepper- Susurró Charles.

-Ah, Pepper, o cómo…- No se le ocurría nada.

-Thor y Jane- Aportó el ojiazul.

-Sí, Thor y Jane- Afirmó él.

-Pero ninguno de ustedes es niña- Agregó Wanda.

-¿Qué?- A Erik le estaba costando mucho mantener su mente concentrada en esta situación.

-Pepper y Jane son niñas como yo, tú y el profesor son niños- Compartió una corta mirada con Charles. Pietro lucía muy interesado en la situación.

-Bueno es que…-

Su cerebro se bloqueó. Era tanto su deseo de no tener que contar esto que su jodido cerebro decidió que era suficiente y se estaba negando a proporcionarle una forma para explicarle a sus hijos por qué salir con alguien de tu mismo sexo era completamente normal.

-Un niño y una niña pueden salir juntos, al igual que un niño y un niño y una niña y una niña- Por suerte Charles estaba ahí.

-Pero Iron-Man solo ha salido con niñas- Exclamó Pietro.

-Sí, pero si Iron-Man quisiera él podría salir con… el Capitán América-

-¿El Capitán América?- Cuestionaron tanto Erik como Pietro.

-Siempre pensé que el Capitán América tenía algo con su mejor amigo, este…- Erik trató de recordar el nombre del sujeto, pero era inútil.

-¿Bucky?- Asintió reconociendo el nombre y Charles asintió aceptando la idea. –O Jane Foster podría salir con su amiga, Darcy-

-¿Y eso está bien?- Preguntó Pietro apartándolo de la idea de que las películas de Marvel bien podrían estar preparando el terreno para algún día hacer la película de un superhéroe gay, y regresándolo a la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba, pero de alguna forma la conversación del hombre con traje azul y la científica novia de Thor lo había tranquilizado.

-Claro que está bien Pietro- Dijo con voz calmada.

-¿Es normal?- volvió a interrogar el peliblanco.

-Completamente normal- Y contestó de nueva cuenta con una inmensa paciencia.

-¿Tengo que tener un novio?, ¿Wanda tiene que tener una novia?- Erik casi se atraganta.

-Eso lo decidirás cuando seas grande, porque ambos pueden llegar a amar a un niño o a una niña y eso va a estar bien. Pero como ya dije será cuando sean grandes, cuando tengan 15, no, 18, no, cuando… cuando tengan mi edad-

-¿Tú y el profesor se aman?- Interrogó su hija con mucho interés. Charles sonrió.

-Sí- se escuchó contestando. –Yo Amo a Charles-

-¿El profesor ama a papi?- Un par de miradas infantiles se posaron en el ojiazul, el cual rio suavemente bajando la mirada.

-Sí, Yo Amo a su papi- Erik sonrió dejando que el Amor que sentía se escapara de su sonrisa.

-¿Es por eso que está aquí?, cuando dos personas se aman viven juntos ¿no?, ¡Ahora el profesor vive con nosotros!- Agregó Pietro con entusiasmo.

-¡Me gusta que viva con nosotros!-

-¡A mí también!-

-¡Veamos la película de Thor!-

-¡Hay que buscarla!- Y así ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-Pues fue mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado- Expuso Charles finalmente.

-Múdate con nosotros- Y esa fue su respuesta. Charles se quedó atrapado entre un “Estoy a punto de sonreír pero creo que me he congelado” y otro poco de “Estoy a un milímetro de un ataque de pánico”.

Bien pudo avergonzarse y sentir que debía retractarse, pero ese casi ataque de pánico no evitaba que pudiera observar ese otro matiz en la expresión de Charles, un oculto pero claro “No puedo creer que finalmente me preguntaste esto”.

-La casa es mía, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por perder dinero pagando renta o tratando con estúpidos propietarios, tengo un sótano, ahí podemos guardar tus muebles si quieres o... haré espacio para tu ropa en el closet, le haré un espacio a tu escritorio junto al mío yo… no quiero…-

-¿Que despierte solo en una habitación vacía después de una pesadilla?- Preguntó Charles.

-No quiero despertar solo en una habitación vacía después de una pesadilla- Agregó él para luego observar como Charles cerraba los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa temblorosa mientras todo su cuerpo transmitía felicidad.

-Yo quiero mudarme- Le susurró tomándolo de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola otra vez!
> 
> X-Men no es mío, tampoco Spartacus, los postres de manzana y bombones, los lavamanos de porcelana que se caen, el yeso, la tibia, los hospitales, las bibliotecas, los taxis, el bungie, los delantales con leyendas, limonada rosa y... sí.

Charles se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comerse el postre de manzana y bombones que recién ella había obligado a Azazel a hacer.

-Charles, ¿qué…?- Raven sabía perfectamente que Charles había sido un niño rico, “Un pequeño señorito” (Se reía tanto cuando pensaba en su querido hermano como el hijo de gente rica), así que Xavier tenía modales, una forma de hablar elevada e intelectual, un porte elegante y… modales… muchos modales. Claro, si lo comparaba con el  niño educado que fue, su “yo” actual no le llegaba ni al dedo gordo del pie derecho; podría decirse que su Charles era “mundano”, pero nunca común.

¿Ver a Charles comer sin cubiertos un postre que manchaba prácticamente toda la mano y el camino entre el plato y la boca? Ese era un nuevo y tenebroso nivel de vida mundana que solo podía significar que algo estaba acabando con la paciencia del ojiazul lanzándolo directo a una lucha dentro de una jaula donde solo estaban él y la desesperación.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- Raven cuestionó, sabiendo que su pregunta entraría directo a un saco con fondo roto, en dónde su pregunta sería esquivada o contestada con una de las respuestas más ridículas y evasivas que Charles podría ingeniárselas para crear en este momento de su vida. Y entonces su hermano la miró, con miedo reflejado por sus facciones y un ligero tono pálido, mientras se concentraba en hacer una larga inspiración. –Charles, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasó?-

Se negaba a creer que Erik hubiera hecho algo estúpido.

¡No era justo!, su hermano había estado tan bien… tan rosa y cursi y… ¡Maldita sea!, si la jodida vida había decidido dañar de nuevo a su hermano, ella se iba a encargar de arreglar el puto universo para…

-Todo está bien Raven- La mujer estaba a punto de lanzarse a morderle la yugular a su hermano si no cambiaba esa estúpida respuesta. Charles pareció entender.

-No, en serio Raven, todo está bien- Xavier mostró una pequeña sonrisa. “No trato de esquivar tu pregunta”, decía como un letrero en color neón. -Te tengo a ti, y tú tienes a Azazel y a Kurt lo que hace que de alguna manera yo también los tenga y tenemos a Logan que tiene a Mariko quién es genial y yo tengo a Erik… quién acababa de invitarme a vivir con él-

-¿¡Qué!?-

_¿¡Qué!?_

Por el ligero tinte de dolor que Charles puso, probablemente lo gritó doble, tanto con su voz como con su mente. Pero había cosas más importantes que disculparse por aquello.

-¿Literalmente te invitó a…?-

-Sí-

-¿Y por qué luces como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar?-

-¿Por qué tal vez lo haga?-

-¡Charles, aquí no!- Le gritó empujándolo.

…

Ahora, con ambos acostados sobre su espalda en el piso, sin ganas de vomitar, Raven pudo concentrarse de nuevo.

-¿No quieres mudarte con Erik?, creí que habías dicho que lo amabas, ¿Te entraron las dudas?- Charles suspiró.

-Amo a Erik- Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Pero?... ¿Es por sus hijos?- A ella le parecía una posibilidad bastante… posible.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró el ojiazul.

-Bueno, es difícil criar niños, y en este caso esos niños ni siquiera son tuyos, nunca te he preguntado cómo te sientes respecto a ellos- Charles lo miró indignado, como si no pudiera creer que Raven acabara de decir ese conjunto de palabras, con una expresión de “Te juzgaré en silencio, mientras me siento decepcionado de ti”.

-Amo a Wanda y a Pietro… yo… tú sabes que yo siempre quise tener hijos- Se dedicó a darle un pequeño golpecito al hombro del otro con el propio. –Ellos jamás podrían ser un problema-

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu “pero”?-

-Es que… no hay un pero, Raven. No tengo dudas. Pienso en que la última vez que compartí casa con alguien de forma tan profunda fue con Sebastian y pienso que voy a tener esa sensación de…- Charles colocó su mano a unos centímetros de su pecho, haciéndola temblar un poco, como si tratará de puntualizar algo importante, sin lograrlo realmente. –Huir… pero nunca aparece- Charles bajo su mano. –Y en su lugar solo me siento feliz de tener a Erik, Pietro y Wanda- Raven frunció el ceño y tensó el cuerpo.

-¿¡Estás tratando de decirme que no tener dudas te crea un ataque de pánico!?-

-Eso creo- Le contestó el ojiazul luciendo envidiablemente avergonzado.

-Charles…- Estaba a punto de reñir al hombre cuando la que llamaría “La Gran Revelación” la golpeo. -¿Y qué le dijiste a Erik? Dios, Charles, ¿¡Qué le dijiste a Erik!?-

-Le dije que quería mudarme… Realmente creo que es la decisión correcta, pero ¿tú crees que lo es?, ya sabes “No debes tomar decisiones cuando estás feliz”, ¿no?... ¿o era hacer promesas?-

-Charles, al demonio con esa frase. Mientras sientas que es lo correcto, lo es-

Charles abrió la boca, apunto de decir que él no era de fiar porque también creyó que lo de Sebastian era “lo correcto”, pero luego lo consideró detenidamente y recordó que lo que tuvo con Sebastian no lo pensó ni un momento, solo pasó.

Ahora era diferente. No se había dejado llevar por completo por sus emociones (había perdido esa parte de él que era capaz de dejar de lado la parte lógica de su cerebro, para bien o para mal). Y su parte racional (con un toque de emociones y sentimentalismos) no tenía nada en contra de ir a vivir a la casa Lensherr oficialmente.

Y sin notarlo, sus barreras se debilitaron, permitiéndose ver lo que estaba en la cabeza de su hermana; Raven tenía tantas cosas que decirle _, en primer lugar planeaba exclamar un “Charles” en un tono de “No seas ridículo”, para después hablarle del orgullo del tamaño de Florida que Erik se cargaba y que a pesar de eso lo perdonó, aun después del golpe bajo que Xavier le había dado._

 _Erik Lensherr amaba a su hermano; roto, cobarde, lleno de parches y arreglos que nunca podrían llegar a ser permanentes, Erik Lensherr amaba a Charles Francis Xavier la persona brillante, amable, tolerante y hermosa que era_.

-Yo quiero mudarme- Susurró su hermano con una sorpresiva sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Después de la idiotez que hizo (ir en mitad de la madrugada a despertarlos) no sabía cómo actuar frente a Raven y Azazel. Pero decidió que de alguna forma se las arreglaría.

Sus hijos estaban felices, Charles estaba feliz. Él tenía que ser feliz, aunque preferiría practicar bungie.

-Me gusta el bungie- Le dijo Charles al tiempo que bajaba del auto. Él tragó en seco, Xavier rio ayudando a Wanda a salir del carro mientras Pietro se apresuraba a tocar el timbre de la casa sin que él le hubiera dado permiso.

Azazel abrió la puerta de la casa con un delantal con la leyenda “Kiss the Cook”.

-Hola- Saludó mirando a Pietro. -Kurt esta…-

-Gracias señor rojo- Contestó el niño mostrando toda la falta de modales que tenía, entrando a la casa y abusando de su mutación.

Su hija soltó la mano de Charles y corrió pasando por un lado del padre de Kurt, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano.

-Hola señor rojo papá de Kurt-

-Hola- Contestó Azazel. Erik sentía la necesidad de disculparse, pero el apretón de manos que el cuñado de su pareja le dio, hizo que olvidara todo.

-Bonito delantal-

-Sé que quieres uno Lensherr, no te preocupes, le diré a Charles donde los venden para que te regale uno-

-Que considerado de tu parte, gracias- Charles se reía de ellos. Erik recordó que Azazel le caía bien.

Y finalmente Raven apareció en escena.

-Charles- Saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Cariño- Contestó su pareja.

-Hey Erik- Fue lo que él recibió. Esperó el ataque verbal a su persona, la mirada asesina, que si bien había desaparecido, debería haber vuelto por la locura que había hecho hace poco. Pero Raven se concentró en su hermano.

-¡Tío!- Exclamó Kurt llegando por el pasillo y brincando a los brazos del ojiazul, quien lo aferró de inmediato a su cuerpo, evitando que el niño terminara cayendo al suelo aparatosamente. -Tío tienes que ver mi cuarto, papá lo cambio, ¡ven!- El pequeño comenzó a jalarlo del brazo. Charles parecía no tener corazón para decirle a su sobrino que no, a pesar de todo volteo a ver a Erik como si no quisiera dejarlo, conocedor del hecho de que no quería quedarse solo con su hermana.

Erik era un pésimo novio.

Le sonrió a Charles tratando de decirle que él estaría bien (aunque en realidad no). Una vez que sus hijos no estaban (¿¡Por qué!?), así como el pequeño Kurt y su pareja. Raven lo recorrió por completo con seriedad, mucha seriedad. Erik tal vez, y solo tal vez, se sintió poca cosa.

-Lamento lo que hice la otra noche, despertarlos y eso- Azazel comenzó a negar con la cabeza con expresión despreocupada, restándole importancia a todo lo sucedido, sin embargo Raven fue la que hablo.

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste- Raven se aclaró la garganta y apartó la vista. –De verdad lo hago- Erik se perdió un poco en el Charles lloroso que le decía que lo sentía.

Deseos asesinos aumentando.

-Te odio- Dijo Raven de golpe, mirándolo a los ojos de nueva cuenta como si hubiera dicho que amaba las papas fritas. Tal vez lo que más le sorprendió fue el suspirar derrotado de Azazel.

-¿Me odias?- Esto le quitaba tensión a su relación en realidad. Lensherr se descubrió relajando sus hombros, así como sus facciones.

-Eres un idiota, divorciado, con dos hijos, una ex esposa, bisexual probablemente, amargado y enojón. No le hace daño a nadie sonreír un poco, ¿sabes? y tienes un orgullo que definitivamente no es proporcional a tu altura- Que se suponía que dijera, todo era cierto. –Y con todo eso, te las arreglaste para que Charles se enamorara de ti. Y no solo eso, él te contó todo. Te odio porque tú supiste que hacer y decir cuando yo nunca supe. Tú tenías todo el derecho a estar enojado con él por lo que te hizo, pudiste haberlo mandado a la mierda cuando se disculpó, pero no lo hiciste, lo perdonaste y… Te odio, pero me agradas- Azazel le dio un conjunto de golpes en la espalda. Tratando de decir “no trates de buscarle la lógica”.  No estaba seguro de que acababa de pasar, pero de alguna muy, muy retorcida forma se sentía honestamente aceptado por la familia de su pareja y los deseos de salir corriendo por la puerta y practicar bongie desaparecieron totalmente. –Y aún voy a castrarte si haces algo estúpido- Dijo Raven, pero esta vez no había tono asesino y mirada fría, esta vez había diversión y sonrisas brillantes. Erik rio sabiendo que era la respuesta correcta.

…

¡Jodido Azazel!, cocinaba muy bien el infeliz.

Sus hijos eran un desastre comiendo, al igual que Kurt al menos. Azazel hacia ruidos mientras masticaba, Raven comía sin combinar los diferentes guisados en su plato y Charles hacia uso de sus increíbles modales al comer, como siempre.

Erik se preguntó cómo comería él, ¿Tendría una forma específica para comer? En eso estaba cuando Pietro tiró el vaso con limonada rosa encima de Kurt, quien se teletransportó a los brazos de su padre, llevándose la limonada consigo y mojando al mayor.

Una de las cosas más raras que Erik había presenciado.

Se puso de pie tomando prácticamente todas las servilletas y se detuvo en su lugar, sin saber si debía secar la mesa o lanzárselas a Azazel o secarlo él mismo.

-Perdón- Decidió decir en su lugar, alcanzándole las servilletas a Azazel. –Pietro- Advirtió, logrando cambiar la postura encogida de su hijo que trataba de esconder su risa fracasando olímpicamente, por una postura derecha y rígida.

-Perdón Kurt, perdón señor rojo, perdón mamá de Kurt-

-¿Por qué yo soy el señor rojo y tú eres la mamá de Kurt?- Sus hijos rieron, al igual que Charles y él mismo.

Kurt observaba a su padre con la boca abierta, como si el hombre fuera la última figura de acción de Sparty-Man.

-Papá eres rojo, ¿Por qué yo no soy rojo?-

-¿Eh?... porque eres azul como mami-

-Ah, sí- Y el niño decidió que era el momento perfecto para regresar a su asiento. Erik recordó que estaba de pie.

-Puedo limpiar el piso si quieres, se va a poner pegajoso si lo dejamos secar-

-Nah- Exclamó Raven quitándole seriedad al asunto. –Lo haré después… mañana, tal vez-

Todos manejaban sus casas diferentes, se dijo Erik.

 _No, tú eres un maniático de la limpieza._ Le dijo Charles en una de esas curiosas pláticas mentales al tiempo que le sonreía observándolo regresar a su sitio.

Sí, eso era cierto.

…

-¡No!, hubieras visto a Charles cuando usaba el cabello más largo y se dejaba la barba y el bigote- Dijo Raven en una explosión de carcajadas. Erik sonrió mirando a Xavier quien reía divertido.

-Fue mi etapa rebelde-

-¡Parecía el cantante de una banda de rock!- Agregó Azazel divertido.

-¿No tienes una foto en la que…?- Trató de decir, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-No, esa foto, no le hace justicia a como terminó su cabello. Créeme-

-¡Hubo una época en la que Raven decidió ser mitad azul y mitad amarilla!- Exclamó Charles. Azazel rio más fuerte. Para ser justos él también.

-¡He visto las fotos!- Medio dijo el hombre rojo. Raven habló nuevamente.

-Sí, pues yo he visto las fotos de cuando tenías un mechón rosa- Nunca debió dejar que su despierta mente imaginara a Azazel con cabello rosa.

-¡Al principio era rojo!- Trató de defenderse el hombre.

-¿Y por qué no te lo quitaste o lo pintaste rojo de nuevo?- Cuestionó Lensherr.

-No tenía dinero- Dijo con seriedad, lo cual causó aún más risas.

-¡Ay, ya Lensherr!, ¿Dinos que estupidez rebelde hiciste cuando joven?- Interrogó la única mujer. Erik iba a decir que él no había hecho nada estúpida y vergonzosamente rebelde, cuando el susurro de Charles lo interrumpió.

-Tiene un tatuaje en la espalda, nunca habla de él- Erik cubrió de inmediato la zona justo antes de que la espalda dejara de llamarse así, como si no tuviera la ropa para cubrirlo.

-¡No puedo, no puedo! ¡Mira su cara!- El desgraciado de Azazel estaba disfrutando la situación en exceso.

-¿Tan malo es?- Preguntó Raven entre risillas.

-A mí me gusta- Exclamó Xavier con esa sonrisa que estaba más bien destinada a ser mostrada cuando estaban solos.

Erik amo a su tatuaje como no lo había hecho nunca.

-¡Rápido Amor! Trae el atomizador. Tenemos que echarles agua antes de que se lancen el uno al otro y comiencen a besarse y a hacer otras cosas y corrompan nuestra casa- Gritó Azazel mientras Raven se ponía de pie de inmediato, fingiendo que empezaría a correr, para sentarse de nuevo compartiendo risas divertidas con su esposo.

-La verdad Azazel, cuando te conocí nunca imaginé que habrías usado el cabello rosa-

-¡Al principio era…!- No lo dejó terminar.

-Cuando te conocí creí que eras un asesino profesional o algo así- Raven y Charles rieron.

-Yo pensé lo mismo cuando te conocí- Agregó Xavier. –No sé, creo que es la cicatriz en tu ojo, tu cara de seriedad y la forma en que caminas. Recuerdo que pensé algo como “Dios, este hombre va a corromper a mi hermana”- Los esposos rieron. –Pero creo que fue al revés- Risas todavía más histéricas.

-Es lo que se gana uno por ser un niño torpe y caer de cara. Pero, Charles para ser justos, cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un chico nerd que no sabía nada del mundo, tu forma de vestir y tu peinado me engañaron- Xavier lamió sus labios. – Y resulta que bebes más que cualquiera que haya conocido y sin emborracharte y además eras todo un casanova, hombre, mujeres-

-¿Mujeres?- Charles se encogió de hombros sonriendo avergonzadamente.

-Fue una época muy desinhibida-

-Cuando te conocí a ti Lensherr, me dije: “Pero qué Demonios hace Charles con este amargado”, luego te conocí mejor y me di cuenta de que sí, eres un amargado- Más risas escandalosas.

-¿Y qué pensaste de mí?- Cuestionó su esposa. Azazel la miró, apartando la diversión y necesidad de burlarse de la gente y permitiéndose tener solo una mirada que decía algo como “Sí, esta es mi esposa, y vaya que la Amo”.

-La primera vez que te vi creí que eras una hermosa rubia con sonrisa inocente- Raven fingió que no estaba a punto de sonreír enormemente. –La segunda vez que te vi… eras más hermosa aún- Raven ya no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Erik los observó besarse, pero de alguna forma no se sintió incómodo o fuera de lugar, simplemente se dirigió a mirar a Charles, sin notar que su sonrisa gritaba un gigantesco, cursi y patético (no realmente patético) “Te Amo”.

Un gran sonido de algo rompiéndose los alerto.

Los cuatro adultos corrieron al baño, el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Con creciente ansiedad ante la ausencia de sonidos. Jodidos pasillos eternos.

Abrieron la puerta encontrando un desastre de cerámica que hasta hacia unos instantes había sido un lavamanos, con tres pequeños congelados por el pánico. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los adultos, comenzaron a llorar escandalosamente.

Raven dejó que Azazel, que sí traía zapatos, fuera por Kurt. Erik (acostumbrado a estar solo siempre) se las ingenió para cargar a sus dos hijos.

Una vez que Raven recorrió completo el cuerpo de su pequeño y de que Azazel diera una segunda revisión, ambos se concentraron en abrazar al pequeño, asustado y desconsolado. Con la adrenalina aun recorriéndola, se centró en las acciones de su hermano y su pareja.

Observó el momento exacto en que ambos adultos encontraban esa sangrante herida en el brazo de Wanda. Sin palabras entre ellos Pietro fue cambiado de brazos (el niño no replico, en realidad Raven se aventuraba a decir que se notaba que se sentía igualmente a salvo en los brazos de Charles, justo como en los de su padre), luego ambos hombres caminaron con rapidez al fregadero y Erik limpió un poco la herida causando un pequeño siseo de la pequeña. No estaba segura de donde era que Charles lo había sacado, pero con un previo secado rápido de la zona, un curita fue colocado sobre la herida.

-Está bien, nena- Escuchó decir a Erik, muy suavemente. – ¿Ves?, el curita de Hulk se va a encargar de que te cures más rápido- La niña trató de recomponerse a sí misma para finalmente lograr hablar.

-¿Yo también tengo pequeños Kurt?- La cara de Lensherr era la de una persona que trataba de descifrar lo que su hija había dicho pero simplemente no lo lograba.

-Los tuyos son pequeñas Wandas- Explicó Charles sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Pietro que veía a sus tres acompañantes. La pequeña tomó la mano de su hermano y abrazó más fuerte a su padre. Pietro comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Erik se las arregló para tener una mano libre y acercar a Charles hasta él, besando la frente de Pietro.

Y Raven lo entendió. Charles no estaba aprendiendo a compenetrarse a la familia Lensherr; él ya era parte de la familia Lensherr.

-¿Pero qué estaban haciendo en el baño?- Preguntó su esposo.

-Sparty-Man tenía una fiesta en la playa- Contestó su pequeño con la cabeza sobre la clavícula de su padre, ella abrazó a sus hombres  más fuerte.

…

-Ayudaré a pagar el lavamanos- Exclamó Erik con seriedad, una vez que estaban en la puerta a punto de irse.

-No, después de todo Kurt también la rompió- Contestó ella.

-Al menos déjame poner la mitad- Raven miró a su esposo.

-Bien, si eso quieres- Erik asintió complacido.

-Gracias por invitarnos a cenar.

-La siguiente semana será en tu casa Lensherr- Exclamó Azazel cuando Erik ya estaba caminando a su auto.

Esa sonrisa era un rotundo sí.

…

Erik se asomó a la sala de maestros encontrándola totalmente vacía.

¡Era perfecto!

Silencio, nadie leyendo su mente, ningún profesor molesto que intentara sacarle plática.

-Hola profesor- Dijo una voz baja y tranquila. Mutación de invisibilidad, si tan solo…

-Hola Hank- Saludo, porque el chico le agradaba y no era su culpa que él fuera tan antipático.

Mientras él revolvía unas hojas tratando de encontrar el maldito recibo del libro que la desgraciada biblioteca de la universidad le estaba exigiendo que devolviera (cosa que ya había hecho), Hank no dejaba de observarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Hank?- Preguntó finalmente.

-No, nada, bueno es que…- Tartamudeos. Paciencia Lensherr, paciencia. –Quería… quería saber si usted y Charles están… bien-

¿Por qué mierda Hank estaba…?

Ah cierto, el desastre en el baño. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, y el chico le estaba preguntando esto, ¿ahora?

Tal vez hasta ahora se había llenado de valor. Y de hecho Hank había estado actuando muy raro con él. Ya entendía porque.

-Lo estamos- sonrisa sin una pizca de vergüenza y timidez siendo mostrada, acompañada de una cabeza que asentía con torpeza. Entonces decidió regresar a sus estúpidas hojas y recibos con un doctorado en “El juego de las escondidas”.

-Puedo preguntar por qué habían pelead…-

-No- Dijo secamente.

-Ok- Contestó el chico de inmediato, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en saber?

Entonces recordó que Hank y Charles se llevaban muy bien. Se concentró en mirar al chico con odio asesino.

-¿Por-por qué me está viendo así?- Negó con la cabeza lentamente, buscando apartar cualquier idea que pudiera estarse haciendo el más joven.

Se iba a arrepentir, se iba a arrepentir mucho de esto, pero…

-Puedo darte el número de Charles si quieres- McCoy comenzó a brillar, no literalmente… pero sí.

-¡Eso sería genial!- Luego el titubeo volvió a ser transmitido por su lenguaje corporal. –Pero, usted cree que a Charles no le molestará si yo…-

Odiaba admitirlo, lo odiaba, pero Hank y Charles parecían entenderse en un nivel completamente diferente al que Erik y Charles se entendían, y aunque se estaba obligando a sí mismo a sentir celos (de acuerdo, los sentía un poco), sentía que Hank era… Hank. Si podía confiar que alguien podía llegar a ser un gran amigo de su pareja, ese era este joven profesor de universidad.

-Pareces agradarle- Dijo y Hank inclinó la cabeza bajando la mirada al suelo, mientras sonreía suavemente.

-A mí también me agrada- Y McCoy comenzó a sudar frío. –No-no ese tipo de agradar en el que quieres salir con la persona, usted está saliendo con Charles, así que… aunque no querría salir con él, aunque usted no estuviera saliendo con él, jamás se me ocurriría salir con él, es decir, no porque no sea atractivo… yo, ¡Oh Dios!…- Y todo se detuvo cuando él dejo escapar una risa burlona, le dio unos golpes en el hombro al menor decidiendo rendirse (por ahora) en la búsqueda de su recibo perdido; tenía que ir por Charles y sus hijos y no quería que se le hiciera tarde.

-Está bien Hank, te mandaré un mensaje con su número o puedo darle el tuyo a Charles- El chico podía competir con el jodido icono del Adobe Reader.

-Sí, por favor- Alcanzó a susurrar caminando detrás de él mientras salían de la sala y se topaba con el resto de “Los Jóvenes mutantes alcohólicos y hormonales”.

-¿Hank que descubriste?- Cuestionó Sean, pasando de él.

-Todo está bien- Dijo el cuatro ojos detrás de él.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó él, pero a nadie le importó.

-¿Y sabes por qué pelearon?- Preguntó Ángel.

-Seguro fue a causa del profesor- Agregó Alex. Todo se volvió muy claro para Erik en ese momento.

-Pensándolo bien Hank, no te daré nada-

-No, espere, yo realmente estaba preocupado…- Mirada asesina número 45. Iba a tomar el sonido de terror que él otro había hecho como una victoria.

-¡No sea exagerado!- Exclamó Alex.

-Sólo queríamos saber si todo estaba bien entre Charles y usted, es todo- Trató de explicarse Darwin con una sonrisa relajada, pero esa brujería no iba a funcionar con él.

-Chivo expiatorio Hank, tan bajo caíste- Dijo él comenzando a caminar.

-Es que es el único que puede entrar a la sala de maestros- Agregó Cassidy.

-Si no, habríamos mandado a Alex-

-¿Eh?- Alcanzó a balbucear el rubio.

-Realmente estábamos preocupados por usted- Inicio Ángel siendo acompañado por un asentimiento colectivo. -Porque usted es tan rosa estando con Charles, y cuando se pelearon, ni siquiera entraba en la paleta de colores, ni siquiera era negro- Mujeres y sus metáforas.

-Además…- Hablo Hank nuevamente. –Charles parecía… muy triste- varias cabezas moviéndose de arriba- abajo. Erik suspiró y pensó en el Charles que le dijo que lo amaba en el baño de una universidad.

Jodidos mocosos metiches.

-Todo está bien- Explicó entre dientes.

-¿Y de quién fue la culpa?- Cuestionó Sean. Él estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a donde chifla el aire, cuando su celular lo interrumpió, mostrándole un número que no tenía registrado.

-¿SÍ?-

_-Hey Lensherr-_

-¿Azazel?, ¿Cómo tienes mi número?-

_-Sí, escucha. No te aloques, tómatelo con calma-_

-¿Qué me tome con calma qué?-

 _-Por qué tengo que ser yo el que haga esto-_ Escuchó claramente que susurraba.

-Azazel…-

 _-Charles está en el hospital-_ Primero no entendió lo que Azazel había dicho, se distrajo con un estudiante que choco con él sin ningún respeto a su burbuja personal. Cuando repitió la frase en su cabeza y finalmente le dio significado. Tardó un poco más en darle el valor emocional que requería.

-Charles está en el… ¿¡Qué!?-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Darwin adoptando una actitud más acorde a su edad.

_-¿En serio Lensherr?, ¿así te lo tomas con calma?-_

-¿¡Calma!?- inspiro forzadamente tratando de controlarse. -¿Por qué Charles está en el hospital?, No…-

-¿Charles está en el hospital?- Ni puta idea de quién había dicho eso y no necesitaba saberlo.

-¿En qué hospital está?... ¿¡Por qué está en el hospital!?-

- _No es nada grave, tranquilo, se cayó de unas escaleras o algo así y se rompió la-el… algo. Pero está bien. Raven está con él_ -

¡Maldita sea!

¡Maldita sea!

Tenía que recoger a sus hijos primero y Charles, tenía que llamar a Charles, ¿le dejarían tener su teléfono?

 _-Ah, un túnel-_ Y la llamada con Azazel se cortó.

A punto de comenzar una carrera hacia su auto, Darwin se paró frente a él.

-Yo lo llevó- Explicó el hombre mostrándole las palmas de sus manos, buscando calmarlo. -A dónde sea que vaya a ir, yo lo llevó-

-¡No necesito que me lleves, tengo mi auto!- Y buscó un escape para alejarse de Darwin.

-No lo voy a dejar manejar así- Explicó el moreno, con la voz más madura, adulta y paternal con la que alguien alguna vez le había hablado.

La verdad, quería lanzarle el celular a la cabezota y brincar sobre su cuerpo inconsciente, pero necesitaba el aparatejo para llamar a Charles (o Azazel, o Raven o quién fuera).

Suspiró en aceptación.

…

Darwin lo llevo en su auto (un taxi en el que realizaba su trabajo de medio tiempo para mantener sus gastos) al jardín de niños. Al tiempo que sus hijos lo vieron, iniciaron una verborrea sobre maestras que no son de ellos y que tuvieron que cuidarlos porque el carro hospital (Ambulanciasa, “corrigió” Wanda) se había llevado al profesor a pasear.

Al parecer sus hijos no se daban cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Era mejor así.

Después de eso Darwin lo condujo a él y a sus divertidos hijos al hospital que Azazel le indicó la segunda vez que lograron conectarse.

-¡Papi estamos en un taxi!- Exclamó Wanda mientras Pietro reía eufórico. Ni bien su ex estudiante detuvo el auto en la entrada de su destino, bajo del auto cargando a sus hijos (ambos niños de casi 6 años) y corrió (¿¡Corrió!?) hacia el interior del lugar.

Sus hijos reían alzando los brazos y quedándose quietos.

Volteo en todas direcciones totalmente perdido. Niños corriendo, ancianas tosiendo, y hombres cojeantes… gente enferma, enfermeras sonrientes, médicos demacrados…  ese curioso olor que se resistía a darle paso a sus pulmones.

-¡Es el señor rojo!- Exclamó su hijo con medio cuerpo colgando hacia la espalda de su padre, quien se giró de inmediato observando a un Azazel de la mano de un Kurt que comía una paleta de nieve en forma de conejo.

-Len…- Azazel intentó saludarlo, lo intentó.

-¿¡Dónde!?- Sus hijos reían ante cada nuevo balanceo mientras saludaban a Kurt.

-Ah…- El hombre desvió la mirada. -¿Quieres que cuide de ellos?- Dijo apuntando hacia sus pequeños monstruos.

…

Erik había estado en urgencias antes (adolescente con problemas de la ira, muchas gracias), sabía cómo era. Una sala común con muchas camas y una especie de gran escritorio al que le llamaban “control de enfermería” o cosa parecida.

También conocía las habitaciones privadas de los hospitales, su madre había pasado algún tiempo de su vida en ellas.

Raven se encontraba esperándolo en el pequeño descanso justo antes de entrar a la sala de urgencias.

-Le van a dar el alta pronto- Le hablo con calma la mujer. Erik la miró en silencio. – ¿Estás bien?- Le cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Dónde está?- Ella apuntó hacia una dirección muy sencilla de seguir.

-Iré al baño- No supo cómo se las arregló para asentir.

Fue muy sencillo encontrar a Charles, estaba medio sentado en la ridículamente pequeña camilla de hospital observando su pierna derecha enyesada y rígida.

-Hola- Lo saludaron con una sonrisa.

-Charles, ¿sabes lo que se siente que Azazel me llamé para decirme que estás en el hospital?- En serio, cómo se las estaba arreglando para no gritar.

-Supongo que más o menos igual a lo que sentí cuando Scott me llamó para decirme que estabas inconsciente en el piso de tu sala- Contestó el ojiazul audazmente. El abrió la boca como un fumador en busca de aire después de subir 5 escalones.

Y entonces se perdió en un llanto que se oyó a lo lejos, en un “¿En la escala del 1 al 10 cuánto le duele?” preguntado a la persona de al lado, en esas máquinas apagadas que se encontraban junto a la camilla de Charles, en la aguja metida en una de las venas de la mano izquierda de su pareja.

 _Se llama venoclisis._ Le dijo su madre. _Que nombre más extraño, ¿verdad?_

-¿Erik?- Lo llamó Charles y él trató con todas sus fuerzas de dejar en el pasado lo que en el pasado estaba.

Pero no pudo apartar los recuerdos de las agitadas respiraciones de su madre, sus muñecas amoratadas por tantos piquetes recibidos, los estúpidos plásticos en su nariz, el ruido que hacían los inhaladores, en uñas azules y…

_No… puedo… respirar._

Xavier puso una curiosa cara de concentración con ojos entrecerrados (de haber estado más consciente, se habría reído de nueva cuenta del parecido con la expresión que había puesto Raven hacia escasos minutos) y luego la cambio por cejas que quisieron alzarse pero que terminaron fruncidas y ojos humedeciéndose.

-No, Erik…- Y se aferró a Charles, porque fue lo único coherente que su cerebro logró ordenarle a su cuerpo hacer.

Charles olía a hospital.

Lo odiaba.

-No puedo…-Negó con la cabeza escondida contra el hombro de Charles.

_Perderte…_

–No a ti…- Jodido cerebro que no cooperaba. Charles lo apartó colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cara, lo miró un rato, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?, esto solo es… estoy bien- Charles le besó la frente y lo volvió a ocultar con su cuerpo lo mejor que podía al ser más bajito que él y tener movilidad limitada.

Finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

–Y…- logró hablar de nuevo, alejándose del cuerpo de Charles, sintiendo a su espalda resentir la posición anterior, desconociendo la cantidad de tiempo que había estado inclinado sobre el ojiazul. -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Cuestionó dándole una rápida mirada a la pierna enyesada. Xavier parecía desear oponerse al súbito cambio de tema, pero terminó contestando.

-En el jardín de niños hay un almacén en un segundo piso, fui por material que necesitaba, llevaba una caja que no me dejaba ver el piso y me caí, me fracturé la tibia- Erik suspiró tratando de controlar el impulso de gritar, porque era algo tan… iba a decir simple, pero no, no era simple. Su corazón aún no regresaba a su frecuencia normal.

-¿Cómo fue que Raven se enteró?-

-Es mi número de emergencia-

Él quería ser su número de emergencia.

Él quería que Charles fuera su número de emergencia.

Xavier le sonrió, mientras soltaba un suspiro y cerraba los ojos por un instante.

-Podemos- Le susurró, para cambiar por completo sus facciones tranquilas y sonrientes. -¿Dónde están Pietro y Wanda?- Voz autoritaria con un gran toque de preocupación…

Quería abrazar a Charles de nuevo.

 

 

Extra:

Darwin estacionó el carro con tranquilidad y caminó sin prisas hacia el interior del hospital. Estaba preocupado, por el profesor y por Charles y por los niños, pero la vida le había enseñado que apresurarse y entrar en pánico no hacía que las cosas fueran mejores o que las respuestas llegaran más rápido, simplemente hacia todo peor.

Así que observó las puertas abrirse por sí mismas y topándose de buenas a primeras con la espalda de un hombre rojo que balanceaba su cola (la cual era perseguida por tres niños) uno azul que no conocía y dos que vaya que le eran familiares. Definitivamente ese era Azazel, él cuñado de Charles.

-¡Hola!- Saludó al pequeño grupo volviéndose el centro de atención. Wanda y Pietro le sonrieron.

-¡Hola Dawin!- Se sentía enternecido. Su sentimiento creció al ver a los pequeños alzar cada uno un puñito. Darwin destinó un puño para cada pequeño, realizando un choque.

-No se olviden de la explosión- Trató de imitar el sonido de una con la boca al tiempo que hacia sus brazos hacia atrás con fuerza y los niños brincaban alejándose de él, siguiéndole el juego. –Muy bien, les salió excelente, chóquenla- Los hijos del profesor Lensherr lo obedecieron, aun riendo. Un pequeño niño azul no dejaba de verlo entretenido. –Tú también chócala hombrecito- El mini desconocido obedeció. El adulto le sonrió cuando finalmente le dedicó su atención a él.

-Que hay Azazel-

-Darwin, ¿verdad?- Él asintió. -¿Tú trajiste a Lensherr?-

-Sí-

-Mejor así, lo vi cuando llegó, probablemente habría sido un peligro para la ciudad- El rio incomodo, sintiendo vergüenza en nombre de su ex profesor.

-¿Charles está bien?-

-¿Por qué le preguntaste si el profesor estaba bien?- Cuestionó Pietro con tono exigente.

-¿¡Se murió como papi en la sala!?- Exclamó la única niña dramáticamente. Darwin no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, por la mirada que compartió con Azazel, tampoco sabía nada.

-¿Qué le pasó a tío?, papá, ¡Tío!- El niño azul, que ahora entendía era el sobrino de Charles e hijo de Azazel, estrujaba el brazo de su padre.

-No, no, Charles está bien… este…- Trató de explicar él, después de todo fue el que ocasionó tal explosión de sentimientos. Pero no tenía idea de cómo continuar o qué explicar. Busco ayuda en el mayor, quien soltó un suspiró derrotado y empezó a hablar con calma.

-Charles se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió… el pie- Dijo con simpleza.

-¿¡Se lo van a cortar!?- No estaba seguro si Pietro estaba preocupado… o emocionado.

-No, sólo le van a poner un yeso-

-O como a mí en el brazo- Cierto, el año pasado Wanda había intentado escalar un árbol y se había caído rompiéndose un hueso, o algo así había balbuceado el profesor.

-¡Entonces podemos rayarlo!- Exclamó Kurt entusiasmado.

-Pero… el profesor está bien… ¿verdad?- Pietro lucía muy preocupado, tanto que Darwin se aventuraba a decir que portaba un poco de palidez. Su hermana adquirió la misma expresión.

-Sí- Agregó Azazel con voz segura. –Charles está bien-

-¿Podemos verlo?- Preguntó Wanda. –Quiero verlo… y a papi- Susurró como si deseara no ser escuchada realmente, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano.

Darwin no habría imaginado que Charles fuera no solo importante para el profesor, si no para los hijos de este también.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, debió haberlo esperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora, tengo dos cosas que comentar; lo primero es que a veces olvido que escribo, así que muy seguido repaso mi propia historia (soy patética) y según yo, nunca puse la causa de la muerte de la mamá de Erik, pero aquí está, finalmente, murió de EPOC. Pero, en caso de que haya puesto antes alguna pista que se dirigiera hacia alguna otra causa de muerte... serían tan amables de decirme... ¿Por favor?
> 
> Y segundo, Sachi Nightray dijo "Cuando todo es ya así de lindo y perfecto uno piensa que el final ya está cerca /3"... *Música dramática de fondo*
> 
> No sé decirles cuantos capítulos faltan para que la historia termine porque soy muy mala tanteando (pensé que la historia me duraría 5 capítulos a lo mucho... 18 y aquí sigo), pero sí, esto se va acercando al final :p


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este capítulo es muuuuy Rosa.

Raven trato de ignorar el estúpido zumbido en sus oídos generado ante el silencio de la habitación, miro a su derecha odiando esa horrible puerta y luego a su izquierda, tratando de atraparse a sí misma en la insípida pared, pero siendo atraída, completamente contra su voluntad, por la imagen de su querido hermano.  
Charles estaba dormido, era cierto que el termino correcto era inconsciente; su hermano estaba inconsciente luego de salir de una cirugía de emergencia por una hemorragia originada en algún órgano de su cuerpo que Raven no podía nombrar, porque cuando el cirujano salió del quirófano a explicarles de donde venía la sangre, se bloqueó, siendo capaz únicamente de observar el movimiento que hacían los labios del hombre, así como sus ademanes. La hemorragia había sido porque Shaw, el infeliz y bastardo de Shaw, había golpeado a Charles, no tenía que escuchar aquello saliendo de los labios de su hermano para estar segura de tal hecho.   
Charles tenía el labio inferior roto, un moretón en la comisura de sus labios, una herida atravesando su ceja izquierda y el mismo ojo completamente amoratado y algo hinchado, eso sin contar las marcas de manos en su cuello y los moretones en sus brazos, los cuales Raven solo podía suponer habían sido hechos cuando su hermano trato de protegerse de los golpes que recibía.  
Quería vomitar.   
Necesitaba ir hasta el repugnante esposo de Charles y golpearlo hasta que la ira y todos los demás sentimientos oscuros que estaba sintiendo desaparecieran, pero eso no iba a ser posible. Tenía que estar aquí para Charles, tenía que estar aquí para ser lo primero que su hermano viera al despertar, porque aunque su hermano estaba inconsciente, Raven iba a decirse a sí misma que estaba dormido, era inútil y cobarde y realmente patética, pero eso hacía más llevadero para su débil alma el hecho de que estaba frente a los ojos cerrados de su hermano.  
Y entonces Charles se movió un poco, para finalmente despertar y recorrer con su mirada el techo de la habitación. Raven pudo leer el momento exacto en que los recuerdos golpearon a su hermano, porque Charles hizo el sonido que hace alguien a quien le sacan el aire, para luego intentar levantarse.  
-Sebas… Logan, necesito… Logan…- Charles balbuceaba y ella decidió que debía tratar de tranquilizarlo, además levantándose solo iba a hacer su herida peor.  
-¡Charles, Charles!- Trató de hacerlo llegar al presente, de mirarla a ella y cuando lo logró su corazón se rompió. Sostuvo la mano de su hermano. –Charles- Lo llamó suavemente. –Vas a lastimarte si no te acuestas-   
Y el ojiazul se dejó caer lentamente sobre la camilla sin apartar la vista de ella, recorriendo su propio abdomen hasta detenerse en donde Raven sabía, perfectamente, se encontraba su herida suturada.  
-Logan te trajo al hospital, ¿lo recuerdas?, te hicieron una cirugía porque te estaba sangrando…- Tragó en seco. –A-algo-  
¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Pensó que debía preguntar, pero no se atrevió.   
Charles se limitó a parpadear sin dejar de observarla.  
-Voy a llamar a alguien, ¿sí?, además estoy segura que quieres agua, ¿quieres agua?, te traeré agua- Trató de explicar preguntándose donde lograría encontrar algún doctor o enfermero o… la mano de Charles aferrándose a la suya la detuvo.  
-¿Tú… estás bien?-   
-¿Qué?- Estaba sinceramente confundida.  
-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- Ella se mantuvo en silencio, pero seguro Charles obtuvo su respuesta hablándole a su voz mental.  
Toda la noche.  
-Deberías descansar, estás embarazada…-  
-¿Estoy embarazada?, oh, Charles, gracias no lo había notado- ¡Estaba loca!, no se suponía que estuviera usando un tono sarcástico, no se suponía que estuviera hablando como si Charles no hubiera estado a punto de morir desangrado porque el bastardo cerdo del que se enamoró se atrevió a lastimar a la persona que dijo que amaba y…  
Charles sonrió dándole un apretoncito a sus manos entrelazadas.  
-No te vayas- Le susurró para quedarse dormido de nuevo.  
-Charles- Llamó ella tratando de apartar el ataque de pánico que estaba por invadirla. Charles suspiró demostrando que seguía vivo, dormido (realmente dormido y no como una forma de Raven de decir que su hermano había perdido la conciencia para protegerse) y ella terminó quebrándose al fin, sin soltar su mano, ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Charles y lloró, porque no era justo, porque Charles estaba vivo, porque a su hermano le habían roto el corazón, porque no pudo protegerlo, porque a pesar de todo su hermano había preguntado si ella estaba bien, porque los ojos de Charles se veían diferentes…  
Porque el universo era un jodido bastardo que decidió darle a su hermano la peor mierda para que se enamorara.  
-No es justo- susurró. –No es justo-   
Fue así como la encontró Azazel dos horas después, cuando ya no podía producir lágrimas.  
…  
Raven caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo, hasta detenerse a la entrada de emergencias. Justo desde donde estaba podía apreciar perfectamente a su hermano sentado en la camilla de hospital con un Erik de pie frente a él, manos entrelazadas y ambos mirando la maquinaria del hospital mientras Lensherr presionaba botones.  
Prosiguió su camino hacia los hombres cuando una mujer, que de inmediato recordó como la Doctora que había tratado a Charles, apareció.  
-Muy bien, señor Xavier. Ya tengo todo listo, sus recetas, su incapacidad y me tomé la libertad de escribirle algunas indicaciones que debe seguir, son muy sencillas y cosas que seguramente sabe debe hacerse cuando alguien tiene una pierna rota, ahm, también le hice una cita para dentro de un mes, que es cuando le pondremos yeso nuevo y veremos cómo ha progresado ese hueso- La mujer sonrió amablemente, apreciándose el cansancio acumulado debajo de sus ojos. –Estoy segura que está ansioso por dejar el hospital, así que solo necesitamos que firme su alta y podrá irse, si quiere su esposo puede hacerlo-  
Raven trató de no reír muy fuerte ante el sonrojo que vio en la cara de ambos hombres.  
-Él no es mi…- vio balbucear a su hermano.  
-Nosotros no…- Trató de agregar Erik. La mujer era inteligente por suerte, porque esos dos eran muy malos explicándose.   
-Oh, ¡lo siento!- Notó como la doctora se ponía nerviosa. –Como vi que hace rato ustedes… no importa, traeré los papeles para que firme y le pediré a alguien que le quite el suero, ¿sí?- y así la mujer se alejó tratando de parecer tranquila.  
Raven regresó a refugiarse a la entrada de la sala de emergencias, mientras observaba a Erik acercar la mano de Charles a sus labios mientras decía algo que hacía reír a su hermano, para terminar oliendo la mano de su novio.  
Lensherr miró al suelo, y terminó sentándose junto a Charles, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.  
Y Charles sonrió, de la misma forma que ella veía cuando por casualidad se encontraba con su propio reflejo mientras observaba a Azazel.  
La última vez, era ella quien había sido la que sostenía la mano de Charles, era ella a quien el hombre se había aferrado; pero esta vez no era así.  
No te atrevas a decir que no te necesito.  
Erik estaba con su hermano, y orgullo aparte, tenía que admitir que Erik era increíble, y era perfecto para su hermano, quien ahora tenía el soporte que siempre había necesitado y merecido y Raven, que pensó se sentiría molesta y fuera de lugar, y triste y con ganas de huir, se sintió inmensamente feliz y relajada, como si algo oscuro y pesado que había estado sobre ella por años, por fin se hubiera ido flotando.  
Sonrió brillantemente y caminó hasta la camilla de su hermano.  
-Hola, ¿todo bien?-   
-Sí, cariño- su hermano la miró sonriéndole de inmediato, mientras Erik se tomó un poco más de tiempo para apartar su atención de su pareja y sonreírle casi de manera imperceptible.   
Si Raven era honesta consigo misma, la verdad era que quería abrazar al hombre, pero Erik también era un amargado idiota, así que Raven iba a dejar pasar un año más para permitirse abrazar a la media naranja de su hermano, un poco podrida y golpeada, pero justo la perfecta mitad de su amado hombre.  
Rio.  
…  
-¡Oh Dios!- Escucho exclamar a Charles.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó acomodando un brazo por enfrente del ojiazul y otro atrás, sin tocar el cuerpo del hombre solo como si estuviera preparado para sostenerlo en caso de que cayera, justo en la posición que había aprendido a adoptar cuando Wanda y Pietro estaban aprendiendo a caminar.  
-Es muy difícil caminar con muletas- Raven rio caminando detrás de ellos, él trato de no mirarla muy feo. –Caminar con muletas debería ser algo que te enseñan cuando aprendes a caminar-  
-Charles estás exagerando- La mujer se puso a la par.  
-La primera clase que daré cuando regrese al jardín de niños será “Andar en muletas I”- Tanto él como su cuñada rieron.  
-¿Uno?- Preguntó sonriendo.  
-Claro, debe ser más de un curso, ¡es muy difícil!- Y su risa se vio acompañada por la de Raven. Hasta que Charles resbaló y Erik agradeció tener reflejos rápidos por ser capaces de ahorrarle a su pareja una nueva visita al suelo.  
Las muletas hicieron un gran ruido al impactar contra el piso y Erik solo pudo pensar en la forma en que las manos de Charles se aferraron a su ropa mientras él lo rodeo en un abrazo apretado.  
Raven finalmente dejo de tener los brazos extendidos, como si hubiera querido atrapar a Charles y se agacho a recoger las muletas.  
-¿Estás bien?- Xavier alzó el rostro y le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo, a pesar de todo no lucía avergonzado. Él regresó la sonrisa.  
-Estoy bien- Luego se dirigió a tomar las muletas, cuando Erik aún no lo soltaba totalmente. -Gracias cariño- Le dijo a su hermana y se acomodó las muletas para seguir caminando.  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de donde Azazel se encontraba cuidando a los niños como para ser observados, no tardó mucho en sentir el abrazo de Pietro en sus piernas para después moverse a abrazar a Charles, o al menos lo intentó, provocando que Charles perdiera un poco el equilibrio, estabilizándolo colocando una mano en la espalda del hombre.  
-Te tengo- le susurro. Sintiendo ahora a su pequeña contra él.  
-¡Papi, papi!… profesor… su pierna- Dijo la niña sorprendida.  
-¿Qué le hizo la ambulansasa?- Preguntó Pietro de inmediato, mientras un Kurt aparecía entre una nube de humo para abrazar a su tío.  
-¿La ambulancia?- Charles parpadeo varias veces mientras trataba de acariciar las cabezas de ambos niños sin soltar las muletas y caer patéticamente. – ¡Oh!, no, me caí de las escaleras y me rompí un hueso, la ambulancia solo me trajo aquí para que me pusieran este yeso- Los niños se alejaron de él para observarlo con grandes ojos.  
-¿Se cayó de las escaleras?- Preguntó Wanda.  
-Sí- Contestó Charles sonriente, la niña correspondió a la sonrisa.  
-No se preocupe profesor, no me voy a reír de usted-   
-Es muy amable de tu parte Wanda, gracias- Contestó el ojiazul de inmediato. Erik pasó su mano libre por la cara tratando de esconder la sonrisa que luchaba por ocupar su rostro. Entonces pensó en la seriedad que Pietro estaba mostrando.  
-Profesor, usted no… Está bien ¿verdad?, va a ir a casa con nosotros, ¿verdad?- Charles frunció el ceño ligeramente, no con enojo, si no con confusión y después sonrió.  
-Estoy bien, y sí, iré a casa con ustedes- Pietro inclinó la cabeza y asintió, para luego dirigirse a su padre.  
-Papá, quiero irme a casa ya- Erik asintió. Y entonces fue que Darwin dio un paso al frente.  
-Ahm, Hola Charles, me alegro que estés bien-  
-Ah, Hola Darwin- Sonrió Xavier al hombre, haciéndose notar por completo que no había notado su presencia hasta ahora.  
-¿Quiere que lo lleve a casa o a la universidad para ir por su auto?- Erik suspiró.  
-¿Tú trajiste a Erik?- Cuestionó el ojiazul alternando su mirada entre Darwin y su pareja.  
-Sí, es que pensé que sería más un peligro para la ciudad que…- Charles rio.  
Tonto Charles y estúpido Darwin traidor.   
…  
Charles observó los cuatro escalones que Wanda, Pietro, Kurt y Azazel bajaron victoriosamente. De repente sintió los hombros más pesados. La pierna le dolía, toda la pierna y las muletas le estaban calando y si tenía problemas para superar un camino recto no quería saber cómo terminaría esto.  
Suspiró. Probablemente terminaría con la otra pierna rota también.  
Fue entonces que sintió la mirada de Erik. Alejó su atención de los escalones que estaban, probablemente conspirando con sus muletas para encontrar la más aparatosamente vergonzosa y dolorosa caída de todos los tiempos, para concentrarla en su pareja y sonreírle.  
Erik le quitó las muletas, obligándolo a recargarse en él y pasándole los palos del mal a Raven, quien no hizo preguntas, solo acepto lo que le ofrecían.  
-¿Erik?- Cuestionó.  
¡No!, ahí estaba la sensación de nuevo, esa que siempre tenía cuando Erik estaba planeando algo alocado y vergonzoso y que nunca se molestaba en contarle lo que sería.  
No supo cómo fue que Erik lo hizo tan rápido. Apenas y logro sentir aquella mano deslizarse por la parte trasera de sus muslos y otra dándole soporte a su espalda para cuando ya estaba siendo cargado por Erik, atinando a aferrarse a los hombros del hombre, temiendo a caer.  
-¡Erik!- Reprendió, para luego ordenar. -¡Bájame, Erik!-  
-No, voy a ayudarte a bajar los escalones-  
-Yo puedo bajarlos solo- Completa y vil mentira.  
-No, con tu talento para usar muletas lo dudo- Decidió que era un buen momento como cualquiera para darle un golpe a Lensherr en el hombro. –Vamos, no quiero que te caigas otra vez y tengas que regresar al hospital y…- Erik se escondió un poquito en él. –No quiero verte en el hospital otra vez- Quería abrazar a Erik y asegurarle que no iba a pasarle nada como esto de nuevo.  
-Peso- Susurró en su lugar y Lensherr sonrió de lado.   
-Todo el mundo pesa Charles, y tú eres perfecto- No había dicho mucho y probablemente no habría significado nada para otras personas, pero para Charles, para Charles esas palabras habían sido todo y justo lo que necesitaba.  
-Te Amo, Erik- Le susurró al oído y Erik lo acercó un poco más a su cuerpo comenzando a bajar los endemoniados escalones.  
-Les juro que ustedes son como la más dramática y cliché de las telenovelas- Les dijo Raven y Xavier le sonrió a su hermana.  
…  
Erik lo colocó en el suelo justo a la altura de la puerta del copiloto del auto de Darwin.  
-Papá no puedo abrir la puerta- Se quejó Pietro, junto a ellos, mientras tanto él como Wanda luchaban contra la crueldad de la manija que no cedía.  
-¿Puedes subir al auto?-  
-Sí, estoy bien, ayúdalos- Dijo con tranquilidad al tiempo que Raven le entregaba las muletas y Erik terminaba de perder su reticencia por dejarlo ahí arreglándoselas con solo una pierna funcional.  
-Gracias- Dijo mientras Raven daba un pequeño golpecito a su propia sien, seña que reconoció de inmediato, como la clave que habían ideado hace años como permiso para que Charles usara su telepatía con ella.  
¿Qué sucede cariño?  
Realmente quieres ir a… sabes que puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras, siempre habrá un lugar para ti.  
Charles observó a Erik ayudando a Wanda y Pietro a subir al auto, mientras Pietro se quejaba y Wanda parloteaba sobre querer ver Hulk una vez más.  
Cuando Lensherr se reconoció observado, le regresó la mirada a su pareja cuestionando con la mirada, tratando de entender qué estaba mal.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?- Preguntó con completa seriedad y preocupación. Charles sonrió negando con la cabeza. –Maldición, las muletas, cierto, tal vez podamos ponerlas en la cajuela o…- Erik estaba a un paso de la paranoia.   
-Hey- Dijo lentamente, alargando un poco la “e”, arreglándoselas para acariciar el dorso de la mano derecha de Lensherr. –Tranquilo- Y con esa simple palabra y caricia Erik comenzó a relajarse.  
Gracias, Cariño, pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien.  
Y entonces Raven le sonrió, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta, como si esa esa fuera la única respuesta correcta.  
…  
Darwin pensó en si sería correcto preguntar o no. El profesor y sus hijos acababan de ir por el auto del mayor. Mientras él y Charles estaban en su carro fuera de la universidad. Decidió hacerlo.  
-Me alegra…- Charles lo miró sonriente animándolo a continuar. –Que tú y el profesor, pudieran solucionar lo que sea que estaba mal en su relación- Xavier parecía un poco incómodo. Y él se dio cuenta de lo acosador que había sonado. –Eso sonó horriblemente metiche, lo siento-  
-No, está bien…-  
-Es solo que tú eres bueno para el profesor, sabes, desde que sale contigo creo que es… creo que lo haces justo quien siempre debió ser, ¿Me entiendes?- Charles abrió la boca, justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su auto era abierta y el profesor se encontraba con el brazo extendido en favor de ayudar a su pareja a salir del carro.  
\- Darwin- Exclamó Erik una vez que Charles estaba de pie junto a él. Y Darwin esperaba una sonrisa de lado como agradecimiento. –Gracias por todo- ¡Era el fin del mundo!, un bebé gigante destruiría la ciudad ahora.  
-No hay problema profesor- Por suerte logró contestar algo coherente.  
-Darwin- Lo llamó Charles esta vez. –Sobre lo que dijiste, también es al revés- Y le sonrió, de una forma que Darwin nunca había visto en alguien, una sonrisa completa, segura, sin miedo y transmitiendo un enorme sentimiento confuso y abrumador.  
Darwin sonrió cerrando los ojos por un momento.  
…  
Erik iba a poner este día en la categoría “Días malos que nunca jamás, nunca quiero volver a vivir”.   
Había ido a revisar que Wanda y Pietro estuvieran dormidos y al volver a la habitación que compartía con Charles, el hombre ya estaba acomodado muy bien protegido con una sábana y con la pierna enyesada elevada con ayuda de dos almohadas.  
Erik debió haberlo ayudado a hacer eso y no que Xavier lo hiciera todo por su cuenta.  
Decidió olvidar eso y acostarse junto al hombre, con pierna rota, que amaba; acurrucándose al instante en el otro y sintiendo como su pareja hacia lo que podía cuidándose de mover mucho su pierna.  
-¿Estás bien?, ¿las almohadas que tienes son suficientes?, ¿ya tomaste tu medicamento?- Charles únicamente asintió, una respuesta universal a todas sus preguntas. Si Erik estaba cansado, solo podía imaginar lo cansado que debía estar Xavier.  
Erik era un maestro en imaginar los peores escenarios, casi se aventuraba a decir que tenía un doctorado. No es que hubiera querido tal habilidad solo que había logrado desarrollarlo como mecanismo de defensa; podía imaginar los más horribles y sangrientos escenarios, así que cuando se encontraba con “El peor escenario real” era más sencillo adecuarse a la situación… aunque esta destreza nunca lo ayudaba con sus hijos… o con Charles (recién había descubierto esta parte).  
Charles se acercó más a él marcando elaborados patrones en su brazo creándole un cosquilleo que lo hizo estremecer.  
-Erik- Lo llamó, con los ojos medio cerrados y el cabello despeinado, Lensherr aspiró el olor de este, no encontrando más el olor a hospital. –Te Amo Erik Lensherr- le dijeron para luego ser besado sin mucha energía y a pesar de todo había sido una caricia increíble.  
Acaricio la nariz de su pareja con la propia y exclamó.  
-Te Amo Charles Xavier- Un suspiro intentó pasar por risa complacida, y poco a poco, aunque bastante rápido, sintiendo el cuerpo junto a él, logro sucumbir al cansancio.  
…  
Erik despertó con el corazón y respiración, agitados y una horrible sensación de ansiedad y desesperación.  
Charles estaba en el hospital, no sabía por qué, no sabía en cuál, pero Charles estaba…  
¿Iba a morir?, ¿estaba grave?   
Volteo a su derecha y se encontró con el rostro durmiente de ceño fruncido de su pareja.  
¿Charles estaba aquí?, pero se suponía que…  
No, eso había sido esta tarde; su pareja se rompió la pierna al caer de unas jodidas escaleras, pero ahora estaba bien, con una pierna enyesada y con problemas para trasladarse, pero bien.  
Comenzó a relajarse al tiempo que todos los pensamientos caóticos lo abandonaban y la claridad se imponía ante la confusión de una mente adormilada.  
También notó que las facciones de Charles se relajaban, desapareciendo aquellas cejas juntas.  
¿Había atrapado a Charles en su sueño?  
Mierda.  
Erik se encontró en medio de la noche preguntándose cuantas veces habría impuesto su mente en la del ojiazul.  
Mierda.  
Antes de siquiera considerar volver a dormir, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, haciendo un rechinido, que nunca habría notado de día al ser envuelto y oculto por sonidos que normalmente estaban ausentes de noche.  
Con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, fue capaz de apreciar el cabello enmarañado de su pequeña en combinación con una batita roja.  
-Hola nena- La saludó con voz profunda al no haber sido usada por unas horas (se aventuraba a calcular) y Wanda tomó aquello como una invitación para subirse junto a él a la cama y dejarse caer muy pegada a él, pero sin dejar de clavar sus verdes ojos en el otro adulto. -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Susurró la pregunta mientras pasaba una mano por el desastre de cabellera de su pequeña.  
Percibió un asentimiento rápido.  
-Papi- Lo llamó como si no tuviera ya su completa atención. –El profesor no se va a ir, ¿verdad?, se va a quedar con nosotros, siempre, siempre, ¿verdad?- Era muy tarde (o muy temprano) para que su mente funcionara apropiadamente, así que, desgraciadamente, e resistía a descifrar la razón causante de que su hija estuviera haciendo esta clase de preguntas. Sin darle tiempo a pensar en una respuesta convincente y coherente, Wanda volvió a hablar dejándole las cosas más claras a su padre. -¿Qué tal si una ambulansa se lo lleva otra vez papi y esta vez tú no puedes ir a rescatarlo y no volvemos a verlo nunca?, no quiero que el profesor no viva con nosotros… como mami- Erik la abrazó fuerte, preguntándose cómo pudo haberse perdido del miedo que había nacido en su niña y no dudando que también había despertado en su pequeño.  
¿Charles iba a estar con ellos siempre, siempre?  
Sintió un pequeño chispazo de duda.  
Te amo Erik Lensherr.  
-No, nena. Eso no va a pasar, Charles no va a ir a ninguna parte- Wanda ladeo la cabeza no confiando por completo en la respuesta de su progenitor.  
-¿Estás seguro?- Erik se permitió contemplar unos segundos el cuerpo durmiente del ojiazul.  
-Sí- El cuerpo de su hija comenzó a relajarse poco a poco y entonces la puerta azotando contra la pared fue lo siguiente.  
Lensherr sintió a Pietro subiéndose a la cama, concentrándose al instante en acercar al niño a su cuerpo para tratar de reconfortarlo como sabía perfectamente que el niño requería, mientras daba un rápido vistazo a su pareja encontrándose con que seguía durmiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Envidiaba al hombre y a su sueño profundo.  
-Desperté y estaba solo, pensé que papá me había abandonado, que Wanda me había abandonado, que el profesor me había abandonado…- Pietro estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, Wanda se acurrucó junto a su hermano.   
Fue justo ese el momento que Charles eligió para despertar, haciendo primero el ruido que una persona hace al sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones.  
Charles los observó con ojos adormilados, para tallarlos buscando (probablemente) alejar el sueño.  
-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó bajito. –Pietro estás bien, ¿te lastimaste?-   
¿Por qué Charles estaba…?  
Mierda con la telepatía de Charles que no lo dejaba ni despertar, ni dormir tranquilamente. Muy probablemente el miedo y dolor psicológico había terminado en Xavier y lo había despertado, no fue todo el escándalo, fueron los pensamientos de Pietro.  
-Estoy bien- Contestó Pietro tratando de apartar un pequeño puchero, mientras tanto él como Wanda se acurrucaban más contra él sin apartar la mirada de Charles, no como si lo consideraran un extraño, si no como si temieran que al cerrar los ojos el hombre desaparecería. El ojiazul sonrió pareciendo a cada momento más aliviado.  
Wanda tomó la mano más cercana de Charles, aferrándose fuertemente a ella y luego habló.  
-Papi, profesor, ¿podemos dormir aquí con ustedes?- Erik sintió algo extraño y cálido.  
Era estúpido y muy vergonzoso pero, qué demonios, iba a aceptar que lo hacía jodidamente feliz que sus hijos tomaran en cuenta a Charles, que realmente amaran a Charles y que Charles se preocupara por ellos honestamente.  
Xavier movió su cuerpo un poco más hacia la orilla de la cama, y dejó que esa fuera su respuesta.   
Los niños se desparramaron en el centro de la cama, Pietro terminó junto a él y Wanda junto a su pareja.  
Erik quería preguntarle a Charles si estaba bien, si le dolía algo, si realmente estaba de acuerdo con sus hijos aquí; siendo honestos no culparía al hombre por no querer a los niños en la cama con ellos.  
Amaba a sus hijos, lo hacía y mucho, pero a veces necesitaba tiempo a solas y aunque no se atrevería a apartarlos de él cuando necesitaban confort emocional… tenía sentimientos encontrados que iba a dejar fluir, así que no, no culparía a Charles, pero si pediría por comprensión y paciencia, después de todo sus hijos estaban perfectamente impuestos a dormir en sus propias camas.  
Pero no podía decirle nada de esto a Charles con sus hijos presentes.  
Una suave risa llegó a sus oídos.  
Estoy bien, mi pierna duele pero muy poco, ni siquiera me molesta para dormir, aunque es un poco incómodo mantenerla sobre las almohadas y no me molesta que Wanda y Pietro estén aquí, jamás podría molestarme Erik.  
Charles era… a veces Erik creía que Charles era demasiado...  
Se las arregló para liberar una mano del abrazo flojo que les estaba proporcionando a sus hijos y logró acariciar la mejilla de Charles muy lentamente, sin saber si era para transmitirle toda la explosión, de sentimientos rosas y cálidos que despertaban en él, a Charles o si era una forma de asegurarle a su inconsciente que Charles no iba a ir a ninguna parte.  
No, no planeo ir a ninguna parte, mi amor.  
Le dijeron a su mente, aunque él lo sintió como un susurró, uno que lo acaricio desde el interior y que le permitió dejarse hundir por el merecedor y tranquilizante sopor que había necesitado desde que recibió la llamada de Azazel.  
Más tarde, cuando fuera hora de levantarse, despertaría con uno de los pies de Wanda en el cuello y la mano enredada entre el cabello de Charles, lo primero que vería sería a Pietro acurrucado en el costado de Xavier y una de las manos de este aún entrelazada con la mano de Wanda.  
Y sonreiría sin darse cuenta.  
…  
Wanda y Pietro corrieron hacia el auto, entre despedidas rápidas hacia “el profesor”, mientras su padre se detenía a observar a su pareja de pie en la puerta, con ayuda de sus muletas.  
-¿Seguro que vas a estar bien solo?- Charles sonrió inclinando la cabeza.  
-Sí, sólo es una pierna rota- Erik quería fruncir el ceño y decir que No era solo una pierna rota. Pero Xavier lo interrumpió. –Si no te vas ahora se te va a hacer tarde- Miró su reloj alcanzando a notar que sí, era tarde.  
Estaba por caminar a toda velocidad hacia el auto cuando recordó que…  
Se acercó a Charles, provocando que fuera más evidente la diferencia de alturas y colocando una mano entre su mejilla y cuello, lo besó.  
-Cuídate, de acuerdo- Pidió con tono de exigencia e iniciando su camino hacia el auto a paso veloz.  
-No te preocupes, aquí no hay escaleras- Bromeó Charles y lo cierto era que aquello logró relajarlo.  
…  
Se tragó las pastillas con ayuda de un buen vaso de agua fresca y finalmente se recostó en el sillón más grande de la sala cuidando que su pierna enyesada terminara descansando en el brazo del sillón.  
Le dolía; punzadas, punzadas sincronizadas con cada latido de su corazón, y sentía su pierna grande, no sabía si era el yeso o realmente estaba muy inflamada, tal vez era ambas.  
Necesitaba una distracción, pero había olvidado tomar uno de sus libros y estaban muy lejos, al igual que el control de la televisión.  
-Mierda- Susurró en la soledad de la casa.  
Cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el aburrimiento y buscar fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie, Raven y Azazel aparecieron en una nube de humo en medio de la casa.  
-Hey Charles- Saludó Azazel. -¿Qué tal la pierna?-  
-Bien-Contestó mientras Raven se acercaba a besarle la mejilla.  
-Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que ir a ver que aquellos no quemen el taller, amor, vendré por ti después de recoger a Kurt- Dijo acercándose a besarla, dándole una palmada ligera a Charles en la pierna sana y finalmente desapareciendo entre un denso humo.  
-¿No deberías estar trabajando?-  
-¿Acabo de llegar y ya me estás corriendo?-  
-No- Suspiró. –Me gusta que estés aquí- contestó al ver a su hermana caminar a la cocina y guardar algunas cosas, que traía en una bolsa de hule, en el refrigerador.  
-Iré en la tarde, son los beneficios de mi trabajo- Explicó con una sonrisa. –Y, ¿cómo está tu pierna?-  
-Bien- explicó mientras Raven recorría con la mirada todo el lugar y se dirigía hacia el pasillo. –Raven, cariño, ¿estás revisando la casa?- Cuestionó con ojos entrecerrados y una oculta sonrisa.  
-Tengo que aprovechar para conocer tu nueva casa mientras Erik no está-  
Tu nueva casa.  
Eso sonaba… una explosión de emociones lleno su interior y por primera vez miro cada rincón de la casa Lensherr.  
No.  
Su casa.  
Era extraño y un sentimiento increíblemente difícil de explicar. La mansión de sus padres, dejó de ser su casa después de la muerte de su padre, la casa de Sebastian nunca sintió que pudiera llamarla “suya”, siempre se reconoció a sí mismo como un mero invitado y cada vez que la llamaba “mi casa” experimentaba la desesperada necesidad de corregirse y decir “La casa de Sebastian”. La casa de Raven, Azazel y Kurt, aunque había sido el hogar en el que más bienvenido se había sentido, jamás fue suyo. Su departamento era eso… un departamento que realmente no le pertenecía. Pero ahora, ahora no había ninguna razón para no llamar a este lugar “suyo”.  
Esta era su casa.  
Este era su hogar.  
No estaba seguro si quería reír a carcajadas hasta quedar afónico o llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran.  
Al final no hizo ninguna de las dos, solo se permitió recorrer el lugar una y otra vez con sus ojos. Hasta que Raven volvió a hablar, recordándole que estaba aquí.  
-Es bonita, espaciosa y muy limpia. O Erik es un loco de la limpieza, cosa que no dudo, o tú limpiaste todo el lugar antes de que yo llegara- Raven sería una amenaza para el gobierno y probablemente el universo si fuera una telepata.   
-Una combinación-  
-¡Charles, se supone que descanses!-   
-Sólo es una pierna rota-  
-¡Una pierna rota que requiere que te pudras en la cama!- Bufo molesto ante tal respuesta. –Lee un libro, ve televisión, por Dios, Tienes montones de libros-  
-Me gusta caminar por la casa cuando leo- Susurró.  
-Juro que eres peor que Kurt… ¿eso que huelo son galletas?- Rayos. -¡Charles!-  
-¿Qué?- Raven finalmente suspiró.  
-Traje esta nueva serie de la que Azazel se ha enganchado, la veremos y tú no moverás ni un centímetro esa pierna tuya-  
-Qué hay de si quiero ir al baño- Raven sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Te conseguiré una bacinica-  
-¡Raven!- El momento fue interrumpido por un insistente llamado en la puerta. Su hermana corrió a abrir y al instante, Logan se encontraba ante él.  
-Hey… todavía no entiendo porque querías que viniera a la casa de… ¡Demonios Charles!, ¿qué le pasó a tu pierna?- Era como regresar a la universidad y vivir con estos dos, todo otra vez. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.  
…  
-Te caíste de unas escaleras-  
-Sí-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Esas cosas pasan-  
-Sólo porque te caíste de las escaleras ahora tienes la pierna enyesada-  
-Soy un telepata, no tengo tu útil mutación Logan-  
-¿Estás seguro de que fue cayéndote de las escaleras?-sintió la seria mirada de Logan y a penetrante de Raven. Sabía perfectamente la razón de esta pregunta.  
¿Cuántas excusas no había sido capaz de inventar para encubrir a Sebastian?  
Pero este no era el caso.  
Sonrió sintiéndose protegido por su familia.  
-Estoy seguro- Logan lo observó por un rato más, probablemente buscando cualquier tinte de duda, cualquier pequeño atisbo de flaqueo. Finalmente alzó una ceja y asintió.  
-Logan, tienes que quedarte a ver Game of Thrones con nosotros- Expuso su hermana. El hombre miró en todas direcciones.  
-¿Hiciste galletas?- Cuestionó a Charles.  
-Están en la cocina-   
-Mhm- Exclamó para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su futura comida.  
-Haré té- exclamó Raven  
Y Charles sonrió recordando tiempos en los que solo eran ellos tres, adolescentes inexpertos con toda una tarde de películas por delante, sintiéndose afortunado de tenerlos aún después de todos estos años.  
…  
Estacionó el auto frente a la casa, encontrando a Charles sentado en el primer escalón de los tres que llevan a la puerta de su casa con las muletas fielmente a su lado, acariciando suavemente su muslo y mordiéndose los labios, para dejar de hacerlo al tiempo que los veía bajar del auto.   
Se preocupó de inmediato.  
Repitiéndose las palabras que Raven le había ofrecido en el jardín de niños.  
“Charles es terco y no le gusta que se preocupen por él como seguramente habrás notado, no dejes que te engañe, lo que en la escala del dolor él clasifica como 3, significa un 6 al menos”  
-¿Qué haces afuera?- Cuestionó mientras ayudaba a Wanda y Pietro a salir del auto y olvidando la pizza para aproximarse al ojiazul de inmediato.  
Antes de obtener una respuesta, sus hijos se lanzaron hacia su profesor como si estuvieran impuestos a que cada vez que Charles estuviera en el suelo, ellos debían lanzarse a su cuerpo.  
Charles rio al igual que los niños.  
-Los estaba esperando- Explicó el hombre, pero Erik era observador, y esas muletas se veían más gastadas que esta mañana.  
-¿Fuiste a caminar?- Xavier se tensó, pero solo un poco.  
-Quería aprender a usar las muletas-  
-Charles, se supone…-  
-Trajimos pizza profesor- Habló su hija.  
-Oh, ¿de verdad?-   
-No me gusto la nueva maestra, ¿cuándo va a volver usted?-  
-En poco tiempo Pietro, dale una oportunidad a Kate-  
-¿Nos extrañó?-  
-Mucho- Ambos niños sonrieron complacidos.  
Erik tomó la decisión de ir por la pizza, comer y después tener esta conversación con Charles.  
…  
Después de mantener a sus pequeños ocupados con sus tareas, atrapó a Charles en la habitación, y con atraparlo quería decir que el hombre se encontraba sentado en la cama y él entro cerrando la puerta tras él.  
-Charles-  
-Erik- Contestó Xavier con una sonrisa y de golpe toda la tensión que había acumulado a lo largo del día desapareció. Pasó toda la maldita tarde pensando en Charles teniendo problemas para trasladarse por la casa, o en Charles sintiendo dolor.   
No le gustaba poner el nombre de su pareja y la palabra dolor en la misma oración a menos que fuera algo como “Charles causándole dolor a alguien más”, eso sería perfectamente válido.  
Pero la tensión ahora era reemplazada por una sensación de inutilidad porque no importaba que se quedara grabado en su memoria la forma en que el hombre se encontraba un poco inclinado hacia enfrente, tratando muy seguramente de mitigar el dolor, simplemente no podía tocar a Charles y hacer que su dolor desapareciera o pedirle a alguien que hiciera que su dolor lo sintiera Erik y no él.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-Bien- Ahí había estado, esa forma que tenía Charles de abrir la boca unos segundos y mirar hacia la esquina justo antes de soltar una mentira.  
-Charles- Habló exasperado. – ¿Te duele mucho?-  
-No- Suspiró sentándose junto al hombre y tomando una de sus manos, ¿por qué?, porque podía, maldita sea.  
Porque quería asegurarse que Charles no estaba en una camilla de hospital y que no iba a volver a una de esas horribles, planas y blancas cosas.  
-Con el medicamento y descanso el dolor va a irse rápido, lo prometo- Erik múltiples fracturas Lensherr sabía de lo que hablaba. Charles sonrió, de esa forma en que sonrió los días antes de que le soltara lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.  
-Descansaste, ¿verdad?- Charles tomó aire, pero nunca produjo palabras. Por eso la casa le había parecido tan limpia y por eso el olor a galletas y por eso Charles había estado sentado afuera. –Charles…-  
-Vi tres capítulos de Game of Thrones, descanse-  
-¿Game of… qué?-  
-Es una serie que Azazel ve y Raven la trajo para que la viéramos y también vino Logan y… ok, tal vez no haya descansado tanto como debería pero…-  
-Charles…-  
-Sólo es una pierna rota-  
-Ahí está Charles-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Ese es el problema, sigues diciendo que solo es una pierna rota, pero el punto es que “Es” una pierna rota Charles, te rompiste una pierna y tienes que tomártelo con calma y dejarla sanar- Xavier miró al suelo.  
-¿Y sólo estar acostado todo el día?- Le cuestionaron para agregar al final con voz bajita -¿Cómo una esposa de exhibición?-  
-¿Qué?, No- Dijo con amabilidad y fuerza en la voz, realmente no sabía que tenía de relevante su respuesta, pero logró que Charles lo mirara como si estuviera gratamente sorprendido, alzando ligeramente las cejas y la boca discretamente abierta. –Mira, no digo que no puedas hacer cosas, aún puedes hacer cosas y todo, pero no tanto como hacer galletas salir a pasear y limpiar la casa entera, porque estoy seguro que limpiaste la casa- El acusado se encogió de hombros. –Sé que crees que no lo he notado, pero cada vez que crees que no te estoy viendo frunces el ceño, o te muerdes los labios o… el punto es que sé que te duele y por eso quiero que descanses. Quiero que te recuperes pronto- Charles acomodó su cabello detrás de las orejas. Su encantador hombre terco. –Déjame cuidarte- Agregó generando un sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja.  
-De acuerdo, tienes razón, voy a descansar y dejar que me cuides- Él se acercó colocándole un beso en la sien izquierda y sintiendo como el ojiazul lo rodeaba con sus brazos.  
-Muy bien Charles, estoy orgulloso de ti- Charles rio.  
-Eso es lo que le digo a mis alumnos cuando quiero que hagan algo- Lo acompañó en su risa.  
-¿Ya te tomaste tu medicamento?-  
-No, ¿qué hora es?-  
-Casi las 4- Acercó un poco más a Charles y aspiro el aroma de su cabello.  
Había algo diferente, es decir, Charles aún olía a Charles, pero había algo que no estaba antes en la esencia Xavier. ¿Dónde había percibido ese olor?  
Entonces lo recordó, era el mismo toque que percibía en Wanda y Pietro… Charles olía como su casa… Charles olía como la casa que compartían… Charles olía como los Lensherr.  
Había algo nublando su jodida visión.  
Y es que la vida era extraña, un día estaba ahí viéndose en el espejo lamentándose de la pérdida de su esposa y al siguiente estaba abrazando a la persona que amaba que olía a casa y Erik nunca se sintió más bienvenido en su propio hogar, nunca lo sintió tanto su hogar como en este justo momento.  
-Erik, ¿estás bien?- Fue la suave pregunta que hiso Charles y él se encargó de acomodar sus rostros para besarse.  
-Sólo estaba pensando que no me diste un beso de bienvenida- Xavier rio, pero no como burla si no como auténtico disfrute  
-¿Qué es esto, una comedia romántica?-  
-Tal vez lo sea- Y volvieron a besarse.  
…  
-¿Cuándo va a volver el profesor?- Preguntó John mientras ayudaba a Bobby a hacer una torre.  
Tanto ellos como Kurt, Remy y Pietro se encontraban en el arenero construyendo un castillo de arena.  
-No sé- Contestó Bobby.  
-Lo extraño- susurro Remy.  
-Yo no lo extraño, lo veo en mi casa todos los días- Dijo Pietro.  
-¿Qué?- Cuestionaron John, Bobby y Remy al mismo tiempo.   
-Tío vive en casa de Pietro y Wanda ahora- Explicó Kurt con una sonrisa mientras llenaba un baldecito rojo con arena.  
-¿Por qué el profesor vive en tu casa?- Quiso saber Bobby. – ¿No tenía casa?-  
-Tío tenía un departeto- Todos los niños asintieron mientras a coro soltaban un “oh” de entendimiento.  
-¿Entonces por qué vive en tu casa?- Preguntó John perdiendo la paciencia.  
-Porque papá y el profesor son novios-   
-¿De verdad?- Habló Remy por primera vez. A lo que Pietro y Kurt asintieron.  
-Sí, y ahora el profesor vive con nosotros-  
-El profesor es tú nuevo papá entonces- Exclamó Remy.  
-¿Qué?- Pietro estaba confundido. –No, yo ya tengo un papá-  
-Entonces es tu nueva mamá- Agregó el niño esta vez.  
-¡No, Remy, no seas tonto!, el profesor no puede ser una mamá, él es hombre-  
-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó.  
-Sí, el otro día vi su pene- ¿Qué se creía Remy, creía que Pietro no sabía que los hombres tenían pene y las niñas no?  
-¿Por qué viste su pene?- Bobby parecía muy preocupado por obtener una respuesta.  
-Porque entre al cuarto de papá cuando se estaban cambiando- Bobby ladeo la cabeza, John sonrió de esa forma que a Pietro le daba miedo, era la misma sonrisa que puso aquella vez que encontró un encendedor y se incendió el cabello, Remy rio como si hubiera entendido algo de adultos que él no.  
-¿Duerme con tu papa?- Una nueva pregunta tonta por parte de John.  
-Son novios, ¿tú que crees John?- Contraataco molesto.   
-Él es tu nueva mamá- Odiaba que Remy afirmara cosas de las que no sabía nada.  
-¡Qué no!- Gritó indignado.  
-Sólo las mamás duermen con los papás, tonto- Exclamó John en voz alta.  
-Pero…-  
-¿Por qué un hombre no puede ser una mamá?- Cuestionó Kurt y ninguno pudo encontrar una respuesta coherente además de un “Porque no” que no les parecía suficiente. - Creo que tío sería una buena mamá- Agregó su súper-amigo y esta vez lo pensó detenidamente.  
-Pero yo ya tengo una mamá… no quiero a alguien más-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas! Espero y todos se la hayan pasado bonito y hayan comido mucho y convivido con su familia y comido mucho :D
> 
> Le dedicó este capítulo a mi papá, que nunca nunca leerá esta historia, y que sin saberlo inspiró la mitad de este capítulo hace meses cuando perdió su trabajo. Gracias Pá por ser una causa de inspiración :)
> 
> X-Men no es mío.

Pietro corrió hacia la casa sin esperar a su papá o a su hermanita. La puerta estaba abierta por suerte. Siguió corriendo hasta la habitación que antes solo era de su papá, sabiendo que ahí encontraría al profesor. El hombre se encontraba cambiándole a la televisión; televisión que antes estaba en la sala y que su papá había movido a su cuarto.  
-Solo es por un tiempo- Dijo su papá. –Sólo hasta que la pierna de Charles ya no esté rota- Siempre le parecía chistoso que su papá le dijera al profesor por su nombre, pero ahora no era momento de cosas chistosas.  
-Hola Pietro, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- Él normalmente no ignoraba un saludo o una pregunta, pero esta vez había algo más importante.  
-Usted no quiere ser mi mamá, ¿verdad?- Pregunto enojado justo cuando su papá y su hermanita entraban al cuarto. El profesor ladeo la cabeza abriendo muy grande los ojos.  
Su papá y el profesor se miraron y entonces su papá habló.  
-¿Por qué preguntas eso Pietro?- No quería que su papá hablara, sólo quería que el profesor dijera que No.  
No.  
Miro a su papá, luego a su hermanita que veía en todas direcciones completamente perdida. Y finalmente explotó.  
-Es que John preguntó cuándo iba a volver, entonces Remy dijo que lo extrañaba y yo dije que yo no porque vivía con nosotros y John preguntó porque vivía con nosotros y entonces yo le dije que porque el profesor y papá son novios, luego Remy dijo que el profesor era mi nuevo papá y yo le dije que ya tenía un papá, entonces dijo que era mi nueva mamá y John dijo que solo las mamás duermen con los papás, pero yo pensé que solo las niñas pueden ser mamás, y yo ya tengo una mamá que es niña y Usted no quiere ser mi mamá ¿verdad?- El profesor le sonrió y no entendió muy bien por qué, pero eso lo hizo sentir mejor.  
-Ven Pietro- Llamó el profesor y él se subió a la cama por el lado contrario a donde estaba el profesor y se sentó junto a él, su hermanita lo imitó y su papá terminó sentándose del otro lado, en el espacio que había dejado el profesor donde casi se terminaba la cama. – ¿Ustedes tienen una mamá?-  
-Sí- Contestaron tanto él como su hermanita. Quería mucho a su hermanita.  
-¿Y la quieren mucho?-  
-Sí- Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.  
-Entonces si ustedes tienen una mamá a la que quieren mucho, porque crees que querría ocupar un lugar que está ocupado-  
¡Oh!  
Y se permitió reír un poquito, su hermanita lo acompañó, aunque estaba seguro que ella no entendía a que venía todo esto.  
Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo más.  
-Pero John dijo que solo las mamás duermen con los papás-  
-John está equivocado- Dijo su papá y Pietro sabía que su papá debía tener razón, porque su papá era grande y obviamente mucho más inteligente que John.  
-Pietro, recuerdas cuando hablamos de la familia que elegimos y…-  
-La que no iligimos- Agregó su hermanita.  
-Exacto Wanda, muy bien- Su hermanita rio.  
-Algunas veces la familia que elegimos puede vivir con nosotros como la familia que no elegimos-  
-¿Se puede?- El profesor asintió, él volteo a ver a su papá quien asintió también. -Y usted es nuestra familia ilegida-  
-Sí- Afirmó el profesor.  
-¿Cuándo sea grande puedo vivir con mi familia iligida?- Preguntó su hermanita y su papá se veía blanco.  
-Sí- Dijo el profesor.  
-¿Cómo Clint?-  
-No- dijeron tanto él como su papá. Clint era un tonto y le alegraba que su papá también pensara que Clint era un tonto.  
-Erik- Dijo el profesor con la misma voz que usaba para regañarlos a él y a Wanda y a sus compañeros en la escuela.  
-Sí, Wanda, puedes vivir con tu familia elegida cuando seas grande- Terminó diciendo su papá.  
-Pero Clint no- Dijo él y su hermanita hizo una cara chistosa, parecía enojada. Pensó que su hermanita pelearía con él, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de algo.  
-Si usted no es ni mi mamá, ni mi papá, entonces, ¿quién es?- Su papá sonrió enseñando sus dientes, a Pietro le gustaba cuando sonreía así.  
-Charles- Dijo su papá y el profesor sonrió.  
-Charles- Dijo el profesor.  
-¿Charles?- Preguntó junto con su hermanita.  
-Y Charles es su familia, nuestra familia- Dijo su papá.  
-¿Entonces si alguien me pregunta diré que eres mi Charles?- Preguntó Wanda y el profesor rio suavemente.  
-Sí- Contestó sin vacilar  
-¿Tenemos que llamarlo Charles ahora?-  
-Pueden llamarme como quieran, ¿quieren llamarme Charles?-  
-Sí- Dijeron tratando de esconder sus risas.  
-Entonces llámenme Charles-  
-Charles, ¿Puedo comer galletas?- Preguntó él y su papá se rio, no supo de qué, pero él se rio también.  
…  
Le gustaba ver películas con su papá, el profesor… es decir, su Charles y su hermanita.  
Wanda y él construyeron una cama en el suelo y su papá y su Charles se apoderaron del sillón. El lugar olía a palomitas y Pietro tenía chocolates y una soda junto a él. Cuando las letras que aún no sabía leer (pero que pronto aprendería, su papá y su Charles lo habían prometido), aparecieron en la televisión, giró su cabeza para ver como su papá dejaba su cabeza caer en el hombro del profes… de Charles, el cual encaró a su papá y finalmente alcanzó a ver el inicio de un beso.  
Los besos eran raros. Él no entendía que tenía de divertido pegar su boca a la de alguien más. La boca era para hablar, cantar y comer. No podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas si tenía la boca pegada a la de alguien más; pero su papá y el profe… Charles, parecían muy felices besándose porque lo hacían todo el tiempo. Tal vez y debería preguntarle a Kurt que se besaran, tal vez y así entendería lo divertido de besarse.  
-¿Podemos verla otra vez cuando termine, papi?- Preguntó su hermanita y a Pietro le pareció una buena idea. Regresó la mirada a su papá, quien sonreía hacia ellos, al igual que su Charles, quién lo hacía más grande, de esa forma que sonreía cuando Pietro le regalaba sus dibujos.  
Sintió bonito por dentro y sonrió también.  
…  
Pietro observó a su madre jugando con el 3DS que recién él le había prestado.  
-No sé cómo…- La mujer dejó salir un pequeño gritillo. –Perdí- Dijo poniendo la cara que puso cuando intentó hacer galletas y se le quemaron. Se rio de la mujer. –Eres mala mamá- Esta sonrió yendo a abrazarlo para hacerle unas cuantas cosquillas. – ¡Te burlas de tu madre!- Exclamó entre risas. Wanda eligió ese momento para apartar la vista del maratón de Sparty-Man. – ¿Tú también vas a burlarte?- Cuestionó la adulta y se apresuró a llegar a su hija para hacerla reír con una tanda de cosquillas a los puntos específicos que Pietro sabía muy bien, harían a su hermanita un espagueti mojado en el suelo. Y él rio también, aunque no le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.  
Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su mamá; pero una parte de él extrañaba su casa. Las cosas serían más sencillas si su mamá viviera con ellos.  
…  
Mierda. Era un estúpido, un estúpido.  
¿Cómo pudo olvidar su tonta USB?  
Cómo iba a hacer ahora para subir las calificaciones de sus alumnos, tenía una clase que dar en 5 minutos y tenía hasta las 12 para subir las estúpidas calificaciones y había olvidado la jodida USB donde tenía las calificaciones.  
Claro, podría llamar a Charles y pedirle que le trajera el bendito aparatejo, pero Erik se las arregló para olvidar su celular también y no sólo eso, Charles tenía la pierna rota como iba a…  
Alguien se limpió la garganta detrás de él.  
-Profesor…- Ese era Hank, quien, Erik suponía, había hecho ese molesto sonido con la garganta.  
-Hola Erik- Y ese era Charles, como amaba a Charles… un momento…  
-¿¡Charles!?- Alzó la mirada de su escritorio y giró el rostro de inmediato encontrando a su pareja de pie en la puerta de la sala de maestros, ayudado por sus muletas. Se puso de pie y en poco tiempo estuvo junto al hombre. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Charles sonrió acercándose a besarlo, él no se negó, por supuesto.  
-Te traje tu USB y tu celular- Dijo Charles sacando ambos aparatejos del mal de una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Estaba a punto de agradecer cuando…  
-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-  
-Oh me encontré a Hank saliendo de la biblioteca y…-  
-No, quiero decir como llegaste a la universidad, ¿condujiste hasta aquí?, Charles…-  
-No, pedí un taxi- Respiró tranquilo, hasta que se encontró con el reloj en la pared.  
-¡Maldición!, voy tarde a mi clase, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para regresar a casa?, ¿tomaras otro taxi?, ¿tienes dinero suficiente?-  
-Sí, probablemente tome otro taxi y sí tengo dinero suficiente, pero ya que estoy aquí, decidí ver los inventos de Hank-  
-Charles…- Sabía perfectamente que Hank y Charles habían estado hablando por mensajes. Se había convertido en uno de los pasatiempos de su pareja, mientras pasaba el tiempo descansando (Erik agradecía que Charles finalmente descansara como debía). Pero Erik también sabía lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser los experimentos de McCoy.  
-Hank me aseguró que es 99% seguro-  
-Sí, solo hay un riesgo del 1% de que explote-  
-Hank, no…- Charles intentó acallar a su nuevo amigo.  
-¿¡Explotar!?-  
-Erik, tranquilo, nada va a pasar, ahora ve a dar tu clase. Te avisaré si sigo aquí para cuando salgas, ¿sí?- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tenía derecho de decirle a Charles si podía o no ir y jugar con inventos que tenían el 1% de riesgo de explotar, pero si podía darle la mirada a Hank, esa que decía "Si algo le pasa a Charles tu sufrimiento será eterno", la cual Hank fue excelente leyendo pues comenzó a ponerse un poco pálido.  
…  
-Y este es cerebro… es que parece un cerebro- Charles rio.  
-Que nombre tan ingenioso- A Hank le agradaba Charles, pues entendía cada loca fórmula química, cálculo matemático, teoría de física cuántica que ha Hank se le ocurriera traer a la conversación.  
Xavier se acercó al centro de cerebro con lentitud. Hank podía decir que el hombre no era muy bueno con las muletas.  
-Entonces… ¿puedo probarlo en usted?- Charles se encontraba observando por debajo del casco sin tocar nada, pensativo y tranquilo.  
-Seguro- El ojiazul recargó sus muletas en el barandal que marcaba el centro de cerebro y se preparó para subir los escalones de los que Hank se arrepintió de crear  
-¿Necesita ayuda?-  
-No, Hank, gracias- Charles se las arregló, con un poco de esfuerzo para subirlos y finalmente colocar el casco en su cabeza. Con otra persona no lo habría hecho, pero con Charles fue capaz de aventurarse a preguntar.  
-¿Puedo afeitarle la cabeza?-  
-No toques mi cabello- Sí, era una respuesta que esperaba, y aun así no se sentía decepcionado.  
Corrió a posicionarse en el sitio de encendido de cerebro.  
-¿Listo?-  
-Sí- Y lo encendió. Charles soltó un pequeño sonido que Hank iba a catalogar entre dolor y sorpresa. Temió por Charles así que decidió que el experimento debía acabar. Cuando estaba a punto de apagar la máquina, Charles comenzó a reír.  
Hank estaba deseoso por escuchar lo que veía.  
…  
McCoy le dio un tragó a su botella de agua, observando al hombre junto a él hacer lo mismo, mientras él se encontraba de pie tratando de recuperar el aliento y Charles estaba sentado en una de esas bancas de metal de la escuela.  
Hasta hacia ocho minutos Hank había estado corriendo distancias cada vez más largas por la universidad permitiendo que Charles cronometrara su tiempo. La mitad de esas distancias las hizo con tenis, la otra mitad… descalzó, no supo ni cómo se dejó convencer por Charles.  
Y es que después de que usara a Charles para ver si cerebro funcionaba o no, no podía haberle dicho que no al hombre cuando este le dijo que quería ver que tan rápido era.  
-Eres muy rápido Hank- Rio dejando que su risa sonara como la de alguien extrovertido.  
-Gracias-  
-Aunque aún siento que te limitas un poco- No supo cómo contestar a eso, él no se limitaba… bueno tal vez sí un poco… de acuerdo lo hacía pero…  
Charles sonrió sabiendo, probablemente, que lo había puesto en una guerra entre sus dos naturalezas, la que se fingía no-mutante y la mutante. Fue muy bien bienvenida la forma en que Charles cambio de tema.  
-¿Qué querías lograr al hacer a cerebro?- Él sonrió permitiendo a su genio interior ser libre.  
-Hablando con la profesora Frost, ella me dijo que con ayuda de su mutación es muy sencillo diferenciar a un mutante de un No mutante- Miró a Charles buscando que él afirmara o negara lo que acababa de decir.  
-Es cierto- por eso le agradaba el hombre, no tenía que poner realmente sus preguntas en palabras para que él entendiera exactamente lo que Henry quería decir. No estaba seguro si era gracias a su mutación o porque era muy empático, tal vez una combinación. -Imaginé lo asombroso que sería romper con los límites de su capacidad, y lograr encontrar mutantes en toda la ciudad y no sé, tal vez crear una organización que pueda hablar con esos mutantes cuando se sintieran solos, perdidos, fenómenos o… monstruos-  
-Es una fantástica idea Hank- Charles sonrió y McCoy no tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico por haber compartido sus ideas. Luego Charles rio luciendo como si hubiera recordado algo -Yo quería hacer una escuela, donde se les enseñara a los mutantes a controlar sus mutaciones-  
-Eso es increíble… podría… podría haber usado a cerebro para encontrar a los mutantes que llevaría a su escuela- Y Charles rio, no como si se burlara de lo ridículo de la idea si no como si creyera que todo era fascinante y añorante.  
-¿Por qué no lo hizo al final?-  
-Era un sueño demasiado pretencioso- Y Hank entendió sobre sueños que se volvían imposibles. Sueños donde un mutante con atavismo genético ya no lo era más. Sueños donde los sueros, destinados a convertir a un mutante en un No mutante, funcionaban. Y Hank (que nunca había necesitado hablar mucho con nadie y nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer esta clase de preguntas) dejo escapar sus pensamientos.  
-¿Ha soñado con ser un No mutante alguna vez?- sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus manos comenzar a temblar. No se suponía que hiciera estas preguntas, ¿Por qué Charles soñaría con ser un no mutante?, su mutación estaba oculta y era útil, no cómo… pero Charles lo miró, no con enojo, no con indignación, ni con lastima.  
Solo había una profunda comprensión y Hank pensó que lo había imaginado.  
Xavier se mordió los labios, desvió la mirada y hablo.  
-Sí, lo he hecho… cuando mi…- Charles pareció pensarlo mejor y cambio lo que iba a decir. -Hay personas cuyos pensamientos son tan profundos que simplemente rompen mis defensas. Esos pensamientos siempre están llenos de emociones… felicidad, incertidumbre… y dolor…- Charles, que hablo con tanta seriedad, trato de regresar a su tono tranquilo, rápido y seguro de siempre. –Y es difícil no soñar con ser un No mutante cuando son las tres de la mañana y estás atrapado en el dolor de alguien más- Jamás debió preguntar. –Pero las cosas se han puesto mucho mejor, soy mejor controlando mi mutación. Tengo que admitir que desde que vivo con Erik, Wanda y Pietro mis noches son mucho mejores, creo que en este poco tiempo he dormido mejor que en toda mi vida… así que soy feliz siendo un mutante, aunque a veces deseo no serlo, creo que en esos momentos solo estoy mintiéndome a mí mismo. Amo ser un mutante. Me ha salvado muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida y sería injusto renegar de ella- Charles pareció perderse un poco en sus recuerdos y finalmente lo miró a los ojos. –Pero, por qué la pregunta Hank, ¿sueñas con ser un No mutante?- Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar el suelo.  
Se sentía como una persona horrible, porque Charles había sido muy honesto con él, le había compartido sentimientos muy personales, tomándose muy en serio la pregunta que él había hecho. Pero simplemente se sentía patético, tan lleno de inseguridades y tan avergonzado de ser un mutante. Casi podía asegurar (genial Hank, inseguridad ante todo) que tembló un poco al escuchar hablar a Charles con tanto aprecio de su mutación.  
A Hank su mutación solo le había traído problemas.  
-Yo… Nunca pedí por estos pies- Charles colocó una mano en su hombro y él, no supo ni porque, pero se atrevió a levantar su mirada.  
-Hank, tú eres increíble. Solo imagina las cosas que podrías hacer si no te limitaras a ti mismo -  
-Sí, bueno...- Rio ácidamente. –Es difícil creerlo cuando todo el mundo dice lo contrario- Charles adquirió seriedad.  
-Hank…-  
-Su mutación está oculta, no sabe lo que es que otros te vean como si fueras un fenómeno de circo, como… como una especie de monstruo- La mirada de Charles se volvió muy penetrante.  
-Tienes razón Hank, mi mutación está oculta, pero sé lo que es que las opiniones de otros importen tanto que terminan quitándole importancia a tu propia opinión o que hacen que tu opinión suene más como una imitación de esas otras personas. Sé lo que es sentirse temido y que las personas a tu alrededor intenten hacer que te sientas avergonzado de quién eres- Claro que no, Charles era seguro de sí mismo, extrovertido, inteligente y muy atractivo, no podía ser. Y de repente, Xavier se volvió esta persona que se notaba incómoda hasta de tragar saliva. -Creo que la mirada que puso mi madre cuando le dije que era un mutante me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida. En ese momento temí tanto al desprecio de mi madre que me fui de casa- Soltó el ojiazul y Henry podía jurar que vio un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del hombre y sus ojos ensombrecerse un poco. –No volví a hablar con ella después de eso- Hank no podía entender a la madre de Charles, ¿Por qué alguien se sentiría avergonzado o despreciaría a su propio hijo? sobre todo si ese hijo era Charles. – Me sentí perdido mucho tiempo Hank y por esa incapacidad que tenía de… verme a mí mismo termine cometiendo muchos errores que…- Charles negó con la cabeza, como si no hubiera podido continuar con ese hilo de pensamientos. -Hank, tú eres increíble y fuerte, la persona más inteligente que conozco… no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, sé que es difícil salir de ese punto en el que no puedes verte a ti mismo… sinceramente creo que no podré nunca dejarlo. Pero es una lucha constante Hank y yo tengo Fe en ti, Enorgullécete de quién eres Hank -  
Muchas personas le habían hablado así.  
Eres inteligente.  
Fuerte.  
Asombroso.  
Amable.  
Las personas parecían creer que cinco minutos de elogios iban a borrar toda una vida de insultos.  
Pero nunca nadie le había contado una experiencia propia, nunca nadie le había dicho "Tienes razón Hank, es difícil" y nunca nadie había tenido Fe en la fortaleza de Hank.  
Quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar le sonrío a Charles queriendo decir muchas cosas y a la vez nada.  
Envidiaba un poco al profesor Lensherr por lograr que alguien como Charles se enamorara de él y también se prometió a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que el profesor lastimara a Charles, de ninguna forma.  
…  
-¿Tú clase estuvo bien?- Escucho a Charles preguntar mientras se acercaba al profesor Lensherr con ayuda de sus muletas. El hombre sonrió al verlo, y en un ambiente que mostraba lo cómodos y acostumbrados que estaban el uno al otro, Lensherr se agachó un poco y la pareja terminó dándose un pequeño beso en los labios.  
Hank tuvo la urgencia de apartar la mirada.  
-Sí. ¿Qué tal ustedes?, ¿Nada explotó?- El profesor Lensherr hizo un chiste sin ese toque de incomodidad que siempre parecía tener.  
-Hubo un pequeño incendio- Hank estaba asustado por su seguridad.  
-¿¡Qué!?- Lensherr se veía a punto de asesinar a alguien y ese no sería Xavier.  
-Estaba bromeando Erik- El profesor suspiró aliviado y Hank también.  
-Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a recoger a los niños- Charles asintió.  
-Nos vemos, mi amigo- Exclamó Xavier y Hank sintió un escalofrío interno. El profesor se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Y Hank, que no sabía mucho de relaciones, se alegró sinceramente de que esos dos se hubieran encontrado.  
…  
Pietro observó detenidamente al señor rojo y a la mamá de Kurt. La mamá de Kurt rio por algo que el señor rojo dijo y luego lo besó en la nariz, para después besarlo en la boca.  
Estaban haciendo la cena, los dos, como su papá y el profesor lo hacían a veces.  
Su mamá y papá nunca hacían la cena juntos como ellos.  
¿Era algo que debían hacer las mamás y los papás juntos?, ¿pero por qué el profesor cocinaba con su papá?, esa debería ser su mamá.  
-Oh Pietro, no me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí- Exclamó la mujer sonriéndole. Sonreía bonito, como Kurt.  
-Quiero agua, por favor- Dijo agregando el "por favor" de una manera un tanto forzada, no lo iba a poner, pero sabía que su papá se enojaría si no lo hacía…  
-Claro-  
Una vez en la habitación de su súper-amigo de nuevo, se puso a pensar en su mamá.  
-Kurt- Su súper amigo dejo al Capitán Crixus en el suelo y lo miro solo a él, se sentía feliz cuando su súper-amigo lo miraba solo a él. Sonrió y su súper-amigo le sonrió también. – ¿Crees que tu mamá se sentiría triste si no viviera contigo y con el señor rojo?- Su súper-amigo abrió muy grande los ojos.  
-Sí, muy muy triste- Su Súper-amigo abrazo su colita. -¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?- Había asustado a su súper-amigo, se sintió triste y enojado con él mismo.  
-Es que estaba pensando en mi mamá. Mi mamá no vive con nosotros-  
Pobrecita su mamá allá sola en su departento.  
Su súper-amigo dejo su colita, y Pietro notó como está comenzaba a balancearse.  
-Tus papás no viven juntos porque se… se…-  
-Divorcediaron- Hacia años su papá les había explicado, a él y a su hermanita, que él y su mamá se habían divorcediado, era por eso que su mamá no vivía con ellos, su papá se lo había explicado. Su mamá los amaba, pero ya no podía vivir con ellos, no porque no los quisiera, no podía vivir con ellos porque… ¿Por qué?  
El que sus papás estuvieran divorcediados no quería decir que su mamá no pudiera vivir con ellos, ¿verdad?  
Pero tal vez ella creía que no podía vivir con ellos porque Charles vivía con ellos.  
Él tenía que poder hacer algo.  
…  
-Profesor- Saludó Hank cuando él entró a la sala de maestros.  
-Hank- Dijo tratando de leer la hora en su reloj. Tenía menos de una hora para comer antes de que le tocara dar su siguiente clase.  
Colocó los trabajos que sus alumnos acababan de entregar, en su escritorio y se aseguró de tener su cartera consigo.  
Erik amaba estar solo con él mismo y la magia que venía de no tener que pedir la opinión de nadie, sin preocuparse de si la otra persona estaba cómoda (Claro está, esa parte de su personalidad se iba de paseo cuando estaba con Charles), pero se le ocurrió que McCoy no era tan mala compañía.  
-Hey Hank, ¿tienes hambre?- El chico lucía un poco perdido ante la pregunta.  
-Sí- Se animó a contestar finalmente.  
-¿Quieres venir?, voy a la cafetería- El chico acomodó las hojas que revisaba (probables trabajos) y caminó hasta él.  
Justo a las afueras de la cafetería se encontraban sillas y mesas de metal fijas al suelo; en una de las mesas se encontraban Alex, Angel y Darwin. Angel parecía tratar de consolar al rubio y Darwin parecía debatirse entre mostrarse realmente molesto y serenarse a sí mismo.  
Ni Hank, ni Erik tuvieron que preguntarse con palabras o miradas compartidas para asegurar que pensaban lo mismo, simplemente caminaron hacia ellos.  
-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Hank al notar lo preocupado que Summers lucía.  
-Me expulsaron- Exclamó el rubio.  
\- ¿Qué?- Dejo escapar Hank.  
-¿Qué hiciste?- Quiso saber Erik de inmediato, para concluir como ayudar al chico.  
-Nacer mutante, eso es lo que hice- El rubio jalo un poco su cabello con un toque de desesperación. -Me llegó un correo que decía que me expulsaron porque la escuela tiene una nueva norma ahora, antes de aceptar mutantes van a evaluar si el mutante es una amenaza para la universidad, alumnos y personal. Si concluyen que se trata de un mutante peligroso se le negara la entrada. Han determinado que soy un mutante peligroso- Alex había hablado con tal falta de emoción, que Erik concluyó que el chico había leído tantas veces el correo que terminó por aprendérselo. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, estoy a punto de graduarme, no…- Summers parecía a punto de salir corriendo o de estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa.  
Las sillas y mesas temblaron, haciendo que todos miraran a Erik de inmediato, sabiendo que él había sido el causante.  
-Hablaste con…-  
-Solo me dijo lo mismo que decía el correo y que no podía ayudarme. ¡Ayudarme!- Erik trató de controlarse, porque si se dejaba ir esa estúpida mesa se haría basura.  
Fue ese el momento que Sean eligió para aparecer y sentarse junto a ellos.  
-¿Sean?- Cuestionó Darwin, como si en realidad quisiera preguntar un "¿Estás bien?".  
-Me expulsaron, dijeron que era un mutante peligroso- Cassidy lucía perdido.  
Erik dejó de ser capaz de descifrar su alrededor y para cuando regresó en sí ya estaba en la oficina del rector.  
-¿Qué pasa con esa norma nueva?- Trask levantó la vista de unos papeles en sus manos y lo observó a través de sus lentes.  
-Profesor Lensherr- Saludó con una sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre ponía, como si se sintiera superior a él. Estúpido Trask. Erik siempre apreciaba que las personas lo llamaran "Profesor Lensherr" pero cuando Bolivar lo decía, sonaba como un jodido insulto.  
-¡La nueva norma!, no pueden solo expulsar alumnos porque…- Tenía tantas cosas que decir, los estúpidos No mutantes y sus estúpidas ideas, pero el rector lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.  
-Debemos proteger a nuestros alumnos- Dijo el hombre de lentes y Erik comenzaba a sentir un odio auténtico.  
-¡Los mutantes son también sus alumnos!- Probablemente había gritado y no le importaba. Trask sonrió de medio lado bajando la mirada ligeramente, pero asegurándose de mirarlo a los ojos al decir lo siguiente.  
-Me refiero a los alumnos No mutantes-  
¡Hijo de la…!  
Bolivar no podía hacer esto, las cosas ya no eran como antes, los mutantes ya no tenían que bajar la cabeza y dejar que los No mutantes decidieran cómo y como no debían vivir.  
-¡Hay leyes que protegen a los mutantes y…!-  
-Profesor Lensherr- Odiaba que este imbécil le hablara como si creyera que le estaba haciendo un favor. -Tenemos que priorizar-  
Priorizar.  
¡Puto priorizar!  
\- ¿Estás diciendo que los mutantes no tienen valor?- Sentía la ira luchando por el control de su cuerpo. Trask suspiró  
\- Los mutantes son importantes, pero…-  
-¿Los humanos siempre van a serlo más?- El hombre sonrió complacido.  
-¡Eres un pendejo!-  
-¿¡Disculpa!?-  
-¿¡Cómo puedes decir!?… los mutantes jamás van a ser inferiores a los humanos-  
-Cuide sus palabras profesor Lensherr. Un profesor también puede ser considerado un mutante peligroso- Erik entrecerró los ojos.  
-¿Me está amenazando?-  
-Tómelo como una advertencia – La sonrisa confiada y cínica había desaparecido.  
Iracundo ante la ausencia de compresión, ante tal muestra de estupidez y deliberada falta de atención, le dio un rápido vistazo al archivero del lugar y causo que los cajones salieran volando causando un desastre de hojas y folders.  
El rector se levantó de su silla detrás del escritorio y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás como si buscara alejarse lo más que pudiera de él. Finalmente parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar.  
-Ni tú, ni ningún No mutante, es superior a los mutantes, no tienes derecho a decir que un No mutante es prioridad. No puedes presentarlos ante el mundo como "peligrosos", eso solo los hace pensar que deben esconderse, avergonzarse o temer a su verdadera naturaleza, no es así como debe funcionar el mundo. Los mutantes deben enorgullecerse de quiénes son, ver su mutación como lo que es, un regalo, no una maldición o limitación, justo en lo que tú la estás convirtiendo. Deben poder ir y hacer lo que quieran sin que nadie los clasifique como jodidamente nada…-  
Después de eso, caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con Angel, Darwin, Alex, Sean y Hank.  
-Esta despedido- Dijo el rector con la voz ligeramente temblorosa y desesperada.  
-Profesor…- Exclamó Alex preocupado. Sean parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.  
-Despídame, No quiero trabajar en una mierda de escuela como esta, que no muestra respeto a quién lo merece, con personas tan ignorantes al poder- Y caminó hasta posicionarse junto a sus alumnos (aunque ya no les diera clases siempre serían sus alumnos) –Si realmente crees que ellos son peligrosos pues bien, yo soy un mutante peligroso- Exclamó finalmente como una despedida.  
…  
Hank y los otros se habían encargado de seguir al profesor Lensherr hasta que el hombre se encerró en rectoría. Todos juntos y luchando por espacio, se las arreglaron para apilarse en la puerta y encontrar su propio espacio para escuchar a través de ella.  
Estaba de acuerdo con lo que el profesor Lensherr había dicho, lo estaba.  
Y era a esa forma acalorada e impactante que tenía el profesor Lensherr de hablar, a la que iba a culpar de la siguiente palabra que salió de su boca.  
-Renuncio- Soltó un poco tembloroso y con hombros caídos.  
-¿Qué?- Lo ojos del rector se abrieron grandemente. Sentía las miradas de sus amigos y decidió que su porte no era el de alguien valiente, fue por eso que enderezó los hombros y se paró derecho.  
Yo tengo Fe en ti.  
-Renuncio-  
-Hank no puedes renunciar- Le impuso el rector.  
-Mi contrato se venció hace un mes y ustedes no se molestaron en renovarlo, así que sí, puedo renunciar- Entonces el rector trato de llegar por otro lado.  
-Sabes que nosotros patrocinamos tus experimentos. Son nuestros, no podrías llevarte nada-  
-Lo sé, pero también sé que ustedes no saben cómo funcionan y puedo reproducir cada uno de ellos- El rector comenzaba a enojarse.  
-Hank, hijo, eres un genio, piensa mejor las cosas…- Aunque el hombre parecía querer decir más, Hank decidió interrumpirlo.  
-Ese es el problema siempre pienso demasiado. Y estoy cansado de que las personas a mi alrededor siempre traten de hacerme pensar que tengo que avergonzarme de lo que… de quién soy. Soy un mutante; y sí, mi atavismo genético no se ve tan de película como destruir un archivero pero es mi naturaleza y estoy orgulloso de mi naturaleza mutante y no quiero trabajar para alguien que crea que puede clasificarme a mí y a mis compañeros mutantes para decidir quién puede y quién no puede vivir una vida de No mutante, porque no quiero vivir como un No mutante quiero vivir en la mejor versión de una vida mutante… así que sí, renuncio, y sí eso me hace un mutante peligroso, pues entonces lo soy- Entonces Angel soltó una pequeña risa honesta, fresca y libre, McCoy la miro notando sus bonitas alas extendidas.  
-Soy una mutante peligrosa- Darwin sonrió mirándolos a todos.  
-Soy un mutante peligroso- Y hasta el fondo, de pie en medio del pasillo, luciendo como si hubiera estado a punto de darles la espalda, el profesor Lensherr les sonreía como un padre orgulloso.  
…  
-Remy- Remy estaba solo por suerte, porque no quería hablar ni con John, ni con Bobby y su súper-amigo estaba sentado con su hermanita. Remy estaba muy concentrado en dibujar un corazón deforme en un cuadro blanco que Pietro no conocía.  
-¿Qué?- Contestó Remy, en esa forma que siempre contestaba, como si no quisiera hablar con él, pero luego le sonrió y Pietro se dijo que hablar con Remy era en definitiva una súper buena idea.  
-¿Tú quieres que tu papá viva contigo otra vez?- Remy dejó lo que hacía y lo miró detenidamente y Pietro pensó que tal vez se había enojado.  
-Sí, quiero. Por eso siempre les hago cosas a los novios de mamá-  
¿Hacerles cosas?  
-¿Cómo qué?-  
...  
Estaba jugando competencias con Clint y la verdad, iba ganando, aunque Clint siguiera diciendo que él iba ganando, ella sabía perfectamente que ella sería quien saltaría más lejos.  
Se preparó soltándose del columpio y acomodando sus manos y saltó. Clint saltó después y ella, por supuesto ganó.  
-¡Te gané!- Dijo en medio de una risa escandalosa.  
-No se vale, te dije que no usaras tu súper-poder- Ella se enojó, tonto Clint, ella no había usado sus súper-poderes, no sabía cómo usarlos.  
-Yo no use mis súper-poderes-  
-Claro que sí, brillas roja cuando usas tus poderes- ¿Brillaba roja? Clint sonrió de repente. -No te sabías qué brillas roja, ¿verdad?- Ella negó rápidamente. –No te diste cuenta de que usaste tus súper-poderes, ¿verdad?- Ella negó de nuevo y Clint suspiró. –Está bien, ¿qué tal si decimos que fue un empate?- Le pareció justo porque Clint no tenía súper-poderes y ella uso sus súper-poderes sin querer, así que…  
-Está bien- Y fue entonces que su hermanito apareció jalándola del brazo. -¡Pietro!- Clint intentó seguirlos, pero su hermanito habló fuerte.  
– ¡Tú no!- Y su súper-amigo se quedó ahí de pie y ella se enojó con su hermanito y lo hizo que la soltara.  
-¡Pietro!- Pero como muy seguido lo hacía, Pietro la ignoró.  
-¿Quieres que mamá viva con nosotros?- ¿Qué?, claro que quería que mami viviera con ellos, pero mami no vivía con ellos porque sus papás se habían divorcediado.  
-Pietro, mami y papi están divorcediados por eso…-  
-Papá y mamá solo están divorcediados, eso no quiere decir que no puedan vivir juntos ¿verdad?- Ella no sabía, había cosas que no sabía, ella estaba chiquita.  
-No lo sé-  
-Remy dijo…- A su hermanito no le agradaba Clint, a ella no le agradaba Remy.  
-Sabes que no debes escuchar lo que Remy dijo- Dijo enojada con Remy por decir cosas tontas y un poquito con su hermanito por escuchar al tonto de Remy.  
-Pero Remy tiene un plan para que mamá vuelva-  
-Pues…-  
-¿Pues?-  
Ella también quería que mami viviera con ellos, pero no estaba tan segura del plan de Remy, porque Remy era un tonto.  
Suspiró. No importaba qué, apoyaría a su hermanito, aunque estuvieran haciendo lo que un tonto decía.  
...  
Magda lo miró y él entendió que una vez más, la mujer había visto a través de él.  
No tenía cabeza para esto. Solo quería llegar a su casa y esconderse debajo de cobijas y cobijas y abrazarse a Charles, porque era un estúpido. Había tenido tiempo para que la ira pasara a segundo plano y ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que era, no se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho al imbécil de Trask, pero ahora no tenía trabajo y justo en ese momento, solo podía sentirse como un idiota, sintiendo el creciente nerviosismo y estrés sobre que iba a hacer para seguir manteniendo a su familia.  
-¿Te pasó algo en el trabajo?- Erik tenía oportunidad de desahogarse con la madre de sus hijos.  
Magda alguna vez tuvo la confianza de Erik, pero, incluso en sus buenos tiempos, Lensherr nunca lograba contarle a la mujer sus problemas tal cual lo molestaban y tal cual habían ocurrido.  
Nunca llegaba a concluir por qué era que lo hacía, pero siempre maquillaba todo para la mujer.  
Pasó una mano por su cabello.  
-Vendré por ellos el viernes-Y con eso decidió darles un abrazo a sus hijos y un beso en la frente. Se las arregló para sonreírles y finalmente se fue.  
…  
Cuando al fin llegó a su casa, el cansancio y la molestia se volvieron insoportables. Odiaba a ese estúpido director, quería… quería…  
-¿Erik?- Llamó Charles desde la habitación. Fue directo hasta él.  
Charles tenía un libro abierto en el regazo y una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Hey- Saludó.  
-Hey- Decidió contestar. Le salió un poco seco, aunque no era su intención.  
Necesitaba… terminó acostándose en la cama colocando la cabeza donde antes estaba el libro de su pareja.  
Charles empezó a acariciarle el cabello, con sonrisa desaparecida y preocupación escapando de su mirada.  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-¿Estás bien?- Contestó él con una pregunta. Charles lo miró como si estuviera planteándose el asesinarlo con una almohada.  
-Tengo comezón todo el tiempo, ahora Erik, dime, ¿Qué sucede?- Suspiró, no quería hablar de esto, si fuera posible, no quería pensar en que había sido tan imbécil como para dejar que su temperamento se descontrolara, comportándose como un irresponsable que no debía velar por su familia  
-Me despidieron-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Me despidieron- Y repitió, como si no supiera que la expresión de Charles solo había sido de sorpresa.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque…- sentía que si hablaba de esto todas las emociones volverían a él y su casa podría terminar destruida, pero necesitaba hablar de esto con su pareja. –Hicieron una nueva estúpida norma en la universidad, antes de aceptar a un estudiante mutante van a decidir si es peligroso o no. Y no solo eso, expulsaron a Alex y Sean porque son "Mutantes peligrosos", ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan imbécil? Por otra parte estaba tan enojado que terminé haciendo que me despidieran y en ese momento estaba bien, se sintió bien destruir ese maldito archivero- Le sorprendía que Charles no estuviera haciendo preguntas, simplemente estaba sentado ahí escuchando y esa sensación deseosa de desahogarse lo agradecía. –Pero una vez que estaba caminando hacia el auto y la ira pasó a segundo lugar, me di cuenta de que no tengo trabajo, no tengo mi maldito trabajo y obviamente debo olvidarme de mi liquidación y sé lo difícil que va a ser conseguir un nuevo trabajo, trabaje en ese lugar por años y no me van a dar una recomendación y… es una lucha perdida tratar de hablar con No mutantes estúpidos, ese idiota va a seguir con su vida arruinando la vida de mutantes como Alex y Sean. Soy un estúpido por ponerme a defender una causa que… pero es que no podía dejar que Alex, Sean, Angel, Darwin y Hank crean que está bien que un pendejo trate de decirles quién son y qué pueden y no pueden hacer-  
-Yo creo que es de admirar- Dijo Charles y él estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo como para aceptar el cumplido-  
-Eso no me va a dar trabajo, ni dinero para mantener a Wanda y Pietro-  
-Nos las arreglaremos, encontraremos la manera- Charles no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, Charles no tenía hijos, no tenía una familia que dependía de él, no entendía… Se sentó en la cama enojado, con él mismo y con Xavier y con el mundo.  
Una parte de su conciencia no quería decir nada en contra de Charles, porque sabía perfectamente que no era culpa del hombre que él fuera un idiota y que el mundo fuera una porquería de lugar que se empeñaba en que los mutantes no pudieran vivir en paz, pero a su ira interior no le interesaba lo que esa pequeña conciencia de paz quería decir, la ira era más grande y termino explotando.  
-No, yo tengo que encontrar la manera-  
-Pero no estás solo en esto Erik, yo estoy aquí, cont…-  
-Siempre he tenido que arreglármelas solo, yo puedo…-  
-Erik no siempre tienes que hacer todo tú solo-  
-¡Sí tengo!, ellos son mis hijos, no tuyos. Es mi familia-  
Y en el aire quedo un frío y cruel "No es tu familia", que Erik jamás quiso decir, porque no era cierto, pero sabía que no importaba que jamás lo hubiera pensado así, sonó así y eso era lo que Charles sabía.  
Cerró los ojos, para abrirlos rápidamente.  
–Charles- Pero a pesar de que el ojiazul lo miró, esperando que continuara, no supo que decir, o como solucionar y contrarrestar lo que acababa de dejar escapar de su cabeza molesta. Charles suspiró como si tratara de sacar toda su ira en el aire que dejo salir de sus pulmones. Se puso de pie y alternando saltitos, con la maniobra de arrastrar su pierna enyesada, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. – ¿A dónde vas?-  
-No quiero… estar contigo ahora- Contestó el hombre no en la forma golpeada que hubiera esperado.  
-Charles, tienes la pierna rota…- Y sin más el ojiazul cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
¿Cómo se las arregló para arruinarlo tanto?  
Charles le estaba mostrando su apoyo y él simplemente lo apartó diciendo que Wanda y Pietro no eran sus hijos, bueno, era cierto, pero Erik entendía perfectamente lo que había hecho, hizo a Charles a un lado, como si fuera un desconocido, un mero invitado, como si esta no fuera su casa también, como si Wanda, Pietro y él no fueran su familia.  
Todo este tiempo trató de hacerle ver a Charles que él era parte de esta familia, que este era su hogar, que estaban juntos… y acabó con eso con una sola frase.  
Y ahora Charles se había… ido, porque no quería estar cerca de Erik.  
¿Se fue?  
¿No va a volver?  
Erik no sabía, debía saber, pero no tenía una respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te dedicó este capítulo hermana, por limpiar el vómito del perro :p y permitir que la inspiración no me abandonara :D
> 
> X-Men no es mío.

¿Debía esperar o ir a buscarlo?, Charles no quería estar con él y él todo lo que quería era estar con Charles y pedir perdón.  
Cuando se dio cuenta ya habían pasado 20 minutos y el seguía de pie observando el camino que Charles había seguido.  
Su pareja con pierna rota y al que básicamente le había dicho que no necesitaba en su vida.  
Abrió la puerta con la motivación de encontrarlo, no estaba seguro de donde lo buscaría, pero lo encontraría; no sabía que iba a decirle, como iba a disculparse, pero iba a arreglarlo iba a…  
Charles estaba sentado en el escalón más alto fuera de su casa, con su pierna sana doblada y la del yeso, estirada a lo largo de los tres escalones.  
-¿Saliste y te sentaste aquí?- Después de preguntar, se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que debió hacer como primera instancia.  
-Tengo una pierna rota y mis muletas están en la casa, ¿adónde se suponía que fuera?- Contestó Charles y regresó la mirada al suelo. Erik decidió que ya que Charles no lo estaba corriendo, se le permitiría sentarse junto al hombre.  
-Charles- Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.  
-Lo siento-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Estaba molesto contigo porque eres un idiota- Bueno, lo merecía. – Te dije… lo primero que se me ocurrió decirte fue que no quería estar contigo… eso era justo lo que me decía Sebastian. Y recuerdo cuanto dolía cuando él lo decía, me preguntaba a donde iría, con quién estaría, y si volvería. Recuerdo preguntarme que había de malo en mí para que él no quisiera estar conmigo. Quería lastimarte, porque tú me lastimaste y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue…- Charles pasó una mano por su cabello y Erik entendió que Charles no podía creer las palabras que le había dicho. –Lo siento-   
¿Cómo era que se las arreglaba para decir las cosas más erróneas existentes?  
Era una mierda de persona, no solo lastimo a Charles, se las arregló para recordarle a su ex esposo.  
Bravo Lensherr, bravo.  
Abrazó a Charles apretadamente.  
-Fue mi culpa que dijeras eso, no tienes que… yo…-  
Era un imbécil que no sabía que decir.  
-Lo siento- Susurró aunque sentía que debía gritarlo e hincarse y rogar por perdón y comprar flores y un nuevo, no, 15 libros nuevos de genética y…  
-Erik sé que no soy nada de Wanda y Pietro, y también sé que así como yo aprendí a escapar, tú aprendiste a no confiar en las personas y sé que te cuesta, que no crees que alguien puede estar ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites, pero yo estoy aquí Erik, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu apoyo y tú eres el mío. Wanda y Pietro son importantes para mí y… cada momento que tengo para pensar, lo único que hago es imaginar que alguien podría atreverse a dañarlos; me gustaría esconderlos para que nadie los lastime nunca y… que pasa si te pasa algo a ti o a su madre y ellos terminan viviendo en la calle y…- Charles se detuvo a sí mismo, buscando controlar sus palabras. Erik sintió que lo amaba -Lo que trato de decir es que… no sé cómo se siente el amor que tú les tienes, pero sí sé que los amo… mucho… y haría lo que fuera por ellos-  
Erik siempre ha sabido y entendido que Wanda y Pietro eran importantes para Charles, le quedaba claro por la forma en que se interesaba y preocupaba por sus hijos, pero, ¿de ahí a amarlos?, a pensar en ellos en la forma en que lo hacía, con la paranoia que un padre que se interesa y ama profundamente a sus hijos tendría.  
Aceptarlo dañaba su imagen de macho frígido pero… quería llorar, se sentía avergonzado y era estúpido, pero que alguien (que Charles), que no compartía ningún lazo de sangre con sus hijos, los amara tanto así…  
Cómo era qué…  
Quién…  
Sabía que Charles era una pareja increíble y sabía que era bueno para sus hijos (si no lo pensara, jamás lo habría dejado entrar a su casa), pero…  
-Lo siento, Charles- Dijo y estaba seguro que su voz había salido entrecortada. –Gracias por hacernos tu familia-  
-Erik- Susurró Charles recargando la frente en la suya, tranquilo y en paz, como si Erik no hubiera sido un idiota, como si Charles nunca hubiera dudado, ni por un segundo que era parte de esta familia. –Yo te aleje una vez y tú me hiciste entender que nuestra relación jamás debe ser una razón para huir, yo confío en nosotros, te pido que hagas lo mismo y confíes en que puedes apoyarte en mí-  
Erik quería decirle a Charles que confiaba en él, que siempre lo había hecho, aun cuando solo eran más conocidos que amigos, cuyo punto de reunión era un parque no muy impresionante. Quería decirle que nunca había confiado tanto en alguien como lo hacía con él, pero también era cierto, que en todo este tiempo esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que no necesitaba de nadie y que podía salir adelante perfectamente solo nunca se había callado. Pero ahora esa voz no estaba y era completamente capaz de aceptar que no podía hacerlo y también que no tenía que hacerlo.  
Y no era débil o patético.  
En realidad se sentía más fuerte que nunca.  
Al final no dijo nada de eso y terminó tocando los labios de Charles con los propios realizando movimientos lentos, tranquilos y reafirmantes de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y de lo que representaban:  
Familia.  
…  
Escuchó el insistente llamado en la puerta. La verdad iba a dejarlo ser, por toda respuesta se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo desnudo de Charles.  
Agradecería que me abrieras la puerta.  
Escuchó la tranquila voz de Emma en su cabeza.   
No quería hablar con Emma, era miércoles, sus hijos estaban con su madre, ya no tenía trabajo (desde hacía dos días) y Charles no tenía que ir al suyo; así que Erik solo quería estar junto al ojiazul hasta tarde, cuando el hambre lo obligara a levantarse. Tomándose este momento como unas vacaciones inesperadas y sintiéndose aún preocupado pero tranquilo. Había perdido su trabajo, pero su familia estaba bien.  
Acerco a Charles más a su cuerpo.  
Una etapa de su vida había terminado, las cosas iban a ponerse un tanto difíciles, pero todo iba a estar bien.  
Es sobre la universidad y Créeme te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte, y sé que preferirías que no te lo dijera con ayuda de mi telepatía.  
Una cosa era que Erik disfrutara de las pláticas telepáticas con Charles, pero ¿con Emma?, no gracias, primero se compraría pantalones acampanados.  
Así que, como sabía que la mujer no se iría. Se separó de Charles y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse.  
-¿A dónde vas?- Casi brinca del susto al escuchar la voz adormilada de Xavier… casi. –Lo siento no quería asustarte- Se rio Charles con pereza.  
-Emma, está afuera, quiere decirme algo de la universidad-  
-¿La universidad?-  
-Sí-  
-¿Puedo… estar presente?- Cuestionó el ojiazul y Erik sonrió. Se agacho a besarle la nariz y luego los labios.  
-Sí. Voy a abrirle. Estaremos en la sala- Charles asintió sentándose en la cama. Erik cerró la puerta del cuarto dando una corta pero intensa mirada al cuerpo de su pareja, estúpida Emma, esperaba que esto fuera bueno porque le acababa de arruinar una buena sesión matutina de… caricias.  
Al abrir la puerta Frost portaba una sonrisa pícara.  
-Y yo aquí creyendo que estabas teniendo los peores y más deprimentes días de tu vida y resulta que has estado disfrutando de los placeres de la vida en pareja- Estúpida Emma. - ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o qué?- Sin esperar respuesta la mujer creo su propio camino hasta el sillón más grande de la sala.  
Fue entonces que Charles salió de la habitación.  
-Señorita Frost- Saludó Xavier.  
-Emma- Exigió Frost con una sonrisa.  
-Emma- Concedió Charles.  
-Charles- Fue el saludó de la mujer.  
-¿Qué querías decirme?- Exigió saber Erik.  
-Al grano como siempre Lensherr- La rubia soltó un suspiro. -Sabes de las protestas supongo-  
-¿Protestas?-  
-¿No has visto las noticias?- Normalmente Erik disfrutaba de ver noticieros, pero ahora había estado un tanto ocupado entre llenar solicitudes de empleo y Charles. La mujer soltó un nuevo suspiro que pareció más bien un bufido. –Obviamente no- Emma sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar algo en él, cuando a Lensherr se le permitió ver la pantalla del aparatejo blanco, ante él aparecieron adultos jóvenes caminando con cartulinas y pancartas que decían básicamente “Soy un mutante peligroso”, mientras la voz de una mujer explicaba.  
“El día de ayer comenzaron las protestas contra la nueva norma impuesta contra los mutantes por la universidad…”  
-¿Protestas?-  
-Espera, la entrevista a la chica es mi parte favorita-  
“-Los No mutantes nunca pedimos esto, definir si un mutante es peligroso o no, es injusto, cruel y parece venir de alguien que no ha recibido educación, me avergüenza estudiar en una universidad que aprueba una norma como esta-  
-¿Qué opinas del profesor que destruyó un archivero, no lo consideras como un mutante peligroso?-  
-Siempre hemos sabido que el profesor Lensherr es muy poderosos, pero ¿peligroso? Piénselo, él era perfectamente capaz de hacer uso de su mutación para algo más destructivo y no lo hizo, ¿van a etiquetarlo como “mutante peligroso”?, ¿Cuántos No mutantes podemos asegurar que teniendo tanto poder en nuestras manos, seriamos capaces de usarlo correctamente?, no vamos a detener nuestra protesta hasta que esa norma este fuera del reglamento de la escuela y nuestros compañeros expulsados recuperen su derecho de estar en la escuela con una más que merecida disculpa- “  
Y Emma quitó el video.  
-Fue una rebelión, una muy divertida rebelión. Tú encendiste la llama Katniss- Erik bufó fingiendo que no sentía orgullo ante el apoyo de esos No mutantes. –La comisión Nacional de los Derechos Mutantes obviamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, la norma fue cancelada, Alex y Sean pueden regresar a la escuela, Hank puede tener su trabajo de regreso y el rector fue despedido, no sin antes hacer una disculpa pública a la comunidad mutante, ese imbécil-  
-Alex, Sean y Hank, ¿lo saben?-  
-Aún no, primero quería hablar contigo. ¿Adivina quién es la nueva rectora?-  
-¿Tú?, ¿eres la nueva…?-  
-¡Sí!- La mujer se notaba feliz.  
-Felicidades Emma- Exclamó Charles y la rubia le sonrió entusiasta, perdiendo un poco de su eterna elegancia.  
-Así que quería decirle, profesor Lensherr, que si aún lo quiere, puede regresar a su trabajo- Le daba escalofríos que Emma le hablara de usted. –O puedo darte tu liquidación, lo que quieras. Pero toma en cuenta que si regresas a tu trabajo, primero, te pagarán más; ¿sabías que recibíamos la mitad de lo que los profesores No mutantes recibían?- Emma lucía molesta e indignada, una mujer que podría asesinar tal vez. -También quería ofrecerte un nuevo puesto, uno que acabo de inaugurar “Consejero mutante”… se te pagará aún mejor y… tal vez algunos días salgas más tarde de lo que acostumbrabas, no tan tarde, 4 de la tarde sería lo máximo, sé que pasar tiempo con tu familia es importante para ti- Erik se apresuró a conectar su mirada con la de Charles.  
Emma sonrió asintiendo.  
-Te daré tiempo para pensarlo, sé que necesitas hablarlo con Charles, hombre de familia- Emma caminó hasta la puerta de la casa con Erik detrás de ella, girándose inesperadamente. –Siempre tuve mis dudas sobre los No mutantes ¿sabes?, siempre me sorprenden de las cosas horribles y estúpidas que dicen de nosotros, pero esta vez me sorprendieron para bien- Y Erik no podía no estar de acuerdo.  
…  
Llevaban 10 minutos sentados en el sillón más grande de la sala. Erik tenía los codos recargados en sus muslos, con las piernas abiertas mientras miraba al suelo y Charles había optado por recargarse contra el respaldo del sillón y colocar su pierna rota sobre la mesa de centro.  
-¿Qué opinas?- Decidió preguntar finalmente.   
-Creo que serías un excelente consejero-  
-Saldría tarde algunos días-  
-Sí-  
-No podría recoger a Wanda y Pietro esos días- Charles asintió.  
-Voy a apoyar la decisión que tomes, sea cual sea-  
-Es una buena oferta-  
-Lo es- Obligó a Charles a recostarse en el sillón, mientras él se las arreglaba para terminar sobre Charles.  
-¿Crees que debería aceptar?- Xavier inició un camino con sus manos a través de su cabello para terminar bajando hasta su cuello y rodearlo.  
-Creo que deberías aceptar, pero como ya dije, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, voy a apoyarte- Suspiró dejando su cabeza caer sobre el pecho del ojiazul.  
-Siempre me ha gustado trabajar en esa universidad, a pesar del idiota de Trask, y ahora…-  
-El ambiente será mucho mejor- Escuchó la vibración de la voz de Charles a través de su pecho.  
-Voy a aceptar- Dijo y sintió la risa de Charles, saliendo de su cuerpo, más que escucharla.   
-¿En qué piensas?- Cuestionó su pareja luego de un rato.  
-En que Hank tendrá su trabajo otra vez-  
-Emma también dijo eso. También despidieron a Hank?, ¿Por ser un mutante peligroso?, ¿Hank?, ese tal Trask es un verdadero idiota- Erik se permitió reír.  
-Hank fue… muy sorprendente, él dio este discurso que… debiste haberlo escuchado- Observó la mano izquierda de Charles mover los dedos.  
-¿Puedo?- Era encantador que Charles pidiera permiso para entrar en su mente. Charles colocó sus dedos índice y medio en su frente y un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.  
-¡Oh cielos!- Y Charles rio con la risa del propio Erik como compañía. –Hank fue asombroso, Angel y Darwin fueron increíbles, Alex y Sean ahí de pie orgullosos…-  
–Tenías razón- Agregó luego de un largo y pacífico silencio. –No todos los No Mutantes son malos… las nuevas generaciones son cada vez mejores- Por un momento, al no recibir una respuesta, creyó que tal vez y Charles se habría quedado dormido.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi chica en llamas-  
Tonto Charles que se reía de sus propios chistes.  
-Iba a decir que yo era Peeta, pero no, definitivamente Hank es Peeta- Agregó después Xavier.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Entonces eso me hace Gale-   
-Si te das cuenta que parezco amar más a Peeta, ¿cierto? -  
-¿Cómo te atreves…? mi corazón está roto- Decidió que era un buen momento para hacerle cosquillas a Charles en sus costados. - ¡No, no!… ¡Erik!-   
Le gustaba escuchar la risa de Charles.  
…  
Decir que “No”, Remy le dijo que dijera que “No” a todo lo que el profesor le pidiera, dijera o le diera.   
Él podía hacerlo, su hermanita podía hacerlo.  
-Pietro, Wanda ¿quieren galletas?- Les dijo el profesor sonriente.  
-¡Sí!- Dijo su hermanita corriendo hacia la mesa de la cocina donde sabía se encontraba el plato de galletas.  
-¡Sí!- Contestó él emocionado ante la idea de poder comer ricas galletas en forma de osos.  
Luego de unos minutos y de haber perdido la cuenta de cuantas galletas comió, el profesor volvió a preguntar.  
\- ¿Quieren más?-  
-¡Sí!- Luego recordó que se suponía estaba en la misión de traer a su madre de regreso. -Digo, no- Y el profesor lo miró confundido ante la doble respuesta.  
-De acuerdo- Y contestó sonriendo.  
Pietro corrió a su cuarto y su hermanita llegó después con varias galletas escondidas que compartió con él.  
…  
\- ¿Quieren jugar?- Preguntó el profesor.  
-¡Sí!- Contestaron al mismo tiempo.  
-Bien, quieren…- No, debía decir no.  
-No-  
-¿No?-  
-No quiero jugar con usted- Y el profesor puso esa cara que puso aquel día en que Remy peleo con ellos y su hermanita estaba llorando.  
-Oh, está bien- Su hermanita vio en todas direcciones y terminó siguiéndolo.  
-Yo tampoco- El profesor les sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se suponía que esto era lo que quería hacer, decirle que no, pero ¿Por qué había sentido tan feo por dentro al ver al profesor alejarse con sus muletas?  
-¿Por qué decir que no va a traer a mamá de regreso?- Preguntó su hermanita.  
-Porque…- La verdad, no estaba seguro como era que esto funcionaba, Remy era el que sabía, no él. –¡No preguntes y hazlo tonta!- Contestó de forma fea y su hermanita hizo un ligero puchero alejándose corriendo hacia la habitación de su papá y de Charles.  
Hizo llorar a su hermanita y Charles se veía triste.   
Esto era un desastre.

…  
-Remy-  
-¿Qué?- Tonto Remy que no sabía otra forma de contestar que con un “Qué”  
-Cuándo les decías que no, ¿Los novios de tu mamá se veían tristes cuando les decías que no?- Remy lo miró y comenzó a reír.  
-No, ellos siempre se enojan-  
-¿Se enojan?-  
-Obviamente, ¿qué esperabas? –  
-Bueno…-  
-Se enojan, se cansan de ti y después dejan a tu mamá… o bueno a tu papá-  
-Pero… no quiero que el profesor deje de ser novio de papá-  
-Pues eso es lo que va a pasar, como se supone que papá va a volver si mamá tiene un novio-  
Pero no quería que su Charles dejara de vivir con ellos, solo quería que mamá supiera que aun podía vivir con ellos. No quería que su Charles peleara con papá y se fuera.  
…  
-Creo que decirle que no al profesor, hace que actúes chistoso- Expuso su hermanita.  
-No es cierto-  
-Sí es cierto – Dijo su hermanita haciendo puños con sus manos.  
-¡Yo no soy chistoso!-  
-Sí eres, como el chiste que me contaste el otro día-  
-Ah, sí- Contestó feliz, entusiasmándose con el recuerdo de haber hecho feliz a su hermanita.  
-¿De qué era?- Preguntó luciendo confundida.  
-No me acuerdo- Dijo aceptando la derrota de no recordar de qué iba el chiste.  
-Pero era un buen chiste-   
-Sí-  
-Pero eso es cuando eres chistoso bueno, pero has estado chistoso malo- Bueno, su hermanita lo conocía bien, tal vez y era cierto. –Remy es un tonto, no deberíamos hacer lo que él dijo - Él negó velozmente. Aunque era cierto que Remy era un tonto, mejor no se lo iba decir a su hermanita que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero eso sería mentir y él no era un mentiroso, su papá y Charles siempre le decían que él no era un mentiroso, así que suspiró sin saber qué hacer o decir.  
-Ya no quiero decirle que no al profesor- Dijo su hermanita. –Y tú tampoco debes decirle que no al profesor, Yo también quiero que mami viva con nosotros, pero no si voy a hacer que mi Charles este triste. Si sigues siendo un tonto no voy a hablar contigo-  
-Si tú sigues siendo una tonta yo no voy a hablar contigo-  
-¡Bien!- Dijo su hermanita y sus manos, le pareció a Pietro se veían un poquito rojas.  
-¡Bien!- Gritó él y se alejó corriendo.  
…  
Wanda despertó encontrándose con la lámpara de Hulk brillando con su verde esplendor.  
Había tenido una pesadilla y unas cuantas lágrimas estaban en su cara. Las limpio rápido y miró la cara graciosa y dormida de su hermanito. Siempre la hacía sentir mejor ver a su hermanito después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Luego recordó que había peleado con Pietro y cambio su posición en la cama dándole la espalda. Pensó en ir al cuarto de su papi y del profesor, pero… se volvió a acomodar para ver a Pietro, su hermanito era un tonto, pero así lo quería.  
Para ese momento ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, observando el subir y bajar del pecho de su hermanito.  
Fue entonces que notó la luz colándose por debajo de la puerta.  
Su papi nunca estaba despierto a esta hora (no estaba segura de qué hora era, pero estaba segura de que su papi no estaba despierto).  
Tenía que ser un monstruo feo, oloroso y roba hermanitos.  
No había tiempo de tener miedo.   
¡Ella iba a proteger a su hermanito!  
Se levantó de la cama, acomodó su batita y se colocó sus puños de Hulk.   
Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y observó al monstruo sentado en la mesa y dándole la espalda. Era muy extraño, porque el monstruo se parecía mucho al profesor.  
\- ¿Charles?- Tal vez y el monstruo había tomado la apariencia de su Charles. Fue por eso que no bajaría la guardia (justo como decía Sparty-Man). El monstruo imita profesores volteo a verla, poniendo la misma cara que hacia su papi cuando se les hacía tarde.   
-Wanda, ¿Qué haces despierta?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Ese definitivamente no era un monstruo, que ella supiera, los monstruos no le hablarían justo como el profesor lo hacía, de esa forma que hacía que se sintiera calientita por dentro, como cuando hablaba con papi o su hermanito o mami.  
El hombre intentó ponerse de pie, pero la pierna rota le dificultaba la situación, fue por eso que Wanda decidió acercarse rápidamente y evitarle al adulto más problemas.  
Había extrañado a su Charles.  
Tenía ganas de sentarse en las piernas de su Charles, pero Pietro había dicho algo de que su mamá no vivía con ellos porque Charles estaba aquí.  
Tal vez y era cierto.  
Sus papás estaban divorcediados y papá les había explicado que ella ya no vivía con ellos no porque no los quisiera era porque… ¿Por qué?  
No estaba segura de que había pasado, pero cuando lo notó ya estaba siendo alzada y colocada justo en donde quería estar.  
El profesor siempre daba abrazos muy cálidos.  
-¿No podías dormir?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- Cierto, su Charles le había preguntado sobre una pesadilla, y ella no contestó por estar pensando en monstruos que jamás podrían entrar en su casa porque le tenían miedo a su papi.  
-Sí, tuve una pesadilla- Decidió que le contaría su Charles de que iba, porque… ya antes le había contado su Charles de sus pesadillas y su Charles siempre decía cosas que la hacían sentir mejor. –Estaban mami y Pietro… Pietro estaba llorando y mami… mami no sé y entonces yo me estaba escondiendo y luego llegaba papi pero yo tenía miedo, no de papi pero… no recuerdo a qué…- Fue entonces que Wanda se dio cuenta de que ya no recordaba casi nada, así que la pesadilla no debía ser importante. –Pero luego vi la luz prendida aquí y pensé que era un monstruo pero era Charles- Dijo riendo y el hombre la acompañó.  
-¿Y venías a pelear con el monstruo?-  
-Sí, para proteger a Pietro- El profesor sonrió de forma diferente, no sabía porque pero le gustaba esta sonrisa.  
-Una guerrera tan valiente merece un premio. Que tal… leche con chocolate- Sonrió entusiasmada.  
-¡Sí, quiero leche con chocolate!- Luego recordó que se suponía debía decir que no… pero no le importó, no quería decirle a su Charles que no nunca más. Charles la colocó en el suelo y él se puso de pie dando chistosos saltos hacia la cocina. Wanda pensó que no debía reírse.   
Luego se dio cuenta que debía preguntar.  
-¿Por qué estás despierto Charles?- Mientras le preparaba su leche, el hombre le contestó, Wanda lo escuchó reír bajito.  
-Tuve una pesadilla-  
-No sabía que los grandes tenían pesadillas- Charles le sonrió asintiendo.  
-Las tenemos-  
-¿Fue muy fea?, ¿era sobre ogros?-  
-Era… sobre un monstruo y yo tenía mucho miedo-  
-¿Papi no estaba ahí para protegerlo?- Papi siempre debía estar ahí para proteger a su Charles.  
-Es que… en mi sueño, aún no conocía a tu papi- Wanda abrió la boca grande, grande. Y fue a abrazar al adulto.  
-No te preocupes Charles, todo está bien, ese monstruo no puede lastimarte- Eso era lo que su papi siempre le decía y eso la hacía sentir mejor. Wanda pensó que solo era el monstruo de una pesadilla. Charles respondió a su abrazo.  
Una vez con su vaso de leche y su Charles con su tacita divertida a la que le salía humito, sentados en el sillón, Wanda comenzó a sentir sueño y decidió recargarse contra el cuerpo de su Charles.  
Ya más dormida que despierta, Wanda pensó en su mami. No sabía porque mami no podía vivir con ellos… que tal si mami despertaba por una pesadilla y no tenía a papi para hacerla sentir mejor  
-Charles- Habló con su voz de dormir y su Charles rio bajito.  
-¿Sí?-  
-¿Por qué mami no vive con nosotros?- Charles la miró y le acaricio el cabello.  
-Tu mami y papi decidieron que era mejor para ustedes si ellos no estaban juntos-  
-¿Por qué es mejor?- Charles abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como ese pececito en la piscina en la sala de la señorita Emma.  
-Recuerdas el Capitán América 2-  
-¡El Soldado del Invierno!- Dijo feliz aunque tenía flojera.  
-Recuerdas que Bucky salvó al…-  
-¡Al Capitán América!- Le gustaba mucho esa película, aunque su favorito siempre iba a ser Hulk.  
-Y después se…-  
-Después se fue- Siempre la hacía sentir triste que Bucky se fuera al final.  
-A veces queremos mucho a una persona y nos damos cuenta que lo mejor para la persona que queremos y para nosotros es no estar tan… cerca. Pero eso no evita que los queramos- Wanda estaba confundida.  
-No entiendo porque estar lejos de los que queremos es mejor-  
-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé- susurró.  
…  
Erik despertó, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón de que hubiera despertado. Fue entonces que notó que Charles no estaba junto a él.  
Bueno, tal vez el hombre había ido al baño. Se acomodó mejor en la cama.  
No, no podía dormir. Se levantó a buscar a Charles y encontró al hombre cerrando la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos.  
-Charles- Lo llamó notando como su voz se oía un poco más profunda. El ojiazul le sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo. - ¿Sucedió algo con Wanda y Pietro?, ¿Qué haces despierto?, ¿ellos te despertaron?- Charles negó con la cabeza.  
-Desperté por una pesadilla- Mierda y él dormido como si nada. Charles sonrió ligeramente. –No fue tan malo despertar por una pesadilla, pude estar ahí cuando Wanda despertó. Tuvo una pesadilla y además… creo que debes hablar con ambos y explicarles porque su madre no vive con ustedes-   
-¿Te preguntó?-  
-Sí, pero estaba más dormida que despierta, no creo que recuerde- se pasó una mano por la cara.  
-Hablaré con ellos- No tenía idea de qué iba a decirles. Por suerte aún era de noche y podía volver a dormir. Se acercó a Charles volviéndose su soporte y acaricio la mejilla del hombre con la propia. -¿Tú estás bien?, la pesadilla…-  
-Estoy bien, cuando desperté tú estabas aquí y después estaba Wanda… así que Sí, estoy bien- Abrazó más fuerte a Charles deseando que realmente estuviera bien y sintiéndose un poco inútil porque no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer para alejar las pesadillas.  
Y temiendo a la plática que debería tener luego con sus hijos. No estaba seguro de qué iba a decir.  
Tardó bastante en poder volver a dormir.   
Suerte que mañana era sábado.  
…  
Era sábado y su papá aún estaba dormido, quería agua, pero su papá siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado y que mejor lo llamara a él o al profesor… a Charles cuando quisiera agua; pero su papá estaba dormido y Charles no era una opción, aún no sabía que hacer o decirle al Charles, porque él fue malo con su Charles y tal vez Charles estaba enojado con él y aún quería que su mamá viviera con ellos…  
Sacó el bote chistoso con pico de gallina del rejrigerador y se sirvió agua en un vaso.  
¡Lo había logrado!  
¡Él ya era un hombre grande!  
¿Qué importaba si ahora había mucha agua en el piso? Era hasta divertido, dio pasos fuertes sobre el agua riendo ante el ruido que hacía y las chispitas que brincaban.  
-¿Pietro?- Lo llamó el prof… Charles y él no quería verlo, fue por eso que uso sus súper poderes para esconderse debajo de la mesa. Charles entró a la cocina con ayuda de sus muletas. Todo parecía estar bien y Pietro iba a fingir que él no había tirado esa agua.  
Entonces Charles se cayó sobre el agua haciendo un sonido que asustó a Pietro, tanto que olvidó que se escondía y fue hasta Charles.  
A Pietro le gustaba reírse cuando alguien se caía, pero su Charles estaba sentado en el piso mojado y sostenía su pierna, estaba inclinado hacia el frente y tenía el ceño fruncido con los ojos cerrados.  
Pietro corrió a despertar a su papá.  
Su papá despertó mirándolo como siempre lo miraba cuando lo despertaba, luego intentó abrazarlo, pero él se alejó.  
\- Charles se cayó- Dijo él y su papá se levantó de golpe. Y corrió hasta Charles, que aún estaba en el piso, él deseo que el hombre ya hubiera estado de pie.  
-¿Charles estas bien?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué hay agua?- Su papá sonaba asustado, lo asustaba que su papá estuviera asustado.  
-Erik, estoy bien, sólo…- Él no quería escuchar, el profesor se había caído y se había lastimado y era su culpa.  
Charles lo iba a odiar y si lo odiaba probablemente se iría y entonces ya no sería novio de su papá y ya no viviría con ellos.  
Entonces mamá vivirá aquí.  
Se escondió en su cama y comenzó a llorar. No era esto lo que quería.  
No era esto lo que quería.  
…  
Su hermanita se levantó de su cama y fue hasta él; creyó que estaba siendo lo suficientemente silencioso.  
-Pietro, ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó su hermanita tratando de destaparlo, pero él lucho y ganó. – ¿Estás llorando?- Decidió que lo mejor era no contestar, porque su Charles lo iba a odiar y porque probablemente su hermanita ya lo odiaba después de la pelea que habían tenido, qué tal si creían que no había sido todo un accidente, si creían que lo había planeado todo. –Pietro- Llamó de nuevo su hermanita.  
Luego de un rato de silencio, decidió destaparse, encontrándose con que su hermanita había desaparecido. Quería llorar todavía más.  
Fue entonces que su papá apareció por la puerta, con su pijama aún puesta y sin peinar. Y él olvido esconderse cuando lo vio.  
-Pietro, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué lloras?- Y el lloró todavía más fuerte buscando aferrarse a su papá, poniéndose de pie en la cama y dejando que su papá lo cargara. Su papá le había hablado bonito así que de seguro todavía no sabía que había sido su culpa.  
Comenzó a llorar más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que su papá lo estaba llevando a su habitación. Su hermanita estaba acostada en la cama y su cabeza estaba siendo acariciada por el profesor.  
Su Charles parecía estar bien.  
-¡Lo siento!- Gritó, haciendo movimientos de gusano con su cuerpo y haciendo que su papá lo bajara. –Lo siento, yo tiré el agua, porque quería agua y moje el piso y usted se cayó y le dolió y ahora me odia y pelee con mi hermanita porque no sé porque mamá no vive con nosotros entonces Remy me dijo que para que mamá viviera con nosotros le tenía que decir a usted que “No”, pero luego me di cuenta de que si digo que no, usted ya no va a vivir con nosotros y no quiero que deje de vivir con nosotros y ahora se lastimo por mi culpa y me odia- Y después de eso se permitió llorar dejando salir su voz.  
Pero su llanto se cortó cuando sintió el abrazo de su Charles. ¿Por qué lo abrazaba?, debía odiarlo no…  
-No te odio Pietro, fue un accidente. Además Te Amo, los Amo, a ti y a Wanda y jamás, jamás podría odiarlos- Él se limpió el rostro alejándose un poquito de su Charles.   
-Jamás, Jamás- Quiso saber para estar seguro.  
-Jamás, jamás- Remarcó Charles.  
-¿Y no se va a ir?, ¿no va a dejar de vivir con nosotros?- Charles ladeo la cabeza.  
-¿Quieres que deje de vivir aquí?- El negó velozmente.  
-No, yo quiero que viva aquí- Sentía que quería llorar otra vez.  
-¿Mamá puede vivir con nosotros?- Su Charles miro a su papá y su papá se sentó en la cama junto a ellos. Su hermanita no había dicho nada hasta ahora, pero cuando él la miró, ella sonrió acercándose a tomar su mano.  
Quería mucho a su hermanita.  
-Pietro, recuerdas que mamá y yo estamos divor…-  
-Divorcediados- Dijo su hermanita.  
-Sí, mamá y yo estamos divorciados, ¿recuerdan lo que eso significa?- Su papá se los había explicado hacia años.  
-Quiere decir que mami y papi ya no se aman y deciden que ya no pueden estar casados. Pero todavía aman a sus hijos. Mami y papi nos aman aunque no se amen ellos- Su hermanita era tan lista, recordaba todo justo como su papá les había explicado.  
-Exacto, y cuando nos divorciamos, mamá y yo decidimos que era mejor que no viviéramos juntos. Decidimos que viviendo separados podíamos hacerlos más felices a ustedes que viviendo juntos- Era algo confuso.  
-Como Bucky cuando se va al final de la película porque cree que es mejor para Steve si no están juntos- Dijo su hermanita y eso, tal vez podía llegar a entenderlo. Charles acaricio su cabello. Le gustaba que su Charles hiciera eso.  
-El que mamá no viva con nosotros, no tiene nada que ver con Charles. Recuerda que mamá no vivía aquí desde antes de que Charles viviera con nosotros- Dijo su papá y Pietro se dio cuenta de que era cierto.  
-¿Mamá quería vivir sola?- Preguntó bajito. Su papá alzó las cejas.   
-Sí, pero mamá está bien viviendo sola siempre que pueda verlos a ustedes-  
-¿Sí?- Su papá asintió.  
-¿Y aunque no viva con nosotros mamá es familia?-  
-Hay diferentes tipos de familia, ¿lo recuerdan?- Dijo su Charles y tanto él como su hermanita movieron su cabeza dando un sí. No todas las familias eran iguales, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? –Hay familias como la de Kurt con una mamá y un papá y un hijo; hay familias como la de Remy con una mamá y un hijo y hay familias como la suya con un papá, una mamá que vive en su propia casa y dos hijos-  
Observó a su papá sonriente, a su hermanita acurrucada junto a Charles y Charles que no había dejado de acariciar su cabello.  
Por supuesto, su mamá era su mamá y su familia sin importar que no viviera con ellos. Mamá era feliz viviendo sola.  
Sorbió sus mocos, se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió.  
-Y un Charles- Agregó y su hermanita rio.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Mi familia son mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermanita y mi Charles- Su hermanita asintió varias veces, su papá le acaricio el cabello como aquella vez en que el escribió su nombre completo y Charles sonrió para abrazarlos a él y a Wanda muy fuerte.  
…  
-Tal vez…- Comenzó Charles. Sus hijos se habían quedado dormidos acurrucados contra el cuerpo del hombre y él había comenzado a mover discretamente el cabello de Wanda. –No debería haber comenzado a vivir con ustedes… Pietro parecía muy confundido- Dijo Charles en una voz baja y vacía. Erik quiso enojarse, pero no podía al escuchar a Charles tan… triste; en su lugar sonrió porque su pareja siempre lucía relajado y seguro de lo siguiente que iba a decir, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo con sus hijos cuando no sabía cómo explicarles algo, como justo ahora, pero a veces olvidaba que Charles era nuevo en eso de ser padre.  
-No, Charles, ellos… Son niños es normal que hagan preguntas como estás y traten de entender mejor las cosas a su alrededor. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Incluso si nosotros nunca hubiéramos comenzado a salir- Por favor no- Tarde o temprano habrían hecho esta pregunta “¿por qué mamá ya no vive con nosotros?”. Cuando les hable de que Magda y yo nos íbamos a divorciar, les explique que ella ya no iba a vivir con nosotros. En ese momento me concentré en que no se sintieran rechazados o no amados por su madre que olvidé explicarles porque ella no iba a vivir con nosotros. Creo que si no hubieras estado aquí, aún seguirían preguntando. Además eso que dijo Wanda sobre Bucky y el capitán América, ¿se lo dijiste tú?- Charles asintió sin mirarlo, parecía avergonzado e inseguro de lo que le había dicho a su pequeña. Erik sonrió. –Hey, creo que fue un buen ejemplo. Yo nunca habría pensado en él-  
-Pero Pietro estaba llorando, normalmente él no llora a menos que sea algo muy grave. No quiero que lloré porque…- Erik se acercó y de forma forzada y en una posición incómoda beso al ojiazul.  
–Charles, así son los niños- Finalmente Xavier lo miró a los ojos y sonrió dejándose caer por completo en la cama y él se las arregló para colocar su cuerpo cerca del de Charles, sin importar que Wanda estuviera en medio, permitiendo que el ojiazul recargara su cabeza en él.  
-Soy un desastre, ¿eh?-  
-Somos adultos. Siempre seremos un desastre cuando se trata de nuestros niños- Y Charles sonrió y él se alegró de usar la palabra “nuestros”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío, tampoco las botas ortopédicas, todos los muebles en el cuarto de Wanda y Pietro, el Capitán América, el té, la promesa del meñique, el japonés, Heidi, los segundos nombres, las latas de elote, los supermercados, los chalecos azules... y todas esas cosas que es obvio no son mías :D

Erik observó la bota ortopédica que se le permitiría a Charles usar a partir de hoy. No quería que Charles usara esa cosa. Deseo poder curar la pierna de su pareja, por desgracia Charles tenía que pasar por el tortuoso y lento camino de la curación.  
Charles estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala luciendo completamente perdido en cómo debía amarrar la bota y él se agachó a ayudarlo.  
-¡Yo quiero!- Dijo Pietro hincándose junto a él.  
-Ponlo aquí- Le explicó apuntándole el lugar donde la cinta debía ir.  
-Yo también- Exclamo Wanda encargándose de colocar en su lugar la última tira.  
Charles les sonrió.  
-Son todos muy amables, gracias- Erik sonrió y sus hijos decidieron que era el momento perfecto para ir acomodar cada uno de sus juguetes en fila por toda la casa.  
-¿Seguro que quieres regresar a trabajar ya?, la doctora dijo…-  
\- No me voy a esforzar demasiado, lo prometo- Él suspiró, porque creía en Charles, pero también sabía que a veces el hombre simplemente no podía con tanta energía que tenía. –Puedo hacer la “promesa del meñique” si quieres-  
-¿La promesa del meñique?-  
-Sí, ya sabes- Charles engancho sus meñiques y comenzó a cantar. –“Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu…”-  
-¿Qué fue eso?-  
-Japonés-  
-¿Sabes japonés?- Charles sonrió.  
-Tal vez-  
-¿Hay algo más que no sepa?- Charles comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero luego se detuvo sonriente.  
-Mi segundo nombre es Francis-  
-Estás mintiendo-  
-No- Aseguró Charles rápidamente.  
-¿Charles Francis?- Y tuvo que soltar la carcajada. Charles le pico el abdomen y Erik tuvo que inclinarse dejándose caer en el sillón junto a su pareja. Siguió riendo. –Te queda… Francis-  
-Eres un idiota- Le dijo sonriendo.  
-Te Amo Charles Francis y sé que tú también me amas, así, idiota-  
-Qué suerte la tuya- Erik le dio una mordida juguetona en la quijada y después lo beso en los labios.  
-Es cierto-  
-Qué significa la canción en japonés-  
-Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas-  
-Oh... ¿No salió una vez eso en Heidi?- Charles rio.  
…  
Magda observó las diferentes marcas que había de lastas de elote. Solo necesitaba una (cocinaba solo para ella después de todo), pero no sabía cuál elegir, esa marca la conocía, pero esa otra estaba más barata, por otra parte, qué si no sabía bien.  
-Quiero un juguete- Escuchó decir a un niño. Eso le recordaba a sus pequeños, siempre querían que les comprara algo, y la verdad, era muy mala diciéndoles que no. -¡Sparty-Man!, ¡Quiero la espada de Sparty-Man!- Dijo el niño insistentemente y la verdad esa voz se parecía a la de…  
-No, Pietro, tienes que esperar a que sea tu cumpleaños.   
¡Era su hijo!, pero esa voz no la… no, ese acento inglés definitivamente le era familiar.  
-¡Pero falta mucho!-   
Caminó para observar el pasillo de al lado, que era de dónde venían las voces.  
-¿Podemos comprar gomitas?- Esa era su pequeña.  
-Sí, ¿en qué pasillo estarán?-  
-¿Por qué Wanda puede tener gomitas y yo no puedo tener un juguete?- Preguntó su hijo caprichudo. Charles suspiró colocando una bolsa de azúcar en el carrito.  
¿Dónde estaba Erik?, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Erik dejar a sus hijos solos con Charles?  
-Porque los juguetes están muy caros Pietro, puedo comprarte un dulce si quieres-   
Oh, no. Pietro había puesto “La cara”, esa que auguraba un gran y desastroso berrinche.  
-¡No quiero un dulce!-  
-No voy a comprarte un juguete Pietro- Dijo el hombre de acento marcado con voz autoritaria. Y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba escondida espiando al novio de su ex esposo.  
No podía ser más patética.  
Charles se agacho para tomar una lata grande de algo que no supo reconocer y Pietro aprovecho para bajar del carrito y Magda lo vio en la mirada de su hijo.  
Pietro desapareció ante sus ojos, al tiempo que Charles se ponía de pie y gritaba, como si hubiera previsto que esto pasaría.  
-¡Pietro, no!- Y comenzó a mover el carrito con un poco de desesperación. Magda no podía creer que el hombre fuera tan lento. Fue cuando notó la bota ortopédica que Charles llevaba en la pierna.  
¡Mierda!  
¿Dónde había ido Pietro?  
Fue ese el momento en que una pirámide de latas un poco lejos de donde estaba, pero que aún se encontraba en su campo de visión, cayó.  
¡Pietro!- Gritó el novio de su ex, sacando a Wanda del carrito, colocándola en el suelo y juntos comenzaron a correr, No supo cómo fue que Charles lo logró con esa bota ortopédica en su pierna.  
Ella estaba paralizada, porque Pietro utilizó su mutación en medio de un supermercado, las cosas que le dirían los demás, ¿qué tal si alguien lo llamaba monstruo?, qué tal si lo mandaban a uno de esos internados para mutantes (el gobierno se suponía se había encargado de cerrar esos internados pues la Comisión de los Derechos Mutantes había determinado que iba contra los derechos mutantes, pero ¿qué tal si todo era mentira?) y lo más importante de todo, ¿qué pasaba si Pietro se había lastimado, si había sangre, si se había roto algo?   
Finalmente logró correr también. Para cuando llegó Charles ya estaba hincado junto a su hijo. Primero vio como el hombre lo abrazo (sin descuidar a Wanda, a quién incluyó en el abrazo) y vio a Pietro regresar el abrazo.  
-Pietro, ¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimaste?- Pietro negó, mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a apoderarse de su rostro. Charles lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo –Pietro no debiste hacer eso, pudiste haberte lastimado o lastimar a alguien más-   
-Lo siento- Escuchó susurrar a su hijo y Charles lo acercó de nuevo a él.   
Finalmente un hombre con el ridículo chaleco azul del supermercado, se acercó a ellos.  
Charles se puso de pie colocando a Wanda y Pietro detrás de él, como si buscara protegerlos del hombre con chaleco.  
-Le pagaré- Dijo Charles, como si el dinero no importara, como si no le hubiera dicho a Pietro hacia unos momentos que los juguetes eran muy caros. El trabajador del supermercado sonrió.  
-No se preocupe, son latas, nada se rompió, además sabemos cómo son los niños. No crea que es la primera vez que un niño tira una pirámide de productos, ayer tiraron la pirámide de papel. Vine para ver si no se lastimo nadie- Pietro se escondió aún más detrás de su profesor. –Hey amiguito, ¿estás bien?- Pietro decidió que esta vez sería un niño vergonzoso.  
-Gracias, yo… quiere que le ayudé a…-  
-No, está bien, sólo recomiéndele a sus conocidos que compren aquí y con eso nos damos por bien servidos- Charles le sonrió al sujeto frente a él.   
-Lo haré, gracias-  
-Asustaste a tu papá, he amiguito- Wanda, que se escondía igualmente detrás de su profesor, salió un poquito.  
-No, él no es nuestro papi, es nuestro Charles- Dijo su hija.  
-Es el novio de papá- Dijo Pietro, pero al notarse observado por el desconocido, se volvió a esconder. El del chaleco rio suavemente.  
-Oh, lo siento, bueno. ¿Quieren que los ayudé a ustedes y a su Charles a llevar a pagar sus cosas?-  
Y Magda ya no puso atención, estaba pensando en la forma en que Charles había actuado con sus hijos e imagino la forma en que ella habría actuado.  
Charles había hablado con autoridad, pero con amabilidad; se había preocupado honestamente por Pietro pero también le había hecho saber al niño que lo que hizo estaba mal, además cuando el hombre de la tienda apareció, no dudo en proteger a Wanda y Pietro.  
Por otro lado, ella habría gritado, se habría asustado tanto por Pietro lastimándose, por Pietro usando su mutación en un mundo dominado por No mutantes que… Sus hijos se escondieron detrás de Charles porque sabían que él los protegería, pero ella habría estado tan asustada buscando protección que no habría sido buena protegiendo a sus hijos de los miedos que ellos sintieran.  
Un desconocido era mejor cuidando a sus hijos. No, en este momento, la desconocida era ella.  
…  
Erik llegó a su casa, su casa que olía a comida y cuyo piso estaba lleno de juguetes; podía escuchar la risa de sus hijos.  
Encontró a Charles sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo una hoja de maquina con una pila de hojas a un lado.  
-Hola, mi amor- Lo saludó Charles poniéndose de pie y dando un corto paso hasta él. Erik se apresuró hasta su pareja, colocó una mano en la espalda baja de este y así se aseguró de acercarlo a él. Charles fue quien comenzó el beso.   
Pietro y Wanda se aferraron a sus piernas.  
-¡Papi!-  
-¡Papá!-  
-¡Mira!- Gritó Wanda corriendo hacia el cuarto que compartía con su hermano, mientras este seguía abrazado a la pierna de su papá. Erik acaricio la cabeza de Pietro despeinándolo un poco.  
-¿Te divertiste en tu trabajo?- Preguntó Pietro y él sonrió.  
-Un poco, sí- Wanda regresó con una hoja de maquina en mano mientras brincaba en frente de su padre.  
-Hicimos un dibujo- Erik lo tomó en sus manos, notando que a diferencia de lo que pensó en principio, no se trataba de una hoja si no de dos pegadas con cinta, la cinta estaba muy bien colocada por lo que concluyó que Charles se había encargado de eso. Finalmente se concentró en el dibujo; era una explosión de color, como la mayoría de dibujos que sus mellizos hacían, pero ahora venía la parte difícil; descifrar de qué iba el dibujo.  
-Es…- De verdad esperaba no equivocarse, no quería hacer que sus hijos se sintieran tristes. –Un elefante- Trató de no dejar muy obvio el tono de pregunta. Sus hijos sonrieron tal como Charles lo hizo y él suspiró aliviado. Pietro finalmente soltó su pierna.  
-Es un elefante unicornio papá- Ah, claro, por eso tanto color y eso en la frente del elefante era un cuerno, ahora lo entendía.  
-Pues nunca había visto un dibujo tan perfecto de un elefante unicornio, por eso…- Dijo caminando hacia la cocina. –Vamos a ponerlo en el refrigerador- Sus pequeños lucieron complacidos.  
…  
-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- Preguntó Charles una vez que ambos estaban sentados en la sala, Xavier con la pierna fracturada elevada y con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Erik.  
-Bien, no fue muy diferente de siempre- Y era cierto, esas horas extras que se quedó solo sirvieron para que comiera pizza con Hank y los otros (no iba a hacerlo, pero cuando llamó a Charles para decirle de la idea de sus estudiantes, que realmente no eran sus estudiantes, su pareja le ordenó quedarse y disfrutar). –Pero…- Charles alzó el rostro para mirarlo a la cara sonriendo seguro de lo que sea que diría a continuación.  
-Aun así fue diferente, ¿cierto?- Erik sonrió, porque tenía que aceptar que había hecho todo igual, pero la universidad era diferente. Esa constante sensación de que en cualquier momento sería atacado por ser un mutante se había, simplemente, evaporado.  
-¿Te sentiste bien regresando a trabajar?, tu pierna…- Charles suspiró pegándose un poco más a él.  
-Estuvo bien, extrañaba a los niños y estar ahí. Los niños no dejaban de preguntarme que era la cosa negra en mi pierna- Erik rio. –También ahora todos me llaman Charles-   
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque Wanda y Pietro me llamaron así toda la mañana- Erik no sabía si reír o preocuparse.  
-Podemos decirles que te llamen prof…-  
-Ni se te ocurra- Se relajó nuevamente comenzando a acariciar el brazo de Charles, que quedaba a su alcance al rodear al hombre en un semi abrazo.  
-¿Wanda y Pietro no se molestaron porque otros te llamen Charles?-  
-No- Xavier rio suavemente. –Dijeron que muchos pueden llamarme Charles, pero que solo soy de ellos- ¿Charles se tomaría a mal si se reía? Finalmente Charles fue el que rio -Se parecen a ti, pusieron la misma cara que pones tú- Agregó luego de un corto silencio.  
Lensherr tenía que reír en definitiva.  
Se sentía secretamente (aunque realmente no era un secreto) orgulloso de sus hijos.  
…  
-¡Erik!- Escuchó el grito de Charles y despertó con el corazón agitado y un poco tembloroso. No entendía que pasaba, pero había mucho ruido y Charles lucía impaciente.  
Erik miró alrededor y todos los muebles de la habitación estaban movidos, incluida la cama en la que estaban y había un maldito ruido que no podía descifrar.  
-¡Es Wanda!- Erik aún no terminaba de entender, pero su instinto le dijo que debía ponerse de pie y correr al cuarto de sus hijos. Charles corrió junto a él. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con juguetes rotos, peluches, sillas, la mesa del Capitán América y las camas volando creando un remolino alrededor de su pequeña. No podía ver bien el rostro de su hija.  
-¡Wanda!- Gritó, pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta de Wanda, Pietro salió de un rincón de la habitación y él lo tomó en brazos terminando de pie fuera de la habitación sin apartar la mirada de su pequeña.  
-Wanda estaba gritando- Dijo Pietro. –Y luego todo estaba volando. Era chistoso y luego Wanda no me hacía caso cuando le hablaba y ya no es chistoso- Erik acercó más al niño a su cuerpo. No sabía cómo hacer que Wanda lo escuchara.   
Wanda estaba fuera de control, tenía que cuidar a Pietro y no tenía idea de cómo actuar, qué decir para que Wanda regresara en sí.  
…  
Su madre con ropa desgarrada y labio sangrante corrió hasta él abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.  
-Todo estará bien, Erik- Susurró, con esa voz amable con la que siempre hablaba. Su madre temblaba, Erik creyó que le temía a él y a su recién muestra de poder, pero fue entonces que su madre le besó la frente y los objetos flotando a su alrededor comenzaron a caer.  
Su madre no le temía.  
…  
Frunció el ceño sintiéndose como un estúpido cobarde. Bajó a Pietro, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás. Charles tomó a Pietro por los hombros acercándolo a él. Y por un instante el recuerdo de Charles aquí, el recuerdo de que no estaba solo hizo que el enorme letrero neón en su cabeza que decía “Imposible”, desapareció.  
Corrió hasta su pequeña sin importarle que muebles lo golpearan o le cayeran encima. Una vez junto a su niña se hincó frente a ella.  
-Wanda- La llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. -¡Wanda!-su hija parecía pérdida en un lugar en el que Erik no podía alcanzarla. La abrazó sintiéndose un inútil.  
…  
Charles vio a Erik apartar a Pietro con amabilidad, también notó el momento en que Erik recordó que él estaba ahí y la determinación que se apoderó de él. Al tiempo que Erik corrió hasta Wanda él decidió hablar con la niña.  
Colocó su dedo índice en su sien derecha e inicio.  
Wanda.  
Yo quería que las cosas volaran y entonces mami estaba gritando, estaba gritando y los vidrios explotaron y mami golpeo a Pietro y… Soy un monstruo, mami dijo que soy un monstruo… soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo…  
No, Wanda, ¡Wanda!  
…  
Erik. Escuchó la voz de Charles en su cabeza, así como lo escuchó hablando. Ella recordó todo lo que paso con su madre.  
Sintió como tomar aire se volvió una tarea imposible.  
Ella no te escucha, y no va a escucharme a mí, por eso voy a hacer que puedas hablar con su mente, ¿Estás listo?  
-Sí, Charles, sí. ¡Hazlo ya, Maldita sea!-  
-Wanda- Y esta vez hubo un pequeño brinco en el cuerpo de su hija.  
…  
-Sí, Charles, sí. ¡Hazlo ya, Maldita sea!- Gritó Erik y lo conecto a Wanda de inmediato, obligando a la mente de la niña a ver a su padre frente a ella y a su padre a ser capaz de ver la imagen física de la mente de Wanda.  
…  
Para Erik el ruido, los muebles y objetos volando, Charles y Pietro, todo desapareció, solo estaba Wanda, frente a él, pero esta vez se encontraba sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido.  
-Wanda- Llamó de nuevo y la niña alzó el rostro de inmediato.  
-Papi- Exclamó con ojos llorosos. –Papi yo no quería hacer eso, yo no quería asustar a mami y luego mami estaba llorando y golpeo a Pietro y dijo que soy un monstruo y es verdad porque yo no quería, yo no quería y entonces desperté y la mesa casi aplasta a Pietro y Pietro gritó y yo no quería lastimarlo, yo no quería hacer eso… mis súper-poderes… Papi puedes hacer que deje de tener súper-poderes… ¿por favor?- Su pequeña no debía escucharse tan… rota. No ella.  
Él haría lo que fuera para que su hija dejara de hablar así, de sentirse así, pero hacer lo que su pequeña le pedía estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.  
Era un inútil.  
-No puedo hacer eso, linda-  
-Pero tú eres papi tú puedes arreglar todo, arreglaste el baño cuando se descompuso y la televisión y arreglaste la lámpara de Pietro-  
-Es que… papá no puede arreglar algo que no está descompuesto, como tú nena, ser mutante no te hace un monstruo, tus súper-poderes no te hacen un monstruo tú jamás podrías ser un monstruo- Wanda miró sus manos.  
-Hay algo mal en mí papi, porque Pietro puede usar sus súper-poderes cuando quiera y los míos hacen lo que quieren- Erik quería esconder a su hija del mundo, ¿qué debía hacer o decir para que su pequeña dejara de hablar así?  
-No hay nada mal en ti Wanda- Dijo Charles de pie junto a ellos. –Es solo que las personas son diferentes. Hay personas como Pietro o Kurt que para ellos se vuelve mucho más sencillo aprender a controlar su mutación, pero hay personas como tú o tu papá que tienen más dificultades para aprender a controlar sus súper-poderes- Wanda abrió grandes los ojos, dejando de llorar finalmente y volteando a verlo a él.  
-Papi, ¿tus poderes no hacían lo que tu querías?- Erik le sonrió y asintió.  
-Ellos hacían lo que querían-  
-Pero ahora hacen lo que tú quieres-  
-Sí-  
-¿Yo también puedo hacer que mis súper-poderes hagan lo que quiero?- Su pequeña hizo la pregunta mirando a Charles.  
-Claro que sí, tu papá, Pietro y yo te ayudaremos-  
-Mami gritó… mami tenía miedo. Papá… mi Charles… Pietro… ¿no tienen miedo?-   
-Claro que no, no seas tonta- Esta vez fue Pietro el que apareció. –Fue genial, todo estaba volando, mi cama estaba volando conmigo, pero entonces tú no contestabas cuando hablaba- Pietro miró al suelo. –Estaba preocupado- Erik tomó suavemente la mano de su niña.  
-Hay que regresar, ¿sí?- Wanda lo miró a él, luego a Charles y finalmente a Pietro. –Todo va a estar bien-  
…  
Se encontró a si mismo de pie con Wanda abrazando sus piernas, escuchando como todo finalmente comenzaba a caer, dos colchones por un lado y unas bases por otro. La mesa del Capitán América había perdido sus patas y las sillas se habían roto.  
Esquivando muebles que no estaban en su lugar y objetos que ya no conservaban su forma original, Charles y Pietro corrieron hasta ellos, Pietro no uso su mutación para llegar hasta ahí, en lugar de eso se mantuvo de la mano de su profesor, asegurándose de que llegaran al mismo tiempo.  
Wanda y Pietro se abrazaron a él, Pietro atrayendo a Charles hasta ellos y aún con sus brazos rodeando a sus hijos, se aseguró de ser capaz de abrazar a Charles contra ellos.  
En ese momento no importaba (y nunca importaría) que tuvieron que cambiar dos veces las ventanas de toda la casa, decidir que no necesitaban vasos de vidrio, comprar un comedor nuevo, reemplazar el salero 5 veces y defender a Wanda de padres furiosos y otros más bien curiosos ante historias de sus hijos flotando o con cabello naranja, antes de que Wanda aprendiera a controlar su mutación.  
…  
Esto era muy raro. Clint no entendía por qué Wanda estaba ahí sentada en el arenero haciendo figuritas con un palito, muy pegada a Pietro y sin hablarle a él.  
-Wanda- La llamó y al igual que esta mañana en la entrada, ella solo lo miró para bajar la cabeza rápido. Clint sabía muy bien que no le agradaba a Pietro, pero esta vez Pietro lo vio casi como si Clint le agradara. Pietro tomó la mano de Wanda y le dio un codazo suavecito que hizo que su hermana lo mirara.  
Wanda y Pietro se hablaron sin hablar. Pietro sonrió y Wanda finalmente lo miró a él.  
-Estoy… aprendiendo a controlar mis súper-poderes-   
-Eso es bueno- Al parecer había dicho lo correcto porque Wanda sonrió un poquito y Pietro no parecía querer obligarlo a comer tierra.  
-Y estaba pensando que hasta que no sepa usarlos… no deberíamos juntarnos- Clint quería llorar.  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Porque no sé si… rompí unas sillas y el de la sal… ¿qué tal si te rompo a ti?-  
¿Romper?  
-Pues me arreglas- Pietro abrió la boca mirándolo como si él hubiera dicho algo genial como cuando el profesor… Charles, cuando Charles decía algo genial.  
-Pero… vas a asustarte cuando veas mis súper-poderes- Clint quería gritar.  
-Tú utilizas tus súper-poderes todo el tiempo. Cómo puedo decir que soy tu súper-amigo si me asusto con tus súper-poderes. Claro que no, yo me quedo aquí- Y porque decidió que eso era suficiente se dejó caer junto a Wanda sentándose en el arenero.   
Pietro rio y Wanda lo abrazo. Y Clint supo que en toda su vida, este era el momento más feliz de todos.  
…  
La mujer gritó asustada al ver todo volando, Wanda la miró asustada y aunque no quiso hacerlo, los vidrios se rompieron. La mujer gritó más fuerte y Pietro apareció.   
-¡Mamá!- Llamaba Pietro, pero la mujer lo ignoraba. Pietro le jalo la mano, porque todo seguía volando y Wanda estaba asustada y tal vez Pietro quería que su madre solucionara todo. Un golpe fue dado y un gritó se apodero de la casa.  
-¡Eres un monstruo!-  
Charles abrió los ojos apartando las lágrimas. La cara de Wanda estaba junto a él. La niña tenía el ceño fruncido y se movía un poco en su sueño. Charles alzó su brazo y con sus dedos índice y corazón toco la sien de Wanda, apartando la pesadilla y buscando entre el banco de memorias de la pequeña un mejor sueño.  
Y Charles pensó que todo sería más sencillo para Wanda, todo sería más sencillo para Pietro si eliminara ese recuerdo. Solo se necesitaba un toque y una pequeña búsqueda, un poco de concentración y Charles sería perfectamente capaz de eliminar esa memoria. Alzó el brazo nuevamente y acaricio la piel cálida de la sien de Wanda que ahora dormía tranquila.  
Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.  
Eso no era correcto… no era…  
Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.  
…  
Una patada en la quijada. Pietro acaba de darle una patada en la quijada y eso desgraciadamente lo despertó. Gruño molesto y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba Pietro todo desparramado en la cama y con la boca abierta.  
Tan elegante al dormir. Wanda estaba hecha bolita y soltaba de vez en cuando pequeñas risitas en su sueño y después… ahí había un espacio vacío.  
Miró el reloj en el buró. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y aunque pensó debía buscar a Charles, se volvió a quedar dormido.  
…  
¿Dónde estaba Charles?  
Despertó por segunda vez en la noche. No, esta vez no había sido un golpe de Pietro. Esta vez simplemente fue su instinto. El espacio de Charles seguía vacío. Miró el reloj.  
Eran las 3 de la mañana. Se puso de pie, demasiado rápido que terminó desestabilizándose un poco y un zumbido dominó sus oídos, pero siguió caminando luchando con las sensaciones que finalmente sucumbieron.  
Salió de la habitación y se topó con un Charles que le daba la espalda sentado en el comedor, con una taza frente a él. Té, probablemente. Caminó hasta él y se sentó en la silla de al lado.  
-Hey- Charles lo miró y le sonrió.  
-Hey- Le contestó. -¿Por qué estás despierto?- Preguntó lentamente y casi en un susurro.  
-¿Perdí a mi pareja lo has visto?- Decidió contestar y la sonrisa de Charles se hizo más grande.  
-¿Alguna seña particular?-  
-Bueno… es castaño, tiene bonitos ojos azules-  
-¿Bonitos?- Preguntó Charles como si no pudiera creer que había usado la palabra “bonitos”.  
-Sí, bonitos y labios muy besables-  
-Eso es interesante-  
-Sí, lo sé. También tiene dos lunares en la nariz- Dijo tocando cada uno de los susodichos con su dedo índice, para luego besar a Charles. Solo labios contra labios.  
Seguía causándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.  
-No, no conozco a nadie con esa descripción- Contestó su pareja sonriendo y un poco divertido.  
Él besó su frente.  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla o…?- No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque Charles negó con la cabeza.  
-O… en todo caso no era mía- Y Charles trató de sonreír, pero apartó el gesto al instante. –Wanda tuvo una pesadilla con lo que pasó con su madre y yo solo…- Charles colocó una mano sobre sus labios. –Por un momento pensé en borrar esos recuerdos para ella, yo… habría sido tan fácil- Susurró Charles. – Yo… jamás he pensado en utilizar mi mutación así, estaría metiéndome con la privacidad de Wanda, estaría saltándome su voluntad y libertad de decidir lo que quiere o no, decidiendo por ella… pero… Sólo tiene 5 años no se supone que piense que es un monstruo y Pietro… no se supone que Pietro piense que es malo solo por ser mutante, y sé lo que te dije aquella vez, de verdad creo en lo que te dije, pero es que sólo… sólo tienen 5 años- Y Erik abrazó a Charles.  
-Nunca me dijiste que pensaras así… no sabía que…- Charles se apartó, encarándolo con ojos llorosos y él colocó sus manos en el rostro del ojiazul  
-Necesitabas un apoyo, alguien fuerte en quien sostenerte, no… esto- Dijo moviendo las manos ligeramente como si quisiera remarcar toda su persona.  
Charles había querido ser fuerte para Erik, había querido ser su apoyo y ahora se estaba ahogando en él mismo. Y Erik no lo había notado.  
Escondió a Charles en su abrazo, colocando su cabeza contra la del otro, sintiendo la suavidad del cabello de su pareja contra su mejilla, enredando sus manos en su cintura, sintiendo como Charles ocultaba el rostro contra su cuello.  
-Está bien- Dijo logrando que su voz no se cortara. –Ellos van a estar bien, porque nos tienen, ¿recuerdas?- Pero Charles no contestó. –Te Amo Charles-  
-Yo también Te Amo- Obtuvo como respuesta amortiguada.  
-Gracias por ser fuerte para mí- Le dijo aumentando la fuerza en el abrazo. –Y gracias por confiar en mí y decirme todo esto-  
Charles le dio un pequeño beso sobre la quijada.  
-Lo siento-  
-No, Charles. Yo siento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que… tú sentías- Charles finalmente se apartó negando con la cabeza portando una sonrisa pequeña (y real) y limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas.  
-Ellos van a estar bien- Dijo Charles con voz ligeramente rota y más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Erik conectó sus frentes.  
-Ellos van a estar bien.  
…  
Se durmieron una hora después compartiendo un pequeño espacio de la cama, dejando a los niños, juntos, del otro lado protegidos de la maldad del filo de la cama por una barrera de almohadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	23. What about now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío, nunca fue mío y nunca lo será *Llorar, llorar*

-Crees que debería dejar que Magda hable con Wanda y Pietro- Charles pausó la película que veían y apagó la televisión.  
-¿Por qué te cuestionas ahora?, tú… le permitiste estar con ellos porque confías en ella y el que ahora Wanda recuerde no hace a Magda más culpable de lo que ya era antes-  
-Pero ahora Wanda recuerda y…-  
-Entonces no es a mí a quién deberías preguntar, es a Wanda-  
-Yo solo quiero que no los lastime otra vez. Preferiría solo no volver a permitir que les hable- Charles tomó su mano apretándola entre la suya.  
-Pero ella es su madre y ellos la aman. Además, si les quitas a su madre, algún día Wanda crecerá y tal vez se moleste contigo o tal vez te agradezca, quien sabe, pero lo que sí sé es que aunque sólo tiene 5 años debe ser capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones-  
-Es una niña Charles-  
-Ella es la que fue ofendida por su madre, ella es la que debe decidir si la perdona o no- Erik suspiró.  
…  
Wanda terminó de comer y lo miró.  
-¡Mira lo que aprendía hacer papi!- El apartó su plato y vio como Wanda ponía toda su atención en el salero. Lo siguiente que Erik veía era la mesa elevada casi hasta el techo.  
Charles le tomaba a su taza de té mientras observaba la mesa y Pietro reía mientras aplaudía efusivamente.  
-Esto es… ¡Genial, cariño!- Wanda vio al suelo. Y la mesa cayó haciendo un gran estruendo.  
-Se suponía que solo volara el de la sal- Erik sonrió.  
-Pero la mesa solo voló cuando tú lo quisiste, ¿verdad?- Explicó Charles y la sonrisa de Wanda comenzó a aumentar su tamaño.  
-Sí, ¡Sí, mis súper-poderes no salieron solo!-   
-Y tú hiciste que la mesa bajara-  
-¡Sí!- Su hija lucía muy feliz. Y Erik no quería tener que hacer esta pregunta, quería que tanto Wanda como Pietro estuvieran felices pero… -Papi, quiero ver a mami-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Tengo que decirle a mami que ya no debe tenerme miedo, porque estoy aprendiendendo a usar mis súper-poderes-  
-¿Cuándo vamos a ir al departeto de mamá?- Agregó Pietro y él se giró a mirar a Charles.  
Suspiró.  
…  
-Tengo que hablar contigo- Magda se preocupó, abrir la puerta y ver a su ex esposo cuando no se suponía que le tocaba ver a Wanda y Pietro era lo suficientemente malo, pero acompañado de esas palabras.  
-De-De acuerdo- Exclamó e hizo espacio para que el hombre entrara a la casa, indicándole que se sentara en el sillón de la sala, pero como todo el tiempo, Erik solo se quedó de pie observándola. -¿De qué quieres hablar?- Erik parecía molesto.  
-Wanda tuvo una pesadilla, sólo que no era una pesadilla. Era un recuerdo. Wanda recordó cuando su mutación se salió de control y tú…- Eso había sido suficiente.  
-Oh…- Se sentía tan avergonzada, era una horrible madre. Siempre pensó que el instinto de una madre debía decirte cómo actuar y qué decir en situaciones determinadas, pensó que era como un toque mágico que toda mujer tenía. Ella nunca lo desarrolló.  
-Su mutación se salió de control después de la pesadilla y creyó que… era un monstruo y que algo mal había en ella- Si Erik comenzaba a gritar no lo detendría.  
-Tú…-  
-Quiero que me digas que vas a hacer- La interrumpió cortantemente.  
-¿Hacer?-  
-Con Charles, vamos a ayudarla a que aprenda a controlar su mutación. Eso es lo que haces con una mutación aprendes a controlarla. Quiero saber qué vas a hacer tú-   
Todo era más claro ahora, Erik estaba preguntando qué papel quería tomar ella. Apoyar a su hija en su camino para prender a controlar su mutación o iba a seguir siendo el ancla que trataba de hundir a sus hijos.  
-Tú…- Comenzó. – ¿Debería alejarme?- Era la que le parecía la mejor opción, ya antes lo había pensado porque… porque…  
-¿Qué?- Contestó Charles y ella sintió como si aquella palabra fuera un golpe. El rostro de Erik se descompuso un poco.  
-Tal vez y sería mejor para ellos si yo…  
-No… es…- Bufó Erik y Magda deseo que eso pudiera ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. -¡Mierda Magda!, ¿¡Estás hablando en serio!? ¿Esto es… qué crees que es?, ¿Crees que son juguetes? “Ya me aburrí ahora voy a… ¡Desecharlos!”, ¿¡Qué mierda…!?-  
-¡Soy un fracaso!- Gritó y esto sí que desconcertó a su ex esposo.  
-¿Qué?- Desearía que Erik dejara de decir eso.  
-Erik, ¡Mira lo que hice!... Wanda no es un monstruo y ser un mutante… ellos no deben pensar que ser un mutante es malo y yo hice que pensaran todo eso yo… es sólo que… Los amo y no deseo volver a dañarlos, jamás lo haría pero… soy un fracaso y no puedo evitar pensar en que podría volver a hacerlo y a veces solo pienso que lo mejor es que no estuviera cerca- Erik la miró como si sus pensamientos estuvieran muy lejos de ahí, como si se hubiera perdido en recuerdos lejanos. Ella decidió continuar. -El otro día… vi a Charles con Wanda y Pietro en el supermercado- Erik frunció el ceño.   
-¿Esta eres tú quejándote de Charles, otra vez?- Dijo con voz golpeada y entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía que en cualquier momento saldría por esa puerta y la alejaría de la vida de sus hijos para siempre.  
No quería eso, pero no podía evitar pensar si sería para mejor.  
Era inútil hasta para alejarse por ella misma, esperando que Erik tomara la decisión por ella.  
-Lo he hecho, ¿cierto?- Magda suspiró. - Me gustaba decirme que Charles era un idiota. Me hacia las cosas más fáciles- Susurró. -Pero Charles es… increíble. El otro día vi a Charles con Wanda y Pietro en el supermercado. Pietro hizo un berrinche porque Charles le dijo que no le compraría un juguete- Erik parecía conocer la historia, claro que debía conocer la historia. Charles y él parecían una de esas parejas que se cuentan todo. Como ella y Erik una vez fueron. –Entonces Pietro corrió y tiró una pirámide de latas- Magda volvió a suspirar. –Charles actuó de forma tan… natural, regaño a Pietro, pero también le dio consuelo y nunca se olvidó de Wanda- Magda convirtió sus labios en una línea.- Pensé en la forma en que yo habría actuado…- Rio sin felicidad. –Primero habría tenido un ataque de pánico al ver a Pietro usar su mutación, no por él, sino porque no habría tenido idea de cómo detener a Pietro, habría pensado en las cosas que las personas en el supermercado le habrían dicho a Pietro al ser un mutante y probablemente me habría olvidado de Wanda- Paseo la mirada por la habitación sin atreverse a mirar a Erik a la cara. –Soy un desastre… y yo sólo pensé que tal vez Wanda y Pietro serían más felices sin mí en su vida. Pensé en hacerlo, pensé en alejarme por completo pero… los amo tanto y no sé… tal vez solo soy muy egoísta- Terminó con voz entrecortada y Erik la miro por el tiempo suficiente como para volverse consciente de su respiración y sus parpadeos.  
Erik volvió a hablar y aunque ella pensó que gritaría, no lo hizo.  
-El otro día un niño le dijo a Pietro que Charles era su nueva mamá- Magda dio un paso hacia atrás, como si realmente alguien la hubiera empujado, como si las palabras fueran físicas y la hubieran golpeado. –Pietro contestó que él ya tenía una mamá- Finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. –No te voy a mentir. Wanda y Pietro aman a Charles, yo lo veo y… Charles dice más cosas acertadas de las que tú o yo podemos decirles- Se tomó un momento para acomodar sus ideas. -Pero ellos te aman. Yo de verdad a veces no entiendo cómo. Le pregunté seis veces a Wanda si estaba segura de querer verte y las seis veces contestó que sí, que quería decirte que va a aprender a controlar su mutación para que ya no le tuvieras miedo. Pietro quería que vivieras con nosotros. Ellos te aman y sí vas a ser tan cobarde como para no enfrentarte a tus hijos solo porque te temes a ti misma, ¡Dímelo ahora! Porque si los abandonas esta vez será para siempre, porque no voy a permitir que vuelvas a verlos sólo para que los abandones otra vez- Magda comenzó a llorar en la forma escandalosa que lo hacían sus hijos.  
-No quiero dejarlos-  
-Entonces no lo hagas- Y Magda asintió varias veces como si fuera la única respuesta que podía formar. Cuando Magda logró controlar su llanto un poco volvió a hablar.   
-De verdad, siento la manera en que hice que todo terminara Erik- Él negó sin dejar de mirarla. –Te Amo- Y él dejo salir una carcajada en forma de suspiro.  
-Yo Amo…-  
-Lo sé- Dijo suavemente, sin dejarlo terminar porque conocía perfectamente la respuesta.   
-Tengo… cajas… con cosas tuyas- Maga asintió nuevamente mientras la rapidez con que las lágrimas caían aumentaba nuevamente.  
-Debí llevármelas hace tiempo, ¿eh?-  
…  
Magda observó a Wanda y después a Pietro. Tenía que hacer esto, porque era patética, porque todo era su culpa. Erik estaba ahí, estaba bastante claro que el hombre no la iba a dejar a solas con los niños, no en una situación como esta, no cuando Wanda se sentía libre para usar su mutación.  
Y Magda estaba bien con eso, porque sentía que si Erik no estuviera aquí saldría corriendo, temerosa de lo que pudiera salir de su boca.  
-Wanda- Llamó como si la niña no la estuviera observando ya. Miró de nueva cuenta a su ex esposo. El hombre parecía a punto de perder la paciencia. Un solo error, una sola palabra que sonara siquiera mal intencionada o que pudiera malinterpretarse, la apartaría de los niños para siempre.  
Y Magda concluyó que no importaba cuanto pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos, no lo haría. Y eso era definitivamente porque era muy egoísta, pero no los dejaría.  
-Mami quiere disculparse contigo, porque dije cosas muy malas, que no debí decir porque son mentira, Wanda, tú no eres… un monstruo… nunca podrías ser un monstruo- Su hija frunció el ceño.  
-¿Mentiste mami?-  
-Sí- Contestó a secas y dolía, porque era cierto.  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó acertadamente su pequeña y Magda quería llorar.  
-Porque mami es una persona sin súper-poderes y como mami no tiene súper-poderes se le hace difícil entenderlos a ustedes y encontrar las palabras correctas. Wanda, tus súper-poderes eran nuevos para mami y a veces lo nuevo asusta a personas como mami-  
-¿Personas sin súper poderes?- Preguntó Pietro y Ella asintió.  
-Sin súper-poderes- Y casi se sintió sonreír al saberse entendida. Y luego su pequeña hablo con la voz más insegura que le había escuchado usar.  
-Pero, ¿ya no estás asustada?- Se odio a sí misma aún más. Y ella que pensó que no era posible.  
-No, claro que no- Luego se giró a mirar a su hijo, porque ya no tenía la fuerza para encarar a la niña. –Pietro- Intento tragar saliva, pero su boca estaba seca. -Jamás quise que pensaras que ser mutante es malo, Ser mutante nunca va a ser malo, Ustedes son perfectos tal y como son… mutantes. Y mami los ama y no hay forma de que pudiera amarlos más si fueran diferentes- Wanda sonrió.  
-No te preocupes mami, ya estoy aprendiendo a controlar mis súper-poderes. Ya no tienes que tener miedo-  
-Papá y Charles ya me dijeron que ser mutante no es malo y que yo soy perefecto, no te preocupes mamá- Y ella lloró permitiéndose abrazarlos.  
Erik estuvo presente toda la tarde y no les permitió a los niños estar a solas con ella; era como si toda la confianza que había logrado de parte de Lensherr hubiera desaparecido. Y no se quejaba. Lo merecía.  
…  
Erik abrió la puerta encontrando a un hombre con lentes y sobrepeso sonriéndole.  
-Buenas tardes- Erik solo asintió. –Estoy buscando al señor Charles Francis Xavier, tengo entendido que vive aquí- Lensherr decidió que no iba a confiar en este tipo.  
-¿Quién lo busca?- De todas las preguntas que pudo haber hecho hizo aquella en que le aseguró al hombre desconocido que Charles sí vivía aquí. Golpe mental para él  
-Claro- Dijo el hombre sonriendo más grandemente, comenzando a buscar algo en el bolsillo interior de su traje negro, finalmente extendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta que Erik no dudo en tomar. –Soy Oliver Black, abogado de la firma Man & Black. El padre del señor Xavier, Brian Xavier, contrató a la firma para hacer su testamento. Yo…- Fue entonces que Pietro y Wanda comenzaron a gritar corriendo por la sala, Erik era un padre listo para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a asustar a sus hijos y hacer a dicha persona sufrir como si estuviera en un círculo del infierno personalizado, pero sus hijos no gritaban con miedo, era con diversión.  
-¡Soy el monstruo de los besos!- Exclamó Charles un poco encorvado y con los brazos doblados al frente de su cuerpo mostrando las palmas, y sus pequeños corrieron a aferrarse a las piernas de su padre riendo con una perfecta combinación de alegría, diversión y anticipación ante el ataque que sufrirían pronto.  
Luego Charles notó a Black y se paró como una persona que no había estado jugando con niños hasta hace poco.  
-Buenas tardes- Dijo con seriedad, Erik podía ver el sonrojo en su rostro.  
-¿Charles Francis Xavier?- Preguntó Black y Charles alzó las cejas.  
-Sí, ¿usted es?- El hombre sonrió mostrando los dientes como si acabara de cumplir la misión de su vida.  
-Oliver Black, abogado y déjeme decirle, señor Xavier que es una persona muy difícil de encontrar- Charles miró a Erik como si buscara respuestas en él.  
…  
-Su padre contrató a nuestra firma, Man & Black, unos meses antes de morir para hacer su testamento y para que nos encargáramos de que dicho testamento se cumpliera- Explicó Oliver sentado en el sillón más grande de la sala mientras Erik lo observaba de pie junto a la mesa de centro y con Charles sentado junto a él.  
Black comenzó a sacar unos papeles de su portafolio que, para variar, también era negro.  
-¿Mi padre?- El hombre detuvo todo movimiento y concentró la mirada en Charles.  
-Brian Xavier. Él quería asegurarse de que si le pasaba algo, usted tuviera un… patrimonio, así que hizo todo en secreto, nunca le habló a su esposa del testamento o de la herencia que le estaba dejando a usted, su madre ni siquiera sabía que tal cuenta existía-  
-¿Cuenta?- El hombre pareció complacido al encontrar un papel entre todos los demás, que a Erik le parecían idénticos. Y finalmente se lo entregó a Charles, Erik se acercó de inmediato con curiosidad en su interior.  
El nombre del banco, la dirección, el nombre del padre de Charles, el nombre de la firma, palabras, palabras y después casi se atraganta al ver la cantidad de dinero que Charles había heredado.  
Comenzó a toser, realmente casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Charles lo miró con grandes ojos, tan sorprendido como él.  
-También le dejo la mansión- Y esta vez el hombre les pasó una foto. –Su padre fue muy específico, no quería que nadie se enterara de esto hasta que usted cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero cuando eso ocurrió… nadie sabía decirnos dónde estaba usted y hasta ahora es cuando he logrado localizarlo- Oliver lucía orgulloso de sí.  
Un ligero temblor en las manos, que podría pasar desapercibido para Black, (pero no para Erik) comenzó en Charles justo cuando tomó la foto de la mansión.  
-¿Puedo ir?- Murmuró Charles.  
-¿Cómo dijo, disculpe?- Preguntó el abogado de inmediato.  
-¿Puedo ir a ver la mansión?-  
-Claro, después de todo es suya-  
…  
Erik había visto casas grandes y muchos edificios, vamos, que era un hombre de ciudad, pero esta cosa era enorme.  
¿Y aquí había crecido Charles?  
Sus hijos parecían emocionados y deseosos de correr por todo el lugar, mirando está casa como un terreno desconocido lleno de futuras aventuras y no como el hogar de Charles, el hogar de dónde había tenido la necesidad de huir.  
Tomo la mano de Charles apretándola fuerte. Charles apartó la mirada de la mansión y le sonrió de forma pequeña, aun así Erik se alegró de ver que la tensión en los hombros de su pareja desapareció.  
-La mansión está en muy buenas condiciones, nos hemos encargado de cuidarla, claro el banco se llevó la mayoría de los muebles luego de que su madre y padrastro murieran, habían acumulado muchas deudas, probablemente eso fue lo que su padre previó.- Oliver hablaba demasiado para su gusto –Como usted debe saber la mansión tiene 2 niveles principales, un sótano, un ático, 45 habitaciones incluyendo 12 baños, 4 salas, 2 antesalas, 3 comedores, 3 cocinas, un salón de baile, un teatro y un establo. Además de un refugio nuclear- Charles miró a Erik con una sonrisa avergonzada.  
Oliver abrió la puerta principal y sus hijos corrieron al interior, emocionados.  
-¡Niños!- Exclamó y sus hijos regresaron a caminar junto a ellos. –No se alejen, ¿de acuerdo?-   
-De acuerdo- Dijeron al unísono.  
Fue entonces que se permitió mirar el lugar. Estaba descuidado y lleno de polvo, con algunos muebles por aquí y por allá, pero en definitiva estaba en buen estado. Fue en ese momento en el que se topó con las escaleras, las escaleras donde Charles había peleado con su madre.  
Charles parecía estar pensando lo mismo porque su mirada estaba igualmente dirigida hacia las susodichas.  
Esta vez sin preguntar si podía hacerlo y sin avisar el lugar al que se dirigía, Charles caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.  
Black observó a Charles irse y luego lo miró a él como si estuviera esperando que fuera tras él.  
Erik usó sus manos para tomar una de sus hijos, llevándolos con él. Wanda y Pietro terminaron soltándolo y corriendo hasta la única habitación que estaba abierta.  
Charles estaba de pie en medio de todo, iluminado por la luz que entraba por el enorme ventanal. Sus hijos pasaron topando con las piernas del ojiazul y se apresuraron a abrir la curiosa puerta coral.   
-¡Wanda, Pietro!-  
-Está bien- Dijo Xavier. –Es un closet, bueno… creo que podría contarse como otra habitación pero… no les va a pasar nada ahí dentro- Explicó Charles esforzándose demasiado por verse animado. Erik se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla, Charles inclinó el rostro como si deseara que el contacto pudiera ser más cercano de lo que ya era.  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó y Charles suspiró tomando su mano entre las suyas. Frías se dijo Erik.  
-Sí, es sólo que… viví aquí con personas que ya no volveré a ver y…- La voz de Charles se cortó un poco. -¿Podemos irnos ya?, por favor- Charles pidió, como si Erik fuera a decirle que no y a obligarlo a estar en esta casa fría llena de recuerdos de un padre que no volvería y una madre que lo negó. Besó la frente de Charles.  
-Claro- Dijo pasando una mano por el brazo de su pareja, deseando que dejara de poner esa cara.  
…  
Erik estaba más que feliz de no tener esta conversación, negar que esto alguna vez pasó y seguir con sus vidas, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y Charles ahora era rico y sí, sonaba a guion de telenovela y nadie tenía más fe en Charles que Erik y Charles fue un niño rico y a Erik siempre le desagrado la gente rica porque eran arrogantes, hipócritas y… pero Charles no, Charles era perfecto, pero la voz que había tenido el poder al inicio de su relación quería hablar ahora y quería decir “¿Qué tal si ahora Charles decide que esta vida ya no es suficiente para él?”.  
Charles le dio un pequeño jaloncito en el cabello y Erik recordó donde estaba. En su cama, pegado a Charles como si en la cama no hubiera suficiente espacio para los dos.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Charles y él se permitió ser honesto.  
-¿Qué planeas hacer con tu herencia?- Charles suspiró pegándose más a él y ocultando el rostro entre la unión del cuello y hombro de Erik.  
-No lo sé- Contestó cuando Lensherr pensó que no obtendría una respuesta. –Tú que piensas que deberíamos hacer-  
-¿Deberíamos?- Y entonces Charles lo miró, como si no entendiera tal pregunta, atacándolo con esos enormes ojos azules y luego comenzó a reír.  
-Tienes razón, debería tomar todo el dinero y escapar con mi instructor de zumba- La única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue descubrir el hombro de Charles y morderlo juguetonamente. Xavier se quejó un poco sin parar de reír. Erik se aseguró de morder lo suficientemente superficial como para no dejar moretón.  
-Tú no tomas clases de zumba- Charles rio un poco más. Y Erik se alegró de ver como las sombras que su pareja había estado cargando estás dos semanas comenzaron a desaparecer.  
-Hubo un momento en mi vida en que habría sabido qué hacer con una mansión y ese dinero, pero ahora… sí, fui un niño rico, y siempre va a haber algo en mí que revele que lo fui, pero ya no soy esa persona. Yo soy feliz aquí, contigo, Wanda y Pietro. En nuestra casa- Y Erik decidió besarlo.  
…  
Wanda, Pietro y Kurt jugaban con sus triciclos paseándose por el parque.  
-¡No se alejen mucho!- Les había gritado Erik hacía ya 20 minutos. Justo el tiempo que llevaba con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Charles, mientras este leía algo. Erik probablemente se había quedado dormido todo ese rato, y con probablemente quería decir que “claro” que se había quedado dormido.  
-¡Mira papá, mira Charles!- Gritó Pietro y él sintió como si le hubieran gritado en el oído. Se enderezó tan rápido que terminó haciendo que el libro de Charles cayera.  
-Lo siento- Charles sonrió mientras lo observaba levantar el libro y regresárselo a su dueño.  
-Encontré un huevo- Y Pietro, que hasta ahora había tenido las manos unidas, le permitió a su padre ver un pequeño huevo blanco con pecas cafés. -¿Puedo quedármelo?-  
-Creo que lo mejor para el huevo es ponerlo en su nido otra vez-  
-Pero ya estuve viendo y no pude ver el nido, debe estar muy alto, puedo quedármelo, ¿por favor?- Erik suspiró, tendría que pasar un buen rato buscando “Cómo cuidar de un huevo de pájaro” tratando de entrar en buenas páginas para terminar leyendo Yahoo respuestas, pero ya qué.  
-De acuerdo- El niño rio feliz.  
-Cuídamelo- Dijo pasándole el huevo. –Voy a jugar-  
-¿Dónde están Wanda y Kurt?- Preguntó Charles.  
-Allá- Contestó apuntando a donde los otros dos estaban, felices y a salvo.  
-De acuerdo, tengan cuidado-  
-Sí- Gritó Pietro por último. Una vez que los dos se aseguraron que los niños estaban bien, Charles lo miró a él.  
-Siento que tu sueño fuera interrumpido así- Dijo Xavier mezclando verdadera pena y diversión. Él sonrió, negó con la cabeza y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su pareja.  
Y después de concluir que hablar de lo siguiente era bueno en este momento como en cualquier otro, comenzó.  
-Charles estuve pensando, que… ahora hacer una escuela para mutantes…- Charles lo miró dejando ver que no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir. –Ya no es pretencioso- Y la duda desapareció del rostro de Charles, ahora luciendo sorprendido, incluso tenía la boca un poco abierta.  
-Yo…- Y comenzó a negar suavemente con la cabeza.  
-Sé que siempre ha sido lo que quisiste hacer y antes no lo hiciste por falta de recursos, pero ahora que los tienes… si no haces esto pasarás el resto de tu vida preguntándote como podría haber sido- Charles bajó la mirada y él se acercó a besarlo en la sien. –Decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré-  
…  
Justo al regresar del parque, estando por entrar a la casa, Charles lo tomó de la mano, permitiendo que los niños entraran primero.  
-Tú… ¿serías Co-fundador?- Y Erik sonrió.  
-Sí es lo que quieres- Y Charles lo abrazó.  
…  
Erik estacionó el auto, lo apago y bajo de él.  
-¡Hey Lensherr!- Escuchó el saludó de Lang.  
-Hey Lang- Se sentía tan cansado. Sólo quería tirarse en algún lugar cómodo de su casa, ni siquiera tenía que ser la cama. Subió los escalones y comenzó a escuchar una voz penetrante y ensordecedora. Sus hijos estaban viendo Dora.   
Bufó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus hijos y Charles bailando al ritmo de “Lo hicimos”.  
-… Saltamos sobre el lodo y pasamos al duende, lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos, ¡Muy bien!...- Sus hijos no se sabían la mitad de la canción, pero eso no evitaba que tararearan a todo pulmón y brincaran felices. Lo mejor de todo era Charles, quien parecía estar disfrutando a la mona ojona tanto o más que sus hijos.  
Fue cuando su familia se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, parado en la puerta tratando de no soltar una carcajada y en su lugar con una sonrisa de medio lado y cejas alzadas. Sus hijos cantaron aún más fuerte y Charles caminó hasta él tomándolo de las manos, sin dejar de cantar en ningún momento, invitándolo a bailar.   
Erik no se negó.  
Esta era una de las cosas más ridículas que había hecho en su vida (y Erik sabía de hacer cosas ridículas en la vida) pero iba a ser una de esas experiencias que nunca olvidaría y siempre sonreiría como estúpido al recordarlo.  
Erik miró a su Charles y lo comparo con el Charles con el que discutió en el parque después de hablar de princesas pájaro y refugios hechos persona. Y Erik pensó que tener una relación con alguien no quería decir que encontrarías la felicidad eterna y que no se trataba de robar la fortaleza de Charles para él salir adelante, tener una relación (tener una relación con Charles) se trataba de usar su propia fortaleza para ponerse de pie junto a Charles; darse cuenta de que él tenía la fortaleza y que se había rendido durante mucho tiempo, tener a Charles le había regresado la motivación, había recordado que luchar por la felicidad de sus hijos y luchar por su propia felicidad no eran cosas aparte, pero tampoco eran lo mismo. Charles le permitió ver eso.  
Charles se había convertido en su refugio hecho persona. Erik ya no creía en finales de “felices por siempre, no se puede ser feliz por siempre, eso es estar fuera de la realidad, pero tenía que aceptar que podía ser Feliz en la realidad, podía enojarse felizmente y discutir con Charles felizmente y aunque a veces eso sonaba muy estúpido, no podía evitar decirse que era felizmente estúpido.  
La voz que temía que todo terminara seguía ahí, Erik sabía que nunca se iría, pero ya no la escuchaba y se iba a seguir diciendo a él mismo que estaban bien y que él no planeaba dejar a Charles y tampoco planeaba ser dejado (aunque eso sonara un poco psicópata), la última vez se permitió ser abandonado, pero no esta vez.  
Era feliz con su vida tal cual era.  
-¿Te casas conmigo?- Dejo escapar. Y aunque su corazón se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sí, iba a aceptar que estaba rojo hasta las orejas, no se iba a retractar. Charles lo miró con la boca un poco abierta, tomó aire pareciendo querer decir algo, pero en lugar de eso lo abrazo fuerte.  
-Sí- Susurró para apartarse un poco del abrazo y sonreírle con ojos claros.  
…  
Mariko llegaba mañana, así que se sentía lo suficientemente entusiasta como para ir a casa de Raven y probar el desastre de comida que haría la mujer. Esperaba y al menos fuera comestible, no como aquella vez que intentó hacer pollo con verduras y terminó con el pollo crudo y las verduras negras.  
Suspiró entrando a la casa sin tocar. “Sólo entra”, dijo Raven cuando le habló por teléfono.  
-¿¡Qué, qué!?- Fue el gritó que lo recibió. Raven veía a Charles como si la mujer esperara que hiciera explosión.   
-¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede?- Fue entonces que los dos presentes se dieron cuenta de que él estaba ahí.  
-¡Erik le…!- Comenzó Raven, pero Charles la interrumpió  
-¡Raven, yo…!- Y la mujer le quitó nuevamente la palabra.  
-¡No!, ¡Erik le pidió a Charles que se casara con él!- Charles cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la mesa. Logan estaba seguro que había puesto la cara más ridícula de sorpresa de toda su vida, ceño eternamente fruncido y boca bien abierta.  
-¿Y Qué…?- Sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su boca. -¿Qué…?-  
-Dijo que sí- Aclaró Raven. La miró a ella y luego a Charles. El ojiazul lucía molesto.  
-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió agregar. Siempre tan elocuente.  
-¿Por qué es tan malo que dijera que sí?- Cuestionó Charles, hablando con un tono elevado.  
-No lo es- Contestó él rápidamente y ahora Xavier lucía confundido. -No lo es- Repitió. -Es que pensé que tú…- Charles no lo dejó terminar.  
-Que huiría- Susurró, dando un pequeño asentimiento y mirando al suelo.  
-Sí- Xavier Suspiró, e hizo presión en sus labios.  
-La verdad es que quise hacerlo- Dijo. -Quise solo alejarme. Y Amo a Erik y amo a Wanda y Pietro pero pensé que si aún tenía esta sensación de huir, tal vez no estaba listo para estar con Erik- Logan casi entendía lo que Charles trataba de decir. -Pero realmente quiero estar con ellos y pensé que si seguía esperando al momento en que dejara de querer huir… yo sólo… tal vez ese momento nunca llegue. Así que dije que sí y no me arrepiento- Logan sonrió, no con esa sonrisa de medio lado que era tan suya, sino una completa. Palmeo el hombro de Charles.  
-Bien- Dijo y después miró a Raven que se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas. – ¿Y qué cocinaste para torturarnos hoy?  
Todo estaba bien.  
…  
Erik observó todas las bebidas de diferentes colores que Azazel y Logan habían hecho. Le daba miedo probar la mitad y a la otra mitad ni siquiera planeaba acercarse. Raven, Angel, Mariko, Yukio y Sean se habían apoderado del karaoke, Darwin, Hank y Logan platicaban animadamente, hasta había visto a Logan sonreír de medio lado. Alex parecía estar bombardeando a Azazel con preguntas y estaba casi seguro de que Azazel lo convertiría en su pupilo. Sus hijos y Kurt se encontraban en la habitación de los primeros, jugando.  
Un 25 de diciembre completamente diferente al de hace un año.  
Pero no sabía dónde estaba Charles, hacia unos 10 minutos lo había visto salir y aún no regresaba. Se escabullo por la puerta de su casa, apartándose de las risas, lo gritos y la música logrando escuchar su respiración otra vez y sintiendo el aire frío.  
Estúpido frío.  
-¿Charles?- Llamó sin obtener respuesta. -¡Charles!- Llamó un poco más fuerte.  
-Aquí- Dijo Charles desde el techo de la casa.   
-¿Qué haces ahí?-   
-Viendo las estrellas- Dijo Charles como si fuera una respuesta obvia. Erik comenzó a subir por el árbol junto a su casa hasta llegar al techo. Cada vez que hacia esto se volvía más y más difícil. -Hola- Saludó Charles sin dejar de mirar el cielo.  
-¡Hey!, estás de pie, recuerdo que la última vez gateaste hasta un lugar seguro- Charles rio y finalmente lo miró.  
-Ya no estoy asustado- Y de alguna forma parecía que Charles no estaba solo hablando de estar de pie en el techo de su casa. Él sonrió disfrutando del momento.  
-Bueno… La verdad yo estoy un poco asustado, estaba asustado la primera vez que te invité aquí, pero tenía que cuidar mi imagen de macho frígido- Xavier rio dejando a su cuerpo inclinarse contra él. Lo acompaño en su risa.  
-Tal vez solo estoy borracho-  
-Tal vez- Y tomó la mano de su pareja sintiendo la fría superficie del anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular y que combinaba a la perfección con el que él portaba.  
Si yo voy a usar un anillo, tú también. Había dicho Charles.  
Beso a su pareja en los labios y finalmente se dirigió a ver las estrellas.  
Las historias con épicas batallas seguidas de un final tipo “Felices por siempre”, no existen. En la vida real hay más de una batalla épica, y pequeñas y frustrantes batallas entre una épica y otra. Y lo mejor que Erik puede hacer es luchar y ser el vencedor en cada una de esas batallas, épicas o no; porque en la vida real el final “feliz por siempre” no llega después, la felicidad está antes, durante y después de cada batalla y no con un “Por siempre” y Erik está perfectamente de acuerdo con que la vida sea así.  
Suena menos romántico y puede llegar a ser decepcionante, pero para Erik, con todas esas personas en su casa, las risas de sus hijos y Charles…  
Es sencillamente perfecto.   
-Tal vez deberíamos regresar antes de que destruyan nuestra casa- La risa de Charles iluminó la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Un día en la vida de Sebastian Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no es mío, tampoco la canción "Loving you" de Minnie Riperton

Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful  
Makin' love with you is all I wanna do  
Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true…

Sebastian apagó su radio-despertador con odio, maldecía el momento en que pensó que programar la radio en la estación romántica era una buena idea, pero era la estación que Charles siempre escuchaba.  
Él no necesitaba el despertador, siempre había sido capaz de despertar por sí mismo, pero Charles siempre necesitaba de esa estúpida cosa.  
Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y pasó una mano por su cara, volteo hacia atrás concentrándose en el lado vacío de la cama. Charles siempre se sentaba dándole la espalda, esa espalda llena de pecas, luego giraba el rostro para mirarlo sobre el hombro y sonreír perezosamente.  
Era un huevón de mierda.  
Después de terminar de bañarse fue hasta su armario con la específica necesidad de ponerse su camisa morada, camisa que no encontraba. Esperaba que esa idiota sirvienta no la hubiera perdido. Charles siempre dejaba su camisa morada a la vista, porque Charles sabía que era su favorita.  
Terminó poniéndose una de las tantas camisas blancas que poseía y caminó a la cocina. Charles siempre le hacía el desayuno, sabía asqueroso y se veía asqueroso, pero siempre lo hacía.   
Decidió que compraría algo en el camino.  
…  
Odiaba cuando los socios eran unos inútiles en los que no se podía confiar y terminaba teniendo que ser él el que viajara dos horas para ir a la estúpida ciudad en la que antes había vivido para encontrarse con un cliente.  
Charles habría amado un viaje improvisado.   
…  
Estúpidos clientes retardados. Estúpidos No-Mutantes eran retrasados mentales, ¿cuándo sería el día en que por fin se extinguirían?  
Salió del restaurante donde había sido el encuentro, deseando ya estar en su auto de camino a su casa, por desgracia ya era muy tarde y tendría que quedarse en un jodido hotel.  
Y entonces la escuchó, esa risa era inconfundible, la conocía perfectamente. Era la risa de un idiota escandaloso.  
Era la risa de Charles.  
Lo encontró, fue difícil porque al parecer la calle en la que estaba era muy transitada, pero ahí estaba, caminando por la banqueta del otro lado de la calle junto a otro hombre, alto e imbécil.  
El hombre alto se acercó a Charles y le beso la nariz (justo en la forma en que hacía a Charles sonrojarse y reír) y después lo beso en los labios.  
Esa maldita puta.  
Puso un pie en la calle apunto de cruzar, cuando un policía lo regresó a la banqueta.  
-¡Hey, no puede cruzar por aquí!, pueden atropellarlo, vaya al paso peatonal- Dijo con voz autoritaria. Sebastian provocó la explosión del foco de la lámpara pública, el policía se cubrió asustado y él dirigió su mirada hacia donde había visto a la perra de Charles.  
Ya no estaba.  
…  
Lanzó la corbata con furia contra la cama y después su portafolios contra el suelo, provocando que se abriera, desperdigando cada uno de los papeles.  
No tenía nada que ver con él. Charles podía ir y abrir las piernas como la puta que era.  
Todo lo que Sebastian había hecho por él… y ese maldito hijo de perra le pidió el divorcio.  
Sebastian lo abandonó y le quitó todo porque todo se lo había dado él, la ropa, los muebles, incluso su celular. Hizo todo eso porque quería demostrarle a Charles que no era nada sin él y porque él era una muy buena persona, cuando Charles viniera rogando que quería volver, él aceptaría.  
Pero Charles, siendo la puta que es, fue y… y ahora creía que podía ser feliz, ¿creía que podía ser feliz con alguien más?  
Oh, No.  
Charles era suyo.  
…  
Tenía toda la información, su contacto le dio direcciones, nombres de personas y fotos.  
Erik Lensherr.  
Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
La la la la la la la... do do do do do  
Esa estúpida canción estaba sonando en la radio otra vez. Se concentró en apagarla sin mucho éxito, fue entonces que él claxon de un auto le hizo darse cuenta que se había salido del carril.   
Una vez en su carril correspondiente dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás.  
-Estúpidos de mierda- Al regresar su atención al frente un camión que transportaba tubos de metal se apareció ante él y esta vez fue imposible evitar el impacto.  
El auto quedó destruido y una cabeza fue atravesada por un tubo de metal.  
No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old…

Aún sonaba la radio cuando Sebastian dio su último respiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad disfruté matándolo.


	25. 10 años después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Pietro no se parece en nada al "Peter" de Day of Future Past, me gusta consolarme diciendome que fue criado no solo por Magda, sino por Erik y por Charles.

Por fin la herida en el interior de su boca había dejado de sangrar. Eso y los cortes e hinchazón en sus nudillos eran básicamente las únicas lesiones que portaba. Si no hubiera sido por el tipo que estrello a Kurt contra la pared de, prácticamente, el otro lado de la habitación, ni siquiera la herida en la boca tendría, pero que se le iba a hacer .  
Pero esas cosas no importaban en ese momento, el policía los estaba llevando a él y a Kurt fuera de la celda donde los habían metido, era solamente para asustarlos mientras sus padres llegaban por ellos, eso era obvio, ventajas de ser menores de edad. El punto era que estaba por ver la ira de su padre en su máxima expresión, tal vez y hasta podría ver algunas cosas flotar y seguramente las monedad en su bolsillo se volverían inservibles en poco tiempo.  
Esperaba que papá Charles viniera también.  
Observó a Kurt, cuya nariz ya no sangraba, y que no estaba rota (se había asegurado). Su mejor amigo lo miro y le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes, él sonrió de lado.  
Y ahí estaba su padre. Probablemente cada una de sus células estaba enojada. Y Ahí estaba papá Charles, bueno al menos iba a quedar algo de él para el funeral.  
-Dijiste que te ibas a quedar en casa de Kurt- Comenzó su padre y Pietro hubiera preferido que le gritara. –Me mentiste y en lugar de eso te fuiste… ¡Se fueron a una fiesta!- Y ahí estaban los gritos. -¿¡Están ebrios!?- Él rodó los ojos sintiéndose indignado.  
-¡Claro que no papá!, ¿crees que soy idiota?, ¡Sólo fuimos a la estúpida fiesta porque todo el jodido mundo no deja de joder y queríamos que cerraran su jodida boca!- Sí, gritar se había sentido bien.  
-¡En qué mierda estabas, estaban…!- Le dio una rápida mirada a Kurt que hizo que el chico saltara ligeramente. – ¡Pensando!, encajar…-  
-No era encajar tío, era solo para que la gente dejara de fastidiar con ese tema… - Nueva mirada asesina para Kurt. Su padre se pasó una mano por la cara.  
-¿¡Cómo pasaron de estar en una fiesta a pelearse!? ¿Saben qué hora es?- No necesitaba saberlo porque aquí venía cuando su papá les decía. –Son casi las 2 de la mañana- Oh, sí, ahí estaba. –Tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana y saben que Charles no ha estado sintiéndose bien…-  
-Papá Charles…- Es cierto, papá Charles había estado un poco “apagado” los dos últimos días.  
-Tío, ¿estás bien?- Fue Kurt el que terminó la pregunta por los dos.  
-Sólo es gripa- Contestó el ojiazul. Y durante la pequeña conversación su papá no dejo de gritar.  
-La policía, ¿en serio?, ¡la policía!-   
Dejen que grite un rato. Dijo Charles telepáticamente y por esa forma de hablar en plural, estaba seguro de que Kurt también estaba escuchando. La verdad es que estaba preocupado cuando la policía llamó, creyó que habían tenido un accidente y que estaban en el hospital o algo así.  
Ahora se sentía peor.  
\- ¡Quiero saber qué causo que se pelearan, y más vale que sea una buena jodida causa!- Pietro suspiró abrió la boca y Kurt habló.  
-Fue mi culpa- Dijo su mejor amigo.  
-No, no lo fue- Aseguró él.  
-Claro que sí, fue a mí a quién…-  
-¡No me interesa de quién creen que fue la culpa solo quiero que me digan por qué!-  
-Ellos estaban molestando a Kurt, ¿de acuerdo?- Terminó explicando por fin. Su padre, por primera vez en todo el rato, parecía dispuesto a guardar silencio y escuchar.  
…  
-Hey, Avatar negro, hola- Pietro quería partirle la cara a ese imbécil.   
¡El-peor-apodo-del-jodido-mundo!  
Estaba a punto de moverse para acercarse al idiota y darle un buen y certero golpe, cuando Kurt lo detuvo. Maldecía que Kurt estuviera tan acostumbrado a la mutación de Pietro, que era capaz de leer el momento exacto en que aún podía detenerlo.  
-Déjalo Pietro- Tenía mil y un razones para negarse a tal petición, pero Kurt era un pacifista y siempre terminaba enojado cuando Pietro se metía en alguna pelea por él, siempre parecía como si él fuera el que había sido golpeado. –Un estúpido apodo no va a hacer que me sienta mal por ser un mutante, sé quién soy y estoy orgulloso- Eso lo había hecho sonreír y entonces el mismo imbécil (muy probablemente ebrio) agarró la cola de Kurt, provocando que soltara un gritillo.  
-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo riéndose. Maldito borracho. -¡Qué asco!- Y eso fue todo, lo siguiente es que estaba en el piso sobre el borracho idiota y no en la versión sexy.   
Kurt intentó separarlos y entonces uno de los amigos del imbécil, más imbécil aún, tomó a Kurt dándole un puñetazo en la cara y después lanzándolo hasta el otro lado. Y aunque Kurt utilizó su mutación para no estrellarse contra la pared, él se distrajo el suficiente tiempo como para recibir un puñetazo directo en la mejilla.   
La nariz de Kurt sangraba.  
-Me golpeaste en la nariz, ¡Estoy sangrando!- El imbécil rio.  
-¡Deja de quejarte nenita llorona!- La peor ofensa que pudo usar, pobre idiota, casi le tenía lastima. Kurt dejó su nariz sangrar abiertamente y se teletransportó al aire dándole una patada en el aire que noqueo al tipo al instante.   
-Nenita, jamás debe considerarse una ofensa, ¡Neandertal idiota!- Él le dio un último puñetazo al imbécil versión uno y notó al resto de la pandilla acercarse.  
No era así como pensó que su noche terminaría.  
…  
-No iba a dejar que ese idiota pensara que puede molestar a alguien cuando se le dé la gana- Y su papá suspiró, aún parecía molesto, pero al menos las monedas en su bolsillo habían dejado de vibrar. Dio una rápida mirada a papá Charles, quién finalmente le tomó la mano a su padre, sonriendo, luego papá Charles asintió.  
Conversación telepática, claro.  
-De acuerdo-  
-¿De acuerdo?-  
-No te castigaré por esto- Estaba por sonreír, pero su papá terminó de hablar. –Pero sí estás castigado por mentir- Pensó en replicar, pero… ¡Maldición! –Vas a tener que ganarte mi confianza otra vez- Eso sí había dolido, más que sus nudillos punzantes, más que el corte en su boca.  
Charles se acercó a ellos colocando cada mano en uno de los hombros de ellos.   
-Las personas siempre van a hablar, no dejen que las palabras de otros los molesten- Pietro ya sabía eso, claro que lo sabía y siempre trataba de aplicarlo en su vida pero… -Estoy orgulloso de ustedes- Agregó y de alguna forma todo se sintió mejor y por la sonrisilla en el rostro de Kurt podía decir que él también se sentía mejor. –Pero por favor no vuelvan a levantarme a esta hora- Rieron bajito. –Y Kurt, sabes que tus padres se van a enterar de esto mañana- Kurt soltó un sonido de puro y anticipado estrés.  
…  
La mansión estaba silenciosa, una vez que Alex y Sean se enterarán del desastre de esta noche no lo iban a dejar vivir en paz hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.  
Mierda.  
Doble mierda. Wanda estaba sentada en el escalón más alto de las escaleras, justo al verlos corrió hasta ellos.  
-¿Qué fue lo que…? Oh- Volteo a ver a Papá Charles, en definitiva el hombre le había explicado todo con su telepatía. Wanda rio y él tenía la necesidad de callarla, si seguía así despertaría a todos.   
Luego su hermana se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas ocasionadas por el ataque de risa que la invadió.  
-Espera que mamá se entere de esto, espera que tío se entere de esto, no, no, espera que tía se entere de esto- Pietro estaba pensando seriamente en aplicarle la ley del hielo a su hermana por la semana entera, pero después Wanda se aseguró de lograr un abrazo que los abarcara a los dos y toda idea previa desapareció. -Me hicieron pensar… en los peores escenarios- Un pequeño beso en la mejilla para él y un pequeño beso en la mejilla para Kurt. -Me alegra que estén bien- Sonrió y luego bostezó. –Ahora me voy a dormir-  
Wanda besó a su papá y después a papá Charles.  
-Hasta mañana-  
-Hasta mañana- Contestaron los cuatro descoordinados y sin mucha energía.  
-Sabes que mañana todos van a saber de esto, ¿verdad?- Dijo Kurt y él miro a su papá que comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y papá Charles le sonrió, en la misma forma en que le sonreía cuando Pietro tenía 5 años y papá Charles gritaba que era el monstruo de los besos.  
Sí, mañana iba a ser un día difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Wanda llama tía a Raven y tío a Azazel.
> 
> Gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron desde el inicio y también a las que no, gracias a las personas que dejaron review en cada capítulo. Gracias por dejar vivir a esta historia, porque de no ser por todos ustedes que leyeron y aquellos que comentaron esta historia no tendría un final.
> 
> Y Sí, este es el final, sé que tal vez estén decepcionados porque sé que algunos querían esa pelea de gatas entre Erik y Shaw, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerle eso a Charles, porque esos dos pelearían y se partirían toda la cara y después qué, ¿eso borraría todo lo que Charles pasó?, No y sinceramente creo que el mundo no funciona así y si lo hace, esta historia no trataba de mostrar esa parte del "universo"
> 
> Siempre fue mi intención poner a Sebastian, pero siempre planee ponerlo como se vio en el extra. Y de verdad siento mucho si decepciona, pero así es como visualicé todo.
> 
> Está es la segunda historia que terminó en toda mi vida :p y es gracias a ustedes.
> 
> Gracias por todo este tiempo. Y recuerden, siempre sean "Mutantes y orgullosos".


End file.
